saiyajin dios y la chica phoneix
by dark goku ss4
Summary: despues de que goku, derrotara al malvado emperador freezer, el fue sucionado por portal dimensional enviadolo a otro mundo. donde escites demonios, angeles, angeles caidos yokais y dioses. que aventuras le depara a al querido saiyajin de la tierra en este nuevo universo. hay escenas lemon en esta historia, goku harem masivo y issei nada solo es un secudario.
1. Chapter 1

**Saiyajin dios y la chica Phoenix**

 **Capítulo 1: la llegada de goku a otro universo**

 **Dark goku ss4: esta historia yo estoy muy seguro de que será muy interesante y les gustara a las personas que lo lea. Lo que si debo decir es que quizás haya algunos errores "ortográficos" y al yo no tener internet para las ideas costara mucho.**

 **Ravel: espera un momento Dark goku ss4 y tú que piensas hacer con el personaje issei del anime y manga donde salgo. Y también que tienes planeado algo más.**

 **Dark goku ss4: bueno eso será una sorpresa y sobre el personaje issei… bueno ese personaje idiota y pervertido no será muy importante solo será un secundario de esta historia que tiene a goku y a ti ravel.**

 **Ravel: a ya comprendo un poco lo que dices. Y porque me elegiste a mí para ser la principal del harem de goku y no rias Gremory.**

 **Goku: y habrá enemigos fuertes con los que luchare en esta historia. Porque sería muy emociónate ya que eso hace que mi sangre saiyajin se emoción de luchar con personas fuertes.**

 **Dark goku ss4: bueno para responder a sus preguntas primero…, tu ravel en esta historia yo te hice la principal del harem de goku porque "quería" variar de las historias que siempre coloca a un personaje de otro anime, manga, comic etc. Y al final termina siendo de la nobleza de rias… yo quería variar un poco para no usar mucho a rias y como sabemos ella es la princesita caprichosa de la serie.**

 **Quizás cuando haga otra historia crossover yo hare… que esta vez sea de la nobleza de sona,**

 **La segunda del harem es ophis y la tercera es Lilith. Y si goku si abra personajes fuertes con los que lucharas en esta historia.**

 **Goku: si hurra abra oponentes fuertes a los que enfrentare eso me emociona mucho todo mi cuerpo.**

 **Ravel: ya, ya, ya cálmate goku sé que debes estar muy emocionado de luchar con alguien tan fuerte. Y que interesante lo que dices de querer varia un poco la historia que haces.**

 **Rias: espera un momento ¿tu porque dices que? yo soy una princesita caprichosa.**

 **Dark goku ss4: Eso es muy fácil rias, lo eres porque primero que nada tú en vez de entrenar a tu nobleza para hacerse más fuerte y tú también… lo único que hacías era buscar a otros usuarios de sacrea gear como el idiota pervertido de issei verdad que tuviera un poderoso equipo sagrado. Si se hubiera puesto a entrenar temprano y no preocuparte tanto porque te ibas a casar obligada con riser phenex.**

 **Porque sabes tú lo podías derrotar si entrenabas con tu nobleza y te hubieras incrementado algo el poder de ustedes superado a riser y su nobleza "para así no tener que depender siempre de un pervertido idiota como issei.**

 **Rias: como te atreves a insultarme y decirme princesa caprichosa me las pagaras por decir eso.**

 **Dark goku ss4: Rias, rias, rias debes controlarte y tienes que saber que tú no eres la chica principal en esta historia. Y otra cosa porque crees que siempre ve tu serie High School DxD.**

 **Issei: eso es muy fácil lo ve por mi verdad… ya que soy el protagonista y tengo la mejor meta que es tener harem y ser un rey harem. Oye y por qué me insultas y me dices idiota a mí.**

 **Dark goku ss4: bueno ahí te equivocas idiota porque el anime High School DxD. lo ve la mayoría de las personas solo porque esta rias. El anime High School DxD solo lo ve las personas porque esta rias y hay mucho fanservice en cada capítulo de las tres temporadas y las ovas que hay.**

 **Tu solo eres un pobre protagonista que no vale la pena issei porque primero que nada tu solo piensas en cosas pervertidas. Segundo piensas que ser un rey harem y tener muchas chicas es un gran sueño, pues te equivocas porque hay tantos personajes que tiene mejores metas que las tuyas.**

 **Issei: ¡ah! ¡Ah! ! Ah! Gua, gua, gua Ah! (sonido de llanto y esta llorado en un rincón) ah! Ah!**

 **Rias: no me esperaba que fuera por eso que siempre ve mi anime.**

 **Akeno: ara, ara, ara, ara Dark goku ss4 eso fue muy cruel con el pobre de issei que es fácil de humillar no crees.**

 **Kiba yuto: Dark goku ss4-san por curiosidad que aras con migo en esta historia cuando aparezca.**

 **Dark goku ss4: bueno lo que are con Tigo en esta historia es colocarte como un personaje femenino… y en este capitulo capítulo aparecerás por supuesto.**

 **Todos menos yo: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja eso es muy gracioso te ara un personaje femenino en esta historia.**

 **Kiba yuto: p-por qué me tenía colocar en esta historia siendo un personaje femenino. snif , snif,** **snif, snif, snif (sonido de llanto y se está arrepintiendo en otro rincón)**

* * *

 **Nota de autor: en esta historia crossover este goku es el de fukkatsu no f… y esta será una historia harem masivo y goku al tener a shenlong en su cuerpo no puede envejecer seguirá siendo joven. Para volverse el más poderoso que es la meta de goku ser el más poderoso y luchar contra oponentes poderosos eso hace que su sangre saiyajin se emocione de luchar con oponentes fuertes.**

 **Voy a color también chicas y personajes de otros animes, videojuegos, películas, comic y hentai ustedes me puede recomendar que personaje quiere aparece en esta historia. Quizás coloque que broly se convierte en mujer y regresa lucha con goku termina enamorada de él.**

 **Estará chicas de las cartas de yu gi oh en esta historia. Ustedes puede elegir que chicas de las cartas de yu gi oh "estará" una de ella será la maga oscura.**

 **Estoy pensado colocar que cell saldrá del infierno y se hace amigo de goku y entrenara con el tendrá un poder que superara al de Golden freezer. Ustedes me puede decir en los comentarios si quiere a cell en versión femenina o el que todos conocemos,**

 **Ravel en esta historia no será el obispo de riser phenex su hermano. porque el que será el obispo de riser phenex será un personaje inventado por mí.**

 **Abra escenas lemon en esta historia el único que tendrá un harem será goku y issei solo será un personaje secundario.**

 **Voy a colocar en capítulos posteriores a bardock y gine el padre y la madre de goku para que lo conozca. También traeré villanos en algún capitulo que sale del infierno para acabar con goku.**

 **Quizás coloque al symbiote venom que llegara y se unirá al cuerpo de goku solo que goku no será malvado al estar el symbiote venom en su cuerpo y será inmune a las ondas sonoras.**

 **Estoy pensado unir algún symbiote más al cuerpo de goku como: Venom,** **Carnage,** **Lasher,** **Anti-Veneno,** **phage,** **Riot,** **hybrid, Toxin y** **Scorn que es una versión masculina que tiene goku y la versión femenina la tendrá ravel,**

 **Y la chica Ravel Phoenix será la chica principal del harem de goku y ella tendrá algo más de poder, goku la entrenara. Ella tendrá el symbiote Scream, Agony symbiote estará en el cuerpo de ravel y será uno de los que les dará más poder. Los otros symbiote femeninas que estará dentro del cuerpo de ravel es: She-Venom,** **Scorn, Manía y carnaje versión femenina que se dividirá siendo la masculina que estará con goku y la femenina será la que esta con la linda ravel.**

 **Voy a colocar en algún capitulo posterior a una witch de left 4 dead y se enamora de goku ustedes qué pensaría estaría bien colocar una. Voy a colocar a algunas chicas vocaloid en esta historia lo pensare.**

 **Antes que nada seguro se me iba olvidar mencionar que en esta historia goku no es afectado por cosas santas como: Cruces, balas santas, agua bendita, que alguien hable de la biblia, espadas santas, etc. Colocare enemigos poderosos con los que luchara goku para proteger a las personas que quiere y esos enemigos será 50 veces más fuertes que goku.**

 **Yo no are en mis historias que estoy creado algo ridículo como bajarle el poder a algún protagonista como: goku, sesshomaru, etc. Porque hacer algo como eso no demostrara el potencial del persona tal para que supere sus límites de poder y sea más fuertes.**

 **Ustedes quiere que incluya a los POWER RANGERS en esta historia crossover. Ustedes puede elegir de que POWER RANGERS incluir "aquí" y si quiere que lo incluya entonces goku será uno.**

 **Quiere que haga que goku quite el Boosted Gear que contiene a Ddraig de issei… y que ese personaje idiota le doy otro Sacred Gea. O le dejo ese Sacred Gea a ese pervertido idiota, ustedes puede elegir en los comentarios.**

 **Los personajes de dragón ball no me pertenece son propiedad del estudio toei animation que lo animo y de su creador akira toriyama que fue quien los dibujo en manga. Los personajes de High School DxD son de Ichiei Ishibumi e ilustrada por Miyama-Zero escrita por el mismo autor e ilustrada por Hiroji Mishima. Yo soy solo el autor de esta historia que espero que les guste y hay algunos personajes que inventare.**

* * *

 **Canción 'DRAGON SOUL (EN ESPAÑOL)'**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **VIBRANDO ESTÁ UN GRAN PODER**

 **DENTRO DE MÍ (DENTRO DE MÍ)**

 **NO MOSTRARÉ DEBILIDAD**

 **ANTE EL RIVAL…**

 **YO CUIDARÉ CON VOLUNTAD**

 **A TODO SER (A TODO SER)**

 **CON EL AMOR QUE EN MÍ NACIÓ**

 **GRACIAS A ÉSTE GRAN PODER**

 **MI ESPÍRITU DE LUCHA ME**

 **GUIARÁ EN LAS BATALLAS**

 **SI ME ENFRENTO A RIVALES CON**

 **UN GRAN PODER, YO VENCERÉ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **MOMENTO ES DOKKAN DOKKAN**

 **DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y**

 **JUNTOS A LAS NUBES TOCAR**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE**

 **CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…**

 **¡** Dragón **SouL!**

 **SOLO NO ESTOY, TENGO LA FE**

 **PARA VENCER (PARA VENCER)**

 **EN MÍ ESTÁ, DEL**

 **UNIVERSO TODO EL PODER**

 **CON ESTA LUZ, LA OBSCURIDAD**

 **SE ACABARÁ (SE ACABARÁ)**

 **SUEÑOS EN MÍ HARÁ BRILLAR**

 **PARA HACERLOS REALIDAD**

 **CONCENTRADO EN LA BATALLA,**

 **EL PODER EN MÍ AUMENTARA**

 **Y RECORRE POR MI CUERPO.**

 **¡NO ME RENDIRÉ, SEGUIRÉ HASTA EL FIN!**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO**

 **SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO**

 **QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **MOMENTO ES DOKKAN DOKKAN**

 **DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y**

 **JUNTOS LAS NUBES TOCAR**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE**

 **CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO**

 **SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO**

 **QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

* * *

 **COMIENZA LA HISTORIA**

 **Casa de goku**

Goku antes de ir a entrenar con wiss hace un año, **"** descubrió que su esposa chichi lo engañaba **"** con otra persona cuando goku regresaba de buscar un pescado enorme encuentra a su esposa con yamcha en su cama y los ven desnudos **.**

¡Ah! Chichi que estás haciendo **…** ¡oh! goku lo siento pero desde que derrotaste a majin buu te en estado engañado **…** porque no me has atendido solo te preocupa el entrenamiento, luchar con enemigos fuertes y proteger a la tierra así que encontré consuelo en yamcha **.** Que me dan cariño y aporta dinero así que ahora te pido el divorcio ya no estamos más casados goku **.**

Ok chichi estúpida me iré y buscare mis cosas para vivir en otro lugar no quiero seguir durmiendo en la misma cama con una perra como tú **.** ¿que solo le interesa que sus hijos estudie todos los días? y que seamos una familia normal **,** sabes eres muy insoportable y ninguno de nosotros te soporta chi-chi **.**

Goku recogió todas sus cosas para irse a vivir a otro lado pero antes van a hacer algo **.** Goku había colocado toda las ropas suya en una maleta enorme y tiene su comida que estaba pescado **.**

¡Antes de que me valla ustedes morirá porque no quiero volver a ver sus sucias caras **!…** de una zorra de mierda y a una basura de mal amigo que ya deja de ser mi amigo **.** Lo que dijo goku asombro a ellos dos nunca vieron a goku tan enojado de la furia con alguien **,** esta sudado tiene miedo por su vida **.**

Goku desaparece velozmente y ellos no pueden seguir con sus ojos los movimientos que hace goku **.** Goku aparece frente yamcha le pega cuarenta veces en el estómago dejándolo muy herido botado sangre en todo el cuerpo **.**

¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ahh! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ah, ah, ah ahhh Goku perdóname yo no quería que esto pasara y perder tu amistad todo fue culpa de esa perra que me sedujo para que fuera su amante **.**

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Goku eso no es cierto lo que dice yamcha el vino y me sedujo y yo acepte porque me daba dinero, placer y cariño **.** Goku se acerca chi-chi y le pega una cachetada muy fuerte que se escuchó en todo el monte paoz **…** también le pega treinta cinco golpes en el estómago y veinte cinco en la vagina que la deja muy sagrada todo su cuerpo y la vagina la tiene destrozada **.**

¡Sabes zorra yo nunca te amé **!…** yo trate de quererte pero nunca pude solo me case con Tigo basura **…** por esa estúpida promesa que querías que yo hiciera. Si me lo hubieras explicado bien no hubiera aceptado esa estúpida promesa de casarme con Tigo eres una mala mujer **.**

Eres codiciosa por el dinero **…** obligabas al pobre de gohan a estudiar todos los días sin descanso **.** No te importaba que destruyera la tierra **…** pero lo que si te importaba era dejar que gohan estudiara todos los días y no entrenar con migo y hacerse fuerte él. Eres una mujer muy enojona yo nunca te quise y nunca lo are te odio morirá ambos ahora **.**

Y no quiero que le hagas eso a goten tampoco **…** ¿Por qué? el ahora, al estar libre de ti puede entrenar con migo y gohan **…** y divertirse con migo y olvidarse de ti al yo aniquilarte ahora mismo **.**

Chi-chi está en el suelo sufriendo por la paliza que le dio goku a ella y por lo que le dijo goku **.** Ella esta llorado porque se le partió el corazón al escuchar lo que le dijo goku que él nunca la quiso **.**

 **¡** Ah **!** ah **,** ah **,** ah **,** ah **,** ah guah guah no **,** no **,** no goku perdóname yo puedo ser una mejor mujer dejado de enojarme por todo **.** Yo puedo ser una mejor esposa por favor, favor olvida esto hay **,** hay duele esos golpes que me diste ayúdame **.**

Goku junta sus manos empieza a cargar energía para usar un kamehameha para acabar con ellos dos **.** Morirá aquí mismo y cuando los elimine será solo un recuerdo ka **…** me **…** ha **…** me **…** haaaaaaaaa **.** El kamehameha de goku trago a Chi-chi y yamcha destruyo una parte de la casa **.**

Noooooooooo gokuuuuuuuu haaaaaaaaaaaaa **.** El kamehameha de goku exploto con los cuerpos de Chi-chi y yamcha. Los amigos de goku y sus hijos llegaron volado y sintieron el poderoso kamehameha de goku **.**

Al llegar ellos al monte paoz se sorprendieron **…,** al ver que hay un hoyo enorme en la casa de la familia de goku y se dieron cuenta que el enorme hoyo fue causado por el poderoso kamehameha que uso goku **.** Ellos vieron que goku en su cara está muy enojado por algo que paso y se pregunta qué seria eso **.**

Krillin **:** goku que paso aquí porque hiciste un kamehameha aquí y no siento el ki de yamcha ni el de Chi-chi **.** No será que fuiste tú el que los elimino con ese poderoso kamehameha verdad amigo **,** ¿por favor goku? dinos que te paso y porque estas tan enojado **,** dinos que te causo eso **.** Krillin, los amigos de goku y sus hijos gohan y goten **…,** ven como mira con odio a una foto milk su esposa y eso les sorprendió muchísimo a ellos nunca lo ha visto así a él **.**

Gohan **:** papa acaso tu mataste a mama ¿qué hiso esa mujer? (grito gohan a goku sorprendiendo a todos **.** ) para que estés tan enojado así **.** Gohan vio en el rostro de su padre arrepentimiento, ira, dolor al ser engañado y desprecio hacia los que mato. Gohan se dio cuenta que su padre le debió afectar lo que abra visto para hacerlo tan enojado por culpa de alguien **.**

Goku **: ¡** gohan hijo lo que paso es que llegue de pescar! **…** este pescado y me encontré a tu madre desnuda con yamcha teniendo relaciones sexuales **.** Lo que dijo goku sorprendió a todos **(el único que no está ahí es piccolo, y él están viendo desde el templo lo que paso.)** no esperaba que esos dos engañaba a goku y era amantes **.**

Ella me lo confeso cuando llegue que yamcha era su amante después que mate a majin buu empezaron a engañarnos **.** Él le daba dinero a esa codiciosa mujer **,** me olvidare hoy mismo de esos dos que ya no existe para mí **.** Gohan hijo por favor cuida a goten en tu casa que vives con videl yo los visitare cada día hijos míos ( **goku le sale lagrimas)** yo mientras tanto viviré en el templo de kamisama **.**

Goten y gohan camina hacia goku y lo abraza empieza a sollozar al darse cuenta que su madre es una basura de mujer **.** Claro que si papa cuidare muy bien a goten en mi casa y vendrás todos los días eres bienvenido a nuestra casa **.**

Papa me portare bien viviendo con gohan por favor cuídate **.** Jajaja Tranquilo goten me cuidare **(goku pasa su mano por el pelo de goten y gohan los amigos de goku llora por escuchar lo que le dijo)** gohan hijo si hubiera sabido que esa mujer era así desde el principio me hubiera divorciado para que nosotros viviríamos felices sí que te obligara a estudiar todos los días **.**

Gohan abraza a su padre y comienza a sollozar porque se dio cuenta que su madre fue una mala madre y siempre se enojaba y no lo dejaba entrenar y disfrutar de las cosas **.** Gohan y goten yo siempre estaré orgullosos de ustedes yo los quiero mucho cuídese **.**

Adiós amigos me voy al templo cuídese amigos **.** Goku recogió todas sus cosas y se fue volado al templo de kamisama que había visto todo lo que había pasado **.**

* * *

 **Templo de kamisama**

Mr **.** popo **:** Kamisama que le pasa que vio allá abajo ¿qué paso allá abajo en la tierra acaso murió alguien?

Dende **:** Allá abajo en la tierra Si paso algo mr popo usted también lo vio verdad piccolo **.** Si lo vi yo no puedo creer que chi-chi le hiciera eso a goku me sorprendió más que goku los dejo muy heridos a esos dos para luego matarlos con un kamehameha **.** Siento el ki de goku se acerca rapidamente por lo que vi el vendrá acá para vivir aquí **.**

Mr **.** popo **:** esa mujer chi-chi nunca fue una buena persona se enojaba por todo es codiciosa por el dinero obligo a goku a trabajar **.**

Goku llego con sus cosas al templo de kamisama **.** "hola chicos estoy seguro que vieron lo que paso halla abajo así que me puedo quedar aquí **.** Tranquilo señor goku puede quedarse aquí a vivir" **.**

Antes te puedo pedir algo dende **…** y que será esa cosa señor goku que me van a pedir **.** La primera cosa que quiero es, que coloques las esferas del dragón en mi cuerpo y que pueda cumplirme deseos infinitos y para que no pase algo imprudente que alguien busque las esferas y has otras esferas que pueda cumplir solo tres deseos **.**

Ok señor goku colocare las esferas del dragón en su cuerpo y creare otras por si pasa algo **.** Dende hace un hechizo y aparece las 7 esferas del dragón y entra en el cuerpo de goku **.**

Se me olvido decirle señor goku ¿que ahora que tiene las esferas? dentro usted tiene ahora eterna juventud **.** y en un minuto usted tendrá 28 años y no van a envejecer gracias a que las esferas permite que usted no se vuelva viejo y no le afectara las enfermedades ni las enfermedades de transmisión sexual a usted señor goku **.**

Goku **,** piccolo y mr popo se sorprende con lo que dijo kamisama **…** ahora goku esta brillado de color dorado todo su cuerpo y pasaron unos minutos y dejo de brillar **,** y es de 28 años ahora. Valla no pese que pasaría eso ja, ja, ja oye dende la otra cosa eran si me puedes dar algo de comer y donde coloco mis cosas **.**

Déjame que le enseñe cuál será su habitación para que usted se quedara aquí **…** mientras mr. Popo preparara algo de comida para usted **.**

Sr goku déjeme informarle que he reparado la puerta de la habitación del tiempo **…** que había sido destruida cuando vino majin buu y había entrado con piccolo y la mejore por si quiere entrenar **.** Eso es muy bueno dende aprovechare para entrenar todos los días para ser más fuerte **.**

* * *

 **Pasaron seis meses**

Goku pasó 6 meses entrenado en el templo que es ahora su nueva casa **.** El entrenaba cada día y noche en la habitación del tiempo **.** Goku al terminar el entrenamiento que hacia cada día él iba a la casa de gohan para visitar a él y goten **.**

Goku llevaba a gohan **,** goten y trunks cada día a la habitación del tiempo para que entrene con él **…** para que incremente su poder de pelea que estaba muy bajo **.** Goku usaba el Súper Saiyan God **(Súper Saiyan dios)** que había dominado para entrenar **.**

Gohan entrenaba en súper saiyajin para recuperar la fuerza que perdió en años **,** el entrenaba duramente con goten y trunks **…** ellos entrenaba en súper Saiyan y los niños goten y trunks alcanzaron el súper saiyajin 2 y 3 **.**

Gohan también había aumentado un poco más su poder igual que su hermano goten y trunks el hijo de vegeta **.** Goku había aumentado su poder también ahora es más fuerte que antesde la lucha de bills **.** Goku se dio cuenta que sus hijos y trunks incrementaron su poder considerablemente con el entrenamiento que tuvieron con él y está feliz por ellos que "están" más fuertes que antes al alcanzar el súper saiyajin 2 y 3 **.**

* * *

 **Corporación Cápsula**

Goku fue a la Corporación Cápsula para hablar con bulman para preguntarle donde esta vegeta y ella le había dicho que fue a entrenar con Wiss el maestro de bills **.**

Goku se emocionó y decidió esperar que llegue Wiss para decirle que lo entrene y ser más fuerte que bills **.**

Wiss había llegado para comer algo de comida de la tierra que le diera bulma **.** Goku le había pedido a Wiss que lo entrenara y Wiss le dijo que si pero le dijo que antes esperara que termine la comida **.**

Goku espero a que Wiss terminara de comer para irse a entrenar con Wiss al planeta de bills **.** Wiss termino de comer la comida que le había traído bulma y se fue con goku para entrenarlo con vegeta **.**

* * *

 **Ahora en el planeta de wiss en el entrenamientro de goku y vegeta**

Goku y vegeta tiene traje diferente a los habituales **(el traje que usa goku y vegeta es el que usaron en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección De Freezer)** goku y vegeta está entrenado con wiss para poder incrementar más su poder de la transformación del súper saiyajin dios **.** Ellos dos trata de acertar golpes a wiss con golpes y patadas pero los dos no logra acertar ni un solo golpe a wiss **.** se mueve muy rápido y esquiva muy fácil sus golpes **.**

* * *

 **En la tierra**

Goku había llegado a la tierra después del entrenamiento que tuvieron goku y vegeta para luchar contra freezer **.** Porque lo había revivido su ejército para que le ayudara a conquistar los habitantes de algunos planetas que se están revelado **…** porque se ha enterado que freezer había muerto por eso se había revelado **.**

Goku: llegamos a tiempo **.**

Krillin: si aunque admito que estuvo muy cerca siempre llegado tarde pase lo que pase nunca cambiaras ( **Krillin le cortaron el pelo en esta peli es otra vez calvo.)**

Goku: ja, ja, ja, ja no era mi intención **.**

Freezer: Valla estas aquí no sabes cuánto ansiaba este momento **.** Aunque no esperaba que vegeta viniera con Tigo **.** Lo más importante es que el momento de mi dulce venganza llego finalmente **.**

Goku: Esas cosas solos las dices tú **…** dime como volviste a la vida **.**

Piccolo: usaron las esferas del dragón de la tierra eso fue hace 6 meses confiesa **.**

Describí ¿que no hay peor lugar que el infierno? que existe en la tierra después de despojarme de todos mis poderes me abandonaron en un asqueroso campo de flores atrapado en un capullo como un insecto **.**

Donde eran visitados por ángeles y hadas que entonaba una detestable canción en ocasiones me torturaba con un desfile protagonizado por muñecos de peluche. No tienes idea del horrible tormento por el que tuve que pasar **.**

Yo no estoy aquí para escuchar tus tontas quejas además tú fuiste quien quiso venir a la tierra y trunks tuvo que aniquilarte **.**

Solo quiero dejar algo en claro no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que aun sigues con vida y te tengo otra sorpresa resulta que estuve entrenado unos cuantos meses **.** Para que en esta ocasión no me vuelvas a derrotar es la primera vez que esfuerzo en algo así yo un guerrero prodigio **.**

Puedo percibir sorprendentemente el incremento de tu nivel de pelea y es admirable **.** Pero acaso no te has puesto a pensar yo también me volví mucho más fuerte **…** lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión fue que me confíen esta vez peleare utilizado mi última transformación **.**

Freezer comenzó a expulsar su poder para transformase en su 4 forma **.** Grrrrrrrr grrrrr **.** Tiene un aura morada que lo está cubriendo mientras se está transformado en su cuarta forma **.**

Goku: uh momento que clase entrenamiento **…,** tuviste dime **.**

Maestro roshi: esto no es bueno muchachos es mejor apártanos de este lugar **.**

Goku: Veo con asombro que esto va en serio admito que si no fueras un villano si remedio serias un buen rival **…,** es una gran pena **.** No has cambiado nada tus comentarios siempre logra ponerme de mal humor **.**

Goku y freezer ahora tiene una aura que los rodea **…,** la de goku es blanco con dorado y freezer es morado **.**

Que paso acaso no te vas a convertir en súper sayajin **…** "no comas asías por ahora no es necesario que lo haga" **.**

Oh con que tienes suficiente confianza **.** Algo así **.** Entonces es momento de comenzar con mi venganza **.**

Goku y freezer se empezaron a dar golpe y esquivándolos **.** Goku le pega un puñetazo a freezer en el estómago y lo manda volado a un muro y van volado freezer para golpear a goku **.**

Goku y freezer esta volado y lazándose puñetazos y patadas **.** y los esquiva cada uno **.** Freezer y goku sale volado más arriba en el cielo está arriba de unas nubes **.**

Goku golpea a freezer en la cara y lo agarra de la cola para luego lazarlo a la tierra **.** freezer vuelve volado hacia donde esta goku y sigue golpeándose y esquivado **.** Goku le esquiva todos los golpes que le intenta dar freezer **.** Y freezer está todo herido de los golpes que le dan goku **…** goku envía hacia algunos muro de tierra a freezer **.**

Piccolo: no puedo creerlo goku está peleado con freezer y aun así no ha recibido ni un solo golpe **.**

Jaco: esto parece una pesadilla jamás imagine que hubiera un terrícola con esa fuerza **.**

Bulman: aunque goku viene de la raza saiyajin **.**

Saiyajin dices y que hace en la tierra **…** una raza que se vio extinta con todo su planeta **.**

Mi esposo que esta allá también es saiyajin **.** Eh tienes que estar bromeado pretenderé que no escuche eso se supone que soy el encargado de la tierra y no quiero tener conflictos **.**

Goku le pega en el cuello a freezer y lo manda al mar **.** Freezer le laza una bola de energía que goku rechaza lazado otra y se bloquea **.** explota ambas esferas de energía en el cielo **.** freezer le laza a goku disco mortales que se parece a la técnica de krillin que se llama kienzan (Disco Destructor) y las que laza freezer son moradas en total fueron 50 disco mortales y goku los repelía muy fácil enviado los hacia otro lado con sus brazos **.**

Freezer: Muere goku **.** Grita freezer y laza una esfera enorme con un inmenso poder de color morado y goku la bloque con un Kame Hame Ha instantáneo.

Goku grita y el Kame Hame Ha instantáneo de goku le gana a la bola de energía de freezer **.** La manda volado hacia freezer, esa bola de energía **…** Causa una explosión en el cielo al explotar cerca de freezer a quema ropa **.**

El kame hame ha **…** lo dejo con heridas y ahora está enojado van volado y llega donde esta goku **.** Freezer trata de golpear a goku y él le esquiva los ataques que envía **.** Goku **:** Dime una cosa eso fue todo **.**

Goku sigue esquivado fácilmente los golpes que le manda freezer **…** freezer trata de golpear a goku y dejarlo herido con los golpes y patadas que le envía a goku pero no sirve **.**

Goku esquiva todos los golpes y ataques que envía freezer **.** Vegeta se enojó porque quería ser el siguiente en pelear así que van volado hacia donde está **.** Y golpea a goku en la cara mientras él está luchado contra freezer **…** Goku no se dio cuenta de que vegeta estaba cerca **.**

Goku esquiva los golpes que le manda vegeta **…** Insecto que rápido olvidas todo dijimos que nos turnaríamos en la pelea.

Goku: Hay vaya agresividad oye, aún es muy pronto **…** bulma; a que esta jugado ese par de torpes… Ahora goku y vegeta se dan golpes y esquiva golpes cada uno **.**

Uhh ja, ja, ja, ja ahora entiendo quien iban a decir que todavía me tienes un poco de lealtad **…** freezer aprovecha que goku y vegeta está peleado y le laza un rayo de energía que ellos esquiva **.**

No te mentas en esto vegeta yo estoy aquí para hacer pedazos al odioso de goku **…** ves te lo dije dame unos minutos más y será tu turno de acuerdo **.**

Vegeta: maldición **.**

Freezer: en verdad estoy sorprendido ya sé que ha pasado bastantes años **…,** pero no me esperaba que tus habilidades de pelea se hubiese incrementado tanto **.**

Goku: justo por eso te lo advertí **.**

Freezer: Fue una excelente idea el haber entrenado antes ah je, je, je, je, je **…** Goku: parece que tienes algo reservado para el final **.**

Freezer: que astuto eres te felicito pero creo que no soy el único **.**

Goku: olvidemos la sorpresa, que te parece si usamos nuestro poder al máximo **.**

Bien en entonces comienza tu goku **…** "estas seguro si lo hago me terminara por aburrir, bien tú lo pediste" **.**

Goku y freezer baja al suelo para expulsar el máximo de sus poderes **.**

Piccolo: Ahora que van a hacer porque ya dejaron de pelear **.**

Goku grita y expulsa sus poderes al máximo **…** haaaaaa agh haaa **.** Una energía azul rodea completamente el cuerpo de goku **,** el cuerpo de goku es rodeado por una energía azul, mientras el liberar su nueva transformación que obtuvo con el arduo entrenamiento **…**

La nueva transformación de Fase dios rodea todo el cuerpo de goku con un aura azul **.** La energía azul empieza a cambiar **,** Goku se ve igual que en su fase de Super Saiyajin Base, pero hay cambios en el pelo, cejas, ojos y aura, los cuales son de un color azul **.** El aura es más activa y más grande, demostrando que hay un gran aumento de poder **.**

Freezer se sorprendió por la nueva transformación de goku y su aumento de poder **…** se dio cuenta que goku ahora es más fuerte y su poder de pelea más que antes **.**

El nombre de la nueva transformación es Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin **…** que lograron goku y vegeta luego de entrenar con Wiss **.**

Goku: Que te parece **.**

Freezer: van solo te transformaste en súper saiyajin **.**

Goku: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja digamos que hay una gran diferencia es complicado de explicar pero lo diré así soy un saiyajin **…** que alcanzo la fase dios y que ahora se transformó en súper saiyajin **.** Me dan gusto escuchar eso que bueno que no me confié tome la decisión correcta al aceptar el desafío de una nueva evoluciónpara vengarme de ti goku **.**

Goku: deja de estar presumiendo y muéstrame cuál es tu máximo poder **.**

Freezer empieza a gritar y esta comenzado a liberar su máximo poder **…,** lo está rodeado una energía dorada en todo el cuerpo y brilla mucho la luz que se ve al expulsar el poder de freezer **.**

Es Intensamente la luz dorada que se expulsó mientras freezer **…** se está transformado y el termino de evolucionar se llama Golden freezer **.** La piel del usuario se vuelve púrpura, más precisamente en el área de las manos, los pies, y el área de la boca **.** Su armadura biológica adquiere un tono dorado mientras esta transformado y en algunas partes del el cuerpo tienen un tono más oscuro **.** También se da otros cambios físicos tales como un aumento mayor de la musculatura y la altura del usuario **.**

Goku: Eso es asombroso **…** dice goku al ver el cambio de freezer y de su poder **.**

Vegeta: ohhh que fue lo que hizo **.**

Freezer: Ohhhhh Jo, Jo, Jo, Jo obtén por el color dorado **…,** para hacer notar este cambio más claro **.** No puede ser quizás el nombre de esta evolución le suene trillado pero la llame Golden freezer obviamente el color no es lo único que cambio también las habilidades son impresionantes **.**

Goku: Lo sé y me alegra que la pelea sea más interesante **…,** ahora que veo este gran cambio no sabes, "cuánto deseos tengo de continuar" **.** Qué opinas algo me dice que esta va a ser una pelea muy reñida **.**

Freezer: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo **…,** goku: oye vegeta que te parece si cambiamos lugares aceptas **.** Vegeta: ah en momentos así es cuando dices más tonterías **…** que no escuchaste a freezer vino a pelear con Tigo **.**

Goku **:** Ja, ja, ja, ja pues vamos a intentarlo **…** goku se pone en posición de combate kame **.** Goku se mueven volado rápidamente donde esta freezer volado y envía un puñetazo a freezer **.**

Freezer bloquea el golpe que le iba a dar goku **,** y le dan un golpe en el estómago que lo manda volado hacia donde está un muro de rocas **.**

Freezer le laza pequeñas bolas de energía de sus dedos hacia goku **…** goku aparece atrás de freezer y lo golpe en la espalda con las dos manos enviándolo hacia el mar **.**

Freezer sale volado rápido donde esta goku arriba en el cielo **…** se empieza a dar golpes y esquivar, freezer arrincona a goku contra unas rocas cerca del mar **.** "Luego goku sale volado hacia freezer" y se agarra de las manos y se dan cabezazos ambos **.**

Freezer giro a goku y le metió una patada en el estómago **…** goku le tira una patada a freenzer en la cabeza, sigue recibiendo golpes y patadas cada uno **.**

Goku y freezer se movieron volado cerca de un volcán **…** para seguir la batalla **.** Goku le dan golpes a freezer y el los esquiva **.** goku sigue mando golpes y patadas a freezer, "esquiva goku y contrataca los ataques que hace freezer" **.**

Wiss: Hola todos **.** Aparece Wiss y bills, "todos se voltea para ver a wiss y bills" **…** Wiss: bills-sama **.** Krillin: bills-sama, wiss-san que hace aquí **.**

Wiss: hola bulma venimos a probar ese postre riquísimo **…** bills: espero que lo hallas traído con Tigo **.** Bulma: eh si lo traje por si las dudas porque la pregunta **.** Bills: Más vale que tenga un buen sabor ya que nos tomamos la molestia de venir, de tan lejos de lo contrario destruiremos la tierra **.**

Bulman: Este no es momento para hablar de eso está bien enseguida lo traigo aunque puede que se halla derretido un poco **.**

Goku: Haaaaaaa. Goku le manda patadas a freezer y el las bloquea **…** freezer hace lo mismo manda patadas y goku también las bloquea **.** Haaa freezer le lazo a goku un ataque de energía que lo esquivafácilmente **.**

Freezer: Creo que se me paso la mano en este ataque **…** bulman: Aquí tiene. Dice bulma y les dan el helado a bills y wiss. Wiss: cielos este postre se ven sublimen probemos pues auhhh hayyyyyy su principal ingredientes es el helado ya lo hemos disfrutado previamente.

Bills: Esto me recuerda a los cerebros de las ranas gigantes que habitan el planeta vano… bills agarra una fresa y se la come. Bills: y por lo visto también tiene fruta fresca y dulce que cosa más deliciosa hey ya probaste esto wiss si estoy en eso.

Wiss: puede que se trate de un postre sencillo pero su sabor es avasallante. Bills: Apropósito ya viste que freezer incremento considerablemente su poderes. Wiss: pobre goku. wiss: la está pasado mal pero que deleite hay bulma esto blanco no es helado verdad así es se llama crema batida.

Bills: Veo que vegeta no quiere hacer equipo con goku… eso habla bills a los otros. Bills: lastima juntos podría ganarle. Wiss: Dudo que esos dos haga equipo. Wiss: y todo por culpa del orgullo jajajaja. Bills: par de tontuelos… wiss: hayyyyyy me recuerda a alguien.

Freezer le pega una patada a goku en las costillas… goku: Que mala suerte voy perdió en esta pelea. Freezer: Ha huhuhu si por lo visto sí.

Goku: me tienes impresionado lo que hiciste fue admirable… debo confesar que en mi caso me tomo bastante tiempo alcanzar el nivel que tengo ahora.

Freezer: jajajaja tus lloriqueos no ayudara en nada agradezco el esfuerzo que has realizo pero solo eres un saiyajin insignificante… y esta es mi única oportunidad para hacerte añicos y no la desperdiciare por nada del mundo.

Sorbet: si bien dicho señor freezer. **(Ese es uno de los soldados de freezer que quedaron vivos él es el único)**

Freezer y goku sale del volcán inactivo donde estaba peleado… freezer se dan cuenta de bills el dios de la destrucción que está comiendo un helado y se preocupó.

Freezer: Grrrr ohhhh que es bills. Bills: Para ti sigo siendo señor bills me oyes. Freezer: Perdón señor bills.

Bills: Oye estas ciego o que, pues vine aquí a comer este delicioso postre helado. Freezer: De corazón espero que usted no haya venido intervenir en mi venganza. Bills: No hay nada que me interese menos, "por mi puedes hacer lo que te plazca lo único es que te voy a pedir es te alejes no quiero comer un postre que este Cubierto de polvo."

Freezer: no pieza interrumpir la pelea o sí.

Bills: que parte de has lo que te plazca no entendiste… soy el dios de la destrucción y no estoy a favor de nadie.

Bulma: Un momento. Dice bulma. Bulma: no se ofrecerá para ayudarnos. Bills: Una pelea es una pelea. Bulma: Que disparate dice nos puede matar a todos. Bills: Que escandalo cállate deja de lloriquear, mientras tengas comida deliciosa que ofrecerme yo te protegeré solo quédate a mi lado. se coloca detrás de bills gohan, piccolo, krillin, maestro roshi y Ten Shin Han para que los proteja.

Jaco: oye es el dios de la destrucción ese de allá.

Bulma: si ¿Por qué…?

Jaco: le pedirías que se tome una foto con migo.

Bulma: ¿Por qué…? no se lo pides tú, personalmente aunque corres el riesgo de que te destruya.

Jaco: bueno mejor no.

Freezer: Ahora llego el momento de continuar con mi venganza. Goku: Quieres seguir peleado te recomiendo que mejor regreses a tu planeta, mientras estás en ventaja después de todo se tomaron la molestia de revivirte. Freezer: Crees que voy a marcharme cuando tengo la victoria justo frente mis ojos.

Vegeta: Kakaroto si quieres puedo remplazarte… Goku: Hay eres un chapucero de seguro descubriste su punto débil y quieres aprovecharlo. Freezer: Mi punto débil jajaja pero que bromista eres por favor, durante la batalla debiste darte cuenta un ser perfecto como yo no puede tener fallas Jajajaja. Goku: solo digamos que hasta el momento es difícil hallar una.

Vegeta: Aunque para conseguir tu venganza primero tuviste que evolucionar a Golden freezer… una vez que lo conseguiste viniste de inmediato a la tierra cierto. Freezer: En efecto hay algo de malo en ello. Goku: Claro el desgaste de tu energía es agresivo debiste tomarte tu tiempo esperar a que tu cuerpo se acostumbrara a esa gran evolución.

Freezer: Uhhhh tienes mucha razón entonces no perderé el tiempo y te aniquilare de una buena vez. Freezer y goku se mueve volado para seguir continuado con la batalla, goku empieza a dar golpes a freezer y los esquiva freezer. Freezer le dan un golpe a goku en la cara y no le dolió ahora goku le metió una patada en la cara y freezer también le dio una patada el pecho pero goku le agarra la pierna y le da un puñetazo en la barriga.

Se movieron goku y freezer cerca del mar. Goku le laza múltiples bolas de energía a freezer, y freezer aparece detrás de goku y le pega un puñetazo en el rostro que lo manda cerca del mar. Goku vuelve a subir donde esta freezer, le dan unos golpes y lo manda cerca del agua luego aparece cerca de freezer y le dan un rodillazo en el estómago estado bajo del agua los dos goku.

Goku Estaba por salir para poder respirar, pero freezer lo agarrar de la pierna con la cola y goku le pega un puñetazo en el rostro para que lo suelte y le dan unas 5 patada en el estómago… goku no puede aguantar más si aire y sale. Freezer le laza una bola de energía que le llega en la cara pero goku se protegió con los brazos colocándoselo en el rostro.

sale volado goku con freezer agarrado de su pierna derecha… goku le apareció otra vez su aura azul mientras sale del agua Goku y freezer esta respirado un poco después de estar bajo el agua.

Goku y freezer se volvieron a mover y mientras esta volado freezer le laza 20 disco mortal y goku los esquiva está parado sobre el agua y esquiva los disco mortales que le manda freezer.

Goku vuela cerca de unas rocas y freezer crea 5 disco destructores y goku los manda a otro lado fácilmente y ahora freezer van volado donde esta goku y le pega un puñetazo en la cara y no le hizo nada y freezer dice ahora.

Ahora goku pone los dedos de la mano izquierda en una posición y hace el golpe de una pulgada en lado izquierdo de freezer es donde recibe el impacto de ese golpe fue muy fuerte. ( **El puñetazo de una pulgada es una técnica de puñetazo de las artes marciales chinas (kung fu) realizado a muy corta distancia (0-6 pulgadas). El puñetazo de una pulgada fue popularizado por el actor y artista marcial Bruce Lee.)** El lugar donde recibió el golpe freezer fue en el lado derecho del pecho donde está el corazón el golpe causo que le saliera algo de saliva y sangre de la boca.

Bills: ugh tenía razón son ellos los que tiene la ventaja en esta batalla.

Wiss: óigame señor eso sí que no esa fresa era mía porque se la comió.

Bills: mientes con todo los dientes cuantas llevas tú.

Wiss: solo tres por.

Bills: así pues yo solo me comí dos.

Wiss: cuanta mentira yo vi claramente que se comió cuatro este postre tenía 8 fresas en total.

Bills: basta de chapoteo recuerda que soy un dios.

Wiss deja de discutir con bills porque se comió una de las fresas y se puso deprimido que se comieran bills la última.

Goku le pega una patada a freezer y el la bloquea con el brazo izquierdo pero goku le manda otra patada y freezer cae al mar.

Goku hace la posición de las manos y dice kame... hame… Haaaaaaaaa y freezer trata de bloquear el kame hame ha pero es muy fuerte para bloquear. No me veceras grrrr y goku grita haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. y el kame hame ha tiene más poder y golpea a freezer y el kame hame ha llego hasta el mar que esta abajo y exploto.

Krillin: lo logro

Freezer sale muy herido del agua, después de haber recibido ese poderoso kame hame ha en modo Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin.

Goku: Ves como yo tenía razón haz caso a lo que te digo será mejor que te vayas ahora, peleare contra ti las veces que sea necesarias. Freezer: Maldito grita freezer se dio cuenta que no puede ganar el grito causo que el agua se dividiera en dos la del mar.

Goku aparece cerca de freezer que está muy herido y goku no se dio cuenta que Sorbet… estaba cerca y le dispara en el pecho al bajar la guardia en el corazón y goku pierde la trasformación. Hiciste un buen trabajo Sorbet.

Grrrrrrr haaaaa… goku cae al suelo al recibir ese ataque en el corazón y no darse cuenta. Le sale sangre y saliva de la boca y algo de sangre donde le dispararon.

Sorbet: es un honor… estar a su servicio.

Fue una gran estrategia el haber pensado en un plan de alterno en caso de el otro fracasara. Freezer patea a goku que está muy herido después de haber recibido ese ataque en el corazón y freezer todavía sigue pateado a goku en el estómago.

Krilin: gokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Muy bien se ha terminado la hora de la siesta… freezer empieza a patear a goku en el pecho en la herida del corazón que recibió y goku esta gritado grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Wiss: se lo advertí se lo dije, se lo dije.

Bills: es un tramposo pero gracias a eso freezer obtuvo la ventaja.

Freezer sigue pisado el pecho a goku disfrutado de derrotarlo… goku le duele mucho el pecho. freezer patea a goku y se estrella contra un muro de rocas. Krilin, gohan, piccolo y Ten Shin Han ellos trataron de ir donde esta goku para ayudarle y también darle la última semillas del ermitaño que queda pero freezer les lazo un ataque de energía y ellos no pudieron acercarse.

Freezer: Hahahaha te lo dije tu ingenuidad siempre será tu punto débil, a pensar de que eres muy fuerte tienes la mala costumbre de confiarte demasiado… y eso te pone en desventaja a pensar de tener un cuerpo muy resistente. Es increíble que te hayas desplomado al recibir un rayo de esa arma debes sentirte frustrado jajaja pobre goku.

En verdad me das lastima ya tenías la pelea ganada pero al final gracias a tu descuidos… yo soy el que se quedara con la victoria. Al fin se cumplirá el anhelo que en visto en sueños jajajajaaa ah aunque pensándolo bien no será nada divertido si te aniquilo ahora mismo.

Freezer: Vegeta no te gustaría participar en este juego entiendo, tu rabia toda tu vida as detestado a este sayajin… no es así porque no me demuestras en este momentos la lealtad que me tenías hace algunos años si lo haces serás el único que le perdone la vida.

Bulma: no lo hagas vegeta.

Freezer: Cállate entrometida.

Goku: Me dio una paliza jajaja. Vegeta: No tiene mucho que wiss te lo advirtió por eso te digo que eres un torpe si remedio. Lamento decirte esto freezer pero necesito a este insecto para poder incrementar mis poderes y por eso no puedo acabar con su vida. Huhuhuhu entonces hagamos lo siguiente vegeta serás nombrado el comándate supremo de las fuerzas de freezer aunque por el momento sorbet es el único subordinado que tengo bueno después enlistaremos a más.

Vegeta: oh voy a ser el comandante supremo espero que no mientas.

Freezer: jajajaja no de ninguna manera.

Vegeta: Rayos que mala suerte, como no me entere de eso antes… Lo siento pero ya tome una decisión la cual es eliminarte por completo insecto.

Freezer: ¿que acabas de decir?

Vegeta: ¿fuiste tú el quien destruyo…? mi planeta natal creíste que después de eso iban a serte leal estas equivocado.

Wiss: qué curioso usted también estaba de acuerdo que destruyera el planeta vegita lo recuerda.

Bills; quieres callarte wiss.

Vegeta: krillin rápido dale una semilla del ermitaño a kakaroto o quieres verlo morir **(sus otros amigos no lo sabe solo piccolo kamisama y mr popo que goku es inmortal).**

Krillin: no enseguida voy.

Freezer: Pero que quieres que te vuelva a matar. Freezer laza una bola de energía hacia krillin y vegeta aparece y se la manda la bola de energía hacia sorbet y el muere.

Krillin: Ya llegue goku resiste amigo por suerte alguien no quiso comer la última semilla del ermitaño y sobro una. Goku se la come y se recupera y tiene aumento de poder gracias al zenkai **(es el término que se utiliza para denominar una habilidad que es genética-mente fundamental de los Saiyajin ya que a pesar que el término se refiere a la Habilidad Saiyajin también miembros de la Raza de Freezer, Namekianos e Incluso Humanos poseen una Habilidad similar. La capacidad es un rasgo genético que permite aumentar sustancialmente el poder de una persona después de la recuperación de lesiones mortales. Esta característica no es exclusiva de los Saiyajin de pura sangre como la falta de crecimiento del cabello, es ya incluso de los clones con los datos parciales ya que incluso los Saiyajines genéticos tienen esta capacidad. Ejemplos son los mitad Humanos/Saiyajin, tales como Gohan, Goten (Durante su Batalla con Bio-Broly), y la amenaza biológica Cell.)** Freezer se sorprende que goku se recupera y su poder aumento.

Goku: gracias vegeta me salvaste la vida.

Vegeta: a cambio de eso yo me quedare con el instante más emociónate de la pelea.

Goku: pues si lose ni lo menciones es todo tuyo **(y se van volado donde esta sus amigos junto con krillin)**

Jajajaja patrañas no tienes la destreza suficiente para ganarme. Vegeta se enoja y se transforma en Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin como goku. Qué curioso nunca sospechaste que yo también pudiera transformarme en aquel legendario súper sayajin.

Freezer se enoja y le laza una bola de energía y vegeta la bloque muy fácil y freezer le sigue lazado bolas de energía y vegeta camina directo a freezer **(seguro tiene un campo de ki por eso es que se está protegiendo para que no le pase lo mismo que goku)** freezer me conoces muy bien y sabes que no soy tan flexible como aquel insecto más vale que te prepares. No eres nadie para imponer tu autoridad esto no se van a quedar a si oíste.

Vegeta se mueve muy rápido y aparece cerca de freezer y le pega golpe en el estómago freezer trata de defenderse dando puñetazos pero vegeta los bloquea muy fácil y le pega un golpe en la cara a freezer y se recupera del golpe freezer y le manda un golpe a vegeta y él lo esquiva muy fácil y le pega una patada en el estómago a freezer.

Freezer sigue tratado de aceptarle un golpe, y vegeta los esquiva fácilmente. Porque freezer está muy cansado después de la lucha con goku y el gasto de energía que fue mucho. Vegeta le acierta muchos golpes a freezer, freezer está muy cansado y tiene muchas heridas y esta respirado pensada mente.

Vegeta le tira una patada en el estómago a freezer y lo manda directo a un muro de rocas… freezer sale de los escombros y pierde la transformación Golden y vuelve a la trasformación 4.

Freezer: maldición no esto no puede estar pasado, empieza a golpear el piso en desesperación.

Vegeta: admítelo es tu fin freezer ni se te ocurra volver a resucitar… vegeta empieza a cargar energía en sus manos para lazarle a freezer una bola de energía. Está preparada para eliminarlo.

Freezer: pues entonces se irán con migo

Vegeta: que, que

Bills: oh no wiss rápido

Wiss: si… y crea un campo de fuerza que protege a goku, krillin, gohan, piccolo, bills, maestro roshi, bulma, jaco y Ten Shin Han los protegió del ataque uso freezer para destruir la tierra.

Ahora gracias a lo que hizo freezer exploto la tierra y murió vegeta los únicos que sobrevivieron fuero los que se salvaron en ese campo de fuerza que creo wiss todos están sorprendido que destruyo a la tierra.

Maestro roshi: pero que acaba de hacer.

Krillin: nuestro planeta tierra destruyo la tierra.

Bulman: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh bulma esta llorado porque murió su esposo y su familia… mi vegeta, mi trunks, mi papa y mi mama.

Piccolo: desgraciado malnacido se las arregló para acabar con todos incluyéndose.

Wiss: no lo creo dudo mucho que ese mequetrefe muriese.

Bills: él tiene la capacidad sobrevivir en el espacio sideral valla ideo un plan brillante.

Ten Shin Han: maldición se salió con la suya.

Maestro roshi: y además de todo hizo desaparecer las esferas del dragón ya no podremos regresar las cosas a la normalidad.

Goku: argggggg no puede ser fue mi culpa debí acabado con el de una buena vez y par a siempre.

Wiss: entonces estas dispuesto a hacerlo.

Goku se sorprende por lo que le dijo wiss… de poder volver a pelear con freezer y derrotarlo esta vez.

Bills: esto lo provoco tu indulgencia, por confiarte demasiado… sería buena idea que enviaras a freezer a ese campo de flores que nos contó.

Goku: de que están hablado no entiendo.

Wiss: estás listo voy a usar mi poder para regresar en el tiempo apresurémonos el tiempo límite es de 3 minutos.

Goku: Eso es posible. Digamos que tendrás otra oportunidad y wiss golpea con su basto tres veces regresa el minuto antes de que freezer destruyera la tierra.

Freezer: grrrrr maldición esto no puede estar pasado.

Vegeta: admítelo es tu fin freezer, ni se te ocurra volver a resucitar. Ahora vegeta empieza a cargar energía para lazarle a freezer una bola de energía.

Freezer: Pues entonces se ira con migo… freezer estaban a punto de golpea el suelo y destruir la tierra otra vez.

Goku: Freeeeeeeeezerrrrrr… goku grita y se había transformado en súper sayajin dios. Vegeta: que hace. Goku carga un poderoso KameHameHa para la lazárselo a freezer para que muera.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Vegeta se mueve de donde estaba para no ser destruido por ese poderoso ataque de goku… freezer está en el suelo con la boca abierta y no se puede mover. Noooooooooo. Porque la energía del ataque absorbe a la nave de freezer y el cuerpo de freezer destruyéndolos.

Pero goku no se dan cuenta, cuando el uso kame hame ha explota junto con freezer y se abre una puerta dimensional. Que es de color rojo y se traga a goku lo llevan a otra dimensión. Los hagas amigos de goku se preocupa al ver que desaparición goku y no puede sentir su ki.

Vegeta: que rayos no siento el ki de ese insecto de kakaroto, y que rayos fue ese hoyo. Krillin: ¡nooooo gokuuuuu! Rayos que paso con nuestro amigo. – piccolo: no goku que paso con su ki. ten shin han: el ki de goku a desaparecido no lo podemos sentir acaso desapareció. Gohan: noooooo papa donde estas y no podemos sentir su ki al desaparecer.

Bills: ¿me pregunto? que fue ese hoyo que apareció después de que goku destruyera a freezer, tu sabes acaso donde fue goku wiss. Wiss: la verdad bills-sama es que ese hoyo se llevó a goku a otro mundo o universo, eso es una que se me ocurrió ya que no podemos sentir su ki.

Los amigos de goku y su hijo se sorprendieron por lo que acaba de decir wiss. Pero no se preocupe seguro hay una manera de traer a goku-san y la buscare para tratar de traerlo.

* * *

 **Brecha dimensional**

Ahhhhh tch ahhhhhhhhhh, ¿vaya que lugar tan raro? "es este y no entiendo que era ese portal que acaba de aparecer después de destruir a freezer." - Goku fue transportado a la Brecha dimensional es un lugar desolado y de muchos colores, el lugar donde está.

La brecha dimensional es un lugar vacío sin fin, donde en todas las direcciones, hay una mezcla de colores iridiscentes goku está sorprendido de cómo es Brecha dimensional y que es un vacío.

 **Shenlong: hola goku, goku este lugar donde fuimos transportado después de que lucharas contra Golden freezer y lazaras ese poderosos KameHameHa, hacia freezer y su nave se provocó que creara un hoyo dimensional que nos absorbió.**

 **Goku como le dijiste a kamisama que modificara las esferas del dragón. Y ahora que estamos dentro de ti, tú eres el único que me puede escuchar y también otras personas si quiero dejar que me escuche. Gracias a kamisama como le pediste ahora te podre conceder deseos ilimitados que no está limitados.**

 **Obtuviste también la eterna juventud eso significa seguirás siendo joven y nunca tu cuerpo será viejo.**

 **Serás siempre joven porque yo sé que te gustara así poder entrenar y ser el más fuerte además que ninguna enfermedad te afectara ni las enfermedades de transmisión sexual.**

 **Te di la habilidad de poder sobrevivir en el espacio y en el agua como la raza de freezer, así tendrás ventaja para luchar. Te di también la habilidad de regenerar partes de tu cuerpo que se regenerar rápido y si se daña o destruye algún órgano tuyo aparecerá uno nuevo que sustituirá esa que fuera destruido.**

 **También te daré nuevas técnicas que son técnicas elementales que te servirá muy bien a ti goku y son:** **Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, gran dragón eléctrico, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, Electricidad limo,** **lluvia eléctrica, garras eléctricas y la habilidad que tienes gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera tu cuerpo.**

 **Los otros ataques elementales que podrás usar son ataques de hielo así que no te afectara el frio las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, Rayo de Hielo, Súper Rayo de hielo, Garras de Hielo, Cero absoluto,** **tormenta helada, Campo de Hielo, y armadura de hielo.**

 **También puedes usar ataques de fuegos que se llama: dragón de fuego, Rayo Nova, Nova Rayo de la Muerte, Ataque Explosivo, copia de llamas, Tornado de fuego, Blaster Meteor, Esfera Nova, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor, garras de fuego** **y tormenta de llamas.**

 **Puedes usar también ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama: armadura acuática, tornado de agua, súper rayo de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua, garras de agua , gran tsunami y** **campo acuático.**

 **También podrás usar ataques de viento que se llama: "prisión" de viento, Furia del Poderoso Huracán, Huracán oscuro, Torbellino Spin, dragón de viento, Campo de Fuerza y súper torbellino, Kūretsu Kidan: convoca las bolas de aire a su alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia un oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego explotan al golpear el oponente u otro objeto.**

 **Ahora otro elemento que es tierra y las técnicas son: Aftershock - Poniendo tus manos en el suelo, puedes crea una explosión de energía concentrada de debajo de la tierra. Recuperación ambiental: concentras energía reparado cualquier ambiente terrestre dañado, también puedes crear con esta técnica comida de la tierra.**

 **Terremoto: concentras energía en el suelo creado un poderoso sismo terrestre dependiendo de la cantidad de energía que uses.**

 **Súper terremoto: es una versión más fuerte que terremoto creado un poderoso sismo que hace temblar todo el planeta al concentra algo de energía.**

 **Dragón terrestre: concentras energía invocado un enorme dragón terrestre que sale del suelo que es muy poderoso. Al atacar a un oponente les absorber energía para darte a ti la energía absorbida.**

 **Puedes usar técnica de luz eso te servirá si encuentra algún enemigo que use oscuridad y son. Alas celestiales, gran resplandor de luz,** **garras de luz, bola de luz, copia de luz, absorción de luz, campo de luz agujas de luz, súper caño de luz y barrera de luz**

 **Puedes usar técnica de oscuridad que te servirá muy bien contra enemigos que use luz y oscuridad.** **Alas oscuras, garras de sombra, bola de la oscuridad, absorción de oscuridad,** **campo de sombras,** **copias de sombras, prisión sombras y barrera de oscuridad.**

 **También te di algunas técnicas de bills que te servirá son: Súper Esfera de Poder: el usuario crea dos esferas de energía de fuego, de tamaño mediano, en las manos y los lleva sobre su cabeza para crear una sola y enorme Esfera de Energía, que se crea a partir de la fusión de las dos esferas de fuego. Al tenerla lista, el usuario lanza la esfera causando un tremendo daño al oponente.**

 **Punto de Presión: Tocar cualquier punto de presión con la lengua, dedos o cierto objeto, en ciertos puntos de presión en el cuerpo del oponente, causa efectos tales como las parálisis. Si se presiona con suficiente fuerza y de forma prolongada, causa la muerte al oponente. Quizás esto se debe a que se aprieta una vena que da sangre oxigenada al cerebro.**

 **Clonación: Bills es capaz de crear al menos doce clones de sí mismo con el fin de ayudarle en la batalla contra un oponente.**

 **Hechizo de Sellado:** **es una técnica especial utilizada con el fin de sellar a una persona u objeto en alguna cosa.**

 **Psicoquinesia: Bills es visto usando Psicoquinesia para paralizar a los enemigos impidiéndoles el movimiento con tan solo mirarlos.**

 **Anulación de energía: el usuario es capaz de anular la salida de energía y los ataques que utilizan energía mediante la cancelación de sus efectos y convertirlos en nada.**

 **También te di técnicas de freezer para que tengas otras más y tener variedad goku. Supernova: El usuario se inicia mediante la elevación de su mano o el dedo y recopila su energía en forma de una esfera gigante de color amarilla y naranja, muy parecida a una estrella. Una vez que esté listo, el usuario inicia el ataque contra el adversario.**

 **Disco Destructor Doble: es una técnica similar al Disco Destructor de Krilin, desarrollado por Freezer, pero mejor. La diferencia principal es que este disco de energía puede ser controlado por el creador para cambiar la dirección.**

 **Bola mortal: Primero, él usuario, concentra una chispa de Ki en el dedo índice hasta crear una esfera del tamaño de una pequeña luna.**

 **Para luego ser lanzado contra el contrincante. Esta técnica puede ser utilizada para destruir planetas o como último recurso contra un enemigo poderoso.**

 **Súper Onda Explosiva:** **El usuario concentra su Ki, y luego lo libera, generando una gran explosión alrededor de su cuerpo. También puede ser utilizado para la defensa y la ofensa en el mismo momento.**

 **Vista Láser: son dos rayos láseres, muy precisos, los cuales son dispararos de ambos ojos o de uno solo. La potencia de la técnica del láser de los ojos varía, pero la mayoría de ellos son muy rápidos y capaces de anular ataques débiles y pequeños proyectiles, así como paralizar opositores y los daños de otros objetos. Los rayos pueden variar en su color de rojo a un azul brillante, teñido de blanco.**

 **Onda Explosiva: es una técnica en la que estalla el Ki de todo el cuerpo del usuario y que puede dañar o bloquear a alguien o algo en una especie de esfera que rodea al usuario.**

 **Rayo Mortal: Consiste en extender el brazo derecho y disparar una pequeña y rápida ráfaga de Ki desde la punta del dedo o la palma de la mano, éste poder es capaz de perforar al oponente. Podía ser disparado excediendo la velocidad al tiempo en que la precisión se mantenía. Esta técnica concentra una chispa de Ki en el dedo índice hasta crear una esfera del tamaño de una pequeña esfera, para luego ser lanzado contra el contrincante. Al ser lanzada con éxito, el rayo atraviesa al oponente, pero no explota, sino que perfora en su cuerpo y es abatido al suelo, este técnica es muy similar a un láser.**

 **Golpe Nova: En primer lugar, el usuario carga energía y rodea su cuerpo en una esfera de color púrpura, entonces, él se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el oponente usando la esfera de energía morada como escudo causando una enorme cantidad de daño al oponente.**

 **Telekinesis:** **es una técnica que permite manipular objetos y otras personas con el poder de la mente. Tú puedes usar esta técnica ahora para levantar cosas o personas que pesara mucho tal objeto o persona.**

 **Bola Mortal 100%:** **Primero, el usuario levanta sus brazos hacia el cielo y emite en sus manos una esfera de energía de color rosa. Después, él rápidamente la aumenta múltiples veces haciéndola más grande y poderosa. Finalmente, el usuario la lanza la Bola Mortal hacia su oponente, causando una gran destrucción.**

 **Bola de Encarcelamiento:** **el usuario aparece detrás del oponente y sostiene sus manos para emitir un poder psíquico que hará meter a su oponente en una esfera ineludible de oro energía. Al final remata el ataque con una patada que envía al oponente.**

 **Cañón Mortal 100%:** **Primero, Freezer levanta su mano como si fuera a lanzar un Cañón Mortal. Pero carga mucha más energía y dispara una masiva y poderosa esfera de energía de color rosa al oponente, causándole mucho daño.**

 **Bola Mortal de Dedo:** **El usuario produce una pequeña esfera de energía para atemorizas a sus enemigos a continuación inclina el dedo índice señalando que la piensa lanzar finalmente la deshace luego de ver que consiguió lo que deseaba.**

 **Tormenta Mortal:** **Primero, Freezer levanta la mano y la abre para liberar una onda de energía gris explosiva. Tormenta Mortal, mientras que es fácilmente evitable, provoca destrucción a gran escala planetaria.**

Goku está sorprendido y emocionado por lo que le dijo shenlong que ahora tiene nueva técnicas y podrá entrenar más duro e intenso para incrementar su poder para superar a bills y whis.

Hola shenlong gracias por darme nuevas técnicas, shenlong ahora que tengo variedad de técnicas nuevas. Bueno gracias por la información shenlong ahora quiero pedirte unos deseos que son primero armaduras saiyajin como las que use cuando entre en la habitación del tiempo y sea indestructibles masculinas y femeninas que este en una capsula y haya muchos.

Segundo quiero una bolsa de semillas de ermitaño ilimitado me servirá muy bien. Tercero comida infinita que este en una capsula para comer rica comida. Cuarto una casa indestructible que no la dañe nadie y que tengas muchos cuartos sea muy espaciosa etc.

Quinto una nave espacial como la que use para ir a namek solo que esta sea más grande y muy espaciosa dentro. Que tenga elementos para entrenar, unos dormitorios, unos baños y una sala de entrenamiento enorme que incluyó una máquina de simulación de la gravedad.

Sexto una puerta que yo pueda aparecer con la mente y dentro de esa puerta este una habitación del tiempo como la del templo de kamisama. Solo que esta tenga mejores cosas para entrenar y poder aumentarle y bajarle el nivel de la gravedad, temperatura y que tenga muchas habitaciones y baños. Y que esa habitación sea indestructible porque así nadie la podrá destruir.

Siete que aparezca mi nube voladora y que sea indestructible y que ella pueda aparecer en cualquier lugar que este y yo la llame.

Ocho que me transportes mí Báculo Sagrado y que sea indestructible y mejorado. nueve tener dinero infinito para comprar rica comida en las tiendas.

Diez quiero que me des la habilidad de poder ir a cualquier universo que halla. Para así poder encontrar a oponentes fuertes con los cual luchar… porque eso sería muy emociónate poder luchar con un nuevo oponente fuerte, eso me emocionaría mucho de poder luchar con nuevos oponentes poderosos.

 **Ya están cumplidos los diez que querías goku y ahora te mejore tu teletransportacion. Ahora podrás ir a cualquier lugar con solo pensarlo creo deberás pensar un lugar para salir de aquí. Creo que tienes razón shenlong buscare un lugar pensándolo para ir usado mi teletransportacion mejorada.**

Cuando goku estaba a punto de usar su teletransportacion escucho un poderoso rugido que viene. Goku se voltio y vio un enorme dragón rojo occidental con un cuerno en el hocico. Sus medidas totales de longitud son de unos 100 metros.

Goku se sorprende de ver un dragón enorme rojo en el lugar donde está el. Pensamiento de Great Red: que raro como llego este humano a la brecha dimensional es muy extraño aprovechare para comérmelo.

El enorme dragón se acercó a goku y abrió su enorme boca para tragarse a goku. Cuando estaba a punto de tragarse a goku, no se dio cuenta que goku se movió muy rápido y estaba detrás del cerro la boca y se dio cuenta que no está comiendo nada se dio cuenta que se había dañado un diente al cerrar rápido su boca.

 **Ahhhhhhhhhh ahhhhh mi diente donde estas humano por culpa tuya me dañe un diente te juro que cuando te encuentre te comeré.** El dragón sigue buscado y se voltea y se dan cuenta que estaba en su espalda.

 **Siiiiiiiii te encontré ahora** **si bueno** y **deja que te coma ¡ja!, ja, ja, ja.** El dragón acerco su rostro a goku para comérselo y goku le dio un poderoso golpe en la cara que lo manda volado 50 metros.

El dragón mueve la cabeza para recuperarse de su aturdimiento después de recibir ese golpe muy poderoso. ¡ **Ahhhhhhh! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! cómo es posible que un simple humano me diera un golpe en el rostro y me envió muy lejos ahora me las pagaras haaaa.**

El dragón se mueve volado rápido para llegar a destruir a goku, por darle ese poderoso golpe. Haaaaaaa me las pagaras humano no te perdonare que me hayas dado ese golpe te despedazare y comeré.

Que rayos le pasa a ese dragón, se ve que es muy maleducado tratado de comerme a alguien. Aparece volado rápido el dragón para atacar a goku por haberle golpeado está muy enojado. Te matare humano y disfrutare comerte ahora toma esto **white fire (fuego blanco) sufre, sufre, sufre, sufre quémate.**

El ataque de fuego blanco se acercaba al cuerpo de goku, para quemarlo… en la cara del dragón se está viendo ¿Qué? sonriendo victorioso pensado que lo derroto y se lo comerá. El ataque poderoso llego al cuerpo de goku y hubo una poderosa explosión que se escuchó por todo el lugar y también algo de humo.

Haaaaaaaaaaa así que me quieres atacar y comer no te lo permitiré "Relámpago del Dragón" haaaaaa ahora desiste de lo que tratas de hacer dragón. Goku levanto su mano derecha y disparo Un poderoso relámpago de color azul oscuro… el ataque de Great Red no le hiso nada ya goku los destruyo muy fácilmente. El poderoso relámpago de goku salió de su mano derecha, lo dejo algo herido y esta gritado de agonía.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! haaaaaaaaa haaa eso duele ese ataque que hiciste humano eso fue muy doloroso cómo es posible que tengas tal poder… no debo confiarme usare un poco más de poder para matarte. Great Red concentra algo de su energía comenzó a brillar su cuerpo de color blanco es la energía que cubre todo su cuerpo.

El Great Red imagina un monto de armas de fuego y usa algo de su poder y aparece muchas armas de fuegos de enormes tamaños que brilla y esta apuntado a goku. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja ahora mismo morirás por todas estas armas que cree usado mi imaginación y algo de mi poder.

Déjame decirte algo antes de que mueras ahora mismo humano yo soy el Great Red… tengo mucho poder que es infinito y uno de mis poderes me permite crear todo lo que imagine usado algo de mi poder ahora muere FUEGO.

Todas las armas de fuego apuntaron a goku y dispararon muchas balas que llegaron a donde esta goku… hay mucho humo por los disparos de las armas.

Creo que me sobrepase seguro que ese humano terminaría destruido todo su cuerpo, que lastima me hubiera gustado probar su cuerpo bueno. Great Red esta esperado que se disperse el humo para ver como quedo la masacre del cuerpo.

El Great Red sintió una enorme fuente de energía que incrementa y esa energía sale de donde está el humo, donde esta goku. El Great Red esta sudado se da cuenta de la enorme energía que sale del humo. Donde esta goku… y le dan un poco de miedo al pensar que la poderosa energía que sale del humo es de goku y piensa que lo puede superar fácilmente.

C-como, como, cómo es posible que un simple humano tenga tanto poder y lo está aumentado seguro sigue vivo ja, ja, ja, ja, ja "pero porque me preocupo". seguro estará muy herido después de ese poderoso ataque ningún humano soportaría un ataque que destruyera su cuerpo.

El humo se disipa y se ve a goku si ninguna heridas y una aura de color blanca con dorado lo está rodeado… el Great Red tiene la boca salida y los ojos salidos al darse cuenta que no le hiso nada. Como es posible que hayas sobrevivido a ese poderoso ataque que hice creado muchas armas que hice con mi poder nos posible.

A eso le llamas un ataque pues te demostrare a un verdadero ataque que te dejara dañado. Goku levanta su mano izquierda y laza una bola de energía enorme de color azul van a donde está el Great Red. La bola de energía que lanzo goku hacia el dragón, es del tamaño de una bola de futbol.

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! piezas que esa pequeña bola de energía me dañara la destruiré muy fácilmente con una de mis garras ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! humano idiota. El Great Red Levanta uno de sus cinco dedos de la garra derecha y cuando el dedo toco… la bola de energía exploto el dedo completo y le sale mucha sangre. El dragón mira su garra derecha y se dan cuenta que esta botado mucha sangre.

Aaaahhhhhhh aaah ¡ah! ¡Ah! aaaaaaaaaaaa ahhhhhh grrr gr ahhhh duele cómo es posible que un simple ataque ahhhh aaahhhh no debí confiarme maldito humano. El Great Red concentra algo de su energía y le vuelve a crecer otro dedo está enojado y quiere vengarse.

* * *

 **En otra parte muy Cerca**

Una hermosa chica vestida de lolita gótica está viendo la pelea de goku contra El Great Red. Y ella está muy impresionada que goku tiene mucho poder y le corto uno de los dedos a él El Great Red. Está interesada en goku al ver su poder y velocidad…, quiere seguir viendo para ver que ara con el dragón que detesta tanto y que no se quiere irse de su casa la brecha dimensional.

La chica joven linda tiene el pelo largo negro hacia abajo hasta las caderas y los ojos son grises si emociones que se ve en los ojos. Su vestimenta consiste en un negro gótico de Lolita de la moda el nombre de esa linda chica es Ophis es el Dios Dragón conocido como Ouroboros del dragón y el Infinito Dios Dragón.

Su vestimenta consiste en un negro gótico de Lolita de la moda, lleva un vestido blanco con una corbata sobre el cuello de color rosa. Están rodeada por una capa de color negro de la misma longitud que su vestido, que tenía un lazo morado unida a ella por encima de su espalda baja.

Ophis: vaya, vaya, vaya parece que esa persona es muy poderoso puede que destruya a esa lagartija estúpida… y no tenga yo necesidad de usar más a khaos brigada. Si esa persona ahora mismo derrota a ese dragón estúpido le daré lo que quiera parece que por fin podre tener mi casa la Brecha dimensional para mí sola y tendré silencio que bueno.

Ophis tiene una sonrisa algo malvada en los labios al darse cuenta que goku puede derrotar fácilmente a El Great Red y podrá tener la paz y silencio que desea que haya en su casa.

Ophis: creo que esa persona es muy poderosa cuando termine de aniquilar a el lagarto hijo de puta le quitare la mitad de sus poderes y ser así más poderosa yo.

* * *

 **Devuelta en la batalla**

Ahora peleare un poco con Tigo y cuando termine con Tigo Great Red te absorberé en mi cuerpo… dividiéndote a ti en dos, partes una parte estará aquí en la Brecha dimensional y la otra estará en mi cuerpo. Y esa parte que dejare aquí será de un 1% de todo tu poder el 99% estará aquí dentro cuando te derrote.

Ophis que había escuchado lo que dijo tiene una pequeña sonrisa malvada. Porque se dio cuenta que si goku absorber a él Great Red y deja una parte de el aquí con solo el 1% de su poder aprovecharía para torturarlo cada día por estar en su casa. Ella está pensado en tantas formas de torturarlo y disfrutar de como sufra.

El Great Red sintió un escalofrió por toda tu espina dorsal y no sabe porque. **Pensamiento de Great Red: creó que debo pelear en serio y no confiarme no quiero terminar perdiendo contra ese humano ni que fuera tan fuerte debo estar prevenido.**

El Great Red vate rápido sus alas y van volado muy rápido para atacar a goku. Goku sale volado rápido también levanta su brazo derecho para golpear a Great Red.

Los dos se acercaron y chocaron… goku le dio un poderoso golpe a Great Red que lo manda volado veinte metros y lo deja aturdido. Y el Great Red antes de salir volado cuando chocaron en golpes él había tratado de golpear a goku pero no se dio cuenta que él se movió muy rápido y había esquivado el golpe que le iba a dar con su garras.

1 minuto después el cuerpo de Great Red se recuperó del aturdimiento de el golpe de goku. Great Red empezó a mover a su cuerpo aprovecho para cargar un poderoso ataque de energía. El cuerpo de el Great Red esta brillado y está preparado un ataque poderoso para derrotar a goku.

Debo pensar en una forma de atacarlo quizás si ataco con uno de mis ataques y lo ataco por la espalda con otro poderoso ataque y le destruyo. Está bien ya tengo un plan para atacarlo aunque me cuentas leer sus movimientos muere con esto extensive destruction of fire (Gran destrucción de fuego.)

Una inmensa cantidad de fuego expulso el Great Red y todas esas cantidad de fuego de color rojo llego donde goku. Rahhhh rahh rah ahora toma esto y sufre basura por no dejarme comerte fire claw (garra de fuego) sufrirás ahora muere.

Great Red apareció detrás de goku, después de haber hecho el poderoso ataque de fuego que llega donde goku y lo rodea en su cuerpo. Great Red aprovecho que está detrás de goku al llegar muy rápido y hace que sus garras se llenen fuego y ataque a goku por la espalda.

Ophis: valla es una lástima que ese hombre no pudo matar a la red lizard voy a tener que seguir usado a la khaos brigada para acabar a esa basura. Ophis y el Great Red no se dieron cuenta que el goku que estaba ahí era una imagen que él había usado con la técnica Zanzōken (Ilusión de Imagen) y el verdadero goku esta volado está arriba y ellos no se dan cuenta.

Ophis y el Great Red se pregunta porque el cuerpo de goku no fue explotado en sangre al recibir esos poderosos ataques o porque no se ve a su cuerpo quemado.

Great Red: que rayos porque no está su cuerpo quemado ni se ve algún rastro de sangre…, acaso se movió mientras yo cargaba ese poderoso ataque donde está. Donde estas humano aparece de una vez para destruirte, comerte y disfrutar verte sufrir.

Goku Aparece rápidamente volado frente a la cara de Great Red y comienza a darle muchos golpes en el estómago del Great Red, eso hace que le salga algo de sangre y saliva al recibir esos poderosos golpes. Aaaaa ah ahhh ahh ah ah ah ah oh oh aaaahhh humano eso duele te arrepentirás de esto maldito te destruiré por esos golpes que fueron muy doloroso.

Great Red elevo su poder para acabar a goku…, levanto sus garras y golpea a goku "el cuerpo de goku sangra un poco en el pecho, la parte del pecho de su gi que le había hecho wiss, fue destruido por el poderoso ataque de Great Red."

Gahhhhhh ahh ese golpe dolió pero no tanto como los golpes de bills o los enemigos que he enfrentado. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! humano aunque tengas un poder inmenso… sigues siendo un simple humano aunque tengas tanto poder en tu cuerpo.

Aunque seas muy fuerte… seguro tienes un cuerpo humano no tan fuerte y mira como deje tu pecho está muy herido y destruí tu gi de color naranja. El dragón está sonriendo victorioso pensado que el cuerpo de goku es el de un simple humano débil que solo tiene mucho poder y un cuerpo no tan fuerte.

 **Rayos ese dragón enorme rojo es muy engreído de su poder aunque sea fuerte… nos hace quedar muy mal a todos los dragón como yo que estoy dentro del cuerpo de goku. Espero que goku le den una paliza a ese idiota creído de su poder es muy confiado, ese idiota seguro si luchara contra freezer, cell, buu, bills o broly u otros seres poderoso del mundo donde venimos goku y yo le daría una paliza y dejaría humillado a esa basura además de matarlo.**

Las heridas del cuerpo de goku se cura rápido, estado limpio y si heridas solo con algunos rasguños y algo de sangre, ¿Qué se curara las heridas de pecho de goku? Dejo muy sorprendidos a Ophis y el Great Red que el pecho de goku que había sido herido se curó rápidamente.

Goku se mueve rápidamente le pega muchos golpes y patadas en el estómago, lo está dejado muy herido y sufriendo de dolor por esos poderosos golpes, rodillazos y patadas que le dio goku. Después de haberle dando todos esos golpes y patadas goku se movió volado para preparase para que ara el Great Red para vengarse de él.

Aaaaaa eso duele ahhhh ¡ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! mi cuerpo está muy herido ahhh te destruiré cargado un ataque muy poderoso MALDITO HUMANO. Antes de empezar a cargar energía el Great Red escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y saliva de su boca por los poderosos golpes de goku.

El cuerpo de Great Red esta brilladle color rojo y verde, el Great Red esta incrementado su poder de una manera rápida para tratar de aniquilar a goku. M-maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito te destruiré usado dos poderoso ataque haaaaaaa large dark electrical fire impact (gran impacto fuego eléctrico oscuro) morirás con esto otro haaaaaaa Titanic destruction of hellfire (Destrucción titánica de fuego infernal) sufre… sufre…sufre vas a morir con esos dos ataques que use y van directo a ti.

El Great Red elevo demasiado su poder…, abre su boca completa y escupe una bola de energía de fuego de color negro con electricidad. Después de haber escupido ese poderoso ataque de su boca "el levanto sus dos garras a hacia el cielo y disparo un poderoso ataque de fuego que se había fusionado con la otra técnica."

Goku está preparado para destruir a ese ataque con su famosa técnica… el levanta sus manos y las juntas para luego elevar poco más de su poder. Goku crea un círculo con las manos y al acabarlo, se juntan en el centro del círculo. Después goku se echan hacia atrás y se crea una esfera blanca con azul. Las manos se adelantan y se lanza el ataque.

Recibe el poder de mi ka…me…ha…me…haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "en las manos de goku se crea una poderosa bola de energía de color azul claro que suelta hacia el ataque de Great Red."

Las dos energía esta chocado y la más fuerte ganara..., el Great Red está muy agotando pero no se quiere rendir y perder. "El Great Red decidió aumentar más su poder" y usar un poco más de poder para destruir a goku está muy furioso.

Haaaaaaaaa no me dejare derrotar por una basura humana como tú y ser absorbido dentro de ti. Prefiero morir antes que estar dentro del cuerpo tuyo haaaaaaa extensive destruction of fire (Gran destrucción de fuego.) con esto seguro ganare aaaaaaaaa aunque estoy muy agotando en gastado mucha energía espero que lo destruya ese ataque.

La energía que lazo Great Red incremento más y le están ganado al kamehame de goku "Great Red tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su hocico pensado que ya obtuvo la victoria."

Se ve que ese dragón es muy confiado de su poder y piensa que ya me derroto le demostrare ¿que no debe subestimar a alguien? Haaaaaaaaaa haaaaa "el cuerpo de goku es rodeado por una aura blanca y dorado" y el poder de goku que usaba esta incrementado rápidamente.

El kamehame de goku incremento rápidamente superado a el ataque de Great Red "el choque entre las dos energía es muy poderoso" solo que el kamehame de goku está superado fácilmente a los ataque de Great Red. El kamehame de goku está muy cerca de llegar a Great Red para dañar al dragón engreído que no se puede mover porque gasto mucho energía.

Nooooooooo cómo es posible que ese simple humano me este superado falta poco para que esa energía…, que lazo me deje mal herido no creo que pueda esquivar esa energía e usado demasiada energía. El kamehame supero y se tragó la energía de Great Red llego a él Great Red lo trago hay un estruendo poderoso al chocar contra el dragón y mucho humo.

Noooooooooooooo haaaaaaaa ahhhhhhhhhh aaaaahhhhh aaaaaaaaaa mi cuerpo haaaaaa duele ese ataque ahhh parece que moriré por mi estupidez de confiarme de ser engreído. Ophis que estaba viendo la batalla tiene una sonrisa de felicidad viendo como sufre Great Red ya quiere ver como quedo la lagartija idiota.

Parece que ese hombre van cumplir mi objetivo que era deshacerme de esa basura cuando haya absorbido a ese dragón inútil y ya lo tenga en su cuerpo le quitare algo de su poder para que nadie pueda contra mí.

Seré el ser más poderoso y nadie entrara aquí porque sería destruido al tener yo ese inmenso poder creo que debo estar prepara.

Termino el estruendo por el ataque poderoso que uso goku…, se dispersó el humo de donde esta Great Red y se ve a él muy mal herido con mucha sangre en su cuerpo de color rojo. Se muestra a él gran rojo tosiendo y con mucha sangre en su cuerpo "sus alas tiene huecos el cuerno que tenía arriba de el hocico está totalmente destruido" algunas partes de su cuerpo tiene agujeros y tiene sangre que sale de los agujeros y su enorme cola fue destruida completamente.

Tos…tos…tos…tos…tos (El Great Red escupió mucha sangre y saliva tiene en sus ojos algo de sangre) cómo es posible que tengas tanto poder humano y me dañaras tanto mátame de una vez. Ophis está muy asombrada de la demostración de poder que uso goku para dejar a El Great Red muy mal herido está segura de querer robarle algo de sus poderes a goku.

Tos…tos…tos…cómo es posible que tu humano tengas tanto poder y me hayas dejado tan mal herido ahora acábame. Para que sepas yo no soy humano soy un saiyajin y solo había usado el 1% de mi poder para dejarte así.

Lo que dijo los dejos muy sorprendidos a el Great Red y Ophis ¿que ahora tiene los ojos salidos y la boca salía? Hacia fuera. Al saber que goku solo uso el 1 % y es tan poderoso se pregunta qué tan fuerte es usado su máximo. Goku: entiende de una vez Great Red tu nunca me podrás ganar, asi que ríndete de una buena vez.

Bueno creo que es hora de sellarte porque eres un ser muy problemático…, y dejarte libre no sería muy bueno porque podrías destruir a pobres personas inocentes. Goku levan sus manos hacia adelante y comienza a concentra mucha energía en su cuerpo que pasa por sus manos y la energía es de color azul claro.

Ahora quedaras encerrado para siempre dentro mío **SELLO del dragón** haaaaaa. La energía que expulso goku de sus manos se convirtió en una esfera de energía gigantesca que dentro tiene cadenas. La enorme energía llego a él Great Red y el grita no se puede moverse las cadenas lo mantiene sujeto y lo arrastra a el cuerpo de goku.

Nooooooo mi cuerpo es arrastrado por ese saiyajin voy a ser encerrado dentro del aaaaaaaaa aaaahhh ahhhhhhhh. Rayos no me puedo mover estas malditas cadenas me mantiene prisionero debí no tratar de comerlo.

El Great Red llega donde esta goku al llegar su cuerpos es dividido en dos quedado un Great Red del tamaño de un humano y esa parte no tiene heridas. La otra parte es la que todavía esta encadenado tiene el mismo tamaño que es 100 metros. El Great Red está disminuyendo de tamaño al empezar a entrar poco a poco en el cuerpo de goku y solo quedo la cabeza…, que trata de resistirse de no entrar en su estómago y quedar completamente encerrado dentro de goku.

La cabeza trata de moverse de arriba, abajo, de izquierda a derecha para que todo su cuerpo pueda salir e impedir ser sellado dentro de goku.

El Great Red termino de ser arrastrado y su cuerpo entro dentro de goku. El cuerpo de goku esta brillado intensamente de color rojo, verde, azul, amarrillo y blanco…, y goku grita un fuerte grito al estar recibiendo más poder también hay mucha luz de color rojo, blanco, amarrillo, azul y verde que sale.

El lugar empieza a temblar por el incremento masivo que tiene goku al expulsar algo del poder que tiene ahora. Se abrieron algunos hoyos dimensionales que están conectados a otras dimensiones o universo y se cerraron rápido.

Los hoyo dimensionales que son puertas a otros mundos ( **es como cuando súper buu gohan absorbido había abierto puertas a otros mundos… como cuando luchaba contra super vegetto que lo había enfurecido al ser más fuerte, solo que esta vez goku lo hiso al tener ese incremento "máximo" al absorber al dragón con el que luchaba antes.** ) solo que no se sabría aquí puertas lleva esos mundo que se había abierto antes.

Aaaaaaaaaa aaahhhh haaaaaaa siento que ahhhhh mi poder esta incrementado brutalmente de golpe. El cuerpo de goku dejo de brillar y se apagó todo el brillo que se había liberado del cuerpo de goku. Ophis está muy impresionada por lo que vio y ella siente que el poder de goku se incrementó de golpe al absorber a El Great Red.

Es muy impresiónate al absorber a la lagartija ese hombre incremento todo su poder se incrementó de golpe, aprovechare para quitarle algo de su poder. El cuerpo de goku en la parte de atrás le había creció de nuevo su cola de saiyajin y unas alas de dragón de color rojo, blanco, azul y negro.

Goku tiene treinta cinco alas en su espalda diez en la parte de arriba de la espalda de color rojo que tiene forma dragón. Diez alas de Ángel de color blanco que está en la zona del medio de la espalda.

Cinco alas de color azul como su transformación de súper saiyajin dios azul. Y las últimas alas son diez que se divide en la parte inferior de su espalda en el lado izquierdo tiene cinco de color negro de Ángeles caído. La parte inferior derecha tiene cinco alas de demoniacas de color negro.

El cuerpo de goku está algo agotando después de haber luchado primero con freezer y ese dragón. Goku siente que le creció de nuevo su cola y él sabe que le puede ser muy útil para obtener una nueva trasformación que le dé el poder que necesita.

Ophis se sorprendió que le saliera a goku una cola de mono y unas alas de dragón en la espalda se pregunta qué rayos es goku.

* * *

 **Dentro de la mente de goku**

¡Donde estoy que es este lugar donde estoy hay alguien por aquí! Hola Great Red (aparece shenlong) quien eres tú y donde estamos es raro aquí. Estamos dentro del cuerpo de goku y si quieres saber yo soy shenlong. Si quieres puedes entra en esa puerta para que veas todos los recuerdos de goku.

Aparece una puerta de color azul marino. Está bien shenlong tengo curiosidad de ver los recuerdo de ese tal goku para saber cómo llego a la brecha dimensional y porque es tan "fuerte" él. Great Red coloca su garra en la cerradura y entra dentro para ver los recuerdos de goku el llego a una sala enorme con muchos recuerdos.

Todos los recuerdos que vio el Great Red de goku fuero desde cuando era muy pequeño. Hasta como llego brecha dimensional él se sorprendió de que tan poderoso es goku se dio cuenta que no le podía ganar a alguien tan poderoso.

Great Red le sale algunas lágrimas al darse cuenta que goku es una gran persona que tiene buen corazón. Apareció una enorme puerta de color rojo el Great Red la abrió y volvió a donde estaba antes con shenlong.

Veo que viste ya las memorias de goku ya te diste cuenta que goku es muy fuerte además de tener un buen corazón. Si shenlong vi en las memorias de goku todo lo que paso y también me di cuenta que mostraste cosas del universo de donde viene para qué.

Bueno yo te dije que entraras en esa puerta donde hay muchos recuerdos de goku y recuerdos míos de todo lo que veía ahora que tú también estarás aquí podemos hablar.

Y darte cuenta lo asombroso que es el poder de goku y ahora que estas dentro de él. Goku podrá usar tu poder de crear cosa pensándolas o imaginándolas además de tener un incremento brutal que tuvo ahora goku al absorberte.

Vaya me sorprende que goku pueda usar mi habilidad de poder crear cosas con solo pensarlo o imaginándolo. Ahora me pregunto que tratara de hacer Ophis con mi parte divida que solo tiene el 1% de mi poder espero que no trate de hacer algo.

Si te refieres a esas chicas dragón que vi en tus recuerdos ella está muy cerca. Ella seguro vio tu batalla me pregunto qué ara tendremos que verlo.

* * *

 **Fuera de la mente de goku**

Ophis se acerca volado donde esta goku para aprovechar y tratar de robar energía de goku para ser más fuerte.

 **Pensamiento de Ophis: tengo que aprovechar mientras esa persona está agotado al recibir todo ese poder de golpe porque ahora es más fuerte así que tengo tener cuidado.**

Ophis apareció rápidamente donde esta goku y ella aprovecha para ocultar su presencia para no ser detectada. Ophis van volando y llego por la espalda de goku ahora ella preparada para cargar energía y aprovechar de robar energía.

Ophis levanta ambas manos concentra energía toca la espalda de goku. Ahora te quitare algo de tu energía joven esto te dolerá algo no te muevas. Si yo fuera tu muchacha no aria eso te podría pasar algo no lo hagas.

Goku creo una barrera invisible de ki poderosa que rodea todo su cuerpo. Ophis no se dan cuenta mientras está tocado la espalda de goku para robarle energía.

Para que sepas joven yo me llamo Ophis soy el Dragón del Infinito (Ouroboros) así que no trates de darme ordenes humano o la pagaras ahora. Goku se dio cuenta de la apariencia de la hermosas chica que está detrás de el 'es el de una chica joven linda con el pelo largo negro hacia abajo hasta que las caderas y los ojos grises sin emociones. Sus orejas difieren de unos de humanos normales. Sus orejas son como las de un dragón solo que más pequeño.

Su vestimenta consiste en un negro gótico de Lolita de la moda, lleva un vestido blanco con una corbata sobre el cuello de color rosa. Están rodeada por una capa de color negro de la misma longitud que su vestido, que tenía un lazo morado unida a ella por encima de su espalda baja. Goku se pregunta como ella puede ser un dragón porque parece solo una hermosa jovencita.

En las manos de Ophis se forma un circulo morado está preparada para robarle energía a goku. Absorción de energía ahora te quitare algo de tu poder no sé qué eres ni porque tienes tanto poder. Ophis está cubierta todo su cuerpo por energía de color morado tratado de absorber la energía solo que no se dan cuenta de que.

Se siente muy bien absorber tu energía me estoy empezado a sentir más fuerte. El cuerpo de Ophis es rodeado por una energía de color azul ella sonríe una pequeña sonrisa pensado que obtendrá un gran poder.

Aaaaahhhhh aaahhh ahhh rayos que le pasa a mi cuerpo siento que mi cuerpo está muy caliente grrrrrr porque estoy brillado tanto ahhhhh creo que no debí absorber tu poder.

El cuerpo de ophis es rodeado por una luz blanca con dorado y ella se divide en dos personas y no solo eso su poder también se dividió. Te lo dije debiste hacerme caso ahora mira lo que te paso Ophis cuando me tocaste tratado de absorber energía tu cuerpo no aguanto tal poder y te dividiste en dos tú y tu poder.

La luz que rodea a Ophis y su forma dividida deja de brillar y se muestra a una agotada Ophis sudado. Al lado de ella esta una hermosa chica que se ve exactamente como Ophis con la única excepción es que su cuerpo es más pequeño ( **es decir que su cuerpo es como el de una loli entre 12-14 y es un poco más bajita.)** tiene un moño morado en su cabeza en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y su cabello e de color negro está atado por el moño morado cola de caballo esta puesto su cabello.

Ella usa una vestimenta que consiste en un negro gótico de Lolita debajo por la barriga tiene tres moño de color morado "sus orejas son diferentes a las de los humanos normales son puntiagudas". Su Aspecto es el de una chica joven linda con el pelo largo negro hacia abajo hasta que las caderas y tiene atada un moño morado oscuro que le sostiene su cola de caballo. Y tiene hermosos ojos de color grises sus ojos no tiene emociones como ophis.

Goku se voltea y ve como termino Ophis dividiéndose se dio cuenta que se ve diferente ambas. Decidió acercase a ellas para ayudarlas a recuperar sus energía dando les una semillas de ermitaño a ambas.

Así que ophis-chan que tal si hacemos un trato yo tengo una forma de recuperarte tus poderes que se dividieron si aceptas yo te digo la codicio de ayudarte.

 **Pensamiento ophis: la energía que tiene esta persona es muy poderosa cuando estaba absorbiendo lo sentí además de que mi cuerpo se sentía caliente (sonrojada) algo dentro de mí quiere estar con él. Porque mi corazón está latiendo de emoción al tocarlo ya decidí voy a preguntarle para saber que quiere a cambio de darme la forma de recuperar mis poderes y este completos y no divididos.**

Está bien goku-sandime cual es el trato que quieres hacer a cambio de recupérame mis poderes. Antes de que te diga cuál es el trato quiero preguntarle algo a esa parte tuya que se dividió de ti al tratar de absorberme mis poderes.

Goku se acerca a la parte dividida de ophis la toca en los hombros y ella lo mira al rostro. Y goku se dan cuenta que ella y ophis no muestra alguna emoción en su rostro.

Hola pequeña cómo te llamas yo me llamo son goku aremos un trato tu vienes con migo y yo te cuidare te daré toda la comida que quieras a ustedes dos. Hola goku-sama yo me llamo Lilith soy la otra mitad Ophis que se había dividido y acepto ese trato yo lo seguiré a usted y le serviré.

Bueno ya se el nombre de ella que es Lilith ahora Ophis el trato que te diré es muy simple tu puedes vivir con migo así ustedes estará con migo y yo las cuidare. Pero antes tengo que buscar un lugar para colocar mi casa donde viviremos nosotros los tres. Y si quieres yo las puedo entrenar ya que vivirás con migo y así su poder incrementara con el entrenamiento que tengo planeado. Ophis que te parece aceptas el trato de estar con migo y no te preocupes yo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes dos que son dos hermosas chicas.

Ophis y Lilith tiene un leve sonrojo en sus rostros les gusto el cumplido de goku "Ophis decidió aceptar la oferta de goku porque si hay una forma de volverse fuerte la aceptaría" Ophis y Lilith decidieron que eso… que les está proponiendo goku para ellas es una buena cosa porque tendría casa, comida y podría incrementar su poder superado al que ya tenía.

Ophis: está bien goku-san acepto el trato que propones y como me ayudaras a recuperar mis poderes si unirme a mi otra mitad que se dividió. Goku mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca dos semillas del ermitaño que tiene en su mano derecha pero antes de darles las semillas a ellas dos goku se concentró y desaparecieron las alas que tiene en su espalda.

Oye goku antes que nada tengo una pregunta porque tienes una cola de mono es muy raro. Cómase esto ustedes dos primero y vera Ophis y Lilith que si se come estas semillas recuperara sus poderes ambas tendrá su poder al máximo como cuando ophis estaba antes de estar separada de ti Lilith.

Goku les dan a Ophis y Lilith las semillas de el ermitaño se las comes ambas tiene los ojos muy abierto al darse cuenta que su poder esta al máximo como antes de estar unidas se sorprendieron que las ayudo. Ellas dos decidieron que quiere seguir cumpliendo con el trato que les prometió goku a ellas dos y no romperlo y ahora quiere preguntarle porque tiene cola.

Bueno goku ahora si nos puedes responder porque tienes una cola de mono porque estamos seguras de que no eres humano que eres goku-san/sama. Bueno chicas ( **goku se rasca la cabeza y pone cara seria)** tiene razón yo no soy humano y soy un saiyajin.

Los saiyajin son la raza de guerreros más fuerte del universo de dónde vengo nosotros los saiyajin somos extraterrestres físicamente parecidos a los humanos pero con cualidades que nos distinguen: La presencia de una cola de mono, actitud ruda y antipática de todos sus miembros y poder de pelea extraordinario.

Los saiyajines son una raza de guerreros que se encargaba de ir a planetas en planeta eliminado a los habitantes de ahí para venderlos a otros seres. Ellos servían bajo el mando de freezer que los enviaba a hacer eso. Pero un día el bastardo de freezer aniquilo el planeta veguita con todos saiyajin que estaban ahí.

Él no le importo destruir a los saiyajin que le había servido fielmente el bastardo mato a mi padre que lo trato detener y los que estaban ahí. Yo me salve de morir porque fui enviado a la tierra donde conocí a mi abuelito gohan aunque yo era como los otros saiyajin cuando era pequeño.

Un día que estaba con mi abuelito me caí de una barraco enorme y me pegue en la cabeza y desde ese día deje ser como los saiyajin si quieres puedo mostrarles mis recuerdos.

Ophis y Lilith: está bien goku-san/sama puedes mostrarnos tus recuerdos para saber, es que tenemos mucha curiosidad de las cosas que has hecho. Goku se acerca ambas y pone sus manos por sus cabeza y ellas ve todos los recuerdos de goku.

Ellas dos se sorprendieron por todos los recuerdos de goku que tiene, algunas lágrimas le salieron a ellas al darse cuenta, de que goku es una persona de buen corazón daría la vida por sus seres queridos. Ellas dos terminaron de ver los recuerdos que les mostro goku se acercaron a él y lo abrasaron se dieron cuenta que él es alguien muy poderoso.

Goku pasó sus manos por la cabeza de Ophis y Lilith y la acaricio ellas disfruta de su caricias en la cabeza. Bueno chicas antes de irme les daré algo porque yo las vendré a buscar para la casa donde vivirá con migo. Goku deja de acariciar la cabeza de ambas levanta sus manos y concentra algo de energía y creo dos teléfonos inteligente IPhone Nokia 4.

Uno de los teléfonos que creo goku es de color negro con azul marino y en la parte de atrás en vez de tener el símbolo de Apple tiene un símbolo de los cabellos de goku de color negro. El otro teléfono que creo goku es de color negro con morado oscuro y detrás tiene un símbolo con la forma de los cabellos de goku de color amarillo.

Goku después de crear los dos celulares termino el abrazo y les entrego el teléfono negro con azul marino a Lilith y el otro teléfono de color negro con morado oscuro se lo dio a Ophis en las manos de ambas.

Tome esto Ophis y Lilith les cree estos teléfono y dentro esta mi número de teléfono por si ustedes me llama o yo las llamo por el teléfono para decirles donde estará viviendo con migo.

Chicas yo volveré a buscarla luego pero primero tengo que ir a buscar algo de comida porque me muero de hambre. El estómago de goku hace rugidos como los de una bestia cuando tiene hambre pensaron ambas al escuchar el ruido que suena de su estómago.

Ambas tiene sweatdrop en la cabeza al darse cuenta que el estómago de goku hace ruido muy fuertes cuando tiene hambre.

Bueno chicas ahora mismo abriré un portal para ir a un lugar a comer algo para quitarme el hambre. Goku levanta sus manos concentra algo de energía y se abre un portal de color rojo. Bueno cuídese chicas nos vemos luego las vendré a buscar "goku van volado directo a el portal y entra" bueno Lilith ahora que se fue goku-san podemos empezar con la tortura hacia la lagartija idiota (sonrisas malvada).

Ophis y Lilith se acercaron a el pequeño Great Red y convocaron muchas serpientes que rodea el cuerpo del dragón empezado la tortura que tenía planeado. Mujajajaha jajajaja este será el comienzo de nuestra tortura que te tenemos preparado. Ahhhhh aaahh grrr mmm duele ahh haaaaa aaa duele pare por favor.

Pero que dices pequeña lagartija todavía falta mucha tortura que sufrirás eternamente. Tenemos muchos días para disfrutar a ver como sufres por cada tortura que te aremos.

* * *

 **Con goku dentro del portal**

Rayos mi cuerpo está muy agotado después de recibir tanta energía creo ahhhhh me voy a quedar dormido (sonido de ronquido). Goku cierra los ojos y no se dan cuenta donde terminara por el portal que creo.

Goku está durmiendo tranquilamente y no se dan cuenta de lo que le van a esperar al salir del portal.

* * *

 **Casa Phoenix**

El Inframundo es el hogar de los demonios y de los ángeles caídos. Tiene el mismo tamaño que el mundo humano, pero tiene una masa de tierra mucho más grande, ya que no hay océanos. El cielo es de color púrpura tanto en el día y como en la noche. El Inframundo se dividió inicialmente en dos regiones: La región de los demonios y la región los ángeles caídos.

En una parte del inframundo en una mansión grande que pertenece al clan Phoenix. Dentro de la mansión en la sala esta sentadas en una mesa bebiendo te dos hermosas chicas y cerca esta otras chicas.

Una de las hermosas chicas… que está tomado te es Ravel es una chica hermosa, joven con los ojos de color azul oscuro. Ella tiene el pelo largo y rubio atado en twintails con grandes rizos de perforación similar y cintas azules mantenerlos en su lugar. La parte frontal de su cabello tiene varias explosiones que cuelgan sobre su frente, con una franja en forma de V que cuelga sobre el puente de la nariz.

Su atuendo inicial consistía en un vestido púrpura claro con acentos de color púrpura oscuro y un lazo azul en la parte delantera. En la parte trasera, seis extensiones de plumas como imitando la cola de un ave sobresalen del vestido, que, cuando se combina con sus alas de fuego, le dan una apariencia de pájaro.

La que está sentada con ella es Señora Phenex se ve exactamente igual que su hija, Ravel, solo que en sus veinte años con el pelo rubio y ojos azules oscuros, con la única excepción de su pelo está haciendo muy arriba con adornos para el cabello adornado. Tiene puesto vestido amarillo claro con acentos de color plateado y algunos lazos azul claro en la parte baja del vestido y en la parte delantera tiene un lazo rojo. En la parte trasera, diez extensiones de plumas como imitando la cola de un ave sobresalen del vestido, que, cuando se combina con sus alas de fuego, le dan una apariencia de pájaro.

 **(En esta historia el nombre de la madre ravel Phenex es mariana Phenex)**

Y las chicas que están cerca de ravel son de la Nobleza de Riser Phenex el hermano de ravel. Yubelluna es una hermosa mujer entre unos 20-24 años tetona con el pelo largo de color púrpura, ondulado que cae hasta el fondo de la espalda y los ojos purpuran hace juego.

En la parte delantera, el lado derecho de su cabello cae sobre el pecho y cubre su ojo derecho, mientras que el lado izquierdo cae cerca de la parte superior de la falda.

Sus tetas son talla D Su atuendo es un vestido que consiste en un azul marino superior túnica con detalles en oro y una falda azul pálido con lados abiertos, y zapatos negros sobre a juego medias hasta el muslo con garterbelts. La parte superior revela mucho de su escote, y se lleva a cabo con una gargantilla de oro con piedras preciosas azules y rojos.

Sobre esto, ella lleva un abrigo blanco con detalles en negro y oro y hombreras coincidentes. Para los accesorios, que lleva una diadema negro con una joya rojo-naranja sobre la frente para mantener su pelo largo en su lugar, y empuña un cetro personal como en la batalla. Para cosméticos, ella usa el lápiz labial morado, a juego con los ojos y el pelo. Ella es la reina de Riser… ella es un diablo reencarnado por Riser.

Mihae es una demonio sirviente de Riser Phoenix. Tiene el rango de Obispo. Es una hermosa joven piel clara tiene el pelo negro amarrado ojos color ámbar tienes unos 16 años su talla de tetas es A. Viste un kimono hermoso de color morado oscuro, ámbar, fucsia, blanco con una franja azul oscuro y tiene un símbolo en el kimono.

El segundo Obispo de Riser Phoenix es una hermosa joven de nombre maya. Es una hermosa joven de piel oscura tiene el pelo de color verde agua, ojos color verde claro su pecho es plano (es una loli) tiene pinta labios morado en su labios. Lleva puesto una camiseta de color negro con estrella doradas debajo lleva puesto una minifalda mediana de color gris. (Esa chica obispo yo la cree pensado que fuera una loli).

Karlamine es uno de Riser 's Caballeros es una mujer joven con el cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes. Su traje consiste en un conjunto completo de la armadura de plata con detalles en negro que parece un cruce entre un caballero europea (placa de pecho, guantes y Geaves) y un samurái japonés (placas de cadera y hombreras), y lleva una diadema que atraviesa el pelo y la frente. Ella está equipado con una espada y una daga, los cuales se llevan a cabo con cinturones marrones colgadas sobre su cadera. La espada se colgó en la cadera izquierda, y cuenta con una joya roja en la empuñadura y tiene vendas en todo el mango para un mayor agarre. La daga, que se encuentra detrás de la cadera, cuenta con una empuñadura de oro con vendas en el mango.

Siris es uno de los Caballeros de Riser. Siris es una hermosa joven alta, de cabello largo y negro con un tinte azul oscuro y ojos marrones. Su cabello cuenta con cinco colas de caballo delgadas que van alrededor de su cabeza, que se celebran por un accesorio de pelo de oro en la parte superior de su cabeza. Su traje consiste en un top blanco con detalles en negro que es el modelo de un chino cheongsam, pantalones cortos de color rojo y botas blindados, hasta la rodilla con guantes a juego. La parte superior cuenta con una forma de diamante en la zona del pecho, dando vista de sus senos y escote.

Arma Siris 'es un gigante Zweihänder que se monta en la espalda cuando no esté en uso. Cuenta con una hoja de color negro con bordes de plata, y tiene una empuñadura de color negro con un mango de color rojo.

Isabela es la torre de riser. Isabela es una hermosa mujer con el pelo corto y castaño claro y ojos grises. Su cabello tiene tres reflejos rojos en todo, y lleva una máscara blanca llanura que cubre el lado derecho de su rostro. Su traje consiste en una chaqueta negro y jeans a juego. La chaqueta tiene los hombros anchos y un cuello ancho, y cuenta con tres correas de cuero en ambos brazos. También es un poco abierta, revelando sus grandes pechos y escote, y se corta en su vientre. Los vaqueros tienen una sección (a su derecha la pierna del pantalón) cortado, revelando algunos de los muslos y las nalgas, y también cuenta con tres correas de cuero sobre sus pantorrillas, justo debajo de los tobillos, y dos correas adicionales en su derecho pierna del pantalón para mantenerlo en lugar. Ella también lleva guantes de combate negro y botas para mejorar sus golpes.

Xuelan es la otra torre de riser. Xuelan es una mujer joven hermosa y bien dotada de ascendencia china con largo hasta los hombros pelo negro y ojos azules-verdes. Su pelo tiene dos bollos de estilo chino a ambos lados de la cabeza, mientras que el frente cuenta con flequillo que forma una forma en V ligera por la frente.

Su traje consiste en un azul marino qipao con detalles en oro, una banda blanca alrededor de su estómago, y zapatos negros, de tacón bajo. El qipao está abierto en la zona del pecho, dando vista a los pechos y el escote de Xuelan. Ella también lleva armguards negras sobre sus antebrazos. Ella no lleva ninguna ropa interior.

Meru y Nel son hermanas gemelas ambas son Peones de riser. Meru y Nel son dos chicas muy jóvenes con el cabello corto de color turquesa, atado en dos coletas a un lado de su cabeza con una cinta amarilla (frente a su hermana), y Sus ojos son azules y es muy pálida de piel... Ambos de sus trajes consisten de uniformes de gimnasia, que consisten en camisetas blancas con detalles en azul, pantalones negros y zapatillas de deporte azules sobre los calcetines hasta la rodilla, También llevan unas pulseras naranja en su muñeca derecha. Ambos de sus motosierras son de color azul, pero ellos llevan en diferentes colores bolsas de gimnasio cuando no esté en uso (Meru lleva una bolsa azul, mientras Nel lleva una bolsa de color rojo).

Nel es la hermana gemela de Meru y una sirviente del Clan Phoenix. Tiene el rango de peón y su rey es Raiser Phoenix. Es una chica de cabellos verdes cortos, aunque ella lo lleva suelto al contrario que Meru.

Ni es la hermana gemela de Li y uno de los peones de Riser Phoenix Esta se especializa en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ni es una demonio con la apariencia de una estudiante juvenil es una joven muy hermosa. Tiene el cabello color salmón con una clineja que le llega casi hasta las rodillas y dos orejas de gato sobre su cabeza tienen los ojos azul marino.

Li es la hermana gemela de Ni y uno de los peones de Riser Phoenix Esta se especializa en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Li es una demonio con apariencia juvenil es una joven muy hermosa. Tiene el cabello color azul turquesa con una coleta de caballo casi hasta las rodillas y dos orejas de gato sobre su cabeza tienen los ojos color salmón.

Marion es uno de los peones y sirvientes de Riser Phoenix. Marion es una hermosa joven de cabello color castaño claro tiene ojos de color marro oscuro. Lleva puesto un uniforme de sirvienta en el pecho tiene forma de corazón, tiene una tiara de sirvienta puesta y unas medias largas de color blanco.

Burent es uno de los peones y sirvientes de Riser Phoenix. Burent es una hermosa joven de cabello color violeta oscuro tiene ojos de color gris. Lleva una diadema en la cabeza tiene puesto un traje de maid tiene un poco abierta, revelando sus grandes pechos y escote. Tiene guantes abiertos y unas medias de color negro en sus piernas.

Shuriya es una de las peones de Riser Phoenix. Shuriya es una hermosa joven de piel oscura, de cabello color gris oscuro, tiene ojos color ámbar. Tiene un sostén de color negro con un símbolo de giros, tiene en su pecho un dije color azul ella tiene una tela transparente rosada que está en su cintura pegado y llega a sus brazos. Tiene en la cabeza algo como una tiara, y en la parte inferior tiene un taparrabos (está bien yo no sé cómo se llama lo que usa la chica).

Mira es una sirviente del Clan Phoenix. Su rango es el de peón. Mira es una hermosa chica con el pelo azul y los ojos de color marrón claro. Tiene un peinado con coletas, pero en vez de dos tiene cuatro, con dos apuntando hacia arriba y la dos restantes apuntando hacia abajo. En la parte frontal de su rostro, su flequillo está dividido atreves de su frente, y también tiene un flequillo que enmarca su cara.

Su traje consiste en un Haori blanco con un Obi rojo, y lleva un happi como abrigo de color rojo. Lleva bandas en los antebrazos y en las canillas. En los pies lleva un par de zori.

Ravel: ahhhhh okaa-san sabes quisiera conseguir a un hombre que me quiera tanto para que sea mi marido y también deseo encontrar a alguna persona fuerte para empezar mi Nobleza.

Mariana Phenex: ya tranquila ravel hija mía yo sé que encontraras a una persona que valga la pena y acepte tus sentimientos hacia él. Yo sé que tú eres más inteligente que Riser y si alguien te entrenara serias más fuerte y con respeto a comenzar tu título nobiliario yo creo que conseguirás alguien fuerte.

Gracias mama estoy segura que conseguiré a esa persona para casarme con él. Estoy segura que conseguiré un poderoso guerrero para que sea parte de mi nobleza.

Se abre un portal negro y Goku sale del portal cayendo hacia el bosque Phenex que esta ceca del enorme jardín. Goku van cayendo y se escucha una enorme estruendo bommmmmmmm bonnnnn bommmmmmm. Todas pensaron que era un meteorito lo que cayó en el inframundo.

Todas las chicas: que rayos causo ese poderoso estruendo algo cayó cerca en el bosque Phenex. Ravel: madre creo debemos ir a ver qué fue lo que cayó en nuestro bosque.

Está bien ravel iremos pero solo se quedara alguien aquí y quien quieres que vaya nosotras. Mama ya decidí quienes nos acompañara y son: Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru y Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, Shuriya y Mira vendrá con mi madre y yo. Maya tú te puedes quedar aquí para llamar a refuerzos si es un enemigo.

Chicas iremos rápidos a revisar y ver quién o que cayó cerca de la mansión phenex y si es un enemigo hostil lo acabaremos. Todas las chicas menos ravel phenex y Mariana Phenex: si ravel sama mariana sama aunque será eso que cayó cerca.

Aparece un círculo mágico enorme encima de todas menos maya El símbolo del clan del Fénix consiste en un ave Fénix encerrado en una forma circular. Los círculos mágicos también tienen un estilo único, en el que las llamas brotan de ellos cada vez que aparece un miembro del Clan Phoenix. Las chicas fueron absorbidas por el círculo mágico del Clan Phoenix de color naranja con negro desapareciendo al instante.

* * *

 **Bosque cerca de la mansión Phoenix**

El bosque Phoenix es un hermoso bosque que es propiedad del clan Phoenix. Algunos árboles fuero destruid cuando goku cayo aparece un círculo mágico enorme y sale las chica buscado a ver que cayo.

Ravel y su madre le digiero a las a chicas que se dividiera en equipos y busque lo que cayo llame a las demás si lo encuentra.

Ravel y su madre esta caminado por una parte del bosque y encuentra un enorme agujero ellas revisa en el agujero y ve a un joven guapo sexy y que es muy fuerte que está herido botado sangre en su cuerpo. Mide 1,75 m y pesa 62 Kg de adulto tiene el cabello de color negro con puntas, el cual permanece sin alteración.

Ravel y su madre se dieron cuenta que el hombre herido tiene un pantalón gi naranja esta algo arañado con algunos huecos. Tiene muñequeras azul oscuro, cinturón azul oscuro y botas de color azul oscuro y en la punta son negras (es el traje que le hiso wiss a goku). También se dieron cuenta que tiene un báculo rojo, una cola de mono y eso les pareció raro ellas decidieron llamar a las otras chicas para que les ayude a llevarlo a la mansión.

Mama creo debemos llamar a las chicas para que nos ayude a llevarlo a la mansión a curarlo ese joven se ve muy lindo me pregunto cómo llegaría al inframundo. No lo sé Ravel pero debemos llamar a las chicas para que nos ayude a llevar a ese muchacho muy guapo (sonrojada) a la mansión para curarlo lo necesitara.

Ravel y su madre concentra algo de energía y crea un círculo mágico llamado a las chicas para qué venga donde esta ellas, aparece un enorme circulo de color naranja del suelo y sale las chicas para ver qué fue lo que encontraron ravel y su madre.

Llegaron las chicas y le preguntaron a ravel y a su madre que hay en el hoyo las chicas se acercaron a el agujero y ellas ve abajo en el agujero a un joven guapo sexy y que es muy fuerte que está herido botado sangre en su cuerpo. Mide 1,75 m y pesa 62 Kg de adulto tiene el cabello de color negro con puntas, el cual permanece sin alteración.

Tiene muñequeras azul oscuro en las manos, cinturón azul oscuro y botas de color azul oscuro y en la punta son negros. Las chicas que vieron en el agujero se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que es muy guapo, sexy y musculoso.

Ravel: bueno chicas las llamamos aquí para que nos ayude a llevar a ese joven que está ahí. Está bien ravel-sama le ayudaremos a llevarlo.

Las chicas levantaron el cuerpo inconsciente de goku con magia sacándolo del agujero, ellas pasaron sus manos para cargarlo y se dan cuenta que es muy pesado así que decidieron usar algo de magia para que les ayude.

Todas: rayos este joven guapo pesa eso debe ser porque es muy fuerte será por eso que pesa mejor nos apuramos.

* * *

 **Mansión Phoenix**

Las chicas llegaron con el cuerpo inconsciente de goku lo colocaron un momento en el sofá para tomar algo antes de llevarlo en la cama de alguien para que descanse bien. Ellas se sentaron en los sofá de la mansión y tomaron algo de jugo o te para recuperar a energía después de cargas a goku que pesaba.

Ravel: bueno chicas tomaremos algún jugo y luego llevaremos a mi habitación a este joven guapo para curarlo y probar colocado el parte de mí nobleza me pregunto qué tan fuerte será.

Hija estás segura de querer agregar a ese joven que encontramos a tu nobleza porque tú no sabes que tan fuerte es. Si estoy segura mama lo hare ahora mismo colocare una pieza de Peón de mis [Evil Piece] y ver si esta persona es tan fuerte.

Ravel saca sus [Evil Piece] con magia las piezas son de color naranja saca un peón y lo introduce en el pecho de goku la pieza sale disparada devuelta a la mano de ella. Eso dejo muy sorprendidas a todas las chicas y la mama de ravel le decidió decir algo. Hija creo que deberías tratar usado más de lo peones y si alguna de esa pieza sale usa otra como el Obispo hasta saber cuál pieza encajara para este muchacho.

Tienes razón madre intentare con más pieza de peones a ver si es la indicada para el si no será Obispo, Caballero, Torre o reina una de esas debe ser la indicada. Ravel coloca dos peones que entra dentro del cuerpo de él y sale rápidamente devuelta a la mano de ravel.

Ravel coloca tres peones que entra dentro del cuerpo de él y sale rápidamente devuelta a la mano de ravel. Ravel coloca ocho peones que entra dentro del cuerpo de él y sale rápidamente devuelta a la mano de ravel ella está sorprendida ella esperaba que ocho peones fuera suficientes.

Ravel decidió colocar a uno de sus Obispo en el pecho de goku para ver si esta vez es la pieza indicada. La pieza al entrar al cuerpo de goku pasó lo mismo que las piezas de los peones de ravel.

Ravel pensó en colocar dos obispos en el cuerpo de goku así que coloco las dos piezas de Obispo y volvió a pasar lo mismo regresado a sus manos.

Ravel saca una pieza de caballero para ver si fusiona esta vez está perdiendo la paciencia. Ella coloca la pieza de caballero en el pecho de goku, no esperaba que saliera otra vez y salió otra vez regresado a su mano.

Ravel coloco a las dos piezas de caballero dentro del cuerpo de goku entraron y salieron rápido del cuerpo de goku hacia ravel.

Ravel decidió que esta vez la pieza que usara es la reina la saca pieza de color dorada con azul y la introduce en el pecho de goku. Ella eligió esa pieza mutada que tenía y no sabía que tenía porque ella sabía que colocar la pieza de la torre hubiera pasado lo mismo. Yo ravel phenex de la noble casa phenex de los 72 Pilares de los clanes del inframundo ahora serás mi reina sirviendo a mí que ahora eres parte de mi nobleza.

Apareció El símbolo del clan del Fénix consiste en un ave Fénix encerrado en una forma circular. Los círculos mágicos también tienen un estilo único, en el que las llamas brotan de ellos cada vez que aparece un miembro del Clan Phoenix.

Cuando ravel empezó a decir que era parte de su nobleza ahora el cuerpo de goku brilla intensamente al introducirle esa pieza y el círculo era muy intenso. Demostrado que goku que es ahora la reina de ella y que es muy fuerte.

Termino de brilla intensamente el círculo del clan que demuestra que ahorra goku es parte de la nobleza de ravel. Ravel no se dan cuenta que la pieza que entro dentro de el cuerpo de goku brilla y se convierte en rey dándole toda las habilidades de cualquiera de las otras piezas.

El cuerpo de goku mientras está dormido y se introdujo esa evil pieza en su cuerpo el absorbió todas las habilidades de los clanes del inframundo. La "información" de esa habilidad está dentro de su cuerpo ahora esta copiadas sin que se diera cuenta ninguno de los demonios solo los dos dragones que está dentro de goku.

Goku ahora puede con solo ver alguna habilidad de demonio, Ángel, ángel caído, dragones, youkai etc copiarla rápidamente si causarle efectos al usuario que es goku.

Cuando la pieza de la reina entro en el cuerpo de goku brillo todo su cuerpo sorprendiendo a todas porque no esperaba que pasara eso. Mama no crees que la pieza de reina que use se convirtió en una Mutación Piece porque yo creo que si porque ninguna de las otras pieza había entrado.

Puede ser hija además porque yo nunca he visto que pasara nunca eso que alguien le saliera la mayoría de las piezas. Lo más extraño es que nunca he visto que el cuerpo de alguien brille tanto al estar dentro una evil pieza.

Bueno Okāsan puede ser que este joven guapo que es ahora mi reina seguro es alguien muy poderoso eso debe ser estoy segura. Ahora bueno Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Shuriya Isabela, Xuelan, Meru y Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, y Mira me ayudas a llevar a este joven a mi habitación para curarlo. Okāsan me acompañas a mi habitación para curarlo de las heridas que tiene.

Está bien hija te acompañare a tu habitación para curarlo a este guapo joven que es parte de tu nobleza ahora ravel. **Pensamiento de** **mariana Phenex: huy uff uff este muchacho es muy guapo ravel tiene suerte mi hija de encontrar a alguien fuerte y guapo. Es más lindo que mi esposo y me preguntó de qué tamaño la tendrá seguro la tiene enorme su polla.**

Oiga chicas se me ocurre algo porque no acompaña y tranquila puede quedarse para ayudar a curar a este joven. Yo usare un hechizo mágico para hacer la cama de mi linda hija ravel enorme para que podemos estar todas.

 **Pensamiento de ravel: me pregunto qué trata de hacer Okāsan al decirle a las chicas que nos acompañe a mi habitación a curar a este joven que es ahora mi reina. Y como es parte de mi nobleza espero cuando despierte me demuestre su poder para saber qué tan fuerte es.**

Ravel, su madre y las chicas lleva a el cuerpo desmayado de goku a el cuarto de ravel.

* * *

 **Habitación de ravel**

El cuarto de ravel es un hermoso cuarto que tiene de color amarillo y naranja en las paredes con mosaicos del ave fénix. Tiene una cama moderna de color azul marino, en una mesita de madera mediana de color marro esta una televisión pantalla plana de 40 pulgadas.

Tiene un armario grande de color rosa que tiene mucha ropa de ravel, en la habitación "también" está un Escritorio donde ravel lo usa para leer alguno de sus libros el Escritorio es uno moderno de color caoba y también tiene una silla de jefe de color amarillo claro.

En la habitación hay dos espejo uno de pared grande y uno es un espejo pared que usa para ver su figura ravel.

En la pared cerca hay unas cuatro ventanas modernas irrompibles de color gris y negro. Cortinas de color azul cielo con dibujo de fénix.

En la habitación hay una mini biblioteca cuarto con muchos libros importantes, libros de magia, etc. Tiene algunas Fotos familiares que está en una de sus mesas.

Las chicas llegaron al cuarto de ravel y la madre de ravel uso un hechizo haciendo que la cama de su hija sea más grande para que quepan todas ellas.

Lo colocaron en la cama y cuando lo colocaron en la cama escucharon que hablaba en sueños que tenía una pesadilla.

No… no… no… haaaaaaaa ahhhhh ahhh aghhhh, ahhhh ahhhh, maldito seas freezer porque hiciste eso ahhhh. Las chicas que está en el cuarto esta preocupadas por la pesadilla que está teniendo.

Ellas sintieron que el poder de él joven que está en la cama de ravel esta aumentado rápidamente y es rodeado de una aura de color blanco dorado.

El poder que esta expulsado este joven que es mi reina es muy fuerte y esta aumentado "rápidamente" es más fuerte que mi hermano Riser, y que los Cuatro Reyes Demonio es increíble tanto poder.

Me pregunto de que tratara esa pesadilla que está teniendo mi reina. Okāsan creo que deberíamos recostarnos en mi cama y estar al lado de el para que se termine esa pesadilla que está teniendo.

Okāsan tú crees que deberíamos desnudarnos y estar cerca de el para que se le acabe esa pesadilla que tiene y lo podemos ayudarle absorbiéndole un poco de su energía.

Creo que tienes razón ravel hija mía debemos empezar y ayudar a este joven que está teniendo seguro una horrible pesadilla.

* * *

 **Mansión de la familia Gremory**

Sirzechs Lucifer está sentado en su escritorio haciendo sus deberes como uno de los Cuatro Reyes Demonio tiene mucho. Y cerca esta su esposa Grayfia Lucifuge es La Reina Más Poderosa del inframundo.

Grayfia es una bella mujer que parece ser de unos veinte años, con el pelo plateado y ojos a juego. Su pelo, que fluye hasta el fondo de la espalda, cuenta con una larga trenza en cada lado con pequeños lazos azules en los extremos, mientras que el resto es decepción, terminando en trenzas gemelas.

Llevaba un traje azul y blanco Francés servicio con mangas largas y una diadema dama blanca sobre su cabeza, con lápiz labial rojo como un accesorio cosmético.

Aparecen cuatro círculos mágicos del suelo y sale Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeo, Serafall Leviatán, Lord Gremory y Venelana Gremory.

Todos ellos salieron de los círculo mágico para hablar con Sirzechs de quién es ese enorme poder que siente.

Serafall es una hermosa chica con el pelo largo, negro atado en colas individuales sus ojos son de color violeta. Ella también tiene un cuerpo como un niño (aunque con grandes pechos).

Viste con piel de chica mágica (de Magical Girl Vía Espiral Siete, la misma ropa Mil-tan viste) llevando de accesorio una varita mágica.

Venelana Gremory es una hermosa mujer con el cabello castaño corto. Los ojos morados al igual que los miembros naturales nacidos del Bael clan. Ella lleva un vestido color morado y en su cuello tiene algunas joyas puestas.

Sus medidas son Busto: 85 cm, cintura: 59 cm, Cadera: 85 cm (su pecho es copa D).

Lord Gremory Es un hombre de mediana edad de largo cabello carmesí. Tiene los ojos azules brillantes Él tiene una barba corta y de color rojo. Usa una chaqueta blanca de interior negro con bordes dorados, pantalones de vestir blancos y zapatos negros.

Lord Gremory: que rayos es ese enorme poder que esta incrementado cada minuto. Sirzechs tu sabes algo de ese poder o quién es esa persona que aumentada rápidamente su poder porque se siente que es más fuerte que todos nosotros.

Sirzechs: no lo sé padre pero ese poder que se siente es demasiado poderoso más que cualquiera podemos imaginar supera hasta los dragones.

Su poder es tan poderoso que puede superar a el poder dios o incluso puede destruir el planeta, galaxia, el sistema solar o hasta el propio universo quien será.

Serafall: Sirzechs-tan yo creo que tengo una idea que nos puede ayudar. Y cuál es esa idea que tienes Serafall-san que nos puede ayudar.

Ajuka Beelzebub: yo también tengo curiosidad de que es esa idea que tiene Serafall-dono para ver si es buena y no nos condenen.

Falbium Asmodeo: espero que esa idea que se te ocurrió no sea otra cosa infantil como siempre te pones a hacer cada día Serafall-san

Grayfia Lucifuge: espero que lo que se te ocurra Serafall-sama sea algo inteligente y no una tontería como siempre lo haces. Grayfia había hablado calmadamente si mostrar mucha emoción.

Lord Gremory: vamos solo debemos pensar un poco y no desesperarnos si no puede haber un caos.

Venelana Gremory: vamos todos porque no escuchamos lo que tiene que decir Leviatán-san seguro puede ayudar.

Serafall: gracias Venelana-chan buu, buf Grayfia-tan no deberías desconfiar de mí. Bueno el plan que tengo es que vayamos donde está la persona que esta expulsado ese inmenso poder.

Y le podemos negociar con algo jugoso para que este de nuestro lado. Y eso sería le podemos dar una casa, dinero, comida, y la cosa que no se si ustedes acepte es que porque no hacemos que unas chicas demonios de algunos clanes se case con él.

Lo que dijo Serafall dejos muy sorprendidos a todos porque es un buen plan el que propone ella. Ellos esta nerviosos es de si esa persona pueda aceptar la oferta para que este de su lado ayudándolos.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, Lord Gremory y Venelana Gremory está algo pensativos si debe hacer que rias gremory su hija que es la hermana menor de Sirzechs. Se case con la persona que se siente un inmenso poder que está muy cerca.

Lord gremory y su esposa está muy dudosos si debe cancelar el compromiso entre su querida hija rias y riser phenex de el clan phenex. Porque ellos sabe que su hija estará muy enojada con ellos por haberle arreglado un compromiso si su consentimiento.

Todos desaparecen en círculos mágicos Lledó donde siente la enorme energía que aumenta a cada minuto.

* * *

 **En el cielo**

 **El cielo es el hogar de los ángeles y fue el hogar de los ángeles caídos antes de su destierro al Inframundo.**

La líder de los ángeles y Serafín. Michael es una mujer hermosa con el pelo largo y rubio y ojos verdes tiene doce alas que crecen de la espalda, ya diferencia de otros ángeles cuyas alas son de color blanco, sus alas son de color dorado, simbolizando aún más su posición como líder.

Sus medidas son Busto: 90 cm, cintura: 60 cm, Cadera: 85 cm (su pecho es copa DD).

Al lado de Michael esta su hermana Gabriel que estaba hablado con él.

Gabriel es un ángel y una de las cuatro grandes Seraph, un grupo de ángeles que son los guardianes del Trono del Cielo.

Gabriel es una mujer muy hermosa con el pelo rubio rizado y una figura voluptuosa y es conocida como la mujer más bella en el Cielo Significando su rango como un serafín, ella tiene 12 alas que crecen de su espalda.

Ella tiene unos hermosos ojos color azul marino, tiene una suave, tersa y hermosa piel que demuestra su hermosa figura.

Sus medidas son Busto: 90 cm, cintura: 60 cm, Cadera: 65 cm (su pecho es copa E).

Ella lleva puesto un hermoso vestido blanco puro que muestra su hermosura y pureza. Sus bragas y sostén son de color blanco de el mismo color que su hermoso vestido que hace lucir su hermosa piel blanca.

Michael hermana sientes eso tú crees que eso sea nuestro padre y este todavía vivo ese poder es muy poderoso. No lo sé Gabriel-san pero tendremos que ir ahora mismo a buscar para ver si ese poderosa "energía" es nuestro querido padre.

Tienes razón Michael-san estoy emocionada que si salimos de el cielo y encontremos a nuestro padre querido vamos de una vez.

Ella tiene una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro de felicidad al pensar que esa persona puede ser su querido padre.

Está bien, está bien tranquila vamos ahora para buscarlo hermana.

Las dos hermanas se fuero preparándose para buscar a esa persona que liberar mucho poder.

* * *

 **Iglesia abandonada**

Cuatro ángeles caídos esta hablado pensado quien es el usuario de esa poderosa energía.

Raynare es una mujer joven y atractiva con ojos violeta. Ella tiene el pelo negro largo hasta las caderas. Ella tiene un cuerpo delgado, con un busto grande.

Su altura es de 164 cm de altura. (5'4 "), es una mujer muy hermosa de una entre 18 a 19 años. Sus medidas son Busto: 90 cm, cintura: 60 cm, Cadera: 65 cm (su pecho es copa D).

Su atuendo tiene correas negras de cuero alrededor y debajo de sus pechos. Tiene guantes que llegan casi hasta sus hombros con cadenas de pequeñas longitudes que cuelgan de ellos. Tiene hombreras de color negro, una de las hombreras, la derecha tiene tres grandes picos. También tiene botas de tacón de color negro que llegan hasta los muslos. Ella esta usa un traje de dominatriz que es su atuendo que usa cuando está en su forma de Ángel caído.

Kalawarner es la Ángel caído que está a la derecha de Raynare.

Kalawarner es una mujer hermosa alta y rolliza, con mucho, pelo azul marino oscuro que oculta su ojo derecho y ojos marrones.

Su atuendo consistía en un violeta, top-gabardina como con un amplio cuello, una minifalda a juego y zapatos de tacón negros. La parte superior gabardina estaba abierta en el pecho, dando vista a los pechos y escote. Ella también llevaba un collar de oro alrededor de su cuello.

Altura de Kalawarner es 175 cm (5 pies 9 pulgadas) Es una mujer muy hermosa de una entre 20 a 25 años. Sus medidas son Busto: 95 cm, cintura: 60 cm, Cadera: 65 cm (su pecho es copa E).

Mittelt está a la izquierda de Raynare pesado que rayos es la fuente de la energía.

Mittelt es una hermosa chica con el pelo rubio de estilo en twintails y ojos azules.

Llevaba un Gothic Lolita atuendo, que consistía en un vestido negro de Lolita con volantes blancos, un gran lazo negro en la parte delantera, y una joya verde incrustado en el cuello, blanco calcetines hasta los muslos, y zapatos negros. Ella también llevaba un gran lazo negro en la parte superior de su cabello.

Altura de Mittelt es de 145 cm (4 pies 9 pulgadas).

Dohnaseek el cuarto y último ángel caído que está dentro de la iglesia y él está en frente raynare.

Dohnaseek es un hombre de mediana edad de aspecto con el pelo negro corto y ojos azules oscuros.

Su vestimenta consistía en una gabardina de color violeta claro sobre una camisa blanca con un pañuelo a juego, pantalones negros y zapatos, y un sombrero de fieltro negro.

Raynare: que rayos es ese enorme poder que está "haciendo" temblar toda la tierra acaso será dios nuestro padre que o alguien más.

Kalawarner: no lo sabemos Raynare pero tal nivel de poder es increíble donde estará el que lo provoca.

Mittelt: espero que el que expulsa ese enorme poder sea un joven guapo y este de nuestro lado los ángeles caído y nos ayude a acabar con los Ángeles y demonios.

Dohnaseek: sweatdrop, ya tranquilízate Mittelt debemos centrarnos en la misión para ayudar a Raynare que le encomendaron.

Mittelt hace un puchero lindo inflado sus mejillas por el cometario que le dijo Dohnaseek.

* * *

 **Mansión phenex**

 **Habitación de ravel**

Rayos me pregunto qué pesadilla está teniendo este pobre joven que es mi reina. Debe ser muy horrible esa pesadilla que está teniendo y lo más sorpréndete es que su poder sigue aumentado.

Este joven es el ser más poderoso y ahora que es parte de mi nobleza eso me hace feliz tener a alguien tan poderoso y guapo. Es muy bueno que conseguí alguien tan poderoso que es parte de mi nobleza y es solo mío y no de otro diablo de "algún" clan, cuan despierte averiguare del pero no tratare de obligar que me diga porque yo no soy una chica diablo idiota como rias gremory. Ella se comporta como una princesita egoísta y mimada no entrena sus habilidades y seguro le puedo ganar pero no aria algo idiota como confiarme.

Ravel se dio cuenta que el hombre que está en su cama es más poderoso que su hermano que pensaba que era el más fuerte.

Madre creo que deberías quitarnos la ropa ya. Si verdad hija pero debemos quitarle las ropa que lleva esta persona y colocarlas cerca.

Las chicas se acercaron quitándole lo único de ropa que tiene que es un gi pantalón naranja y las botas que tiene puesta. Colocaron sus botas en el suelo y el báculo sangrado que tenía lo colocaron cerca.

Al quitarle los pantalones gi color naranja lo dejaron en calzoncillos que son de color azul con rayas blancas. El pantalón que tenía puesto tiene atado una bolsa color marro que ellas revisaron y se dieron cuenta que son semillas así que decidieron dejarlas amarradas al pantalón donde estaba. Ravel decidió quitarle los calzoncillos a goku porque ella sabe que la curación que usa todos los diablos en el inframundo.

Ella le quita los calzoncillos a goku y se dan cuenta que todo su cuerpo esta esculpido haciendo parecer a los dioses como enclenques a comparación de goku que tiene un cuerpo que supera a los dioses. Eso dejo muy sonrojadas a todas las chicas y también les salía baba de la boca y sangre de la nariz, en la "habitación" que es verlo desnudo a goku completamente. Todas piensan que es un superdotado al estar incrementar rápidamente y a cada segundo su poder y haciendo temblar todo el lugar además de todo el inframundo.

Todas tenía la cara muy roja al darse cuenta que el tamaño del pene de goku es 30 cm se dieron cuenta que es muy grande haciendo parecer a los diablos masculinos como débiles y pequeños buenos para nada.

Las chicas diablos más jóvenes que son: Mihae, Xuelan, ravel, Ile, Nel y Mira. Ellas están muy sonrojadas como un tomate porque esta es la primera vez que ven algo así tan gran de un hombre.

* * *

 **Pensadilla de goku**

Goku en su pesadilla que está teniendo está viendo como freezer esta torturado a sus amigos y sus dos queridos hijos gohan y goten.

Goku está un campo lleno de oscuridad encadenado y ahí ve parado a freezer mientras se ríe y tiene a alguien agarrado en su mano derecha. Y la persona que tiene agarrado freezer es vegeta lo está pisoteado insultado golpeado y disparándoles pequeños rayos de energía a los puntos vitales.

Que te parece esto estúpido príncipe saiyajin sufre, sufre, sufre, sufre, sufre, sufre, sufre, sufre, sufre, sufre, sufre, sufre estúpido mono saiyajin orgulloso jajajajajajaja. Ragh ahhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhh ahhhh m-maldito f-freezer ahhhh ahhh desgraciado mal parido ahhhhhh ahhhhh.

Freezer siguió torturándolo hasta que lo mato y lo dejo caer en suelo el cuerpo de vegeta que quedo muy dañado. Luego vio como freezer agarra a bulma y la está sosteniendo del cuello con su cola mientras le pega golpes y patadas disfrutado de cómo grita de dolor de los golpes.

Freezer después de haber hecho sufrir a bulma el uso algo de ki haciéndoles algunos hoyos en su cuerpo donde sale mucha sangre. Tiro el cuerpo de bulma ya muerto arriba de vegeta que tenía en el rostro una mueca de sufrimiento total.

Goku siguió viendo como seguía torturado y matado lentamente y dolorosa a sus amigos. Al ver eso goku estaba muy furioso pero las cadenas son muy fuertes que lo mantiene atado y no se puede liberar.

Unos minutos pasaron y goku se enfureció más porque vio ahora que freezer tiene en sus manos a goten y gohan sostenidos. Goku le comenzó a gritar para que los soltara y gruñía pero freezer no escuchaba es como si estuviera invisible.

Tuvo goku que soportar ver como freezer los tortura a sus dos hijos. El vio como primero golpe la cabeza de ambos, luego cargo un poco de ki destruyéndole un brazo a goten que lo sostenía con su cola.

Freezer se reía maliciosamente de ver los gritos de agonía y sufrimiento de los hijos de goku. Después de haberle arrancado el brazo a goten que le había salido mucha sangre de la herida.

Freezer luego uso mano perforado el pecho de goten mientras grita un fuerte grito de agonía, desesperación y dolor. Freezer se rio una fuerte carcajeada maligna mientras ve como sufre goten del dolor mientras ve como muere lentamente hasta que se le ocurre algo.

Saca su mano del pecho de goten para luego aplastar su cabeza salpico el cuerpo de freezer de sangre y algo de la sangre cayo a gohan.

Goku que había visto eso está soltado muchas lágrimas de sus ojos mientras grita de rabia y odio hacia freezer. Gohan está llorado también tiene muchas lágrimas en sus ojos al ver como muere su hermano menor frente a sus ojos mientras grita de rabia.

Freezer le pega rodillazos en el estómago mientras se ríe de ver como grita de el dolor por los ataques que le hace. Uso su mano libre un concentro pequeños rayos de energía de sus dedo y le disparo en el cuerpo de gohan.

Luego freezer perforo los pulmones de gohan causado que le salga sangre de la boca y el lugar donde fue perforado. Para luego dispararle en la cabeza y destruirle la cabeza completamente, para luego tira el cuerpo sin vida de gohan al suelo.

Goku derramo más lágrimas y suelta un poderoso grito de furia al ver como muere sus hijos. Goku para el grito y ve que hay nieblas que sale cerca de freezer, tomado forma a un hombre que se parece a él.

Bardock es muy parecido a Goku, siendo una de las diferencias que Bardock posee una cicatriz en su rostro, Viste de negro y lleva la Armadura de combate Saiyajin de color verde y utiliza un Scouter color verde en su ojo izquierdo utiliza un pañuelo, el cual es de color rojo que es de la sangre de Toma un amigo bardock.

Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es bardock ahora que me acuerdo tu eres el padre de son goku o verdad el verdadero nombre de él es kakaroto. Goku se sorprendió de lo que escucho que esa persona es su padre que no había conocido.

Luego cerca de bardock aparece otra niebla que toma forma de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos "ónix". Es de cuerpo delgado y pequeño; tiene cabello negro, de forma similar al cabello de Raditz; lleva una Armadura Saiyajin de color rosa, sin hombreras; usa muñequeras azules.

Vaya, vaya, vaya mira quien es la que está a tu lado bardock pero si no es Gine tu querida esposa bardock la madre de tus hijos. Goku se sorprendió porque es la primera vez que ve a su madre y padre y algo dentro de el quieres abrazarlos.

Freezer comenzó a torturarlos haciendo que ambos griten gritos de dolor y sufrimiento por los golpes y ataques de energía. Freezer perforo el corazón de ambos dejándolos desangrarse en el suelo.

Goku al ver como moría todos soltó un poderoso grito haciendo que su poder se incremente tanto haciendo que se ropa las cadenas mientras su cuerpo siguen incrementado su poder.

El cuerpo de goku es rodeado por una aura dorada y azul termino la luz que cubrió el cuerpo de goku mostrado su nueva trasformación. El cuerpo de goku es rodeado por una dorada y azul, sus ojos son de color azul con dorado, el aura de goku también tiene bio-electricidad. La cola de goku cambio de color de marro a dorado con azul.

El pelo de goku, creció del mismo tamaño que su trasformación de súper saiyajin 2 se puso rígido y se levanta aún más. Aumento de la radiación de energía hace que el aura de asumir una apariencia de llamas como la de súper saiyajin dios azul. La masa muscular incremento, sus cejas son de color dorado y azul.

La parte inferior del cabello de goku es de color dorado y la parte superior es de color azul como el súper saiyajin dios azul.

Goku sale volado donde esta freezer y le dan un poderoso golpe en el rostro que lo envía 10000 millas lejos. Goku se abre los ojos sorprendido al ver la nueva y poderosa trasformación que obtuvo se sorprendió por el poder.

Vaya esta nueva trasformación es más poderosa que mis otras creo la llamare súper saiyajin dios fase 2. Goku voló rápido donde esta freezer lo comenzó a atacar golpeándolo en el estómago.

Goku lo soltó a freezer para decirle algo. Maldito transfórmate en Golden freezer para destruirte esto jamás, jamás te lo perdonare basura. Freezer se trasforma y él pensaba que le puede ganar a la nueva trasformación de goku.

Goku aparece cerca de freezer para luego golpearlo muchas veces en el estómago. Muere, muere, muere, Muere, muere, muere, Muere, muere, muere, Muere, muere, muere, Muere, muere, muere, Muere, muere, muere, Muere, muere, muere, Muere, muere, muere. Te mereces todos estos golpes freezer no te lo perdonare are que sufras cada minuto basura.

Freezer está sangrado mucho por la paliza que le está dando goku a él, freezer se dan cuenta que no le puede ganar a goku. Maldito mono saiyajin desgraciado acaso estás enojado al ver como los mate jajaja.

Le disparo muchas bolas de energía a goku y el las reciba porque no tenía necesidad de esquivar un ataque tan débil. Eso es todo basura inútil no te perdonare por lo que hiciste FREEZER te eliminare lentamente.

Goku comenzó golpearlo mucho en el estómago y en el pecho. Luego le metió una poderosa patada que lo envía volado muy lejos.

Se ven volado a freezer con muchas heridas sangre que sale y sangre seca de su cuerpo. Freezer recupero de la parálisis para luego volar donde esta goku él está muy enojado que le este echado una paliza.

Goku aparece frente de el asustado a freezer. Freezer le lazo un puñetazo a goku y él lo atrapa para luego apretarle la mano con mucha fuerza hasta que se la rompe. Freezer se agarra la mano sobándosela de el dolor para luego usar su cola y enrollándosela a goku en el cuello apretándole fuertemente.

Freezer tiene una sonrisa malvada en su cara pensado que ya tiene a goku y lo aprenta mas para romperlo y dejarlo si oxígeno. Eso es todo lo que tienes maldito mal nacido sabes eres un cobarde que juega sucio en sus peleas bastardo.

Goku usas sus dos manos agarra la cola de freezer y le pega una fuerte mordida "haciendo" sangre y luego le mete un puñetazo en la cara freezer. Goku se mueve rápidamente apareciendo arriba de freezer para luego pegarle un poderoso golpe en la cabeza que lo envía al suelo.

Ahhhhh ahh maldito saiyajin me las PAGARAS GOKU donde estas "muéstrate" dame la cara. Aquí estoy cobarde este será tu fin freezer bastardo.

Freezer ve que aparece goku frente a él y se da cuenta que tiene una esfera de energía en la mano. Que rayos piensas hacer mono repúgnate yo soy freezer el más fuerte. Cállate esa sucia boca tuya freezer eres basura repúgnate muérete.

Goku le acerca la bola de energía de color azul a la boca de freezer que llega al estómago y su cuerpo empieza a brillar y explota. Algunos de sus órganos está en el suelo y algo sangre le había caído a goku después de destruirlo.

Luego de que goku destruye a freezer expulso energía y grito un grito muy fuerte de rabia y tristeza. Después de soltar ese poderoso grito vuelve a la normalidad cayendo desmayado.

* * *

 **Habitación de ravel**

Ravel están preocupada viendo como sufría por la pesadilla que está teniendo su reina. Ella se acerca a él y sujeta la mano de goku para que se calme de la pesadilla que está teniendo y no destruya todo el inframundo al liberar tal inmenso poder.

Ella tiene lágrimas en su rostro no le gusta ver como sufre su reina así que decidió acercarse a él y besarlo para absorberle algo de su energía. Ravel acerca sus suaves y delicados labios a los de goku y cuando los toco ella sintió que su poder incremento algo al absórbele energía del beso. ¿Qué es esto que siento en mi cuerpo? ahhh se siente más fuerte y se siente caliente dentro de mí al absórbele algo de su energía con ese beso que le di.

¡Oh vaya mi pequeña ravel! esta incrementado su poder con ese beso acaso puede ser que se está encariñado de él. Pero debo decir que este joven que es la reina de ravel y ahora es parte de su nobleza es el más fuerte.

Que cualquier clan y el poder que usaba mientras tenía esa pesadilla es increíble porque puede destruir todo el inframundo completo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Termino el beso ella y se dio cuenta que su poder aumento al absorberle energía. Se dio cuenta "después" de que el dejo de usar la trasformación que usaba que tenía un cambio de color de cabello y volvió a color negro.

Ravel pasa su mano por su vestido quitándoselo y colocarlo en una mesa quedado en sostén y bragas de color amarillo. Oiga podría ayudarme sabe porque no se quita la ropa y me ayuda a que se calmen el pobre de la terrible pesadilla que está teniendo. Ravel después de decirles a las chicas que se quite la ropa para que le ayude con la curación y sea más "rápido" – y así sanar las heridas que tenía goku, "ravel coloca su sostén y bragas cerca quedando completamente desnuda."

Ravel decidió colocarse frente en el pecho de goku así que se recostó en su pecho. Cuando lo hizo ella sintió que es muy cálido y reconfortarle su pecho y sintió el corazón de él y se dio cuenta que él se ve muy lindo dormido y adorable ella se sonroja al verlo de cerca y darse cuenta que es muy lindo de cerca.

Yubelluna: está bien ravel-san pero me pregunto ese inmenso poder fue tan poderoso que si hubiera seguido hubiera destruido completamente el inframundo. Yubelluna empezó a desvestirse quedado completamente desnuda y ella se acerca a goku y cuando toca su brazo. Su ropa la coloco cerca de una de las mesas.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo musculoso y muy lindo que se ve durmiendo ella le dio un leve sonrojo al verlo. Mihae se quitó lentamente su kimono para que no se dañe y coloca en un lugar cerca para que no se dañe.

Ella quedo en sostén de color violeta y bragas blancas completa ella luego se acercó a el cuerpo dormido de goku recostándose cerca de él. Al verlo más de cerca se sonrojo al ver que es muy lindo y adorable mientras duerme. Ella decidió quitarse su sostén y bragas- "también" porque sabe que la "curación" que usa los demonios para curar a alguien es desnuda.

Karlamine: bueno espero que cuando despierte no sea un pervertido este joven ravel-sama. Ella empieza a quitarse la armadura quedado con un sostén gris y unas bragas blanca ella luego se acerca a la cama cerca. Karlamine después de quitarse su ropa interior y colocar cerca para ponérsela.

Siris: mejor no hago esto ravel-sama mejor que las otras chicas se coloque yo saldré a buscar comida lo siento. Está bien siris si no quieres no te obligare pero al menos puedes traer algo comida para este joven porque seguro despertara con hambre.

Si ravel-sama traeré mucho alimento para que coma este joven regreso luego. **Pensamiento de siris:** es sorprendente el nivel de energía que expulso este muchacho fue tan poderoso que puede destruir todo el inframundo estoy segura que ninguno de Los Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio podría hacerle frente.

Me pregunto porque ese joven tiene una cola se ve que es muy guapo además de musculoso. Mejor dejo de pensar en ese hombre que es lindo y salgo. Ella salió por la puerta hacia la cocina.

Isabela empieza a quitarse su ropa quedando con bragas de color negro y sostén negro sexy. Ella está algo sonrojada al ver el cuerpo musculoso de goku y ella se dan cuenta que es muy lindo y poderoso. Ella se pasó las manos por sus sostén negro sexy y bragas de color negro para también quedar completamente desnuda.

 **Pensamiento de Isabela:** este hombre es muy guapo, fuerte y poderoso es sorprendente el nivel de energía que uso. Es mejor no hacer algo estúpido como causar que se enoje y sea nuestro enemigo.

Se acerca a la cama después de haberse comenzó a quitarse su ropa y luego recuesta en la cama vio de cerca el rostro y el cuerpo de goku. Cuando lo vio de cerca su rostro se pone sonrojada al ver que es lindo y es fuerte – ella se preguntaba de donde salió y porque tiene cola.

 **Pensamiento de Xuelan:** me pregunto quién es este chico tan guapo es sexy y fuerte "además" de tener un enorme poder. Lo más extraño es porque tiene cola tendremos que esperar a que despierte para saber.

Xuelan se quita todas sus ropas quedado completamente desnuda y coloca sus ropas que usaba en otra mesa grande. Después de haberse quitado la ropa ella se recuesta en la cama y ve el cuerpo de goku- todavía impresionada por los enormes músculos que tiene y su enorme polla que al verla se sonrojo mucho en el rostro.

Meru se quita sus ropas quedado desnuda y cuando ve el rostro y el cuerpo de goku ella quedo sorprendida de lo lindo que es y fuerte.

Este onii-san es muy lindo y fuerte no lo crees hermana y me pregunto porque tiene cola. Nel su hermana gemela se acerca y se desviste quedado desnuda – al acercase ella ve que su hermana tenía razón con lo que dijo que es lindo y fuerte.

Tienes razón hermana este onii- san es muy lindo, fuerte y lo extraño es porque tiene una cola de mono eso es raro. **Pensamiento de meru:** este onii-san que será espero despierte pronto tengo curiosidad de saber su nombre – fue muy sorprendente el nivel de energía que expulso es inmenso superado a todas.

 **Pensamiento Nel: vaya que le pasa a mi hermana con este onii-san acaso le está interesado. No la puedo culpar él es lindo, sexy, fuerte y poderoso me pregunto porque tendrá cola. Ya quisiera que el fuera nuestro nuevo onii-san y nos cuide a meru y a mi así eso sería muy divertido y emociónate.**

 **Pensamiento de meru: espero que este lindo onii-san sea alguien amable y espero que no le importe jugar juegos con nel y con migo. Estoy muy emocionada por poder jugar con él y "saber quién es el" su nombre y saber de dónde viene.**

Ni y Li se quita sus ropas quedado desnudas y se acerca también a la cama. Al ver de cerca el cuerpo de goku ellas dos se sonrojaron ellas tiene curiosidad de saber quién es él y porque tiene una cola de mono. Ni y li está muy sonrojadas al ver el cuerpo desnudo y musculoso de hombre por primera vez- y ellas al ver el cuerpo desnudo y musculoso de goku se quedaron impresionadas del enorme tamaño de su polla y "que es muy fuerte el" que superar fácilmente a otros diablos.

Marion se acercó a la cama y se empezó a quitar su uniforme de maid quedado completamente desnuda. Se acercó desnuda a la cama y ve que es muy lindo el joven que esta inconsciente y además es muy fuerte. Ella se sonroja al verlo y se dio cuenta que tiene un cuerpo mejor que los dioses.

Cuando le vio todo su cuerpo desnudo ella se sonrojo completamente al que es muy musculoso, tiene un hermoso rostro, y una enorme polla que le hace sangrar la nariz. Ella tuvo una hemorragia nasal porque es la primera vez viendo a un hombre desnudo y viendo una polla que es así de enorme.

 **Pesamiento de Marion: ravel-sama tiene suerte se encontró a un chico guapo para ser su reina y además de guapo es fuerte y poderoso. Creo que aprovechare cuando despierte y todos duerman para disfrutar tocado y besado ese cuerpazo que es mejor que los dioses. ya quiero aprovechar para tener sexo y darle mi virginidad yo creo que estoy enamorada de el**

Burent se empieza a acercarse a la cama y se comienza a desnudar quedado desnuda para recostarse cerca. Al verlo ella también de cerca se sonrojo dándose cuenta que es muy guapo, poderoso y musculoso. Al verle la enorme polla que tiene se sonroja y tiene una hemorragia nasal al ver por primera vez a un hombre desnudo tan guapo.

 **Pensamiento de Burent: voy a aprovechar cuando se levante para besarlo quiero tocar ese cuerpazo. Este hombre guapo tiene un poder inmenso que supera a cualquiera ser sobrenatural fácilmente.**

Shuriya se quita su ropa quedado completamente desnuda mostrado su hermoso cuerpo moreno y sexy. Al colocarse en la cama se sorprende de lo musculoso que es y guapo provocándole un leve sonrojo al verlo. Ella le sale sangre de la nariz al verlo completamente desnudo y al verle la polla enorme que tiene- ella le gusta mucho lo que está viendo.

Mira se quitó toda su ropa quedado con unas bragas de color rosada y sostén azul. Se acerca a la cama y ella se pregunta porque tiene una cola y un inmenso poder. Mira después de haberse quitado su ropa ella decidió quitarse sus bragas de color rosada y su sostén azul. Ella como era la primera vez viendo el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre guapo y al verle su polla enorme le salió algo de sangre.

Mariana Phenex la madre de ravel se comienza a quitarse la ropas quedado con unas bragas negras sexy y un sostén dorado sexy. Ella comenzó a besar el cuerpo de goku al igual que Ravel, su madre y las chicas comenzaron a besar el cuerpo dormido de goku al besarlo absorbieron un poco de su poder y ve como la cara de goku deja de estar enojada. Por la pesadilla que había tenido y ahora se ve en su rostro que esta disfrutado los besos que le dan en su cuerpo.

Mariana Phenex aprovecha que mientras ella estaba besado el cuerpo desnudo de goku y se quita sus bragas negras sexy y su sostén dorado sexy quedando completamente desnuda para curar a goku.

Terminaron de besarlo y se dieron cuenta que el poder de ellas aumento considerablemente. También se dieron cuenta de algo cuando le dieron muchos besos por todo el cuerpo hasta su enorme polla. Provocaron que la polla enorme de goku se le paro más que antes y ve que la tiene de unos 56 cm. Las chicas al ver el enorme tamaño de la polla de goku se sonrojaron al ver algo tan grande.

 **Pensamiento Mariana Phenex: ¡oh dios pero que polla tan ENORME! Esta polla se ve mejor que la de mi marido vaya mi hija ravel si tiene suerte porque al tener alguien tan lindo, fuerte, con mucho poder y esa hermosa polla.**

 **Mariana Phenex se mordió el labio inferior y tiene sonrojada su rostro al fantasear con goku. Me pregunto cómo sabrá el semen de su hermosa polla y me pregunto si esa gigantesca polla me cabra en mi coño o culo - pero mejor no lo hago porque mi querida hijita se enojara ahora. Espero que este hombre sea bueno con mi pequeña hija ravel y la cuide y también espero que, cuando tenga relaciones sexuales con ravel sea suave con ella al meterle esa enorme polla.**

 **Pero estoy segura que mi hija seguro no le importara compartir a este lindo joven con migo y con las chicas que nos acompañaron. Porque como vi ellas tiene un interés en este joven lo que me pregunto de donde salió el. Me pregunto porque tiene cola de mono este hombre acaso será un youkai y será por eso que tiene una cola de mono, lo más sorprendente es su poder y su polla ¿yo me pregunto cómo tiene tanto poder? "Tengo que aguantarme mis ganas de coger y saborear esa polla en mi boca, coño y culito yo tengo muchas ganas de besarlo."**

Lo que es muy extraño es su nivel de poder acaso será que él es un hibrido y es por eso que tiene ese poder. Ravel aprovecha mientras las otras chicas están distraídas y besa los labios de goku. Goku mientras dormía siente que alguien lo besa y siente que la chica que lo besa tiene unos suaves y delicados labios.

Goku abre los ojos y se dan cuenta que una hermosa chica de ojos de color azul oscuro. Ella tiene el pelo largo y rubio atado en twintails con grandes rizos de perforación similar y cintas azules mantenerlos en su lugar. La parte frontal de su cabello tiene varias explosiones que cuelgan sobre su frente, con una franja en forma de V que cuelga sobre el puente de la nariz.

Goku se dio cuenta que ella está completamente desnuda y goku le ve su hermoso cuerpo desnudo sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que ella es muy linda, goku se sonrojo al ver tantas chicas desnudas frente a él. Y el al ver su lindo y sexy cuerpo le dan leve sonrojo mientras la besa apasionadamente tomándola por sorpresa a ravel.

Ravel se dio cuenta que goku se despertó y que la esta besado apasionadamente ella está sorprendida y emocionada del beso que le dan. En el rostro de ravel se le ve que está muy feliz y sonrojada de poder besar a alguien tan lindo al que se enamoró. Goku se dio cuenta que ravel tiene sus tetas de talla C.

Goku termino el beso apasionadamente que le estaba dando a ravel saliéndole un hilo de saliva a ambos. Goku se dio cuenta que el hermoso rostro de ravel esta todo sonrojado y le late el corazón rápido.

Goku mira y se dan cuenta que hay muchas mujeres hermosa desnudas al lado de su cuerpo en una cama muy grande. Y él se pregunta dónde está decidió preguntarle a todas para saber – hola chicas soy son goku "goku les dan su famosa sonrisa son y ellas tiene un sonrojo en el rostro al sonreírles el a ellas." Y me puede decir quiénes son ustedes y donde estoy y como se llama.

Las chicas se mueven de la cama después de haber curado de sus heridas a goku y absorberle un poco de su poder. Hola goku-kun yo me llamo ravel phenex del El Clan Phoenix es uno de los 34 clanes restantes pertenecientes a los 72 Pilares Son 72 familias de Demonios Pura Sangre. Y tu estas goku en El Inframundo en mi habitación de la mansión Phoenix.

Además de que cuando te encontramos fue en un bosque y yo use una de mis evil pieza que es la Reina. Ahora eres un diablo rencarnado eres parte de mi nobleza. Ravel le cuenta de la guerra que hubo entre diablos, Ángeles y Ángeles caídos – la muerte de el dios de la biblia el creo a los Ángeles también le había contado que de las tres fracciones hubo muchas bajas "además" de la muerte de algunos diablos de algunos clanes y la muerte de Los Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio.

Goku se sorprendió por lo que le dijo ravel de ser la reina de él y ahora es un diablo el decidió que la iba a proteger ahora que es un diablo. Bueno ravel-chan ya que ahora soy un diablo creo me encargare de protegerte y tranquila prometo que te entrenare por cierto quienes son tus amigas ravel. Ella se sonrojo por cómo le dijo goku a ella – ahora ravel se siente satisfecha y emocionada de conseguir a alguien muy poderoso que es parte de su nobleza ella le late el corazón de la emoción de querer conocerlo todo de él.

Oye ravel quienes son tus amigas que está en la cama junto a nosotros y porque todos estamos desnudos. Todas se sonrojaron al ver como goku les sonrió una dulce sonrisa a ellas y se dieron cuenta por esa sonrisa que él es una persona de corazón puro.

Goku se levantó de la cama y ve sus pantalones, y sus cosas que tenía antes de caer desmayado por el sueño. Después de haberse colocado su pantalón… él se dio cuenta que sus heridas que no era muy graves desaparecieron estado completamente bien en su cuerpo. También goku se dio cuenta que su ki aumento algo al recibir un pequeño zenkai con la batalla contra el dragón con el que lucho.

Hola de nuevo soy son goku y me puede decir quiénes son ustedes chicas las que está en la cama junto a ravel. Y que hacia ustedes todas juntas, a mí en esa cama yo tengo curiosidad de porque mientras estaba dormido y ustedes todas juntas desnudas frente a mi cuerpo.

Ravel: bueno veras goku-kun nosotros los diablos tenemos un método para curar a nuestros siervos que son partes de nuestra nobleza… y es muy fácil para curar a un siervo "el diablo que rencarno a esa persona tiene que estar desnudo junto a la persona que van a curar que también debe estar desnuda". Y bueno como veras nosotras todas estamos desnudas porque yo les dije a las chicas que son parte de la nobleza de mi hermano y aquí está mi mama.

Si quieres saber porque todas nos desnudamos bueno eso fue para acelerar el proceso de curación de las heridas que tenías en tu cuerpo goku- kun. Aunque solo una de las chicas de parte de la nobleza de mi hermano que no quiso hacerlo fue a buscar comida en el comedor para cuando despertaras.

Bueno debo decir gracias a todas ustedes hermosas chicas, por haber curado de mis heridas que tuve y también debo decir que todas ustedes son muy hermosas y tiene un cuerpo muy lindo y sexy. Todas las chicas que estaba en la cama se sonrojaron locamente por el cumplido que goku les acaba de dar a ellas.

Hola goku-sama yo soy Yubelluna y soy la reina de la nobleza de riser Phenex- sama mucho gusto en conocerte. Goku se dio cuenta que Yubelluna es una hermosa mujer entre unos 20-24 años tetona con el pelo largo de color púrpura, ondulado que cae hasta el fondo de la espalda… y los ojos purpuran hace juego. En la parte delantera, del lado derecho de su cabello cae sobre el pecho y cubre su ojo derecho, mientras que el lado izquierdo cae cerca de la parte superior del cuello... Sus tetas son talla D.

Hola goku-kun yo soy Mihae y soy el Obispo de la nobleza de riser Phenex- sama. Goku se dio cuenta que Mihae Es una hermosa joven piel clara tiene el pelo negro amarrado ojos color ámbar tienes unos 16 años su talla de tetas es A.

Hola goku-san yo soy Karlamine y soy uno de los Caballeros de la nobleza de riser Phenex- sama. Goku se fijó que ella tiene una aura guerrera… él se dio cuenta Karlamine es una mujer joven de unos 18- 20 años con el cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, goku vio y se dio cuenta que ella tiene sus tetas talla D.

Oye Karlamine si quieres yo te puedo entrenar como a todas ustedes luego y así ustedes puede incrementar su poder con mi entrenamiento. Las chicas lo pensaron por un minuto y entiende que ellas pueden ser muy fuertes. Todas le digiero a goku que si quiere aceptar entrenar con el… la "única" chica que lo estaba pensado era Karlamine.

Karlamine ya "pensó" lo que le iba a decir a goku acerca de entrenar con él. Está bien goku-san aceptare yo también entrenar con Tigo, para así poder incrementar mi poder. Qué bueno que aceptaron entrenar con migo porque así será muy divertido entrenar con alguien más y esas seria ustedes chicas.

La puerta del cuarto de ravel se abrió y entra siris con mucha comida, como para alimentar a 20 personas. ¡Ah! Entonces despertó ya su reina que estaba durmiendo, ravel- sama y cómo te llamas yo me llamo siris y soy una de los Caballeros de la nobleza de riser Phenex- sama

Hola siris yo soy son goku es un placer conocerte como a todas las chicas y gracias por traer tanta comida porque ahora me muero de hambre. El estómago de goku hiso un fuerte rugido que asusto a todas las chicas pensado que hay monstruo el que hiso ese sonido.

Las chicas se pusieron en guardia, pensado que había un enemigo o más que esta dentro de la casa y está escondido.

Todas las chicas: que fue ese sonido parece de un animal enorme, mejor tengamos cuidados. Oiga chicas lo que causo ese sonido no es un monstruo, lo que había causado fue mi estómago que esta hambriento (goku se rasca la cabeza con mano derecha y se ríe un poco.) goku se le ocurrió decirles que causo el ruido para que no se asuste.

Oiga chicas no tenga miedo porque lo que acaba de causar ese ruido, fue mi estómago que tiene mucha hambre. Lo que acaba decir goku causo que se cayera las chicas al estilo anime.

Goku se dio cuenta que siris es una hermosa joven alta, de cabello largo y negro con un tinte azul oscuro y ojos marrones. Su cabello cuenta con cinco colas de caballo delgadas que van alrededor de su cabeza, que se celebran por un accesorio de pelo de oro en la parte superior de su cabeza. Su traje consiste en un top blanco con detalles en negro que es el modelo de un chino cheongsam, pantalones cortos de color rojo y botas blindados, hasta la rodilla con guantes a juego. La parte superior cuenta con una forma de diamante en la zona del pecho, dando vista de sus senos y escote.

Arma Siris 'es un gigante Zweihänder que se monta en la espalda cuando no esté en uso. Cuenta con una hoja de color negro con bordes de plata, y tiene una empuñadura de color negro con un mango de color rojo.

Goku se empezó a comer toda la comida rápidamente que estaba en una mesa. Las chicas tenía los ojos y la boca salidas porque es la primera es la primera vez que ven comer a alguien tanto…, y esta fue su primera vez viendo a un saiyajin comiendo más que cualquiera, a todas le parece un hoyo negro al ver como come. Ellas se pregunta cómo el cuerpo de el todavía es musculoso después de haber comido tanta comida de una vez.

Uff, uff, uff, uff, uff estuvo deliciosa toda esa comida es la primera vez que pruebo algo tan delicioso como eso. Y me puede decir cómo se llama entonces las que falta para conocerlas.

Hola goku-san es un placer conocerlo yo soy Isabela y soy la torre de riser phenex. Goku se dio cuenta que Isabela es una hermosa mujer con el pelo corto y castaño claro y ojos grises. Su cabello tiene tres reflejos rojos en todo, y lleva una máscara blanca llanura que cubre el lado derecho de su rostro. Goku se dio cuenta que su talla de tetas de ella es de C.

Hola goku-kun es un placer conocerlo yo soy Xuelan yo soy la otra torre de riser phenex. Goku se dio cuenta que Xuelan es una mujer joven hermosa y bien dotada de ascendencia china con largo cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos azules-verdes. Su pelo tiene dos bollos de estilo chino a ambos lados de la cabeza, mientras que el frente cuenta con flequillo que forma una forma en V ligera por la frente. Goku se fijó que la talla de las tetas Xuelan es de E.

Hola goku onii-san es un placer conocerte nosotras somos Meru y Nel. Y nosotras somos hermanas gemelas ambas somos Peones de riser phenex. Goku se dio cuenta que las hermanas gemelas Meru y Nel. Son dos chicas muy jóvenes con el cabello corto de color turquesa, atado en dos coletas a un lado de sus cabezas con una cinta amarilla, y Sus ojos son azules y es muy pálida la piel de ellas dos.

Hola goku-kun es un placer conocerlo nosotras dos somos Ni y Li. Y nosotras somos hermanas gemelas y ambas somos Peones de riser phenex también nos especializa en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Goku se dio cuenta que Ni es una demonio con la apariencia de una estudiante juvenil es una joven muy hermosa. Tiene el cabello color salmón con una clineja que le llega casi hasta las rodillas y dos orejas de gato sobre su cabeza tienen los ojos azul marino. Él se fijó calculo que su talla de tetas es B.

Goku se dio cuenta que Li es una demonio con apariencia juvenil es una joven muy hermosa. Tiene el cabello color azul turquesa con una coleta de caballo casi hasta las rodillas y dos orejas de gato sobre su cabeza tienen los ojos color salmón.

Hola goku-sama es un placer conocerlo yo soy Marion uno de los peones Riser Phoenix-sama. Goku se dio cuenta que Marion es una hermosa joven de cabello color castaño claro, tiene ojos de color marro oscuro y su talla de tetas es D.

Hola goku-san es un placer conocerlo yo soy Burent uno de los peones Riser Phoenix-sama. Goku se dio cuenta que Burent es una hermosa joven de cabello color violeta oscuro…, tiene ojos de color gris. Goku se fijó que el tamaño de las tetas de Burent es de C.

Hola goku-san es un placer conocerlo yo soy Shuriya uno de los peones Riser Phoenix-sama. Goku se dio cuenta que Shuriya es una hermosa joven de piel oscura, de cabello color gris oscuro, tiene ojos color ámbar… Tiene unas tetas talla E.

Hola goku-san es un placer conocerlo yo soy Mira uno de los peones Riser Phoenix-sama. Goku se dio cuenta que mira es una hermosa chica con el pelo azul y los ojos de color marrón claro. Tiene un peinado con coletas, pero en vez de dos tiene cuatro, con dos apuntando hacia arriba y la dos restantes apuntando hacia abajo. En la parte frontal de su rostro, su flequillo está dividido atreves de su frente, y también tiene un flequillo que enmarca su cara.

Hola goku-kun es un placer conocerte yo soy Mariana Phenex la madre de mi querida ravel. Goku está sorprendido ¿porque? Se dio cuenta que Mariana Phenex se ve exactamente igual que su hija, Ravel, en sus veinte años con el pelo rubio y ojos azules oscuros, con la única excepción de su pelo está haciendo muy arriba con adornos para el cabello adornado. El tamaño de las tetas de Mariana Phenex es G, es más grande que el de su hija ravel.

Oiga chicas porque no se coloca sus ropas… ¿Por qué? Ya que me curaron mis heridas. Podemos ir a su sala de la casa para hablar y quizás le cuente de cómo llegue aquí.

Todas las chicas aceptaron lo que les dijo goku para así poder saber ¿qué es el? Y de dónde viene o porque termino herido. Todas empezaron a vestirse y goku se "volteo" para darles privacidad mientras se cambia.

Había pasado unos minutos y las chicas ya se había vestido… para así poder saber lo que goku les contara a ellas de él. Pasaron unos minutos y las chicas ya terminaron de ponerse sus ropas de nuevo.

Todas las chicas: ya está goku-kun/san/sama ya nos terminamos de colocar nuestras ropas. Vamos a la sala de la mansión, tienes que seguirnos para no perderte es muy grande aquí dentro de la mansión.

Está bien chicas mejor ustedes me guía por aquí… Ya que soy nuevo aquí ja, ja, ja, ja (goku se rasca la cabeza con su mano izquierda mientras sonríe dando su famosa sonrisa de goku) y quizás pueda entrenar un poco mi cuerpo para estirarme.

Goku y las chicas salieron por la puerta de la habitación de ravel. Goku está impresionado al ver que es muy grande la mansión que está recorriendo.

* * *

 **Sala de la mansión phenex**

Goku al salir del cuarto de ravel con las chicas, casi se pierde en la gran mansión en que están sino le hubiera guiado las chicas a el ahora estaría perdido. Las chicas le esta contado a goku ¿que la? casa es muy grande teniendo muchas habitaciones y otras cosas desde dentro y fuera. Y necesitaría alguien que le muestre todo el lugar para conocerlo mejor.

Debo decir chicas esta casa es muy grande y muy lujosa. Menos mal que ustedes me esta guiado chicas porque si no yo me perdería en esta casa tan grande. Que tiene cocina, muchas habitaciones, baños, sala, baños termales, biblioteca etc.

Goku y las chicas llegaron a la sala y se sentaron en algunas de las sillas para hablar. Las chicas están sentadas cerca de goku para escuchar que les contara del… ravel está sentada al lado izquierdo de goku y le esta agarrado su mano izquierda. Mariana Phenex está sentada del lado derecho de goku y le esta agarrado su mano derecha al igual que su hija y ambas siente que las manos de goku son cálidas, fuertes y más grandes que sus pequeñas manos.

Las gemelas meru y nel ambas esta sentadas en las piernas de goku y ellas está muy cómodas disfrutado donde están sentadas. Y las otras chicas están en la silla enorme para escuchar bien. A goku le parece muy divertidas las chicas y se dan cuenta que son muy cariñosas con él, y el decidió que las "protegería" a ellas y les daría el cariño y amor como le había dicho su abuelo.

 **Pensamiento de goku:** creo que yo debería tratar de cuidar a las chicas y tratar de hacerlas felices como me había dicho mi abuelito gohan. Lo que me pregunto qué extraño lugar termine al abrir ese portal, ahora que me acuerdo tengo buscar a Ophis y Lilith como les había prometido y cuidarlas como les había dicho.

¿Porque se? que tengo que cumplir esa promesa que les hice a esas dos y yo todavía no entiendo lo que me había dicho mi abuelito de que una mujer es feliz si sale uno con ellas en una cita. Lo que me pregunto es a que se refiere mi abuelito…, de que para que no este triste una mujer uno se tenga casar con ellas y tengamos también una cita. Quizás yo aprenda eso con el tiempo que pase, además de aprovechar para entrenar y para entrenar a ellas. Espero conseguir alguien fuerte con el cual pelear eso sería muy emociónate y quizás busque una forma de volver para sí poder enfrentar a bills-sama y wiss-san otra vez.

Bueno chicas debo decirles primero que yo soy un saiyajin. Todas las chicas: y que es un saiyajin goku-kun/san/sama acaso es un clan de humanos simios o son acaso algún yokai. Goku se rasca la cabeza con una de sus manos y piensa que es eso lo que le hablaron ellas a él. Yo no sé qué es un yokai chicas, acaso es comida u otra cosa me lo puede explicar.

Las chicas se cayeron todas al suelo al estilo anime (como siempre pasa en una escena graciosa de anime o manga) las chicas se levantaron del suelo y comienza a reír por lo que les había dicho goku. Goku también sonríe un poco pensado que era algo que él les había dicho para que se cayera. Las chicas les pareció que goku parece un chico inocente, agradable y algo tonto.

Ravel: ja, ja, ja, ja bueno no goku-san déjame explicarte que es un yokai para que entiendas. Los yokai son criaturas sobrenaturales que tienen una asombrosa fuerza, inteligencia, y poderes como usar elementos u otra cosa para defenderse.

Hay muchas especies de yokai en este mundo…, hay "también" híbridos entre yokai y alguna especie creado, así que son algo más fuerte al mezclarse. Algunos de los yokai que existe son: nekomata es una especie que se parece a los humanos la única diferencia es que tiene cola y oreja de gato.

Ellos pueden esconder bien sus orejas y cola para que no los detente. Además de tener mucha fuerza y velocidad, lo único de esa especie es que queda muy pocos.

Otro yokai muy conocidos son: kyubi o zorros de cola, son zorros sobrenaturales poderosos que puede vivir cientos de años. Al vivir ciento de años son muy fuertes por el número de colas que tenga.

Otro yokai que existe es: las súccubo ellas son criaturas femeninas hermosas, les gusta comer semen de hombres eso les dan más fuerza. Ellas buscan a una persona destinada que resista sus encantos para ser su pareja ya que no hay muchas de su especie. Ellas no son muy fuertes, como otros yokai que existe.

Yuki-onna= las Yuki-onna son una raza rara de hielo Youkai. Retratado en la leyenda como parecido a bellas mujeres, su verdadera apariencia es de grandes bestias blancas semejantes a los monos con un soplo de congelación que puede congelar a un oponente en cuestión de segundos. También conocido como Yeti.

Ahora ya entiendes goku-san eso es un yokai. Seguro ahora ya estás bien informado de qué es un yokai con la "información" que te di. Bueno gracias ravel-san por la información de que es un yokai… ahora creo que les debo explicar bien para que entienda que es un saiyajin.

Nosotros los saiyajin somos una raza de guerreros de otro planeta. Y nos gusta pelear y pelear con enemigos fuertes, además de que comemos 30 veces más que un humano. que solo puede comer poco y también tenemos una cola de mono. Y cuando vemos la luna nos convertimos en mono gigante (ozaru) y nuestro poder se multiplica por 10.

Nosotros comemos tanto porque tenemos un metabolismo muy diferente al de un humano… y una fuerza superior al de un humano o de otra criatura, somos tan fuertes porque nos gusta pelear con oponentes fuertes y algunos pocos saiyajin como yo entrenamos y nos volvemos más fuertes con nuestro entrenamiento que tenemos.

El planeta donde yo nací se llama el Planeta Vegeta. Solo quedamos tres sayajin puros que somos yo, vegeta y el hermano de vegeta que se llama tarble. Los otros saiyajines murieron en el planeta vegeta hasta mi padre y madre, y el planeta vegeta quedo destruido por culpa de un tirano que se llamaba freezer.

El usaba a los saiyajin para conquistar planetas para venderlos a otros "extraterrestre" de otros planetas. El planeta donde nací fue destruido con todos los sayajines que estaba ahí porque freezer, tenía miedo de la leyenda del súper saiyajin…, que lo podía derrotar y la leyenda decía que un saiyajin con increíble poder "aparecerá" cada 100 años.

Mariana Phenex y ravel le acaricia las manos a goku para que se sienta bien al contarles a ellas. Meru y Nel que esta sentadas sobre sus piernas les pareció triste lo que le pasó a la raza de goku. Las otras chicas también les pareció triste y trágica lo que le pasó a la raza de goku, al morir a manos de un tirano.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta, con lo que goku les cuenta. Ahora sabe que goku es un extraterrestre y les parece sorprendente saber que hay vida en otros planetas.

Yo lo derrote en un planeta llamado Namekusei donde él estaba tratado de obtener las bolas del dragón de ese planeta para pedir el deseo de la inmortalidad. Yo tuve una batalla muy dura con el casi pierdo y no le hice mucho daño usado el kaioken aumentado 20 veces con el kamehameha, solo le dañe la mano izquierda con mi ataque.

Así que tuve que usar la genkidama que es una de las técnicas que aprendí cuando morí por primera vez con kaio sama del norte… la otra técnica que había aprendido fue el kaio ken que es una técnica muy poderosa que incrementa el poder del usuario las "veces" que quiera solo que la persona que lo use no debe usar muchos kaio ken.

¿Por qué? si no está bien entrenado le causara un daño grave al cuerpo haciendo que se agote demasiado. La técnica, esta también posee varias desventajas. La más importante es que si el usuario multiplica su Ki base demasiado, podría acumularse mucho Ki en su cuerpo, pudiéndose dañarse de gravedad o destruirse, además del gran cansancio que deja utilizar la técnica.

Ya que esa técnica consiste en aumentar energía a la persona, aumento de la fuerza, velocidad y agilidad del cuerpo, al igual que los sentidos. Según la multiplicación del poder. Solo que la técnica del kaio ken le causa un desgaste al cuerpo de la persona dejándolo agotando.

Las chicas se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar que goku había muerto ya. Cuando use la genkidama pidiendo algo de la "energía" del planeta, plantas, el sol y los mares… me costó porque tardo algo en recalentarse la energía del planeta. Cuando le lance esa técnica a freezer lo deje muy herido al borde de la muerte.

Freezer había salido luego unos minutos del agua muy herido. Y luego de salir el disparo un rayo de energía que dejo herido piccolo y luego "había" matado a Krilin mi amigo. Y yo al ver que había destruido a mi amigo eso me trasforme en súper saiyajin, tuvimos una batalla muy duran y el bastardo de freezer había lanzado una bola de energía que llego al núcleo del planeta.

La bola de energía había destruido el núcleo y solo me quedaba diez minutos antes de que explotara. Yo lo derrote al final y deje su orgullo hecho pedazos, el muy idiota de freezer no pensó y su propia técnica lo corto en dos. Yo pensé que iban a morir y compartir el mismo destino que el planeta, cuando fui a la nave de freezer estaba dañada y yo me salve gracias a que había otra nave.

Después de unos años volvió porque algunos de sus sirvientes lo revivieron y me costó algo derrotarlo. Ahora les mostrare todos mis recuerdos para que vea mi pasado.

Goku concentra algo de su ki en su cuerpo ¿para forma? Una esfera de energía que le permita. A goku mostrarles sus recuerdos a las chicas que están cerca de él. La energía que goku había concentrado formo una esfera azul enorme "que había atrapado a las chicas dentro de ella".

Las chicas dentro de la esfera ven los recuerdos de goku de cuando era niño. Hasta ahora que es un adulto, también vieron como goku mato a su esposa y al amigo que lo traiciono. Las chicas también vieron como goku derroto al dragón con el que se había enfrento… ellas también vieron la pesadilla que había tenido goku antes y les pareció a ellas que fue muy horrible esa pesadilla que vieron ellas en los recuerdos de él. Vieron en los recuerdos de goku, cuando murió dos veces y cuando lucho con dios de la destrucción bills.

La esfera dejo de iluminarlas y de mostrarles recuerdos, "después de ver los recuerdos que le quería mostrar goku la bola de energía desapareció y ellas se dieron cuenta que está de nuevo en la sala con goku".

Hola chicas ¿veo que ya? vieron los recuerdos que quería mostrarles a ustedes. ¡Espero que no se sorprendiera! al ver ms recuerdos y las batallas que en tenido. ¡Goku se dio cuenta que las chicas! Tiene muchas lágrimas en sus rostros y él se pregunta porque las tiene. ¡Ah que les pasa chicas! Porque esta llorado acaso se golpearon o les pasa algo no entiendo por qué tiene lágrimas en el rostro.

Todas las chicas: ¡goku-kun/san/sama usted es alguien muy increíble de buen corazón, muy poderoso, honorable! Goku se sonrojo algo en el rostro y se rasca detrás de la cabeza para luego sonreír un poco. Oiga se me ocurre algo chicas porque no van a entrenar con migo ahora mismo, eso sería muy divertido. Las chicas sonrieron queriendo salir, a entrenar con goku y conocerlo un poco más en el entrenamiento… antes de que se fuera goku Ravel, Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, Shuriya, Mira y Mariana Phenex afuera de la masion.

Aparece varios círculos de invocación y de ahí sale Sirzechs Lucifer, Raiser Phoenix, Lord Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge, Venelana Gremory, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeo, Serafall Leviatán, el padre de Raiser Phoenix y Diodora Astaroth. Sorprende a todos menos a goku que ya había sentí el ki de todos ellos juntos.

Los sirvientes de raiser esta, preguntándose que hace los cuatro Maou del infierno y lord Phoenix. Ravel se pregunta porque tenía que llegar su padre, su hermano, los cuatro Maou, Venelana Gremory, Diodora Astaroth y Grayfia Lucifuge.

Raiser Phoenix: oye tu quien eres y por qué estas cerca de mis nobleza, mi hermana y mi madre. Goku se dio cuenta de que un tipo extraño un hombre alto, midiendo 1,80m.; de cabello rubio y entrecorto. Tiene años 20 con el pelo rubio corto y ojos de color azul oscuro. Su traje consiste en una chaqueta de color burdeos con bordados de oro a la derecha con pantalones a juego y zapatos de vestir negros. Debajo de la chaqueta abierta es una camisa blanca de vestir que no está totalmente abotonada (un solo botón corta), dando una vista leve en el pecho.

Hola soy son goku y tu quien, eres alguien que se enoja muy fácil. Tonto yo soy Raiser Phoenix el descendiente del Clan Phoenix uno de los clanes importantes de los 72 Pilares del inframundo… pensamiento de Venelana Gremory: debo decir que ese muchacho es alguien muy lindo, me pregunto de donde saldría y por qué esta aquí en la mansión Phoenix.

Ravel hermana puedes explicarnos a mi padre y a mí, y a todos ¿quién es este hombre? Que está al lado tuyo, y también que está al lado de nuestra madre y mis peones. Hermano ni se te ocurra atacar a mi nueva reina que es parte de mi nobleza, ya que él puede derrotarte. Lo que dijo ravel sorprendió a todos menos a la nobleza de riser Phenex y la madre de ravel.

Sirzechs Lucifer: ravel-san quieres decirnos que este hombre que se llama goku, es muy poderoso. Lord Gremory: tengo una idea porque no haces un duelo donde se pruebe en una batalla tu nueva reina contra Riser Phoenix.

Grayfia: yo me encargare de ser el árbitro de este duelo, por cierto son goku yo me llamo grayfia lucifuge. Goku se fijó que Grayfia es una hermosa mujer que parece ser de unos veinte años, con el pelo plateado y ojos a juego. Su cabello, que fluye hasta el fondo de su espalda, cuenta con una larga trenza en cada lado con pequeños lazos azules en los extremos, mientras que el resto es decepcionante, terminando en dos trenzas. Lleva un traje azul y blanco francés de limpieza con mangas largas y una diadema de limpieza blanco sobre su cabeza, con lápiz labial rojo como un accesorio cosmético.

Hola Grayfia-san mucho gusto, es un gusto conocerte hola soy son goku. Goku sonríe y dan su famosa sonrisa de goku, eso provoca que se sonroje Grayfia y ravel.

Hola goku-kun yo me llamo Venelana Gremory es un gusto conocerte y espero que nos llevemos bien. Goku se fijó que Venelana Gremory es una hermosa mujer con el cabello castaño corto. Los ojos morados al igual que los miembros naturales nacidos del Bael clan. Ella lleva un vestido color morado y en su cuello tiene algunas joyas puestas.

Sus medidas son Busto: 85 cm, cintura: 59 cm, Cadera: 85 cm (su pecho es copa D). Hola Venelana-san es gusto conocerte también y espero llevarme bien con tigo… Goku sonríe y dan su famosa sonrisa de goku provoca que se sonroje, ella se dio cuenta que goku es alguien muy guapo e inocente. Él esposo de Venelana se enojó y dándose cuenta que su esposa esta encariñada con la reina de ravel.

Hola go-ta soy la toda poderosa chica mágica Serafall Leviatán. Serafall Leviatán hace una pose y hace movimientos de chicas mágicas de los animes, a goku le pareció divertida y linda Serafall.

Goku se dio cuenta Serafall es una hermosa chica con el pelo largo, negro atado en dos colas y ojos color violeta. Ella también tiene un cuerpo de niño (aunque con senos grandes). viste con piel de chica mágica de la muchacha mágica Vía Espiral Siete, la misma ropa Mil-tan viste), varita mágica y sus ropas de chica mágica son rosa y negro. Debo decir que te ves muy bien Serafall-chan eres muy linda con ese traje, y se me ocurre algo porque no pelea con migo todos cuando termine el combate. Serafall se sonrojo completamente en el rostro por el comentario de goku, le sale vapor de la cabeza.

Sabes vamos a hacer esto más interesante si yo gano tendrás que servirme 1 año goku, y si yo pierdo te daré 30 francos de Lágrimas de Fénix, además de darte a Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, shuriya y Mira… la única pieza que me quedaría si yo pierdo seria maya, asi que empecemos esto.

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron mucho por la apuesta que está haciendo Riser Phoenix al querer pelear con goku. Hermano estás loco no le podrás ganar a goku-kun si luchas con él, y el seguro se quedara con todo eso. Tranquilízate hermanita que no dañare mucho a tu nueva reina que obtuviste solo jugare un poco con él. Hermano tonto y después no digas que no te lo advertí, no vengas llorado al perder.

Mariana Phenex se acerca a Venelana Gremory para susurrarle algo importante en el oído de ella. Escucha Venelana-san porque no hacemos algo y después de que goku haya ganado no les decimos a todos que vamos a ser las mujeres de goku. Lo que dijo sorprendió mucho a Venelana Gremory y le salió mucho humo y "vergüenza" por qué sabía que, su amiga quería hacer eso. Oye y porque quieres que yo haga eso amiga, no será que te enamoraste de él y le viste también la polla, dime, dime la tiene enorme.

Amiga si quede completamente enamorada de él, también me di cuenta que es alguien inocente, amable, daría la vida por sus amigos y seres querido. Y lo mejor de todo la tiene gigantesca sabes amiga te gustara estar con él, yo lo vi completamente desnudo y es perfecto. Le salió mucho humo de la cabeza a Venelana al pensar eso de verlo desnudo completamente.

Ah rayos, bueno está bien lo are ya que quisiera probar a estar con ese goku que dices. No te vas a repetir amiga te aseguro que disfrutaras mucho cuando seamos mujeres de él. Ambas dejaron de hablar de las cosas privadas y decidieron ver que hace goku. Serafall se preguntaba que hablado ellas dos, para que no la escuche, tenía mucha curiosidad.

Pensamiento Grayfia: debo decir cuando vi a goku, quede completamente enamorada del yo creo que cuando termine la batalla, diré que voy a ser una de las mujeres de goku. Ya que se, que Sirzechs-sama me es infiel con la persona que quiere, el solo se casó con migo para mantener apariencia ya que su verdadero amor es una chica… de un clan "débil" que no es muy fuerte ni importante entre los 72 pilares.

Bueno vamos afuera de aquí ya que no quiero dañar aquí a nadie, vamos a luchar afuera, "movámonos". Está bien tienes razón al decir que es mejor pelear afuera, para no dañar a la casa de mi padres. Grayfia usa su magia y aparece un círculo mágico de transporte, que los llevara fuera de la mansión. Grayfia: goku-san puede entrar dentro de ese círculo mágico, los llevara fuera a usted y Raiser-sama, y la pelea la mostraremos a todos.

Goku y Raiser entra en el círculo "mágico" desapareciendo de la mansión, grayfia se encarga de crear una barrera poderosa sobre la casa. Sirzechs Lucifer: se me ocurre algo porque no trasmitir esta batalla, a los Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, algunos demonios y yokai… vamos a hacer esto interesante no quiere apostar a ver quién en esta batalla.

Lord Gremory: suena muy interesante eso que dices Sirzechs, yo apuesto un carro deportivo que tengo y 100 mil de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix.

Sirzechs Lucifer: vaya padre apostara uno de tus carros lujosos, yo apuesto 500 de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix.

Lord Phoenix: apuesto 8000 de dinero infernal a que ganara la reina de mi hija. Lo que dijo sorprendió a Sirzechs y Lord Gremory.

Grayfia: yo apuesto si gana goku me divorcio de Sirzechs-sama y seré una de sus mujeres. Lo que dijo sorprendió a todos en la habitación de tal respuesta de Grayfia… Sirzechs no está enojado por el comentario de Grayfia, ya como está enamorado de otra chica demonio.

Venelana Gremory: yo apuesto 5000 dinero infernal, si gana goku-kun y otra cosa más a la apuesta si gana goku yo me divorcio y seré una de las chicas de son goku, como dijo Grayfia. Lo que dijo sorprendió a todos y más a sus esposo que se dan cuenta que no lo había complacido.

Ajuka Beelzebub: vaya sorpresa esa, yo apuesto 1000 dinero infernal por ese tal son goku.

Falbium Asmodeo: yo apuesto 4500 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix a que gana.

Diodora Astaroth: yo apuesto 2000 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix a que gana.

Serafall Leviatán: que interesante todas sus apuesta, pero yo la mágica leviatan apuesto 6000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana yo seré su mujer del lindo go-ta.

Mariana Phenex: yo apuesto 3000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana me divorcio de mi esposo, para ser la mujer de goku como mis amigas, que digiero lo mismo. El señor Phenex se sorprendió por la declaración de su esposa al igual que su hija, ya que no esperaba que su mujer digiera eso.

Ravel: mama pero que dices, yo no te puedo culpar de enamorarte de goku-kun yo sé que es muy lindo, fuerte, inocente y daría la vida por sus amigos. Yo apuesto 10.000 dinero infernal y me caso con goku, si le gana mi hermano.

Todos no esperaba lo que dijo ravel, de querer casarse con su sirviente nuevo. Grayfia: bueno ya que las apuestas están hecha, es hora de trasmitir a todos y ve este juego.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh**

 **Oculta Club de Investigación**

El Club de investigación oculta es un club escolar se centra en diversas investigaciones sobre Oculta. Los miembros del club son Rias Gremory la hija y heredera del clan Gremory, y es la presidenta del club.

Rias es una hermosa mujer joven de 16 años con una figura voluptuosa, de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de caballo (que en Japón se conoce como Ahoge) que sobresale de la parte superior. Su cabello también tiene mechones sueltos que cubren la frente y laterales flequillo enmarcando su rostro.

Usa el uniforme escolar de las niñas Kuoh Academia ', que consiste en una manga larga, camisa blanca de botones con revestimientos verticales, una cinta negro en el cuello, los hombros una capa de negro y con botones en el juego corsé y una falda de color magenta con detalles en blanco. Con detalles en blanco, y zapatos de vestir marrones sobre los calcetines de la tripulación de larga duración blancos. Usar la ropa interior seductora y tangas, de color negro sexy.

Otro de los miembros del club es el vicepresidente Akeno Himejima, Akeno es una mujer joven y hermosa con una figura voluptuosa alrededor de la misma edad que rías con el pelo negro y violeta muy largos ojos. Su pelo se ata generalmente en una larga cola de caballo, llegando hasta el fondo de sus piernas con dos hebras que salen de la parte superior e inclinada hacia atrás, con una cinta anaranjada mantenerla en su lugar. Con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, Como la mayoría de las chicas en la Academia Kuoh, ella lleva el uniforme escolar femenino de la academia Kuoh, junto con calcetines negros hasta la rodilla. Akeno es la reina de rias Gremory y la amiga.

Otro miembro es Koneko Toujou, Koneko es una niña pequeña de 15 años de edad con el pelo blanco y avellana ojos. La parte frontal de su cabello tiene dos explosiones largas que van más allá de sus hombros y varios mechones sueltos colgando sobre su frente, mientras que la parte posterior tiene un corte corto bob. Ella también lleva una pinza de pelo en forma de gato negro en ambos lados de su pelo. Por lo general lleva uniforme de la escuela las niñas Kuoh Academy ', sin el cabo del hombro. En su forma Nekomata, que crece un par de orejas de gato blanco y un par de colas blancas a juego, y sus pupilas de los ojos se vuelven más como un gato. La pequeña koneko es la torre de rias.

Otro miembro es yuki kiba apariencia: yuki es una hermosa niña joven y linda de 15 años, con el pelo corto y rubio, ojos grises y un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo. Lleva uniforme de la escuela de chicas Kuoh uniforme de la Academia de las niñas consiste en una blanca de manga larga, camisa de botones con revestimientos verticales, una cinta negro en el cuello, los hombros una capa de negro y con botones en el juego corsé y una falda de color magenta con detalles en blanco. Usa ropa interior seductora y tangas de color blanco, su talla de tetas es C y es el caballero de rias.

Y el último miembro Issei Hyoudou un pervertido del trio pervertido de la academia kuoh. Es un demonio rencarnado, el pervertido idiota, murió y fue resucitado por rias.

Todos en la sala estaban hablado de los contratos que debe hacer issei el pervertido diablo, para subir de rango. Una esfera mágica enorme apareció mostrado Grayfia. Hola soy Grayfia Lucifuge sirvienta del clan Clan Gremory, y del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. Buenas tardes o buenas noches a todos ustedes yokai, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, a los demonios de los 72 pilares y otras criaturas yokai. Hoy les mostraremos la batalla entre son goku el nuevo sirviente de Ravel-sama contra Raiser Phoenix-sama.

Las apuesta que se hicieron fuera estas: Lord Gremory-sama aposto uno de sus carro deportivos tengo y 100 mil de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix. Sirzechs-sama aposto 500 de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix.

Lord Phoenix-sama aposto 8000 de dinero infernal a que ganara la reina de ravel-sama en el encuentro. Raiser Phoenix aposto si el ganaba tendrá que servirle 1 año goku-san la reina de ravel-sama a Raiser-sama… y si pierde Raiser-sama en la batalla, le dará 30 francos de Lágrimas de Fénix, además de darte a Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, shuriya y Mira que son las piezas de la nobleza de Raiser-sama. La "única" pieza que dijo, que se quedara es la obispo si el pierde, la chica bispo se llama maya.

Yo Grayfia aposte si ganaba goku-san me divorcio de Sirzechs-sama y seré una de las mujeres de goku. Venelana Gremory-sama aposto 5000 dinero infernal si gana goku-san y otra cosa más a la apuesta si gana goku es que se iba a divorcio y seré una de las chicas de son goku.

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama aposto1000 dinero infernal por son goku. Falbium Asmodeo-sama aposto 4500 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix si gana. Diodora Astaroth-sama aposto 2000 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix a que gana. Serafall-sama aposto 6000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana ella sería una de las mujeres de goku.

Mariana Phenex-sama aposto 3000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana se iba divorciar de su esposa. Ravel-sama aposto 10.000 dinero infernal y se casaría con goku-san si le gana su hermano, esas fueron las apuestas que hicieron.

Rias termino con la boca abierta y los ojos salidos, termino con un shock en la cabeza al escuchar que su madre se van divorciarse, si gana goku. Rias movió la cabeza recuperándose del shock… como rayos se les ocurre apostar algo como eso a mi madre, quien es ese tal son goku.

Ara, ara, ara, ara vaya sorpresa completa de esto, que esta pasado no kaichou y me pregunto quién ganara la batalla goku o Raiser Phoenix…ahora que me acuerdo ese nombre que dijo Grayfia-san, no es el personaje de la serie anime y manga dragon ball, acaso será que ese tal son goku es en verdad él. Como es posible que alguien tan poderoso como el legendario son goku pueda convertirlo en un diablo al introducirle una evil piece.

Rias se sorprendente por tal declaración de akeno al darse cuenta y recordar, que en verdad ese nombre es el de goku. Issei el idiota pervertido que todavía está pensado en la imagen grayfia al verla, comienza a imaginar cosas pervertidas.

Koneko: pero en verdad me pregunto si es son goku el de la serie anime y manga. Koneko estaba algo pensativa pensado si era el verdadero goku o solo un imitador. Al lado de koneko esta su amiga yuki kiba, ella estaba tomado él te y comiendo unas galletas. Yuki: es muy interesante, eso y me pregunto quién ganara la batalla ese tal son goku o Raiser Phoenix. Yuki esta sonriendo mientras come pensado quien ganara en la batalla.

* * *

 **Consejo estudiantil**

La presiente del consejo de estudiantes es Sōna Sitri ella y su nobleza que son parte del consejo estudiantil. Sona Sitri Apariencia: Sona es una mujer joven con gafas en su adolescencia con una figura delgada, pelo negro labrado en un corte cortó bob y ojos violetas. Ella lleva un par de gafas de color rojo. Ella mayoritariamente vestido con un uniforme de la escuela Kuoh de la Academia de las niñas. Las medidas del cuerpo de Sona son B77-W57-H83 cm. (B30-W22-H33 cm) y su altura es de 166 cm. (5 pies y 5 pulgadas),

Uno de los miembros del consejo estudiantil es Tsubaki Shinra, es una mujer joven con gafas con el pelo largo y negro recta que se extiende todo el camino hasta las rodillas con las explosiones de división y los ojos heterocromía, sus ojos son de color marrón claro en. Además de vestir uniforme de la escuela las niñas Kuoh Academia ', que también lleva gafas azules, semi-bordeado con lentes cuadrados. Tsubaki es una mujer de 1,70 cm. de altura (5 pies 7 pulgadas) es la Vice-Presidente y la reina de sona.

Otro más de los miembros es Tsubasa Yura: Yura es una chica alta con el azul, el pelo largo hasta los hombros y los ojos con las características determinadas. Ella tiene el aspecto básico de un marimacho, y tiene una cara bishounen. Tsubasa Yura es un estudiante de segundo año en Academia Kuoh y uno de las Torres de Sona, talla de tetas C.

Tomoe Meguri otra de las piezas de sona, es una estudiante de segundo año en Academia Kuoh y uno de los Caballeros de Sona. Tomoe es una chica con largo hasta los hombros, el pelo castaño rojizo y ojos castaños. Sus características pelo flequillo y una sola hebra de cabello que sobresale de la parte superior.

Reya Kusaka otra de las piezas de sona, Reya Kusaka es un estudiante de segundo año en la Academia Kuoh y uno de los Obispos de Sona. Kusaka es una chica delgada con el pelo marrón largo que termina en dos trenzas cortas y ojos a juego. Ella también lleva una cinta azul.

Momo Hanakai otra de las piezas de zona, Momo Hanakai es un estudiante de segundo año en Kuoh Academia y uno de Sona, es Obispos. Una chica joven con el pelo blanco y los ojos azul-verdes. Ella viste uniforme sobre todo una escuela de Kuoh de la Academia de las niñas.

Ruruko Nimura otra de las piezas de sona, RuRuKo es una estudiante de primer año en Kuoh Academia y uno de Sona SITRI 's Peones. Un corto, niña pequeña con el pelo marrón en una cola de caballo gemelas largas y ojos verdes. Su cabello cuenta con un par de pinzas de color verde. Ella lleva a medias a rayas verdes.

Saji Genshirou el último miembro de las piezas de sona, Saji es un hombre joven con el pelo rubio corto y ojos grises. Lleva uniforme de la escuela los chicos Kuoh Academia ', aunque sin la chaqueta y las mangas se enrolla.

Todos en la sala estaban haciendo su trabajo del consejo estudiantil, Una esfera mágica enorme apareció mostrado Grayfia. Lo que sorprendió a todos los que estaba dentro del consejo estudiantil… Hola soy Grayfia Lucifuge sirvienta del clan Clan Gremory, y del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. Buenas tardes o buenas noches a todos ustedes yokai, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, a los demonios de los 72 pilares y otras criaturas yokai. Hoy les mostraremos la batalla entre son goku el nuevo sirviente de Ravel-sama contra Raiser Phoenix-sama.

Las apuesta que se hicieron fuera estas: Lord Gremory-sama aposto uno de sus carro deportivos tengo y 100 mil de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix. Sirzechs-sama aposto 500 de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix.

Lord Phoenix-sama aposto 8000 de dinero infernal a que ganara la reina de ravel-sama en el encuentro. Raiser Phoenix aposto si el ganaba tendrá que servirle 1 año goku-san la reina de ravel-sama a Raiser-sama… y si pierde Raiser-sama en la batalla, le dará 30 francos de Lágrimas de Fénix, además de darte a Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, shuriya y Mira que son las piezas de la nobleza de Raiser-sama. La "única" pieza que dijo, que se quedara es la obispo si el pierde, la chica bispo se llama maya.

Yo Grayfia aposte si ganaba goku-san me divorcio de Sirzechs-sama y seré una de las mujeres de goku. Venelana Gremory-sama aposto 5000 dinero infernal si gana goku-san y otra cosa más a la apuesta si gana goku es que se iba a divorcio y seré una de las chicas de son goku.

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama aposto1000 dinero infernal por son goku. Falbium Asmodeo-sama aposto 4500 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix si gana. Diodora Astaroth-sama aposto 2000 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix a que gana. Serafall-sama aposto 6000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana ella sería una de las mujeres de goku.

Mariana Phenex-sama aposto 3000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana se iba divorciar de su esposa. Ravel-sama aposto 10.000 dinero infernal y se casaría con goku-san si le gana su hermano, esas fueron las apuestas que hicieron.

Sona se sorprendió mucho de que su hermana mayor hiciera esa apuesta, si gana goku ella se enojó mucho con su hermana mayor y se pregunta, porque todos hicieron esas apuestas. Los miembros de la nobleza de sona esta curiosos de saber, porque apostaron todo eso grayfia, Serafall y los otros.

Sona: pero que rayos, se le pasa por la mente a Onee-sama al querer apostarse si gana, ese tal son goku. Ahora que lo pienso ese nombre, no es del personaje anime y manga dragón ball, no es posible que sea él y este en este mundo. Tsubaki: kaichou que ara, acaso van ir al lugar donde esta Serafall-sama para detenerla de hacer esa apuesta. No voy a hacer nada, mi hermana ya está grande, y ella puede hacer cualquier cosa con su vida aunque me pregunto quiso hacer eso.

Tendremos que ver esta pelea y ver los resultados, aunque me pregunto qué hacia ellos al querer apostar.

Los miembros de las pieza de sona está algo, curiosos de saber de porque hace eso de apostar, por la nueva pieza de ravel Phoenix en esa batalla que van tener. Los miembros de sona y la misma, sona está pensado quien ganara y el nombre del sujeto les pareció igual al persone de la serie de anime y manga dragón ball.

Sona está pensativa, de que porque su hermana mayor estaría tan interesada en querer apostarse, para otro demonio. Ella decido que le preguntaría directamente a su hermana cuando la vea, para descifra porque hizo eso.

Escuchemos todos debemos ver en este video de la pelea, que tan fuerte puede ser la reina de ravel Phoenix. Por si en un futuro tendremos que enfrentar a ella y su nueva reina, tenemos que saber si puede ser un problema en un futuro. Todos: si kaichou fuerte y claro, veremos atentamente esta batalla para tener alguna pista de los movimientos del. Sona dibujo una pequeña sonrisa felicidad y seriedad.

* * *

 **Iglesia de Kuoh**

Los cuatro Ángeles caídos que estaba en una iglesia, como base se sorprendieron al ver que apareció Una esfera mágica enorme apareció mostrado Grayfia. Lo que sorprendió a todos los que estaba dentro de la iglesia abandonada… Hola soy Grayfia Lucifuge sirvienta del clan Clan Gremory, y del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. Buenas tardes o buenas noches a todos ustedes yokai, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, a los demonios de los 72 pilares y otras criaturas yokai. Hoy les mostraremos la batalla entre son goku el nuevo sirviente de Ravel-sama contra Raiser Phoenix-sama. Los Ángeles caídos Raynare, Mitelt, Donnasiege y Kalawarner se sorprendieron mucho al ver esa esfera que muestra a Grayfia y otros de los demonios que apostaron.

Las apuesta que se hicieron fuera estas: Lord Gremory-sama aposto uno de sus carro deportivos tengo y 100 mil de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix. Sirzechs-sama aposto 500 de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix.

Lord Phoenix-sama aposto 8000 de dinero infernal a que ganara la reina de ravel-sama en el encuentro. Raiser Phoenix aposto si el ganaba tendrá que servirle 1 año goku-san la reina de ravel-sama a Raiser-sama… y si pierde Raiser-sama en la batalla, le dará 30 francos de Lágrimas de Fénix, además de darte a Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, shuriya y Mira que son las piezas de la nobleza de Raiser-sama. La "única" pieza que dijo, que se quedara es la obispo si el pierde, la chica bispo se llama maya.

Yo Grayfia aposte si ganaba goku-san me divorcio de Sirzechs-sama y seré una de las mujeres de goku. Venelana Gremory-sama aposto 5000 dinero infernal si gana goku-san y otra cosa más a la apuesta si gana goku es que se iba a divorcio y seré una de las chicas de son goku.

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama aposto1000 dinero infernal por son goku. Falbium Asmodeo-sama aposto 4500 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix si gana. Diodora Astaroth-sama aposto 2000 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix a que gana. Serafall-sama aposto 6000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana ella sería una de las mujeres de goku.

Mariana Phenex-sama aposto 3000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana se iba divorciar de su esposa. Ravel-sama aposto 10.000 dinero infernal y se casaría con goku-san si le gana su hermano, esas fueron las apuestas que hicieron.

Raynare: pero que rayos haces estos demonios idiotas, al trasmitir su apuesta a nosotros. Me pregunto quién ganara ese batalla, y ese sujeto son goku se parece, a el personaje del anime y manga dragón ball z que compre que se llama son goku… yo no creo que ese sea el mismo personaje de los videojuegos dragón ball, anime y manga.

Kalawarner: raynare-san tú acaso comprastes cosas del anime dragón ball y su manga también, y acaso también compraste figuras y su videojuegos. Por eso sería que conoces el nombre de ese personaje, que se parece a el nombre de ese demonio, acaso es tu personaje favorito. Ja, ja, ja, ja si tienes Kalawarner-san amiga, que te puedo decir a mí me gustó mucho ese anime y sus video juegos, solo que ahora que me acuerdo, una vez que fui a tu cuarto te conseguí con objetos de dragón ball y todas esas cosas. Así que tú también eres una fan como yo de ese anime y del personaje.

Si tienes razón he eso, raynare-san yo también me volví fan y me gustó mucho su serie, y videojuegos al igual que el personaje goku. Aunque es raro que ese tipo se llame goku, él no puede ser el verdadero goku. Donnasiege sweatdrop, la conversación entre raynare y uno de sus compañeros, fue muy divertido para Donnasiege.

Mitelt la otra ángel "caído" sonrió de la diversión, al ver a sus dos amigas hablado de algo que les gusta. Oiga por cierto raynare-san yo ni imagine que te gustara dragón ball como Kalawarner y a mí, me pregunto cuando lo comenzaste a ver. Eso es secreto así que no diré, cuando comencé a verlo, lo que me sorprende es ver que tú también eres una fanática de dragón ball Mitelt-san.

Kalawarner: dejado eso de lado, deberíamos ver ese combate para saber en qué nivel de poder, esta ese demonio son goku contra uno del clan Phoenix. Raynare: si tienes razón debemos ver que tan poderoso es ese demonio y ver, si alguna vez lo vemos lo derrotaremos. Mitelt: me pregunto si es el verdadero son, si es así eso sería genial ya que siempre lo quise conocer.

Donnasiege: que extraño, que esos miserables diablos nos trasmita una batalla de sus Rating Game. Todos se pusieron pendientes a ver cuándo comience el combate entre el demonio son goku vs Raiser Phoenix.

* * *

 **Inframundo mansión del clan Agares**

En una de las enorme mansiones restantes de los clanes del inframundo, esta del clan Agares que es muy enorme y con muchos campos. Seekvaira Agares la heredera del Clan Agares, se encuentra

Ocupada haciendo algunos trabajos. Seekvaira es una mujer joven alrededor de su adolescencia. Ella lleva gafas y tiene una aguda mirada fría. Al joven diablos Encuentro, que llevaba una túnica azul que expone muy poco de piel. Ella está algo estresada por tanto trabajo que ha tenido, al ser la heredera de Clan Agares, hasta que aparición una enorme esfera soprediedola.

mostrado Grayfia. Lo que sorprendió a Seekvaira mucho al ver que, la reina más fuerte se mostra. Hola soy Grayfia Lucifuge sirvienta del clan Clan Gremory, y del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. Buenas tardes o buenas noches a todos ustedes yokai, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, a los demonios de los 72 pilares y otras criaturas yokai. Hoy les mostraremos la batalla entre son goku el nuevo sirviente de Ravel-sama contra Raiser Phoenix-sama. Las apuesta que se hicieron fuera estas: Lord Gremory-sama aposto uno de sus carro deportivos tengo y 100 mil de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix. Sirzechs-sama aposto 500 de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix.

Lord Phoenix-sama aposto 8000 de dinero infernal a que ganara la reina de ravel-sama en el encuentro. Raiser Phoenix aposto si el ganaba tendrá que servirle 1 año goku-san la reina de ravel-sama a Raiser-sama… y si pierde Raiser-sama en la batalla, le dará 30 francos de Lágrimas de Fénix, además de darte a Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, shuriya y Mira que son las piezas de la nobleza de Raiser-sama. La "única" pieza que dijo, que se quedara es la obispo si el pierde, la chica bispo se llama maya.

Yo Grayfia aposte si ganaba goku-san me divorcio de Sirzechs-sama y seré una de las mujeres de goku. Venelana Gremory-sama aposto 5000 dinero infernal si gana goku-san y otra cosa más a la apuesta si gana goku es que se iba a divorcio y seré una de las chicas de son goku.

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama aposto1000 dinero infernal por son goku. Falbium Asmodeo-sama aposto 4500 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix si gana. Diodora Astaroth-sama aposto 2000 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix a que gana. Serafall-sama aposto 6000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana ella sería una de las mujeres de goku.

Mariana Phenex-sama aposto 3000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana se iba divorciar de su esposa. Ravel-sama aposto 10.000 dinero infernal y se casaría con goku-san si le gana su hermano, esas fueron las apuestas que hicieron.

Pero que rayos esta pasado "aquí" porque se les ocurrió transmitir ese duelo entre ese tal son goku, y el engerido, idiota y mujeriego de Raiser Phoenix. Espera un momento ese nombre es el de personaje son goku del anime dragon ball, que es uno de mis favoritos al igual que su manga.

¿Pero yo no creo que…? esa reina que adquirió ravel Phoenix se parece a mi personaje favorito de anime goku, aunque tengo muchos personajes en mi lista, goku está en el número 1. Tengo mucha curiosidad y veré de una vez esta batalla entre goku y raiser, para saber si es verdadero goku o algún imitador.

* * *

 **En otra parte del inframundo mansión Belial**

En la mansión del clan Belial se encuentra Diehauser Belial es el actual jefe de la familia de Belial, y el campeo del primer lugar rating game (juegos de clasificación). Diehauser se describe como un hombre con una cara graciosa que tiene el pelo gris y ojos grises.

Una esfera mágica enorme apareció mostrado Grayfia. Lo que sopredio Diehauser Belial. Hola soy Grayfia Lucifuge sirvienta del clan Clan Gremory, y del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. Buenas tardes o buenas noches a todos ustedes yokai, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, a los demonios de los 72 pilares y otras criaturas yokai. Hoy les mostraremos la batalla entre son goku el nuevo sirviente de Ravel-sama contra Raiser Phoenix-sama. Las apuesta que se hicieron fuera estas: Lord Gremory-sama aposto uno de sus carro deportivos tengo y 100 mil de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix. Sirzechs-sama aposto 500 de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix.

Lord Phoenix-sama aposto 8000 de dinero infernal a que ganara la reina de ravel-sama en el encuentro. Raiser Phoenix aposto si el ganaba tendrá que servirle 1 año goku-san la reina de ravel-sama a Raiser-sama… y si pierde Raiser-sama en la batalla, le dará 30 francos de Lágrimas de Fénix, además de darte a Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, shuriya y Mira que son las piezas de la nobleza de Raiser-sama. La "única" pieza que dijo, que se quedara es la obispo si el pierde, la chica bispo se llama maya.

Yo Grayfia aposte si ganaba goku-san me divorcio de Sirzechs-sama y seré una de las mujeres de goku. Venelana Gremory-sama aposto 5000 dinero infernal si gana goku-san y otra cosa más a la apuesta si gana goku es que se iba a divorcio y seré una de las chicas de son goku.

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama aposto1000 dinero infernal por son goku. Falbium Asmodeo-sama aposto 4500 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix si gana. Diodora Astaroth-sama aposto 2000 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix a que gana. Serafall-sama aposto 6000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana ella sería una de las mujeres de goku.

Mariana Phenex-sama aposto 3000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana se iba divorciar de su esposa. Ravel-sama aposto 10.000 dinero infernal y se casaría con goku-san si le gana su hermano, esas fueron las apuestas que hicieron.

¡Uh que interesante, que vaya a trasmitir una batalla de rating game, me pregunto si ese sujeto puede ser fuerte! Para por fin tener un oponente de verdad y buscarlo, que me dé una verdadera batalla.

Espero que ese sujeto goku sea fuerte, para tener un día un batalla yo siento que su nivel de "energía" es superior a los 4 mauo y a dios.

Sería algo divertido tener un rating game con ese sujeto llamado son goku. Diehauser se quedó observado, esperado a que empiece la batalla entre goku y riser.

* * *

 **Cielo hogar de los ángeles**

Los Ángeles más fuertes Gabriel y la Arcángel Michael, esta algo curiosas ellas dos de saber, de quien era esa energía enorme que sintieron que igualaba dios. Una esfera mágica enorme apareció mostrado Grayfia. Lo que sorprendió a las dos ángeles…

Hola soy Grayfia Lucifuge sirvienta del clan Clan Gremory, y del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. Buenas tardes o buenas noches a todos ustedes yokai, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, a los demonios de los 72 pilares y otras criaturas yokai. Las apuesta que se hicieron fuera estas: Lord Gremory-sama aposto uno de sus carro deportivos tengo y 100 mil de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix. Sirzechs-sama aposto 500 de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix.

Lord Phoenix-sama aposto 8000 de dinero infernal a que ganara la reina de ravel-sama en el encuentro. Raiser Phoenix aposto si el ganaba tendrá que servirle 1 año goku-san la reina de ravel-sama a Raiser-sama… y si pierde Raiser-sama en la batalla, le dará 30 francos de Lágrimas de Fénix, además de darte a Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, shuriya y Mira que son las piezas de la nobleza de Raiser-sama. La "única" pieza que dijo, que se quedara es la obispo si el pierde, la chica bispo se llama maya.

Yo Grayfia aposte si ganaba goku-san me divorcio de Sirzechs-sama y seré una de las mujeres de goku. Venelana Gremory-sama aposto 5000 dinero infernal si gana goku-san y otra cosa más a la apuesta si gana goku es que se iba a divorcio y seré una de las chicas de son goku.

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama aposto1000 dinero infernal por son goku. Falbium Asmodeo-sama aposto 4500 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix si gana. Diodora Astaroth-sama aposto 2000 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix a que gana. Serafall-sama aposto 6000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana ella sería una de las mujeres de goku.

Mariana Phenex-sama aposto 3000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana se iba divorciar de su esposa. Ravel-sama aposto 10.000 dinero infernal y se casaría con goku-san si le gana su hermano, esas fueron las apuestas que hicieron.

Gabriel y la Arcángel Michael, se sorprendieron por la repentina Aparicio de la esfera magia, se está preguntado porque los demonios quiere trasmite una batalla de ellos. Gabriel: one-san tu porque crees que eso diablos tontos, nos envía una esfera "mágica" para mostrarnos una batalla suya. Arcángel Michael: nee-san yo no sé porque eso demonios haría, eso de trasmitir una batalla de ellos… aunque sabes Gabriel-san ese hombre que se llama son goku, tiene un poder similar a nuestro padre.

Gabriel: entonces tendremos que ver la batalla de esos demonios, para saber si es nuestro padre renacido de la muerte. Si eso mismo nee-san ya que eso sería muy bueno, volver a ver a nuestro padre reencarnado "ambas lo hemos extrañado mucho y nos de cariño que nos faltaba, al morir". Yo te entiendo hermana yo he querido volver a verlo, para cocinarle comida y saber que ha hecho.

Michael: me pregunto que ha, estado haciendo padre si rencarno por esa demonio pero tenemos que ver esa batalla. Para buscarlo luego a él y saber si nuestro padre… los chicas Ángeles se pusieron a ver, cuando comience la batalla.

* * *

 **Base de Brigada del Caos- mansión abandonada enorme**

En una mansión enorme abandona, se encuentra algunos miembros de la Brigada del Caos de ophis. Ophis y lilith esta tranquilamente comiendo, después de haber torturado por unas buenas hora a Great Red (Gran Rojo). Ophis se dio que Una esfera mágica enorme apareció mostrado Grayfia. Lo que sorprendió a todos los que estaba dentro del consejo estudiantil… Hola soy Grayfia Lucifuge sirvienta del clan Clan Gremory, y del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. Buenas tardes o buenas noches a todos ustedes yokai, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, a los demonios de los 72 pilares y otras criaturas yokai. Las apuesta que se hicieron fuera estas: Lord Gremory-sama aposto uno de sus carro deportivos tengo y 100 mil de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix. Sirzechs-sama aposto 500 de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix.

Lord Phoenix-sama aposto 8000 de dinero infernal a que ganara la reina de ravel-sama en el encuentro. Raiser Phoenix aposto si el ganaba tendrá que servirle 1 año goku-san la reina de ravel-sama a Raiser-sama… y si pierde Raiser-sama en la batalla, le dará 30 francos de Lágrimas de Fénix, además de darte a Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, shuriya y Mira que son las piezas de la nobleza de Raiser-sama. La "única" pieza que dijo, que se quedara es la obispo si el pierde, la chica bispo se llama maya.

Yo Grayfia aposte si ganaba goku-san me divorcio de Sirzechs-sama y seré una de las mujeres de goku. Venelana Gremory-sama aposto 5000 dinero infernal si gana goku-san y otra cosa más a la apuesta si gana goku es que se iba a divorcio y seré una de las chicas de son goku.

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama aposto1000 dinero infernal por son goku. Falbium Asmodeo-sama aposto 4500 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix si gana. Diodora Astaroth-sama aposto 2000 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix a que gana. Serafall-sama aposto 6000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana ella sería una de las mujeres de goku.

Mariana Phenex-sama aposto 3000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana se iba divorciar de su esposa. Ravel-sama aposto 10.000 dinero infernal y se casaría con goku-san si le gana su hermano, esas fueron las apuestas que hicieron.

Todos los miembros se sorprendieron y más Ophis y lilith, al darse cuenta que el hombre que muestra la esfera, es el goku que conocieron. Todos tienen curiosidad de saber cómo apareció esa esfera mágica.

Algunos de los miembros de Brigada del Caos son: Vali Lucifer, rosa Lucifer (es la hermana de vali en esta historia un personaje inventado por mí y ella tiene un engranaje del mismo poder que el de vali.) Georg, Cao Cao, Katerea Leviatán, Arthur Pendragon, Le Fay Pendragon, Bikou y Kuroka.

Vali Lucifer apariencia: Vali es un hombre joven y guapo de unos 22 años con el pelo plateado oscuro y los ojos de color azul claro. Viste una camisa con cuello en V de color verde oscuro con una camisa de cuello alto de cuero negro sobre ella. También lleva pantalones vaqueros de color burdeos con una cadena de plata cayendo hacia abajo sobre ellos y pantalones de cuero negros con tres bandas que rodea la pantorrilla derecha, y zapatos negros con hebillas negro. Al igual que con otros diablos, Vali tiene alas de murciélago negro sobre su espalda. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otros diablos, posee un total de ocho. La altura de Vali es de 168 cm. (5 pies 6 pulgadas).

Rosa Lucifer apariencia: es una hermosa joven guapa de unos 19 años con el pelo plateado oscuro y los ojos de color azul claro, como su hermano vali. Viste una camisa con cuello en V de color azul, con una chaqueta de cuero negro sobre la camisa… lleva una mini falda de color Negro, con diseños de dragón, lleva unas botas de batalla gris. Al igual que con otros diablos, rosa tiene alas de murciélago negro sobre su espalda. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otros diablos, posee un total de ocho. La altura de rosa es de 1,48 cm. (5 pies 6 pulgadas), su talla de tetas es D.

Georg apariencia: Es un hombre joven con el pelo negro y gafas. Al igual que Cao Cao, él usa una combinación de un uniforme escolar japonés (más específicamente, la gakuran usada por los escolares japoneses en el otoño) y lleva un traje de estilo mago por encima de su uniforme.

Cao Cao apariencia: Cao Cao es un hombre joven y guapo con el cabello corto y de color negro. Lleva una combinación de un uniforme escolar japonés (más específicamente, la gakuran usado por los colegiales japoneses en el otoño) y de un antiguo atuendo chino.

Katerea apariencia: Katerea es una mujer con gafas de altura con una voluptuosa figura. Ella tiene la piel bronceada con el pelo largo de color marrón atado en un moño con un receptor de cabeza y los ojos de color púrpura. Ella lleva un vestido que era muy escotado y tenía una hendidura de alta en el mismo que expone una gran parte de sus pechos.

Arthur Pendragon apariencia: Un hombre joven con gafas con el pelo rubio y generalmente vestido con un traje de negocios.

Le Fay Pendragon apariencia: es Una chica linda, extranjera con un cuerpo delgado, largo hasta los hombros pelo rubio y ojos azules; que parece ser alrededor de la misma edad que un estudiante medio. La altura de Le Fay es de 150 cm. (4 pies 11 pulgadas), Su atuendo consiste en un vestido maga-como con un enorme sombrero azul con un lazo negro y las estrellas amarillas y capa a juego con flores de color rosa y un interior blanco. Usa zapatos de color negro con estrellas, es una linda chica de 16 años.

Bikou apariencia: Es un mono de aspecto joven vestido con la armadura antigua china que se utilizó durante el periodo de los Tres Reinos. Al igual que su antecesor, Bikou tiene la capacidad de cambiar su aspecto y se considera por lo general en forma de un hombre joven.

Kuroka apariencia: Kuroka es una mujer joven y bella y atractiva con una figura voluptuosa, cabello negro largo con flequillo majados, y ojos color avellana de oro con las pupilas de gato. Las medidas del cuerpo de Kuroka son B98-W57-H86 cm. (B39-W22-H34 pulg.) Y su altura es de 161 cm. (5 pies y 3 pulgadas), el Tamaño de sus senos es más grande que los de rias y akeno. Lleva puesta unas sandalias de color negro con violeta.

Su atuendo consiste en un kimono negro, un color amarillo Obi, un conjunto de granos de oro, y una diadema detallada profusamente. El kimono cuenta con un interior de color rojo y que está abierto en los hombros, dando vista a sus grandes pechos enormemente las cuales serán mejores que los de Rias y Akeno en términos de tamaño.

En su forma Nekomata, la cual es principalmente en, ella crece un par de orejas de gato negro y dos colas negras.

Ophis: pero que hace goku-san en el inframundo, que extraño que lo pudiera convertir en un diablo reencarnado no lo crees lilith. Uhmm si tienes razón ophis-san, que raro que pudiera convertir a goku-sama en un demonio y lo más seguro es que el ganara esa batalla. Ophis: si tienes razón lilith-san al decir, que goku ganara ya que él es alguien muy poderoso.

Vali: ophis-san tengo una pregunta para ti, donde conociste a ese hombre son goku y es un oponente fuerte. Si yo fuera tu vali tendría cuidado con él, ya es alguien muy poderoso y "rápido"… vali se emocionó de saber de qué ese sujeto son goku, es alguien muy poderoso que le puede dar una batalla.

Bikou: vaya hombre extraño es ese son goku, ya que también tiene una cola de mono. Kuroka: es muy lindo ese hombre nya y si es tan fuerte como dice, yo quiero tener un hijo fuerte del nya. El comentario que dijo kuroka fue muy divertido para todos, exento para ophis y lilith que tiene algo de celos, al enamorarse de él.

Le Fay Pendragon: kuroka-chan tiene razón ese hombre es muy guapo, y fuerte y tengo mucha curiosidad por ese son goku. Los otros miembros estaba interesado de ver ese combate, y ver qué tan fuerte es.

 **Pensamiento de Katerea: debo admitir que ese, sujeto goku es lindo y se ve que es fuerte. Me pregunto si lo tiene, grande ya que nunca he tenido un hombre y será bueno, tener a él. Pensamiento** **Rosa Lucifer: es lindo ese sujeto son goku, yo quiero conocerlo y saber del yo espero que no sea un bastardo pervertido, me pregunto si es fuerte ya que no soy como mi hermano vali que le gusta pelear con oponentes fuertes.**

Todos se colocaron en una silla cada uno, para observar cuando empiece el combate entre dos demonios

* * *

 **Mansión yasaka**

En una enorme mansión de kyoto, de yasaka la youkai zorro de nueve colas y está bien esta su hija kuno. Ella es una muy potente Youkai que está a la par con un Ultimate-Clase diablo, y es el líder de la Youkai en Kyoto.

Yasaka Apariencia: Yasaka tiene tanto una forma humana y una forma de zorro. En su forma humana, que aparece como una mujer joven con una voluptuosa figura y el pelo rubio con los ojos a juego. Ella también se viste en un santuario de soltera atuendo, tiene nueve colas de zorro de oro y los oídos a juego.

En su forma real, que tiene la apariencia de un gigante zorro de nueve colas con pelaje dorado.

En la sala donde esta ysaka y su hija Kuno, está comiendo y hablado algunas cosas agradables de madre a hija. Kuno es un zorro de nueve colas y el joven gobernante de Kyoto. Kuno es una niña con la apariencia de un estudiante de escuela primaria. Ella tiene oro, pelo rubio atado en una cola de caballo y ojos a juego. Ella también tiene nueve colas de zorro de oro y los oídos a juego.

Su atuendo principal es la tradicional Miko traje y alto geta con el blanco tabí. Las mangas de su haori cuentan con una forma de estrella roja gigante estrella de cinco puntas, cinco estrellas de cinco puntas rodeada de pequeños entre los puntos.

Una esfera mágica enorme apareció mostrado Grayfia. Lo que a yasaka y su hija… Hola soy Grayfia Lucifuge sirvienta del clan Clan Gremory, y del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. Buenas tardes o buenas noches a todos ustedes yokai, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, a los demonios de los 72 pilares y otras criaturas yokai. Las apuesta que se hicieron fuera estas: Lord Gremory-sama aposto uno de sus carro deportivos tengo y 100 mil de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix. Sirzechs-sama aposto 500 de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix.

Lord Phoenix-sama aposto 8000 de dinero infernal a que ganara la reina de ravel-sama en el encuentro. Raiser Phoenix aposto si el ganaba tendrá que servirle 1 año goku-san la reina de ravel-sama a Raiser-sama… y si pierde Raiser-sama en la batalla, le dará 30 francos de Lágrimas de Fénix, además de darte a Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, shuriya y Mira que son las piezas de la nobleza de Raiser-sama. La "única" pieza que dijo, que se quedara es la obispo si el pierde, la chica bispo se llama maya.

Yo Grayfia aposte si ganaba goku-san me divorcio de Sirzechs-sama y seré una de las mujeres de goku. Venelana Gremory-sama aposto 5000 dinero infernal si gana goku-san y otra cosa más a la apuesta si gana goku es que se iba a divorcio y seré una de las chicas de son goku.

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama aposto1000 dinero infernal por son goku. Falbium Asmodeo-sama aposto 4500 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix si gana. Diodora Astaroth-sama aposto 2000 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix a que gana. Serafall-sama aposto 6000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana ella sería una de las mujeres de goku.

Mariana Phenex-sama aposto 3000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana se iba divorciar de su esposa. Ravel-sama aposto 10.000 dinero infernal y se casaría con goku-san si le gana su hermano, esas fueron las apuestas que hicieron.

Yasaka y su querida hija se pregunta porque los demonios quieren trasmitirles una batalla a ellas. Yasaka se sorprendió de lo lindo que es son goku, tiene un leve sonrojo al verlo y tenía ganas de ver que tan fuerte es. Kuno tenía una sonrisa de felicidad de ver algo divertido y le parece que ese hombre llamado goku muy divertido que quiere conocer y jugar.

Yasaka: se me ocurre algo querida hija, porque no vemos esta lucha para saber quien es son goku ya que se parece al personaje de anime y manga que lees que se llama goku no lo crees. Si es verdad oka-san tienes se parece a mi personaje favorito de anime que vemos, estoy emocionada espero que sea el verdadero son goku ya que yo sería muy feliz de conocerlo.

Ambas se quedaron viendo la esfera, espera que comienza batalla entre son goku y el diablo engreído.

* * *

 **Campo de batalla son goku vs raiser Phenex**

Grayfia: escuche la única regla en este combate es que no se puede matar, se puede dejar a su oponente incapacitado o desmayado. Al dejar el cuerpo desmayado o incapacitado "desaparecerá" volviendo a la mansión y se declara la victoria al que lo derrote, no hay límite de tiempo.

Grayfia: comience la batalla

Muy bien sirviente idiota te derrotare, pero no te dañare tanto no quiero que mi pequeña hermana ravel se enoje si daño demasiado a su único sirviente. Oye porque no peleas con tu máximo poder, ya que quiero ver que tan fuerte eres raiser y ver si será divertido el combate.

Eres un tipo extraño sabes y después no digas que no te advertir, te dejare humillado. Goku se coloca en posición de batalla su famosa pose de batalla (es la pose que siempre usa en una batalla contra un oponente.) – raiser le parece muy extraña esa pose de batalla de goku, el diablo pheneix levanto su mano derecha creado una enorme bola de fuego, que lazo hacia goku.

La bola enorme de fuego choco contra goku, y él no se movió de su posición donde estaba. Bueno creo que me encendí con ese pobre idiota, que es de ravel jajajaja pero bueno así aprenderá que me debe respetar al ser yo más fuerte.

Riser estaba pensado que le gano a goku, regodeándose y riéndose de que creer que gano. Todos lo que estaba viendo el rating game, piensa que riser lo derroto, excepto ravel, las sirvientas de riser, ophis, lilith y la madre de ravel.

Oye pájaro en llamas yo no "estaría" tan seguro, al pensar que me habías derrotado tan fácil sabes. Riser por el comentario y se dan cuenta que goku sigue vivo y sin heridas de ese poderoso, se quedó muy sorprendido al ver que esta ileso del ataque… ¿Qué cómo es posible, que no estés herido? -Al recibir mi poderoso ataque de fuego bastardo toma, toma, toma, toma.

Riser le laza más bola de fuego y ataques de magia, para tratar de dañarlo, riser piensa que lo "había" herido al escuchar el impacto del ataque y al no poder vez atravez del mucho humo que hay. Riser respiraba al cansadamente al pensar que le había ganado, y gastar de energía mágica… bueno con esto esta vez sí lo derrote, a ese mono idiota eso le enseñara, que no debe meterse con migo.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh grhhhhh. Todos escucha un fuerte grito y un aumento de energía que viene del humo donde esta goku, se sorprendieron todos al sentir tal nivel de poder que supera fácilmente a todos. Goku le rodea un aura blanco con dorado, al pasar al estado más allá de dios ( **es como el estado base de goku, solo que es más fuerte él lo uso contra freezer en la "película"** ). ¿Qué rayos es ese enorme? – riser estaba asustado al sentir tal nivel de poder, que lo supera fácilmente.

Goku sale caminado del humo lentamente, está rodeado por un aura blanco con dorado, él estaba preparado para atacar a riser. Goku se mueve velozmente apareciendo frente de riser, soprediedolo a él y a todos lo que ve la batalla… goku comienza a golpear fuertemente a raiser en el estómago, le dio conecto muchos golpes en estómago y lo envía volado a unos árboles destruyéndolos. Ah rayos ese mono es muy fuerte, esos golpes me dolieron mucho es increíble tal nivel de poder.

Goku uso su aura y convierte todo el campo, en un campo helado que sorprendió a todos por tal nivel de poder. ¿Cómo es posible que demonio renacido como tú? Tenga tanto, poder eso es imposible bastardo, me las pagaras y te derrotare… Yo solo cree este campo de hielo, con una de mis nuevas técnicas y este campo tiene una temperatura 10 grado bajo cero, yo puedo manipular para que el campo tenga una temperatura suba o baje más.

¡Que como es posible! Que tengas tal nivel de poder, y hayas podido hacer eso, ningún diablo podría hacer ese tipo de técnica y poder controlar la temperatura. Ya que ese nivel de poder de la técnica es superior a nosotros, pero es un "técnica" de hielo idiota y eso lo puedo destruir, este campo jajajaja… raiser lazo una bola de fuego a el campo, para tratar de derretirlo y tener ventaja, raiser se sorprendió al que su ataque no había derretido el hielo.

¿Qué cómo es posible que no se derritiera todo el hielo? Como es posible que no se derritiera ese hielo… ese poderoso campo de hielo que cree, es muy poderoso y solo alguien más poderoso que yo lo puede derretir o yo. ¿Por qué no intentas golpearme si eres más fuerte que yo? Ya que sería muy divertido y emociónate ver que tan fuerte es un demonio contra un saiyajin.

No te creas que seas más fuerte que yo, simple demonio inferior mono yo soy más fuerte que tú, y tienes que mantener respecto así mi u otro demonio puro. Soy más fuerte, que tú y te dejare que me ataques para que veas, y una cosa más el respecto se gana no se exigen ya será solo un engreído del poder.

Como te atreves a subestimarme maldito demonio inferior, yo te derrotare y tendrás que respectarme y servirme. Riser encendió su brazo en fuego y golpea el rostro de goku, y el pecho muchas veces pero se sorprendió al ver que es muy duro el cuerpo del saiyajin… ¡eso no me dolió riser!... Si quieres atacar a alguien con más fuerza hazlo así haa. Goku le dan fuerte golpe en rostro al Phoenix y lo envía volado cerca de uno arboles congelados.

Movió su mano apuntado donde esta aturdido raiser, comienza acumular energía. Toma esto raiser ¡Relámpago del Dragón!... un poderoso relámpago de color dorado, en forma de dragón va muy rápido a la velocidad de la luz chocado contra riser… ahhhhh rayos ese golpe dolió mucho pero que rayos es eso, ahhhhh ahhhhhh maldito mono ahhhh tos… tos.

El Phoenix escupe mucha sangre de su boca y otras partes del cuerpo, esta fritos y muy herido… todos está muy sorprendidos por tal nivel de poder, del saiyajin de la paliza que le está dando goku a el fénix.

¡RAYO de Hielo!...goku disparo un poderoso rayo de hilo de sus ojos, fue directo hacia el fénix que no pudo esquivar, y termino congelado completamente sorprendiendo a todos excepto a goku. bueno ahora toma esto raiser haaaa ¡dragón de fuego!... goku concentro energía y todo su cuerpo se encendió en fuego, el activo su armadura de calor protegiéndose del fuego, de sus brazos salió una poderosa energía en forma de dragón de fuego estrellándose contra el fénix.

Bueno es hora de termina este combate, aunque fue algo divertido pero ojala hubiera sido fuerte ese sujeto, ¡kaaaaa… meeee… haaa…meee…haaaaa!... goku libero un poderoso kamehameha sobre riser, dañándolo gravemente y ganado la batalla contra el fénix, el cuerpo de riser está muy herido y botado sangre por todo su cuerpo. Riser desaparece en una luz azul, del lugar del duelo… grayfia: el ganador del duelo es goku-sama.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Este es final de este capítulo espero que les haya gustado y seguro se preguntara cuando subiré mi historia, goku y los digimones, goku dios caballero divino, saiyajin ghoul y saiyajin dios y la zero. Los capítulos está en progreso para los que quiera saber y estará pronto, lo siento por la tardanza.**

 **Sé que me he demorado, pero yo he tenido algunos inconvenientes. ahora una cosa mas ustedes quiere que el personaje azazel sea mujer, o hombre como la historia original.  
**

En el próximo capítulo saiyajin dios y la chica Phoenix

 **Se llama la ida a kuoh academia y la batalla contra los cuatro mauo del infierno.**


	2. Capítulo 2: la batalla contra los Maou

**Capítulo 2: la batalla contra los Maou, el despertar del dragón negro supremo y el despertar del dragón blanco de ojos azules**

 **Dark goku ss4: como veo que a algunas personas le gusto, la historia que cree yo incluiré algo en este capítulo que les sorprenderá.**

 **Bueno ahora lo que diré ahora, es que en esta historia no van a ir como los arco de la historia, será diferente a que me refiero es fácil. Yo no are que mate a los Ángeles caídos raynare, Kalawarner, Mitelt y Donnasiege.**

 **Ravel: estuvo interesante el capítulo anterior de la historia, ya que tengo, a son goku como mi reina y como es más fuerte. Que cualquiera del anime y manga donde yo salgo.**

 **Goku: fue muy divertido y emociónate luchar contra el Gran Rojo, aunque debo decirte ravel. Que tu hermano fue muy engreído, y fue muy fácil derrotarlo si usar ni 1% de mi poder.**

 **Ravel: bueno pero que puedo decirte goku, mi hermano es muy engreído de nuestras habilidad regenerarnos, que tenemos los miembros del clan phenex. Solo debo decirte que hay muchos demonios que solo confía en la magia y tiene una desventaja, y los puedes derrotar fácilmente.**

 **Goku: creo que entiendo lo dices ya que es fácil derrotar a los que usa magia, ya que hasta otros personajes de mi anime y otros los puede derrotar, a los que usa magia.**

 **Rias: no es, justo que ravel tenga a alguien tan fuerte en su nobleza. Y yo solo tengo al pervertido de issei, goku le puede echar un paliza y sin esfuerzo a mi querido issei, ya que es alguien que le gusta combatir al ser un saiyajin.**

 **Issei: no es justo que alguien tan poderoso como goku, este con ravel y no con bouchou. Todavía no entiendo porque colocaste a goku como prota en esta historia y no a mí, ya que yo sería el rey harem y tendría un monto de hermosas chicas oppai.**

 **Dark goku ss4: yo nunca, pero nunca te colocaría como prota, estúpido pervertido que eres issei. Si colocara aun protagonista en una historia crossover seria Carl Johnson, madara uchiha, itachi, vali lucifer, ulquiorra, goku, hades saint seiya, saga de geminis,** **shadow the hedgehog, vergil, kaneki, sesshomaru, sephiroth, lelouch etc entre otros buenos personajes que no nombre. En próximas historias que are será diferentes prota.**

 **Issei: no porque yo tengo que sufrir al no ser el protagonista en esta historia, y no tener un harem, rayos bastardo no me agrada que hagas eso de que yo no tenga chicas.**

 **Dark goku ss4: a mí me importa un bledo tu existencia, y tus objetivos ya que solo eres un protagonista que merece morir. Y sufrir mucho al ser una basura para la sociedad.**

 **Sona: entiendo que quieras colocar a un prota diferente y no un pervertido si remedio, que es también un completo idiota, y sobre todo es muy fácil de engañar. Puedo preguntarte porque hiciste que mi hermana serafall hiciera eso, de que quiera estar con son goku.**

 **Issei al escuchar el comentario mío y el de sona, le hizo deprimirse demasiado teniendo una aura deprimente, esta llorado en un muro sufriendo.**

 **Dark goku ss4: bueno yo hice eso para que este en el harem de goku. Quizás yo hagas otra historia donde goku seria parte de la nobleza tuya sona, o la de tu hermana siendo tu otra reina, bueno eso lo aria otro día esa historia colocado a goku siendo parte de la nobleza de alguna chica del anime en otra historia.**

 **Sona: bueno entiendo eso sería muy interesante tener a alguien tan poderoso como goku en mi nobleza, ya que así rias no podría derrotar, y no sería competencia.**

 **Rias: si pasara eso sería injusto, de que tú tengas a uno de los personajes más fuerte del anime. Rias hace un puchero inflado sus mejillas y enojándose.**

 **Ravel: oh vaya pero sí que tienes mala suerte, rias ya que yo tengo al saiyajin más poderoso en mi nobleza siendo mi reina, y tu solo tiene aún pervertido que puede ser muy fácilmente acabado.**

 **Todos se burlaron de rias por el comentario que hizo, ravel ya que es verdad lo que dijo la chica fénix al decir que el saiyajin criado en la tierra sería más fuerte. Rias le sale lágrimas y pone a llorar al ver que se burla de ella.**

 **Serafall: Dark-tan se ve que te gusta hacer sufrir a issei-san verdad, sería muy kawai tener a goku-chan en mi nobleza en la próxima historia y tener un romance.**

 **Dark goku ss4: jajaja si eso sería interesante verte en una historia donde haga goku el prota, y siendo parte de tu nobleza, y sobre el idiota pervertido yo nunca lo are protagonista, ni le daré protagonismo si le diera a alguien protagonismo ese sería gohan, goten etc.**

 **Bueno esos es todo lo que diré ya que ahora explicare algunas cosas.**

* * *

 **Nota de autor: este será una batalla donde el querido saiyajin criado en la tierra, luchara con los mauos y les demostrara sus habilidades, pero no el máximo ni la mitad de su poder.**

 **Goku usara una "transformación" que los sorprenderá y asustara, no diré cuál será la transformación para que la sorpresa no se pierda, tendrá que verlo para saber cuál es.**

 **Harem de goku Del DXD anime: ophis, enmarañamiento, Lilith, sona, serafall, Tsubaki Shinra, Gabriel, femenino Michael, Seekvaria, Jeanne, Katerea Leviatha, Valerie Tepes, rosa lucifer, Rossweisse, Tiamat, Yubelluna, femenino Gasper Vladi, Mihae, mariana Phenex (la madre de Ravel) kuroka, Koneko, Karlamine, rías, Yuuto femenino, Siris, Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta,** **Xuelan, Irina Shido, Isabella, Venelana Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge, Mira, Nel, Meru, Bürent, Shuriya, Villent, Li, Ni, Tsubasa Yura, Mujer Tanino, Momo Hanakai, Tomoe Meguri, Bennia, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Reya Kusaka, RuRuKo Nimura, raynare, Mitelt, Griselda Quarta, Calawana, Kiyome Abe, Aika Kiryu. Kuno, Yasaka, Murayama Katase y Le Fay Pendragon ya AEE hijo Las Que incluiré del animado por DXD El Momento. AUNQUE les dejo Decir SI Debo ELIMINAR un Alguna de ellas del harén.**

 **Chicas de bleach en el harem de goku: Rangiku, Nell, Loly pensare que otras incluir. Quiere que coloque a rukia y orihime en el harem, o haga que se quede orihime con ulquiorra.**

 **Del anime naruto: hinata, kaguya otsutsuki,** **Tenten, Ino (quiere que coloque a un naruto siendo mujer porque si no lo coloco.**

 **Del animado To Love Ru: Lala, Momo, Nana, Mikan, Yami, Ejecutar, Haruna Sairenji, Yui Kotegawa, Celine, Sephie Michaela Deviluke,** **Nemesis, Tearju Lunatique, (Les Dejare Decidir Si Quiere Un Riko Yuusaki La Versión Femenina Yuuki Rito) Kurosaki Mea, Peke,** **Ryoko Mikado, Kyoko Kirisaki, Risa Momioka, Rin Kujou, Saki Tenjouin, Shizu Murasame Y Mio Sawada. (AUNQUE Si Quiere Que Incluya Un Haruko Nitta)**

 **SAO: Suguha, sílice, Lisbeth,**

 **Rapelay: Kiryuu manaka (hermana menor de yuuko 12 años), Kiryuu Yuuko (la madre), Kiryuu Aoi (la hija de yuuko),**

 **Rosario Vampire chicas seria: Mizore Shirayuki, Kurumu Kurono, Akasha Bloodriver, (quiere que incluya a las hermas de moka y la propia moka: Kokoa Shuzen Kahlua Shuzen Akua Shuzen) Ruby Toujou, Tsurara Shirayuki, Ageha Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Shizuka Nekonome, Tamao Ichinose, Sun Otonashi.**

 **Voy a colocar a chicas de tenjou tenge en otra historia y no en esta.**

 **Las Trinity Seven: las chicas de Trinity Seven, además de Lieselotte Sherlock.**

 **Campione: las chicas de campione.**

 **Del anime dragón ball: vados, Kaio-shin del Oeste, Launch, Marron (la hija de krillin), Maron Clark, Ranfan (en esta historia no tiene un marido y será parte del harem del saiyajin), Pizza, bra, Panchy Brief,**

 **Del animado momokuri :. Yuki Kurihara Ako Tamaki de Netoge sin Yome wa Onna no Ko Janai a Omotta**

 **De video juegos y hentai "todavía" no sé pero pensare, que chica incluir en el harem masivo. Bueno y como no quiere que vali tenga pareja veré si le coloco una, para que sea más advierto. Quiere que coloque a la versión femenina de kiba en el harem o se quede con vali.**

 **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas seria: Pandora, Sasha.** **Les dejo una decisión quiere que aparezca en esta historia o en otra que hice. Las chicas de Maken Ki pero para otra historia que tengo y aparecerá esas, hermosas chicas de Maken Ki.**

 **Abra otra sorpresa en esta historia, que espero que les guste este capítulo. Por cierto incluiré a chicas de school days.**

 **Los personajes de dragón ball no me pertenece son propiedad del estudio toei animation que lo animo y de su creador akira toriyama que fue quien los dibujo en manga. Los personajes de High School DxD son de Ichiei Ishibumi e ilustrada por Miyama-Zero escrita por el mismo autor e ilustrada por Hiroji Mishima. Yo soy solo el autor de esta historia que espero que les guste y hay algunos personajes que inventare.**

* * *

 **Canción 'DRAGON SOUL (EN ESPAÑOL)'**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **VIBRANDO ESTÁ UN GRAN PODER**

 **DENTRO DE MÍ (DENTRO DE MÍ)**

 **NO MOSTRARÉ DEBILIDAD**

 **ANTE EL RIVAL…**

 **YO CUIDARÉ CON VOLUNTAD**

 **A TODO SER (A TODO SER)**

 **CON EL AMOR QUE EN MÍ NACIÓ**

 **GRACIAS A ÉSTE GRAN PODER**

 **MI ESPÍRITU DE LUCHA ME**

 **GUIARÁ EN LAS BATALLAS**

 **SI ME ENFRENTO A RIVALES CON**

 **UN GRAN PODER, YO VENCERÉ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **MOMENTO ES DOKKAN DOKKAN**

 **DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y**

 **JUNTOS A LAS NUBES TOCAR**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE**

 **CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…**

 **¡** Dragón **SouL!**

 **SOLO NO ESTOY, TENGO LA FE**

 **PARA VENCER (PARA VENCER)**

 **EN MÍ ESTÁ, DEL**

 **UNIVERSO TODO EL PODER**

 **CON ESTA LUZ, LA OBSCURIDAD**

 **SE ACABARÁ (SE ACABARÁ)**

 **SUEÑOS EN MÍ HARÁ BRILLAR**

 **PARA HACERLOS REALIDAD**

 **CONCENTRADO EN LA BATALLA,**

 **EL PODER EN MÍ AUMENTARA**

 **Y RECORRE POR MI CUERPO.**

 **¡NO ME RENDIRÉ, SEGUIRÉ HASTA EL FIN!**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO**

 **SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO**

 **QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **MOMENTO ES DOKKAN DOKKAN**

 **DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y**

 **JUNTOS LAS NUBES TOCAR**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE**

 **CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO**

 **SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO**

 **QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en Saiyajin dios y la chica fenix**

 **Sala de la mansión phenex**

Goku al salir del cuarto de ravel con las chicas, casi se pierde en la gran mansión en que están sino le hubiera guiado las chicas a el ahora estaría perdido. Las chicas le esta contado a goku ¿que la? casa es muy grande teniendo muchas habitaciones y otras cosas desde dentro y fuera. Y necesitaría alguien que le muestre todo el lugar para conocerlo mejor.

Debo decir chicas esta casa es muy grande y muy lujosa. Menos mal que ustedes me esta guiado chicas porque si no yo me perdería en esta casa tan grande. Que tiene cocina, muchas habitaciones, baños, sala, baños termales, biblioteca etc.

Goku y las chicas llegaron a la sala y se sentaron en algunas de las sillas para hablar. Las chicas están sentadas cerca de goku para escuchar que les contara del… ravel está sentada al lado izquierdo de goku y le esta agarrado su mano izquierda. Mariana Phenex está sentada del lado derecho de goku y le esta agarrado su mano derecha al igual que su hija y ambas siente que las manos de goku son cálidas, fuertes y más grandes que sus pequeñas manos.

Las gemelas meru y nel ambas esta sentadas en las piernas de goku y ellas está muy cómodas disfrutado donde están sentadas. Y las otras chicas están en la silla enorme para escuchar bien. A goku le parece muy divertidas las chicas y se dan cuenta que son muy cariñosas con él, y el decidió que las "protegería" a ellas y les daría el cariño y amor como le había dicho su abuelo.

 **Pensamiento de goku:** creo que yo debería tratar de cuidar a las chicas y tratar de hacerlas felices como me había dicho mi abuelito gohan. Lo que me pregunto qué extraño lugar termine al abrir ese portal, ahora que me acuerdo tengo buscar a Ophis y Lilith como les había prometido y cuidarlas como les había dicho.

¿Porque se? que tengo que cumplir esa promesa que les hice a esas dos y yo todavía no entiendo lo que me había dicho mi abuelito de que una mujer es feliz si sale uno con ellas en una cita. Lo que me pregunto es a que se refiere mi abuelito…, de que para que no este triste una mujer uno se tenga casar con ellas y tengamos también una cita. Quizás yo aprenda eso con el tiempo que pase, además de aprovechar para entrenar y para entrenar a ellas. Espero conseguir alguien fuerte con el cual pelear eso sería muy emociónate y quizás busque una forma de volver para sí poder enfrentar a bills-sama y wiss-san otra vez.

Bueno chicas debo decirles primero que yo soy un saiyajin. Todas las chicas: y que es un saiyajin goku-kun/san/sama acaso es un clan de humanos simios o son acaso algún yokai. Goku se rasca la cabeza con una de sus manos y piensa que es eso lo que le hablaron ellas a él. Yo no sé qué es un yokai chicas, acaso es comida u otra cosa me lo puede explicar.

Las chicas se cayeron todas al suelo al estilo anime (como siempre pasa en una escena graciosa de anime o manga) las chicas se levantaron del suelo y comienza a reír por lo que les había dicho goku. Goku también sonríe un poco pensado que era algo que él les había dicho para que se cayera. Las chicas les pareció que goku parece un chico inocente, agradable y algo tonto.

Ravel: ja, ja, ja, ja bueno no goku-san déjame explicarte que es un yokai para que entiendas. Los yokai son criaturas sobrenaturales que tienen una asombrosa fuerza, inteligencia, y poderes como usar elementos u otra cosa para defenderse.

Hay muchas especies de yokai en este mundo…, hay "también" híbridos entre yokai y alguna especie creado, así que son algo más fuerte al mezclarse. Algunos de los yokai que existe son: nekomata es una especie que se parece a los humanos la única diferencia es que tiene cola y oreja de gato.

Ellos pueden esconder bien sus orejas y cola para que no los detente. Además de tener mucha fuerza y velocidad, lo único de esa especie es que queda muy pocos.

Otro yokai muy conocidos son: kyubi o zorros de cola, son zorros sobrenaturales poderosos que puede vivir cientos de años. Al vivir ciento de años son muy fuertes por el número de colas que tenga.

Otro yokai que existe es: las súccubo ellas son criaturas femeninas hermosas, les gusta comer semen de hombres eso les dan más fuerza. Ellas buscan a una persona destinada que resista sus encantos para ser su pareja ya que no hay muchas de su especie. Ellas no son muy fuertes, como otros yokai que existe.

Yuki-onna= las Yuki-onna son una raza rara de hielo Youkai. Retratado en la leyenda como parecido a bellas mujeres, su verdadera apariencia es de grandes bestias blancas semejantes a los monos con un soplo de congelación que puede congelar a un oponente en cuestión de segundos. También conocido como Yeti.

Ahora ya entiendes goku-san eso es un yokai. Seguro ahora ya estás bien informado de qué es un yokai con la "información" que te di. Bueno gracias ravel-san por la información de que es un yokai… ahora creo que les debo explicar bien para que entienda que es un saiyajin.

Nosotros los saiyajin somos una raza de guerreros de otro planeta. Y nos gusta pelear y pelear con enemigos fuertes, además de que comemos 30 veces más que un humano. que solo puede comer poco y también tenemos una cola de mono. Y cuando vemos la luna nos convertimos en mono gigante (ozaru) y nuestro poder se multiplica por 10.

Nosotros comemos tanto porque tenemos un metabolismo muy diferente al de un humano… y una fuerza superior al de un humano o de otra criatura, somos tan fuertes porque nos gusta pelear con oponentes fuertes y algunos pocos saiyajin como yo entrenamos y nos volvemos más fuertes con nuestro entrenamiento que tenemos.

El planeta donde yo nací se llama el Planeta Vegeta. Solo quedamos tres sayajin puros que somos yo, vegeta y el hermano de vegeta que se llama tarble. Los otros saiyajines murieron en el planeta vegeta hasta mi padre y madre, y el planeta vegeta quedo destruido por culpa de un tirano que se llamaba freezer.

El usaba a los saiyajin para conquistar planetas para venderlos a otros "extraterrestre" de otros planetas. El planeta donde nací fue destruido con todos los sayajines que estaba ahí porque freezer, tenía miedo de la leyenda del súper saiyajin…, que lo podía derrotar y la leyenda decía que un saiyajin con increíble poder "aparecerá" cada 100 años.

Mariana Phenex y ravel le acaricia las manos a goku para que se sienta bien al contarles a ellas. Meru y Nel que esta sentadas sobre sus piernas les pareció triste lo que le pasó a la raza de goku. Las otras chicas también les pareció triste y trágica lo que le pasó a la raza de goku, al morir a manos de un tirano.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta, con lo que goku les cuenta. Ahora sabe que goku es un extraterrestre y les parece sorprendente saber que hay vida en otros planetas.

Yo lo derrote en un planeta llamado Namekusei donde él estaba tratado de obtener las bolas del dragón de ese planeta para pedir el deseo de la inmortalidad. Yo tuve una batalla muy dura con el casi pierdo y no le hice mucho daño usado el kaioken aumentado 20 veces con el kamehameha, solo le dañe la mano izquierda con mi ataque.

Así que tuve que usar la genkidama que es una de las técnicas que aprendí cuando morí por primera vez con kaio sama del norte… la otra técnica que había aprendido fue el kaio ken que es una técnica muy poderosa que incrementa el poder del usuario las "veces" que quiera solo que la persona que lo use no debe usar muchos kaio ken.

¿Por qué? si no está bien entrenado le causara un daño grave al cuerpo haciendo que se agote demasiado. La técnica, está también posee varias desventajas. La más importante es que si el usuario multiplica su Ki base demasiado, podría acumularse mucho Ki en su cuerpo, pudiéndose dañarse de gravedad o destruirse, además del gran cansancio que deja utilizar la técnica.

Ya que esa técnica consiste en aumentar energía a la persona, aumento de la fuerza, velocidad y agilidad del cuerpo, al igual que los sentidos. Según la multiplicación del poder. Solo que la técnica del kaio ken le causa un desgaste al cuerpo de la persona dejándolo agotando.

Las chicas se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar que goku había muerto ya. Cuando use la genkidama pidiendo algo de la "energía" del planeta, plantas, el sol y los mares… me costó porque tardo algo en recalentarse la energía del planeta. Cuando le lance esa técnica a freezer lo deje muy herido al borde de la muerte.

Freezer había salido luego unos minutos del agua muy herido. Y luego de salir el disparo un rayo de energía que dejo herido piccolo y luego "había" matado a Krilin mi amigo. Y yo al ver que había destruido a mi amigo eso me trasforme en súper saiyajin, tuvimos una batalla muy duran y el bastardo de freezer había lanzado una bola de energía que llego al núcleo del planeta.

La bola de energía había destruido el núcleo y solo me quedaba diez minutos antes de que explotara. Yo lo derrote al final y deje su orgullo hecho pedazos, el muy idiota de freezer no pensó y su propia técnica lo corto en dos. Yo pensé que iban a morir y compartir el mismo destino que el planeta, cuando fui a la nave de freezer estaba dañada y yo me salve gracias a que había otra nave.

Después de unos años volvió porque algunos de sus sirvientes lo revivieron y me costó algo derrotarlo. Ahora les mostrare todos mis recuerdos para que vea mi pasado.

Goku concentra algo de su ki en su cuerpo ¿para forma? Una esfera de energía que le permita. A goku mostrarles sus recuerdos a las chicas que están cerca de él. La energía que goku había concentrado formo una esfera azul enorme "que había atrapado a las chicas dentro de ella".

Las chicas dentro de la esfera ven los recuerdos de goku de cuando era niño. Hasta ahora que es un adulto, también vieron como goku mato a su esposa y al amigo que lo traiciono. Las chicas también vieron como goku derroto al dragón con el que se había enfrento… ellas también vieron la pesadilla que había tenido goku antes y les pareció a ellas que fue muy horrible esa pesadilla que vieron ellas en los recuerdos de él. Vieron en los recuerdos de goku, cuando murió dos veces y cuando lucho con dios de la destrucción bills.

La esfera dejo de iluminarlas y de mostrarles recuerdos, "después de ver los recuerdos que le quería mostrar goku la bola de energía desapareció y ellas se dieron cuenta que está de nuevo en la sala con goku".

Hola chicas ¿veo que ya? vieron los recuerdos que quería mostrarles a ustedes. ¡Espero que no se sorprendiera! al ver ms recuerdos y las batallas que en tenido. ¡Goku se dio cuenta que las chicas! Tiene muchas lágrimas en sus rostros y él se pregunta porque las tiene. ¡Ah que les pasa chicas! Porque esta llorado acaso se golpearon o les pasa algo no entiendo por qué tiene lágrimas en el rostro.

Todas las chicas: ¡goku-kun/san/sama usted es alguien muy increíble de buen corazón, muy poderoso, honorable! Goku se sonrojo algo en el rostro y se rasca detrás de la cabeza para luego sonreír un poco. Oiga se me ocurre algo chicas porque no van a entrenar con migo ahora mismo, eso sería muy divertido. Las chicas sonrieron queriendo salir, a entrenar con goku y conocerlo un poco más en el entrenamiento… antes de que se fuera goku Ravel, Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, Shuriya, Mira y Mariana Phenex afuera de la masion.

Aparece varios círculos de invocación y de ahí sale Sirzechs Lucifer, Raiser Phoenix, Lord Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge, Venelana Gremory, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeo, Serafall Leviatán, el padre de Raiser Phoenix y Diodora Astaroth. Sorprende a todos menos a goku que ya había sentí el ki de todos ellos juntos.

Los sirvientes de raiser esta, preguntándose que hace los cuatro Maou del infierno y lord Phoenix. Ravel se pregunta porque tenía que llegar su padre, su hermano, los cuatro Maou, Venelana Gremory, Diodora Astaroth y Grayfia Lucifuge.

Raiser Phoenix: oye tu quien eres y por qué estas cerca de mis nobleza, mi hermana y mi madre. Goku se dio cuenta de que un tipo extraño un hombre alto, midiendo 1,80m.; de cabello rubio y entrecorto. Tiene años 20 con el pelo rubio corto y ojos de color azul oscuro. Su traje consiste en una chaqueta de color burdeos con bordados de oro a la derecha con pantalones a juego y zapatos de vestir negros. Debajo de la chaqueta abierta es una camisa blanca de vestir que no está totalmente abotonada (un solo botón corta), dando una vista leve en el pecho.

Hola soy son goku y tu quien, eres alguien que se enoja muy fácil. Tonto yo soy Raiser Phoenix el descendiente del Clan Phoenix uno de los clanes importantes de los 72 Pilares del inframundo… pensamiento de Venelana Gremory: debo decir que ese muchacho es alguien muy lindo, me pregunto de donde saldría y por qué esta aquí en la mansión Phoenix.

Ravel hermana puedes explicarnos a mi padre y a mí, y a todos ¿quién es este hombre? Que está al lado tuyo, y también que está al lado de nuestra madre y mis peones. Hermano ni se te ocurra atacar a mi nueva reina que es parte de mi nobleza, ya que él puede derrotarte. Lo que dijo ravel sorprendió a todos menos a la nobleza de riser Phenex y la madre de ravel.

Sirzechs Lucifer: ravel-san quieres decirnos que este hombre que se llama goku, es muy poderoso. Lord Gremory: tengo una idea porque no haces un duelo donde se pruebe en una batalla tu nueva reina contra Riser Phoenix.

Grayfia: yo me encargare de ser el árbitro de este duelo, por cierto son goku yo me llamo grayfia lucifuge. Goku se fijó que Grayfia es una hermosa mujer que parece ser de unos veinte años, con el pelo plateado y ojos a juego. Su cabello, que fluye hasta el fondo de su espalda, cuenta con una larga trenza en cada lado con pequeños lazos azules en los extremos, mientras que el resto es decepcionante, terminando en dos trenzas. Lleva un traje azul y blanco francés de limpieza con mangas largas y una diadema de limpieza blanco sobre su cabeza, con lápiz labial rojo como un accesorio cosmético.

Hola Grayfia-san mucho gusto, es un gusto conocerte hola soy son goku. Goku sonríe y dan su famosa sonrisa de goku, eso provoca que se sonroje Grayfia y ravel.

Hola goku-kun yo me llamo Venelana Gremory es un gusto conocerte y espero que nos llevemos bien. Goku se fijó que Venelana Gremory es una hermosa mujer con el cabello castaño corto. Los ojos morados al igual que los miembros naturales nacidos del Bael clan. Ella lleva un vestido color morado y en su cuello tiene algunas joyas puestas.

Sus medidas son Busto: 85 cm, cintura: 59 cm, Cadera: 85 cm (su pecho es copa D). Hola Venelana-san es gusto conocerte también y espero llevarme bien con tigo… Goku sonríe y dan su famosa sonrisa de goku provoca que se sonroje, ella se dio cuenta que goku es alguien muy guapo e inocente. Él esposo de Venelana se enojó y dándose cuenta que su esposa esta encariñada con la reina de ravel.

Hola go-ta soy la toda poderosa chica mágica Serafall Leviatán. Serafall Leviatán hace una pose y hace movimientos de chicas mágicas de los animes, a goku le pareció divertida y linda Serafall.

Goku se dio cuenta Serafall es una hermosa chica con el pelo largo, negro atado en dos colas y ojos color violeta. Ella también tiene un cuerpo de niño (aunque con senos grandes). viste con piel de chica mágica de la muchacha mágica Vía Espiral Siete, la misma ropa Mil-tan viste), varita mágica y sus ropas de chica mágica son rosa y negro. Debo decir que te ves muy bien Serafall-chan eres muy linda con ese traje, y se me ocurre algo porque no pelea con migo todos cuando termine el combate. Serafall se sonrojo completamente en el rostro por el comentario de goku, le sale vapor de la cabeza.

Sabes vamos a hacer esto más interesante si yo gano tendrás que servirme 1 año goku, y si yo pierdo te daré 30 francos de Lágrimas de Fénix, además de darte a Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, shuriya y Mira… la única pieza que me quedaría si yo pierdo seria maya, asi que empecemos esto.

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron mucho por la apuesta que está haciendo Riser Phoenix al querer pelear con goku. Hermano estás loco no le podrás ganar a goku-kun si luchas con él, y el seguro se quedara con todo eso. Tranquilízate hermanita que no dañare mucho a tu nueva reina que obtuviste solo jugare un poco con él. Hermano tonto y después no digas que no te lo advertí, no vengas llorado al perder.

Mariana Phenex se acerca a Venelana Gremory para susurrarle algo importante en el oído de ella. Escucha Venelana-san porque no hacemos algo y después de que goku haya ganado no les decimos a todos que vamos a ser las mujeres de goku. Lo que dijo sorprendió mucho a Venelana Gremory y le salió mucho humo y "vergüenza" por qué sabía que, su amiga quería hacer eso. Oye y porque quieres que yo haga eso amiga, no será que te enamoraste de él y le viste también la polla, dime, dime la tiene enorme.

Amiga si quede completamente enamorada de él, también me di cuenta que es alguien inocente, amable, daría la vida por sus amigos y seres querido. Y lo mejor de todo la tiene gigantesca sabes amiga te gustara estar con él, yo lo vi completamente desnudo y es perfecto. Le salió mucho humo de la cabeza a Venelana al pensar eso de verlo desnudo completamente.

Ah rayos, bueno está bien lo are ya que quisiera probar a estar con ese goku que dices. No te vas a repetir amiga te aseguro que disfrutaras mucho cuando seamos mujeres de él. Ambas dejaron de hablar de las cosas privadas y decidieron ver que hace goku. Serafall se preguntaba que hablado ellas dos, para que no la escuche, tenía mucha curiosidad.

Pensamiento Grayfia: debo decir cuando vi a goku, quede completamente enamorada del yo creo que cuando termine la batalla, diré que voy a ser una de las mujeres de goku. Ya que se, que Sirzechs-sama me es infiel con la persona que quiere, el solo se casó con migo para mantener apariencia ya que su verdadero amor es una chica… de un clan "débil" que no es muy fuerte ni importante entre los 72 pilares.

Bueno vamos afuera de aquí ya que no quiero dañar aquí a nadie, vamos a luchar afuera, "movámonos". Está bien tienes razón al decir que es mejor pelear afuera, para no dañar a la casa de mi padres. Grayfia usa su magia y aparece un círculo mágico de transporte, que los llevara fuera de la mansión. Grayfia: goku-san puede entrar dentro de ese círculo mágico, los llevara fuera a usted y Raiser-sama, y la pelea la mostraremos a todos.

Goku y Raiser entra en el círculo "mágico" desapareciendo de la mansión, grayfia se encarga de crear una barrera poderosa sobre la casa. Sirzechs Lucifer: se me ocurre algo porque no trasmitir esta batalla, a los Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, algunos demonios y yokai… vamos a hacer esto interesante no quiere apostar a ver quién en esta batalla.

Lord Gremory: suena muy interesante eso que dices Sirzechs, yo apuesto un carro deportivo que tengo y 100 mil de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix.

Sirzechs Lucifer: vaya padre apostara uno de tus carros lujosos, yo apuesto 500 de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix.

Lord Phoenix: apuesto 8000 de dinero infernal a que ganara la reina de mi hija. Lo que dijo sorprendió a Sirzechs y Lord Gremory.

Grayfia: yo apuesto si gana goku me divorcio de Sirzechs-sama y seré una de sus mujeres. Lo que dijo sorprendió a todos en la habitación de tal respuesta de Grayfia… Sirzechs no está enojado por el comentario de Grayfia, ya como está enamorado de otra chica demonio.

Venelana Gremory: yo apuesto 5000 dinero infernal, si gana goku-kun y otra cosa más a la apuesta si gana goku yo me divorcio y seré una de las chicas de son goku, como dijo Grayfia. Lo que dijo sorprendió a todos y más a sus esposo que se dan cuenta que no lo había complacido.

Ajuka Beelzebub: vaya sorpresa esa, yo apuesto 1000 dinero infernal por ese tal son goku.

Falbium Asmodeo: yo apuesto 4500 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix a que gana.

Diodora Astaroth: yo apuesto 2000 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix a que gana.

Serafall Leviatán: que interesante todas sus apuesta, pero yo la mágica leviatan apuesto 6000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana yo seré su mujer del lindo go-ta.

Mariana Phenex: yo apuesto 3000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana me divorcio de mi esposo, para ser la mujer de goku como mis amigas, que digiero lo mismo. El señor Phenex se sorprendió por la declaración de su esposa al igual que su hija, ya que no esperaba que su mujer digiera eso.

Ravel: mama pero que dices, yo no te puedo culpar de enamorarte de goku-kun yo sé que es muy lindo, fuerte, inocente y daría la vida por sus amigos. Yo apuesto 10.000 dinero infernal y me caso con goku, si le gana mi hermano.

Todos no esperaba lo que dijo ravel, de querer casarse con su sirviente nuevo. Grayfia: bueno ya que las apuestas están hecha, es hora de trasmitir a todos y ve este juego.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh**

 **Oculta Club de Investigación**

El Club de investigación oculta es un club escolar se centra en diversas investigaciones sobre Oculta. Los miembros del club son Rias Gremory la hija y heredera del clan Gremory, y es la presidenta del club.

Rias es una hermosa mujer joven de 16 años con una figura voluptuosa, de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de caballo (que en Japón se conoce como Ahoge) que sobresale de la parte superior. Su cabello también tiene mechones sueltos que cubren la frente y laterales flequillo enmarcando su rostro.

Usa el uniforme escolar de las niñas Kuoh Academia ', que consiste en una manga larga, camisa blanca de botones con revestimientos verticales, una cinta negro en el cuello, los hombros una capa de negro y con botones en el juego corsé y una falda de color magenta con detalles en blanco. Con detalles en blanco, y zapatos de vestir marrones sobre los calcetines de la tripulación de larga duración blancos. Usar la ropa interior seductora y tangas, de color negro sexy.

Otro de los miembros del club es el vicepresidente Akeno Himejima, Akeno es una mujer joven y hermosa con una figura voluptuosa alrededor de la misma edad que rías con el pelo negro y violeta muy largos ojos. Su pelo se ata generalmente en una larga cola de caballo, llegando hasta el fondo de sus piernas con dos hebras que salen de la parte superior e inclinada hacia atrás, con una cinta anaranjada mantenerla en su lugar. Con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, Como la mayoría de las chicas en la Academia Kuoh, ella lleva el uniforme escolar femenino de la academia Kuoh, junto con calcetines negros hasta la rodilla. Akeno es la reina de rias Gremory y la amiga.

Otro miembro es Koneko Toujou, Koneko es una niña pequeña de 15 años de edad con el pelo blanco y avellana ojos. La parte frontal de su cabello tiene dos explosiones largas que van más allá de sus hombros y varios mechones sueltos colgando sobre su frente, mientras que la parte posterior tiene un corte corto bob. Ella también lleva una pinza de pelo en forma de gato negro en ambos lados de su pelo. Por lo general lleva uniforme de la escuela las niñas Kuoh Academy ', sin el cabo del hombro. En su forma Nekomata, que crece un par de orejas de gato blanco y un par de colas blancas a juego, y sus pupilas de los ojos se vuelven más como un gato. La pequeña koneko es la torre de rias.

Otro miembro es yuki kiba apariencia: yuki es una hermosa niña joven y linda de 15 años, con el pelo corto y rubio, ojos grises y un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo. Lleva uniforme de la escuela de chicas Kuoh uniforme de la Academia de las niñas consiste en una blanca de manga larga, camisa de botones con revestimientos verticales, una cinta negro en el cuello, los hombros una capa de negro y con botones en el juego corsé y una falda de color magenta con detalles en blanco. Usa ropa interior seductora y tangas de color blanco, su talla de tetas es C y es el caballero de rias.

Y el último miembro Issei Hyoudou un pervertido del trio pervertido de la academia kuoh. Es un demonio rencarnado, el pervertido idiota, murió y fue resucitado por rias.

Todos en la sala estaban hablado de los contratos que debe hacer issei el pervertido diablo, para subir de rango. Una esfera mágica enorme apareció mostrado Grayfia. Hola soy Grayfia Lucifuge sirvienta del clan Clan Gremory, y del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. Buenas tardes o buenas noches a todos ustedes yokai, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, a los demonios de los 72 pilares y otras criaturas yokai. Hoy les mostraremos la batalla entre son goku el nuevo sirviente de Ravel-sama contra Raiser Phoenix-sama.

Las apuesta que se hicieron fuera estas: Lord Gremory-sama aposto uno de sus carro deportivos tengo y 100 mil de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix. Sirzechs-sama aposto 500 de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix.

Lord Phoenix-sama aposto 8000 de dinero infernal a que ganara la reina de ravel-sama en el encuentro. Raiser Phoenix aposto si el ganaba tendrá que servirle 1 año goku-san la reina de ravel-sama a Raiser-sama… y si pierde Raiser-sama en la batalla, le dará 30 francos de Lágrimas de Fénix, además de darte a Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, shuriya y Mira que son las piezas de la nobleza de Raiser-sama. La "única" pieza que dijo, que se quedara es la obispo si el pierde, la chica bispo se llama maya.

Yo Grayfia aposte si ganaba goku-san me divorcio de Sirzechs-sama y seré una de las mujeres de goku. Venelana Gremory-sama aposto 5000 dinero infernal si gana goku-san y otra cosa más a la apuesta si gana goku es que se iba a divorcio y seré una de las chicas de son goku.

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama aposto1000 dinero infernal por son goku. Falbium Asmodeo-sama aposto 4500 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix si gana. Diodora Astaroth-sama aposto 2000 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix a que gana. Serafall-sama aposto 6000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana ella sería una de las mujeres de goku.

Mariana Phenex-sama aposto 3000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana se iba divorciar de su esposa. Ravel-sama aposto 10.000 dinero infernal y se casaría con goku-san si le gana su hermano, esas fueron las apuestas que hicieron.

Rias termino con la boca abierta y los ojos salidos, termino con un shock en la cabeza al escuchar que su madre se van divorciarse, si gana goku. Rias movió la cabeza recuperándose del shock… como rayos se les ocurre apostar algo como eso a mi madre, quien es ese tal son goku.

Ara, ara, ara, ara vaya sorpresa completa de esto, que esta pasado no kaichou y me pregunto quién ganara la batalla goku o Raiser Phoenix…ahora que me acuerdo ese nombre que dijo Grayfia-san, no es el personaje de la serie anime y manga dragon ball, acaso será que ese tal son goku es en verdad él. Como es posible que alguien tan poderoso como el legendario son goku pueda convertirlo en un diablo al introducirle una evil piece.

Rias se sorprendente por tal declaración de akeno al darse cuenta y recordar, que en verdad ese nombre es el de goku. Issei el idiota pervertido que todavía está pensado en la imagen grayfia al verla, comienza a imaginar cosas pervertidas.

Koneko: pero en verdad me pregunto si es son goku el de la serie anime y manga. Koneko estaba algo pensativa pensado si era el verdadero goku o solo un imitador. Al lado de koneko esta su amiga yuki kiba, ella estaba tomado él te y comiendo unas galletas. Yuki: es muy interesante, eso y me pregunto quién ganara la batalla ese tal son goku o Raiser Phoenix. Yuki esta sonriendo mientras come pensado quien ganara en la batalla.

* * *

 **Consejo estudiantil**

La presiente del consejo de estudiantes es Sōna Sitri ella y su nobleza que son parte del consejo estudiantil. Sona Sitri Apariencia: Sona es una mujer joven con gafas en su adolescencia con una figura delgada, pelo negro labrado en un corte cortó bob y ojos violetas. Ella lleva un par de gafas de color rojo. Ella mayoritariamente vestido con un uniforme de la escuela Kuoh de la Academia de las niñas. Las medidas del cuerpo de Sona son B77-W57-H83 cm. (B30-W22-H33 cm) y su altura es de 166 cm. (5 pies y 5 pulgadas),

Uno de los miembros del consejo estudiantil es Tsubaki Shinra, es una mujer joven con gafas con el pelo largo y negro recta que se extiende todo el camino hasta las rodillas con las explosiones de división y los ojos heterocromía, sus ojos son de color marrón claro en. Además de vestir uniforme de la escuela las niñas Kuoh Academia ', que también lleva gafas azules, semi-bordeado con lentes cuadrados. Tsubaki es una mujer de 1,70 cm. de altura (5 pies 7 pulgadas) es la Vice-Presidente y la reina de sona.

Otro más de los miembros es Tsubasa Yura: Yura es una chica alta con el azul, el pelo largo hasta los hombros y los ojos con las características determinadas. Ella tiene el aspecto básico de un marimacho, y tiene una cara bishounen. Tsubasa Yura es un estudiante de segundo año en Academia Kuoh y uno de las Torres de Sona, talla de tetas C.

Tomoe Meguri otra de las piezas de sona, es una estudiante de segundo año en Academia Kuoh y uno de los Caballeros de Sona. Tomoe es una chica con largo hasta los hombros, el pelo castaño rojizo y ojos castaños. Sus características pelo flequillo y una sola hebra de cabello que sobresale de la parte superior.

Reya Kusaka otra de las piezas de sona, Reya Kusaka es un estudiante de segundo año en la Academia Kuoh y uno de los Obispos de Sona. Kusaka es una chica delgada con el pelo marrón largo que termina en dos trenzas cortas y ojos a juego. Ella también lleva una cinta azul.

Momo Hanakai otra de las piezas de zona, Momo Hanakai es un estudiante de segundo año en Kuoh Academia y uno de Sona, es Obispos. Una chica joven con el pelo blanco y los ojos azul-verdes. Ella viste uniforme sobre todo una escuela de Kuoh de la Academia de las niñas.

Ruruko Nimura otra de las piezas de sona, RuRuKo es una estudiante de primer año en Kuoh Academia y uno de Sona SITRI 's Peones. Un corto, niña pequeña con el pelo marrón en una cola de caballo gemelas largas y ojos verdes. Su cabello cuenta con un par de pinzas de color verde. Ella lleva a medias a rayas verdes.

Saji Genshirou el último miembro de las piezas de sona, Saji es un hombre joven con el pelo rubio corto y ojos grises. Lleva uniforme de la escuela los chicos Kuoh Academia ', aunque sin la chaqueta y las mangas se enrolla.

Todos en la sala estaban haciendo su trabajo del consejo estudiantil, Una esfera mágica enorme apareció mostrado Grayfia. Lo que sorprendió a todos los que estaba dentro del consejo estudiantil… Hola soy Grayfia Lucifuge sirvienta del clan Clan Gremory, y del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. Buenas tardes o buenas noches a todos ustedes yokai, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, a los demonios de los 72 pilares y otras criaturas yokai. Hoy les mostraremos la batalla entre son goku el nuevo sirviente de Ravel-sama contra Raiser Phoenix-sama.

Las apuesta que se hicieron fuera estas: Lord Gremory-sama aposto uno de sus carro deportivos tengo y 100 mil de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix. Sirzechs-sama aposto 500 de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix.

Lord Phoenix-sama aposto 8000 de dinero infernal a que ganara la reina de ravel-sama en el encuentro. Raiser Phoenix aposto si el ganaba tendrá que servirle 1 año goku-san la reina de ravel-sama a Raiser-sama… y si pierde Raiser-sama en la batalla, le dará 30 francos de Lágrimas de Fénix, además de darte a Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, shuriya y Mira que son las piezas de la nobleza de Raiser-sama. La "única" pieza que dijo, que se quedara es la obispo si el pierde, la chica bispo se llama maya.

Yo Grayfia aposte si ganaba goku-san me divorcio de Sirzechs-sama y seré una de las mujeres de goku. Venelana Gremory-sama aposto 5000 dinero infernal si gana goku-san y otra cosa más a la apuesta si gana goku es que se iba a divorcio y seré una de las chicas de son goku.

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama aposto1000 dinero infernal por son goku. Falbium Asmodeo-sama aposto 4500 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix si gana. Diodora Astaroth-sama aposto 2000 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix a que gana. Serafall-sama aposto 6000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana ella sería una de las mujeres de goku.

Mariana Phenex-sama aposto 3000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana se iba divorciar de su esposa. Ravel-sama aposto 10.000 dinero infernal y se casaría con goku-san si le gana su hermano, esas fueron las apuestas que hicieron.

Sona se sorprendió mucho de que su hermana mayor hiciera esa apuesta, si gana goku ella se enojó mucho con su hermana mayor y se pregunta, porque todos hicieron esas apuestas. Los miembros de la nobleza de sona esta curiosos de saber, porque apostaron todo eso grayfia, Serafall y los otros.

Sona: pero que rayos, se le pasa por la mente a Onee-sama al querer apostarse si gana, ese tal son goku. Ahora que lo pienso ese nombre, no es del personaje anime y manga dragón ball, no es posible que sea él y este en este mundo. Tsubaki: kaichou que ara, acaso van ir al lugar donde esta Serafall-sama para detenerla de hacer esa apuesta. No voy a hacer nada, mi hermana ya está grande, y ella puede hacer cualquier cosa con su vida aunque me pregunto quiso hacer eso.

Tendremos que ver esta pelea y ver los resultados, aunque me pregunto qué hacia ellos al querer apostar.

Los miembros de las pieza de sona está algo, curiosos de saber de porque hace eso de apostar, por la nueva pieza de ravel Phoenix en esa batalla que van tener. Los miembros de sona y la misma, sona está pensado quien ganara y el nombre del sujeto les pareció igual al persone de la serie de anime y manga dragón ball.

Sona está pensativa, de que porque su hermana mayor estaría tan interesada en querer apostarse, para otro demonio. Ella decido que le preguntaría directamente a su hermana cuando la vea, para descifra porque hizo eso.

Escuchemos todos debemos ver en este video de la pelea, que tan fuerte puede ser la reina de ravel Phoenix. Por si en un futuro tendremos que enfrentar a ella y su nueva reina, tenemos que saber si puede ser un problema en un futuro. Todos: si kaichou fuerte y claro, veremos atentamente esta batalla para tener alguna pista de los movimientos del. Sona dibujo una pequeña sonrisa felicidad y seriedad.

* * *

 **Iglesia de Kuoh**

Los cuatro Ángeles caídos que estaba en una iglesia, como base se sorprendieron al ver que apareció Una esfera mágica enorme apareció mostrado Grayfia. Lo que sorprendió a todos los que estaba dentro de la iglesia abandonada… Hola soy Grayfia Lucifuge sirvienta del clan Clan Gremory, y del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. Buenas tardes o buenas noches a todos ustedes yokai, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, a los demonios de los 72 pilares y otras criaturas yokai. Hoy les mostraremos la batalla entre son goku el nuevo sirviente de Ravel-sama contra Raiser Phoenix-sama. Los Ángeles caídos Raynare, Mitelt, Donnasiege y Kalawarner se sorprendieron mucho al ver esa esfera que muestra a Grayfia y otros de los demonios que apostaron.

Las apuesta que se hicieron fuera estas: Lord Gremory-sama aposto uno de sus carro deportivos tengo y 100 mil de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix. Sirzechs-sama aposto 500 de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix.

Lord Phoenix-sama aposto 8000 de dinero infernal a que ganara la reina de ravel-sama en el encuentro. Raiser Phoenix aposto si el ganaba tendrá que servirle 1 año goku-san la reina de ravel-sama a Raiser-sama… y si pierde Raiser-sama en la batalla, le dará 30 francos de Lágrimas de Fénix, además de darte a Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, shuriya y Mira que son las piezas de la nobleza de Raiser-sama. La "única" pieza que dijo, que se quedara es la obispo si el pierde, la chica bispo se llama maya.

Yo Grayfia aposte si ganaba goku-san me divorcio de Sirzechs-sama y seré una de las mujeres de goku. Venelana Gremory-sama aposto 5000 dinero infernal si gana goku-san y otra cosa más a la apuesta si gana goku es que se iba a divorcio y seré una de las chicas de son goku.

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama aposto1000 dinero infernal por son goku. Falbium Asmodeo-sama aposto 4500 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix si gana. Diodora Astaroth-sama aposto 2000 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix a que gana. Serafall-sama aposto 6000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana ella sería una de las mujeres de goku.

Mariana Phenex-sama aposto 3000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana se iba divorciar de su esposa. Ravel-sama aposto 10.000 dinero infernal y se casaría con goku-san si le gana su hermano, esas fueron las apuestas que hicieron.

Raynare: pero que rayos haces estos demonios idiotas, al trasmitir su apuesta a nosotros. Me pregunto quién ganara ese batalla, y ese sujeto son goku se parece, a el personaje del anime y manga dragón ball z que compre que se llama son goku… yo no creo que ese sea el mismo personaje de los videojuegos dragón ball, anime y manga.

Kalawarner: raynare-san tú acaso comprastes cosas del anime dragón ball y su manga también, y acaso también compraste figuras y su videojuegos. Por eso sería que conoces el nombre de ese personaje, que se parece a el nombre de ese demonio, acaso es tu personaje favorito. Ja, ja, ja, ja si tienes Kalawarner-san amiga, que te puedo decir a mí me gustó mucho ese anime y sus video juegos, solo que ahora que me acuerdo, una vez que fui a tu cuarto te conseguí con objetos de dragón ball y todas esas cosas. Así que tú también eres una fan como yo de ese anime y del personaje.

Si tienes razón he eso, raynare-san yo también me volví fan y me gustó mucho su serie, y videojuegos al igual que el personaje goku. Aunque es raro que ese tipo se llame goku, él no puede ser el verdadero goku. Donnasiege sweatdrop, la conversación entre raynare y uno de sus compañeros, fue muy divertido para Donnasiege.

Mitelt la otra ángel "caído" sonrió de la diversión, al ver a sus dos amigas hablado de algo que les gusta. Oiga por cierto raynare-san yo ni imagine que te gustara dragón ball como Kalawarner y a mí, me pregunto cuando lo comenzaste a ver. Eso es secreto así que no diré, cuando comencé a verlo, lo que me sorprende es ver que tú también eres una fanática de dragón ball Mitelt-san.

Kalawarner: dejado eso de lado, deberíamos ver ese combate para saber en qué nivel de poder, esta ese demonio son goku contra uno del clan Phoenix. Raynare: si tienes razón debemos ver que tan poderoso es ese demonio y ver, si alguna vez lo vemos lo derrotaremos. Mitelt: me pregunto si es el verdadero son, si es así eso sería genial ya que siempre lo quise conocer.

Donnasiege: que extraño, que esos miserables diablos nos trasmita una batalla de sus Rating Game. Todos se pusieron pendientes a ver cuándo comience el combate entre el demonio son goku vs Raiser Phoenix.

* * *

 **Inframundo mansión del clan Agares**

En una de las enorme mansiones restantes de los clanes del inframundo, esta del clan Agares que es muy enorme y con muchos campos. Seekvaira Agares la heredera del Clan Agares, se encuentra

Ocupada haciendo algunos trabajos. Seekvaira es una mujer joven alrededor de su adolescencia. Ella lleva gafas y tiene una aguda mirada fría. Al joven diablos Encuentro, que llevaba una túnica azul que expone muy poco de piel. Ella está algo estresada por tanto trabajo que ha tenido, al ser la heredera de Clan Agares, hasta que aparición una enorme esfera soprediedola.

mostrado Grayfia. Lo que sorprendió a Seekvaira mucho al ver que, la reina más fuerte se mostra. Hola soy Grayfia Lucifuge sirvienta del clan Clan Gremory, y del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. Buenas tardes o buenas noches a todos ustedes yokai, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, a los demonios de los 72 pilares y otras criaturas yokai. Hoy les mostraremos la batalla entre son goku el nuevo sirviente de Ravel-sama contra Raiser Phoenix-sama. Las apuesta que se hicieron fuera estas: Lord Gremory-sama aposto uno de sus carro deportivos tengo y 100 mil de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix. Sirzechs-sama aposto 500 de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix.

Lord Phoenix-sama aposto 8000 de dinero infernal a que ganara la reina de ravel-sama en el encuentro. Raiser Phoenix aposto si el ganaba tendrá que servirle 1 año goku-san la reina de ravel-sama a Raiser-sama… y si pierde Raiser-sama en la batalla, le dará 30 francos de Lágrimas de Fénix, además de darte a Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, shuriya y Mira que son las piezas de la nobleza de Raiser-sama. La "única" pieza que dijo, que se quedara es la obispo si el pierde, la chica bispo se llama maya.

Yo Grayfia aposte si ganaba goku-san me divorcio de Sirzechs-sama y seré una de las mujeres de goku. Venelana Gremory-sama aposto 5000 dinero infernal si gana goku-san y otra cosa más a la apuesta si gana goku es que se iba a divorcio y seré una de las chicas de son goku.

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama aposto1000 dinero infernal por son goku. Falbium Asmodeo-sama aposto 4500 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix si gana. Diodora Astaroth-sama aposto 2000 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix a que gana. Serafall-sama aposto 6000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana ella sería una de las mujeres de goku.

Mariana Phenex-sama aposto 3000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana se iba divorciar de su esposa. Ravel-sama aposto 10.000 dinero infernal y se casaría con goku-san si le gana su hermano, esas fueron las apuestas que hicieron.

Pero que rayos esta pasado "aquí" porque se les ocurrió transmitir ese duelo entre ese tal son goku, y el engerido, idiota y mujeriego de Raiser Phoenix. Espera un momento ese nombre es el de personaje son goku del anime dragon ball, que es uno de mis favoritos al igual que su manga.

¿Pero yo no creo que…? esa reina que adquirió ravel Phoenix sea mi personaje favorito de anime goku, aunque tengo muchos personajes en mi lista, goku está en el número 1. Tengo mucha curiosidad y veré de una vez esta batalla entre goku y raiser, para saber si es verdadero goku o algún imitador.

* * *

 **En otra parte del inframundo mansión Belial**

En la mansión del clan Belial se encuentra Diehauser Belial es el actual jefe de la familia de Belial, y el campeo del primer lugar rating game (juegos de clasificación). Diehauser se describe como un hombre con una cara graciosa que tiene el pelo gris y ojos grises.

Una esfera mágica enorme apareció mostrado Grayfia. Lo que sopredio Diehauser Belial. Hola soy Grayfia Lucifuge sirvienta del clan Clan Gremory, y del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. Buenas tardes o buenas noches a todos ustedes yokai, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, a los demonios de los 72 pilares y otras criaturas yokai. Hoy les mostraremos la batalla entre son goku el nuevo sirviente de Ravel-sama contra Raiser Phoenix-sama. Las apuesta que se hicieron fuera estas: Lord Gremory-sama aposto uno de sus carro deportivos tengo y 100 mil de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix. Sirzechs-sama aposto 500 de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix.

Lord Phoenix-sama aposto 8000 de dinero infernal a que ganara la reina de ravel-sama en el encuentro. Raiser Phoenix aposto si el ganaba tendrá que servirle 1 año goku-san la reina de ravel-sama a Raiser-sama… y si pierde Raiser-sama en la batalla, le dará 30 francos de Lágrimas de Fénix, además de darte a Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, shuriya y Mira que son las piezas de la nobleza de Raiser-sama. La "única" pieza que dijo, que se quedara es la obispo si el pierde, la chica bispo se llama maya.

Yo Grayfia aposte si ganaba goku-san me divorcio de Sirzechs-sama y seré una de las mujeres de goku. Venelana Gremory-sama aposto 5000 dinero infernal si gana goku-san y otra cosa más a la apuesta si gana goku es que se iba a divorcio y seré una de las chicas de son goku.

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama aposto1000 dinero infernal por son goku. Falbium Asmodeo-sama aposto 4500 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix si gana. Diodora Astaroth-sama aposto 2000 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix a que gana. Serafall-sama aposto 6000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana ella sería una de las mujeres de goku.

Mariana Phenex-sama aposto 3000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana se iba divorciar de su esposa. Ravel-sama aposto 10.000 dinero infernal y se casaría con goku-san si le gana su hermano, esas fueron las apuestas que hicieron.

¡Uh que interesante, que vaya a trasmitir una batalla de rating game, me pregunto si ese sujeto puede ser fuerte! Para por fin tener un oponente de verdad y buscarlo, que me dé una verdadera batalla.

Espero que ese sujeto goku sea fuerte, para tener un día un batalla yo siento que su nivel de "energía" es superior a los 4 mauo y a dios.

Sería algo divertido tener un rating game con ese sujeto llamado son goku. Diehauser se quedó observado, esperado a que empiece la batalla entre goku y riser.

* * *

 **Cielo hogar de los ángeles**

Los Ángeles más fuertes Gabriel y la Arcángel Michael, esta algo curiosas ellas dos de saber, de quien era esa energía enorme que sintieron que igualaba dios. Una esfera mágica enorme apareció mostrado Grayfia. Lo que sorprendió a las dos ángeles…

Hola soy Grayfia Lucifuge sirvienta del clan Clan Gremory, y del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. Buenas tardes o buenas noches a todos ustedes yokai, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, a los demonios de los 72 pilares y otras criaturas yokai. Las apuesta que se hicieron fuera estas: Lord Gremory-sama aposto uno de sus carro deportivos tengo y 100 mil de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix. Sirzechs-sama aposto 500 de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix.

Lord Phoenix-sama aposto 8000 de dinero infernal a que ganara la reina de ravel-sama en el encuentro. Raiser Phoenix aposto si el ganaba tendrá que servirle 1 año goku-san la reina de ravel-sama a Raiser-sama… y si pierde Raiser-sama en la batalla, le dará 30 francos de Lágrimas de Fénix, además de darte a Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, shuriya y Mira que son las piezas de la nobleza de Raiser-sama. La "única" pieza que dijo, que se quedara es la obispo si el pierde, la chica bispo se llama maya.

Yo Grayfia aposte si ganaba goku-san me divorcio de Sirzechs-sama y seré una de las mujeres de goku. Venelana Gremory-sama aposto 5000 dinero infernal si gana goku-san y otra cosa más a la apuesta si gana goku es que se iba a divorcio y seré una de las chicas de son goku.

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama aposto1000 dinero infernal por son goku. Falbium Asmodeo-sama aposto 4500 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix si gana. Diodora Astaroth-sama aposto 2000 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix a que gana. Serafall-sama aposto 6000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana ella sería una de las mujeres de goku.

Mariana Phenex-sama aposto 3000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana se iba divorciar de su esposa. Ravel-sama aposto 10.000 dinero infernal y se casaría con goku-san si le gana su hermano, esas fueron las apuestas que hicieron.

Gabriel y la Arcángel Michael, se sorprendieron por la repentina Aparicio de la esfera magia, se está preguntado porque los demonios quiere trasmite una batalla de ellos. Gabriel: one-san tu porque crees que eso diablos tontos, nos envía una esfera "mágica" para mostrarnos una batalla suya. Arcángel Michael: nee-san yo no sé porque eso demonios haría, eso de trasmitir una batalla de ellos… aunque sabes Gabriel-san ese hombre que se llama son goku, tiene un poder similar a nuestro padre.

Gabriel: entonces tendremos que ver la batalla de esos demonios, para saber si es nuestro padre renacido de la muerte. Si eso mismo nee-san ya que eso sería muy bueno, volver a ver a nuestro padre reencarnado "ambas lo hemos extrañado mucho y nos de cariño que nos faltaba, al morir". Yo te entiendo hermana yo he querido volver a verlo, para cocinarle comida y saber que ha hecho.

Michael: me pregunto que ha, estado haciendo padre si rencarno por esa demonio pero tenemos que ver esa batalla. Para buscarlo luego a él y saber si nuestro padre… los chicas Ángeles se pusieron a ver, cuando comience la batalla.

* * *

 **Base de Brigada del Caos- mansión abandonada enorme**

En una mansión enorme abandona, se encuentra algunos miembros de la Brigada del Caos de ophis. Ophis y lilith esta tranquilamente comiendo, después de haber torturado por unas buenas hora a Great Red (Gran Rojo). Ophis se dio que Una esfera mágica enorme apareció mostrado Grayfia. Lo que sorprendió a todos los que estaba dentro del consejo estudiantil… Hola soy Grayfia Lucifuge sirvienta del clan Clan Gremory, y del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. Buenas tardes o buenas noches a todos ustedes yokai, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, a los demonios de los 72 pilares y otras criaturas yokai. Las apuesta que se hicieron fuera estas: Lord Gremory-sama aposto uno de sus carro deportivos tengo y 100 mil de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix. Sirzechs-sama aposto 500 de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix.

Lord Phoenix-sama aposto 8000 de dinero infernal a que ganara la reina de ravel-sama en el encuentro. Raiser Phoenix aposto si el ganaba tendrá que servirle 1 año goku-san la reina de ravel-sama a Raiser-sama… y si pierde Raiser-sama en la batalla, le dará 30 francos de Lágrimas de Fénix, además de darte a Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, shuriya y Mira que son las piezas de la nobleza de Raiser-sama. La "única" pieza que dijo, que se quedara es la obispo si el pierde, la chica bispo se llama maya.

Yo Grayfia aposte si ganaba goku-san me divorcio de Sirzechs-sama y seré una de las mujeres de goku. Venelana Gremory-sama aposto 5000 dinero infernal si gana goku-san y otra cosa más a la apuesta si gana goku es que se iba a divorcio y seré una de las chicas de son goku.

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama aposto1000 dinero infernal por son goku. Falbium Asmodeo-sama aposto 4500 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix si gana. Diodora Astaroth-sama aposto 2000 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix a que gana. Serafall-sama aposto 6000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana ella sería una de las mujeres de goku.

Mariana Phenex-sama aposto 3000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana se iba divorciar de su esposa. Ravel-sama aposto 10.000 dinero infernal y se casaría con goku-san si le gana su hermano, esas fueron las apuestas que hicieron.

Todos los miembros se sorprendieron y más Ophis y lilith, al darse cuenta que el hombre que muestra la esfera, es el goku que conocieron. Todos tienen curiosidad de saber cómo apareció esa esfera mágica.

Algunos de los miembros de Brigada del Caos son: Vali Lucifer, rosa Lucifer (es la hermana de vali en esta historia un personaje inventado por mí y ella tiene un engranaje del mismo poder que el de vali.) Georg, Cao Cao, Katerea Leviatán, Arthur Pendragon, Le Fay Pendragon, Bikou y Kuroka.

Vali Lucifer apariencia: Vali es un hombre joven y guapo de unos 22 años con el pelo plateado oscuro y los ojos de color azul claro. Viste una camisa con cuello en V de color verde oscuro con una camisa de cuello alto de cuero negro sobre ella. También lleva pantalones vaqueros de color burdeos con una cadena de plata cayendo hacia abajo sobre ellos y pantalones de cuero negros con tres bandas que rodea la pantorrilla derecha, y zapatos negros con hebillas negro. Al igual que con otros diablos, Vali tiene alas de murciélago negro sobre su espalda. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otros diablos, posee un total de ocho. La altura de Vali es de 168 cm. (5 pies 6 pulgadas).

Rosa Lucifer apariencia: es una hermosa joven guapa de unos 19 años con el pelo plateado oscuro y los ojos de color azul claro, como su hermano vali. Viste una camisa con cuello en V de color azul, con una chaqueta de cuero negro sobre la camisa… lleva una mini falda de color Negro, con diseños de dragón, lleva unas botas de batalla gris. Al igual que con otros diablos, rosa tiene alas de murciélago negro sobre su espalda. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otros diablos, posee un total de ocho. La altura de rosa es de 1,48 cm. (5 pies 6 pulgadas), su talla de tetas es D.

Georg apariencia: Es un hombre joven con el pelo negro y gafas. Al igual que Cao Cao, él usa una combinación de un uniforme escolar japonés (más específicamente, la gakuran usada por los escolares japoneses en el otoño) y lleva un traje de estilo mago por encima de su uniforme.

Cao Cao apariencia: Cao Cao es un hombre joven y guapo con el cabello corto y de color negro. Lleva una combinación de un uniforme escolar japonés (más específicamente, la gakuran usado por los colegiales japoneses en el otoño) y de un antiguo atuendo chino.

Katerea apariencia: Katerea es una mujer con gafas de altura con una voluptuosa figura. Ella tiene la piel bronceada con el pelo largo de color marrón atado en un moño con un receptor de cabeza y los ojos de color púrpura. Ella lleva un vestido que era muy escotado y tenía una hendidura de alta en el mismo que expone una gran parte de sus pechos.

Arthur Pendragon apariencia: Un hombre joven con gafas con el pelo rubio y generalmente vestido con un traje de negocios.

Le Fay Pendragon apariencia: es Una chica linda, extranjera con un cuerpo delgado, largo hasta los hombros pelo rubio y ojos azules; que parece ser alrededor de la misma edad que un estudiante medio. La altura de Le Fay es de 150 cm. (4 pies 11 pulgadas), Su atuendo consiste en un vestido maga-como con un enorme sombrero azul con un lazo negro y las estrellas amarillas y capa a juego con flores de color rosa y un interior blanco. Usa zapatos de color negro con estrellas, es una linda chica de 16 años.

Bikou apariencia: Es un mono de aspecto joven vestido con la armadura antigua china que se utilizó durante el periodo de los Tres Reinos. Al igual que su antecesor, Bikou tiene la capacidad de cambiar su aspecto y se considera por lo general en forma de un hombre joven.

Kuroka apariencia: Kuroka es una mujer joven y bella y atractiva con una figura voluptuosa, cabello negro largo con flequillo majados, y ojos color avellana de oro con las pupilas de gato. Las medidas del cuerpo de Kuroka son B98-W57-H86 cm. (B39-W22-H34 pulg.) Y su altura es de 161 cm. (5 pies y 3 pulgadas), el Tamaño de sus senos es más grande que los de rias y akeno. Lleva puesta unas sandalias de color negro con violeta.

Su atuendo consiste en un kimono negro, un color amarillo Obi, un conjunto de granos de oro, y una diadema detallada profusamente. El kimono cuenta con un interior de color rojo y que está abierto en los hombros, dando vista a sus grandes pechos enormemente las cuales serán mejores que los de Rias y Akeno en términos de tamaño.

En su forma Nekomata, la cual es principalmente en, ella crece un par de orejas de gato negro y dos colas negras.

Ophis: pero que hace goku-san en el inframundo, que extraño que lo pudiera convertir en un diablo reencarnado no lo crees lilith. Uhmm si tienes razón ophis-san, que raro que pudiera convertir a goku-sama en un demonio y lo más seguro es que el ganara esa batalla. Ophis: si tienes razón lilith-san al decir, que goku ganara ya que él es alguien muy poderoso.

Vali: ophis-san tengo una pregunta para ti, donde conociste a ese hombre son goku y es un oponente fuerte. Si yo fuera tu vali tendría cuidado con él, ya es alguien muy poderoso y "rápido"… vali se emocionó de saber de qué ese sujeto son goku, es alguien muy poderoso que le puede dar una batalla.

Bikou: vaya hombre extraño es ese son goku, ya que también tiene una cola de mono. Kuroka: es muy lindo ese hombre nya y si es tan fuerte como dice, yo quiero tener un hijo fuerte del nya. El comentario que dijo kuroka fue muy divertido para todos, exento para ophis y lilith que tiene algo de celos, al enamorarse de él.

Le Fay Pendragon: kuroka-chan tiene razón ese hombre es muy guapo, y fuerte y tengo mucha curiosidad por ese son goku. Los otros miembros estaba interesado de ver ese combate, y ver qué tan fuerte es.

 **Pensamiento de Katerea: debo admitir que ese, sujeto goku es lindo y se ve que es fuerte. Me pregunto si lo tiene, grande ya que nunca he tenido un hombre y será bueno, tener a él. Pensamiento** **Rosa Lucifer: es lindo ese sujeto son goku, yo quiero conocerlo y saber del yo espero que no sea un bastardo pervertido, me pregunto si es fuerte ya que no soy como mi hermano vali que le gusta pelear con oponentes fuertes.**

Todos se colocaron en una silla cada uno, para observar cuando empiece el combate entre dos demonios.

* * *

 **Mansión yasaka**

En una enorme mansión de kyoto, de yasaka la youkai zorro de nueve colas y está bien esta su hija kuno. Ella es una muy potente Youkai que está a la par con un Ultimate-Clase diablo, y es el líder de la Youkai en Kyoto.

Yasaka Apariencia: Yasaka tiene tanto una forma humana y una forma de zorro. En su forma humana, que aparece como una mujer joven con una voluptuosa figura y el pelo rubio con los ojos a juego. Ella también se viste en un santuario de soltera atuendo, tiene nueve colas de zorro de oro y los oídos a juego.

En su forma real, que tiene la apariencia de un gigante zorro de nueve colas con pelaje dorado.

En la sala donde esta ysaka y su hija Kuno, está comiendo y hablado algunas cosas agradables de madre a hija. Kuno es un zorro de nueve colas y el joven gobernante de Kyoto. Kuno es una niña con la apariencia de un estudiante de escuela primaria. Ella tiene oro, pelo rubio atado en una cola de caballo y ojos a juego. Ella también tiene nueve colas de zorro de oro y los oídos a juego.

Su atuendo principal es la tradicional Miko traje y alto geta con el blanco tabí. Las mangas de su haori cuentan con una forma de estrella roja gigante estrella de cinco puntas, cinco estrellas de cinco puntas rodeada de pequeños entre los puntos.

Una esfera mágica enorme apareció mostrado Grayfia. Lo que a yasaka y su hija… Hola soy Grayfia Lucifuge sirvienta del clan Clan Gremory, y del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. Buenas tardes o buenas noches a todos ustedes yokai, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, a los demonios de los 72 pilares y otras criaturas yokai. Las apuesta que se hicieron fuera estas: Lord Gremory-sama aposto uno de sus carro deportivos tengo y 100 mil de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix. Sirzechs-sama aposto 500 de dinero infernal a que gana Raiser Phoenix.

Lord Phoenix-sama aposto 8000 de dinero infernal a que ganara la reina de ravel-sama en el encuentro. Raiser Phoenix aposto si el ganaba tendrá que servirle 1 año goku-san la reina de ravel-sama a Raiser-sama… y si pierde Raiser-sama en la batalla, le dará 30 francos de Lágrimas de Fénix, además de darte a Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, siris, Isabela, Xuelan, Meru, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, shuriya y Mira que son las piezas de la nobleza de Raiser-sama. La "única" pieza que dijo, que se quedara es la obispo si el pierde, la chica bispo se llama maya.

Yo Grayfia aposte si ganaba goku-san me divorcio de Sirzechs-sama y seré una de las mujeres de goku. Venelana Gremory-sama aposto 5000 dinero infernal si gana goku-san y otra cosa más a la apuesta si gana goku es que se iba a divorcio y seré una de las chicas de son goku.

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama aposto1000 dinero infernal por son goku. Falbium Asmodeo-sama aposto 4500 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix si gana. Diodora Astaroth-sama aposto 2000 dinero infernal por Raiser Phoenix a que gana. Serafall-sama aposto 6000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana ella sería una de las mujeres de goku.

Mariana Phenex-sama aposto 3000 dinero infernal por goku y si gana se iba divorciar de su esposa. Ravel-sama aposto 10.000 dinero infernal y se casaría con goku-san si le gana su hermano, esas fueron las apuestas que hicieron.

Yasaka y su querida hija se pregunta porque los demonios quieren trasmitirles una batalla a ellas. Yasaka se sorprendió de lo lindo que es son goku, tiene un leve sonrojo al verlo y tenía ganas de ver que tan fuerte es. Kuno tenía una sonrisa de felicidad de ver algo divertido y le parece que ese hombre llamado goku muy divertido que quiere conocer y jugar.

Yasaka: se me ocurre algo querida hija, porque no vemos esta lucha para saber quien es son goku ya que se parece al personaje de anime y manga que lees que se llama goku no lo crees. Si es verdad oka-san tienes se parece a mi personaje favorito de anime que vemos, estoy emocionada espero que sea el verdadero son goku ya que yo sería muy feliz de conocerlo.

Ambas se quedaron viendo la esfera, espera que comienza batalla entre son goku y el diablo engreído.

* * *

 **Campo de batalla son goku vs raiser Phenex**

Grayfia: escuche la única regla en este combate es que no se puede matar, se puede dejar a su oponente incapacitado o desmayado. Al dejar el cuerpo desmayado o incapacitado "desaparecerá" volviendo a la mansión y se declara la victoria al que lo derrote, no hay límite de tiempo.

Grayfia: comience la batalla

Muy bien sirviente idiota te derrotare, pero no te dañare tanto no quiero que mi pequeña hermana ravel se enoje si daño demasiado a su único sirviente. Oye porque no peleas con tu máximo poder, ya que quiero ver que tan fuerte eres raiser y ver si será divertido el combate.

Eres un tipo extraño sabes y después no digas que no te advertir, te dejare humillado. Goku se coloca en posición de batalla su famosa pose de batalla (es la pose que siempre usa en una batalla contra un oponente.) – raiser le parece muy extraña esa pose de batalla de goku, el diablo pheneix levanto su mano derecha creado una enorme bola de fuego, que lazo hacia goku.

La bola enorme de fuego choco contra goku, y él no se movió de su posición donde estaba. Bueno creo que me encendí con ese pobre idiota, que es de ravel jajajaja pero bueno así aprenderá que me debe respetar al ser yo más fuerte.

Riser estaba pensado que le gano a goku, regodeándose y riéndose de que creer que gano. Todos lo que estaba viendo el rating game, piensa que riser lo derroto, excepto ravel, las sirvientas de riser, ophis, lilith y la madre de ravel.

Oye pájaro en llamas yo no "estaría" tan seguro, al pensar que me habías derrotado tan fácil sabes. Riser por el comentario y se dan cuenta que goku sigue vivo y sin heridas de ese poderoso, se quedó muy sorprendido al ver que esta ileso del ataque… ¿Qué cómo es posible, que no estés herido? -Al recibir mi poderoso ataque de fuego bastardo toma, toma, toma, toma.

Riser le laza más bola de fuego y ataques de magia, para tratar de dañarlo, riser piensa que lo "había" herido al escuchar el impacto del ataque y al no poder vez atravez del mucho humo que hay. Riser respiraba al cansadamente al pensar que le había ganado, y gastar de energía mágica… bueno con esto esta vez sí lo derrote, a ese mono idiota eso le enseñara, que no debe meterse con migo.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh grhhhhh. Todos escucha un fuerte grito y un aumento de energía que viene del humo donde esta goku, se sorprendieron todos al sentir tal nivel de poder que supera fácilmente a todos. Goku le rodea un aura blanco con dorado, al pasar al estado más allá de dios ( **es como el estado base de goku, solo que es más fuerte él lo uso contra freezer en la "película"** ). ¿Qué rayos es ese enorme? – riser estaba asustado al sentir tal nivel de poder, que lo supera fácilmente.

Goku sale caminado del humo lentamente, está rodeado por un aura blanco con dorado, él estaba preparado para atacar a riser. Goku se mueve velozmente apareciendo frente de riser, soprediedolo a él y a todos lo que ve la batalla… goku comienza a golpear fuertemente a raiser en el estómago, le dio conecto muchos golpes en estómago y lo envía volado a unos árboles destruyéndolos. Ah rayos ese mono es muy fuerte, esos golpes me dolieron mucho es increíble tal nivel de poder.

Goku uso su aura y convierte todo el campo, en un campo helado que sorprendió a todos por tal nivel de poder. ¿Cómo es posible que demonio renacido como tú? Tenga tanto, poder eso es imposible bastardo, me las pagaras y te derrotare… Yo solo cree este campo de hielo, con una de mis nuevas técnicas y este campo tiene una temperatura 10 grado bajo cero, yo puedo manipular para que el campo tenga una temperatura suba o baje más.

¡Que como es posible! Que tengas tal nivel de poder, y hayas podido hacer eso, ningún diablo podría hacer ese tipo de técnica y poder controlar la temperatura. Ya que ese nivel de poder de la técnica es superior a nosotros, pero es un "técnica" de hielo idiota y eso lo puedo destruir, este campo jajajaja… raiser lazo una bola de fuego a el campo, para tratar de derretirlo y tener ventaja, raiser se sorprendió al que su ataque no había derretido el hielo.

¿Qué cómo es posible que no se derritiera todo el hielo? Como es posible que no se derritiera ese hielo… ese poderoso campo de hielo que cree, es muy poderoso y solo alguien más poderoso que yo lo puede derretir o yo. ¿Por qué no intentas golpearme si eres más fuerte que yo? Ya que sería muy divertido y emociónate ver que tan fuerte es un demonio contra un saiyajin.

No te creas que seas más fuerte que yo, simple demonio inferior mono yo soy más fuerte que tú, y tienes que mantener respecto así mi u otro demonio puro. Soy más fuerte, que tú y te dejare que me ataques para que veas, y una cosa más el respecto se gana no se exigen ya será solo un engreído del poder.

Como te atreves a subestimarme maldito demonio inferior, yo te derrotare y tendrás que respectarme y servirme. Riser encendió su brazo en fuego y golpea el rostro de goku, y el pecho muchas veces pero se sorprendió al ver que es muy duro el cuerpo del saiyajin… ¡eso no me dolió riser!... Si quieres atacar a alguien con más fuerza hazlo así haa. Goku le dan fuerte golpe en rostro al Phoenix y lo envía volado cerca de uno arboles congelados.

Movió su mano apuntado donde esta aturdido raiser, comienza acumular energía. Toma esto raiser ¡Relámpago del Dragón!... un poderoso relámpago de color dorado, en forma de dragón va muy rápido a la velocidad de la luz chocado contra riser… ahhhhh rayos ese golpe dolió mucho pero que rayos es eso, ahhhhh ahhhhhh maldito mono ahhhh tos… tos.

El Phoenix escupe mucha sangre de su boca y otras partes del cuerpo, esta fritos y muy herido… todos está muy sorprendidos por tal nivel de poder, del saiyajin de la paliza que le está dando goku a el fénix.

¡RAYO de Hielo!...goku disparo un poderoso rayo de hilo de sus ojos, fue directo hacia el fénix que no pudo esquivar, y termino congelado completamente sorprendiendo a todos excepto a goku. bueno ahora toma esto raiser haaaa ¡dragón de fuego!... goku concentro energía y todo su cuerpo se encendió en fuego, el activo su armadura de calor protegiéndose del fuego, de sus brazos salió una poderosa energía en forma de dragón de fuego estrellándose contra el fénix.

Bueno es hora de termina este combate, aunque fue algo divertido pero ojala hubiera sido fuerte ese sujeto, ¡kaaaaa… meeee… haaa…meee…haaaaa!... goku libero un poderoso kamehameha sobre riser, dañándolo gravemente y ganado la batalla contra el fénix, el cuerpo de riser está muy herido y botado sangre por todo su cuerpo. Riser desaparece en una luz azul, del lugar del duelo… grayfia: el ganador del duelo es goku-sama.

* * *

 **Comienza el capitulo**

 **Campo de batalla**

Debo decir que eso fue, algo decepciónate este combate contra ti riser ya que ni siquiera use el 1% de mi poder. Todos los que vieron el combate quedaron sorprendidos de que no uso todo su poder, contra el fenix y el saiyajin solo jugo con él.

Goku se fija en el suelo del campo de batalla y ve dos piezas de metal en forma de dragón blanco y negro "occidentales" el saiyajin los recoge con sus manos y sorprendió mucho a goku al ver que los cristales fueron absorbidos dentro de su cuerpo.

Goku: que extraño eso cristales que se unieron a mi cuerpo, oiga Gran Rojo y shenlong sabe que era esas piezas de metal en forma de dragón. **{** **Shenlong: bueno goku-san lo que tocaste eran un sacred gear, que tenía a dos súper dragones legendarios que superaba el poder de cualquier dragones hasta los poderes de los dragones Albion y Ddraig, ophis u el gran rojo. }**

 **"el gran rojo: esos dos poderoso dragones, que se había dormido al haber detenido las batallas de los dragones Albión y Ddraig y de las tres facciones, ellos eran imparables y detestaron la guerras ya que los enojaba.**

 **Ellos eran el supremo dragón emperador negro y el supremo dragón emperador blanco de ojos azules. Los poderes del dragón blanco es superior al dragón Albión ya que puede usar Divide y Absorbe: el dragón blanco es famoso por su habilidad para dividir la fuerza de un oponente el doble, y absorber el doble de energía, ese poder se reduce completamente para agregar la "energía" del oponente al usuario. También posee la capacidad de reflejar los ataques el doble de energía hacia el oponente."**

 **"por el otro lado el supremo dragón emperador negro tiene poderes superior al dragón Ddraig ya que puede usar Multiplicar y transferencia de energía: el dragón negro es conocido por su capacidad para multiplicar infinitas veces sus propios poderes y transferirlos a otro ser u múltiples objetos o personas."**

 **"debo decirte goku que yo tengo el alma del dios de la biblia, y la transferiré a tu cuerpo ya que, el me a había dicho que quería estar dentro del cuerpo de alguien puro de corazón, y que sea una buena persona".**

El cuerpo del saiyajin brilla dentro al fusionarse el alma del dios, de la biblia. **{** **Shenlong: es sorprendente eso lo que acabo de escuchar, no puedo creer que el alma del dios de la biblia se uniera a goku, además de dos poderosos dragones.} "si lo sé yo también me sorprendí al ver este cambio".** Goku: me sorprende el saber que tengo dos dragones más y el alma, de un dios aquí fusionada a mí… Shenlong y el gran rojo: "deberías" hablar con ellos ya que son dragones amigables, y les gusta disfruta de algunas cosas. Está bien eso are Shenlong y gran rojo hablar con ellos.

Goku se concentra cerrado los ojos y poniendo la cara seria, entrado en su mundo interior de su cabeza.

* * *

 **Mundo interior de goku**

Goku se dio que dentro de su mente, se muestra su hogar la montaña paoz, y arriba en el cielo están dos enormes dragones occidentales con un cuerno en el hocico de color negro y blanco. Sus medidas totales de longitud son de unos 300 metros. El primer dragón occidental es uno enorme de color negro y ojos rojos, con un cuerno en el hocico de color negro. El otro dragón occidental es uno enorme de color blanco de ojos azules, con un cuerno en el hocico de color azul.

Goku: Hola ustedes son los súper dragones Celestiales es un gusto conocerlos yo soy son goku, su portador y es un placer conocerlos. Dragón negro: hola goku es un gusto conocerte yo soy el supremo dragón emperador negro, ¡Ddragus! es bueno saber que eres puro de corazón. Dragón blanco: hola son goku-san es un gusto conocerte yo soy el supremo dragón emperador blanco de ojos azules, ¡Edrases! Eres nuestro primer portador y por lo que vimos eres, alguien honesto que daría la vida por sus amigos y familia.

Goku: y como sabe de lo que he hecho, acaso vieron en mis recuerdos cuando se fusionaron a mí. Ddragus y Edrases: "nos llamaste mucho la atención ya que tú eres la única persona pura de corazón y que es alguien bueno, eres la única persona indicada para ser el poseedor de nosotros los súper dragones. Después de que detuvimos a los idiotas de Albión y Ddraig, como a dios, los Ángeles caídos y los demonios "aunque debemos decir que les dijimos a todos esos idiotas que detuviera las guerras y forme una tregua, siendo amigos pero al final no hicieron caso y hubo una guerra destruyéndose ellos y los detuvimos aunque tuvimos un precio".

Y ese fue que nosotros dos fuimos encerrados volviéndonos en súper Sacred Gear, además de que somos los súper Longinus superado cualquiera. Ddragus: yo Ddragus cuando usas mi poder podrás convocar a este súper guante, "aparece un guante negro" llamado el súper guante de incremento o [súper glove increase] goku-san para usar este guante grita el nombre del guante y te aparecerá en el brazo derecho.

Goku: Muy buena arma esa que dices Ddragus, lo intentare súper glove increase… el saiyajin grita el nombre del guante y le aparece un guante negro con dos gemas rojas. Ddragus: Hay una segunda forma de usarlo obtenido una armadura al gritar Balance Breaker, es la forma evolucionada del Sacred Gear, siendo la manifestación más poderosa del mismo. Una vez alcanzado puede ser activado de nuevo con mucha más facilidad que la primera vez. Con el entrenamiento adecuado, puede ser mantenido activado por un periodo de tiempo más largo. Los Balance Breaker también pueden tener evolución, que serían más poderosas. Los sentimientos del poseedor desencadenan la evolución. Todos los Balance Breaker toman una forma diferente que coincida con las capacidades de los usuarios.

Scale Mail se llama el nombre de esa armadura, y cuando lo uses se llama Scale Mail Escala de correo súper emperador dragón negro, [Scale Mail súper emperador dragón negro] intenta usarlo goku ya que tú al entrenar mucho la dominaras fácilmente, ya tu entrenaste mucho en tu mundo.

Goku: veré como es eso que dices Balance Breaker… una armadura dragón de color negro con diez alas de energía oscura con rojo, lo rodeo en el cuerpo, y lo rodea un aura intimídate y poderosa. Si lo logre Ddragus y se siente "increíble" y poderosa esta armadura… me sorprendes goku la dominaste rápidamente, yo sabía que lo podías hacer, ahora te toca a ti Edrases, explicarle para que use tu poder.

Edrases: está bien Ddragus escucha goku, para cuando usas mi poder podrás convocar a estas súper alas divisorias [súper dividing wings] ""aparece diez alas de luz en su espalda de color blanco azuladas, después de que dejo de usar la armadura". Goku-san para usar estas poderosa alas de energía grita el nombre de las alas y te aparecerá en espalda, o solo puedes concentrarte.

Hay una segunda forma de usarlo obtenido una armadura al gritar Balance Breaker, Scale Mail y se llama: Scale Mail Escala de correo súper emperador dragón blanco de ojos azules [Scale Mail Scale Mail súper emperor blue eyes white dragón] ahora inténtalo yo estoy seguro que lo puede lograr.

Goku: Está bien lo are como lo hice antes Edrases, Balance Breaker Scale Mail súper emperador dragón blanco de ojos azules [Scale Mail Scale Mail súper emperor blue eyes white dragón]… goku lo rodea un aura blanca, y una armadura draconiana de color blanco y ojos azules, tiene gemas en el algunas partes.

Goku: Es increíble este otra armadura, y la aura que me rodea es cálida y reconfórmatele como, la que use con la otra Balance Breaker. Chicos mejor salgo del pasaje metal y luego practicare estas armaduras. Edrases y Ddragus: Eso está bien goku ya que si entrenas podrás obtener una nueva forma de esas dos Balance Breaker… eso genial Edrases y Ddragus creo que me iré adiós.

Edrases y Ddragus: adiós compañero.

* * *

 **Fuera de la mente de goku**

Todos los que vieron la batalla se sorprendieron aún más al ver que el saiyajin criado en la tierra, tenía un guante negro con dos gemas rojo sangre. Para luego rodearlo una poderosa aura oscura, fue rodeado su cuerpo en una armadura dragón negra de ojos rojos, la armadura demostraba un aura poderosa y tiene diez alas de energía negro y rojo, que puede destruir a cualquier de las tres fracciones.

Goku dejo de usar la armadura dragón negro, para luego concentrarse y le sale diez alas de energía blanca y azul en la espalda, para luego rodearlo una poderosa aura de color blanco azulada, fue rodeado su cuerpo en una armadura dragón de color blanco de ojos azules que tiene algunas gemas como la otra armadura y las diez alas de energía azul.

Vali, ophis y los miembros de Khaos Brigade y todos los que ve la batalla se sorprendieron al ver que él saiyajin criado en la tierra, uso dos Balance Breaker Scale Mail y les mostro sus dos sacred gear.

Vali: ese sujeto es increíble y muy poderoso, yo quiero enfrentarlo y que te parece Albión. ( **Albión: no hagas una locura vali ese sujeto son goku, es alguien muy poderoso además de poseer a dos dragones súper legendarios que supera los poderes míos, los de ddraig y los cualquier fracción raza, y dragones y dioses.)**

 **Esos dos poderosos dragones no tuvieron, que usar sus "máximos" poderes para detenernos y a las tres fracciones ya que eran muy pacifico. Y al ese sujeto tener a eso poderosos dragones como su usuario tu no serias rival para él, te lo digo…** increíble tal nivel de poder que tiene esos dos dragones dentro del cuerpo de ese sujeto ya tengo más ganas de combatir contra él. **Espero no morir por tu idiotez valí si algún día nos encontramos a ese tipo.**

Los miembros de la Khaos Brigade, se sorprendieron mucho por la palabras de Albión. al saber que el saiyajin que vieron en el combate con riser, tiene dos poderosos dragones. Rosa lucifer: eso quiere decir que ni tú le podrías ganar esos dragones Vladion… ( **nota de** **autor: Rosa le habla a el** **dragón gemelo** **de Albion su hermano, es un personaje inventado por mí. Vladion es más fuerte que su hermano al ser su gemelo y el mayor, y además de tener los mismos poderes de su hermano solo que su Divide y Absorbe es el doble de fuerte, también tiene el Multiplicar y transferencia de energía de Ddraig siendo más fuerte y si desgaste de energía.**

 **Rosa tiene dos Sacred Gear al tener Vladion como su** **Sacred Gear dándole un boosted gear más potente que el de Ddraig, también tiene Divine Dividing superado al de su hermano valí y Albión, aunque ella valí tiene el mismo nivel de poder. Ella no es tan fanática de las batallas como su hermano valí.)**

 **{Tienes razón rosa ni yo les puedo ganar, así que te cuida pero yo sé que tú no arias algo estúpido como valí de tratar de buscar pelea con él. Ya que tú no eres tan fanática de las batallas}**

Rosa: yo tengo ganas de conocer a ese sujeto, y no para pelear si no para saber que es oye por cierto ophis tu nos contaste que lo conocías. Ophis: si tienes razón rosa yo lo conocí a él como les conté, en la brecha dimensional, y dejo en humillación en un combate a él Great Red (Gran Rojo) es muy poderoso ya que ni uso sus máximos poderes para derrotarlo. Lo que dijo ophis sorprendió a todos ya que no pensaron que el saiyajin del video fuera tan poderoso.

Valí: perfecto por fin encontré un oponente digno, y además de que es muy fuerte, esto será muy divertido y entretenido luchar con ese tal goku en vez del portador Ddraig. ( **Albión: rayos vali que te dije no vez que no quiero morir compañero, no vez que estoy muy nerviosa al saber que esos dos poderosos dragones consiguieron a su primer anfitrión.)** Valí: no te preocupes Albión seré cuidadoso de no morir, ya que veo que estas muy nervioso.

Bikou: jijiji ¿ese tipo si es tan fuerte no crees que deberías ofrecerle que se una, a nosotros ophis a la Brigada del Caos? Aunque me pregunto qué tan fuerte es su poder al máximo. Ophis: yo acepte un trato con goku-san, pero no lo diré ya que es un secreto entre yo y mi otra mitad Lilith.

Kuroka: ku, ku ku jijijiji ese goku, es lindo nya y no solo eso es alguien muy fuerte que me puede dar un niño fuerte, al tener dos dragones celestiales. Ya lo quiero conocer a ese hombre y hablar para saber más de él y seducirlo, jijiji ku, ku, ku, ku mi curiosidad de ese hombre tan guapo nyaaa es mucha nya.

Arthur Pendragon: hmm… parece que ese sujeto goku puede ser el rival, perfecto que busco para probar el poder de mi espada santa Escalibor. En un combate con goku, estoy interesado de ver sus habilidades.

Le Fay Pendragon: veo que goku-sama es alguien lindo y poderoso, ¿me pregunto qué tipo de personalidad tendrá? Yo tengo ganas de conocerlo y quizás divertirme un poco jugado, será divertido goku-sama cuando lo encontremos o venga él.

Lilith: goku-sama es muy poderoso, ya que yo fui creada por el, al yo ser la otra mitad de ophis-san. Todos menos ophis, no sabía que fue goku quien había creado fue el saiyajin dios, eso los sorprendió mucho.

* * *

 **Con goku en el campo de batalla**

Goku abre los ojos y deja de usar las dos Sacred Gear, y se relaja un poco después de usar algo nuevo como un Sacred Gear para él. Goku no se dio cuenta y apareció una enorme bola de luz azul que entra, en el cuerpo del saiyajin fusionándose junto a él. "La bola energía que se unió al saiyajin eran el alma de Vergil sparda", Qué estaba buscado el cuerpo de alguien poderoso para fusionarse con él.

Goku está usado un abrigo largo azul, plata abrochada con tres faldones separados. Un modelo blanco, serpentina corre alrededor del cuello, con una cabeza de serpientes colgando sobre el hombro izquierdo de la capa, y su cola deslizándose por la derecha, todo el camino hasta la parte inferior del escudo. Un revestimiento de oro corre a través de los bordes de la capa, y un patrón de flor de la flor de seda, oro decora el forro interior. Cada remate del escudo también posee cinco correas de oro, abotonada con revestimiento de oro.

Por debajo de la capa, goku lleva un pañuelo de color azul marino envuelto alrededor de su cuello, que se cierne sobre un chaleco sin mangas negro que revela sus brazos y hombros bien tonificados. Lleva moreno, guantes de dedos menos, un cinturón de piel de serpiente marrón con una hebilla de plata, pantalones de color verde oscuro con un patrón de escala que va por toda su superficie, y, botas altas marrones con dos correas con hebillas de oro en la parte superior. Lleva un amuleto que se puede ver alrededor de su cuello, hecha en plata de color azul que irradia energía.

Tiene una espada atada a su cintura, la espada demoniaca que tiene se llama yamato. Yamato es una katana de plata con una hoja larga y ligeramente curvada, aunque es ligeramente más corto, con una guardia de bronce adornado; los detalles exactos de cómo se ve el cambio en toda la serie. tiene una envoltura de oro tradicional, con adornos negros, y la Tsuba iluminado. "protector" es octogonal. La hoja cuenta con varios adornos intrincados, más notable es un relieve de un dragón en el punto final de la empuñadura. Cuenta con un sageo amarillo, el cable que se utiliza para atar la katana a la cintura.

Goku y todos los que vieron se sorprendieron aún más al ver que goku cambio de ropa, y tiene legendaria yamato de sparda el más poderoso demonio. Goku: ¿Qué extraño, que rayos es esa bola de luz que se fusiono a mi cuerpo? - Es muy extraño que me diera esta ropa, amuleto y espada.

Vergil sparda: yo fui quien me fusiono con Tigo son goku, soy vergil sparda yo morri y mi cuerpo fue destruido, solo quedado mi alma ya que mi cuerpo cuando estaba vivo, fue poseído por mundus es un demonio y Ángel está encerrado en el infierno. Yo fui poseído por el convertido en nelo angelo para derrotar a mi hermano dante… eres alguien interesante vergil ya que yo vi tus recuerdos al tu fusionar tu alma a mí, puedo preguntar porque. Vergil: es muy fácil, goku-san yo necesitaba un cuerpo fuerte, y ya que eres tu alguien muy fuerte, decidí fusionarme a ti ya que mi fue destruido, también tienes mis habilidades y técnicas de combates.

También puedes usar la formar nelo Ángelo, obtuviste los Devil Trigger mío, de dante mi hermano y el de mi padre sparda. Te di esos tres devil trigger al fusionarme a ti, ya que le dije a ese dragón Shen Long que te diera mi ropa, mis armas y también le dije que puedas usar las armas de mi hermano y padre, mi hermano dante "tendrá" unas copias con el mismo nivel de poder. Las armas "están" guardadas en una dimensión de bolsillo que puedes invocar.

Goku se emocionó por lo que le dijo vergil a él y ya quería probar los poderes de los otros diablos. Goku: tengo muchas ganas de entrenar estas habilidades que dices vergil, ya que sería muy bueno para dominar cada nueva cosa, en un entrenamiento especial que are. Vergil: si deberías entrenar para tratar de dominar, y estoy seguro que al estar en tu cuerpo no me importa ya que el mío fue destruido, y ahora soy solo un alma fusionada. Goku: sabes deberías dejar eso en el pasado, compañero ya ahora somos uno no lo crees amigo. Vergil: está bien compañero tienes razón, debo dejar eso en el pasado ya que ahora somos uno, y ahora compartes mis conocimiento y estilo de combate. Goku: bueno mejor me voy que quiero luchar contra los otros, demonios para ver si son un verdadero reto, para usar más de mi poder.

Goku se había fijado que el fénix desapareció, después de que lo derrotar fácilmente humillado.

Goku creo un círculo "mágico" debajo en él, suelo el círculo es de color azul con una estrella de 5 puntas, teniendo un símbolo de forma de sparda. Todos los demonios, ángeles y Ángeles caídos al ver ese símbolo se sorprendieron al ver, que se trata de la marca del clan sparda del Caballero Oscuro Legendario el que había derrotado solo Hace dos mil años, "despertó en la justicia" y derrotó el solo a Mundus y sus legiones. Ahora todos piensa que es un descendiente de sparda el más poderoso demonio que era un demonio con sentido de la justica.

Goku desapareció del lugar donde estaba con el círculo mágico, hacia donde deseaba ir el saiyajin.

* * *

 **Mansión phenex**

Aparece el círculo mágico, y sale el saiyajin del círculo mágico sonriendo alegremente mostrado su famosa sonrisa de goku. Al salir del circulo el saiyajin fue recibido por fuerte abrazo por las chicas, que lo abrazo "la única que se mantuvo controlada fue grayfia y la madre rias, disfrutado sonriendo viendo el cariño que le tiene las chicas al saiyajin".

Oye por cierto riser te gane en la batalla sabes, y como gane la apuesta me debes dar esos 30 frasco de lágrimas fénix, y las chicas. Riser: "Si.. sí.. si lo sé y yo siempre cumplo mis promesa, toma las lágrimas de fénix y te dejo a las chicas de nobleza, yo solo me quedare con mi obispo maldito mono. El fénix Le lanza los frascos de lágrimas a el saiyajin, que guardo en la dimensión de bolsillo que convoco desde un portal.

Sirzechs lucifer: goku-san de donde sacaste, esas ropas y la espada, acaso será que tú eres un descendiente sparda. No lo soy, yo soy solo un saiyajin que se convirtió en demonio, además de ser parte, Ángel, Ángel caído, drago, el dios de la biblia, al tener su alma fusionada a la mía y el alma de Virgilio sparda. Todos se sorprendieron por lo que le conto el saiyajin dios a todos.

Goku: porque no pelee ustedes contra mí, en una batalla todos ustedes los cuatros reyes demonios, el padre de ravel y el señor gremory. Todos se sorprendieron por la declaración de una batalla contra alguien tan poderoso, como el saiyajin goku. Todos menos goku: ¿Por qué usted goku-san, quiere combatir contra todos nosotros? En una batalla, no se dan cuenta que eso sería desventaja contra usted goku.

Goku: a decir verdad me decepciono la batalla que tuve contra riser, ya que no tuve que usar tan poder para derrotarlo, ya la verdad esto fue reto emociónate. Por cierto toma riser "el saiyajin mete la mano en su bolsa de semillas y le lanza una" comete esta semilla y te recuperas de las heridas de la batalla. Riser: está bien mono idiota, aceptare y me la comeré espero que sea verdad o me las pagaras, aunque seas más fuerte. El fénix se come la semilla, y se sorprende completamente todos excepto goku al ver que esas semillas, son sorprendente al curar las personas y recuperar las energía además de darle un pequeño aumento de "energía".

Oiga chicas ya que ahora, no son de la nobleza de riser les are una "modificación". Las chicas que era antes parte de nobleza del fénix, se acercaron a el saiyajin, el las toco concentrado algo de su ki modificado las evil pieza {pieza mal} "las evil pieza se modificaron ahora goku siendo su rey, y dándoles y un poco de su poder aumentado sus capacidades". Las chicas se sorprendieron al sentir sus capacidad aumentadas, gracias a su nuevo rey y maestro.

Goku bueno chicas ya hice las modificaciones, como ahora son parte de mi nobleza. Yo soy el rey y no se preocupe, yo no soy una persona maldad y no lo seré con ustedes que son especiales para, además me importa su seguridad. Las chicas se sonrojaron completamente, y se tocaron el pecho sintiendo una extraña sensación, por las palabras de cariño del saiyajin dios.

Goku: bueno deberíamos ir afuera y combatir, ya que sería problemático que se destruya la casa de ravel-chan y mariana. Ajuka Beelzebub: espera goku-san antes de empezar la batalla, toma un regalo de amista de mi parte yo Ajuka Beelzebub. Ajuka le entrega tres tableros de ajedrez especiales al saiyajin, los tableros de ajedrez era evil pieza de color negro con unas parte rojo y otras eran de otro color.

Goku: puedo preguntar porque me das estas piezas de ajedrez, acaso son algo importante. Goku abre de nuevo el portal enviado las piezas de ajedrez y el tablero a la dimensión de bolsillo donde estas las armas. Ajuka Beelzebub: jajaja si bueno si son importantes ya que son las evil piezas, permite al demonio que lo tiene reencarnar a una persona siendo un demonio.

Cada pieza tiene un valor correspondiente. Estos valores son usados para determinar qué pieza puede ser utilizada para reencarnar a alguien, sus fortalezas, talentos o habilidades juegan un papel en la determinación de su valor. Evil Pieces diferentes no pueden ser utilizadas juntas. Las Evil Pieces pueden ser intercambiadas entre los demonios de clase alta. Las Evil Pieces no utilizadas pueden sufrir cambios de acuerdo al crecimiento del maestro, permitiéndole al Rey utilizar menos piezas al reencarnar humanos en demonios. Sin embargo, no son completamente omnipotentes, ya que no pueden ser utilizadas para reencarnar dioses, budas y dioses, dragón en demonios.

Las piezas son: Reina - Vale 9 Peones. El rasgo de la Reina es tener el rasgo de la Torre, del Caballo, peón y del Alfil. Torre - Vale 5 Peones. El rasgo de la Torre es su inmensa fuerza y su inmensa defensa. Caballo - Vale 3 Peones. El rasgo del Caballo es su velocidad y su movilidad. Alfil - Vale 3 Peones. El rasgo del Alfil es un aumentó en sus habilidades mágicas. Peón - Vale 1 Peón. El rasgo del Peón es su posibilidad de ser promovido a Reina, Torre, Caballo, o Alfil en territorio enemigo.

Aparte de las Evil Pieces, hay también piezas especiales conocidas como Mutation Piece, ("Pieza Mutante"). Si revivir a una persona requiere 8 peones, con una Mutation Piece sería suficiente para revivir a esa persona. La Mutation Piece puede ser una Reina, Torre, Caballo, Alfil o Peón. Se dice que es muy rara. También es posible que una Evil Piece normal pueda convertirse en una Mutation Piece.

Goku: gracias ajuka-san ahora ya sé cómo funciona esas piezas importantes, buenos ahora vamos a pelear todos ya que quiero ver que tan fuertes en una batalla. Los que hicieron las apuestas le dieron las cosas al ganador, se lo contaron a goku sorprendiendo y lo que sorprendió más a el saiyajin fue que las chicas quería estar con él. Algunos de los demonios que apostaron le dieron algo del dinero a el saiyajin y tres carros que fueron: un Lamborghini Gallardo LP550 de color negro, Carro Hummer modelo H2 amarrillo, Limusinas Hummer de color azul.

Goku, los cuatro reyes demonios, el señor phenex y el señor Gremory salieron de la mansión fénix con un círculo mágico. Grayfia uso su magia, para que se trasmita todos otra vez y vea la batalla de los demonios contra el saiyajin. Grayfia: escuche todos Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, demonios del clanes y pueblo yokai, les mostraremos otra batalla de goku-san esta vez será contra los reyes demonio y dos jefes de clanes phenex y gremory.

* * *

 **Campo de batalla- fuera de la mansión "fénix"**

Los que iba a pelear contra el saiyajin, se preparado para cuando ataque goku a ellos. Goku: bueno dejare, que me ataque primero ustedes vamos venga… el saiyajin se colocó en posición de batalla, para que lo ataque todos.

El señor Gremory despliega sus 7 alas de demonio, y comienza a atacar a goku lazado poderosos hechizos "mágicos" desde el aire. Goku uso una nueva habilidad poderosa que "había" adquirido, concentro "un poco" "energía" y uso el Poder de la Destrucción destruyendo el ataque mágico fácilmente y sin esfuerzo… todos se sorprendieron al ver que ese nuevo demonio reencarnado uso la habilidad del clan bael ¡El Poder de la Destrucción! Sirzechs dejo de estar sorprendido y fue rápidamente a velocidad sónica, se acercó donde esta goku, el no tuvo necesidad de moverse ya que vio que la velocidad de ese demonio eran muy lenta y fácil de ver.

Goku cerró los ojos esperado ser atacado por el demonio carmesí, el demonio lo ataca peleado mano a mano, goku solo juega con el usado solo el brazo derecho y detenido fácilmente sus ataques. Falbium Asmodeo dispara desde detrás de goku poderosos rayos "mágico", aprovechado que Sirzechs lo distare mano a mano y que tiene los ojos cerrados. Goku los bloquea con su otra brazo destruyéndolos usa ráfagas de ki que destruye sin problemas el ataque "mágico".

El señor phenex aprovecho y le lazo una poderosa bola de fuego y uso ataque mágico mezclándolo. Paro el ataque del phenix con una sola mano y destruyéndolo al instante. El señor fénix agarra fuertemente al saiyajin, mientras el demonio de cabello carmesí está cargado un poderoso poder de destrucción hacia el saiyajin. Goku mordió fuertemente el brazo derecho del señor phenex, liberándose y saboreado la sangre del fénix obteniendo adn fénix y células del clan phenix. Goku les dio un fuerte codazo al señor fénix en el estómago enviándolo hacia atrás unas cuantas millas.

Goku concentra un poco de energía… ¡haaaa dragón de fuego! El saiyajin libero una poderosa energía de fuego en forma de dragón, que destruyo fácilmente el ataque del diablo carmesí. Serafall concentro energía mágica para hacer un ataque… serafall: ¡Milk milk milk girando girando girando! Star ice {estrella de hielo}. La chica santa mágica Leviatán dispara un poderoso ataque de hielo en forma de estrellas gigantes. El señor Gremory libera un poderoso ataque mágico de agua, Falbium dispara un ataque mágico de electricidad, el señor fénix disparo multiplex bolas de fuego y Sirzechs uso su técnica de Arruinar el extinto combinándolo con los otros poderosos ataques. Ajuka Belcebú concentro energía en el cielo creado una luna artificial… ¡luna mágica!

 **Dragon Ball GT Original Soundtrack BGM- y Devil May Cry 3 - Devils Never Cry**

La enorme luna van cayendo y se fusiono con los ataques siendo una enorme bola destrucción masiva. Goku al ver la enorme luna llena artificial de energía, empezó a aumentar a cada minuto su poder y a sufrir un cambio, el corazón del saiyajin late "rápidamente" sus brazos esta empezado a crecer además de su cuerpo y cola que está muy erizada. Goku: Has… has… has.. has… ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhh. Los ojos de goku cambian rojo sangre mientras se transforma en ozaru, su boca y cuerpo crece rápido, hasta llegar a ser un ozaru de color negro mientras crecía de una estatura de 45 cm y cambio adorado.

Goku sigue usado el traje que adquirió gracias vergil solo que se estiro. Goku ruge y libera energía y electricidad de su transformación sorprendiendo a con los que pelea y los que ve la pelea…los cuatro satanás los señores fénix y Gremory: es impresiónate su nivel de energía nos superó fácilmente, y si problemas ese sujeto está a otro nivel ya que llega un nivel superior a cualquier ser poderoso.

Goku se golpea el pecho mientras rugue al no poder controlar su lado salvaje y destruye el ataque de sus oponentes de un fuerte puñetazo dejándolo hecha añicos y algunos de los residuos de energía cayeron al suelo. Goku libera rayo eléctricos, fuego, agua, viento, luz y oscuridad a todas direcciones al perder el control. Goku ozaru: grum gruh gruh grom grom gruh ahhhhh haaaaaaaa. Rodea el cuerpo del ozaru dorado una energía oscura de color rojo y morado cubriéndolo completamente… el cuerpo del ozaru dorado cambia usado la forma devil trigger de sparda mejorada, y la forma demonio es del mismo tamaño que su forma ozaru.

La apariencia es de un escarabajo Tenía un par de largos cuernos que se inclinaban hacia el frente, treinticinco pares de alas insectoides con una coraza dura protegiéndolas. Todo su cuerpo parece ser de color dorado con armadura con detalles y matices de color púrpura, y decoraciones ornamentales características, como la tapicería de oro a lo largo de su "corona", una joya vertical roja en la frente, así como protectores para los brazos y piernas de oro.

El ozaru demonio dorado esta pisado y disparado rayos de ki de su boca desde todas direcciones y rayos elementales mientras e golpe el pecho y ruge como una bestia salvaje, las treinticinco pares de alas del ozaru cambiaron ahora siendo alas de energía de color dorado, azul como el súper saiyajin azul y rojo sangre.

Los demonios esquivan algunos de los ataques para no ser gravemente dañados por la bestia sin control que esta destruyedo el terreno.

Serafall: es increíble el nivel de energía que goku-kun esta expulsado nos supera y puede destruir sin esfuerzo el inframundo completamente. Sirzechs: es imposible que lo podamos detener ya que sus niveles de poder nos supera y el tomo la forma verdadera de sparda el demonio más poderoso… señor Gremory: es sorprendente ver la verdadera forma del demonio sparda en goku como lo logro, si sigue así nos destruirá a nosotros "también" nosotros juntos. Señor phenex: es imposible que le podamos ganar a esa bestia sin control en la que se convirtió goku-san. Falbium Asmodeo: si sigue así nos destruirá fácilmente y no tendremos donde escondernos. Ajuka Belcebú: no será que se convirtió en mono gigante al ver la luna llena ya que si es así, es como cuando los hombres lobo ve la luna llena. Todos se sorprendieron por la declaración de ajuka al saber cómo se transformó.

* * *

 ** _Iglesia abandonada_**

Los Ángeles caídos está muy sorprendidos por tal nivel de poder de ese demonio mono y puede derrotar fácilmente a los demonios.

Raynare: ¡increíble ese sujeto es son goku, es el verdadero goku y esa transformación es el modo ozaru, creo que no deberíamos combatir con el si no lo encontramos. **Pensamiento de Raynare: es muy lindo goku tengo muchas ganas de conocer a ese hombre tan guapo, que he amado más que azazel-sama.**

Mitelt: debo admitir que ese son goku es muy muy lindo y fuerte, no me importa que sea demonio ya sería muy bueno que se mi novio.

Kalawarner: es es en verdad el, legendario son goku yo quiero conocer a ese hombre tan guapo y ser también su novia y tal vez ser algo más.

 **Pensamiento de Donnasiege: yo creo raynare,** **Mitelt y Kalawarner quedaron profundamente enamoradas del demonio convertido son goku, a mí parecer se parece ahora una adolecentes enamoradas.**

Los cuatro Ángeles caídos se quedaron viendo las batalla para saber que pasara con el saiyajin criado en la tierra.

* * *

 **Cielo**

Arcángel Michael: es el grabiel-neesan puedo sentirlo el poder de nuestro padre dentro de ese son goku, que bueno nuestro querido padre está vivo y esta rencarnado en ese son goku. Tenemos que buscarlo y traerlo a el cielo y recuerde todo, que bueno estoy muy feliz que nuestro querido padre no murió.

Grabiel: qué bueno que nuestro padre está vivo ya quiero encontrarme con él, y darle un cálido abrazo y saber que ha hecho tengo curiosidad. Espero que podamos jugar ya que, por culpa que empezó la guerra entre las tres facciones, no pude darle a nuestro querido padre una rica comida preparada o enseñarle lo mucho que crecí.

Arcángel Michael: yo te entiendo Grabiel-neesan ya que yo también extraño a nuestro padre, ya quiero ver para que vea que tanto hemos crecido y vea que nos hemos hecho más fuertes.

Grabiel: tenemos que buscarlo a nuestro querido padre… Michael su hermana asiente y estaba de acuerdo con su hermana al buscar a su querido padre.

* * *

 **Consejo estudiantil kuoh**

 **Los miembros de la nobleza de Sona esta sorprendidos al igual que su ama al ver el poder destructivo del dios saiyajin. Ellos no esperaba que se trasformara en un mono y adoptara la forma de sparda, ahora adivina que les puede ganar fácilmente a los cuatro reyes diablos y el mismo inframundo.**

 **Pensamiento de Sona Sitri: esa ropa y esa arma es de vergil sparda uno de los hijos, de sparda y uno de mis amigos de la infancia aparte de rias. Si me acuerdo bien escuche que él había muerto y es una lástima ya que él era muy inteligente y fuerte. Él siempre me ganaba y debo admitir que eso me gustaba del ya demostraba ser el demonio indicado con el cual casarme, te extraño mucho vergil.**

Tsubaki: es increíble el nivel de poder que esta liberado en esa forma de mono gigante ya que se está sintiendo aquí también, ese son goku es más poderoso que los reyes diablos. Tsubasa Yura: ese goku es muy poderosa ya que tener tal nivel de poder, además de ser muy guapo, yo quiero conocerlo.

Tomoe Meguri: él es, goku de dragón ball ya que esas es la transformación de ozaru (mono gigante) ¿qué bien mi personaje favorito es real? Ya tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo y saber de él.

Reya Kusaka: es sorprendente el legedario son goku es real, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo a ese hombre tan guapo.

Momo Hanakai: increíble no esperaba que en verdad existiera son goku el en verdad es muy guapo y fuerte ya que le puede ganar a los reyes diablos.

Ruruko Nimura: eso es increíble el personaje que he admirado desde pequeña el poderoso goku. Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo, ya que se ve muy lindo y quiero saber de él.

Saji Genshirou: que tipo tan extraño al convertirse en mono gigante, y perder el control.

Sona: el nivel de poder de ese sujeto supera a cualquier demonio, Ángel, Ángel caído, yokai y dragones. Ese son goku es impresionante al poder superar fácilmente a los reyes demonios, y alcanzar tal nivel de poder fácilmente.

Los demonios de la nobleza de sona se centraron viendo como terminaran la batalla y ver si se "destruirá" el inframundo.

* * *

 **Club de ocultismo**

Rias Gremory y su nobleza está nervioso del nivel de poder que esta liberado el saiyajin, ella no esperaba que existiera alguien de tal nivel que pude superar a sus hermano y los demonios además de su padre. Por dentro de ella tenía muchos celos al ver que ravel tenido a alguien tan poderoso como son goku de dragón ball de unos de sus animes favoritos, al ella ser una total fanática del anime y videojuegos. Rias se mordió el labio inferior, de la rabia y celos de no tener a alguien tan poderoso en su nobleza y en vez tiene a un pervertido inútil débil.

Akeno: ara ara juju parece que es el verdadero son goku de dragón ball y le va a ganar muy fácilmente a tu padre bunchou, hermano y los otros demonios con los que lucha. Rias: si lo se akeno mi otousan y oni-sama no le podrá ganar a alguien tan poderoso como goku y en esa transformación si control.

Yuki kiba estaba muy impresionada del nivel de poder y habilidades del saiyajin demonio. Yuki: cómo es posible que exista alguien tan poderoso e imparable al poder darle batalla fácilmente a Sirzechs-sama, no puedo creer que en verdad sea ese tal goku tan poderoso y tenga una trasformación temible.

 **Pensamiento de Koneko Tojo: increíble no puedo creer que en verdad exista son goku, es mi personaje favorito que admiro desde pequeña. Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo ya que yo esperaba de niña que el existiera.**

Issei: ese tipo no creo que sea el verdadero son goku, seguro es impostor idiota.

Nadie le hiso caso a la basura pervertida y siguieron viendo la batalla entre el mono demonio saiyajin vs los demonios.

* * *

 **Edificio abandonado- lugar donde está encerrado Gasper**

 **Se encuentra en una habitación Gasper Vladi el otro obispo de rias. que tuvo que estar ahí ya que no puede controlar su poderes de su sacred gear.**

 **Gasper es una hermosa jovencita de aspecto de loli, es de alrededor de la misma edad que Koneko. con el platino rubio cabello y ojos de color rosado-violeta. Su cabello es de estilo en bob corto cortado con varios pequeños flecos sobre la frente, y ha señalado oídos.**

 **Gasper lleva el uniforme de las chicas, de la Academia 'Kuoh uniforme escolar con medias hasta el muslo.**

Gasper: oh vaya increíble no esperaba que existiera son goku de dragón ball mi personaje favorito. Es genial que exista ya que yo admiro mucho a goku, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo yo esperaba que los mauos le pueda dar pelea a goku, yo no creo que le gane ya que goku-san es muy poderoso.

* * *

 **Mansión de yasaka**

Yasaka y su linda hija kuno, se sorprendieron mucho al ver que el personaje son goku del anime dragón ball es real. Y le estaba echado una paliza a los demonios y los mauos. Yasaka se dio cuenta que su hija querida está muy emocionada y feliz de ver que su héroe existe, sonrió de felicidad yasaka de saber que su hija es muy feliz al ver dragón ball porque después de que murió su esposo estuvo muy triste y no tenía amigos. Yasaka sabía muy bien que su hija cuando vio dragón ball de pequeña le gusto al igual que la hermosas chica zorro yasaka.

Kuno: okaasan estoy muy feliz y emocionada que exista en verdad son goku mi héroe y personaje favorito, yo tenía muchas ganas conocerlo ya quiero conocer a el legendario y me dé su autógrafo y hablar.

Yasaka: si, si lose mi querida hija tú has querido conocerlo y te entiendo ya que a mí me gusto también ese anime y el personaje. Y te aseguro que encontrare una forma para que lo encontremos a son goku.

Kuno: gracias mama me arias muy feliz conocer a goku y hablar con él, y quizás puedas aprovechar de tener una relación con él y ser su novia para luego su esposa, yo estaría más que feliz si te casas con goku y seria el mi padre… yasaka le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza y se sonrojo completamente después de escuchar la imaginación de su hija.

Yasaka: hay hija mía si tiene muchas imaginación al querer que forma una relación con él, debo decir que es muy lindo y fuerte. Kuno: es que quiero que te cases con el mami ya sería un buen padre y aprendería mucho de él. Yasaka suspira y le sonríe a su querida hija y siguieron viendo.

* * *

 **Mansión de ophis**

Kuroka: oh vaya goku-kun es increíble sería un buen candidato para ser mi lindo esposo para tener hijos. Los miembros de la caos Brigada están muy sorprendidos por el nivel de poder del saiyajin, y las transformaciones poderosas que uso.

Bikou: guah jajaja ese sujeto es increíble tiene muchas sorpresas, yo quiero pelear con ese sujeto fuerte.

 **Ophis: es uncreible yo no esperaba que goku-san tuviera esas transformaciones tan poderosa… ophis estaba sorprendida con los ojos abierto pero mantenía todavía su actitud estoica y si emociones.**

Dos miembros de la Fracción del héroe que son Cao Cao y Georg se habían ido a su base de fracción héroe. Una hermosa chica "había" llegado y estaba viendo la batalla, la hermosa chica es Jeanne es un miembro de la facción del héroe. Ella lleva el espíritu de la Doncella de Orleans, Juana de Arco. Jeanne es una hermosa joven con el pelo rubio. De ojos azul claro, usa un pintalabios amarrillo… usa un sostén de color amarrillo, usa camisa de color rosa con estampado de estrellas, lleva puesta una chaqueta de cuero de color negro y atrás tiene una imagen de goku sonriendo mostrado dos dedos. Lleva una mini falda mediana de color azul marino y unas botas que se parece a las de goku de color negro y amarillo.

Lleva un collar en el cuello que dice dragón ball z y usa un aniño de dragón ball que tiene una "imágenes" de goku sosteniendo la esfera de cuatro estrella. Jeanne se emocionó mucho y se puso feliz de saber, que son goku del anime dragón ball es real al ver el circulo de video que intercepto ophis. **Pensamiento de Jeanne: es increíble no puedo creer que exista son goku yo tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo. ya que desde pequeña cuando empecé a ver dragón ball me emociono mucho y goku fue mi personaje favorito.**

 **Lilith: increíble esta es la primera vez que veo a goku-sama, pelear ya que como fui creada. Esos demonios no le podrá ganar a goku-sama… lilith no muestra ningún sino de emoción, solo una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad y emoción.**

Arthur Pendragon: no me esperaba que existiera alguien tan poderoso, "quizás" él pueda ser un buen combatiente con esa espada demoniaca que usa.

Le Fay Pendragon: no puede ser ahora que me acuerdo, él es el verdadero son goku que vi de pequeña en el anime dragón ball. Estoy muy emocionada de conocer a goku-kun desde muy pequeña lo quería conocer.

Vali: oh si jajaja esto es genial me conseguí a un verdadero oponente que estaba buscado. Tengo tanta emoción de poder luchar con ese tal son goku… Albión suspiro él sabía que su portador quería luchar con un oponente fuerte, y de pronto aparece alguien más fuerte que los dos dragones celeste.

Rosa lucifer: no me esperaba que ese tal son goku fuera tan poderoso, y tuviera alguna transformación tan poderosa. Es un hombre interesante tengo ganas de conocerlo y saber qué tipo de personalidad tiene.

 **Pensamiento de Katerea Leviathan: ese son goku es muy poderoso, quizás deba convencerlo de que sea mi hombre ya que estoy en falta de uno que se mi novio y deje de ser virgen. Tengo que pensar en un encuentro con ese son goku.**

* * *

 **Mansión phenex**

Ravel y las chicas estaba muy preocupadas viendo que la transformación en la que se había trasformado el saiyajin él había perdido el control. Ravel: yo no puedo soportarlo más tengo que ayudar goku-kun para que recupere el razonamiento. no me gusta verlo así que perdiera el control al estar en esa transformación.

Grayfia Lucifuge; sé que estas muy nerviosa ravel-san al ver que goku-san perdió el control, y no tiene razonamiento pero debes entender que es peligroso.

 **Pensamiento de Venelana Gremory: es increíble ese son goku, en verdad ya tengo muchas ganas de poder tener una relación con él, parece que mariana tenía razón al decir que puede que tenga una enorme verga.**

Mariana phenex: mi hija está muy preocupada por su reina importante, son goku y yo la entiendo al preocuparse de alguien tan lindo como goku-kun.

Yubelluna: es muy extraño que perdiera el control goku-san al transformase en ozaru (mono gigante) yo entiendo ravel-sama que este muy preocupada por él, al ver que es como un animal. Ravel: yo lo se yubelluna estoy muy preocupada por él, ya que él no puede controlarse y tener razonamiento él es como un animal sufriendo.

Mihae **:** no me gusta que goku-san este sufriendo por no poder controlarse y tener razonamiento.

Karlamine: pobre goku-kun no puede controlar el lado animal y salvaje de esas transformación de mono gigante, es tal su poder que supera a los reyes satanás.

Siris: goku-san necesita ayuda para recuperar el razonamiento, sino será dominado por el lado animal de esa transformación de mono gigante y destruirá a los mauos, a el señor gremory, señor phenex y el infierno.

Shui: goku-sama es muy poderoso es sorprendente que se transformara en mono gigante y en una forma del demonio más poderoso sparda.

Isabella: me pregunto cómo puede tener alguien como goku-san una "transformación" como esa, de un mono gigante y al ver la luna se convierte en monos gigantes.

Mira: goku-sama es tan poderoso los mauos no le podrá ganar a él, ojala recupere el control ya que si sigue podríamos morir y yo no quiero que eso pase.

Kira: pobre de goku- Oniisan ojala pueda ayudar para que se recupere, ya que quiero divertirme con goku y onee-san.

Meru: yo también quiero que goku Oniisan vuelva a estar normal, para jugar con él y divertirnos un rato.

Bürent: goku-kun es muy poderoso y en esa forma parece un animal, oh goku-kun yo sé que tú puedes recuperarte.

Shuriya: ojala no hubiera visto esa luna goku-kun, ya que si no hubiera pasado el estaría normal, y les ganarías rápido a los mauos.

 **Pensamiento de Villent: goku-kun yo espero aprovechar para tener una cita, con Tigo. Ya que ahora mi amo es goku estoy feliz de tener a alguien bueno hasta su aura que liberaba es calida, se siente que es alguien honesto y bueno que es puro de corazón.** Villent **:** goku-kun espero que regreses a tu verdadera forma y tomes el control de esa transformación.

Ni: espero que goku-san regrese a su verdadera forma ya que tengo curiosidad de cómo nos entrenara. Li: goku-sama seguro recuperara el razonamiento y podremos hablar con él y estar con nuestro amo.

Ravel se sentía muy frustrada al no poder ayudar a goku a recuperar el control, ella se muerde el labio y aprieta sus manos tomado una "decisión". Ravel: ya estoy harta yo tome una "decisión" importante y es que ayudare a goku-kun a recuperar el control, alguna de ustedes me acompaña para ayudarlo.

Todas las chicas: nosotras también te acompañaremos ravel-sama, hija para ayudar a goku. "está bien las ayudare chicas para que goku-san se recupere"… Grayfia suspira, dan una pequeña sonrisa a la chicas y crea un círculo mágico desapareciendo y dejado a el hermano de ravel.

* * *

 **Campo de batalla**

Los demonios que luchaban con el saiyajin ozaru demonio la están pasado muy difícil atacado y esquivado, está muy agotados respirado dificultosamente y tiene algunas heridas y las ropas dañadas.

Los señores phenex y gremory están muy desgatados y tiene heridas en sus cuerpos teniendo sangre que sale de sus cuerpos al recibir manotazos y golpes del saiyajin. Ellos dos sienten que su energía mágica está muy baja y no se puede mover tan rápido como antes.

Serafall estaba algo agotada, tiene algunas heridas y poca sangre que sale. La parte superior de su traje de chica mágica en la parte del pecho está destruido mostrado sus suaves y enormes tetas, la falda tenía algunos agujeros y unas partes rotas. Las medias largas esta algo destruidas, sus guantes está completamente destruidos. Serafall: uf uf no puede ser mi traje de chica mágica está completamente destruido, creo que es hora de te muestre uno de mis más poderosos ataques goku-kun… "serafall comenzó a liberar una gran cantidad de energía incrementado su poder, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros mauos" coloca sus manos juntas grita serafall: "large meteor ice" (gran meteoro de hielo) y "Celsius Cruz Trigger".

Todos se sorprendieron que Serafall cógelo a el ozaru saiyajin, todos estaba tranquilos y relajados. Sirzech: que bueno al menos pudimos detenerlo gracias a Serafall-san… Falbium Asmodeo: ese sujeto es un monstruo ya que nos echó una paliza, quedamos muy heridos y ese sujeto tiene un poner que nos puede destruir. Ajuka Belcebú: es sorprendente el nivel destructivo que tiene goku-dono ya que un poco más y nos acaba con el infierno. Señor phenex y gremory: es imparable ese sujeto y seguro no uso sus máximos poderes en contra de él. Serafall: muf muff goku-ta perdió totalmente el control en esa transformación de mono, espero que no sea haya muerto.

Aparece un círculo mágico sorprendiendo a todos y sale las chicas, quedad muy sorprendidas al ver a goku congelado. Las chicas al verlo congelado se preocuparon demasiado… Sirzech: grayfia-chan que haces aquí no debiste traer a las chicas ya que los puede atacar goku-san. Grayfia le muestra una sonrisa y hace que le mucho miedo… grayfia: yo vine porque me había, convencido ravel-sama, lady phenex y las chicas ya que quería razonar a goku-san.

Crrrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Todos se voltea y ven a goku ozaru muy enojado golpeándose el pecho, e incremento más su ki dispara bolas de ki poderosa de su boca. Todos cayeron al suelo por el repentino aumento de energía, del saiyajin.

 **(Fin de los Soundtrack BGM- y Devil May Cry 3 - Devils Never Cry)**

Goku agarra a ravel y serafall en sus dos enormes manos y las aprieta fuerte cayendo algo de sangre de ambas chicas en la boca del saiyajin, obtenido adn de los clanes sitris y "fénix" (goku adquirió los poderes del dominio del agua de los sitri y hielo de serafall, y el fuego y regeneración del clan fénix.) Serafall: ahhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh goku-kun ahhhhh para, por favor ahhhh me estas partiendo los huesos las costillas ahhhhh me duele. Serafall tenía los huesos de las pierna roto al igual que todos sus otros hueso, le sale mucha sangre en todo el cuerpo… todos esta preocupados por serafall y ravel.

Ravel: ahhhhhhhh awwwwww ahhhhhhhh grhhhhhhh goku-kun goku-kun ahhhhh por favor recupera el control, no dejes que te controle un mono salvaje de esa transformación. Las chicas le gritaron para que razonara goku y tomara el control, el saiyajin ozaru se detuvo de apretarlas.

Goku ozaru las suelta, deja su forma de demonio y se queda en ozaru, el saiyajin ve como saca sus alas y van cayendo al suelo. Él ozaru dorado le brilla los ojos dorado, y las agarra para que no se muera por la caída y al tener los huesos rotos. Las baja suavemente al suelo sorprendiendo a todos incluso a las dos heridas, el saiyajin le sonríe a ellas y le pasa un poco de energía.

Goku ozaru: ravel-chan, serafall-chan lo siento por que me dejara controlar este lado animal del ozaru y las dejara tan heridas. Todos se sorprendieron de ver que el saiyajin recupero el control, y le dio algo de energía a las dos chicas diablos heridos. Serafall: no te preocupes goku ah no es tu culpa ese lado animal fue algo difícil de controlar. Ravel: es verdad goku-kun no fue tu culpa ya que no podías controlar ese lado animal, debo decir que nos apretaste muy fuerte que nos partiste los huesos.

Goku ozaru: jijji lo siento mucho chicas. Goku comenzó a brillar por una poderosa luz dorada, y también hay electricidad, el cuerpo del saiyajin ozaru se "volvió" completamente dorado y grita. Todas las chicas: ¡gokuuuuuuuui! El cuerpo del saiyajin fue rodeado por una fuerte energía luminosa y suelta relámpagos. Dentro de la mente de goku se vea a el saiyajin desnudo ( **es como la escena cuando goku de gt se transforma)** el cuerpo de goku brilla y levanta su mano hacia el cielo y grita mientras lagrimas cae de sus ojos.

Hay mucho humo donde estaba goku, todos se estaba preguntado que esta pasado con el saiyajin. Se dispersa el humo y todos tenían los ojos y la boca abierta, al ver un hombre parado donde estaba el ozaru "ellos siente que es muy poderosa, demasiado que hasta con un dedo los puede derrotar".

Se dieron cuenta que el hombre es un adulto muy guapo su cabello crece hasta la espada. Pero no tanto como el del SSJ3 y a diferencia de sus transformaciones anteriores, el pelo es negro y con reflejos blancos, su cuerpo y cola están cubiertos de un pelaje rojizo, el contorno de sus ojos están remarcados de un color rojo y sus pupilas son amarillas. En esta transformación por alguna razón extraña el color de las prendas de ropa cambian, las muñequeras se vuelven azules, tiene pelo en el los brazos y partes del pecho es de color rojo, está en algunas partes mostrado su pecho musculoso y la espada yamato la tiene atada a la cintura

Los zapatos son azul marino con rallas negras, llevaba una cinta azul lisa. Goku camina lentamente sopla el viento y él se acerca a las dos chicas heridas, agarra a serafall que está más heridas en sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. Saca una semilla de su bolsa y se le mete en la boca a serafall para luego besar apasionadamente, pasado un poco de su poder, goku copia sus habilidades para que serafall tenga las habilidades regenerativas del saiyajin por el beso y pasó de energía. La baja suavemente después de terminar el beso y se dan cuenta que ella está completamente sonrojada y con los ojos brillado de emoción. Las chicas que vieron eso están muy celosas, de que su querido saiyajin beso a serafall.

Goku se acercó a ravel la levanta en sus brazos como a serafall, y le introduce la semilla del ermitaño en la boca, para luego besarla y hacer lo mismo que hizo con serafall. La baja y les sonríe a las chicas, provocado que se sonroje.

 **MI CORAZÓN ENCANTADO**

 **Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente**

 **A mi corazón deja encantado**

 **Ven toma mi mano**

 **Para huir de esta terrible obscuridad**

 **En el instante en que te volví a encontrar**

 **Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar**

 **Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí**

 **Quiero saber, si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar**

 **Si me das tu mano te llevaré**

 **Por un camino cubierto de luz y obscuridad**

 **Tal vez sigues pensando en él**

 **No puedo yo saberlo**

 **Pero sé y entiendo que amor necesitas tú**

 **Y el valor para pelear en mí lo hallarás**

 **Mi corazón encantado vibra**

 **Por el polvo de esperanza y magia**

 **Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer**

 **Voy a amarte para toda la vida**

 **No me importa si aún no te intereso**

 **Ven toma mi mano**

 **Para huir de esta infinita obscuridad**

 **Sin importar qué pase yo te amaré**

 **Y quiero que por siempre a mi lado estés**

 **No vale la pena seguir pensando en el ayer**

 **Quiero saber, si acaso sigues tú soñando con él**

 **En un mar de dudas me perderé**

 **Y ya no encuentro el camino que me lleve hasta a ti**

 **Cuando al fin me logré decidir**

 **A confesar las cosas que siento por ti**

 **No sé qué me lo impidió**

 **Pero hoy voy a pelear con todo mi amor**

 **Mi corazón encantado vibra**

 **Por el polvo de esperanza y magia**

 **Te voy a demostrar que el amor que siento es real**

 **Voy a amarte para toda la vida**

 **Qué más da, ven ya no tengas miedo**

 **Ven toma mi mano**

 **Y busquemos juntos la felicidad…**

 **MI CORAZÓN ENCANTADO**

 **Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente**

 **A mi corazón deja encantado**

 **Ven toma mi mano**

 **Para huir de esta terrible obscuridad**

 **En el instante en que te volví a encontrar**

 **Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar**

 **Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí**

 **Quiero saber, si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar**

 **Si me das tu mano te llevaré**

 **Por un camino cubierto de luz y obscuridad**

 **Tal vez sigues pensando en él**

 **No puedo yo saberlo**

 **Pero sé y entiendo que amor necesitas tú**

 **Y el valor para pelear en mí lo hallarás**

 **Mi corazón encantado vibra**

 **Por el polvo de esperanza y magia**

 **Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer**

 **Voy a amarte para toda la vida**

 **No me importa si aún no te intereso**

 **Ven toma mi mano**

 **Para huir de esta infinita obscuridad**

 **Sin importar qué pase yo te amaré**

 **Y quiero que por siempre a mi lado estés**

 **No vale la pena seguir pensando en el ayer**

 **Quiero saber, si acaso sigues tú soñando con él**

 **En un mar de dudas me perderé**

 **Y ya no encuentro el camino que me lleve hasta a ti**

 **Cuando al fin me logré decidir**

 **A confesar las cosas que siento por ti**

 **No sé qué me lo impidió**

 **Pero hoy voy a pelear con todo mi amor**

 **Mi corazón encantado vibra**

 **Por el polvo de esperanza y magia**

 **Te voy a demostrar que el amor que siento es real**

 **Voy a amarte para toda la vida**

 **Qué más da, ven ya no tengas miedo**

 **Ven toma mi mano**

 **Y busquemos juntos la felicidad…**

Goku la baja suavemente y se dan cuenta que esta toda sonrojada y le brilla los ojos de la emoción. Ravel: goku-kun eres tú, te vez diferente y muy bien, más lindo y más fuerte. Serafall: go-ta eres tú en verdad, te ves muy lindo y más fuerte pero que extraño ya no me duele los huelo ni esta rotos.

Goku: si soy yo chicas y en verdad lo siento mucho al romperles los huesos ravel-chan serafall-chan por no poder controlar el lado animal. Esta es mi nueva transformación llamada súper saiyajin fase 4 rojo, también tengo otra forma variada llamada súper saiyajin fase 4 dorado.

Las chicas de la nobleza de goku, Mariana phenex, grayfia y Venelana se acercaron a él lo abrazaron y besaron en la cara, la acción que hicieron las chicas sorprendió mucho a el saiyajin y a todos. Ajuka Belcebú invoco uno de sus escáner de evil Piezas, para revisar porque es tan poderosa la pieza del saiyajin. Ajuka se acercó a goku. Ajuka: goku-san me "dejarías" ver tu evil pieza con mi escáner de evil piezas. Goku: está bien Ajuka-san te dejare hacer eso ya que tengo curiosidad para que es ese escáner. Con el escáner ajuka ve dentro del cuerpo del saiyajin y se sorprendió completamente al ver que la evil pieza de goku es el rey. Ajuka: que como es posible esto, es sorprendente dime algo ravel-san cual fue la pieza que usaste para rencarnar a goku-san en un demonio. Ravel: bueno ajuka-sama yo use una pieza mutada de reina ya que las otras no fusionaron por el enorme poder de goku, sola reina que pienso que era mutada, y porque la pregunta.

Ajuka: les diré la verdad que sorprenderá a todos como a mí y es que, la pieza de reina mutada que "introdujiste" cambio y evoluciono en una pieza de rey mutada. Lo que dijo Ajuka sorprendió a todos, después de haber guardado su escáner. Goku: oiga no quiere continuar la batalla les puedo dar unas semillas para que se recupere y sigamos. Los demonios que lucharon con goku se pusieron nerviosos y no quisieron luchar en este momento ya quería descansar y recuperarse, para quizás entrenar. Sirzechs convecio a el saiyajin para hacerlo otro día cuando haya incremento más su poder para luchar contra el saiyajin.

Todos desaparecieron después que los diablos reparo los daños causados por la batalla. Goku y los demonios desaparecieron volviendo a la mansión donde estaban.

* * *

 **Mansión phenex**

Todos aparecieron en la mansión, para descansar un poco, grayfia desactiva los círculos mágicos que mostraba la batalla. Sirzechs: ya se me ocurre algo goku-san no te gustaría ir a la Academia Kuoh y estudiar ahí, con tu nobleza y ravel-san. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo el satán rojo ya que no esperaba eso… goku: no lo sé ya que nunca fui a la escuela, yo había vivido en una montaña con mi abuelo cuando había llegado a la tierra de mi planeta de origen.

Todos se sorprendieron de que es de otro planeta y de que nunca fue a la escuela. Sirzechs: sabes goku-san te puede acompañar grayfia-chan, lady phenex, ravel-san, tu nobleza adquirida y si quiere mi mama puede al mundo humano y vivir con Tigo… también te propongo ya que el alma de uno de los herederos de sparda esta fusionados a ti, eres el líder de la mansión sparda y el clan ahora, y como tal deberías tener el apellido de sparda. Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo el satán rojo, el padre de Sirzechs se acerca a él y lo golpea fuertemente por decir que el saiyajin sea el jefe de clan sparda y que su esposa vaya con goku, lo golpea y da insultos. Goku: está bien suena interesante, eso que dices Sirzechs-san, solo que no se si las chicas me quiera acompañar o quedarse en el inframundo.

Ravel: a mí no me importa goku-kun que vayamos con Tigo a el mundo humano, y no te preocupes te ayudaremos para que aprendas mas ya que lo único que sabes es leer y escribir.

Venelana Gremory: no me importa acompañarte goku-kun ya que sería muy divertido disfrutar en el mundo humano.

Mariana phenex: estoy de acuerdo con mi amiga vanelana-san y mi querida hija ravel pero también debes incluir en tu apellido Phoenix, al ser parte de la nobleza de mí querida hija cuando vayamos al mundo humano debemos decir que ese será tu apellido. Lo que dijo lady Phoenix sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a su ex esposo.

Yubelluna: no se preocupe goku-sama usted lo seguiremos haya al mundo humano.

Mihae: es verdad goku-kun nosotras no, nos importaría ir con usted a una escuela y el mundo humano.

Karlamine: goku-san no se preocupe lo protegeré con mi vida y mi espada, para desmotar mi poder como caballero.

Siris: goku-san con nosotras protegiéndole de algún enemigo, así no pasara nada malo.

Shui: cierto goku-kun nosotras además seremos más fuerte si entrenamos con usted.

Isabella: goku-san usted alguien muy poderoso, el más poderoso diablo ya que hasta superaste fácilmente a los reyes demonios, el señor phenex y gremory.

Mira: goku-sama usted tiene un poder destructivo increíble y es "increíble" el nivel de energía que tienes. Y bueno yo tengo curiosidad de cómo será esa academia kuoh.

Kira: goku- Oniisan usted es realmente increíble es muy poderoso y esta genial esa transformación. Sería muy bueno estar en la misma academia.

Meru: como dijo mi hermana goku- Oniisan usted es realmente increíble y poderoso, quiero jugar con usted y que estemos todos juntos.

Bürent: goku-san es usted muy fuerte y se ve bien en esa transformación que obtuvo te ves muy lindo.

Shuriya: goku-sama no se preocupe todas nosotras le enseñaremos para que aprenda.

Villent: goku-kun es usted increíble al tener tanto poder y ahora eres un jefe de clan.

Ni: vaya goku-kun usted tiene un nivel de poder igual a un dragón o superior ya que supero a demonios poderosos.

Li: mi hermana tiene razón, goku-san usted tiene un nivel de poder increíble.

Grayfia Lucifuge: yo arreglare eso para ir también con goku-san, pero antes debo encargarme de unos asuntos con Sirzechs-sama.

Sirzechs se puso muy nervioso sabiendo que Grayfia lo regañara fuertemente por ser flojo con los deberes.

Serafall: awww muff muff no es justo yo también quisiera ir con mi querido go-ta y visitar a mi querida so-ta. Grayfia la mira y le sonríe causado que le dé mucho nervios y miedo ya que esta emitiendo un aura azul.

* * *

 **Consejo estudiantil kuoh**

Souna sitri sintió una sensación extraña como si algo muy malo van a pasar que va provocar que este muy avergonzada.

"Tsubaki vio a su rey y se pregunta por esta algo nerviosa y sudado, ella piensa que está preocupada". Tsubaki: kaichou le pasa algo se ve muy nerviosa, acaso le paso algo a usted par a estar así.

Souna: no lo sé tsubaki sentir algo extraño que me dice que van a pasar algo que me podrá muy nerviosa.

* * *

 **Devuelta en la mansión**

Goku: bueno pero yo puedo hacer algo para que serafall, no tenga que hacer el trabajo de leviathan ya que yo aria una copia de ella y ella viene con migo. Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo el saiyajin, y serafall se emocionó mucho de poder esta goku y poder hacer sus espectáculos de chica mágica.

Grayfia: está bien goku-san si en verdad puedes crear una copia de serafall-sama que haga su trabajo está bien. Goku: yo si lo puedo hacer así que no te preocupes grayfia-san jajaja. Goku concentra su ki en sus manos y dispara una poderosa energía a un lado, la energía materializa a una copia de serafall con traje negro y que es inteligente.

Goku: vez grayfia-san yo si pude crear una copia de serafall-chan, solo que esta copia la hice más inteligente. Grayfia acepto lo que le dijo el saiyajin al darse cuenta que esa copia es más inteligente, y servirá.

Bueno ahora que hice la copia de serafall yo tengo, algo de curiosidad de cómo es esa casa de sparda, así que iré ahora mismo. desaparecieron las chicas con goku, dejado a grayfia, los mauos la copia de serafall y los señores gremory y phenex.

Señor gremory: Sirzechs porque hiciste una idiotes como esa al decirle que vaya al mundo humano y que sea el jefe del sparda el más poderoso clan diablo. Sirzechs: yo lo hice padre ya que al tener el alma de uno de los hijos de sparda eso lo hace jefe del clan, y yo le dije que fuera al mundo humano para que aprenda.

El padre de Sirzechs se sorprendió al ver que su hijo hablaba seriamente y no he broma, acepto lo que acaba de decir.

Sirzechs: yo tengo una gran idea que nos dará mucho dinero, y esa es hacer publicidad de goku-san en cosas como videojuegos, programas de televisión, figuras de acción etc. A todos le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza al darse cuenta que el diablo de cabello rojo quiere hacer dinero con goku.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Sé que se preguntara porque hice que la esposa del señor fénix y gremory sea parte del harem, lo hice ya que sus esposas sabían que sus maridos les era infiel con otras mujeres en esta historia.**

 **Por cierto grayfia no está casada con Sirzechs en esta historia, ella esta soltera. La esposa de Sirzechs es una chica diablo de clan menor que no es muy famoso.**


	3. capitulo 3 la ida al mundo humano

**Capítulo 3: la ida al mundo humano, entrenamiento del saiyajin dios, vamos a la escuela**

Dark goku ss4: muy bien are que este capítulo no sea tan largo como el capítulo 2, y aprecio que les haya gustado esta historia ya que no pensé que les gustara mucho. Una cosa El sayajin dios y la Zero capítulo 4 está en proceso ya falta unas pequeñas cosas para que esté listo el capítulo de esa historia.

Por cierto les dejare decidir si quiere que viser el demonio vagabundo muera o no, y le perdone la vida el saiyajin como lo había hecho con piccolo y vegeta.

Ravel: oye no crees que te encendiste al hacer que goku-san me rompiera los huesos en la transformación de ozaru, ya que eso fue muy doloroso en todo mi cuerpo.

Serafall: uff no es justo dark-kun que hicieras, que yo sufriera al hacer que mi querido goku-kun me rompiera los huesos con esa transformación de mono gigante.

Goku: lo siento mucho chicas pero yo no controlo muy bien esa transformación de ozaru ya que me domino la bestia. Y además como paso en gt yo no pude controlar fácilmente el ozaru dorado sin pan.

-Ambas chicas abraza cariñosamente al saiyajin criado en la tierra, haciéndole saber que ellas no están enojadas con él.

Ravel y Serafall: no estamos enojadas con Tigo goku-kun además no era tu culpa no podías controlar ese lado animal de esa bestia. Las hermosas chicas se sonrojan de abrazar al poderoso saiyajin criado en la tierra.

Desnocido: abuelito, abuelito, abuelito… aparece pan de gt corriendo y lo abraza cariñosamente al no poder verlo durante tanto tiempo.

Pan gt: abuelito goku es bueno verte ya que fue muy triste que te fueras con shenlong, después de derrotar al dragón de una estrella.

Goku: si lo siento mucho mi querida nieta pan yo también te extrañe ya que tú eres mi linda nieta y muy fuerte. La pequeña pan se sonroja por el cumplido de su querido abuelito que quiere tanto.

Dark goku ss4: por cierto sé que se preguntara ustedes dos ravel, serafall, goku y las personas que lee esta historia porque hice que se transformara en ozaru y les rompiera los hueso. Bueno yo hice eso porque quería hacerlo, más dramático la escena del poderoso saiyajin perdiendo el control del ozaru como paso en gt.

Rias: no yo todavía digo que es muy injusto que hicieras que goku-kun, fuera de la nobleza de ravel y no mío grhhh en mi nobleza ya que sería mi más poderoso lindo sirvo me las pagaras Dark goku ss4.

Dark goku ss4: no me vengas con tus estúpidas quejas de niña malcriada rias, ya que tú fuiste muy malcriada desde pequeña al ser de un poderoso clan de demonios y tener un hermano fuerte. Deberías al menos estar a gusto que hice, que fueras parte de su harem ya que si no te incluirá en el harem de goku, ya que yo hice que tú reina akeno no fuera parte del harem.

Rias: está bien Dark goku ss4 ganaste y dejo que ese argumento, que me dices y yo no entiendo dos cosas que son primero porque me dices niña mimada y princesa mimada, además porque no incluiste a akeno al harem de goku.

Akeno: ara ara yo también me pregunto porque no me quieres incluir en el harem de goku-kun, y ser una de sus novia no justo que las chicas lo vaya a tener como la plana de koneko-chan.

Koneko al escuchar ese comentario de la reina sádica de rias gremory, se enojó completamente rodeándola una aura de color amarillo para luego atacar idiota de akeno que se metió con la linda chica. Después de darle una fuerte paliza y dejar a la reina de gremory en suelo por meterse con ella ya que no le gustó nada.

Dark goku ss4: para responder a esa pregunta lo directo y claro por qué no estás en el harem de goku, y eso es porque me fastidia mucho tu asquerosa personalidad akeno además de que desteto esa actitud sádica tuya, ya que eso sería desventaja muy grande y estúpida ya que desperdicias energía inútilmente cada haces cosas de sádica y ahí eres tan "fácil" de derrotar por ser muy confiada en las habilidades mágicas. Tuyas y no tratas de usar tus poderes de ángel caído como crear lazas de luz solo por tener un estúpido rencor con tu padre que no pudo salvar a tu madre, además de que no era culpa del cómo iba a saber tu padre que iba atacar a su querida esposa.

Además de que no me gusta que te metas con koneko-chan uno de los personajes femenino favoritos mío de dxd, así que bueno fue por eso que no te incluí aunque pensándolo bien no te "incluiré" en el harem de mis historias posteriores.

-todos se sorprendieron por mi comentario y más fue akeno que estaba en suelo sufriendo de la paliza que le dio koneko.

Goku: oh vaya cosas extrañas le pasa a esa extraña chica que está en el suelo, aunque se lo merecía por meterse con koneko-chan.

Issei: maldito seas Dark goku ss4 y goku como te atreves al hacer que goku se quede con las chicas de mi harem, y que trates mal a hermosa y sexy akeno-san. Esto no te lo perdonare bastardo ya que ni siquiera me das un hareem para tener lindas chicas.

Dark goku ss4: tú te callas insecto miserable de mierda, no mereces vivir y yo nunca te daré un harem en mis historias ya solo eres un pedazo de mierda. Si hubiera querido te mataría pero todavía no es el momento, por cierto si quieres que te haga sufrir lo puedo hacer y lo are, "sufrirás" aún más cuando haga una historia con black goku como protagonista.

Issei se sentía muy deprimido y muy mal por lo que le había dicho, ya que aunque es idiota no le entendía lo que le decía al ser muy pervertido.

Souna: oye Dark goku ss4 puedo preguntarte porque hiciste que goku-san hiciera una copia de mi hermana mayor, acaso quieres que ella vaya a la escuela y mi avergüence al ser muy infantil.

Dark goku ss4: bueno en realidad quería variar algo e incluir cosas, por eso yo coloque en el anterior capítulo de mi historia para que acompañe al saiyajin.

Serafall: gracias por ocurrirte esa idea muy buena Dark-tan ya que eso fue muy grande que podre estar con mi querida sona-chan y goku-kun.

Goku: ¿me pregunto qué cosa emociónate pasara? Ya que me pregunto qué aventuras pasara en este capítulo.

Dark goku ss4: bueno se me ocurrió crear una copia de serafall para que vaya a la misma escuela, que el querido saiyajin.

* * *

Nota de autor: como prometí en este capítulo comienza el entrenamiento de las chicas con el poderoso saiyajin. Me sorprende que esta fic les gustado pero bueno seguiré con esta interesante historia.

Por cierto quiere que goku se el nuevo dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo siendo el sucesor de bills. Oh que el saiyajin sea un dios de la destrucción y creación, por cierto en un capitulo empezara el torneo universal.

Harem de goku Del DXD anime: ophis, enmarañamiento, Lilith, sitri sona, serafall, Tsubaki Shinra, Gabriel, femenino Michael, Seekvaria, Jeanne, Katerea Leviatha, Valerie Tepes, lucifer rosa, Rossweisse, Tiamat, Yubelluna, femenino Gasper Vladi, Mihae , mariana Phenex (la madre de Ravel) kuroka, Koneko, Karlamine, rías, Yuuto femenino, Siris, Xenovia Quarta, Xuelan, Irina Shido, Isabella, Venelana Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge, Mira, Nel, Meru, Bürent, Shuriya, Villent, Li, Ni, Tsubasa Yura, Momo Hanakai, Tomoe Meguri, Bennia, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Reya Kusaka, RuRuKo Nimura, raynare, Mitelt, Griselda Quarta, Calawana, Kiyome Abe, Aika Kiryu. Kuno, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase y Le Fay Pendragon ya AEE hijo Las Que incluiré del animado por DXD El Momento. AUNQUE les dejo Decir SI Debo ELIMINAR un Alguna de ellas del harén.

Hola les pregunto quiere que la insoportable de asia sea pareja con goku o con vali. Quiere que mate a kiba femenino en esta historia o que este en el harem, "también" les dejo otra pregunta cree que female Millicas Gremory debería estar con vali o goku. o quiere que vali se pareja de la versión femenina de kiba.

Chicas de lejía en el harén de goku :. Matsumoto, Nozomi Kujō, Neliel, Loly, Yourichi Shihouin, Nemu, Lisa Yadōmaru, Soi Fong, Riruka Dokugamine, Loly Aivirrne, Hinamori Momo, Tier Halibel, pensare Que Otras Incluir Quiere Que coloque una Orihime en el harén, o Haga Que se Quede Orihime con Ulquiorra. O puedo Dejar un Orihime siempre solo y Que no Esté con nadie en Esta Esta historia.

Del anime naruto: hinata, kaguya otsutsuki, Ino, tsunade, naruko,

Del animado a Love Ru: Lala, Momo, Nana, Reina Amazona, Mikan, Yami, correr, Haruna Sairenji, Yui Kotegawa, Celine, Akiho Sairenji, Sephie Michaela Deviluke, Némesis, Tearju Lunatique, Mea Kurosaki, Peke, Ryōko Mikado, Kyoko Kirisaki, Risa Momioka, Rin Kujou, Saki Tenjouin, Shizu Murasame, Mio Mio Sawada Sawada y Haruko Nitta

Rapelay: Kiryuu manaka (hermana menor de yuuko 12 años), Kiryuu Yuuko (la madre), Kiryuu Aoi (la hija de yuuko).

Rosario vampiro chicas seria: Mizore Shirayuki, Kurumu Kurono, Akasha Bloodriver, Kokoa Shuzen, Kahlua Shuzen, Akua Shuzen Rubí Toujou, Tsurara Shirayuki, Ageha Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Shizuka Nekonome, Tamao Ichinose.

Las Trinity Seven: las chicas de Trinity Seven, además de Lieselotte Sherlock.

De metroid: Samus Aran.

De vocaloid: Miku Hatsune, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka.

De oni chi chi: Airi Akizuki, Marina Akizuki, Sana Kuranaka, Kayoko Akizuki (la Airi Madre y puerto deportivo), Haruka Makino, Akira Makino, Fuyu Makino y Yuka Mikami.

Del anime dragón ball: vados, Ranfan (en esta historia no tiene un marido y será parte del harem del saiyajin), bra, Panchy Brief, pan.

Ako Tamaki de Netoge pecado Yome wa Onna no Ko Jaanai un Omotta. ESTABA Pensado colocar ONU Yuki Kurihara de momokuri Pero No sé.

De video juegos y hentai "todavía" no sé pero pensare, que chica incluir en el harem masivo. Bueno y como no quiere que vali tenga pareja veré si le coloco una, para que sea más advierto. Quiere que coloque a la versión femenina de kiba en el harem o se quede con vali. O le daré a akeno a vali y que tenga una relación.

De Kanokon: nozomu chizuru- Ezomori- Ren Nanao- Tamamo- Iku Sahara y Yukino Hanahai.

Quiere que incluya de sao

De Sekirei: Miya Asama, Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, Homura femenino, akitsu, yume, Tsukiumi, Musubi, Uzume, Kusano, Nanami, Chiho Hidaka, Hikari, Hibiki, Benitsubasa, mitsuha, Yomi, Himeko, Taki, Kuno, Ikki, Katsuragi, Niwa, Haihane, Yashima, Oriha, shi, Kujou, Natsuka, mari (Sekirei 37, se me Ocurrió colocarle ONU Nombre de la unidad ONU ESA Sekirei y se Llamara mari.), Yosuga, Kuruse, Namiji, Yahan y Kaho.

De yu gi oh: maga oscura.

De Días del espacios escolares: Moeko Itou- Itaru Itou- Manami Katsura- youko Saionji- Sekai Saionji- Katsura kokoro- mai kiyoura- Setsuna Kiyoura - Otome Kato- Nanami Kanroji- Hikari Kuroda- Karen Katou- Roka Kitsuregawa- Kazuha Nijou- Futaba Nijou- Noan Murayama- Kumi Mori- Hanon Nijou- Ai Yamagata- Minami Obuchi- Niki Okuma- Oruha Hashimoto y Natsumi Koizumi.

Por cierto No to estoy enojado, por el cometario Sgoku. Yo decidí no convertir a Azazel en mujer y Michael lo volví mujer porque parece una, le di sacred gears a goku para cuando llegue la saga del torneo contra el sexto universo y black. Sé que se preguntara porque hice que gasper fuera una mujer, yo lo hice ya que lo cagaron en la serie y manga ya que parece es una mujer.

Estoy muy agradecido por eso comentarios y opiniones, y si me tardo eso lo sé pero ve que colocar.

Los personajes de dragón ball no me pertenece son propiedad del estudio toei animation que lo animo y de su creador akira toriyama que fue quien los dibujo en manga. Los personajes de High School DxD son de Ichiei Ishibumi e ilustrada por Miyama-Zero escrita por el mismo autor e ilustrada por Hiroji Mishima. Yo soy solo el autor de esta historia que espero que les guste y hay algunos personajes que inventare.

* * *

Canción 'DRAGON SOUL (EN ESPAÑOL)'

DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS

DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso

¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA

GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!

VIBRANDO ESTÁ UN GRAN PODER

DENTRO DE MÍ (DENTRO DE MÍ)

NO MOSTRARÉ DEBILIDAD

ANTE EL RIVAL…

YO CUIDARÉ CON VOLUNTAD

A TODO SER (A TODO SER)

CON EL AMOR QUE EN MÍ NACIÓ

GRACIAS A ÉSTE GRAN PODER

MI ESPÍRITU DE LUCHA ME

GUIARÁ EN LAS BATALLAS

SI ME ENFRENTO A RIVALES CON

UN GRAN PODER, YO VENCERÉ

DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS

MOMENTO ES DOKKAN DOKKAN

DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y

JUNTOS A LAS NUBES TOCAR

DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS

DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA

PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE

CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…

¡Dragón SouL!

SOLO NO ESTOY, TENGO LA FE

PARA VENCER (PARA VENCER)

EN MÍ ESTÁ, DEL

UNIVERSO TODO EL PODER

CON ESTA LUZ, LA OBSCURIDAD

SE ACABARÁ (SE ACABARÁ)

SUEÑOS EN MÍ HARÁ BRILLAR

PARA HACERLOS REALIDAD

CONCENTRADO EN LA BATALLA,

EL PODER EN MÍ AUMENTARA

Y RECORRE POR MI CUERPO.

¡NO ME RENDIRÉ, SEGUIRÉ HASTA EL FIN!

DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS

DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO

SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO

QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ

DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS

DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso

¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA

GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!

¡Dragón SouL!

DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS

MOMENTO ES DOKKAN DOKKAN

DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y

JUNTOS LAS NUBES TOCAR

DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS

DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA

PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE

CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…

DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS

DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO

SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO

QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ

DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS

DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso

¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA

GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!

¡Dragón SouL!

* * *

 **Anteriormente en el capítulo de Saiyajin dios y la chica Phoenix**

 **Campo de batalla- fuera de la mansión "fénix"**

Los que iba a pelear contra el saiyajin, se preparado para cuando ataque goku a ellos. Goku: bueno dejare, que me ataque primero ustedes vamos venga… el saiyajin se colocó en posición de batalla, para que lo ataque todos.

El señor Gremory despliega sus 7 alas de demonio, y comienza a atacar a goku lazado poderosos hechizos "mágicos" desde el aire. Goku uso una nueva habilidad poderosa que "había" adquirido, concentro "un poco" "energía" y uso el Poder de la Destrucción destruyendo el ataque mágico fácilmente y sin esfuerzo… todos se sorprendieron al ver que ese nuevo demonio reencarnado uso la habilidad del clan bael ¡El Poder de la Destrucción! Sirzechs dejo de estar sorprendido y fue rápidamente a velocidad sónica, se acercó donde esta goku, el no tuvo necesidad de moverse ya que vio que la velocidad de ese demonio eran muy lenta y fácil de ver.

Goku cerró los ojos esperado ser atacado por el demonio carmesí, el demonio lo ataca peleado mano a mano, goku solo juega con el usado solo el brazo derecho y detenido fácilmente sus ataques. Falbium Asmodeo dispara desde detrás de goku poderosos rayos "mágico", aprovechado que Sirzechs lo distare mano a mano y que tiene los ojos cerrados. Goku los bloquea con su otra brazo destruyéndolos usa ráfagas de ki que destruye sin problemas el ataque "mágico".

El señor phenex aprovecho y le lazo una poderosa bola de fuego y uso ataque mágico mezclándolo. Paro el ataque del phenix con una sola mano y destruyéndolo al instante. El señor fénix agarra fuertemente al saiyajin, mientras el demonio de cabello carmesí está cargado un poderoso poder de destrucción hacia el saiyajin. Goku mordió fuertemente el brazo derecho del señor phenex, liberándose y saboreado la sangre del fénix obteniendo adn fénix y células del clan phenix. Goku les dio un fuerte codazo al señor fénix en el estómago enviándolo hacia atrás unas cuantas millas.

Goku concentra un poco de energía… ¡haaaa dragón de fuego! El saiyajin libero una poderosa energía de fuego en forma de dragón, que destruyo fácilmente el ataque del diablo carmesí. Serafall concentro energía mágica para hacer un ataque… serafall: ¡Milk milk milk girando girando girando! Star ice {estrella de hielo}. La chica santa mágica Leviatán dispara un poderoso ataque de hielo en forma de estrellas gigantes. El señor Gremory libera un poderoso ataque mágico de agua, Falbium dispara un ataque mágico de electricidad, el señor fénix disparo multiplex bolas de fuego y Sirzechs uso su técnica de Arruinar el extinto combinándolo con los otros poderosos ataques. Ajuka Belcebú concentro energía en el cielo creado una luna artificial… ¡luna mágica!

 **Dragon Ball GT banda sonora original de BGM- y Devil May Cry 3 - diablos nunca lloran**

La enorme luna van cayendo y se fusiono con los ataques siendo una enorme bola destrucción masiva. Goku al ver la enorme luna llena artificial de energía, empezó a aumentar a cada minuto su poder y a sufrir un cambio, el corazón del saiyajin late "rápidamente" sus brazos esta empezado a crecer además de su cuerpo y cola que está muy erizada. Goku: Has… has… has.. has… ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhh. Los ojos de goku cambian rojo sangre mientras se transforma en ozaru, su boca y cuerpo crece rápido, hasta llegar a ser un ozaru de color negro mientras crecía de una estatura de 45 cm y cambio adorado.

Goku sigue usado el traje que adquirió gracias vergil solo que se estiro. Goku ruge y libera energía y electricidad de su transformación sorprendiendo a con los que pelea y los que ve la pelea…los cuatro satanás los señores fénix y Gremory: es impresiónate su nivel de energía nos superó fácilmente, y si problemas ese sujeto está a otro nivel ya que llega un nivel superior a cualquier ser poderoso.

Goku se golpea el pecho mientras rugue al no poder controlar su lado salvaje y destruye el ataque de sus oponentes de un fuerte puñetazo dejándolo hecha añicos y algunos de los residuos de energía cayeron al suelo. Goku libera rayo eléctricos, fuego, agua, viento, luz y oscuridad a todas direcciones al perder el control. Goku ozaru: grum gruh gruh grom grom gruh ahhhhh haaaaaaaa. Rodea el cuerpo del ozaru dorado una energía oscura de color rojo y morado cubriéndolo completamente… el cuerpo del ozaru dorado cambia usado la forma devil trigger de sparda mejorada, y la forma demonio es del mismo tamaño que su forma ozaru.

La apariencia es de un escarabajo Tenía un par de largos cuernos que se inclinaban hacia el frente, treinticinco pares de alas insectoides con una coraza dura protegiéndolas. Todo su cuerpo parece ser de color dorado con armadura con detalles y matices de color púrpura, y decoraciones ornamentales características, como la tapicería de oro a lo largo de su "corona", una joya vertical roja en la frente, así como protectores para los brazos y piernas de oro.

El ozaru demonio dorado esta pisado y disparado rayos de ki de su boca desde todas direcciones y rayos elementales mientras e golpe el pecho y ruge como una bestia salvaje, las treinticinco pares de alas del ozaru cambiaron ahora siendo alas de energía de color dorado, azul como el súper saiyajin azul y rojo sangre.

Los demonios esquivan algunos de los ataques para no ser gravemente dañados por la bestia sin control que esta destruyedo el terreno.

Serafall: es increíble el nivel de energía que goku-kun esta expulsado nos supera y puede destruir sin esfuerzo el inframundo completamente. Sirzechs: es imposible que lo podamos detener ya que sus niveles de poder nos supera y el tomo la forma verdadera de sparda el demonio más poderoso… señor Gremory: es sorprendente ver la verdadera forma del demonio sparda en goku como lo logro, si sigue así nos destruirá a nosotros "también" nosotros juntos. Señor phenex: es imposible que le podamos ganar a esa bestia sin control en la que se convirtió goku-san. Falbium Asmodeo: si sigue así nos destruirá fácilmente y no tendremos donde escondernos. Ajuka Belcebú: no será que se convirtió en mono gigante al ver la luna llena ya que si es así, es como cuando los hombres lobo ve la luna llena. Todos se sorprendieron por la declaración de ajuka al saber cómo se transformó.

* * *

 ** _Iglesia abandonada_**

Los Ángeles caídos está muy sorprendidos por tal nivel de poder de ese demonio mono y puede derrotar fácilmente a los demonios.

Raynare: ¡increíble ese sujeto es son goku, es el verdadero goku y esa transformación es el modo ozaru, creo que no deberíamos combatir con el si no lo encontramos.

 **Pensamiento de Raynare: es muy lindo goku tengo muchas ganas de conocer a ese hombre tan guapo, que he amado más que azazel-sama.**

Mitelt: debo admitir que ese son goku es muy muy lindo y fuerte, no me importa que sea demonio ya sería muy bueno que se mi novio.

Kalawarner: es es en verdad el, legendario son goku yo quiero conocer a ese hombre tan guapo y ser también su novia y tal vez ser algo más.

 **Pensamiento de Donnasiege: yo creo raynare,** **Mitelt y Kalawarner quedaron profundamente enamoradas del demonio convertido son goku, a mí parecer se parece ahora una adolecentes enamoradas.**

Los cuatro Ángeles caídos se quedaron viendo las batalla para saber que pasara con el saiyajin criado en la tierra.

* * *

 **Cielo**

Arcángel Michael: es el grabiel-neesan puedo sentirlo el poder de nuestro padre dentro de ese son goku, que bueno nuestro querido padre está vivo y esta rencarnado en ese son goku. Tenemos que buscarlo y traerlo a el cielo y recuerde todo, que bueno estoy muy feliz que nuestro querido padre no murió.

Grabiel: qué bueno que nuestro padre está vivo ya quiero encontrarme con él, y darle un cálido abrazo y saber que ha hecho tengo curiosidad. Espero que podamos jugar ya que, por culpa que empezó la guerra entre las tres facciones, no pude darle a nuestro querido padre una rica comida preparada o enseñarle lo mucho que crecí.

Arcángel Michael: yo te entiendo Grabiel-neesan ya que yo también extraño a nuestro padre, ya quiero ver para que vea que tanto hemos crecido y vea que nos hemos hecho más fuertes.

Grabiel: tenemos que buscarlo a nuestro querido padre… Michael su hermana asiente y estaba de acuerdo con su hermana al buscar a su querido padre.

* * *

 **Consejo estudiantil kuoh**

Los miembros de la nobleza de Sona esta sorprendidos al igual que su ama al ver el poder destructivo del dios saiyajin. Ellos no esperaba que se trasformara en un mono y adoptara la forma de sparda, ahora adivina que les puede ganar fácilmente a los cuatro reyes diablos y el mismo inframundo.

 **Pensamiento de Sona Sitri: esa ropa y esa arma es de vergil sparda uno de los hijos, de sparda y uno de mis amigos de la infancia aparte de rias. Si me acuerdo bien escuche que él había muerto y es una lástima ya que él era muy inteligente y fuerte. Él siempre me ganaba y debo admitir que eso me gustaba del ya demostraba ser el demonio indicado con el cual casarme, te extraño mucho vergil.**

Tsubaki: es increíble el nivel de poder que esta liberado en esa forma de mono gigante ya que se está sintiendo aquí también, ese son goku es más poderoso que los reyes diablos. Tsubasa Yura: ese goku es muy poderosa ya que tener tal nivel de poder, además de ser muy guapo, yo quiero conocerlo.

Tomoe Meguri: él es, goku de dragón ball ya que esas es la transformación de ozaru (mono gigante) ¿qué bien mi personaje favorito es real? Ya tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo y saber de él.

Reya Kusaka: es sorprendente el legedario son goku es real, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo a ese hombre tan guapo.

Momo Hanakai: increíble no esperaba que en verdad existiera son goku el en verdad es muy guapo y fuerte ya que le puede ganar a los reyes diablos.

Ruruko Nimura: eso es increíble el personaje que he admirado desde pequeña el poderoso goku. Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo, ya que se ve muy lindo y quiero saber de él.

Saji Genshirou: que tipo tan extraño al convertirse en mono gigante, y perder el control.

Sona: el nivel de poder de ese sujeto supera a cualquier demonio, Ángel, Ángel caído, yokai y dragones. Ese son goku es impresionante al poder superar fácilmente a los reyes demonios, y alcanzar tal nivel de poder fácilmente.

Los demonios de la nobleza de sona se centraron viendo como terminaran la batalla y ver si se "destruirá" el inframundo.

* * *

 **Club de ocultismo**

Rias Gremory y su nobleza está nervioso del nivel de poder que esta liberado el saiyajin, ella no esperaba que existiera alguien de tal nivel que pude superar a sus hermano y los demonios además de su padre. Por dentro de ella tenía muchos celos al ver que ravel tenido a alguien tan poderoso como son goku de dragón ball de unos de sus animes favoritos, al ella ser una total fanática del anime y videojuegos. Rias se mordió el labio inferior, de la rabia y celos de no tener a alguien tan poderoso en su nobleza y en vez tiene a un pervertido inútil débil.

Akeno: ara ara juju parece que es el verdadero son goku de dragón ball y le va a ganar muy fácilmente a tu padre bunchou, hermano y los otros demonios con los que lucha. Rias: si lo se akeno mi otousan y oni-sama no le podrá ganar a alguien tan poderoso como goku y en esa transformación si control.

Yuki kiba estaba muy impresionada del nivel de poder y habilidades del saiyajin demonio. Yuki: cómo es posible que exista alguien tan poderoso e imparable al poder darle batalla fácilmente a Sirzechs-sama, no puedo creer que en verdad sea ese tal goku tan poderoso y tenga una trasformación temible.

Pensamiento de Koneko Tojo: increíble no puedo creer que en verdad exista son goku, es mi personaje favorito que admiro desde pequeña. Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo ya que yo esperaba de niña que el existiera.

Issei: ese tipo no creo que sea el verdadero son goku, seguro es impostor idiota.

Nadie le hiso caso a la basura pervertida y siguieron viendo la batalla entre el mono demonio saiyajin vs los demonios.

* * *

 **Edificio abandonado- lugar donde está encerrado Gasper**

Se encuentra en una habitación Gasper Vladi el otro obispo de rias. que tuvo que estar ahí ya que no puede controlar su poderes de su sacred gear.

Gasper es una hermosa jovencita de aspecto de loli, es de alrededor de la misma edad que Koneko. con el platino rubio cabello y ojos de color rosado-violeta. Su cabello es de estilo en bob corto cortado con varios pequeños flecos sobre la frente, y ha señalado oídos.

Gasper lleva el uniforme de las chicas, de la Academia 'Kuoh uniforme escolar con medias hasta el muslo.

Gasper: oh vaya increíble no esperaba que existiera son goku de dragón ball mi personaje favorito. Es genial que exista ya que yo admiro mucho a goku, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo yo esperaba que los mauos le pueda dar pelea a goku, yo no creo que le gane ya que goku-san es muy poderoso.

* * *

 **Mansión de yasaka**

Yasaka y su linda hija kuno, se sorprendieron mucho al ver que el personaje son goku del anime dragón ball es real. Y le estaba echado una paliza a los demonios y los mauos. Yasaka se dio cuenta que su hija querida está muy emocionada y feliz de ver que su héroe existe, sonrió de felicidad yasaka de saber que su hija es muy feliz al ver dragón ball porque después de que murió su esposo estuvo muy triste y no tenía amigos. Yasaka sabía muy bien que su hija cuando vio dragón ball de pequeña le gusto al igual que la hermosas chica zorro yasaka.

Kuno: okaasan estoy muy feliz y emocionada que exista en verdad son goku mi héroe y personaje favorito, yo tenía muchas ganas conocerlo ya quiero conocer a el legendario y me dé su autógrafo y hablar.

Yasaka: si, si lose mi querida hija tú has querido conocerlo y te entiendo ya que a mí me gusto también ese anime y el personaje. Y te aseguro que encontrare una forma para que lo encontremos a son goku.

Kuno: gracias mama me arias muy feliz conocer a goku y hablar con él, y quizás puedas aprovechar de tener una relación con él y ser su novia para luego su esposa, yo estaría más que feliz si te casas con goku y seria el mi padre… yasaka le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza y se sonrojo completamente después de escuchar la imaginación de su hija.

Yasaka: hay hija mía si tiene muchas imaginación al querer que forma una relación con él, debo decir que es muy lindo y fuerte. Kuno: es que quiero que te cases con el mami ya sería un buen padre y aprendería mucho de él. Yasaka suspira y le sonríe a su querida hija y siguieron viendo.

* * *

 **Mansión de ophis**

Kuroka: oh vaya goku-kun es increíble sería un buen candidato para ser mi lindo esposo para tener hijos nyaa. Los miembros de la caos Brigada están muy sorprendidos por el nivel de poder del saiyajin, y las transformaciones poderosas que uso.

Bikou: guah jajaja ese sujeto es increíble tiene muchas sorpresas, yo quiero pelear con ese sujeto fuerte.

Ophis: es uncreible yo no esperaba que goku-san tuviera esas transformaciones tan poderosa… ophis estaba sorprendida con los ojos abierto pero mantenía todavía su actitud estoica y si emociones.

Dos miembros de la Fracción del héroe que son Cao Cao y Georg se habían ido a su base de fracción héroe. Una hermosa chica "había" llegado y estaba viendo la batalla, la hermosa chica es Jeanne es un miembro de la facción del héroe.

Ella lleva el espíritu de la Doncella de Orleans, Juana de Arco. Jeanne es una hermosa joven con el pelo rubio. De ojos azul claro, usa un pintalabios amarrillo… usa un sostén de color amarrillo, usa camisa de color rosa con estampado de estrellas, lleva puesta una chaqueta de cuero de color negro y atrás tiene una imagen de goku sonriendo mostrado dos dedos. Lleva una mini falda mediana de color azul marino y unas botas que se parece a las de goku de color negro y amarillo.

Lleva un collar en el cuello que dice dragón ball z y usa un aniño de dragón ball que tiene una "imágenes" de goku sosteniendo la esfera de cuatro estrella. Jeanne se emocionó mucho y se puso feliz de saber, que son goku del anime dragón ball es real al ver el circulo de video que intercepto ophis. Pensamiento de Jeanne: es increíble no puedo creer que exista son goku yo tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo. ya que desde pequeña cuando empecé a ver dragón ball me emociono mucho y goku fue mi personaje favorito.

Lilith: increíble esta es la primera vez que veo a goku-sama, pelear ya que como fui creada. Esos demonios no le podrá ganar a goku-sama… lilith no muestra ningún sino de emoción, solo una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad y emoción.

Arthur Pendragon: no me esperaba que existiera alguien tan poderoso, "quizás" él pueda ser un buen combatiente con esa espada demoniaca que usa.

Le Fay Pendragon: no puede ser ahora que me acuerdo, él es el verdadero son goku que vi de pequeña en el anime dragón ball. Estoy muy emocionada de conocer a goku-kun desde muy pequeña lo quería conocer.

Vali: oh si jajaja esto es genial me conseguí a un verdadero oponente que estaba buscado. Tengo tanta emoción de poder luchar con ese tal son goku… Albión suspiro él sabía que su portador quería luchar con un oponente fuerte, y de pronto aparece alguien más fuerte que los dos dragones celeste.

Rosa lucifer: no me esperaba que ese tal son goku fuera tan poderoso, y tuviera alguna transformación tan poderosa. Es un hombre interesante tengo ganas de conocerlo y saber qué tipo de personalidad tiene.

Pensamiento de Katerea Leviathan: ese son goku es muy poderoso, quizás deba convencerlo de que sea mi hombre ya que estoy en falta de uno que se mi novio y deje de ser virgen. Tengo que pensar en un encuentro con ese son goku.

* * *

 **Mansión phenex**

Ravel y las chicas estaba muy preocupadas viendo que la transformación en la que se había trasformado el saiyajin él había perdido el control. Ravel: yo no puedo soportarlo más tengo que ayudar goku-kun para que recupere el razonamiento. no me gusta verlo así que perdiera el control al estar en esa transformación.

Grayfia Lucifuge; sé que estas muy nerviosa ravel-san al ver que goku-san perdió el control, y no tiene razonamiento pero debes entender que es peligroso.

Pensamiento de Venelana Gremory: es increíble ese son goku, en verdad ya tengo muchas ganas de poder tener una relación con él, parece que mariana tenía razón al decir que puede que tenga una enorme verga.

Mariana phenex: mi hija está muy preocupada por su reina importante, son goku y yo la entiendo al preocuparse de alguien tan lindo como goku-kun.

Yubelluna: es muy extraño que perdiera el control goku-san al transformase en ozaru (mono gigante) yo entiendo ravel-sama que este muy preocupada por él, al ver que es como un animal. Ravel: yo lo se yubelluna estoy muy preocupada por él, ya que él no puede controlarse y tener razonamiento él es como un animal sufriendo.

Mihae: no me gusta que goku-san este sufriendo por no poder controlarse y tener razonamiento.

Karlamine: pobre goku-kun no puede controlar el lado animal y salvaje de esas transformación de mono gigante, es tal su poder que supera a los reyes satanás.

Siris: goku-san necesita ayuda para recuperar el razonamiento, sino será dominado por el lado animal de esa transformación de mono gigante y destruirá a los mauos, a el señor gremory, señor phenex y el infierno.

Shui: goku-sama es muy poderoso es sorprendente que se transformara en mono gigante y en una forma del demonio más poderoso sparda.

Isabella: me pregunto cómo puede tener alguien como goku-san una "transformación" como esa, de un mono gigante y al ver la luna se convierte en monos gigantes.

Mira: goku-sama es tan poderoso los mauos no le podrá ganar a él, ojala recupere el control ya que si sigue podríamos morir y yo no quiero que eso pase.

Kira: pobre de goku- Oniisan ojala pueda ayudar para que se recupere, ya que quiero divertirme con goku y onee-san.

Meru: yo también quiero que goku Oniisan vuelva a estar normal, para jugar con él y divertirnos un rato.

Bürent: goku-kun es muy poderoso y en esa forma parece un animal, oh goku-kun yo sé que tú puedes recuperarte.

Shuriya: ojala no hubiera visto esa luna goku-kun, ya que si no hubiera pasado el estaría normal, y les ganarías rápido a los mauos.

Pensamiento de Villent: goku-kun yo espero aprovechar para tener una cita, con Tigo. Ya que ahora mi amo es goku estoy feliz de tener a alguien bueno hasta su aura que liberaba es calida, se siente que es alguien honesto y bueno que es puro de corazón. Villent: goku-kun espero que regreses a tu verdadera forma y tomes el control de esa transformación.

Ni: espero que goku-san regrese a su verdadera forma ya que tengo curiosidad de cómo nos entrenara. Li: goku-sama seguro recuperara el razonamiento y podremos hablar con él y estar con nuestro amo.

Ravel se sentía muy frustrada al no poder ayudar a goku a recuperar el control, ella se muerde el labio y aprieta sus manos tomado una "decisión". Ravel: ya estoy harta yo tome una "decisión" importante y es que ayudare a goku-kun a recuperar el control, alguna de ustedes me acompaña para ayudarlo.

Todas las chicas: nosotras también te acompañaremos ravel-sama, hija para ayudar a goku. "está bien las ayudare chicas para que goku-san se recupere"… Grayfia suspira, dan una pequeña sonrisa a la chicas y crea un círculo mágico desapareciendo y dejado a el hermano de ravel.

* * *

 **Campo de batalla**

Los demonios que luchaban con el saiyajin ozaru demonio la están pasado muy difícil atacado y esquivado, está muy agotados respirado dificultosamente y tiene algunas heridas y las ropas dañadas.

Los señores phenex y gremory están muy desgatados y tiene heridas en sus cuerpos teniendo sangre que sale de sus cuerpos al recibir manotazos y golpes del saiyajin. Ellos dos sienten que su energía mágica está muy baja y no se puede mover tan rápido como antes.

Serafall estaba algo agotada, tiene algunas heridas y poca sangre que sale. La parte superior de su traje de chica mágica en la parte del pecho está destruido mostrado sus suaves y enormes tetas, la falda tenía algunos agujeros y unas partes rotas. Las medias largas esta algo destruidas, sus guantes está completamente destruidos. Serafall: uf uf no puede ser mi traje de chica mágica está completamente destruido, creo que es hora de te muestre uno de mis más poderosos ataques goku-kun… "serafall comenzó a liberar una gran cantidad de energía incrementado su poder, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros mauos" coloca sus manos juntas grita serafall: "large meteor ice" (gran meteoro de hielo) y "Celsius Cruz Trigger".

Todos se sorprendieron que Serafall cógelo a el ozaru saiyajin, todos estaba tranquilos y relajados. Sirzech: que bueno al menos pudimos detenerlo gracias a Serafall-san… Falbium Asmodeo: ese sujeto es un monstruo ya que nos echó una paliza, quedamos muy heridos y ese sujeto tiene un poner que nos puede destruir. Ajuka Belcebú: es sorprendente el nivel destructivo que tiene goku-dono ya que un poco más y nos acaba con el infierno. Señor phenex y gremory: es imparable ese sujeto y seguro no uso sus máximos poderes en contra de él. Serafall: muf muff goku-ta perdió totalmente el control en esa transformación de mono, espero que no sea haya muerto.

Aparece un círculo mágico sorprendiendo a todos y sale las chicas, quedad muy sorprendidas al ver a goku congelado. Las chicas al verlo congelado se preocuparon demasiado… Sirzech: grayfia-chan que haces aquí no debiste traer a las chicas ya que los puede atacar goku-san. Grayfia le muestra una sonrisa y hace que le mucho miedo… grayfia: yo vine porque me había, convencido ravel-sama, lady phenex y las chicas ya que quería razonar a goku-san.

Crrrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Todos se voltea y ven a goku ozaru muy enojado golpeándose el pecho, e incremento más su ki dispara bolas de ki poderosa de su boca. Todos cayeron al suelo por el repentino aumento de energía, del saiyajin.

(Fin de los Soundtrack BGM- y Devil May Cry 3 - Devils Never Cry)

Goku agarra a ravel y serafall en sus dos enormes manos y las aprieta fuerte cayendo algo de sangre de ambas chicas en la boca del saiyajin, obtenido adn de los clanes sitris y "fénix" (goku adquirió los poderes del dominio del agua de los sitri y hielo de serafall, y el fuego y regeneración del clan fénix.) Serafall: ahhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh goku-kun ahhhhh para, por favor ahhhh me estas partiendo los huesos las costillas ahhhhh me duele. Serafall tenía los huesos de las pierna roto al igual que todos sus otros hueso, le sale mucha sangre en todo el cuerpo… todos esta preocupados por serafall y ravel.

Ravel: ahhhhhhhh awwwwww ahhhhhhhh grhhhhhhh goku-kun goku-kun ahhhhh por favor recupera el control, no dejes que te controle un mono salvaje de esa transformación. Las chicas le gritaron para que razonara goku y tomara el control, el saiyajin ozaru se detuvo de apretarlas.

Goku ozaru las suelta, deja su forma de demonio y se queda en ozaru, el saiyajin ve como saca sus alas y van cayendo al suelo. Él ozaru dorado le brilla los ojos dorado, y las agarra para que no se muera por la caída y al tener los huesos rotos. Las baja suavemente al suelo sorprendiendo a todos incluso a las dos heridas, el saiyajin le sonríe a ellas y le pasa un poco de energía.

Goku ozaru: ravel-chan, serafall-chan lo siento por que me dejara controlar este lado animal del ozaru y las dejara tan heridas. Todos se sorprendieron de ver que el saiyajin recupero el control, y le dio algo de energía a las dos chicas diablos heridos. Serafall: no te preocupes goku ah no es tu culpa ese lado animal fue algo difícil de controlar. Ravel: es verdad goku-kun no fue tu culpa ya que no podías controlar ese lado animal, debo decir que nos apretaste muy fuerte que nos partiste los huesos.

Goku ozaru: jijji lo siento mucho chicas. Goku comenzó a brillar por una poderosa luz dorada, y también hay electricidad, el cuerpo del saiyajin ozaru se "volvió" completamente dorado y grita. Todas las chicas: ¡gokuuuuuuuui! El cuerpo del saiyajin fue rodeado por una fuerte energía luminosa y suelta relámpagos. Dentro de la mente de goku se vea a el saiyajin desnudo (es como la escena cuando goku de gt se transforma) el cuerpo de goku brilla y levanta su mano hacia el cielo y grita mientras lagrimas cae de sus ojos.

Hay mucho humo donde estaba goku, todos se estaba preguntado que esta pasado con el saiyajin. Se dispersa el humo y todos tenían los ojos y la boca abierta, al ver un hombre parado donde estaba el ozaru "ellos siente que es muy poderosa, demasiado que hasta con un dedo los puede derrotar".

Se dieron cuenta que el hombre es un adulto muy guapo su cabello crece hasta la espada. Pero no tanto como el del SSJ3 y a diferencia de sus transformaciones anteriores, el pelo es negro y con reflejos blancos, su cuerpo y cola están cubiertos de un pelaje rojizo, el contorno de sus ojos están remarcados de un color rojo y sus pupilas son amarillas. En esta transformación por alguna razón extraña el color de las prendas de ropa cambian, las muñequeras se vuelven azules, tiene pelo en el los brazos y partes del pecho es de color rojo, está en algunas partes mostrado su pecho musculoso y la espada yamato la tiene atada a la cintura

Los zapatos son azul marino con rallas negras, llevaba una cinta azul lisa. Goku camina lentamente sopla el viento y él se acerca a las dos chicas heridas, agarra a serafall que está más heridas en sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. Saca una semilla de su bolsa y se le mete en la boca a serafall para luego besar apasionadamente, pasado un poco de su poder, goku copia sus habilidades para que serafall tenga las habilidades regenerativas del saiyajin por el beso y pasó de energía. La baja suavemente después de terminar el beso y se dan cuenta que ella está completamente sonrojada y con los ojos brillado de emoción. Las chicas que vieron eso están muy celosas, de que su querido saiyajin beso a serafall.

Goku se acercó a ravel la levanta en sus brazos como a serafall, y le introduce la semilla del ermitaño en la boca, para luego besarla y hacer lo mismo que hizo con serafall. La baja y les sonríe a las chicas, provocado que se sonroje.

MI CORAZÓN ENCANTADO

Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente

A mi corazón deja encantado

Ven toma mi mano

Para huir de esta terrible obscuridad

En el instante en que te volví a encontrar

Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar

Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí

Quiero saber, si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar

Si me das tu mano te llevaré

Por un camino cubierto de luz y obscuridad

Tal vez sigues pensando en él

No puedo yo saberlo

Pero sé y entiendo que amor necesitas tú

Y el valor para pelear en mí lo hallarás

Mi corazón encantado vibra

Por el polvo de esperanza y magia

Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer

Voy a amarte para toda la vida

No me importa si aún no te intereso

Ven toma mi mano

Para huir de esta infinita obscuridad

Sin importar qué pase yo te amaré

Y quiero que por siempre a mi lado estés

No vale la pena seguir pensando en el ayer

Quiero saber, si acaso sigues tú soñando con él

En un mar de dudas me perderé

Y ya no encuentro el camino que me lleve hasta a ti

Cuando al fin me logré decidir

A confesar las cosas que siento por ti

No sé qué me lo impidió

Pero hoy voy a pelear con todo mi amor

Mi corazón encantado vibra

Por el polvo de esperanza y magia

Te voy a demostrar que el amor que siento es real

Voy a amarte para toda la vida

Qué más da, ven ya no tengas miedo

Ven toma mi mano

Y busquemos juntos la felicidad…

Goku la baja suavemente y se dan cuenta que esta toda sonrojada y le brilla los ojos de la emoción.

Ravel: goku-kun eres tú, te vez diferente y muy bien, más lindo y más fuerte.

Serafall: go-ta eres tú en verdad, te ves muy lindo y más fuerte pero que extraño ya no me duele los huelo ni esta rotos.

Goku: si soy yo chicas y en verdad lo siento mucho al romperles los huesos ravel-chan serafall-chan por no poder controlar el lado animal. Esta es mi nueva transformación llamada súper saiyajin fase 4 rojo, también tengo otra forma variada llamada súper saiyajin fase 4 dorado.

Las chicas de la nobleza de goku, Mariana phenex, grayfia y Venelana se acercaron a él lo abrazaron y besaron en la cara, la acción que hicieron las chicas sorprendió mucho a el saiyajin y a todos.

Ajuka Belcebú invoco uno de sus escáner de evil Piezas, para revisar porque es tan poderosa la pieza del saiyajin. Ajuka se acercó a goku.

Ajuka: goku-san me "dejarías" ver tu evil pieza con mi escáner de evil piezas.

Goku: está bien Ajuka-san te dejare hacer eso ya que tengo curiosidad para que es ese escáner.

Con el escáner ajuka ve dentro del cuerpo del saiyajin y se sorprendió completamente al ver que la evil pieza de goku es el rey.

Ajuka: ¿que como es posible esto, es sorprendente? dime algo ravel-san cual fue la pieza que usaste para rencarnar a goku-san y convertirlo en un demonio.

Ravel: bueno ajuka-sama yo use una pieza mutada de reina ya que las otras no fusionaron por el enorme poder de goku, solo funsiono la reina que pienso que era mutada, y porque la pregunta.

Ajuka: les diré la verdad que sorprenderá a todos como a mí y es que, la pieza de reina mutada que "introdujiste" cambio y evoluciono en una pieza de rey mutada.

-Lo que dijo Ajuka sorprendió a todos, después de haber guardado su escáner.

Goku: oiga no quiere continuar la batalla les puedo dar unas semillas para que se recupere y sigamos.

Los demonios que lucharon con goku se pusieron nerviosos y no quisieron luchar en este momento ya quería descansar y recuperarse, para quizás entrenar. Sirzechs convenció a el saiyajin para hacerlo otro día cuando haya incremento más su poder para luchar contra el saiyajin.

Todos desaparecieron después que los diablos reparo los daños causados por la batalla. Goku y los demonios desaparecieron volviendo a la mansión donde estaban.

* * *

 **Mansión phenex**

Todos aparecieron en la mansión, para descansar un poco, grayfia desactiva los círculos mágicos que mostraba la batalla.

Sirzechs: ya se me ocurre algo goku-san no te gustaría ir a la Academia Kuoh y estudiar ahí, con tu nobleza y ravel-san.

-Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo el satán rojo ya que no esperaba eso.

Goku: no lo sé ya que nunca fui a la escuela, yo había vivido en una montaña con mi abuelo cuando había llegado a la tierra de mi planeta de origen.

Todos se sorprendieron de que sea de otro planeta y de que nunca fue a la escuela.

Sirzechs: sabes goku-san te puede acompañar grayfia-chan, lady phenex, ravel-san, tu nobleza adquirida y si quiere mi mama puede al mundo humano y vivir con Tigo… también te propongo ya que el alma de uno de los herederos de sparda esta fusionados a ti, eres el líder de la mansión sparda y el clan ahora, y como tal deberías tener el apellido de sparda.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo el satán rojo, el padre de Sirzechs se acerca a él y lo golpea fuertemente por decir que el saiyajin sea el jefe de clan sparda y que su esposa vaya con goku, lo golpea y da insultos.

Goku: está bien suena interesante, eso que dices Sirzechs-san, solo que no se si las chicas me quiera acompañar o quedarse en el inframundo.

Ravel: a mí no me importa goku-kun que vayamos con Tigo a el mundo humano, y no te preocupes te ayudaremos para que aprendas más ya que lo único que sabes es leer y escribir.

Venelana Gremory: no me importa acompañarte goku-kun ya que sería muy divertido disfrutar en el mundo humano.

Mariana phenex: estoy de acuerdo con mi amiga vanelana-san y mi querida hija ravel pero también debes incluir en tu apellido Phoenix, al ser parte de la nobleza de mí querida hija cuando vayamos al mundo humano debemos decir que ese será tu apellido. Lo que dijo lady Phoenix sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a su ex esposo.

Yubelluna: no se preocupe goku-sama usted lo seguiremos haya al mundo humano.

Mihae: es verdad goku-kun nosotras no, nos importaría ir con usted a una escuela y el mundo humano.

Karlamine: goku-san no se preocupe lo protegeré con mi vida y mi espada, para desmotar mi poder como caballero.

Siris: goku-san con nosotras protegiéndole de algún enemigo, así no pasara nada malo.

Shui: cierto goku-kun nosotras además seremos más fuerte si entrenamos con usted.

Isabella: goku-san usted alguien muy poderoso, el más poderoso diablo ya que hasta superaste fácilmente a los reyes demonios, el señor phenex y gremory.

Mira: goku-sama usted tiene un poder destructivo increíble y es "increíble" el nivel de energía que tienes. Y bueno yo tengo curiosidad de cómo será esa academia kuoh.

Kira: goku- Oniisan usted es realmente increíble es muy poderoso y esta genial esa transformación. Sería muy bueno estar en la misma academia.

Meru: como dijo mi hermana goku- Oniisan usted es realmente increíble y poderoso, quiero jugar con usted y que estemos todos juntos.

Bürent: goku-san es usted muy fuerte y se ve bien en esa transformación que obtuvo te ves muy lindo.

Shuriya: goku-sama no se preocupe todas nosotras le enseñaremos para que aprenda.

Villent: goku-kun es usted increíble al tener tanto poder y ahora eres un jefe de clan.

Ni: vaya goku-kun usted tiene un nivel de poder igual a un dragón o superior ya que supero a demonios poderosos.

Li: mi hermana tiene razón, goku-san usted tiene un nivel de poder increíble.

Grayfia Lucifuge: yo arreglare eso para ir también con goku-san, pero antes debo encargarme de unos asuntos con Sirzechs-sama.

Sirzechs se puso muy nervioso sabiendo que Grayfia lo regañara fuertemente por ser flojo con los deberes.

Serafall: awww muff muff no es justo yo también quisiera ir con mi querido go-ta y visitar a mi querida so-ta. Grayfia la mira y le sonríe causado que le dé mucho nervios y miedo ya que está emitiendo un aura azul.

* * *

 **Consejo estudiantil kuoh**

Souna sitri sintió una sensación extraña como si algo muy malo van a pasar que va provocar que este muy avergonzada.

"Tsubaki vio a su rey y se pregunta por esta algo nerviosa y sudado, ella piensa que está preocupada". Tsubaki: kaichou le pasa algo se ve muy nerviosa, acaso le paso algo a usted par a estar así.

Souna: no lo sé tsubaki sentir algo extraño que me dice que van a pasar algo que me podrá muy nerviosa.

* * *

 **Devuelta en la mansión**

Goku: bueno pero yo puedo hacer algo para que serafall, no tenga que hacer el trabajo de leviathan ya que yo aria una copia de ella y ella viene con migo. Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo el saiyajin, y serafall se emocionó mucho de poder esta goku y poder hacer sus espectáculos de chica mágica.

Grayfia: está bien goku-san si en verdad puedes crear una copia de serafall-sama que haga su trabajo está bien.

Goku: yo si lo puedo hacer así que no te preocupes grayfia-san jajaja.

Goku concentra su ki en sus manos y dispara una poderosa energía a un lado, la energía materializa a una copia de serafall con traje negro y que es inteligente.

Goku: vez grayfia-san yo si pude crear una copia de serafall-chan, solo que esta copia la hice más inteligente.

Grayfia acepto lo que le dijo el saiyajin al darse cuenta que esa copia es más inteligente, y servirá.

Goku: Bueno ahora que hice la copia de serafall yo tengo, algo de curiosidad de cómo es esa casa de sparda, así que iré ahora mismo. desaparecieron las chicas con goku, dejado a grayfia, los mauos la copia de serafall y los señores gremory y phenex.

Señor gremory: Sirzechs porque hiciste una idiotes como esa al decirle que vaya al mundo humano y que sea el jefe del sparda el más poderoso clan diablo. Sirzechs: yo lo hice padre ya que al tener el alma de uno de los hijos de sparda eso lo hace jefe del clan, y yo le dije que fuera al mundo humano para que aprenda.

El padre de Sirzechs se sorprendió al ver que su hijo hablaba seriamente y no he broma, acepto lo que acaba de decir.

Sirzechs: yo tengo una gran idea que nos dará mucho dinero, y esa es hacer publicidad de goku-san en cosas como videojuegos, programas de televisión, figuras de acción etc. A todos le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza al darse cuenta que el diablo de cabello rojo quiere hacer dinero con goku.

* * *

 **Comienza el capitulo**

 **Mansión phenex**

Lord Gremory: ahora dime sirzech cual rayos, es tu idea de comercializar y tener dinero por ese mono.

Lord Phoenix: no puedo creer el nivel de poder que tiene ese bastardo de goku, nos humillo de una forma terrible además de quedarse con mi esposa, la esposa de gremory-san y la nobleza del riser además de quedarse con leviatán-sama.

Falbium Asmodeo: serafall-san quedó completamente enamorada de ese diablo, y ahora que hiso copia de ella para que, la real este con él. Es muy seguro que ahora estará enamorada del más.

Ajuka Belcebú: no puedo creerlo, esta es la primera vez que ella sea ha enamorado de él, lo que más me sorprendió es ver que ese diablo reencarnado tiene una pieza de rey evolucionada mutada.

Sirzechs Lucifer: ella está enamorada de ese diablo, como ravel-san -pero bueno lo que aremos es crear figuras de goku, programas de él, video juegos, mangas y otra cosa. Con eso ganaremos una gran cantidad de recurso, ya que los diablos de los 72 pilares serán "fanáticos" de él y querrá saber del demonio que derroto a los Cuatro grandes Satanes.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo el diablo carmesí, grayfia le dan un fuerte golpe en el estómago por ocurrirse algo como eso tan a la ligera.

Grayfia: oh vaya parece que Sirzechs-sama dices algunas idioteces, quizás merezca un pequeño castigo para que aprenda la lección.

Sirzechs: nooooooo espera Grayfia-chan no lo hagas, además es una buena idea para que suba las inversiones, además de que podrás ir con goku-san estado con él.

Grayfia tiene un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, ella volvió a estar seria y le empezó a dar una paliza haciéndolo llorar a el diablo de cabello rojo como una niña. Todos ven la escena y le sale una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza, al ver como lo hace sufrir.

Sirzechs: awwwwww noooo ahhhhh me duele, todo mi cuerpo te pasaste al golpearme tan fuerte grayfia-chan.

Grayfia: necesitaba aprender la lección Sirzechs-sama, ya que usted no ha hecho su trabajo.

 **Pensamiento Sirzechs: no importa "todavía" seguiré con lo que planeo hacer, y asi ganaremos gran cantidad de recursos por ese diablo.**

* * *

 **Mansión de sparda**

Goku se encargó de revisar la mansión más grande del mundo demoniaco, el saiyajin descubrió con las chicas en una parte escondida de la mansión una piezas de ajedrez de color azul.

Goku agarra la carta que estaba sobre la pieza de ajedrez, decio leerlo en voz alta para que lo escuchara las chicas, lo que tiene que decir.

* * *

 **Carta de sparda**

 **Hola vergil y dante si "están" leyendo esta carta, quiere decir que fui asesinado por uno de los sirvientes mundus al igual que vuestra madre, mi querida esposa eva.**

 **No pensé que mundus nos atacaría enviado a sus sirvientes diablos poderosos, al estar encerrado cuando lo selle hace miles de años.**

 **Sé que alguno de ustedes dos se preguntara que son esas extraña pieza de ajedrez, bueno esas son unas supere vil pieza que me esmere en crear para entregar a alguno de ustedes. Describí por su adn que el único compatible para usarlo era vergil, al cumplir 18 años.**

 **Estas piezas son unas piezas especiales creadas por mí, que incrementara la fuerza. Velocidad, poder, sentido de batalla, curación, defensa superior y entender cualquier idioma.**

 **Estas piezas son el doble de fuerte que la simples evil pieza dándoles al usuario que le introduce más poder. Espero que les dé un buen uso a estas pieza vergil, eso fue todo.**

 **Goku y las chicas se sorprendieron por tal piezas superiores, a las normales evl pieza. Goku agarra la piza de rey introduciéndola dentro de su pecho e incrementado su nivel de poder increíblemente más que antes… el saiyajin dejo de usar la transformación de super saiyajin 4, volviendo al estado base del saiyajin.**

 **Las otras piezas las guardo dentro de la dimensión de bolsillo, y saco las tres piezas de rey que le había regalado Ajuka Beelzebub. La piezas se fusionaron con las que tenía, dando un pequeño aumento de poder al saiyajin.**

 **Goku: bueno chicas ya que me encargue y revise la información de todo los libros de aquí, obteniendo muy buena información, colocare una barrera en la mansión y nos vamos directo al mundo humano.**

 **Goku antes de irse le repara a serafall su traje de chica mágica fácilmente con sus nuevas habilidades.**

 **Todas las chicas: está bien goku-kun/san/sama ya que obtuviste la información que necesitabas aquí, es mejor irnos al mundo humano.**

 **Goku invoca un enorme círculo de transporte debajo de todos, desaparece de la mansión de sparda, dejado el lugar solo.**

* * *

 **Cerca de la escuela kuoh**

Goku y las chicas salieron del círculo mágico, el saiyajin se sorprendió al ver que este mundo humano es diferente al de su mundo original. Ya que se dio cuenta, que la tecnología no es tan avanzada como la de su universo de origen.

Goku: oh vaya, este mundo no es tan avanzado como el que yo vengo.

Ravel: si este mundo es muy diferente al de dónde vienes, ya que aquí la tecnología no es tan avanzada.

Venelana Gremory: por cierto goku-kun como es el mundo de dónde vienes ya que tenemos curiosidad de cómo es, ese mundo.

Goku les cuenta como es su mundo de origen, sorprendiéndolas y diciéndoles que las llevarías a su mundo de origen para que lo conozca.

Mariana phenex: ahora debemos buscar la academia kuoh e inscribirnos.

Yubelluna: lo ayudaremos goku-sama para que aprenda cuando empecemos a estudiar.

Mihae: Goku-san nosotras le seremos de mucha ayudándole a estudiar y entrenar.

Karlamine: Goku-kun como demostró que es tan fuerte no ha pensado he entrenarnos. Para incrementar nuestras habilidades, para así ser más fuertes que antes.

Siris: Es cierto ya que aunque hayamos aunque aumentado nuestro poder gracias goku-san.

Shui: Goku-sama su poder se incrementó aun mas con esa transformación, es más fuerte que antes.

Isabela: Goku-san me pregunto porque usted nunca fue a una escuela, a aprender en su mundo de origen.

Mira: Goku-sama espero que me pueda entrenar para ser más fuerte, para mejorar mis habilidades.

Kira: Espero terminar en el mismo salo que goku-onii-san y meru- onee-san ya eso sería muy divertido.

Meru: yo también espero estar en el mismo salón que goku-onii-san y kira- onee-san.

Bürent: yo quiero estar también en el mismo salón que goku-kun, darle ricas comidas en los receso.

Shuriya: espero disfrutar de nuestros días escolares con el querido goku-kun, que es nuestro amo.

Ni: yo quiero disfrutar de estar con goku-san y mi hermana gemela nyaa, ya que sería entretenido ayudarle.

Li: yo estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana nyaa ya que yo también quiero disfrutar estar con goku-sama en la escuela.

Marion: goku-sama es un honor muy grande estudiar en la misma escuela, que usted.

Serafall: ya quiero llegar inscribirme, y darle una sorpresa a mi querida sona estoy feliz de poder estar con mi querido go-tan.

Goku: si verdad debemos inscribirnos para luego buscar una casa y entrenar.

Al entrar en el campus de la escuela kuoh, fueron recibidos por varias miradas y murmullos de los estudiantes masculinos y femeninos. Los chicos estaban muy celosos al ver todas esas hermosas chicas acompañado al saiyajin, tenía ganas de darle una paliza… las chicas tenía algo de celos al ver a ese chico guapo que entro con esas hermosas chicas.

Alumno de kuoh 1: quien rayos ese chico suertudo con todas esas hermosuras de chicas que lo acompaña.

Alumno de kuoh 2: bastardo suertudo con peinado ridículo andado con un monto de hermosa chicas, acaso será un nuevo estudiante.

Alumno de kuoh 3: lo que faltaba que llegue un chico lindo, con el que se enamoraron las chicas.

Goku uso algo de su ki rodeándolo una aura en forma de un dragón negro, que provoco que se asustara los chicos. Las chicas se enamoraron un poco más y estaba sonrojadas, de ver que es un buen hombre.

Chica kuoh 1: quien será ese lindo chico, me pregunto quién es y quienes son esas chicas que lo acompañaron.

Chica kuoh 2: espero que sea un nuevo estudiante ese lindo chico, ya que sería una cosa muy buena para venir al colegio.

Chica kuoh 3: ya quiero saber su nombre, de ese lindo chico y quienes son todas ellas.

Mientras goku y sus chicas queridas se dio cuenta, que tres chicos idiotas y pervertidos se pelea tratado de espiar en el vestuario de las chicas del club de Kendo. Decidió darles un escarmiento y asustarlo, dándole su merecido por espiar a las chicas.

Goku se acercó a los tres asqueroso pervertidos y los patea fuertemente, para luego darles muchos fuerte golpe y enviarlos a unos árboles cercanos y destruyéndolos. Lo que hiso el saiyajin asusto mucho y puso nerviosos a muchos chicos, las chica estaba ahora más enamoradas y sonrojadas del saiyajin al darse cuenta que no es un pervertido y le importa la chicas.

Goku: ¡Saben idiotas está muy mal espiar a las chicas mientras se cambia!

Goku tapa el agujero invocado una tabla muy resistente, eso enojo mucho a los tres parásitos que se pararon "todavía" heridos. Goku escucho como viene corriendo las hermosas chicas del club de kendo, se dio cuenta que quería escapar el trio ya que está muy asustados… antes de que pudiera correr "rápido" goku los atrapa rápido a una velocidad muy rápida superior a la de la luz para el ojo humano, el saiyajin los amarran con una cuerda en el estómago a los tres.

Las chicas que acompañaba al saiyajin se dieron cuenta, que el saiyajin se movió a una velocidad que no pudieron seguir con sus ojos. La pequeña koneko que estaba cerca se dio cuenta que no le pudo seguir sus movimientos que hiso con sus ojos, estado completamente sorprendida.

 **Pensamiento de koneko: vaya poder y fuerza que tiene, el en verdad es son goku estoy feliz de poder conocerlo es sorprendente ya que no lo pudo seguir sus movimientos y velocidad.**

Club de kendo: ¡otra vez ustedes trio de asqueroso pervertidos! como se atreve a querer espiarnos, y mucha gracias a ti por detener a esos pervertidos repugnantes por cierto cómo te llamas ya que queremos saber el nombre tuyo.

Goku: jajaja que puedo decir era repúgnate lo que hacia esos tres al espiar a lindas chicas mientras se cambia, y mi nombre ES SON GOKU es un gusto conocer todas estas hermosas chicas.

Las chicas se sonrojaron de la emoción por el cumplido del saiyajin criado en la tierra, no esperaba que un chico tan guapo no fuera pervertido y les diera su merecido al trio pervertido.

Katase: gracias goku-kun eres un chico amable y justo al darles su merecido a esos tres pervertidos. Por cierto yo me llamo katase de 2-A.

Murayama: ¿goku-kun acaso eres un nuevo estudiante? que se inscribe en kuoh, ya que sería algo muy bueno que alguien como tu defienda a las chicas de esos pervertidos que les gusta espiar, y como eres fuerte nos serias de ayuda. Yo me llamo Murayama de la misma clase que katase es gusto conocerte, y verdad chicas que él nos ayudaría dándoles su merecido a esos asquerosos pervertidos.

Chicas del club de kendo: ¡Si es cierto lo que dice Murayama-san si nos ayudas no tendríamos! Que soportar más a esos asquerosos pervertidos.

Goku: está bien chicas las cuidare de esos pervertidos asquerosos, para que no las espié ya que yo me inscribiré hoy a la escuela.

Las chicas se emocionaron gritado emocionadas para luego acercarse a los pervertidos y golpearlos con sus armas dejándolos más heridos que antes.

Goku se dio cuenta que una de las hermosas chicas de club de kendo con el nombre de katase; es una hermosa chica de 16 años de cabello color salmón, ojos color salmón, tetas talla C. usa un traje kendo blanco as medidas del cuerpo de Katase son B78.5-W65-H79 cm. (B31-W26-H31.).

Murayama es una hermosa jovencita de 16 años su cabello es castaño y tiene su cabello en dos coletas teniendo un lazo rojo, ojos color ámbar usa el traje de kendo. Sus tetas su talla D las medidas del cuerpo de Murayama son B84-W70-H81 cm. (B33-W28-H32 pulgadas.

Matsuda: maldito chico raro con pelo extraño, por culpa de él no podremos verlas cambiar.

Motohama: ese idiota nos causó que nos diera una paliza y nos dañó mucho, nos las pagara ese chico extraño que ahora se quedara con las chicas al ser guapo.

Issei: ¡nooooo mi sueño de harem y de tener muchas lindas chicas, no se va a poder cumplir mi sueño veo como se aleja! Estúpido bastardo me las pagaras te daremos una paliza.

Las chicas los ignoraron a las basura y se fueron del lugar, entrado de nuevo dentro del club de kendo, goku y las que lo acompaña fueron caminado hasta que escucharon algo.

Desconocida: espera goku-san yo quiero hablar con Tigo.

Goku y las chicas se dieron cuenta que una pequeña chica hermosa de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella viste el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, aunque sin la capa de los hombros.

Goku: hola soy son goku y tu cómo te llamas hermosa chica ya que siento que no eres humana.

Koneko: ¡Es un placer conocerle goku-sama yo me llamo Koneko Tojo soy una diablo y Nekomat! yo soy la torre, de rias gremory uno de los dos demonios que domina kouh. Aparte del clan sitri, yo quiero por favor que me entrenes para ser más fuerte ya que yo te admire desde pequeña.

Goku: Esta bien koneko-chan yo te entrenare ya que veo algo especial en ti, escucha "búscame" luego y te entrenare yo sé que tu podrás hacerte fuerte. Eres una diablita gato muy linda y adorable nos vemos.

Koneko se sonrojo ya que está emocionada esperado para entrenar con el saiyajin, ella se despide del saiyajin esperado que termine las clases.

Dos hermosa chicas que estaba viendo desde un edificio vejo, la escena que pasó con los pervertidos y koneko. Las dos chicas son las dos damas de kouh academia las dos hermosas chicas, akeno y rias. Estaba viendo muy interesadas al diablo que es acompañado por las chicas, rias y akeno esta sorprendidas al ver a la madre de rias y la hermana de souna, serafall preguntándose que hace ahí.

Rias: no lo puedo creer es verdad mi mama, se divorció de mi padre y se fue con ese diablo. Y no solo eso que mi torre koneko está pensado mucho en ese goku, hasta le dio una paliza brutal a mi peón issei, aunque yo sea un diablo de un clan famoso y sea fuerte no tu ni yo vimos sus movimientos.

Akeno: es verdad buchou el poder de ese tipo es sorprendente ya que supera a los mauos.

* * *

 **Oficina del directo kuoh**

Goku y las chicas entraron dentro de la oficina del director, entregado sus papeles para inscribirse.

Director: así que señor goku sparda phenex usted y las chicas que se inscribirá en esta prestigiosa escuela. Ya que está firmado su inscripciones aquí esta sus uniformes a la medida que usa a partir de mañana, tiene que venir temprano y su clase es la 2-A.

Goku: está bien gracias director por la información, ahora debo irme a buscar algo importante.

Goku y las chicas sale de la oficina del director, ya que se inscribieron.

* * *

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Goku y las chicas toca la puerta del consejo estudiantil, esperado que les responda.

Sona: tsubaki me harías el favor de abrir, y ver quién es.

Tsubaki: en seguida kaichou, quien será.

La chica abre la puerta y entra una sonriente serafall que corre hacia su hermana y la abraza cariñosamente. Esta está muy sorprendida y nerviosa al ver a su hermana mayor, se dio cuenta que está el saiyajin y otros demonios.

Serafall: oh mi querida sona-tan te extrañe y ahora gracias a mi querido goku-kun podremos estar juntos.

Souna: p-pero onee-san que haces aquí deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo como mauo, no estar en el mundo humano.

Serafall: pero que dices tú, sona-chan yo ahora estoy libre de mi trabajo ya que goku-kun hiso una copia.

Sona: (suspira) dejado eso de lado quien rayos es el que te acompaña, ya que yo ya se me los nombres de las ex nobleza de riser phenex y la madre de rias venelana, así quien eres tú.

Goku: hola sona sitri es un placer y un honor conocer a hermosa chica diablo noble inteligente, yo soy son goku phenex sparda.

La hermosa chica Sona es una joven, aparentemente de la misma edad de Rias, de cabello negro y corto, y de ojos Violetas. Ella lleva un par de gafas de color rojo y el uniforma escolar distintivo de las chicas de la Academia Kuoh. Las medidas del cuerpo de Sona son B77-W57-H83 cm. Y su altura es de 166 cm. –tenía un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas al ver tales modales y buena actitud, lo que no sabe souna es que vergil guio a goku de cómo hablar a ella y darles una paliza a los asquerosos pervertidos humanos.

Sona: estoy algo sorprendida por tu actitud pero bueno es mejor si se presentas mi nobleza y los conozcas.

Tsubaki Shinra: es un placer conocerlo goku-sama yo soy Tsubaki Shinra soy la Reina de kaichou.

-Goku se dio cuenta Tsubaki es una mujer hermosa de 1,70 cm. de altura con el pelo negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Tiene un flequillo abierto heterocrómico y con un ojo violeta a la izquierda y un ojo derecho de color marrón claro. Utiliza el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, aunque también lleva gafas azules (semi-montura con cristales cuadrados).

Tsubasa Yura: es un honor conocerlo goku-sama yo soy Tsubasa Yura, soy la torre de sona-sama yo no pensé que existiera.

El saiyajin se dio cuenta que Tsubasa Yura es una hermosa chica alta con pelo azul, hasta los hombros y ojos a juego. Ella tiene el aspecto básico de una luchadora, y tiene una cara bishounen.

Tomoe Meguri: yo me llamo Tomoe Meguri estoy feliz de conocerlo goku-sama yo soy el de caballero de kaichou.

Goku se fijó que Meguri es una hermosa con el pelo rojizo y ojos marrones. Su cabello cuenta con flequillo y una antena que sobresale de la parte superior.

Reya Kusaka: es un placer conocerlo a usted goku-san yo me llamo Reya Kusaka soy una de los obispo de sona-sama, estoy feliz de conocerlo.

Goku se dio cuenta que Reya Kusaka, que Kusaka es una hermosa chica delgada con el pelo marrón largo que termina en dos trenzas cortas y ojos a juego. Ella también lleva una cinta azul.

Momo Hanakai: hola goku-kun yo soy Momo Hanakai es un gusto conocerlo, yo no pensé que existiera yo soy otro Obispo de sona-sama.

El saiyajin vio que momo hanakai es una hermosa niña con el pelo de color blanco los ojos azules y verdes. Lleva el uniforme femenino kuoh.

Ruruko Nimura: goku-sama yo lo admiro a usted desde pequeña en mi niñez, cuando veía dragón ball. Yo me llamo Ruruko Nimura soy el peón de sona-sama.

Se fijó de que la hermosa chica De corta edad, pequeña con el pelo castaño en dos coletas y los ojos verdes. Su cabello tiene un par de clips de color verde.

Saji Genshirou: soy Saji Genshirou el último peón de souna-sama ya que uso cuatro piezas.

Goku: vaya debo decir que tienes una interesante nobleza, como estas lindas chicas son muy hermosas al igual que su amo que es una hermosa diablita, si las entrenaras su poder "incrementaría".

Las chicas de la nobleza de sona se sonrojaron completamente por las palabras que le dijo el saiyajin, sona también tenía un tinte rojo en sus mejillas. Saji al ver que el diablo saiyajin esta coqueteado con su amada kaichou se enojó mucho dándole muchos celos.

 **Pensamiento Saji: cómo es posible que este asqueroso mono diablo, se le ocurre coquetear a mi amada sona-sama maldito bastardo.**

Sona: tos, tos escucha goku-san no te importaría tener una partida de ajedrez con migo.

Goku está pensado preguntándoles a los que está dentro de su cuerpo, para saber si aceptar.

 **Goku pensado: oiga Shenlong, gran rojo, vergil, Ddragus y Edrases que debería hacer yo debería jugar con sona-chan al ajedrez.**

 **Shenlong: juega al ajedrez con esa chica diablo, nosotros te guiaremos para que sepas como jugar.**

 **Gran rojo: es verdad lo que dice Shenlong te ayudaremos y daremos información y consejos.**

 **Vergil: yo te guiare goku dándote consejos para jugar con sona, así no te costara.**

 **Ddragus: te deseo suerte goku-san sé que podrás ganar por el consejo de ellos.**

 **Edrases: cierto buena suerte goku-san, sigue los consejos y ganaras.**

 **Goku: está bien chicos seguiré yo escuchare sus consejo para jugar ese juego, ya que tengo curiosidad.**

 **Todos: está bien goku-san tú le podrás ganar a sona.**

 **Goku: está bien sona-san vamos a jugar ya que tengo curiosidad de ese juego.**

Goku y sona se sienta en una de las sillas, preparándose para el juego, sona invoca un tablero de ajedrez y las piezas.

Sona: Goku-san que color quieres elegir en el juego.

Goku: yo usare las piezas de color negro.

Entonces yo are el primer movimiento- le dijo la hermosa heredera del clan sitri.

Estuvieron jugado unos minutos y todos esta sorprendidos al ver que goku se la pone difícil a sona, la heredera sitri lo tiene difícil ya que esta acorralada su rey blanco.

 **Pensamiento de sona** : increíble goku-san me acorralo, ya que no importa que movimiento haga estoy en jaque.

Jaque mate sona yo gano- le dice el saiyajin a la heredera sitri. El saiyajin mueve la pieza de la reina negra acorralado al rey blanco que estaba arrinconado por dos torres y un alfil, haciéndole el jaque mate.

Sona está sorprendida al igual que todos al ver que le gano, a sona sitri una de las mejores jugadores de ajedrez e inteligente.

Sona: increíble te felicito goku-san eres un gran jugador ya que me acorralaste, espero tener otra partida pronto.

 **Pensamiento de sona: él es la segunda persona que me ha derrotado jugado ajedrez, parece que conocí a la persona que me interesa para ser mi esposo.**

Goku: gracias sona fue una buena partida, siendo entretenido bueno nos vemos mañana cuando comience la clase, bueno chicas vamos a buscar una casa adiós sona-san.

Serafall: ¿que ya nos vamos? pero quería estar un poco más con mi querida sona-tan.

Sona: espero que nos volvamos a ver, y mi cuentes que eres.

Goku: está bien chicas se lo contare mañana cuando empiece la clase. Nos vemos.

Goku sujeto a las chicas desapareciendo usado el kai kai, dejado sorprendidos a los miembros de la nobleza de la heredera sitri.

Sona: increíble desapareció usado una técnica, en vez de usar un circulo de transporte.

Sona sonrió ya sabiendo que consiguió a la persona indicada para ser su pareja, su nobleza ve que está sonriendo y mostrado una cara seria. Ellos piensan porque está sonriendo su ama.

Tsubakai: que le pasa kaichou, porque esta tan feliz, encontró algo interesante.

Sona: parece que encontré por fin a la persona que me derroto, y puede ser mi pareja para casarme.

Quedaron sorprendidos por la declaración de su ama ya que estaría celosas las chicas, que salga solo ella con goku, el único que estaba enojado internamente es saji ya que su amada está enamorada e interesada del saiyajin.

 **Pensamiento de saji: porque tenía ese bastardo que ganarle a mi querida kaichou, si pudiera ganarle ella se fijaría en mí y me dejaría ser su pareja.**

* * *

 **Entrada de la academia kuoh**

La pequeña y adorable koneko estaba esperado a goku, estado parada en el muro en el rostro estaba algo sonrojada la hermosa chica que no muestra emociones en el rostro.

Goku y las chicas aparece sorprendiendo a koneko, y a rias yuki kiba y akeno que estaba espiado que hacia koneko ahí.

Goku: hola koneko-chan vámonos ya que vamos a entrenar, sujétate a mí para que vayamos a un lugar.

Koneko: está bien goku-san vamos quiero ir con Tigo, a entrenar vámonos.

Koneko se sujeta al saiyajin desapareciendo junto a las chicas que lo acompañaba, salieron de su escondite rias, akeno y yuki quienes no pudieron detener a koneko de irse con el saiyajin. Estaba preocupadas que les hicieran algo a la pequeña koneko el saiyajin.

Rias: rayos en que estaba pensado koneko al irse con ese extraño, no se dan cuenta que no sabemos si es peligroso.

Akeno: ara, ara, ara en que estaba pensado la pequeña para irse con ese chico, será que quiere morir por él.

Yuki kiba: es extraño que koneko-san haga esto de irse con un extraño como él.

Los tres se preocupaba pensado conde fue koneko con el saiyajin, criado en la tierra.

* * *

 **Bosque fuera de kouh**

Goku y las chicas aparece en las afueras del kuoh en un bosque hermoso, y solitario de humanos. Las chicas están sorprendidas de terminar en un bosque por la técnica del saiyajin criado en la tierra.

Goku saca la capsula que tiene la enorme casa, sorprendiendo mucho a las chicas diablo al ver que salió una enorme casa de la capsula.

Goku ya está empacadas las cosas chicas en esta casa donde viviremos, bueno antes de empezar el entrenamiento tengo que llamar a alguien que venga.

Todas: y quien es ese que vas llamar goku-kun/san/sama.

Goku saca su celular moderno, marcado el número de ophis y lilith, sonado.

Ophis y lilith: si hola quien llama a nosotras, espero que no llame para molestar por que las pagara.

Goku: hola ophis-chan y lilith-chan soy goku, las llame para que venga aquí donde estoy para empezar el entrenamiento.

Las chicas después de escuchar a goku colgaron el teléfono, y desapareciendo dejado goku preguntado que hace.

Aparece un círculo mágico de color morado oscuro y sale, ophis, lilith y Le Fay Pendragon. La maga Le Fay Pendragon está feliz deber en persona a la persona que vieron en el holograma, ella le había insistido a ophis y lilith para que la llevara.

Goku se dio cuenta que ophis y lilith esta acompañadas por: Una chica linda, extranjera de 17 años con un cuerpo delgado, largo hasta los hombros pelo rubio y ojos azules; que parece ser alrededor de la misma edad que un estudiante medio. Su atuendo consiste en un vestido maga-como con un enorme sombrero azul con un lazo negro y las estrellas amarillas y capa a juego con flores de color rosa y un interior blanco.

Ophis: lo siento mucho goku-san yo no sabía que eras tú el que nos llamaba por teléfono, y esta chica que nos acompañaba es Le Fay Pendragon. Uno de sus ancestro fuero la maga Morgan le Fay y Rey Arturo, tuvimos que traerla ya que nos insistió mucho.

Lilith: lo siento mucho goku-sama no sabíamos que era usted el que nos llamó, ya que es la primera vez que usamos estos teléfonos.

Tranquilas chicas yo no estoy enojado con ustedes además, como ustedes no sabía cómo usar un teléfono y no pensaron que era yo. Déjame presentarme hola soy son goku es un placer conocerte y cómo te llamas. El saiyajin hace su famoso saludo de goku, y dan su famosa sonrisa amigable de goku, eso provoco que las chicas que iba a entrenar se sonrojara salvajemente.

Le Fay Pendragon: hola goku-sama es un gusto conocerte yo me llamo Le Fay Pendragon, lo siento si vine a molestar pero es que quería venir a conocerte.

A mí no me importa que hallas venido Le Fay-chan ya que no me parece malo eso, si quieres puedes entrenar con las otras chicas.

Goku sonríe para luego acariciar en la cabeza, a la linda Le Fay Pendragon eso provoco que las chicas tuvieran celos por el cariño que solo le dio a la maga. Goku se dio cuenta de eso y también les dio cariño a las demás chicas, que les gusto que su amado saiya les de amor cariño.

Goku: chicas ahora mismo les creare unas ropas pesada paraqué se acostumbre a llevar este tipo de ropas especiales, solo se las quitara para comer y dormir. Goku invoca una ropas especiales como las que usaba para entrenar con kaio-sama, y también las hizo resistente para que no se dañara las chica, tiene el kanji de son goku en la espalda.

Goku le entrego los traje que se parece a los que usaba en dragón ball z, las botas, pulseras pesadas. El saiyajin les explico que esos trajes pesa 20 toneladas, ya que si les ponía más peso no lo aguantaría, hasta que se acostumbre a ese peso. Las pulsera tiene un peso de 10 cada una, las botas pesa 35 toneladas.

Goku se volteo para darles privacidad a las chicas, el saiyajin se concentró para crear tres copias de él. Las chicas le avisaron al saiyajin que ya se había cambiado, se sorprendieron al ver tres copias del saiyajin saludándolas.

Bueno chicas ya que ahora tiene puesto esos trajes, quiero que haga unos ejercicios sencillos que sería hacer 30 flexiones descanse después de hacer esa lagartijas para después haga flexiones. También use estas mancuernas para incrementar sus fuerzas, luego den 6 vueltas al bosque para regresar aquí.

Goku les entrega las mancuernas que invoco de diferentes colores que pesa diez toneladas, las chicas estaba sorprendidas por los ejercicios que les envió el saiyajin de pelo de punta.

¡Bien ahora atáqueme ustedes tres copias transfórmese en súper saiyajin! – les dice el saiyajin criado en la tierra mostrado una cara seria, después de crear una poderosa barrera, que proteja donde esta ellos.

Copias de goku: Rahhhhhhhhhh haaaaaaaaaa rahhhhhhh. –las copias de goku al estar transformándose sorprendieron mucho a las chicas y asustaron a los seres sobrenaturales, los angeles, los Ángeles caídos, demonios y otras criaturas… Aunque este la poderosa barrera todavía se puede sentir la energía poderosa que expulsa las copia, provocado que se asuste todos que cambie el clima y también la energía se siente en el planeta haciendo que tiemble los edificios, halla huracanes y maremotos.

La energía se sentía fuera en los demás planetas cerca del planeta tierra.

Goku: Bueno empecemos esto ya que demostrare mis poder superándolo, sin usar el súper saiyajin rahhhhhhh haaaa. Goku es rodeado por una aura blanco con dorado estado en el estado más allá de dios, goku truena sus dedos y mueve su cuello sonriendo divertido de luchar con copias usado fase 1, 2 y 3 del súper saiyajin.

Goku voló a donde esta las copias golpeado a uno mándalo a volar, las otras dos copias atacaron a goku el saiyajin bloquea sus ataque para luego lazarle una bola de ki. La otra copia aparece detrás del saiyajin usado la teletransportacion junta sus manos dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda al saiyajin y tirándolo al suelo, cerca de donde entrenaba las chicas.

Goku: auch jajaja eso fue un buen ataque sorpresa, que me diste. – sale goku con algunas heridas y rasguños en el cuerpo.

Goku les dispara múltiples bolas de ki a las copias en súper saiyajin 1 y 2, ellos las bloquea disparado algunas bolas de ki provocado explosiones. Goku desaparece apareciendo cerca de la copia que está en súper saiyajin 3.

Goku: toma esto tap, tap, tap tanp haa. Goku le dan fuertes golpes a su copia que la copia bloque golpeado con sus puños u hombro, los fuertes golpes que se daba provocaba fuertes ondas de choques.

Las dos copias aprovecha atacado a goku enviándole poderosos ataques de ki. Goku copia 1: ¡Relámpago del Dragón! ¡Lluvia eléctrica! – la primera copia crea un poderoso ataque enviándolo de sus manos, para luego hacer que este nublado y salga de las nubes una poderosa lluvia eléctrica fusionada con el ataque. El ataque fusionado formo un poderoso dragón de electricidad, que ruge fuertemente y se escucha en todo el planeta.

Goku copia 2: ¡dragón de fuego! ¡Kaaa-meeeee-haaaa-meeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Los ataques de las copias se combinan dándole más poder al ataque de copia uno, el ataque va hacia goku.

Goku copia 3 sujeta fuertemente al saiyajin para que reciba el poderoso ataque directo.

Goku: oye, oye, oye suéltame. Goku copia 3: no te soltare hacia que recibe este ataque directo.

El ataque los atravesó en el pecho a ambos dejándolos muy heridos y tirándolos al suelo.

Goku: jajajaja vaya lo pensaste muy bien al hacer eso, y sujetarme para que lo recibiéramos.

Goku copia 3: es para dejarte herido, por eso te sujete y lo recibiéramos.

El cuerpo de goku está muy herido chorado sangre, el regenera la herida usado la habilidad de goma eléctrica recuperándose aunque todavía tiene heridas y sangre que todavía sale.

Goku se levanta concentra algo de energía y acaba la copia que esta inconsciente y absorbiéndolo su copia dentro de su cuerpo. Goku se limpia algo de sangre cerca de su cachete, para luego sonreír y concentrar energía.

Goku: vamos a hacer esto más interesante use su máximo poder y demuéstreme su poder de súper saiyajin 4. Rahhhhhhh haaaaaa. -el cuerpo del saiyajin brilla cubriéndose de una energía azul celeste que desaparece, y goku ahora tiene su cabello azul celeste al igual que sus ojos y cola, una aura de energía del mismo color lo cumbre.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver el sorprendente incremento de energía del saiyajin, ya que siente una energía divina de un dios en goku.

Goku sonríe y le desaparece el aura, pero todavía se siente, y las chicas se pregunta qué ara el saiyajin.

Goku: estaba pensado usar esto y perfeccionarlo para usarlo con bills-sama cuando regrese y luchar con él. Haaaaaaaaaa rahhhhh kaio ken. Las chicas sienten un aumento de energía masiva del saiyajin, que incrementa su poder.

* * *

 **Cielo**

Todos los Ángeles y serafines están sorprendidos por esa enorme energía divina que siente y se pregunta si es su padre, ya que esa energía se siente cálida pura.

Los arcángeles miguel y Gabriel tranquilizaron a sus hermanos y hermanas, diciéndole que puede que ese sea su querido padre.

Female Miguel: No hay ninguna duda hermana Gabriel ese poderosa energía divina es nuestro padre.

Gabriel: ¡tenemos que ir y buscarlo ahora mismo hermana mayor vamos ya que no quiero que lo mate!

Female Miguel: si te entiendo vámonos a buscarlo para traerlo y devolverle sus recuerdos.

Las dos hermosas arcángeles desaparece en una luz dorada fuerte, a buscar a el saiyajin.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Oculta Club de Investigación**

Las tres diablo femenino y el inútil pervertidos esta tranquilos relajados, enviándoles los contratos qua hacer el pervertido de issei a humanos.

El pervertido inútil se iba a ir a hacer los contratos, hasta que sintieron toda una enorme energía que los tiros al suelo, y esta aumentados a cada minuto. Se dan cuenta que esa energía los supera de una forma impresionante siendo una gran diferencias entre una hormiga y un león.

Todos se preguntan de quienes son esas energías poderosas que supera incluso a los mauos, a los dioses y dragones. Están asustados si es un enemigo el que ocasiona esa poderosa presión al expulsar su poder.

Rias: ¡ahhhh rayos quien es el que tiene ese poder tan monstruoso! Aunque estemos lejos se siente hasta aquí.

Akeno: no lo sé bauchou yo me pregunto si es un enemigo ya que esa energía es santa, es seguro un arcángel muy poderoso y nuevo.

Yuki kiba: espero que koneko-san este bien, y no esté cerca del que use esa energía.

Issei: ah mi cuerpo se siente muy débil por los golpes de ese idiota y quien será ese que esta expulsado ese poder.

* * *

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Sona está bebiendo tranquila un té y feliz de que encontró alguien que le interesa, estaba algo relajada hasta que sintieron ella y su nobleza un enorme poder.

Callero al suelo ella y su nobleza al poder aguantar estar de pies, por esas energía poderosa de goku.

Sona: ¡quien esta expulsado esa energía poderosa! Está un poco lejos y esa energía se siente hasta aquí, quien será el dueño de esa enorme poder.

Tsubaki: no lo sé kaichou pero para que se sienta esa energías hasta aquí, el que tiene ese poder debe ser alguien muy poderoso.

Tsubasa Yura: como alguien puede tener tal poder que supera a los mauos y dios, eso no es posible.

Tomoe Meguri: yo tampoco sé cómo existe alguien con tal poder, que nos supera.

Reya Kusaka: no sé si esto es un sueño, porque alguien que tenga tal poder.

Momo Hanakai: yo no creo que esto sea un sueño, ya que si fuera un sueño ya despertaríamos.

Ruruko Nimura: es acaso un nuevo enemigo que está muy cerca de aquí.

Saji Genshirou: no entiendo como existe alguien con un poder tal que sigue aumentado, ya eso es monstruoso.

* * *

 **Iglesia de Kuoh**

Los cuatro Ángeles caídos sintieron una poderosa energía muy cerca que incrementa a cada minuto que pasa, preguntándose quien hace eso.

Donnasiege: de quien es esa energía pura, que se siente como el poder de padre solo que es más puro y cálido.

Raynare: en verdad ese poder que se siente es de padre, ya que no es igual al de él.

Mitelt: como alguien puede tener un poder así que aumenta de tal manera a cada minuto.

Kalawarner: quien será el dueño de esa poderosa ya que eso no es normal aquí.

* * *

 **Con gasper**

La pequeña loli gasper siente una extraña energía, ella usa unas cámara de vigilancia especial que creo, desde su computadora viendo una batalla en el bosque impresionada. Estaba sorprendida al ver el demonio rencarnado goku que entrenaba.

Gasper: buoh es increíble el nivel que esta expulsado el, me pregunto cómo puede obtener tal poder.

* * *

 **Inframundo mansión del clan Agares**

La heredera del clan agares Seekvaira Agares, estaba tranquilamente viendo animes en su cuarto hasta que sintió una poderosa energía en el mundo humano. Ella decidió averiguar de quien es esa poderosa energía que supera a los reyes demonios, ella busco en una poderosa máquina que invento ella para buscar las energía extrañas y mostrárselas en una imagen y video…

Ella se sorprendió cuando la encendido y le mostro como goku esta liberado una poderosa energía, y se ve a las dos copias saiyajin.

Seekvaira Agares: vaya eso es sorprendente el nivel de energía que expulsa esta persona que se llama son goku, yo creo que si es el verdadero goku de dbz pero yo nunca he visto esa transformación cuando veía la serie.

Será acaso una nueva transformación que obtuvo el, pero es extraño siento el aura y energía de un dios en él. No será que obtuvo una nueva transformación poderosa llegado a ser un dios, oh vaya eso es increíble.

Espero poder conocerlo y pedirle un autógrafo a él, quiero conocerlo y quizás Salir con él.

* * *

 **En otra parte del inframundo mansión Belial**

En la mansión del clan Belial se encuentra Diehauser Belial el actual jefe de la familia de Belial, y el campeo del primer lugar rating game (juegos de clasificación). Diehauser sintió una poderosa energía que tomo su interés, ya que es muy poderosa él se dio cuenta que esa poderosa energía supera a los mauos.

Diehauser Belial: increíble de quien es esta energía que se está sintiendo fuera del inframundo, ya que si está lejos esa poderosa energía y se siente en los bajos fondos y otros lados. Debe ser alguien muy poderoso quien tiene un nivel que supera a los mauos con mucha facilidad, incluso supera a los dioses.

Me pregunto quién será el que expulsa esa gran cantidad de poder ya que no puedo creer que alguien así exista será un monstruo, sería interesante luchar con el si me lo encuentro y probar mi habilidad funciona con él.

* * *

 **Oficina de sirzechs**

Sirzechs estaba encargándose de decirles a algunos diablos que distribuya las figuras de goku, los mauos, folletos que explica a una hora que pasara programas de televisión, doujin, mangas y mangas yaoi para las fujoshi.

Grayfia entro para avisarle a el diablo de cabello rojo de la enorme energía que se siente hasta en los bajos fondo. Grayfia al ver que el satán Sirzechs tiene una sonrisa idiota, y se dio cuenta que hay un monto de productos de goku como juguete, tazas etc.

Se enojó al darse cuenta que Sirzechs no le hiso caso y empezó a hacer productos y todo. Ella decidió darle una paliza para que aprenda por no hacer su trabajo, también decidió quedarse con algún juguete o aparato.

Grayfia: Sirzechs-sama veo que no me hizo caso, y creo aparatos de goku y juguetes merece que le dé una lección. –grayfia emite una aura que asusta a Sirzechs, sabiendo que hizo algo mal.

Sirzechs: ¡No espera grayfia-chan no me golpes por favor! Debes entender yo hice esto para aumentar el suministro de dinero de todos los clanes.

Grayfia no le hizo canso y lo golpeó fuertemente dejándolo muchos chichones y la cara horrible.

Sirzechs: grayfia-chan te pasaste dándome tantos golpes por solo estar empezado una idea muy innovadora, que ya empecé, por cierto algo querías informarme.

Grayfia: dos cosas importantes, primero no está sintiendo esa enorme energía que se siente fuera de aquí, y por ultimo sabe que si goku-sama se entera que usted hiso doujin y mangas yaoi de él…

Se enojara tanto que lo "destruirá" y no me diga, que no se lo dije Sirzechs-sama ya que le advertir muy claro, a usted que debe saber muy bien que si se publica estos mangas hentai yaoi usted estará acabado ya que usted no le podrá ganar ya lo vio cuando lucho con él.

Sirzechs se dio cuenta ahora de una enorme energía que se siente en la tierra, se acordó ahora en unos minutos de lo que le dijo su reina ya que ahora está muy nervioso y asustado de lo que le "podría" hacer el saiyajin.

Sirzechs: ¡nooooooo que hice no debí hacerles caso a mi padre y el señor phenex! Si goku-san se entera estoy totalmente muerto, por favor grayfia-san hazme un gran favor y ve al mundo humano dile algunas cosas y distráelo por favor.

Grayfia: Pero que se le ocurre Sirzechs-sama con esa idiotez al hacerle caso a su padre y señor phenex, yo no puedo ir al mundo humano ya que tengo que supervisarlo que haga sus deberes de mauo.

Sirzechs cae al estilo anime, se acerca a un muro estado muy deprimido sabiendo de la idiotez que hizo, y que no tiene ninguna salvación ante el saiyajin criado en la tierra ni usado sus máximos poderes contra él.

Sirzechs: ¡No porque tenía que pasarme esto a mí!

Grayfia suspira sabiendo que su amo es un completo idiota, y acaba de cometer la más grande idiotez que le puede costar la vida misma.

* * *

 **Mansión de yasaka**

Yasaka y su querida hija están tranquilamente viendo algunos animes y programas de televisión, la kyubi (zorro de colas) recibió una información que le dice, que está el saiyajin demonio en la ciudad de tokyo.

Eso emociono a su hija de poder saber dónde está goku para buscarlo, su madre le indico que el día siguiente ira aun viaje en cubierto a donde esta goku.

Ambas chicas zorro sintieron una enorme energía que las sorprendido completamente, ya que nunca sintieron algo así en la vida ya que se dieron cuenta que esta algo lejos el lugar donde se siente.

Yasaka: vaya es sorprendente esa poderosa energía que alguien expulsa, no es normal que alguien tenga tal poder ya que explotaría si no lo entrena.

Kuno: estoy feliz de poder ver mañana a goku y me pregunto de quien es esa energía poderosa, no será de goku-san.

* * *

 **Otro lado- en tokyo ceca del bosque donde está entrenado goku**

En una enorme casa se encuentra una familia rica con el nombre de Minamoto los miembros que vive ahí son Chizuru Minamoto, Tayura Minamoto que no está en casa al estar ocupado trabajado después de haber salido del cole y Tamamo Minamoto quien esta relajadamente preparado algo para comer para ella y su hija.

Ya que ella son las únicas que está en su enorme casa ahora, relajadas viendo la televisión ya que chizuru llego rápido después de salir del cole y terminar sus deberes.

Ambas chicas sintieron una enorme energía divina que está muy cerca de donde viven, se está preguntado si el dueño de esa poderosa energía era algún poderoso yokai, ángel, Ángel caído, diablo o un dios.

Tamamo Minamoto: de quien será esa sorprendente energía que supera a un demonio o un dios, es sorprendente que alguien tenga tal poder.

Chizuru Minamoto: no lo sé oka-san (mama) solo creo que es sorprendente, que alguien tenga tal poder y este cerca ya que hace temblar todo el planeta.

Estaba algo prevenidas que no sea "algún" enemigo que venga donde esta las dos poderosas Kitsune de nueve colas. (Nota parece raro que yo haga que chizuru tenga nueve colas de kitsune)

* * *

 **Mansión de ophis**

Los miembros de la brigada khaos ven desde una esfera mágica que les muestra la batalla del saiyajin, y su copia está teniendo una batalla épica. Esta sorprendidos ya que sintieron que la energía que expulsa el saiyajin dios es enorme que hace temblar la tierra y la energía llega hasta ahí.

Kuroka: increíble el poder goku-kun es más que un dios, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo nyaaa.

Bikou: guah jajaja ese sujeto es increíble tiene muchas sorpresas, yo quiero pelear con ese sujeto fuerte. Es sorprendente que goku-dono tiene un poder divino increíble al nivel que supera a cualquier dios de nuestro mundo.

Jeanne: muu no es justo que ophis-san y lilith-chan se vaya con le fay-san y no me dejaran acompañarlas, no es justo ya que quería conocer a goku-kun.

Arthur Pendragon: No puedo creer que mi hermana, haya ido con ophis y lilith a donde esta goku-san. No estoy enojado que este entrenado con él ya que la puede ayudar a incrementar su poder.

Vali: goku-san es increíble al tener ese nivel de poder que me supera, estoy emocionado de poder luchar con él. Ese tipo es tan poderoso que supera a los dioses de nuestro universo, incluso supero a los dragones celeste si esfuerzo.

Albion: ese sujeto es tan poderoso que supera a los dragones que son los seres más poderosos, si ese sujeto luchara contra mí o Ddraig ganaría ese sujeto. Goku-dono tiene mis respecto al tener un poder tan increíble y poderoso.

Vali: ese sujeto es tan increíble que quiero ver si mis poderes con Tigo Albiion le podrá hacer frente cuando luchemos.

Albiion: yo espero no morir por culpa de la obsesión de vali con oponentes poderosos, que antes no había aquí en este mundo.

Rosa lucifer: ¡Buoh goku-kun es increíble al tener ese increíble nivel de poder! – que técnica tan impresiónate la que usa goku ya que le esta incrementado de una manera monstruosa a cada minuto.

Bladion: yo también estoy sorprendido por el nivel de poder que tiene ya que es sorprendente, superando a cualquiera sin esfuerzo.

Rosa: es increíble como dices bladion ya que él es muy poderoso, me pregunto cómo obtuvo tal poder de nivel que supera a los dioses.

Katerea leviathan: increíble su poder supera a los satanes e incluso a dios, como alcanzo tal energía monstruosa ese saiyajin.

Pensamiento de Katerea leviathan: espero conseguirme con goku-kun uno de estos días, y tratar de seducirlo para tener a él como mi pareja. Oh tengo hacías de tener un hijo fuerte de goku, de besarlo todo eso tenerlo para mí.

* * *

 **Planeta Deviluke- habitación de lala**

 **Los habitantes de Deviluke sintieron una enorme energía desde un planeta que está muy atrasado en "tecnología" llamado tierra.**

 **Las hermanas de lala la hija del emperador gid había entrado a la habitación para averiguar si con uno de los inventos de su hermana mayor podría encontrar que causo tal estruendo.**

 **La hermosa madre también había entrado ya que tenía curiosidad, de que causo tal poder que se sintió en su planeta.**

 **El nombre de la hermosa madre es Sephie Michaela Deviluke; Sephie es conocida por ser la mujer más hermosa del universo. Ella cubre su rostro con un velo para que los hombres no se vean afectado por sus habilidades de Charmians. Ella es alta y tiene el pelo largo y rizado de color rosa. Ella lleva un vestido blanco con escote y hombros descubiertos, también lleva un collar y un bastón con forma de corazón. Su altura es de 170cm, sus ojos son colores morados.**

 **Una de sus tres hijas es momo la gemela de nana, su nombre es Momo Bella Deviluke; Momo tiene el pelo corto de color rosa y ojos color violeta. De estatura media, 151 Cm, y de un peso de 45Kg. Sus medidas son 80-54-79, (busto, cintura y cadera). Viste un traje con apariencia de un comodín o joker (naipe) de color negro y verde, también llevaba una bincha negra y su edad es 14 años y también tiene una cola es larga, delgada y termina con una punta de pala como de corazón.**

 **Su hermana gemela se llama Nana Aster Deviluke; Lleva el pelo en dos colas, aunque a veces lo lleva suelto, un collar y un traje rojo y negro. tiene los ojos morados y el cabello de color rosa al igual que lala y momo. Sus medidas son 69-53-76, su altura es 151 cm su edad es 14 años, Su cola es larga, delgada y termina con una punta de pala como de corazón.**

 **Sephie Michaela Deviluke: hijas puedo preguntar que hace en la habitación de lala, no entiendo porque ustedes momo-san y nana hace esto devenir a la habitación de su hermana a hurtadillas.**

 **Momo: veras oka-san teníamos curiosidad de que causa ese terrible temblor en todo los planetas cercanos, así que convencí a nana de venir aquí para ver la súper televisión de nuestra hermana lala nos ayudaría. Por lo que escuche de lala ella me dijo, que este aparato sirve para ver lo que esta pasado en planetas o un otras coas ya que es un poderoso aparato, con esto lo descubriremos.**

 **Nana: yo no quería venir pero nana me convección, diciendo que sería interesa lo que me mostraría en la habitación de lala. Por eso fue que tuve que venir con ella y me pico la curiosidad de que esta causado ese poderosa energía.**

 **La madre sus piro y acepto lo que iba a hacer sus queridas hijas y buscar en la tele. -** **Sephie Michaela Deviluke: está bien chicas las dejare ver en el aparato de lala lo que quiere buscar ya que no es normal.**

 **Momo se acerca a la pantalla tecleado para buscar el objetivo hasta que lo encontró en el planeta tierra. La pantalla le muestra el comienzo de la batalla de goku, y también le muestra cuando se presentó a le fay pendragon, las tres chicas esta impresionadas al ver que es muy guapo el saiyajin de pelo de punta que desafía la gravedad. Momo, nana y Sephie tuvieron un agolpamiento al ver, a el lindo saiyajin dios ella se pregunta si es un humano.**

 **Pensamiento de Sephie: ese chico se ve que es muy amigable, es lindo además de fuerte que será el acaso humano u otra raza de otro planeta.**

 **Pensamiento de Momo: oh vaya este chico llamado son goku es muy lindo y fuerte ya que tiene unos fuertes musculoso. Me pregunto si ese lindo chico la "tendrá" gigante su verga, ya quiero conocerlo y perder mi virginidad ya que lo quiero disfrutar.**

 **Momo mostro una cara pervertida sonrojada imaginado teniendo relaciones sexuales, ella tuvo suerte que su madre y hermana no lo vieron su cara pervertida.**

 **Pensamiento de nana: que extraño es ese sujeto llamado goku parece humano pero su fuerza es superior, que será el.**

 **Nana esta pensativa viendo a goku, ya que se interesó del ella se sonrojo un poco. A ella le parece que el saiyajin no es un humano y piensa de que raza es.**

 **Clip, clip, clip – entra la linda lala con su robot ropa llamado peke, ella está feliz y se da cuenta que su mama y hermanas está en su habitación.**

 **El nombre de la hermosa chica que entro es Lala Satalin Deviluke; Lala es una adolescente muy atractiva con el pelo largo de color rosa chicle, ojos verde esmeralda, curvilínea y con frecuencia se refiere a la figura tan perfecta. Su característica más distintiva es Su cola es larga, delgada y termina con una punta de pala como de corazón. Que se extiende hacia abajo desde la base de la espalda. Usa un vestido blanco con azul, usa una botas blancas, Ella tiene una buena condición física, y sus medidas son 89-57-87, tiene 15 años.**

 **Peke; Es un pequeño robot de color blanco y morado, con ojos color negro en forma de torbellino. En el cuello tiene un tipo de collar de color amarillo y una corbata de color rojo y amarillo. En la muñeca tiene un tipo de emblema de color amarillo y rojo. Tiene la capacidad de sacar unas alas negras. Gracias a su habilidad de cambiar de forma puede convertirse en una joven con ojos de color oscuro y de pelo de color claro (posiblemente naranja). Además, gracias a esta habilidad puede convertirse en ropa que haya escaneado previamente.**

 **¡Hola mama nana y momo que hace en mi habitación! Y por qué encendieron ese invento que es el súper televisor. –le pregunta lala alegremente a su madre y hermanas.**

 **Peke: lala-sama debería ver esto que se muestra en el televisor, el nivel de poder que estoy calculado de ese joven es sorprendente ya que no lo puedo calcular. Su poder incrementa a cada minuto es del nivel de un dios que impresiónate, que "energía" tan monstruosa su energía supera a gid-sama sin mucho esfuerzo como existe alguien como el… quien será el ya que no creo que será un humano ya que los humanos no tiene ese poder.**

 **Lo que dijo peke dejo con la cara sorprendida a todos ya que no esperaba que el saiyajin tuviera un poder de un dios, ya que pensaba que el más fuerte del universo es gid el que gobernaba algunos planetas.**

 **Lala: Que como es posible que alguien tenga tal poder que supera al de papa, ahora dígame porque entraron a mi habitación.**

 **Sephie: bueno veras hija como vi que tus hermanas entraron a tu "habitación" decidí seguirlas y ver que hacía, y me entere que buscaba ver algo.**

 **Momo: yo tenía curiosidad de la energía que se sentía en todos los planetas, al final descubrí que era en el planeta tierra donde se sentía esa poderosa energía. Yo arrastre a nana para que viéramos que causa esa poderosa desde tu pantalla especial.**

 **Nana: es cierto lo que dice momo yo la acompañe a venir a tu habitación ya que me convección de revisar que causa ese temblor.**

 **Lala: mama, momo y nana yo hoy saldré del planeta deviluke, ya que papa sigue fastidiado con que me case con algún candidato.**

 **Todos:…**

 **Momo: lala te podemos acompañar y que tal si te recomiendo, si vamos a la tierra que no creo que papa sepa que estés ahí.**

 **Sephie: ¿Por qué quieres ir con tu hermana a ese lugar momo?**

 **Momo: veras mama eso es algo privado, que yo quiero buscar en ese planeta.**

 **La madre de las hermosas hijas suspira decidiendo algo. –voy a decirte algo momo iré con ustedes ya que quiero conocer a ese planeta primitivo llamado tierra.**

 **Sus hijas se sorprendieron al igual que peke ya que no esperaba eso.**

 **Nana; yo las acompañare también ya que puedo conseguir algún animal interesante en ese planeta.**

 **Peke: está seguras de que quiere ir a ese planeta lala-sama, momo-sama nana-sama y Sephie-san ya es repentino eso que quiere ir.**

 **Todas: no nos vamos a repetir de nuestra deicidio de ir a ese planeta, peke-san/chan.**

 **Lala: si bueno hoy mismo iremos a ese planeta, por fin podre huir de las peticiones de matrimonios de los pretendientes que busca mi padre.**

 **Peke suspiro y decidió acompañar a las princesa y la reina del universo, que quería ir al planeta primitivo.**

* * *

 **Campo de entrenamiento de goku**

 **Goku se quita la ropa de vergil que obtuvo, al tener el alma del heredero de sparda tenía unos agujeros que se repararon. El saiyajin envió el traje a una dimensión de bolsillo, quedado usado el saiyajin dios con el pantalón de color naranja que le dio whis al igual que unas botas de color negro con rayas azul.**

 **No esta usado su gi ya que fue destruido cuando lucho con el gran rojo, y solo quedado las pulseras. Goku siguió expulsado su poder mesclado el kaio ken con el súper saiyajin dios azul.**

 **Raghhhhhhhhh raghhhhh haaaaaa kaio ken aumentado 10 vecez, que les parece esta transformación es el súper saiyajin dios azul. ¡Yo soy un saiyajin que alcanzo la fase dios estado en súper saiyajin y uso el kaio ken!**

 **Las dos copias aplaude sintiendo esa poderosa energía de goku que es increíble, ellos dos grita transformándose fuertemente uno en súper saiyajin 4 rojo y el otro en el dorado.**

 **Los dos se mueve preparado algo importante estado la copia 2 detrás de la copia 1 (hace los mismo movimientos que usaron los androide 17de gt para fusionarse)**

 **DragonBall Z Saga de Cell Soundtrack de pelea**

 **Una poderosa luz cumbre todo el planeta, por poderosa energía que expulsa las copias al fusionarse en una sola, goku siente un ki gigantesco de la fusión de esa dos copias del saiyajin.**

 **La luz se detiene mostrado a un goku copia que tiene dos mitad de su cuerpo de color rojo y dorado, goku esta impresionado de tal poder que tiene.**

 **Goku copia final: que te parece nuestro poder combinado ahora es más al que "teníamos" divididos y para hacer más emociónate. ¡Raghhhhhhhhh raghhhhhhhhhhh haaaa kaio ken aumentado 20 vez!**

 **DBZ Saga de Freezer Soundtrack 13**

 **Pensamiento de goku: que sorprendente ki es muy poderoso jajaja esto me emociona mucho mi sangre saiyajin está emocionada.**

 **Goku invoca diez espadas convocadas que son de color azul, enviándoselas al saiyajin copia. La copia final repele alguno de los ataques enviado poderosa bolas de ki, destruyéndolas o desviándolas para que caiga en el bosque.**

 **Goku aparece detrás de su copia dándole un fuerte golpe tirándolo al suelo cerca de unos árboles, algunos árboles salieron de su raíz al chocar la copia.**

 **La copia se truena el cuello, para luego sonreír y expulsar algo de ki, el saiyajin copia fue rodeado por una aura dorada de la fase 4 y roja de color carmesí y rojo escarlata.**

 **Goku copia: vaya ese fue un buen ataque engañándome con esas espadas, ¡toma esto tan tan tan tan tan!**

 **Goku copia dispara múltiples esfera de ki, goku bloque los ataques de la copia destruyéndolos enviándoles poderosas bolas de ki, hay humo en el lugar al chocar las múltiples esferas de ki. La copia aprovecha usa la teletransportacion, apareciendo arriba en el cielo la copia se acerca a goku dándole fuerte golpe… se dio cuenta que al golpear era una Proyección de Imagen, goku aparece arriba del golpeándolo en la espalda con su antebrazo.**

 **El saiyajin vio que su copia hizo la misma técnica Proyección de Imagen, apareciendo debajo de goku para luego golpearlo fuertemente. El ataque no sirvió ya que el saiyajin volvió a usar la misma técnica, ambos "sonríe" viendo que está muy parejos.**

 **Se golpe chocado sus puños, rodillazos y patadas esos poderosos ataque son tan fuertes que hace temblar el planeta y todo el universo. Goku copia le dan un fuerte golpe en el rostro a goku, el saiyajin le dan fuerte golpe en el estómago provocado que libere algo de sangre y saliva.**

 **Se separa atacándose enviándose ataque de ki, goku copia creo una bola de ki de color rojo de tamaño mediano él se la envía al saiyajin. Goku bloqueo el ataque poderoso redirigiendo el ataque hacia el cielo y explotado provocado una fuerte luz… el saiyajin le da un fuerte codazo en la espalda, para luego patearlo hacia el cielo.**

 **Goku con centro energía en sus palmas En primer lugar, crea una esfera de energía de fuego en espiral. A continuación, agarra la esfera y lo carga en una manera similar al KameHameHa. Por último, levanta las manos y grita "Estrella Nova!" mientras dispara la esfera de energía en el oponente, causando gran daño a través de una explosión de fuego.**

 **Goku: ¡Estrella Nova!**

 **Goku copia: ¡tornado de agua! – goku copia crea una poderosa que choca con la energía de fuego, la energía se siente en todo el planeta aunque este la barrera. Las energías explotaron creado una poderosa neblina al chocar.**

 **Se sigue atacado aunque no se pueda ver ellos dos, sabe dónde está porque se busca por el ki y se está atacado si problemas. Goku y su copia esta heridos y tiene algo de sangre por los fuertes golpes que se dan.**

 **Goku: ¡Toma esto tan tan tan tan tan tan!**

 **Goku copia: haaaaaaaaa tan tan tan tan tan.**

 **Se ataca fuertemente dándose puñetazos y sonríe disfrutado de ese entrenamiento, decidieron atacar otra vez.**

 **Goku:** ¡ **Kuretsu Kidan!**

 **Goku copia: ¡Kuretsu Kidan!**

 **Goku y su copia usar la misma técnica, convoca bolas de aire a su alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia un oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego explotan al golpear el oponente u otro objeto. Chocaron las bolas de aire dañándolos a el saiyajin y la copia teniendo cortes, heridas y sangre.**

 **Goku: vamos a terminar esto de un solo ataque ya que tengo que ver cómo les va en el entrenamiento a las chicas.**

 **Goku copia: está bien terminemos esto de una buena vez, por todas.**

 **Los goku coloca sus manos preparado su famosa técnica del kamehameha, la energía se acumula.**

 **Goku: ¡kaaaaaa-meeeee-haaaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaa de dios!**

 **Goku copia:** ¡ **Kaaaaa-meeee-Haaaaa-meeeeeHaaaaa x10!**

 **Goku acumulo una poderosa energía de color azul divino con rojo, en sus manos que fue expulsado hacia la copia. La copia poner las manos a los costados, cargando dos esferas de energía de color rojo carmesí, luego se unen las manos y se pone a los costados fusionando las 2 esferas para luego lanzar el ataque, infringiendo una gran cantidad de daño.**

 **Las dos poderosas energías chocas causado temblores y tormentas en el planeta, en todo el universo se siente esa poderosa que esta chocado y provoca temblores y cambio de clima.**

 **Goku: raghhhhhhhhhh haaaaa estamos igualados en ataque.**

 **Goku copia: haaaaaaaaaaaa raghhhhh jajaja si verdad ahora ver quien gana.**

 **Ninguno se dan por vencido chocado sus energías poderosa dando mucho esfuerzo, goku se dio cuenta que la copia está agotada así que decidió usar más poder para derrotarlo.**

 **Goku: es hora de terminar esto de una buena vez raghhhhhhh raghhh haaaaa. –goku se transformó en su transformación que obtuvo mientras dormía en la cama de ravel, llegado al súper saiyajin dios azul 2 y dándole más poder al ataque.**

 **Goku copia: tendré que termina con esto de una buena vez aumentado el poder haaaaaaa kaio ken aumentado 20 veces.**

 **Los dos estaba muy parejos al aumentar su poder rápidamente, goku todavía le esta ganado a su copia que no le dio oportunidad para ganar.**

 **Goku supero a su copia alcanzándolo el poderoso ataque y destruyéndolo con todo ese poder.**

 **Goku copia: ahhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhh nooooooo ahhhhhh.**

 **Hubo mucho humo el saiyajin aterriza destranformadose y perdiendo la transformación, goku cayó al suelo aterrizado colocado su brazo derecho en el suelo estado arrodillado y sudado. Después de haber usa tal cantidad de energía dejándolo agotado él está sonriendo divertido.**

* * *

 **En el siguiente capitulo**

 **El enojo del saiyajin, la llegada de las femeninas deviluke y el encuentro demonio vagabundo**

 **Hola soy goku me entere de algo que me dejo muy enojado completamente por lo que hiso sirzechs, señor phenex y señor gremory. Fue gracias a grayfia-san que obtuve la información de que paso.**

 **Grayfia: lucifer-sama no pensó e hiso una idiotez el señor phenex y señor gremory ya que para que se les ocurrió hacer eso a él.**

 **Goku: Estoy muy sorprendido me encontré en unas chicas extraterrestres en mi casa esto es extraño.**

 **Mientras caminaba me encontré a un demonio extraño en un lugar extraño.**

 **Eso es todo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **…...**

* * *

 **Nobleza de goku**

 **Reina 1-Yubelluna**

 **Reina 2**

 **Reina 3**

 **Reina 4**

 **Reina 5**

 **Reina 6**

 **Reina 7**

 **Reina 8**

 **Reina 9**

 **Alfil 1 Mihae**

 **Alfil 2**

 **Alfil 3**

 **Alfil 4**

 **Alfil 5**

 **Alfil 6**

 **Alfil 7**

 **Alfil 8**

 **Alfil 9**

 **Alfil 10**

 **Alfil 11**

 **Alfil 12**

 **Alfil 13**

 **Alfil 14**

 **Alfil 15**

 **Alfil 16**

 **Alfil 17**

 **Caballero 1 Karlamine**

 **Caballero 2 siris**

 **Caballero 3**

 **Caballero 4**

 **Caballero 5**

 **Caballero 6**

 **Caballero 7**

 **Caballero 8**

 **Caballero 9**

 **Caballero 10**

 **Caballero 11**

 **Caballero 12**

 **Caballero 13**

 **Caballero 14**

 **Caballero 15**

 **Caballero 16**

 **Caballero 17**

 **Caballero 18**

 **Torre 1 Shui**

 **Torre 2 Isabella**

 **Torre 3**

 **Torre 4**

 **Torre 5**

 **Torre 6**

 **Torre 7**

 **Torre 8**

 **Torre 9**

 **Torre 10**

 **Torre 11**

 **Torre 12**

 **Torre 13**

 **Torre 14**

 **Torre 15**

 **Torre 16**

 **Torre 17**

 **Torre 18**

 **Peón 1 mira**

 **Peón 2 kira**

 **Peón 3 Meru**

 **Peón 3 Bürent**

 **Peón 4 Shuriya**

 **Peón 5 Marion**

 **Peón 6 Ni**

 **Peón 7 Li**

 **Peón 8**

 **Peón 9**

 **Peón 10**

 **Peón 11**

 **Peón 12**

 **Peón 13**

 **Peón 14**

 **Peón 15**

 **Peón 16**

 **Peón17**

 **Peón 18**

 **Peón 19**

 **Peón 20**

 **Peón 21**

 **Peón 22**

 **Peón 23**

 **Peón 24**

 **Peón 25**

 **Peón 26**

 **Peón 27**

 **Peón 28**

 **Peón 29**

 **Peón 30**

 **Peón 31**

 **Peón 32**

 **Peón 33**

 **Peón 34**

 **Peón 35**

 **Peón 36**

 **Peón 37**

 **Peón 38**

 **Peón 39**

 **Peón 40**

 **Peón 41**

 **Peón 42**

 **Peón 43**

 **Peón 44**

 **Peón 45**

 **Peón 46**

 **Peón 47**

 **Peón 48**

 **Peón 49**

 **Peón 50**

 **Peón 51**

 **Peón 52**

 **Peón 53**

 **Peón 54**

 **Peón 55**

 **Peón 56**

 **Peón 57**

 **Peón 58**

 **Peón 59**

 **Peón 60**

 **Peón 61**

 **Peón 62**

 **Peón 63**

 **Peón 64**

 **Peón 65**

 **Peón 66**

 **Peón 67**

 **Peón 68**

 **Peón 69**

 **Peón 70**

 **Peón 71**

 **Peón 72**

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Sé que parece raro que le incluyera más evil pieza agoku pero me di cuenta de un error de la serie, y ese es que en un juego de ajedrez se tiene 16 piezas en un tablero. Las que ya está en un numero son las chicas que goku le quito a riser en la pelea, yo pensare cual más será de la nobleza o ustedes puede sugerir quien quiere que sea.**

 **Incluí a chicas de to love ru y de kanoko para hacerlo interesante espero que les guste. Y lo siento por la tardanza que en tenido, no me gusta tener complicaciones.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: El enojo del saiyajin, la llegada de las femeninas deviluke y el encuentro con el demonio vagabundo**

 **Dark goku ss4: aquí en este capítulo viene lo más divertido que se me ocurrió, espero que les guste. Ya que el saiyajin se enojara por algo.**

 **Decid una decidió muy importante y es que el demonio viser de dxd, no la diré mejor véala ya que les parecerá interesante. Se me ocurrió algo muy interesante y es incluir a chicas de Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry solo que me lo empezare a ver y darme idea de cuales chicas colocar.**

 **Quiere que traiga enemigos del infierno buscado a goku por venganza y tendrá problemas.**

 **Goku: me pregunto que pasara en este capítulo de saiyajin dios y la chica Phoenix.**

 **Serafall: esto parece que será algo divertido e interesante, me pregunto qué ara enojar a mi querido go-ta en este capítulo.**

 **Ravel: me pregunto que pasara en este capítulo ya que tengo curiosidad, que ara enojar a goku-kun tanto en este capítulo.**

 **Rias: que aras porque no entiendo, el título que ara enojar a goku tanto.**

 **Issei: seguro yo le hago algo y se enoja mucho contra mí. Ya que me quedare con su harem y yo lo disfrutare de ser un rey harem (sonrisa pervertida maginado)**

 **Dark goku ss4: pero de que hablas idiota pervertido tú no importas, tú solo eres un parasito asqueroso. Vali en esta historia tendrá a akeno, Fem Millicas y fem kiba se la daré así tendrá un harem pequeño él.**

 **Issei: nooooo snif snif snif porque haces que vali tenga un mini harem como goku y yo no tenga nada bastardo.**

 **Vali: jajaja ya tengo ganas de luchar contra el saiyajin son goku.**

 **Dark goku ss4: como dije en mis historias crossover tu no tendrás protagonismo ni nada. Pienso incluir a chicas de fairy tale, shinmai maou testament… ustedes me puede sugerir que chicas de familiar of zero, shinmai maou testament incluir.**

 **Y de uno de los hentai incluiré a chicas de kuroinu, Helter Skelter alguien me recomendó. lucy heartfilia, mirajane, Wendy Marvell, erza scarlet de fairi tail- decidí colocar del anime ro kyu bu: Tomoka Minato,** **Maho Misawa,** **Hinata Hakamada,** **Mihoshi Takamura,** **Saki Nagatsuka,** **Airi Kashii. Si quiere que coloque a otras de fairy tail las coloco a esas hermosas.**

 **De harry potter: Luna, Astoria Greengrass, daphne greengrass,** **si quiere otra de harry potter me dice. De final fantasy lightning,** **Quistis Trepe, Tifa Lockhart, - street fighter chun lee.**

 **De mortal kombat: Tanya, mileena,** **Kitana,** **skarlet, jade, sheeva. Zelda: la princesa zelda. Las ninjas de Senran Kagura cuales quiere que incluya, quiere que coloque a Asuka, Yumi, Homura, Miyabi.**

 **Nota de autor: bien sé que parece raro que incluya lolis eso ya lo sé pero a mí me gusta mucho las lolis como las oppai y las oppai lolis.**

 **Harem de goku: Lucy Heartfilia-** **Mirajane Strauss** **Wendy Marvell-** **erza Escarlata sindel-** **Tomoka Minato-Maho Misawa- Hinata Hakamada- Mihoshi Takamura- Saki Nagatsuka-** **Tifa Lockhart - Airi Kashii-** **Samus aran- luna lovegood-** **Astoria Greengrass- Daphne Greengrass.**

 **relámpago - Quistis Trepe-** **Chun sotavento Tanya- mileena- Kitana- Skarlet-** **jade- sheeva-** **princesa zelda-** **ophis- ravel- Lilith- sona sitri- serafall- femenina Tsubaki Shinra- Gabriel- Michael- Seekvaira Agares- Jeanne-Katerea Leviatha- Valerie Tepes- rosa Lucifer rossweisse- tiamat- Yubelluna- Femenina Gasper Vladi- Mihae- asiatico argento- mariana Phenex (la madre de Ravel) - kuroka-** **Kiyome Abe- koneko- Karlamine- rías** **Gremory- Siris- Xenovia Quarta- Xuelan- Irina Shido- Isabella- Venelana Gremory- Grayfia Lucifuge- Mira- nelfinavir Meru- Bürent- Shuriya- Villent- Li-Ni-Tsubasa Yura.**

 **Momo Hanakai- Tomoe Meguri- Bennia- Elmenhilde Karnstein- Reya Kusaka- RuRuKo Nimura- raynare- Mitelt- Griselda Quarta- Calawana- Aika Kiryu- Kunou- Yasaka- Murayama- Katase- Le Fay ya Pendragon hijo AEE Que las incluiré del animado DXD.**

 **Chicas de bleach en el harem de goku: Rangiku, Neliel, Loly Aivirrne, Yourichi Shihouin, Nemu, Hinamori Momo, Tier Halibel, Cyan Sung-Sun.**

 **Del animado a Love Ru: Lala, Momo, Nana, Reina Amazona, Mikan, Yami, Run Elsie jewelria, Haruna Sairenji, Yui Kotegawa, Celine, Sephie Michaela Deviluke, Némesis, Tearju Lunatique, Mea Kurosaki, Ryoko Mikado, Kyoko Kirisaki, Risa Momioka, Rin Kujou, Saki Tenjouin, Shizu Murasame, Mio Sawada y Haruko Nitta.**

 **Quiere que coloque a Aerith Gainsborough en el harem de goku.**

 **De Black bullet: Tina Sprout, quiere que coloque también a Enju Aihara,** **Kayo Senju, Kohina Hiruko, Chica ciega (se me ocurrió un nombre que sería alisa que yo invente).**

 **Del anime naruto: hinata, kaguya otsutsuki, Ino, tsunade.**

 **Las Trinity Seven: Yui Kurata -** **Lilith asami -mira yamana- Lieselotte Sherlock –** **Sora (Manuscrito Astil) -** **Selina-** **Arin Kannazuki - quiere que coloque a Fragmento Ilia y Levi Kazama de Trinity Seven y. Por cierto colocare a Mathilda Simmons Kuroshitsuji al harem de goku.**

 **Colocare a stella vermillion para que sepa dígame alguna que deba eliminar en esta historia. Para vali esta akeno,** **Fem Millicas y female kiba.**

 **Del anime dragón ball: vados, Ranfan (en esta historia no tiene un marido y será parte del harem del saiyajin).**

 **De Kanokon: nozomu chizuru- Ezomori- Ren Nanao- Tamamo Minamoto - Ai Nanao y Yukino Hanahai.**

 **Chichi De Oni: Airi Akizuki-** **Marina Akizuki-** **Sana Kuraka-** **Kayoko Akizuki-** **Haruka Makino-** **Natsume Makino-** **Akira Makino-** **Fuyu Makino-** **Yuka Mikami.**

 **De Sekirei: Miya Asama, Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, Homura femenino, akitsu, yume, Tsukiumi, Musubi, Uzume, Kusano, Nanami, Chiho Hidaka, Benitsubasa, mitsuha, Mitsuki, Yomi, Himeko, Taki, Kuno, Haihane, Yashima, Oriha, Natsuka, mari (Sekirei 37, se me Ocurrió colocarle ONU Nombre de la unidad ONU ESA Sekirei y se Llamara mari.), Yosuga, Kuruse y Kaho.**

 **De yu gi oh: maga oscura-** **Valquiria la Maga -** **Apprentice Illusion Magician(Mago de la Ilusión del Aprendiz) Y Alma Wade F.E.A.R. Nene Saikyo de Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan.**

 **De inazuma eleven: manto (la dupli de fei)- Flora-beta.**

 **De Días del espacios escolares: Moeko Itou- Manami Katsura- youko Saionji- Sekai Saionji- Katsura kokoro- mai kiyoura- Setsuna Kiyoura - Otome Kato- Nanami Kanroji- Hikari Kuroda- Karen Katou- Roka Kitsuregawa- Kazuha Nijou- Futaba Nijou- Kumi Mori- Hanon Nijou- Minami Obuchi- y Natsumi Koizumi.**

 **Nobleza de goku: Reina (Yubelluna), reina 2 (ophis), reina 3 (chizuru Minamoto), Reina 4, Reina 5, Reina 6, Reina 7, Reina 8, Reina 9, reina 10 grayfia lucifuge. Cuales quiere que sea sus otras reinas de la nobleza del saiyajin quiere serafall se parte de la nobleza de goku.**

 **Alfil 1 Mihae, alfil 2** **Venelana Gremory,** **Alfil 3,** **Alfil 4,** **Alfil 5, Alfil 6, Alfil 7, Alfil 8, Alfil 9, Alfil 10, Alfil 11, Alfil 12, Alfil 13, Alfil 14, Alfil 15, Alfil 16 , Alfil 17.**

 **Caballero 1 Karlamine- Caballero 2 siris- Caballero 3 lilith dxd- Caballero 4 - Caballero 5** **kalawarner - Caballero 6 Mittelt- Caballero 7- Caballero 8- Caballero 9- Caballero 10- Caballero 11- Caballero 12- Caballero 13- Caballero 14- Caballero 15- Caballero 16- Caballero 17-Caballero 18.**

 **Torre 1 Torre 2 Shui Isabella- Torre 3** **Rayne -Torre 4** **Tamamo Minamoto - Torre Torre 5- 6- 7- Torre Torre Torre 8- 9- 10- Torre Torre Torre 11- 12- 13- Torre Torre Torre 14- 15- Torre 16- 17- Torre Torre 18.**

 **1 peatonal punto de vista de peonía peonía Kir Burent- meru- peonía peonía peonía Shuriya- 5 6 7 Marion- peonía peonía Ni Li 8 - 9 peonía** **Nene Saikyo - 10 Shizuku Kurogane peonía - peonía 11** **Stella Vermillion - 12 peonía** **Tohkai todo - peonía peonía 13- 14- 15- 16- peonía peonía peonía 17- 19- Peón18- peonía peonía peonía 20- 21- 22- 23- peonía peonía peonía 24- 25- peonía peonía peonía 26- 27- 28- peonía peonía peatones 29- 30- 31- 32- peonía peonía peonía 33- 34- peonía peonía peonía 35- 36- 37- 38- peonía peonía peonía 39- 40- peonía peonía peonía 41- 42- 43- 44- peonía peonía peonía 45- peonía peonía 46- 47- 48- 49- peonía peonía peonía 50- 51- peonía peonía peonía 52- 53- 54- 55- peonía peonía peonía 56- 57- peonía peonía peonía 58- 59- 60- 61- peonía peonía peonía 62 - peonía peonía 63- 64- 65- 66- peonía peonía peonía 67- 68- peonía peonía peonía 69- 70- 71 72 peonía peonía.**

 **Cuales quiere que sea en la nobleza del saiyajin criado en la tierra para colocarlas dígame para colocarlas.**

 **Técnicas y nuevas habilidades de goku: la eterna juventud, inmunidad contra algunas enfermedad e inmunidad contra enfermedades de transmisión sexual.** **habilidad de poder sobrevivir en el espacio y en el agua como la raza de freezer y habilidad de regenerar partes de cuerpo.**

 **Nuevas técnicas que son técnicas elementales de goku y son: Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, gran dragón eléctrico, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, Electricidad limo, lluvia eléctrica, garras eléctricas y la habilidad que tiene gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera su cuerpo.**

 **ataques de hielo así no le afectara el frio las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, Rayo de Hielo, ventisca helada , Garras de Hielo, Cero absoluto, tormenta helada, Campo de Hielo, y armadura de hielo.**

 **ataques de fuegos que se llama: dragón de fuego, Ataque Explosivo, copia de llamas, Tornado de fuego, Blaster Meteor, Esfera Nova, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor, garras de fuego y tormenta de llamas.**

 **ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama: armadura acuática, tornado de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua, garras de agua , gran tsunami y campo acuático.**

 **Ataques de viento que se llama: "prisión" de viento, Furia del Poderoso Huracán, Huracán oscuro, Torbellino Spin, dragón de viento, Campo de Fuerza y súper torbellino, Kūretsu Kidan: convoca las bolas de aire a su alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia un oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego explotan al golpear el oponente u otro objeto.**

 **Otro elemento que es tierra y las técnicas son: Aftershock - Poniendo tus manos en el suelo, puedes crea una explosión de energía concentrada de debajo de la tierra. Recuperación ambiental: concentras energía reparado cualquier ambiente terrestre dañado, también puedes crear con esta técnica comida de la tierra.**

 **Terremoto: concentras energía en el suelo creado un poderoso sismo terrestre dependiendo de la cantidad de energía que uses.**

 **Súper terremoto: es una versión más fuerte que terremoto creado un poderoso sismo que hace temblar todo el planeta al concentra algo de energía.**

 **Dragón terrestre: concentras energía invocado un enorme dragón terrestre que sale del suelo que es muy poderoso. Al atacar a un oponente les absorber energía para darte a ti la energía absorbida.**

 **Técnica de luz eso te servirá si encuentra algún enemigo que use oscuridad y son. Alas celestiales, gran resplandor de luz, garras de luz, bola de luz, copia de luz, absorción de luz, campo de luz agujas de luz, súper caño de luz y barrera de luz**

 **Técnica de oscuridad que te servirá muy bien contra enemigos que use luz y oscuridad. Alas oscuras, garras de sombra, bola de la oscuridad, absorción de oscuridad, campo de sombras, copias de sombras, prisión sombras y barrera de oscuridad.**

 **Algunas técnicas de bills son: Súper Esfera de Poder: el usuario crea dos esferas de energía de fuego, de tamaño mediano, en las manos y los lleva sobre su cabeza para crear una sola y enorme Esfera de Energía, que se crea a partir de la fusión de las dos esferas de fuego. Al tenerla lista, el usuario lanza la esfera causando un tremendo daño al oponente.**

 **Punto de Presión: Tocar cualquier punto de presión con la lengua, dedos o cierto objeto, en ciertos puntos de presión en el cuerpo del oponente, causa efectos tales como las parálisis. Si se presiona con suficiente fuerza y de forma prolongada, causa la muerte al oponente. Quizás esto se debe a que se aprieta una vena que da sangre oxigenada al cerebro.**

 **Clonación: Bills es capaz de crear al menos doce clones de sí mismo con el fin de ayudarle en la batalla contra un oponente.**

 **Hechizo de Sellado: es una técnica especial utilizada con el fin de sellar a una persona u objeto en alguna cosa.**

 **Psicoquinesia: Bills es visto usando Psicoquinesia para paralizar a los enemigos impidiéndoles el movimiento con tan solo mirarlos.**

 **Anulación de energía: el usuario es capaz de anular la salida de energía y los ataques que utilizan energía mediante la cancelación de sus efectos y convertirlos en nada.**

 **Técnicas de freezer: Supernova: El usuario se inicia mediante la elevación de su mano o el dedo y recopila su energía en forma de una esfera gigante de color amarilla y naranja, muy parecida a una estrella. Una vez que esté listo, el usuario inicia el ataque contra el adversario.**

 **Disco Destructor Doble: es una técnica similar al Disco Destructor de Krilin, desarrollado por Freezer, pero mejor. La diferencia principal es que este disco de energía puede ser controlado por el creador para cambiar la dirección.**

 **Vista Láser: son dos rayos láseres, muy precisos, los cuales son dispararos de ambos ojos o de uno solo. La potencia de la técnica del láser de los ojos varía, pero la mayoría de ellos son muy rápidos y capaces de anular ataques débiles y pequeños proyectiles, así como paralizar opositores y los daños de otros objetos. Los rayos pueden variar en su color de rojo a un azul brillante, teñido de blanco.**

 **Onda Explosiva: es una técnica en la que estalla el Ki de todo el cuerpo del usuario y que puede dañar o bloquear a alguien o algo en una especie de esfera que rodea al usuario.**

 **Telekinesis: es una técnica que permite manipular objetos y otras personas con el poder de la mente.**

 **Bola Mortal 100%: Primero, el usuario levanta sus brazos hacia el cielo y emite en sus manos una esfera de energía de color rosa. Después, él rápidamente la aumenta múltiples veces haciéndola más grande y poderosa. Finalmente, el usuario la lanza la Bola Mortal hacia su oponente, causando una gran destrucción.**

 **Bola de Encarcelamiento: el usuario aparece detrás del oponente y sostiene sus manos para emitir un poder psíquico que hará meter a su oponente en una esfera ineludible de oro energía. Al final remata el ataque con una patada que envía al oponente.**

 **No coloque otras técnicas de freezer ya que decidí eliminarlas, pero bueno espero que les guste capitulo saiyajin dios y la chica Phoenix.**

 **Dentro de goku tiene a dos supremos dragones que son emperador negro y el supremo dragón emperador blanco de ojos azules. Los poderes del dragón blanco es superior al dragón Albión ya que puede usar Divide y Absorbe: el dragón blanco es famoso por su habilidad para dividir la fuerza de un oponente el doble, y absorber el doble de energía, ese poder se reduce completamente para agregar la "energía" del oponente al usuario. También posee la capacidad de reflejar los ataques el doble de energía hacia el oponente."**

 **El supremo dragón emperador negro tiene poderes superior al dragón Ddraig ya que puede usar Multiplicar y transferencia de energía: el dragón negro es conocido por su capacidad para multiplicar infinitas veces sus propios poderes y transferirlos a otro ser u múltiples objetos o personas.**

 **Tiene también el alma del poderoso medio demonio vergil de dmc, shenlong y great red. Goku tiene las armas de vergil, sparda y dante. El nombre del supremo dragón negro es Ddragus y el supremo emperador azul se llama Edrases. En su cuerpo tiene a shenlong.**

 **Los personajes de dragón ball no me pertenece son propiedad del estudio toei animation que lo animo y de su creador akira toriyama que fue quien los dibujo en manga. Los personajes de High School DxD son de Ichiei Ishibumi e ilustrada por Miyama-Zero escrita por el mismo autor e ilustrada por Hiroji Mishima. Yo soy solo el autor de esta historia que espero que les guste y hay algunos personajes que inventare.**

* * *

 **Canción 'DRAGON SOUL (EN ESPAÑOL)'**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **VIBRANDO ESTÁ UN GRAN PODER**

 **DENTRO DE MÍ (DENTRO DE MÍ)**

 **NO MOSTRARÉ DEBILIDAD**

 **ANTE EL RIVAL…**

 **YO CUIDARÉ CON VOLUNTAD**

 **A TODO SER (A TODO SER)**

 **CON EL AMOR QUE EN MÍ NACIÓ**

 **GRACIAS A ÉSTE GRAN PODER**

 **MI ESPÍRITU DE LUCHA ME**

 **GUIARÁ EN LAS BATALLAS**

 **SI ME ENFRENTO A RIVALES CON**

 **UN GRAN PODER, YO VENCERÉ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **MOMENTO ES DOKKAN DOKKAN**

 **DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y**

 **JUNTOS A LAS NUBES TOCAR**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE**

 **CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

 **SOLO NO ESTOY, TENGO LA FE**

 **PARA VENCER (PARA VENCER)**

 **EN MÍ ESTÁ, DEL**

 **UNIVERSO TODO EL PODER**

 **CON ESTA LUZ, LA OBSCURIDAD**

 **SE ACABARÁ (SE ACABARÁ)**

 **SUEÑOS EN MÍ HARÁ BRILLAR**

 **PARA HACERLOS REALIDAD**

 **CONCENTRADO EN LA BATALLA,**

 **EL PODER EN MÍ AUMENTARA**

 **Y RECORRE POR MI CUERPO.**

 **¡NO ME RENDIRÉ, SEGUIRÉ HASTA EL FIN!**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO**

 **SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO**

 **QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **MOMENTO ES DOKKAN DOKKAN**

 **DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y**

 **JUNTOS LAS NUBES TOCAR**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE**

 **CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO**

 **SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO**

 **QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en el capítulo de Saiyajin dios y la chica Phoenix**

 **Planeta Deviluke- habitación de lala**

 **Los habitantes de Deviluke sintieron una enorme energía desde un planeta que está muy atrasado en "tecnología" llamado tierra.**

 **Las hermanas de lala la hija del emperador gid había entrado a la habitación para averiguar si con uno de los inventos de su hermana mayor podría encontrar que causo tal estruendo.**

 **La hermosa madre también había entrado ya que tenía curiosidad, de que causo tal poder que se sintió en su planeta.**

 **El nombre de la hermosa madre es Sephie Michaela Deviluke; Sephie es conocida por ser la mujer más hermosa del universo. Ella cubre su rostro con un velo para que los hombres no se vean afectado por sus habilidades de Charmians. Ella es alta y tiene el pelo largo y rizado de color rosa. Ella lleva un vestido blanco con escote y hombros descubiertos, también lleva un collar y un bastón con forma de corazón. Su altura es de 170cm, sus ojos son colores morados.**

 **Una de sus tres hijas es momo la gemela de nana, su nombre es Momo Bella Deviluke; Momo tiene el pelo corto de color rosa y ojos color violeta. De estatura media, 151 Cm, y de un peso de 45Kg. Sus medidas son 80-54-79, (busto, cintura y cadera). Viste un traje con apariencia de un comodín o joker (naipe) de color negro y verde, también llevaba una bincha negra y su edad es 14 años y también tiene una cola es larga, delgada y termina con una punta de pala como de corazón.**

 **Su hermana gemela se llama Nana Aster Deviluke; Lleva el pelo en dos colas, aunque a veces lo lleva suelto, un collar y un traje rojo y negro. tiene los ojos morados y el cabello de color rosa al igual que lala y momo. Sus medidas son 69-53-76, su altura es 151 cm su edad es 14 años, Su cola es larga, delgada y termina con una punta de pala como de corazón.**

 **Sephie Michaela Deviluke: hijas puedo preguntar que hace en la habitación de lala, no entiendo porque ustedes momo-san y nana hace esto devenir a la habitación de su hermana a hurtadillas.**

 **Momo: veras oka-san teníamos curiosidad de que causa ese terrible temblor en todo los planetas cercanos, así que convencí a nana de venir aquí para ver la súper televisión de nuestra hermana lala nos ayudaría. Por lo que escuche de lala ella me dijo, que este aparato sirve para ver lo que esta pasado en planetas o un otras coas ya que es un poderoso aparato, con esto lo descubriremos.**

 **Nana: yo no quería venir pero nana me convección, diciendo que sería interesa lo que me mostraría en la habitación de lala. Por eso fue que tuve que venir con ella y me pico la curiosidad de que esta causado ese poderosa energía.**

 **La madre sus piro y acepto lo que iba a hacer sus queridas hijas y buscar en la tele. -** **Sephie Michaela Deviluke: está bien chicas las dejare ver en el aparato de lala lo que quiere buscar ya que no es normal.**

 **Momo se acerca a la pantalla tecleado para buscar el objetivo hasta que lo encontró en el planeta tierra. La pantalla le muestra el comienzo de la batalla de goku, y también le muestra cuando se presentó a le fay pendragon, las tres chicas esta impresionadas al ver que es muy guapo el saiyajin de pelo de punta que desafía la gravedad. Momo, nana y Sephie tuvieron un agolpamiento al ver, a el lindo saiyajin dios ella se pregunta si es un humano.**

 **Pensamiento de Sephie: ese chico se ve que es muy amigable, es lindo además de fuerte que será el acaso humano u otra raza de otro planeta.**

 **Pensamiento de Momo: oh vaya este chico llamado son goku es muy lindo y fuerte ya que tiene unos fuertes musculoso. Me pregunto si ese lindo chico la "tendrá" gigante su verga, ya quiero conocerlo y perder mi virginidad ya que lo quiero disfrutar.**

 **Momo mostro una cara pervertida sonrojada imaginado teniendo relaciones sexuales, ella tuvo suerte que su madre y hermana no lo vieron su cara pervertida.**

 **Pensamiento de nana: que extraño es ese sujeto llamado goku parece humano pero su fuerza es superior, que será el.**

 **Nana esta pensativa viendo a goku, ya que se interesó del ella se sonrojo un poco. A ella le parece que el saiyajin no es un humano y piensa de que raza es.**

 **Clip, clip, clip – entra la linda lala con su robot ropa llamado peke, ella está feliz y se da cuenta que su mama y hermanas está en su habitación.**

 **El nombre de la hermosa chica que entro es Lala Satalin Deviluke; Lala es una adolescente muy atractiva con el pelo largo de color rosa chicle, ojos verde esmeralda, curvilínea y con frecuencia se refiere a la figura tan perfecta. Su característica más distintiva es Su cola es larga, delgada y termina con una punta de pala como de corazón. Que se extiende hacia abajo desde la base de la espalda. Usa un vestido blanco con azul, usa una botas blancas, Ella tiene una buena condición física, y sus medidas son 89-57-87, tiene 15 años.**

 **Peke; Es un pequeño robot de color blanco y morado, con ojos color negro en forma de torbellino. En el cuello tiene un tipo de collar de color amarillo y una corbata de color rojo y amarillo. En la muñeca tiene un tipo de emblema de color amarillo y rojo. Tiene la capacidad de sacar unas alas negras. Gracias a su habilidad de cambiar de forma puede convertirse en una joven con ojos de color oscuro y de pelo de color claro (posiblemente naranja). Además, gracias a esta habilidad puede convertirse en ropa que haya escaneado previamente.**

 **¡Hola mama nana y momo que hace en mi habitación! Y por qué encendieron ese invento que es el súper televisor. –le pregunta lala alegremente a su madre y hermanas.**

 **Peke: lala-sama debería ver esto que se muestra en el televisor, el nivel de poder que estoy calculado de ese joven es sorprendente ya que no lo puedo calcular. Su poder incrementa a cada minuto es del nivel de un dios que impresiónate, que "energía" tan monstruosa su energía supera a gid-sama sin mucho esfuerzo como existe alguien como el… quien será el ya que no creo que será un humano ya que los humanos no tiene ese poder.**

 **Lo que dijo peke dejo con la cara sorprendida a todos ya que no esperaba que el saiyajin tuviera un poder de un dios, ya que pensaba que el más fuerte del universo es gid el que gobernaba algunos planetas.**

 **Lala: Que como es posible que alguien tenga tal poder que supera al de papa, ahora dígame porque entraron a mi habitación.**

 **Sephie: bueno veras hija como vi que tus hermanas entraron a tu "habitación" decidí seguirlas y ver que hacía, y me entere que buscaba ver algo.**

 **Momo: yo tenía curiosidad de la energía que se sentía en todos los planetas, al final descubrí que era en el planeta tierra donde se sentía esa poderosa energía. Yo arrastre a nana para que viéramos que causa esa poderosa desde tu pantalla especial.**

 **Nana: es cierto lo que dice momo yo la acompañe a venir a tu habitación ya que me convección de revisar que causa ese temblor.**

 **Lala: mama, momo y nana yo hoy saldré del planeta deviluke, ya que papa sigue fastidiado con que me case con algún candidato.**

 **Todos:…**

 **Momo: lala te podemos acompañar y que tal si te recomiendo, si vamos a la tierra que no creo que papa sepa que estés ahí.**

 **Sephie: ¿Por qué quieres ir con tu hermana a ese lugar momo?**

 **Momo: veras mama eso es algo privado, que yo quiero buscar en ese planeta.**

 **La madre de las hermosas hijas suspira decidiendo algo. –voy a decirte algo momo iré con ustedes ya que quiero conocer a ese planeta primitivo llamado tierra.**

 **Sus hijas se sorprendieron al igual que peke ya que no esperaba eso.**

 **Nana; yo las acompañare también ya que puedo conseguir algún animal interesante en ese planeta.**

 **Peke: está seguras de que quiere ir a ese planeta lala-sama, momo-sama nana-sama y Sephie-san ya es repentino eso que quiere ir.**

 **Todas: no nos vamos a repetir de nuestra deicidio de ir a ese planeta, peke-san/chan.**

 **Lala: si bueno hoy mismo iremos a ese planeta, por fin podre huir de las peticiones de matrimonios de los pretendientes que busca mi padre.**

 **Peke suspiro y decidió acompañar a las princesa y la reina del universo, que quería ir al planeta primitivo.**

* * *

 **Campo de entrenamiento de goku**

 **Goku se quita la ropa de vergil que obtuvo, al tener el alma del heredero de sparda tenía unos agujeros que se repararon. El saiyajin envió el traje a una dimensión de bolsillo, quedado usado el saiyajin dios con el pantalón de color naranja que le dio whis al igual que unas botas de color negro con rayas azul.**

 **No esta usado su gi ya que fue destruido cuando lucho con el gran rojo, y solo quedado las pulseras. Goku siguió expulsado su poder mesclado el kaio ken con el súper saiyajin dios azul.**

 **Raghhhhhhhhh raghhhhh haaaaaa kaio ken aumentado 10 vecez, que les parece esta transformación es el súper saiyajin dios azul. ¡Yo soy un saiyajin que alcanzo la fase dios estado en súper saiyajin y uso el kaio ken!**

 **Las dos copias aplaude sintiendo esa poderosa energía de goku que es increíble, ellos dos grita transformándose fuertemente uno en súper saiyajin 4 rojo y el otro en el dorado.**

 **Los dos se mueve preparado algo importante estado la copia 2 detrás de la copia 1 (hace los mismo movimientos que usaron los androide 17de gt para fusionarse)**

 **DragonBall Z Saga de Cell Soundtrack de pelea**

 **Una poderosa luz cumbre todo el planeta, por poderosa energía que expulsa las copias al fusionarse en una sola, goku siente un ki gigantesco de la fusión de esa dos copias del saiyajin.**

 **La luz se detiene mostrado a un goku copia que tiene dos mitad de su cuerpo de color rojo y dorado, goku esta impresionado de tal poder que tiene.**

 **Goku copia final: que te parece nuestro poder combinado ahora es más al que "teníamos" divididos y para hacer más emociónate. ¡Raghhhhhhhhh raghhhhhhhhhhh haaaa kaio ken aumentado 20 vez!**

 **DBZ Saga de Freezer Soundtrack 13**

 **Pensamiento de goku: que sorprendente ki es muy poderoso jajaja esto me emociona mucho mi sangre saiyajin está emocionada.**

 **Goku invoca diez espadas convocadas que son de color azul, enviándoselas al saiyajin copia. La copia final repele alguno de los ataques enviado poderosa bolas de ki, destruyéndolas o desviándolas para que caiga en el bosque.**

 **Goku aparece detrás de su copia dándole un fuerte golpe tirándolo al suelo cerca de unos árboles, algunos árboles salieron de su raíz al chocar la copia.**

 **La copia se truena el cuello, para luego sonreír y expulsar algo de ki, el saiyajin copia fue rodeado por una aura dorada de la fase 4 y roja de color carmesí y rojo escarlata.**

 **Goku copia: vaya ese fue un buen ataque engañándome con esas espadas, ¡toma esto tan tan tan tan tan!**

 **Goku copia dispara múltiples esfera de ki, goku bloque los ataques de la copia destruyéndolos enviándoles poderosas bolas de ki, hay humo en el lugar al chocar las múltiples esferas de ki. La copia aprovecha usa la teletransportacion, apareciendo arriba en el cielo la copia se acerca a goku dándole fuerte golpe… se dio cuenta que al golpear era una Proyección de Imagen, goku aparece arriba del golpeándolo en la espalda con su antebrazo.**

 **El saiyajin vio que su copia hizo la misma técnica Proyección de Imagen, apareciendo debajo de goku para luego golpearlo fuertemente. El ataque no sirvió ya que el saiyajin volvió a usar la misma técnica, ambos "sonríe" viendo que está muy parejos.**

 **Se golpe chocado sus puños, rodillazos y patadas esos poderosos ataque son tan fuertes que hace temblar el planeta y todo el universo. Goku copia le dan un fuerte golpe en el rostro a goku, el saiyajin le dan fuerte golpe en el estómago provocado que libere algo de sangre y saliva.**

 **Se separa atacándose enviándose ataque de ki, goku copia creo una bola de ki de color rojo de tamaño mediano él se la envía al saiyajin. Goku bloqueo el ataque poderoso redirigiendo el ataque hacia el cielo y explotado provocado una fuerte luz… el saiyajin le da un fuerte codazo en la espalda, para luego patearlo hacia el cielo.**

 **Goku con centro energía en sus palmas En primer lugar, crea una esfera de energía de fuego en espiral. A continuación, agarra la esfera y lo carga en una manera similar al KameHameHa. Por último, levanta las manos y grita "Estrella Nova!" mientras dispara la esfera de energía en el oponente, causando gran daño a través de una explosión de fuego.**

 **Goku: ¡Estrella Nova!**

 **Goku copia: ¡tornado de agua! – goku copia crea una poderosa que choca con la energía de fuego, la energía se siente en todo el planeta aunque este la barrera. Las energías explotaron creado una poderosa neblina al chocar.**

 **Se sigue atacado aunque no se pueda ver ellos dos, sabe dónde está porque se busca por el ki y se está atacado si problemas. Goku y su copia esta heridos y tiene algo de sangre por los fuertes golpes que se dan.**

 **Goku: ¡Toma esto tan tan tan tan tan tan!**

 **Goku copia: haaaaaaaaa tan tan tan tan tan.**

 **Se ataca fuertemente dándose puñetazos y sonríe disfrutado de ese entrenamiento, decidieron atacar otra vez.**

 **Goku:** ¡ **Kuretsu Kidan!**

 **Goku copia: ¡ Kuretsu Kidan!**

 **Goku y su copia usar la misma técnica, convoca bolas de aire a su alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia un oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego explotan al golpear el oponente u otro objeto. Chocaron las bolas de aire dañándolos a el saiyajin y la copia teniendo cortes, heridas y sangre.**

 **Goku: vamos a terminar esto de un solo ataque ya que tengo que ver cómo les va en el entrenamiento a las chicas.**

 **Goku copia: está bien terminemos esto de una buena vez, por todas.**

 **Los goku coloca sus manos preparado su famosa técnica del kamehameha, la energía se acumula.**

 **Goku: ¡kaaaaaa-meeeee-haaaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaa de dios!**

 **Goku copia:** ¡ **Kaaaaa-meeee-Haaaaa-meeeeeHaaaaa x10!**

 **Goku acumulo una poderosa energía de color azul divino con rojo, en sus manos que fue expulsado hacia la copia. La copia poner las manos a los costados, cargando dos esferas de energía de color rojo carmesí, luego se unen las manos y se pone a los costados fusionando las 2 esferas para luego lanzar el ataque, infringiendo una gran cantidad de daño.**

 **Las dos poderosas energías chocas causado temblores y tormentas en el planeta, en todo el universo se siente esa poderosa que esta chocado y provoca temblores y cambio de clima.**

 **Goku: raghhhhhhhhhh haaaaa estamos igualados en ataque.**

 **Goku copia: haaaaaaaaaaaa raghhhhh jajaja si verdad ahora ver quien gana.**

 **Ninguno se dan por vencido chocado sus energías poderosa dando mucho esfuerzo, goku se dio cuenta que la copia está agotada así que decidió usar más poder para derrotarlo.**

 **Goku: es hora de terminar esto de una buena vez raghhhhhhh raghhh haaaaa. –goku se transformó en su transformación que obtuvo mientras dormía en la cama de ravel, llegado al súper saiyajin dios azul 2 y dándole más poder al ataque.**

 **Goku copia: tendré que terminar con esto de una buena vez aumentado el poder haaaaaaa kaio ken aumentado 20 veces.**

 **Los dos estaba muy parejos al aumentar su poder rápidamente, goku todavía le esta ganado a su copia que no le dio oportunidad para ganar.**

 **Goku supero a su copia alcanzándolo el poderoso ataque y destruyéndolo con todo ese poder.**

 **Copia de Goku: ahhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhh nooooooo œAhhhhhh.**

 **Hubo mucho humo el saiyajin aterriza destranformadose y perdiendo la transformación, goku cayó al suelo aterrizado colocado su brazo derecho en el suelo estado arrodillado y sudado. Después de haber usado tal cantidad de energía dejándolo agotado él está sonriendo divertido.**

* * *

 **Comienza el capitulo**

 **Bosque lugar de entrenamiento de goku y su casa-2:00 pm**

Goku está sudado mucho y respirado pesadamente en el suelo sonriendo divertido, "goku se dio cuenta que las chicas se acercaron donde el saiyajin se encontraba, tiene miradas de preocupación ayudado al saiyajin a levantarse y llevándolo a la casa". Lo colocaron sobre una cama de una de las habitaciones del primer piso de la casa capsula de goku, la cama era una enorme cama rey que tenía espacio para veinte personas.

Se dieron cuenta que esa habitación de las tantas que hay es muy espaciosas con muchas cosas de una habitación. Le sonrieron cariñosamente a goku todas excepto koneko, ophis y lilith ya que no todavía no puede expresar sus emociones.

Ophis: goku-kun liberaste mucha energía y tu cuerpo recibió mucho daño al estar entrenado.

Lilith: goku-sama fue increíble su poder cuando lo libero ya libero una gran cantidad de energía y su velocidad fue muy rápida, y las únicas que pudimos verlo fuimos ophis y yo.

Serafall: (sonriendo y sonrojada) goku-kun eso fue increíble cuando luchaste en el combate ya que liberaste mucha energía.

Ravel: goku-san el enorme poder que usaste fue tal que hiciste temblar todo el lugar y el planeta.

Koneko: goku-san estoy impresionada ya que la velocidad en la que te movías no te podía ver, eres alguien muy poderoso y increíble.

Yubelluna: goku-kun fue algo impresiónate el nivel de energía que libero en esa batalla de entrenamiento, ya que libero más energía que cuando lucho con los mauos.

Mihae: goku-sama es la primera vez que veo a alguien que tiene un nivel de poder superior que hace temblar todo el planeta.

Mariana Phenex: goku-san elevaste una gran cantidad de energía en esa lucha, para luego caer al suelo herido.

Karlamine: es admirable la batalla que tuviste goku-sama ya que liberaste una gran cantidad de energía.

Siris: yo estoy sorprendida del enorme poder que tienes goku-sama ya que no espere que hubiera alguien con mucho poder.

Xuelan: goku-san al expulsar ese enorme poder fue impresiónate, ya que tu estilo de combate es el de un profesional.

Isabella: goku-sama su poder que tiene es tanto, hasta hiso temblar todo el lugar.

Venelana Gremory: yo me sorprendí con lo que vi ya que tus habilidades y poder son increíbles goku-kun.

Mira: goku-san usted cree que nosotras podemos ser más fuertes que antes para demostrar que podemos serle útiles.

Nel: Goku-onii-san eso fue sorprendente como luchabas demostrado algo de tus habilidades.

Meru: Goku-oniisan eres alguien impresiónate al luchar, espero que nos enseñes como luchar.

Bürent: nunca pensé que goku-san tuvieras tanto poder en el cuerpo.

Shuriya: goku-sama su fuerza es impresionante ya que hiso temblar todo el planeta, y libero una gran cantidad de energía.

Villent: nunca pensé que existiera alguien tan poderoso como tu goku-kun ya tienes un enorme poder que supera a cualquier ser.

Li: eres impresionante goku-san yo y mi hermana nunca vimos a alguien tan poderoso nya.

Ni: goku-san tienes mucho poder que usaste nya nunca pensé que liberaras tanta energía.

Jajaja si lo se chicas libere mucha energía en el combate, y debo decir que fue divertido el combate. Yo sé que ustedes se pueden volver más fuertes con mi entrenamiento, "solo que no se queje y entrene duro con mi entrenamiento para ser más fuertes" te diré algo koneko-chan tienes que entrenar duro para ser más fuerte ya que veo que tu amo subestima tu poder… yo veo un poderoso potencial en ti al igual que todas ustedes chicas, yo te propongo algo que te interesara vivir aquí y ser mi discípula como todas ustedes. Y espero que tu aceptes y demuestres ser más fuerte ya que veo que tu tonta amo no te aprecia ya que tu podrías ser más fuerte que ella, lástima que ella no te entreno y demostró tus verdaderas capacidades. Le dice goku sonriendo para luego mostrar una cara seria esperado su respuesta de la linda loli.

Koneko: (sonrojada y feliz) si goku-san acepto eso que dices yo quiero ser más fuerte y si viviré aquí gracias. Gracias por creer en mí y las chicas, ya que mi ama rias bouchou no nos ha entrenado solo se pone a buscar más personas para su nobleza, como ese asqueroso pervertido que no sirve para nada… confió en usted ya que se, que puedo volverme más fuerte con Tigo por cierto goku puedo pedirte algo y es si te puedo llamar goku-nii-san.

Goku la miro con una mirada seria, pensado unos minutos y acepto sonriendo feliz a ella. Goku agarra una semilla del ermitaño de su bolsa con las pocas fuerzas que le queda, comiéndosela y obteniendo un pequeño zenkai aumentado su poder… goku se levantó de la cama y acaricia la suave cabeza de la loli neko y la abraza dándole cariño, esa acción hiso que se sintiera querida y amada.

Goku: (sonriendo) si bueno koneko-chan te dejare decirme así como dices, ya que para mí eres una linda chica fuerte como todas.

Koneko se sonrojo completamente como un tomate rojo, al sentirse querida con él y la acepta.

Koneko: gracias goku-oniisan me siento muy bien gracias a ti.

Goku: (sonrió el saiyajin y le despeina el cabello) jajaja no te preocupes a mí me importa mucho ustedes. Espero que les guste esto que les dare. – El saiyajin se acerca a cada una besándolas tiernamente y apasionadamente, se agacho besándolo a las chicas de baja estatura que no lo podía alcanzar… después de terminar el beso el saiyajin sonríe dándose cuenta que las chicas esta sonrojadas.

Goku: (sonriendo) hahaha debo decir me gusto besar sus suaves, dulces y delicados labios "yo disfrute mucho besar a ustedes que son unas hermosas chicas que quiero y espero que me responda esto quieren ser mis novias" ya que yo no quiero dejarlas tristes al elegir a una y las demás sufriendo…

Todas: (sonrojadas y sonriendo) si goku-kun/san/niisan aceptamos ser tus novias eso nos aria las chicas más felices del mundo.

Goku sonrió con su respuesta ya que está feliz al saber eso y se le ocurrió algo. Invoco el saiyajin tres piezas de sus evil piezas de sus tableros que tenía decidiendo convertir. – goku: ophis-chan Lilith-chan Venelana-san les preguntare quiere ser parte de mi nobleza ya que aquí tengo las piezas indicadas.

Ophis: está bien goku-kun no importa ser de tu nobleza ya que demuestra ser alguien fuerte digno y confiable.

Lilith: goku-sama yo acepto gustosamente ser parte de su nobleza ya que yo seré su fiel sirviente.

Venelana Gremory: es un gusto ser parte de tu nobleza goku-kun ya que estoy feliz de poder de estar con Tigo.

Goku introdujo la pieza de la reina de color negro en el cuerpo de ophis apareciendo un circulo negro que brilla azul, teniendo marca de goku. –en nombre de mi son goku sparda Phoenix tu ophis eres ahora mi nueva reina.

La pieza se introdujo en su pecho y ella sintió un pequeño aumento de poder, y nuevas habilidades como las otras chicas que son de la nobleza de goku. El saiyajin sabe que ahora las chicas de su nobleza tienen regeneración y eterna juventud.

Goku: por el poder que se me confiere yo son goku sparda Phoenix tu Lilith eres ahora mi fiel caballero. –goku introduce la pieza y un circulo con la marca del clan de goku aparece debajo de ella, para luego desaparecer al introducir la pieza… lilith siente su cuerpo y un pequeño incremento de su poder y nuevas habilidades además de incremento.

Venelana Gremory por el poder que se me confiere yo son goku sparda Phoenix eres ahora mi alfil de mi nobleza. -goku introduce la pieza y un circulo con la marca del clan de goku aparece debajo de ella, para luego desaparecer al introducir la pieza. –venelana siente su cuerpo un pequeño incremento de su poder y nuevas habilidades además del incremento.

Goku: listo chicas ahora ustedes tres son parte de mi nobleza, porque no descansa y elige habitación para así luego siga entrenado. La mía ya está elegida ya que tiene un cartel que dice mi nombre, por cierto si tiene hambre puede agarrar algo de comida de la nevera… todas: está bien goku elegiremos una habitación en la que viviremos ya que hay muchas y es espacioso.

Antes de que koneko subiera fuero detenida por su querido goku, quien coloco su mano derecha en el hombro de ella tomándola por sorpresa. –espera koneko-chan debo hacer algo, para que no tengas que ir a buscar tus cosas yo las traeré aquí. Le dice goku a la torre de gremory.

Koneko: yo no sabía que podías hacer eso goku-niisan.

Goku usa sus nuevas habilidades al tener a Shenlong, invocado las ropas de koneko y les creo nuevas ropas como ropas de entrenamiento de saiyajin (que usa ahora), ropa de entrenamiento (como las que siempre usaba) y ropa interior además de incluir nuevas. –goku trajo ropas de las otras chicas en maletas que envió a las habitación e incluyo ropas de entrenamiento saiyajin, ropa de entrenamiento como las que siempre usaba y ropas interiores que trajo además de incluir más... koneko se sorprendió al ver que el saiyajin trajo maletas con sus ropas y ropas interiores.

Goku: listo koneko-chan ya te traje tus ropas ahora las puedes guardar en una habitación elegida por ti.

Koneko: gracias goku-niisan por traer mi ropas si tener que ir a buscarlo. –no es un problema koneko-chan para mí no es problema chao, yo iré hacer algo nos vemos. Dice goku a la hermosa nekomata.

-nos vemos goku-niisan espero que te vayas bien lo que aras y te prometo que me are más fuerte, para demostrar que no soy débil. –goku sale acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola.

* * *

 **En una parte del bosque**

Goku se coloca en una posición meditado cerrado los ojos pensado concentrado sus energías, pensado mentalmente concentrado poder divino de su energía de dios al tener el ki dios. Goku mescla su poder de súper saiyajin dios rojo azul, súper saiyajin, las energía de Great Red (gran rojo), las energía de Alma del dios de la biblia, Los poderes del supremo dragón blanco Edrases, supremo dragón emperador negro Ddragus y algo de poder de vergil.

El cuerpo de goku fue rodea por una gran cantidad de energía colores de todas las energías, combinándose en una y dándole un poder enorme al saiyajin. Todos los seres poderos que siente poderes siente a alguien más poderoso que los dragones celeste.

La transformación que uso goku es La forma tiene muchas similitudes con los Súper Saiyan y Súper Saiyan azules formas. Sin embargo, el pelo es de color rosa claro con reflejos de blanco puro y los ojos se vuelven de color gris claro aunque parezcan de color rosa claro a través de la aura de las formas. El aura es de color rojo oscuro en el exterior, la transición en un color más rosado en el interior, la ropa gana un tono morado, al liberar esa enorme energía que se ve desde el cielo.

Tiene un brillo morado oscuro alrededor de su cuerpo. La forma también se representa sobre todo con una sola hebra suelta del pelo cuando está comparada al peinado estupendo de Saiyan de Goku. El cabello se eriza de forma idéntica a Goku Super Saiyajin, con la suma de un pequeño ahoge al lado derecho. El color de sus cabellos y cejas son color palo rosa. Sus ojos son grises. El aura adopta tonalidad carmesí y rosa y su núcleo violeta y púrpura, similar a la forma Modo Villano. Finalmente, el cuerpo de Oscuro se ve rodeado de partículas luminosas violeta desprendidas por el llameo de energía.

Goku abre los dándose cuenta del enorme poder de esa transformación sonriendo sabiendo que puede darle batalla a bills ahora con esa nueva transformación. – parece que he logrado un formas fuerte que el súper saiyajin dios. ¡Me parece increíble esta transformación que logre, es hermoso si tuviese que nombrarlo sería rose, si súper saiyajin definitivo rose… goku aprieta su mano derecha sintiéndose más poderoso, mueve los brazos mientras flota en el cielo sonriendo.

-qué es esto siento dos nuevas técnicas dentro de mí que obtuve gracias a esta transformación, se llama Toki-Tobashi (salto del tiempo) y Golpe de Aura.

Goku canaliza energía en su mano izquierda creado una hoja de energía púrpura, aguda alrededor de su mano izquierda. El saiyajin detiene el tiempo por una décima de segundo y en ese tiempo limitado siendo 0,2 segundos… goku se mueve libremente a una velocidad superior colocándose en posición tortuga imaginado que esta luchado con un enemigo imaginario moviendo su poderosa espada de ki.

-goku se está acostumbrado a esas dos nuevas técnicas y la nueva transformación. –creo que mi cuerpo tendrá que acostumbrarse a esta transformación entrenado más tarde. Goku bajo al suelo y dejo de usar esa transformación, el sintió que hay alguien detrás de los árboles.

Las chicas salen siendo tres hermosas chicas hermosas que sorprenden a el saiyajin, el siente una extraña energía de las chicas una tiene energía angelical caída y las otras dos son yokai.

-hola es un gusto c-conocerte soy y-yuma amano pero mi verdadero nombre es raynare. – hola yo soy chizuru minamoto yo sentí una enorme "energía" que provenía de aquí así que vine a investigar y cómo te llamas… - hola es un gusto yo soy Tamamo minamoto la madre de mi adorable hija chizuru.

-hola es un gusto soy son goku, tengo curiosidad acaso ustedes tres hermosas chicas vinieron ya que sintieron mi liberación de energía. – las tres chicas se sorprendieron y estaba algo sonrojadas al saber que el saiyajin pensaba que ellas era lindas.

Goku se dio cuenta que la hermosa chica de nombre raynare: Raynare es una atractiva joven con ojos violetas. Ella tiene el pelo negro largo abajo a sus caderas. Ella tiene un cuerpo delgado, con un busto grande. Su altura es de 165 Cm, usa un uniforme escolar, que consistía en una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro con la letra "P" bordada en oro, una camiseta blanca, un arco rojo y una falda verde con una delgada franja blanca Alrededor del extremo inferior de la misma.

-tú no eres humana ya que sintió una energía de Ángel caído debo decir yuma amano es un lindo nombre, como tu lindo nombre real que es raynare te diré ray-chan. – raynare: (sonrojada y feliz) gracias goku-kun me haces feliz y tienes razón lo que dices yo soy Ángel caído deja que te muestre mi verdadera forma.

Hermosa Ángel brilla cambiado sus ropas y su cuerpo también estado en su verdadera forma: Raynare era una atractiva joven con ojos violetas. Ella tiene el pelo negro largo abajo a sus caderas. Ella tiene un cuerpo delgado, con un busto grande que crecio.

Su atuendo consistía en un corto vestido negro con una pequeña chaqueta de color púrpura en la parte superior, se hizo más alta, adquiriendo una apariencia más madura, y sus ojos cambiaron, adquiriendo una apariencia más oscura, más malvada. Su ropa también cambiaba dramáticamente, ahora consistía de negro, cuerda-como objetos (parecido a cuero) alrededor y debajo de sus pechos, un thong-como la pieza sostenida alrededor de sus caderas por tres correas finas, guantes que corren hasta sus brazos con pequeñas longitudes de Cadenas que colgaban de ellos, hombros guardia-como los objetos en sus hombros con tres picos grandes que brotaban de su hombro derecho, y cargadores negros del talón del hombro-alto. Su voz también cayó a un tono más bajo cuando en esta forma. Esta forma se describe mejor como una versión muy erótica y reveladora de su disfraz.

Goku se dio cuenta que la hermosa Ángel caída esta usado un traje de dominatrix, goku se sonrojo al ver que se veía más sexy y hermosa. Eso puso celosas a las otras dos. –debo decir que te vez fantástica y más hermosa en tu verdadera forma, como la otra. –gracias goku-kun me gusta tu cumplido por mi verdadera forma.

Chizuru Minamoto: tengo algo que decirte goku-kun yo soy una zorra no, no mal pienses jajajaja (mueve sus manos sonriendo para que no piense que es una ramera) yo soy un kitsune que es zorro de cola que vive por años.

Chizuru Minamoto apariencia: es una hermosa chica de cabello negro ojos violeta se ve que tiene 16 años con un busto grande talla D pero en realidad 400 años. Tiene un cuerpo que envidiaría muchas mujeres. La hermosa chizuru usa El uniforme de las niñas Kuoh Academy consiste en una camisa blanca de manga larga y abotonada con revestimientos verticales, una cinta negra en el cuello, una capucha de hombro negro y corsé abotonado a juego, y una falda magenta con detalles blancos. Usa zapatos marrones.

Ella brilla en una luz dorada cambiado a su forma de kitsune que es: cambia de forma, su pelo va de negro a rubio y gana orejas de zorro y cinco colas. – goku se sorprendió del cambio de forma de chizuru enseñado su cola de saiyajin y sorprendió a las chicas. –Debo decir te vez ahora más linda chizuru-chan, nunca "pensé" que existirá hermosuras como ustedes.

-gracias goku-kun me alagas por el cumplido al no juzgarme por ser un yokai.

Tamamo Minamoto: yo también soy una zorra es decir kitsune como mi hija yo también soy un yokai y yo soy una muy poderosa kitsune.

Tamamo Minamoto apariencia: es una hermosa chica tiene un yukata negro, un pecho grande como su hija y el pelo atado en la espalda. Al igual que su hija, su pelo se vuelve de negro a rubio, cuando ella está en su forma kitsune. Parece que tiene nueve colas en forma kitsune. Ella tiene bustos más grandes que su hija. Ella brilla en una luz dorada cambiado a su forma yokai su pelo va de negro a rubio y gana orejas de zorro y nueve colas.

-Goku se sorprendió ya que ve a la hermosa madre de chizuru siendo más bella y seductora en su forma yokai. -¡buoh Tamamo-san te vez más linda y adorable en tu verdadera forma! De yokai.

-gracias goku-kun me haces feliz que no te parezca repulsiva mi forma yokai, eres un chico bueno y lindo. Chizuru: goku-san debo decirte que al verte quede completamente enamorada de ti acepta esto… goku: ¿a qué te refieres chizuru-chan? Que me darás.

Goku fue cortado por los suaves y deliciosos labios sabor a fresa de la yokai kitsune chizuru, una fuerte luz blanca lo ciega para darse cuenta que desapareció chizuru. El saiyajin observa la ropa de la yokai en el suelo, preguntándose donde está, se fijó que su poder aumento y siente 15 colas de un zorro de color negro al voltearse preguntándose qué paso.

Tamamo y raynare se sorprendieron al ver que el saiyajin incremento su poder además de tener colas de kitsune y bigotes. – yo también te tengo un regalo muy especial goku ya que tú también me gustas como mi hija dijo. –goku: Espera un momento a que te refieres con eso que aras tamaño-san.

Fue cortado otra vez por los labios esta vez la madre de chizuru y se sentía cálidos y seductores, hubo ora luz fuerte que dejo desprevenido. Se dio cuenta que el kimono negro está en el suelo cerca de la ropa de chizuru, ahora siente más colas siendo un total de 24 y un aumento de poder.

Goku: ¡que rayos esta pasado aquí porque tengo cola! Bueno no importa eso jajaja. –raynare se cae al estilo anime por el comentario de goku ya que todavía sigue inocente.

Goku: donde esta chizuru-chan y Tamamo-san porque desaparecieron cuando me besaron. Goku revisa las ropas de las dos desaparecidas para ver que les paso hasta que sintió algo raro. Goku: donde esta chicas ¿Por qué su ropa esta..? –chizuru: ¡No mires! – tamamo: ¡No mires!

Goku: ¡Aw, aw, aw! ¿Qué sucede? – chizuru y tamamo: ¡Te dijimos que no hicieras eso de buscar en nuestra ropa! – ¿Que esta pasado por que me duele algo el cuerpo? ¡Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch… - raynare le parecía algo extraño lo que esta pasado le sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Chizuru-chan tamamo-san ¿Dónde está? –estamos aquí (dice las dos chicas dentro del cuerpo de goku), no entiendo porque tú también besaste goku-kun okaasan (Madre), "Que te puedo decir hija me gusta también goku-kun así que tendremos que compartirlo ya que las dos lo amamos.

\- agh ahhhhh ahhhhh aww aww rayos está bien lo compartiremos madre a goku. –eso me gusta hija se una buena hija y acepta ya que ya estas mayorcita jajaja. "no digas mi secretos mama eso es muy avergonzó (sonrojada de la vergüenza dentro de goku) ya que no quiero que sepa".

Goku: ¿aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? – tamamo y chizuru: ¡Aww! ¡Goku-kun estas tan lindo! – Me puede decir que hicieron chicas no entiendo… chizuru y tamaño: bueno nosotras te poseímos – goku: ¿A qué se refiere con que me poseyeron… me puede explicar? – ambas yokai: cuando un humano es poseído por un zorro este toma su forma. – ¿ hola… Como sucedió esto chicas?

-veras, nosotras dos cuando te besamos hace poco, ¿verdad? Y después nos introdujimos dentro de ti. ¡Para explicarlo más fácil, nos combinamos! "dice chizuru y su madre tamaño". -¿No-Nos combinamos eso es posible? – pregunta goku. "¡Sí! ¡Eso significa que nos convertiremos uno en cuerpo y alma! Dice chizuro.

Tamamo dentro del cuerpo de goku: deja que yo te explique goku-kun, Para que un zorro posesione a un humano completamente, el humano debe estar dispuesto. Si el humano cierra al zorro en su corazón, este no podrá tomar nuestra apariencia. Esta Fusión: nos permite demostrar ser capaces de fusionarnos físicamente con Tigo goku besándonos para ser más poderosos. Durante esto nosotras entramos en tu cuerpo y ganas la habilidad de usar nuestro poderes de kitsune de 24 colas. Respecto a nuestro poder, mientras más fuerte sea nuestros lazos más… fuerte será nuestro poder.

Pero por lo que veo en tus recuerdos tú no eres un humano ya que un humano no tendría tal poder, que eres goku. –es verdad lo que dice okaasan (madre) goku-kun de que no res humano. –si ella tiene Razo yo soy un alíen que es parecido a un humano solo que más fuerte que humano, también tenemos un metabolismo diferente ya que comemos gran cantidad de alimento como unos 30 platillos, vea en mis recuerdos y entenderá. Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas como raynare, las dos yokai se sorprendieron al ver en sus recuerdos ya que no esperaba que existan dioses y otras cosas.

-Tendré que probar si puedo usar mi poder al estar ustedes unidas a mí, haaaaaaaaaaaaa grhhhhh. Raynare y las dos yokai dentro de su cuerpo siente como aumenta el poder de goku y cambia siendo rodeado por una aura dorada y cambio de color de cabello. –sí parece que sí puedo usar mi súper saiyajin, toma algo de mi poder raynare. Goku le da algo de energía a la caída disparándola de su mano aumentado su energía, ella incremento su poder superado al poder de rias.

Goku dejo de usar su súper saiyajin, y se dio cuenta que una luz azul sale de él saliendo las dos yokai desnudas. El saiyajin se dio cuenta que algo de su poder lo tiene ellas dos, al absorberlo las dos yokai… ellas obtuvieron un poder igual a la primera vez que uso el súper saiyajin, goku se pensó que seguro ahora ellas dos obtuvieron eterna juventud, regeneración, adn saiyajin e inmunidad contra las enfermedades.

Goku se fijó que ellas dos tiene un hermoso cuerpo al estar desnudas sonrojándose, las dos kitsune se viste recogiendo sus ropas. El saiyajin se dio cuenta que ahora las dos yokai tiene cola saiyajin, dándose cuenta que al entrar en el cuerpo del ellas obtuvieron adn saiyajin. –goku: oiga chizuru-chan tamamo-san vea detrás suyo les sorprenderá lo que tiene. dice goku con sus brazos colocándolos sobre su cabeza sonriendo.

Chizuru: a que te refieres que tenemos algo "detrás" de nosotras goku-kun. –tamamo: me pregunto qué es lo que nos sorprenderá goku-kun acaso algo tenemos. –las dos chicas se voltea quedado sorprendidas al ver que tiene una cola saiyajin como goku, y siente un aumento de poder al salir del cuerpo del saiyajin.

Chizuru y tamaño: cómo es posible que tengamos una cola como la de goku-kun es extraño, tu nos puedes explicar goku-kun. –les explicare porque tiene una cola saiyajin, "vera cuando entraron en mi cuerpo seguro obtuvieron algunas habilidades que tengo como eterna juventud, adn saiyajin etc". Las chicas se sorprendieron por la explicaciones de goku.

Goku invoco tres evil pieza de su dimensión de bolsillo siendo reina, torre y caballero. Goku: por cierto raynare-chan tú eres una hermosa quieres algo mas ya que veo que ustedes tres son fuertes y hermosas quiere ser parte de mi nobleza (sonriendo amablemente) así yo las "entrenaría" siendo más fuertes. –las chicas se sonrojaron al ver que goku las considera fuertes y hermosas.

Raynare: veras goku-kun acepto con gusto ya que yo soy un fan muy grande tuyo al ver cuando apareces en dragón ball, además de que quería pedirte si "podíamos" tener u-una c-cita mañana. –a mí no me importa así que vale mi querida ray-chan vamos a tener una cita mañana. – la hermosa Ángel caído se sonrojo emocionada por el lindo apodo y está emocionada de ir el siguiente día a la cita.

Chizuru: ugh (infla las mejillas haciendo un puchero) no es justo goku-kun yo también quiero una cita con Tigo amor mío mañana, y demostrarte mi amor. –tamamo: yo también quiero ir y tener una cita goku-kun para que fortalezcamos nuestro lazo de amor.

-está bien chicas vamos hacer algo para que no se enoje, yo tendré una cita mañana con ustedes hermosas princesas. – las chicas se sonrojaron por el comentario del saiyajin dios, gustándole ese piropo y decidieron aceptar. Tres chicas: si goku-kun/san aceptamos tener una cita mañanas y divertirnos conociéndote.

Goku acerca la pieza de reina a chizuru y convoca un círculo del clan de goku debajo de ella preparado para convertirla. – en el nombre de mi clan yo son goku sparda Phoenix ahora eres mi fiel reina Chizuru Minamoto. El ritual término introduciéndola en su cuerpo "convirtiéndola" en un demonio fiel a él y aumentado su poder un poco. –El saiyajin acerca la pieza de la torre a raynare y convoca un círculo del clan de goku debajo de ella preparado para convertirla. – en el nombre de mi clan yo son goku sparda Phoenix ahora eres mi fiel torre raynare… El ritual término introduciéndola en su cuerpo "convirtiéndola" en un medio demonio fiel a él y aumentado su poder un poco.

-El saiyajin acerca la pieza de la torre Tamamo minamoto convoca un círculo del clan de goku debajo de ella preparado para convertirla. – en el nombre de mi clan yo son goku sparda Phoenix ahora eres mi fiel torre Tamamo minamoto… - El ritual término introduciéndola en su cuerpo "convirtiéndola" en un medio demonio fiel a él y aumentado su poder un poco.

Goku: listo chicas ya termine de incluirlas a mi nobleza, oiga por qu no descansa y viene a entrenar luego aquí cerca es mi casa. Todas: está bien goku-kun/san nos vemos luego para el entrenamiento. –raynare: (Sonrojada y mueve sus manos nerviosa, mientras tiene algo en sus manos) goku-san me arias un gran favor dándome tu autógrafo aquí en este cuaderno. – "está bien ray-chan te firmare como quieres". Goku agarra el cuaderno raynare que tiene imágenes de goku, el saiyajin firma colocado para mi querida ray-chan de goku.

El saiyajin se lo entrega y ella sonríe teniendo sus ojos con estrellas al estar emocionada de tener un autógrafo de su personaje favorito, ya que es un gran tesoro. –gracias goku-san esto es un recuerdo muy importante nos vemos luego. "Nos vemos ray-chan estoy seguro que serás muy fuerte". Goku sonrió al ver cuando se fuero las tres chicas pensado que es muy divertido ese nuevo mundo donde está. Ella se va dejado al saiyajin pensativo.

Goku: jaja vaya que chizuru-chan tamaño-san y ray-chan se ve que son muy divertidas parece que tendré aventuras en este mundo haha.

Goku sintió una energía extraña y se pregunta de quién es esa extraña energía y se pregunta quién es. – "de quien será esa extraña energía la buscare para ir donde está, ver si es un buen oponente para luchar". Dice goku sonriendo y colocado dos dedos en su frente, y usa el kai kai. Goku desaparece usado su técnica que aprendió al ver usarla kibito el aprendiz de kaio shi.

* * *

 **Apartamento ventisca de tokyo habitación-112**

En un apartamento lujoso esta la hermosa princesa del Reino Vermillion, Ella es una poderosa Caballero Aprendiz de rango A. su apodo es la Princesa carmesí.

La hermosa princesa se llama Stella Vermillion: Stella es una joven de 15 años y bella mujer de estatura promedio con una cara hermosa, piel blanca y ojos de rubí. Ella tiene pelo largo carmesí atado en twintails. Ella tiene un cuerpo hechizante, con pechos grandes y una figura voluptuosa. Ella esta ropa interior negro y usa unas medias largas negras, esta descansado y bebiendo una botella de agua.

Habilidades

Experto en esgrima: Stella es competente en la esgrima, siendo extremadamente hábil en su estilo de la espada imperial.

Inmenso poder mágico: Stella posee una inmensa cantidad de poder mágico que ella era incapaz de controlar como un niño. Después de años de duro entrenamiento, Stella finalmente dominó su poder y ahora es capaz de usar poderosos ataques continuamente sin mostrar signos de fatiga. De acuerdo con Stella, su poder mágico es 30 veces mayor que la de una normal de Blazer.

(Nota: Blazer= Blazers: un ser especial que puede manifestar su propia alma como armadura y controlar las superpotencias con su poder mágico. son un grupo de seres humanos especiales que nacen con la magia , la fuente de su poder. La cantidad mágica de un Blazer se fija al nacer. Un Blazer es capaz de utilizar el poder obtenido de su magia de varias maneras, desde el aumento de sus capacidades físicas hasta incluso utilizarlo como una barrera.)

Resistencia mejorada: Stella, a través del uso de su gran reserva de magia, ha demostrado ser capaz de aumentar su fuerza física a nivel sobrehumano, hasta el punto de hacer cráteres en el suelo con sus barras y el envío de personas que vuelan con un puñetazo.

La respiración del dragón (Hiryuu sin Sokusui): Arte Noble de Stella, que comprende principalmente de la capacidad de convocar y las llamas de control. Este tipo particular de llama lleva algunas de las propiedades comunes del fuego natural, como el calor radiante y la luz, pero no quema inmediatamente nada de lo que toque. Stella utiliza Dragon Breath en ofensiva y defensa, creando una barrera invisible que bloquea los ataques entrantes, así como extender las llamas para atacar a cualquier enemigo cercano.

Alma de Bahamut: la capacidad de Stella que le permite englobar toda una zona en nada más que sus propias llamas, que ardería durante veinte segundos consecutivos. Se afirma que Stella podría engullir un pueblo entero usando esta habilidad.

Paso sin caminos (Nukiashi): Stella ha demostrado la capacidad de utilizar pisada sin rastro.

Dispositivo: Laevateinn: Dispositivo de Stella, toma una forma de un espadón de oro con marcas rojas en la empuñadura y se viste en las llamas del aliento del dragón. Según Stella, su Noble Art puede subir hasta los 3000 grados centígrados de temperatura.

Katharterio Salamandra: Stella transforma a Laevateinn en una espada hecha de calor sin cuerpo físico, y puede alcanzar un objetivo a más de cien metros de distancia.

Otra que comparte la habitación enorme es Shizuku Kurogane. Shizuku Kurogane la heredera de una poderosa familia de magos llamada kurogane y multimillonaria. Su apodo de maga es Bruja del mar profundo Lorelei al usar magia de agua.

Shizuku es una hermosa niña pequeña de 15 años, con una estatura muy pequeña incluso para su edad. Ella tiene con el pelo corto de plata, con los flequillos cubre toda su frente, incluso teniendo una explosión viene a su nariz. Ella también sostiene su pelo junto con un sombrero negro, con las flores en el lado del capo y sus ojos son de color Jade. Viste un una camiseta plateada y una minifalda de color rosa y unas medias de color azul.

Habilidades: La manipulación del agua: la capacidad de Shizuku como Blazer. Ella es capaz de manipular el agua para crear barreras, y lo utiliza para atacar.

Agua ultra pura: Ella puede usar sus habilidades para eliminar los iones y los microbios del agua para que sea menos conductor de ataques relámpago.

La congelación del agua: Shizuku se demuestra que es capaz de congelar su agua, o al menos una pequeña parte de ella, como se muestra cuando se congeló los pies de una chaqueta.

La manipulación de hielo: la segunda habilidad de Shizuku es la manipulación de hielo.

La congelación de la zona: Shizuku es capaz de congelar el área alrededor de ella.

Control de maná: Shizuku se caracteriza por su control de la magia superior que supera a la de una chaqueta normal. Ella es capaz de completar una acción usando 2-3 puntos de Mana en contraposición a la mayoría de los que usarían 10 puntos. Esto también permite a Shizuku poder camuflarse perfectamente.

Curación: Shizuku es capaz de curar incluso las grandes heridas, tales como miembros independientes, una habilidad específica para los usuarios de agua.

Dispositivo: Yoishigure ("Igualación de la ducha"): Dispositivo de Shizuku que toma la forma de una espada corta (tanto) con Silver Blade. Shizuku usualmente usa Yoishigure usando un agarre reverso.

Shouha Suiren ("agua de Lotus de impedir olas"): El primero del Art Noble de Shizuku. Shouha Suiren es un arte noble de defensa donde Shizuku crea una barrera de agua que es casi inquebrantable. Shouha Suiren también puede ser utilizado de manera ofensiva, utilizando el agua generada por la barrera para atacar a los enemigos.

Agua prisión de Orbe (Suirodan): El segundo de arte noble de Shizuku. Un propósito ofensivo Arte Noble donde Shizuku dispara cañones de agua de la punta de Yoishigure que podría quitar el aliento del enemigo aferrándose a la cara una vez que les toca.

Toudo Heigen: Crea una bola masiva de agua de un pequeño trozo de hielo. Al entrar en contacto con el suelo, se congela rápidamente y se expande hacia afuera.

Byakuya Kekkai (literalmente, "White Night Barrera"): Arte Noble de Shizuku que puede cambiar el hielo congelado en vapor, en un instante. Debido a que es su más, Shizuku puede sentir el movimiento y la presencia de todo el mundo dentro de la niebla.

Hisuijin ("Scarlet agua Blade"): La tercera parte de Noble Arte de Shizuku. Shizuku comprime el agua en el borde de Yoishigure haciendo la daga en una espada larga. El agua compresa posee una inmensa fuerza de corte que es capaz de cortar incluso el metal como la mantequilla.

Aioro Rinne: El cuarto del arte noble de Shizuku, que permite Shizuku para manipular los billones de células dentro de ella, a fin de que su propia esencia para convertirse en agua en sí. El Noble Art también le permite manipular el aire alrededor de su oponente y hacer que se ahogen en tierra.

La tercera chica que vive en esa habitación es Tohka Todo, su apodo es la raikiri Cortador de rayo.

Una hermosa mujer joven con gafas con ojos naranjas y, largo pelo castaño claro atado en dos grandes trenzas. Ella también se nota para ser muy buxom, delgado y tiene la cintura del petit aunque una figura muy curvaceous. Touka viste una camiseta de color naranja y una mini falda color violeta, usa unas medias negras.

Una cosa se nota sobre Touka y que es ella tiene un muy feroz como zancada como camina, que es similar a la de un gato! Mientras su falda se balancea de izquierda a derecha.

Habilidades

Maestro en esgrima: Tohka es extremadamente hábil en la esgrima y se especializa en battojutsu.

Relámpago Manipulación: Tohka tiene la capacidad de crear y controlar un rayo.

Paso sin caminos (Nukiashi): Esta técnica combina el control de la respiración del usuario y juego de piernas al mismo tiempo para disminuir la distancia entre el usuario y el objetivo al instante, a la que Tohka se ha visto usarlo muchas veces en batalla. Esta técnica no acelera realmente los movimientos del usuario, pero al hacer que su movimiento sea difícil de percibir como peligroso y penetrar en el ritmo del oponente, el oponente se vuelve incapaz de reaccionar hasta muy tarde. Debido a su inexperiencia, el paso sin rastro de Tohka, es mortal.

Dispositivo: Narukami: El Dispositivo de Tohka que toma una forma de espada larga japonesa colocada en una vaina negra. Ella llama su dispositivo usando el comando "trueno" antes de sacar la espada de un orbe de relámpago de color púrpura.

Raikiri (Chidori): Arte Noble Tohka, un battojutsu ultra-electromagnética, donde Tohka crea un campo magnético potente, con su capacidad truenos alrededor de la hoja y la vaina de Narukami, colgando de su cintura, y luego dispara la cuchilla a cabo.

Revertir la vista (Ribāsu Saito): Al cortar su vista, Tohka llega a ser capaz de detectar las señales sutiles del cuerpo de su oponente permitiendo así Tohka para saber el estado de su oponente de la mente y la planificación.

Shippu Jinrai (literalmente, "la velocidad del rayo"): Arte Noble Tohka, mediante la estimulación de los músculos con el poder del rayo, Tohka puede aumentar su actuación a su límite.

Takemikazuchi: Una técnica que revestida su cuerpo en un campo electromagnético y su velocidad a velocidades extraordinarias, lanzándose su espada a un oponente con velocidades muy rápidas.

La ultima inquilina que vive ahí es Nene Saikyo su apodo es la Princesa demonio.

Nene tiene la apariencia y la estatura de un niño de edad preescolar, siendo muy pequeño, para su edad. Ella tiene pelo largo oscuro detrás largo, que consiste en flequillo que cubre su frente. Viste con un quimono en flor de cerezo, y un ojo atrayente haori rojo, que es demasiado largo para ella, también lleva zuecos, que se escuchan cuando está caminando. Es una hermosa chica de 17 años.

Habilidades: Master Hand-a-mano Combatiente: Después de haber competido en el KOK, se presume que Nene es extremadamente hábil en el combate sin armas.

Inmensa fuerza física: En oponerse a su estatura, Nene es extremadamente potente, capaz de ser un gran jugador en el KOK donde súper pelea de gran alcance de la chaqueta con los demás.

Paso sin caminos (Nukiashi): Esta técnica combina el control de los usuarios de la respiración y juego de piernas al mismo tiempo para disminuir la distancia entre el usuario y el objetivo al instante, esta técnica realmente no acelera los movimientos del usuario, pero al hacer el movimiento de uno difícil Para percibir como peligroso y penetrar en el ritmo del oponente, el oponente se vuelve incapaz de reaccionar hasta muy tarde. Saikyo ha sido visto ser capaz de acercarse a alguien en un instante con esta técnica.

La manipulación de la gravedad: los poderes de Nene como una chaqueta. Nene es un tipo de interferencia natural que le permite controlar la gravedad.

Dispositivo: Sin nombre Par de aficionados de hierro: el dispositivo del Nene consiste en un par de ventiladores de hierro.

Hadou Tensei: Una habilidad que permite a Nene tirar de los escombros del espacio exterior y golpear en el siguiente segundo, con velocidad cósmica. Tiene una fuerza destructiva que puede destruir un país.

Jibakujin (Earthbind Formación): Una de Arte Noble de Nene en la que aumenta la gravedad de todo dentro de veinte metros de rodeándola por diez veces.

Negro Espada · Yatagarasu: Mediante el cobro de su magia en su dispositivo, Nene puede crear una enorme hoja de energía pura, de la gravedad que se pueden enviar como proyectiles a sus oponentes.

Shif- aparece goku sorprendiendo a las chicas volviéndose en momento incomodo ya que siento fuerte energías de las cuatro hermosas chicas. –hola chicas siento llegar en un mal momento en su habitación per… no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que fue apuntado por los blazer de las chicas.

Stella Vermillion: quien eres tu idiota entrado en el cuarto de una chica si nuestro permiso, acaso quieres que te queme.

Shizuku Kurogane: es de muy mal gusto como dice la tetas de vaca de stella. – oye no me insultes shizuko. Lo que digas stella.

Nene Saikyo: oh vaya que sorpresa que un intruso llegara aquí, acaso viniste a espiarnos ya que si así sufrirás.

Tohka Todo: nos puedes decir tu nombre y cuál es tu razón para venir aquí, ya que no es normal. Pero te diré algo si solo viniste para espiarnos recibirás un castigo, ya que no es bueno espiar a una chica.

Goku: jajaja está bien lo siento yo no pensé que la ubicación cuando me teletransporte me llevo aquí. Hola soy son goku sparda phoneix yo vine aquí para encontrar un oponente fuerte.

Las chicas sonríe un poco al ver que goku es algo infantil y solo busca luchar con oponentes fuertes. –"por cierto chicas como se llama y que tipo de energía usa ustedes ya que sintió que es diferente". Les pregunta goku a las chicas.

Todas: las energías que usamos es la magia una de nosotras puede usar el elemento de la electricidad y controlarlo, otra puede controlar la gravedad. Otra puede usar el elemento agua y la última usa el elemento fuego ella lo puede controlar. Nosotras podemos invocar armas llamadas Blazers: un ser especial que puede manifestar su propia alma como armadura y controlar las superpotencias con su poder mágico. Son un grupo de seres humanos especiales que nacen con la magia, la fuente de su poder. La cantidad mágica de un Blazer se fija al nacer. Un Blazer es capaz de utilizar el poder obtenido de su magia de varias maneras, desde el aumento de sus capacidades físicas hasta incluso utilizarlo como una barrera.

Nene Saikyo: hola goku-kun soy Nene Saikyo de 17 años espero que nos llevemos bien y si quieres entrenar con migo. –Está bien nene-chan si quieres entrenar con migo eso are ya que es emociónate entrenar para volverse más fuerte, y yo estaría feliz de entrenar con una hermosa chica como tú.

La hermosa chica sonríe y se sonroja, siente un nuevo sentimiento hacia goku. –"gracias goku-chan por ese cumplido jaajaja".

Shizuku Kurogane: es un gusto conocerte goku-san soy shizuku kurogane de 15 años otra maga. –"es un gusto para mi conocer a una hermosa maga como tu shizuku-chan". Le dice goku. –la linda maga de cabello plateado se sonroja. –gracias goku-san por el cumplido.

Stella Vermillion: yo soy Stella Vermillion 15 años yo no te perdono que me hayas visto en ropa interior a mí que soy una princesa. Estoy muy enojada con Tigo son goku. –jajaja lo siento stella-chan no fue mi intención aparecer así de repente ya que yo no sabía.

Tohka Todo: es un gusto son-san soy Tohka Todo veo que no eres una mala persona, fue sorpresivo que aparecieras aquí. –si lo se chicas lo siento por mi error ya que no esperaba que aparecería aquí.

Stella Vermillion: te reto a un duelo con las chicas contra ti goku, que dice chicas. Y el que gane ara lo que diga el ganador, obedeciéndolo no importa lo que desee el ganador.

Shizuku Kurogane: está bien vamos hacer este duelo, pero te das cuenta que esto será una locura vaca tetona. –oye no me insultes pechos pequeños y debes luchar en un duelo contra él.

Nene Saikyo: esto parece que será algo interesante y divertido está bien yo me apunto también para luchar contra goku-chan.

Tohka Todo: este duelo seguro será interesante ya que seguro eres un rival fuerte si quieres pelear con nosotras cuatro. Solo te preguntare algo has usado alguna vez un blazer para el duelo. –la verdad es que nunca he usado eso que llama blazer, me puede decir cómo usarlo e invocarlo.

Las chicas se sorprendieron ya que no esperaba que la persona que está delante de ellas no sabe usar un blazer. –todas: para que sepas como usarlo e invocarlo tienes que concentrarte conectado tu alma para manifestarla tu alma en forma de arma.

Goku: ok entiendo chicas intentare eso ya suena interesante ya que me puede servir. Goku cierra los ojos concentrándose dentro de su cuerpo y alma.

* * *

 **Dentro de goku**

Shenlong: goku eso te puede servir si aprendes a usar un blazer como esas chicas. Quizás aprendas algo nuevo que te servirá muy bien para lucha.

Great Red: es la primera vez que escucho que hay una forma de materializar tu alma en un arma o armadura.

Ddragus: inténtalo goku-san ya que seguro lo podrás hacer y materializar tu propia alma.

Edrases: vaya eso que escucho es curioso, es la primera vez ¿que escucho, Que hay una forma de invocar un arma por su alma?

Vergil: interesante eso nunca lo he escuchado hazlo goku ya que seguro invocas una poderosa arma.

Goku: lo intentare ya que esto es una cosa que nunca he hecho yo, me pregunto cómo convocándola.

Una armadura hecha de oro de un dragón occidental se materializa. (nota: la armadura se llama colmillo dragón dorado. tiene la habilidad usar energía del propio sol y ambiente aumentándole la resistencia, velocidad y ataque.) –goku obtuvo el conocimiento de que puede hacer la armadura.

Otra arma se materializa siendo una enorme espada que sujeta en su mano derecha, es la espada Frostmourne. (nota: la espada su poder es: Quien posea esta espada obtendrá algunos poderes que mientras dañan mucho al rival, a su portador, quien lo lanza también sufre una parte de su dolor.

Habilidades: incrementa la posibilidad de golpeo, incrementa el daño, incrementa la posibilidad de un golpe crítico, incrementa la velocidad de ataque, habilidad de dañar a criaturas incorpóreas, habilidad de causar heridas y reducir la stamina de las víctimas, bonus de daño contra objetivos que defiendan el bien, bonus de daño contra enemigos vivos y drenaje de vida que cura al portador cuando Frostmourne daña a algún enemigo.

Agonía de Escarcha se clava en sus oponentes sin apenas resistencia, nada más entrar en contacto con ellos. Las almas de aquellos que mueren a manos del hoja maldita son absorbidas por el arma.

En la otra mano del saiyajin se materializa otra nueva y poderosa arma. Es una poderosa espada japonesa dorada con dragones que se ve en la espada y una funda de dragón rojo, la espada se llama Ryūken (Espada del Dragón). (Nota: la espada puede absorber energía de ataques, usar ataques elementales… si corta un enemigo o le rasguña por cada ataque la espada roba energía vital y velocidad del enemigo dándosela al portador. La espada puede robarle algo de sangre al oponente aumentado la resistencia del arma.)

Otra espada apareció detrás de el en su espalda siendo una enorme espada llamada Matou Kokuryuumaru Dark Dragon Blade. (Nota: El poder de la Espada del Dragón Oscuro crece con cada muerte que ocurre dentro de su vecindad. Fuerza –alta, Velocidad-medio. La puede absorber energía incrementado su poder, es pesado unos 1500 kg. La espada puede usar los elementos sin problemas).

Fortalezas: 1) Daño alto, sobre los enemigos en la salud baja en del oponente. – 2) todos los movimientos es un salto de guardia. -3) Rápidos combos cortos en las manos de un experto. - 4) Es más probable que cause un efecto de aturdimiento en los enemigos.

Debilidad: 1) Se siente lento y torpe para el usuario.

El ultimo blazer materializa es una espada de madera que está detrás del en su espalda es la súper Flablessness unfabored. la espada de madera que se asemejan a un EKU con símbolos sobre la espada.

(Nota: tiene una habilidad única para que, cuando el usuario se encuentra con poca salud, los caracteres impresos en la parte posterior del arma comienzan a brillar, lo que significa un aumento de la potencia del arma. Cuando el usuario es baja en la salud, la perfección no laborado hace el mayor daño de cualquier arma.

El arma incrementa su poder también si el usuario le da algo más de energía aumenta el quinitas veces el daños sobre un oponente.

Cuando el usuario está en estado de salud bajo (menos del 25% de salud), los caracteres impresos en la parte posterior del arma comienzan a brillar, lo que significa un aumento en el poder del arma. Cuanto menor sea la salud del usuario, más poderoso será el arma. El daño se incrementa en un 150% cuando el usuario es un poco menos del 25% de salud. El daño se incrementa en 200% cuando el usuario tiene la menor cantidad de salud posible. Cuando el usuario es bajo en la salud, la Flawlessness unfabored hace el mayor daño de cualquier arma.

Goku abre los ojos sorprendiéndose de las poderosas armas que tiene energía, que había sido invocadas por su combinación de alma y cuerpo. – vaya así que esto es un blazer lo usa ellas, nunca pese que uno podría hacer algo así.

Todos: es increíble el nivel de energía que expulsa esas armas ya que nunca hemos visto algo así en la vida. –yo también estoy sorprendido chicos pero mejor salgo ya tengo que luchar con las chicas y ver qué tan fuertes son. Les dice goku saliendo de su mente.

* * *

 **Habitación de las chicas**

Las chicas esta sorprendidas al ver que el saiyajin invoco cinco blazer, es la primera vez que alguien tiene más de un blazer.

El saiyajin abre los ojos sorprendiendo a las chicas, dándose cuenta que stella se vistió estado preparadas para la lucha. Goku desapareció la espada Frostmourne guardándola para entrenar con ella luego.

Goku: bueno ya está ahora sé cómo usarlo, ahora prepare el campo donde iremos ya que no quiero destruir la ciudad. Goku deja de usar sus otros blazer y se le ocurrió un lugar donde ir para no matar a las personas.

Tohka Todo: me imagino que se te ocurrió un lugar donde podremos luchar si problemas.

Stella Vermillion: te aseguro que te derrotare ya verás son goku… y serás mi sirvienta ya que esto será interesante.

Shizuku Kurogane: (suspira) estoy curiosa de que puede hacer esas blazers de ti goku.

Nene Saikyo: esto será interesante ya que quizás por fin pueda tener un oponente digno al que enfrentar.

Goku: no se desespere ya que esto será emociónate luchar con ustedes chicas ahora VEN "YAMATO". Aparece la espada demoniaca en la mano del saiyajin.

Goku desenvainar algo su poderosa espada demoniaca (como lo hacía vergil) el saiyajin blande su espada abriendo un hoyo dimensional. –ahora chicas entremos dentro el portal nos llevara a una montaña sola así que vamos. –las chicas estaba dudosa de entrar hasta que vieron como el saiyajin entro y si problemas y decidieron seguirlo viendo como es.

* * *

 **Base de brigada khaos**

Katerea Leviathan, Vali Lucifer, rosa lucifer, Jeanne, Arthur Pendragon, Bikou y Kuroka esta tranquilamente pensado que plan hacer ya que ophis y lilith se fuero con goku.

Vali se le ocurrió una idea y es ver que hace goku, usado su magia para saber qué hace el saiyajin demonio.

Kuroka: si hazlo le vali-san nya ya quiero ver que hace ese guapo semental goku-kun. – ka,ka,ka ese sujeto es muy interesante ese tal son goku, ya que me emociono ver que es fuerte. Dice bikou sonriendo.

Katerea Leviathan: el poder que había liberado en la batalla que se había visto era impresiónate. Ya que nadie ni en el pasado tenía tal poder destructivo, que causo un estruendo.

Arthur Pendragon: (pequeña sonrisa) las habilidades destructiva de goku-san son impresiónate a tal punto de que hizo temblar todo el planeta.

Rosa lucifer: (sonriendo y brillo en los ojos) estoy interesada de saber que más habilidades y poder puede usar goku-san y que piensa ustedes dos de goku, Bladion y albion. –te diré algo rosa yo estoy asustado y algo nervioso de morir a manos de goku, por la estupidez de vali que quiere enfrentarlo. –bladion: (suspira) mí hermano si exagera ya que se ve que le tiene miedo a morir por goku-san, solo que veo que no es una mala persona.

Albion: ¡Deja de ser algo relajado Oniisan! Yo sé que no debería estar preocupado ya que él no se ve que es una persona mala. – eso mismo albion hermano relájate ya que no debes preocuparte.

Jeanne: yo también quiero saber que está haciendo mi héroe goku, es sorprendente que exista y pueda nacer temblar muchos planetas.

Le fay Pendragon: está bien vali-sama Arthur-niisan kuroka-san rosa-san Jeanne-chan, Bikou y Katerea-san. Solo tengo que concentrarme para mostrar lo que hace goku-kun.

vali concentra energía mágica mostrado una enorme pantalla, que muestra al saiyajin.

* * *

 **Campo montañoso**

Goku y las chicas sale del hoyo dimensional, las chicas se sorprende al ver cómo llegaron ahí por el saiyajin. No esperaba que el saiyajin las pueda llevar con la poderosa espada demoniaca.

Goku: ahora chicas empecemos y empiece chicas combatiendo.

Todas: si bueno vamos goku pero no te confíes.

* * *

 **Soundtrack The Immortals- de Mortal Kombat**

Las chicas invoca sus blazers preparándose se dieron cuenta que el saiyajin no invoca alguno de sus blazers. Stella decido atacar primero usa su habilidad de poder usar el elemento del fuego, atacándolo con poderoso ataque de dragón de fuego.

Touka libera un poderoso rayo eléctrico desde el cielo en forma de un dragón de dos cabezas. El dragón de dos cabezas choco con el saiyajin envuelto en llamas por el poderoso ataque de la princesa carmesí.

Nene levanta muchas rocas enormes pesadas y se las lanza hacia goku, cambiado su peso al de 1000 toneladas chocado con goku y escuchándose un estruendo. Shizuku libera una gran cantidad de agua desde arriba, para luego canalizarlo y congelarlo a goku.

Las chicas piensan que eso fue demasiado fácil y se pregunta por qué no trato de defenderse y porque no uso uno de sus blazers. –porque no trato de esquivar nuestros ataques y no uso sus blazers. Dice las chicas sorprendidas.

Crkkkkkkkkkkkl. –las chicas escucha un fuerte crujido del hielo eso sorprende a las chicas. El hielo se rompe dejándolas sorprendidas ya que goku no tenía daños, ni rasguños. Mueve el saiyajin su cuello con su mano de izquierdas a derecha tronado.

Goku: debo decir chicas que debe atacarme en serio ya que eso ataques no me dañaron. –las chicas les enojo algo al ver que no lo hirieron y se burló de ellas.

Nene se mueve velozmente atacado a goku mano a mano, el saiyajin bloquea con una mano sorprendiendo a las chicas. Stella se mueve velozmente apareciendo detrás de goku atacándolo con su blazers espada Laevateinn… goku bloquea los ataque con su otra mano, detiene sus ataque con un dedo (como cuando trunks enfrento a goku con su espada).

Goku patea a nene en el estómago tirándola hacia unos árboles, ella escupió algo de saliva. Shizuku usa su mágica creado múltiples agujas de agua filosas que choca con el saiyajin si causarle daño. Las chicas esta sorprendidas de que no le causó daño solo pequeños rasguños.

Tohka se mueve rápidamente a una velocidad superior que no la puede ver el ojo humano, la hermosa chica concentra electricidad en su Blazer Narukami blandiéndola y enviado un fuerte relámpago. Goku mueve una de sus para detener el ataque y con su otra detiene los ataques Stella con un dedo.

El ataque no le causó daño al detenerlo fácilmente con su mano derecha, goku golpea a Stella en el estómago para luego patearla. Escupe algo de sangre y saliva, ella cae de rondillas dándose cuenta que es fuerte el saiyajin.

Nene aprovecho el que el saiyajin está distraído y ella sonríe preparado algo. – nene: debo decir que ese golpe que me diste fue fuerte toma, Jibakujin (Earthbind Formación). Nene usa un Arte Noble en la que aumenta la gravedad de todo dentro de veinte metros de rodeándola por diez veces. Aprovecha también para usar una nueva habilidad que aprendió, y concentra muchos relámpagos con fuegos sorprendiendo a las otras chicas.

El ataque va directo al saiyajin que no se inmuta ya que se dio cuenta que son increíble las chicas. –son increíbles las técnicas que usa, ya que esta es la primera vez que veo algo así. Murmura goku divertido ya que esta emocionado.

Stella aprovecha atacado al saiyajin desde la espalda invocado fuertes llamaradas. –toma esto goku (La respiración del dragón: Stella particula llamas llevado algunas de las propiedades comunes del fuego natural, como el calor radiante y la luz, pero no quema inmediatamente nada de lo que toque. Stella utiliza Dragon Breath en ofensiva y defensa, creando una poderosa murro de llamas y ataques de llamas hacia el saiyajin.) Toma esto haa.

Shizuku concentra energía mágica preparado un ataque poderoso, una aura blanca la rodea. Shizuku: Suirodan (Agua prisión de Orbe: Shizuku dispara cañones de agua de la punta de Yoishigure que directo a goku como los otros ataques).

Touka: raikiri. – Tohka ultra-electromagnétisa, creado un campo magnético potente, con su capacidad truenos alrededor de la hoja y la vaina de Narukami, colgando de su cintura, y luego dispara la cuchilla a cabo hacia goku.

Goku detiene los ataques con sus dos manos, se escucha fuerte explosión pensado las chicas que lo dejaron desmayado y derrotado. El humo se despeja y las chicas se sorprenden al ver que no le causaron daño al saiyajin solo rasguños.

Goku se mueve velozmente golpeado en el estómago a shizuku dándole dos golpes y tirándola en el suelo, le sale algo de sangre y saliva. Desaparece velozmente apareciendo arriba de nene, dándole una fuerte patada y tirándola al suelo. Goku se vuelve a mover apareciendo detrás tohka y le dan un fuerte golpe tirándola al suelo, la hermosa chica escupe algo de saliva y sangre.

Stella lo sigue atacado con su espada y la rodea de fuego blandiéndola enfrente del saiyajin. Goku bloquea fácilmente los ataques de la princesa carmesí para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago teniendo su mano libre. Las chicas siguieron atacado al saiyajin que bloque fácilmente sus ataques, ellas se estaba agotado ya que esta respirado mucho.

Goku pateo a tohka rompiéndole una costilla para luego darle un puñetazo y tirarla al suelo. El saiyajin golpea en el pecho a Stella tocado por accidente y acaricio los pecho de la chica de cabello carmesí. Goku se dio cuenta de su erro al ver como la chica da un pequeño gemido y se enoja mucho con el saiyajin liberado una gran cantidad de llamas en contra de goku.

Para luego atacarlo con su blazer espada blandiéndola rápidamente y muy enojada con el saiyajin. Las otras aprovecharon atacado shizuku uso un poderoso ataque de agua y hielo en contra del saiyajin disparándolo de su espada… nene invoco una espada completamente negro y ataca al saiyajin además de usar ataques de gravedad poderos.

Tohka se levanta del suelo y se une al ataque cargado un poderoso relámpago sobre su blazers atacado velozmente al saiyajin. Goku se dio cuenta que ellas cuatro tiene un potencial y sabe que si las entrenas ellas sería más fuertes que un humano normal… estas chicas siento que tiene un inmenso poder y si yo las entreno será más fuertes que mis amigos, mejor termino esto. Piensa goku sonriendo.

Muy bien es hora de terminar esto chicas ya que tengo hambre haaaaaaaaaa grhh haaa. Dice goku y expulsado algo de ki siendo rodeado en una aura blanca, las chicas cayeron al suelo además de destruir sus ataques al expulsa un poco de ki.

Goku sujeta a dos de las chicas en sus hombros y las otras dos con sus manos, para luego teletransportarse. Desaparece del lugar volviendo al apartamento si saber que los observa la Khaos Brigade y el equipo vali.

* * *

 **Base de Khaos Brigade**

Vali estaba divertido y emocionado al ver como el saiyajin demonio demostró que era muy fuerte si usar todo su poder. Los demás miembros que veía estaban impresionados, arthur pendragon estaba ahora más interesado de luchar al ver como el saiyajin humillo a las chicas que usaba espadas… ya que algo dentro del esta emocionado de enfrentarlo.

Arthur pendragon: vaya goku-san es poderoso además de alguien interesante ya que derroto fácilmente a esas chicas sin esfuerzos.

Bikou: jajaja ese tipo es divertido además de fuerte ya que humillo a esas chicas fácilmente.

Vali: que te parece Albión goku-san no te parece alguien interesante ya que tiene una velocidad y poder superior.

 **Albion: debo admitir que ese tal goku tiene algunos secretos y un poder increíble ya que demostró habilidades nunca antes vistas.**

Rosa lucifer: es increíble ya que yo nunca he visto a alguien tan poderoso, no le costó derrotar a esas chicas si problemas.

 **Bladion: no puedo creer que haya podido resistir ataques elementales y gravitatorios tan fácil, son goku debió tener un fuerte entrenamiento para tener tal fuerza.**

Katerea Leviathan: vaya es impresionantes que resistiera elementos poderosos como el fuego y la electricidad como la gravedad. Además de que quisiera que me llevara a la cama y tener su enorme polla, y probar tocar y besar todo su cuerpo. Piensa katerea algo sonrojada.

Jeanne: buoh (emocionada y sonrojada ojos brillantes) goku-sama es completamente increíble ya que demostró algo de poder, quisiera poder hacerle comida para que la pruebe.

Kuroka: nya (sonriendo sonrojada y con estrellas en los ojos) goku-kun es increíble tengo ganas de conocerlo, y poder tener sexo y tener nuestros lindos hijos, sería estupendo tener muchas crías.

Todos sweatdrop ya que le pareció algo cómico lo que dijo la nekomata kuroka.

Vali: oye rosa quiero que vayas a donde este ese saiyajin y me digas que tipo estilo de combate y habilidad puede usar. Además de que trata de conocerlo para saber más de este son goku.

Rosa: está bien eso me servirá para conocerlo iré mañana a la ciudad kuoh de tokio.

Kuroka: no es kusto vali-kun yo también iré con rosa-san y ella me acompañara, alguien más quiere ir.

Katerea Leviathan: yo iré con ustedes kuroka, ya que estoy interesada en ir a tokyo y conocerlo.

Jeanne: yo, yo también voy ya que quiero conocer a la persona que admiro, siendo goku.

Vali y los otros no podía creer lo que veía, no esperaba que ella quisiera ir.

Vali: está bien puede ir ustedes, que dices rosa crees que debería dejar que vaya con Tigo.

Rosa: está bien no me importa, me puede acompañar vali-niisan así que no te preocupes.

Los chicos entendieron lo que dijo la hermana de vali que era responsable fuerte e inteligente. Está bien hermana irán con Tigo las chicas, aprovecha y averigua que hace ophis.

Rosa: está bien hermano la vigilare.

* * *

 **Apartamento de las chicas**

Goku aparece con las chicas en el apartamento de ellas, las coloca a cada una en un sillón y en el suelo. Cuando estaba colocado a la hermosa de Stella, se fijó que cada una es muy hermosa… se acercó a rostro de Stella besándola en la mejillas, despertándose sorprendida y sonrojada.

¡Qué haces goku porque me besas en la mejillas cuando estaba inconsciente! –le grita sorprendida Stella al saiyajin ya que no esperaba eso, las chicas se levantaron.

Lo siento Stella solo veo que son ustedes cuatro hermosas chicas y me gustan, como gane yo les diré que me debe dar. Las chicas se sonrojaron y aceptaron lo que le dijo el saiyajin ya que sabía que ahora gano el saiyajin.

Todas: entonces que es lo que quieres que hagamos nosotras goku. –únase a mi chicas yo las entrenare para que aumente sus habilidades solo les advierto será duro mi entrenamiento, la otras dos cosas que les diré es que ustedes será mis maid… puede vivir en mi casa del bosque, les daré algo ante chicas las uniré a mi nobleza.

Las chicas aceptaron como prometieron, goku les copto de su vida lo que es y lo que se convirtió. Las chicas se sorprendieron de lo que acaba de escuchar del saiyajin, goku les introduce las pieza de peón volviéndolas diablos rencarnados.

Las chicas siente un aumento de poder y mejora de sus habilidades como sentidos. Esta sorprendidas del aumento que tuvieron al saiyajin volverlas demonios rencarnados, al introducir las pieza de peón.

Bueno chicas porque no empaca sus cosas y nos vamos, les gustara el lugar que tengo, espero que no se enoje. Les pregunta el saiyajin dios demonio.

Stella: no me enojo ya que una promesa es una promesa, así que no me puedo enojar y estoy interesada en eso qué dices… de que puedo volverme más fuerte si nos entrenas goku-san.

Shizuku: yo también estoy interesada de que puedo ser más fuerte con el entrenamiento de goku-kun, nuestro poder mágico incremento siendo más fuerte que antes.

Tohka Todo: estoy impresionada que exista seres sobrenaturales y son-san fuera uno de ellos… debo aceptar ahora que mi nuevo poder y mi nueva vida como diablo rencarnado, ya puedo ayudar. –ese el espíritu tohka-san ya que así podrán entrenar y ser más fuerte superado tus límites.

Nene Saikyo: esto es interesante ya que yo nunca pensé que existieran los dioses y los seres sobrenaturales. Ahora que soy un demonio rencarnado entrenara como dices para aumentar mi poder. –yo también me sorprendí al saber que existe seres sobrenaturales demonios y dioses, yo las entrenare duro para que sea más fuertes les dice goku a las chicas.

Las chicas demonios va su cuarto a empacar, dejado al saiyajin que las espera en la cocina buscado un pequeño bocadillo (xddd pequeño bocadillo en vez de eso les dejara vacío el refrigerador.) goku encuentra mucha comida en la nevera ya que le rugía mucho e estomago… goku abre la nevera encontrado costillas de cerdo, pollo frito, helado, papas fritas, pollo kfc, chocolate, golosinas etc.

Al ver tanta comida el saiyajin babea mucho y probado rápido las comida llenado su estómago saiyajin (hoyo negro xddd) goku termina toda la comida al ver que sabía deliciosa sonriendo feliz. Se voltea y ve a las chicas que se ríe nerviosas al ver que el saiyajin come tanto como Stella o más, ahora entiende bien cuando el saiyajn les explico que tenía un metabolismo diferente al de un humano además de la fuerza y poder superior al de los humanos.

Todas: no puedo creer que te hayas comido nuestra comida y te la acabaras toda en un minuto. –lo siento chicas por comer su comida pero es que tenía hambre, y debo decir que estaba deliciosa. Bueno ya que tienes lista sus cosas es hora de irnos. Les dice goku a las chicas.

Goku concentra algo de poder con sus habilidades nuevas de shenlong transportado algunas de las cosas que dejaron a una de las habitaciones de la casa del bosque de goku. –chicas sujétese a mí para teletransportarnos a mi casa. Las chicas se sujeta como les "había" dicho el saiyajin agarrado también sus maletas, el saiyajin usa el kai kai desapareciendo del lugar con las chicas.

* * *

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Sona sitri se quedó solo en la sala del consejo estudiantil con un peón de su nobleza y su reina. Les tenía algo que decir a ellas, que las sorprendería.

-Escuche bien tsubaki y ruruko las enviare para que vea y vigilen que tipo de entrenamiento hace goku-san, y donde vive. Ya que estoy interesada en él ya que parece que es indicado para ser mi futuro esposo.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo su ama, y se pregunta porque quiere que espié a goku. –Hai kaichou lo vigilaremos quiere también le preguntamos algo a goku-sama de parte de usted. Le dice las dos chicas de la nobleza de sona.

-Quiero que le diga a goku, que yo las envié a ustedes entrenar con él para incrementar sus habilidades fuerza y resistencia. Demás digame que tipo de entrenamiento ase cuando regrese de terminar de entrenar. Les dice sona su peón y reina.

-Hai kaichou entendido iremos como desea. –las chicas se van dejado a su ama quien esta pensativa sentada en su silla, pensado en alguien quien le interesa.

Por fin conseguí a alguien indicado para ser mi pareja, y no solo eso es muy fuerte inteligente me pregunto qué demás cosas tiene. Tendré que preguntarle a goku cuando se inscriba ya que tengo curiosidad de saber de él.

* * *

 **Club de ocultismo**

Rias y yuki kiba esta preocupadas por el bienestar de la torre nekomata de cabello blanco. Akeno no está preocupada por koneko ya que lo único que hace es molestar a la loli nekomata.

Issei el pervertido lo único que hacia es pensar en cosas pervertidas, mientras las chicas del club iba hacer algo.

Rias se le ocurrió algo que le puede servir para espiar al saiyajin que se había llevado a su torre. Y saber que planea hacer con ella.

Rias llama su familiar murciélago aparece en el aire en un pequeña nube de humo, que se disipa mostrándolo.

-Escucha quiero que sigas a este sujeto y lo vigiles. Le muestra rias una imagen de goku sonriendo y el familiar asiente sabiendo cual es la tarea que tiene que hacer por su amo. –quiero que le robes algo de energía a él seduciéndolo llevándolo a la cama y ten sexo con él, así le robas algo de poder.

-Lo que dijo rias sorprendió a su familiar y todos ya que no esperaba algo como eso, el familiar tuvo que aceptar la orden de su ama.

-Ara ara bouchou no pensé que le dirías a tu familiar que hiciera eso y busque a goku-kun para que tenga relaciones sexuales y le robe algo de energía. Le dice akeno mostrado una sonrisa sínica.

Yuki kiba: está segura de querer hacer eso kauchou de decirle a su familiar que le robe energía a goku-san. Ya que eso provocaría un fuerte enoje de parte de goku-san al usted hacer eso.

Issei: bauchou como piensa que ese pequeño murciélago va a seducir a el idiota de goku que se lleva toda la atención de las chicas. Por qué él no es tan idiota para dejarse seducir por pequeño murciélago.

Rias: ¡eso ya lo sé issei baka! (idiota) por eso mi adorable familiar "murciélago" hembra va hacer esto, transformante en tu otra forma.

El familiar cambia de forma a la de una hermosa chica de 22 años cabello castaño desordenado ojos del mismo color. Tiene alas de "murciélago" pequeñas en su cabeza ella usa un traje de color rojo oscuro tiene un pequeño listo de frente y la parte inferior es morado. Sus tetas son talla C, tiene 4 pequeñas alas de "murciélagos" que sujeta el vestidos y usa unas botas negras.

Issei se sorprendió dándose cuenta que el familiar de rias es la chica que le dio el folleto de sello contrato (que le cumpliría un deseo) cuando tuvo su cita con yuma amano la ángel caído con el nombre de raynare que lo asesino.

* * *

 **Casa de goku fuera- 4:30 pm**

Aparece goku junto a las chicas que había derrotado si problemas en su casa del bosque. Las chicas se sorprendieron que hay más chicas entrenado y vive junto al saiyajin criado en la tierra.

Stella: ¿goku quiénes son estas chicas? que está fuera de la casa.

Nene Saikyo: ¿es verdad quienes son estas chicas, que está entrenado? – nos puedes decir goku-kun.

Shizuku: si nos puedes decir si son conocidas tuyas todas esas chicas que entrena.

Tohka Todo: son-san acaso tu entrenas a todas esas chicas, que está entrenado ahora mismo.

Goku: déjeme presentarlas chicas ellas son: Ophis-chan, Lilith-chan-chan, serafall-san, ravel-chan mi ama, koneko-chan, yubelluna-san, mihae-san, mariana Phenex la madre ravel… Karlamine-san, siris-san, xuelan-san, isabella, Venelana Gremory, Mira, Nel, Meru, Bürent, Shuriya, Villent- Li- Ni.

Chicas por que no se presenta para que se conozca ya que todas entrenara con mi método de entrenamiento. Por cierto preséntese para luego guardar sus cosas eligiendo un cuarto.

Las chicas se presenta con las demonio del lugar para luego entrar en la enorme casa y llevar sus maletas e instalarse. Goku saco unos trajes especiales de una capsula al presionar la capsula salió un enorme armario. Para cuando llegue las dos yoyai kyubi y la ángel caída y para las chicas magas.

El saiyajin les avisa que elija un uniforme del enorme armario a las chicas magas después de guardar sus cosas en la casa. Explicándoles que son trajes súper resistentes especiales. Goku abre el armario y elige un traje masculino, se quita sus pantalones que envía a una dimensión de bolsillo donde arregla y limpia su ropa.

Goku sintió tres energías identificado a las chicas que "había" encontrado antes cuando concentraba su poder. –salga de esos árboles chizuru-chan ray-chan Tamamo-san sabe que no puede esconderse ya que yo puedo sentirlas.

Las mencionadas salen sorprendiendo a las chicas demonios del lugar que se había cambiado. Los demonios se dieron cuenta que dos de las chicas esta sujetado dos maletas y sonríe de felicidad al ver a goku. koneko se dio cuenta por su olor y energía las chicas tiene olor de goku y algo de energía mesclada a ellas, se percató que una es un ángel caído siendo ahora mitad demonio… se dio cuenta también que las otras dos son yokai zorro que también son demonios enojándola al saber que le quiere quitar a su querido goku. Ella es rodeada en una aura blanca mirado a las chicas.

Las dos yokai y la ángel caída rencarnada se dieron cuenta de todas las chicas demonio, rodeándola un aura roja y saliéndoles rayos viendo a las chicas. –se acercaron y lo abrazaron las tres al saiyajin aprovechado y usar sus enormes oppai sobre el saiyajin. Eso enojo a las otras chicas, que estaba por pelearse hasta que goku las calmo abrazado a todas y calmándolas.

Goku: bueno chicas guarde sus cosas en la casa y elija una habitación, ray-chan abre el armario y elije un traje mañana puedes traer tu ropas y cosas y mudarte aquí si quieres. – raynare se sonrojo algo en el rostro ya que ella podrá vivir con él.

Raynare: está bien goku-sama yo traeré mis cosas ya que quiero vivir aquí con usted, no le importara si traigo a dos amigas mías mañana para conocerlo. –está bien raynare-chan puedes traerlas mañana aquí no me molesta.

Ella se alegra y corre feliz a donde goku abrazándolo y besándolo en la mejilla para luego separarse y sonrojarse, eso sorprendió a goku el ve como ella se acerca y elija un uniforme. – se quita su ropa y la guarda mágicamente colocándose el súper traje especial del armario que tiene un kajin de goku en la espalda como todos los otros. muestra algo de su hermoso y sexy cuerpo al saiyajin provocado que se sonroje, y sonriendo cariñosamente ella.

Sale las magas demonio de la casa sorprendidas que llegaron tres nuevas chicas y esta usado un traje diferente. Goku les explico quienes era las chicas que llegaron y entendieron, las magas. Las chicas mencionadas agarraron un traje saiyajin y se fueron a vestir a la casa para luego regresar.

Regresaron vestidas sintiendo que es algo extraño el traje que esta usado las chicas. –oh mi querido goku-kun te extrañamos mientras guardamos nuestras cosas aquí en la casa. Dice las dos hermosas yokai kyubi quienes lo está abrazado cariñosamente y sonriendo tocado al saiyajin con sus enormes tetas. El saiyajin se ríe divirtiéndose gustándole sus personalidades.

Oiga chizuru-chan tamamo-san vaya a buscar un uniforme para empezar el entrenamiento con las chicas. Las chicas entendieron y se fuero agarrado una ropa del armario mostrado algo de sexy cuerpo al saiyajin que se sonrojo. Goku presiona un botón del armario devolviéndola a la capsula y guardándola con las otras.

Bueno chicas para empezar todas en el entrenamiento dará diez vueltas además de que usara esto (invoca muñequeras y botas de entrenamiento) ustedes llevara este equipo puesto mientras corre y por cierto esto pesa 10 y 30 kg.

Lo que dijo sorprendió a las magas, yokai kyubi y Ángel caído ya que eso sería mucho. Ellas aceptaron y todas fuero corrieron dando vueltas por todo el bosque como les dijo el saiyajin.

Goku se le ocurrió algo que ha querido crear usa los poderes de shenlog que obtuvo. El saiyajin concentra energía siendo rodeado en energía para luego levantar sus manos Asia delante y gastar el 50% de su poder creado algo. Se materializa los Advent Decks y Cards y son: Dragon Knight, female Dragon Knight, female gemelas Dragon Knight, Wing Knight, female Wing Knight, gemelas Wing Knight, Incisor, female Incisor.

Torque- female Torque- Camo- female Camo- Strike- female Strike- gemelas Strike- Thrust- female Thrust- Sting- female Sting- gemela Sting- shark- female shark- Axe- female Axe. Spear- female Spear- Siren- black Siren- Wrath- female Wrath- black Wrath- Onyx- female Onyx y Advent Master.

Goku agarra las versiones masculinas y unos pocos de las versiones femeninas de los deck kamen rider, dejado otros cuando llegue las chicas del entrenamiento. Creo una mesa y una nota dejado las versiones femeninas para las demonios. El saiyajin aprovecha para ir a comer después de gastar parte de su ki en la creación de los deck kamen riders.

Goku termino de comer descansado feliz el saiyajin recupero energía y decido dejar una copia mientras el descansa de comer tanta comida deliciosa. Aparece un círculo mágico del clan gremory del suelo de color plateado saliendo grayfia lucifuge teniendo un rostro serio de trabajadora que cumple.

Goku se dio cuenta de la energía de grayfia apareciendo y el saiyajin la saluda feliz al volver a verla. – hola grayfia-san es bueno verte que te trae por mi casa, debe ser algo.

-"Buenas tardes goku-sama debo informarle de una cosa que no le gustara mire esto que crearon Lord Phoenix-sama Lord Gremory-sama y Sirzechs-sama". Trae con magia los juguetes, figuras, mangas yaoi etc de goku sorprendiendo al saiyajin.

Goku reviso uno de esos mangas y al ver que se burla de el colocándolo y escenas yaoi con hombres y demonios, el saiyajin al ver eso lo arrugo y coloco una cara seria Y de enojo. Gruhhh gruhhh esto me la pagara ese trio de idiotas no perdono, que se atreva a insultarme así. –goku dio un fuerte rugido de enojo (el rugido fue como el de monstruo dragón mono.) que se escuchó por todo el planeta asustado a muchos.

Grayfia se sorprendió completamente (ojos sorprendidos) ve como el saiyajin es rodeado en una aura oscura de enojo sorprendida de la energía negativa y llena de odio (nota: el aura oscura que usa goku es como la de black). Goku se acerca a grayfia toca sus tetas provocado que gima y le saca evil pieza de Sirzechs Lucifer, para luego invocar una copia de ella creada con su poder y implantársela para que esa copia sea la que sirva al satán rojo. –la copa se va volviendo donde su amo y grayfia está muy sorprendida por lo que hiso goku.

Goku crea con su energía negativa un evil pieza totalmente negra que aparece en su mano, y la pieza es la reina. –te puedo preguntar algo grayfia quieres ser mi reina y de mi nobleza ya que ahora que no eres de la nobleza de ese idiota pelo ridículo. Le pregunta goku serio a la hermosa maid demonio.

La maid demonio lo pensó unos minutos y acepto ser de la nobleza y su nueva reina. –está bien goku-sama acepto ser su reina por favor inclúyame en su nobleza. Eso está bien grayfia-san eso me gusta (sonríe cariñosamente y todavía tiene el aura malvada). Goku le introduce la pieza de la reina y grayfia siente un aumento de energía además de una inclusión de energía negativa. –por cierto antes de que nos vayamos a buscar tus cosas toma esto grayfia-san es algo que invente.

El saiyajin le entrega a su hermosa reina maid de cabello plateado un deck femenino de ónyx. Ella lo guarda y le pregunta que es esa máquina, el saiyajin le explica para que sirve para luego irse en un círculo mágico negro.

* * *

 **Centro del inframundo- edificio de ventas y autógrafos**

Sirzechs está relajado junto a su padre lord gremory y lord Phoenix esta felices contado el dinero y viendo como más demonios y ángeles caídos comprar los artículos como los yokai. una importante demonio poderosa jefa del clan agares, la hermosa Seekvaira Agares.

Seekvaira Agares: comprare estas figuras de colección de goku, juguetes, protector de pantalla, forros. La hermosa demonio del clan agares está feliz después de comparar sus cosas ella envía sus cosas a una dimensión de bolsillo guardándolas.

Pummmmmmmmm tunmmmmm bunnng-

Los demonios y Ángeles caídos del lugar escucha una fuerte explosión de la puerta principal y humo negro que sale de la puerta destruida. –"quien se atreve a interrumpir esta importante venta de artículos del inframundo". Grita Lord Phoenix al intruso.

-no permitiremos que dañe este lugar y si quiere morir bastardo. Grita el padre de rias. Yo Sirzechs Lucifer no permito este tipo de cosas muéstrate seas quien seas y recibe tu castigo de una vez.

NO ME HAGA REIR TRIO DE IDIOTAS USTES SON SOLO TRES BASURAS QUE ME HICIERO ENOJOR CON ESE ASQUEROSO YAOI. Se asustaron los tres demonios que hicieron todo eso y otros demonios, la única que no se asustó de la voz tenebrosa llena de odio y rabia fue Seekvaira Agares manteniendo una actitud serena y calmada.

Tac tap tap tap tap tac tac tac tac. Todos escuchan los pasos lento y siente un aura oscura mientras goku se acerca lentamente asustado a los tres demonios. El aparece asombrado a todos en el lugar y asustado completamente a los tres demonios, el saiyajin aplaude unos minutos para luego concentra su energía y todos los seres sobrenaturales y vea como humilla a esos demonios. –"escuche seres sobrenaturales, demonios, Ángeles caídos, Ángeles, alien etc" vera como humillare esos tres idiotas que se atrevieron a hacer mangas asquerosos yaoi de mí. Habla goku seriamente hacia todos los seres.

Goku se mueve velozmente estado en estado base en su aura oscura golpeado rápidamente a los tres demonios y enviándolos sobre unos mangas yaoi. Una demonio se paró frente a goku y es Seekvaira Agares, quien llamo la atención del saiyajin ya que ella le sonríe cariñosamente y feliz.

-hola soy Seekvaira Agares es un gusto conocerlo goku-san espero que nos podamos llevar bien y si me puedes dar tu número telefónico para comunicarme con Tigo. Goku le sonríe cariñosamente y acaricia las mejillas de la hermosa chica provocado que se sonrojara. –claro no me importa darte mi número y espero que nos podamos llevar bien hablar (sonríe mostrado su famosa sonrisa de goku) si quieres después de esto puedes acompañarme a mi casa hablamos y comamos.

-claro goku-san iré con Tigo y hablar así podemos conocernos (sonrojadas y feliz). Goku le da su número y ella lo guarda en su celular para luego moverse y dejar que goku siga. –goku: ¡kamen rinder! –goku fue rodeado por una esfera de color morado para luego cambiarlo y dándole una armadura de kamen rider. Usa la armadura de kamen rider Strike que es de color morado, la armadura es de una serpiente.

MONSTER (SKILLET)

The secret side of me

I never let you see

I keep it caged

But I can't control it.

La parte oculta de mí

Nunca te la dejo ver

Lo mantengo enjaulado,

Pero no puedo controlarlo

So stay away from me

The beast is ugly,

I feel the rage

And I just can't hold it

Así que aléjate de mí

La bestia es fea

Siento la rabia,

Y apenas puedo soportarla

Goku saca una carta de su deck, ya querido humillarlos introduce la carta en el cetro de cobra. –voz robotica: ¡Sword Vent! (Espada Vent: Conjura una espada espiral que tiene la forma de la cola de Venosnaker.). –el saiyajin se mueve velozmente atacado a los tres demonios que se levantaron, dándole fuertes cortadas y corta algunos de los mangas yaoi. Goku salta hacia atrás dando una voltereta y saca otra tarjeta de su deck.

It's scratching on the walls,

In the closet in the halls

It comes awake

And I can't control it

Se rasca las paredes,

En el armario en los pasillos

Se despierta

Y no puedo controlarlo

Hiding under the bed,

In my body in my head

Why won't somebody

Come and save me from this

make it end

Escondiéndose debajo de la cama,

En mi cuerpo en mi cabeza

¿Por qué no alguien

Ven y sálvame de esto

Haz que termine?

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin,

I must confess

That I feel like a monster!

Lo siento profundamente adentro,

Es justo debajo de la piel,

¡Debo confesar

Que me siento como un monstruo!

I hate what I've become,

The nightmare's just begun,

I must confess

That I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

Odio lo que me he convertido,

La pesadilla acaba de empezar,

Debo confesar

¡Que me siento como un monstruo!

¡Yo, me siento como un monstruo!

¡Yo, me siento como un monstruo!

My secret side

I keep it under lock and key

I keep it caged

But I can't control it

Mi lado secreto

Lo mantengo bajo llave

Lo mantengo enjaulado

Pero no puedo controlarlo,

Voz robotica: ¡Attack Vent! (Ataque Vent: Citación Venosnaker para atacar directamente a sus oponentes.) – sale rápidamente una enorme cobra llamada Venosnaker, se asemeja a una cobra mecánica gigante. Es capaz de escupir un veneno grueso de su boca en el oponente que derrite cualquier cosa que toque. Todos se sorprendieron por el enorme cobra mecánica que apareció en el lugar y grayfia también se sorprendió ya que no esperaba que hiciera eso esas cartas.

Cause if I let him out,

He'll tear me up break me down.

Why won't somebody

Come and save me from?

this make it end

Porque si lo dejo salir,

Él me arrancará me destrozará.

¿Por qué no alguien

Ven y sálvame de

Esto?

Hace que termine

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin,

I must confess

That I feel like a monster!

Lo siento profundamente adentro,

Es justo debajo de la piel,

¡Debo confesar

Que me siento como un monstruo!

I hate what I've become,

The nightmare's just begun,

I must confess

That I feel like a monster!

Odio lo que me he convertido,

La pesadilla acaba de empezar,

Debo confesar

¡Que me siento como un monstruo!

Venosnaker atacar directamente a los demonios con su cola y luego les escupe veneno a ellos envenenándolos. Esta heridos por tal cantidad de daño.

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin,

Lo siento profundamente adentro,

Es justo debajo de la piel,

El saiyajin saca otra tarjeta de su deck cobra para luego introducirla en el cetro cobra. Voz robotica: ¡Final Vent! -Vent final: Citación para Venosnaker Vent final de la huelga. Goku se lanza en su forma Kamen Rider Strike para entregar un golpe de bicicleta devastador después de saltar sobre su bestia contrato adelantándose de ella, mientras corría con sus brazos extendidos y ella lo seguía desde atrás… El saiyajn da un salto alto de voltereta sobre Venosnaker y se encarga de atacarlos con sus pies entregado múltiples golpes de bicicleta devastadores.

I must confess

That I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

Debo confesar

¡Que me siento un monstruo!

¡Me siento un monstruo!

¡Me siento un monstruo!

Its hiding in the dark,

Its teeth are razor sharp,

There's no escape for me

Se está ocultando en la oscuridad

Sus dientes son afilados

No podré escapar

It wants my soul it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream,

Maybe it's just a dream,

Or maybe it's inside of me

Quiere mi alma, quiere mi corazón

Nadie puede oírme gritar,

Quizás sea sólo un sueño,

O quizás está dentro de mí

Stop this monster!

¡Paren a este monstruo!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin,

I must confess

That I feel like a monster!

Lo siento muy dentro

Justo bajo la piel

¡Debo confesar

Que me siento como un monstruo!

I hate what I've become,

The nightmare's just begun,

I must confess

That I feel like a monster!

Odio en lo que me he convertido

La pesadilla solo acaba de empezar

Debo confesar

¡Que me siento un monstruo!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin,

I must confess

That I feel like a monster!

Lo siento muy dentro

Justo bajo la piel

¡Debo confesar

Que me siento un monstruo!

I´ve gotta lose control!

Here´s something,

let it go!

¡He perdido el control!

Aquí hay algo,

¡Déjalo ir!

I must confess

That I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!

Debo confesar

¡Que me siento un monstruo!

¡Me siento un monstruo!

¡Me siento un monstruo!

¡Me siento un monstruo!

¡ME SIENTO UN MONSTRUO!

Goku deja malheridos a los tres diablos que causaron el desastre, cayendo al suelo al recibir los terribles ataques. goku invoca una puerta de madera color negro que apareció, arriba dice mundo yaoi y castigo. Goku la abre la puerta pateándolos a los tres demonios que será curados en ese mundo y torturados viendo boku no pico otros yaoi y los espera gays musculosos para violarlos.

Se cierra la puerta y se escucha a los tres demonios quienes está siendo torturado por el orto y viendo yaoi. –goku dejo de usar su armadura kamen rider volviendo a la normalidad y desapareciendo el aura maligna.

Goku se acerca a la hermosa chica demonio sonriendo feliz para luego decirle. –bueno vámonos Seekvaira-san déjame mostrarte mi casa, sujétate a mí. "está bien goku-sama vamos quiero conocer su casa". Grayfia ven sujétate a mí también. – la hermosa maid reina de goku se acerca a el saiyajin y la otra demonio.

La demonio se sujeta a el saiyajin desapareció junto a grayfia con su maleta y cosas, dejado sorprendidos y con la boca abierta.

* * *

 **Casa de goku 8:00 PM**

Aparecieron goku y las chicas en su casa "dándose" cuenta que las otras chicas está viéndolo a él sonriendo. Goku les explica como funciona esos deck que les dio y como usarlos si tiene problemas además de que entren en esas formas para que aprenda a usar los movimientos de las cartas.

-bueno grayfia ya que ahora vivirás aquí con nosotros elige una habitación para instalarte y guardar tus cosa. Le dice el saiyajin a la chica. –está bien goku-sama. Le dice grayfia.

La maid se va a una habitación instalándose y dándose cuenta que son espacioso y tiene muchas cosas gustándole ya que es acogedor. - Goku se dio cuenta que paso el tiempo diferente en el infierno que el mundo terrenal ya siendo de noche.

Goku y las chicas se sentaron comiendo y hablado en un sillón contándole algunas cosas goku a la hermosa chica de él. Ella le pregunta algunas cosas y el saiyajin le responde cosas como de donde era su raza y algunas cosas más. –apareció un círculo mágico del clan gremory en la una de paread por rias, para contar a koneko.

Voz del círculo: koneko soy yo rias ven a el edificio abandonado que te transmito su ubicación desde el círculo mágico, hay un demonio callejero que debemos eliminar. –desaparece el círculo mágico y koneko sabe que tiene que ir.

Goku-niisan lo siento tendré que ir a donde mi ama bouchou dice regreso luego. –espera koneko-chan yo te acompañare y ustedes se queda descanse duerma porque mañana seguiremos entrenarlo. Todas menos koneko y Seekvaira: bien goku-sama/niisan/san/kun ya que fue agotador el entrenamiento de tuvimos hoy.

\- Seekvaira-san si quieres podemos seguir charlado mañana y quizás entrenar con las chicas. –nos vemos mañana ya que tengo curiosidad del entrenamiento cuídate goku-sama buenas noches. –buenas noches para ti también nos vemos.

La demonio del clan agares desaparece en círculo de su clan de color gris de debajo de ellas saliendo. –goku saco el deck de Wrath en su mano derecha sorprendiendo a las chicas de lo que ara. Goku: ¡Kamen riders! – el saiyajin fue rodeado en una esfera dorada dándole la armadura de kamen riders odin, su armadura es de color negro con dorado la armadura fénix y tiene un bastón fénix.

-bueno vámonos koneko yo te acompaño y usa el deck que te deje y usa la armadura. –está bien goku-niisan estaría feliz si me acompañas. Dice koneko para luego levantar el deck de Kamen Rider Femme, que tiene en su mano izquierda.

-¡kamen rider! –koneko se fue y todo su cuerpo fue rodeado en la armadura de Kamen Rider Femme, de color blanco y negro.

Goku la sujeta y desaparece del lugar donde esta usado el kai kai y tomar a los demonios por sorpresa.

* * *

 **Edificio abandonado**

Rias y su nobleza esperaba a koneko en la puerta para acabar con el demonio callejero que ha causado problema en el territorio sitri y gremory. Rias estaba algo enoja y perdiendo la paciencia al ver que no llega su torre nekomata.

Rias: rayos porque no llega koneko si debió llegar mi mensaje.

Akeno: bauchou mejor entramos si no escapara el demonio callejero y tomara más víctimas.

Yuki kiba: estoy de acuerdo con akeno-san ya que sería un problema que escape y mate para devorar más humanos. –me pregunto por qué koneko no ha llegado esto es muy extraño. Piensa yuki al ver que no llega su amiga.

Rias: está bien entiendo y sé que arruinaría mi reputación para los otros clanes. Espero que me explique porque no llego. –"estoy preocupada por mi padre y onii-sama ya que no sé qué fue lo, que hiso ese sujeto que acaba de llegar a mi territorio y el de sona. Fue muy extraña esa armadura o equipo especial que uso ya que también pudo invocar una enorme cobra". Piensa rias cuidadosamente.

-issei. ¿S-Si, jefa? - ¿Entiendes como es el ajedrez?

Issei: ¿Ajedrez? ¿Se refiere al juego de mesa?

-Como ama, yo soy el rey. Y la reina, los caballeros, las torres, los alfiles, y los peones. Un demonio especial puede otorgar poderes especiales a sus diferentes piezas.

Issei: ¿Poderes especiales?

Rias: nosotros lo llamamos "Evil pieza" (piezas del mal).

Issei: ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

Rias: de todos modos, esta noche pelearemos como demonios así que presta mucha atención. -Sí. Le dice el pervertido a la presienta.

Rias: viene.

Huelo un mal olor… pero también huelo algo delicioso. –los demonios del clan gremory escucha una voz femenina demoniaca desconocida en todo el lugar. ¿Sera algo dulce? ¿O será algo amargo?

Sale de un pilar una mujer joven demonio callejero con una figura voluptuosa Las mediciones del cuerpo de la hermosa diablo callejero son (B97-W23-H37). Tiene Parte superior del cuerpo, aunque su cabello con largo pelo negro. Su aspecto parecido a un centauro también se ha alterado ligeramente, con sus piernas delanteras con manos humanoides con garras rojas (del mismo color que sus uñas afiladas) y su estómago con una cavidad con dientes para devorar a sus oponentes. Ojos color gris.

-¡oppai (tetas)!

-demonio callejero, viser. Has abandonado a tu amo, y has causado alboroto con tus poderes. tus pecados te llevan a una muerte segura. En nombre del clan gremory… ¡Yo te destruiré!

Viser: ¡Pero que mocosa más insolente! ¿No quieres que te pinte el cuerpo como ese rojo cabello brillante que tienes?

Viser se acaricia las tetas masajeándolas y dan gemidos al tocar sus tetas.

Rias: Es la frase desesperada de una basura, ¿no? - ¿Este es un demonio callejero? (cara pervertida sonriendo al ver como se acaricia las tetas). Solo se parece a una onee-san exhibicionista.

Se sorprenden el pervertido al ver que tiene una enorme pies pareciendo un minotauro. – yuki: ¿no te lo dije? Su cuerpo y su alma son demonios.

Los miembros del club del ocultismo ven como mostro el diablo callejero mostro todo su cuerpo. Ve como todavía está tocándose las tetas y poniendo una cara pervertida.

Pero si tiene tan buenas tetas… ¡Que desperdicio! –dice el peón pervertido.

Se le pusieron duro los pezones y apareciéndole círculos mágicos de color rojo. –issei: ¿Un círculos mágicos? - se ríe como loca los círculos mágicos se mueve rápido disparado acido de las oppai (Tetas) hacia el club de ocultismo que logra evadirlo por poco. Lo único que pudo derretir fue una pared haciéndole un hoyo rias había empujado al peón cubriéndolo.

Issei: Ella es definitivamente un monstruo. –no bajes la guardia. Le dice rias.

¡Yuki! – el caballero femenino se mueve velozmente. -¿Desapareció?

-Yuki es demasiado rápido que no la veras. Dice rias. "La posición de yuki es caballero". Su especialidad es la velocidad.

Yuki aparecieron debajo las patas del diablo callejero, desenvaina su espada cortándole los brazos. –y su arma es la espada. Dice rias.

Grahhhhhh grahhhh ghhhhh. –como no está koneko ella es una torre su especialidad es la simple, puede defenderse de cualquier ataque. -dice rias a issei. La apariencia de la diablo callejero cambio su rostro cambiaba de dientes parecidos a pirañas, orejas puntiagudas y esclerótica negra en lugar del blanco habitual.

Rias: ¡akeno atácala y dale una lección! – hai bauchou. –akeno se mueve rápido golpeado a viser en su segunda boca que esta por sus piernas. Ella escupe sangre y le parte algunos dientes y la lanza hacia unos pilares rompiedolos.

¿Si, jefa? ¡Vaya- vaya! ¿Qué debería hacer? – el brazo cortado del demonio se levanta atacado a rias. – oh no cuidado bauchou… dice issei.

¡Sacred Gear (artes sagradas)! - El pervertido grita logrado aparecer su Sacred Gear por primera vez en su brazo Boosted Gear tiene la apariencia de un guantelete rojo con una joya verde y 2 puntas de oro que se manifiesta en el brazo del usuario. Golpea el brazo destruyéndolo en dos.

Rias cayó al suelo de culo cuando la empujo el peón. –g-gracias… dice rias. Naa, por nada. Dice issei.

Es que mi brazo se movió sin pensarlo o más bien… logre por fin convocar mi Sacred Gear ¿are? – rias se dio cuenta y sonrió, para luego pararse y caminar delante del pervertido. –akeno, acaba con ella.

Los que se atrevan a poner sus manos sobre baucho (jefa o jefe)…deben ser castigados, ¿verdad? – sonríe como una sádica concentrado rayos de color amarillo en sus manos.

Akeno es la reina. Tiene el mejor poder del resto de las piezas. Es mi imbatible vicepresidenta. – el diablo callejero está en el suelo mal herido con baba saliendo.

¡Vaya! Aun pareces con ganas. Entonces ¿qué te parece esto? –levanta sus mano al aire siendo rodeada de rayos eléctricos, aumento los rayos creado un poderoso rayo que va desde arriba has el diablo callejero golpeándola.

Su especialidad es usar poderes mágicos. Dice rias. Y encima de eso, ella es… la reina de rias disfruta como sufre el diablo callejero sonrojada mientras usa su magia de trueno.

¡Vaya-Vaya! Todavía sigues con ganas. –se lame los labios disfrutado placenteramente de su sufrimiento. –rias: una sadista suprema.

Grhhhhhhhh grhhhhhh ghh. -¡¿Me pregunto cuanto puedes aguantar?! Jajajaja jajaja

Issei: ¡se está riendo!

Rias: Ya déjalo ahí, akeno. –akeno: ¿ya debo acabarla? Es una lástima, ¿no?

Se voltea akeno sonrojada colocado una mano en su barbilla y cerrado los ojos.

Rias: bien es hora de acabarla de una vez.

Voz robotica: Advent.

Todos escucha una voz robótica en el lugar tomándolos desprevenidos. Gaaarhhhhhh garhhhhh grhhhhhh. Todos: pero que es eso que se escucha parece un fénix.

Aparece Goldphoenix se asemeja a un fénix robótico alto 190 cm color dorado. El fénix los ataca disparándolos fuego de su pico y disparado de sus alas plumas envueltas en fuego.

Rias: ahhhh rayos que es esa cosa. Parece un fénix metálico y muy poderoso.

Yuki kiba: quien convoco a ese extraño animal esto es muy extraño, que aparezca.

Akeno: como hiso para venir aquí ese extraño fénix seguro el que lo invoco está cerca. ¡Pagara por herir a bauchou y todos, toma esto! – dispara un poderoso rayo hacia el fenix, el ave abre la boca tragándose el rayo y aumentado sus energías. Todos se sorprendiendo.

Issei: ¿que como es posible que se comiera el rayo de akeno-san? – el pervertido se enoja activado su Sacred Gear Twice Critical que duplica la potencia del pervertido. Dispara una pequeña ráfaga de energía de color verde que choca con Goldphoenix, el fenix devora la energía sorprendiendo al pervertido.

Tac bammmm tac…

Escucha los pasos de dos personas se muestra a los dos kamen riders odin y Siren dejándolos con los ojos abiertos.

Rias: ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos y acaso uno de ustedes convoco a ese fenix?

Kamen riders Siren: yo soy Kamen riders Siren y mi compañero es kamen riders odin.

Los miembros del clan gremory se sorprendieron de los que llegaron, rias- akeno y yuuki se dieron cuenta que uno de los Kamen riders es koneko.

Yuki: ¿eres tu koneko?

Rias: ¿Koneko puedes explicarnos por qué llegaste con ese traje y con él?

Akeno: ara-ara ara vaya la pequeña koneko pecho plano te uniste a ese sujeto.

Koneko se enojó por el comentario de la asquerosa reina, queriendo castigarla. Koneko saca una carta de su deck introduciéndola en su arma preparándose.

Voz robótica: ¡Advent (Citación Blancwing.)!

Aparece Un mecánico cisne monstruo que sirve de Kamen Rider Femme es de color blanco Altura 120 cm. El cisne mecánico Blancwing ataca a akeno liberado un fuerte viento aleteado sus alas, akeno choca contra un muro para luego recibir plumas metálicas. Grita de dolor y le sale sangre de las piernas y brazos.

kamen riders odin: bien koneko parece que puedes dominar fácilmente usado esa armadura. Ahora les diré yo me llevare a esa demonio callejero ya que no justo que la mate.

Rias: ¡no permitiré eso este diablo callejero ah causado problemas! Y si debemos luchar con ustedes y dejar de lado mi cariño por koneko no importa. Yuki, issei y akeno atáquelos. –hai bauchou. –koneko-chan no te perdono que nos ataque.

Akeno se saca las plumas metálica y se enojó. –pagaras por dañarme a mí y mi amigos cuando estábamos espiado bastardo. Akeno: pequeña pecho plano me las pagaras por herirme.

Goku: está bien lo quiere por las malas vamos koneko-chan demostrémosle nuestro poder juntos. –hai goku-niisan.

Ambos saca una de sus deck introduciéndolas en su puerto. - voz robótica Blancwing; Sword Vent (Ventaja de espada). Koneko Convoca al Slasher de ala (Uingu Surasshā), que es un naginata simplista que se parece a algo de las partes delanteras de las alas de Blancwing

Voz robótica: Sword Vent (Espada Vent). - Conjura sables dobles en forma de alas de un ave fénix de fuego que dejan el sable y el sable de hielo justo.

Issei va corriendo golpea al saiyajin en el pecho con su guante, el saiyajin no recibe daño del debilucho. Una pequeña luz aparece en el guante apareciendo un deck de dragón copia creado por el guante. Goku patea en el pecho al pervertido chocándose con un muro y cayendo desmayado.

Akeno se mueve para atacar a koneko y ella se mueve "rápidamente" atacado con su arma cortado a akeno dejándola en problemas y con cortadas con sangre. –koneko siente que se siente muy bien usado la armadura de un kamen riders y se siente poderosa, para luego patear a la reina de rias y tirarla al suelo. Koneke se da cuenta que sienta la energía de goku desde la armadura ya que fue creada por el, fortaleciendo a ella y estado feliz ya que siente fuerte.

Goku se telentransporta cerca del demonio callejero usado la habilidad de kamen rider odin en plumas de fenis doradas, sorprendiendo a todos. El saiyajin se agacha saca una semilla del ermitaño introduciéndosela a la boca a la demonia callejera, goku se levanta… el diablo callejero se recupera y se regenera sus brazos cortados por la semillas del ermitaño, recupero su forma de mujer.

Goku cruza sus espadas de hielo y fuego creado chicas al chocarlas, concentra ki en las espadas una energía poderosa espiritual. Mueve velozmente sus espadas cortado al demonio viser en dos y separado sus dos almas contaminadas en una poderosa luz que sega a todos menos a goku y koneko.

La luz se apaga mostrado que el diablo callejero fue divido su alma en dos mostrado a la hermosa chica de 20 años cabellos negro y piernas normales al dividirle la parte monstruo y estado desnuda. –issei se levanta quedado sorprendido como todos al ver que fuero dividos en dos y la parte monstruo está ahí en el suelo.

Viser: por fin soy libre de ese monstruo que me controlaba al estar nuestras dos almas unidas, gracias por ayudarme kamen rider odin… ya que el amo que servía fue un bastardo que unió mi alma con un monstruo si sentido que devoraba humanos.

Goku la acaricia en los cachetes y cabeza provocado que se sonroje, al sentirse feliz y libre. –no es un problema viser-chan yo sentí que tu alma sofriendo unida a un monstruo, toma esto necesitas ropas. Le crea una ropa de su traje habitual de color rojo con una camiseta azul y pantalón naranja muñequeras, botas negras con trenza doradas y cinturón.

Yuki va rápido corriendo hacia goku atacándolo con sus espadas, el saiyajin detiene sus ataques con sus espadas parado sin problemas el ataque. Goku patea en el estómago a la caballero y ella escupe sangre saliva, yuki chocan contra un muro y cayendo al suelo.

Quieres ser de mi nobleza viser-chan. –le dice goku mientras materializa una pieza de peón creada por el de color dorada. Viser: G-Gracias goku-sama acepto ser parte de tu nobleza pero espero que no unas mi alma con otra.

Goku le introduce la pieza en el pecho y ella suelta pequeño gemidos para luego sentirse poderosa y salirle 6 alas de demonios. Ella guarda sus alas y está feliz de ser libre de la bestia que la dominaba.

Rias: ¡no permitiré eso esa demonio callejero debe morir! Ahora mis MUERE y desaparece. –rias dispara un poderoso ataque de poder de la destrucción hacia el demonio callejero, ella cierra los ojos esperado su muerte. La demonio abre los ojos y se dan cuenta que su nuevo amo la está cubriendo del ataque que se acerca, goku corta el ataque si problemas con sus espadas destruyéndolos sorprendiendo a rias. –la demonio está feliz y le late el corazón que la ayudara su amo querido.

Grahhhhhh raghhhh grahhhhh ragh. Goku y viser se voltea viendo que la otra parte de viser se despertó enojada y queriendo acabarlos. –koneko destrúyela saca tu final y demuéstrale tus poderes.

Hai goku-niisan. Koneko saco una carta de su deck e introduce activado. – voz robotica: ¡Final Vent! (Final Vent) - Invoca a Blancwing para Siren's Final Vent. Blancwing ataca al diablo callejero por detrás produciendo una ráfaga con sus alas enviándolos volando en el camino del ataque de la espada de la sirena. Koneko corta velozmente al demonio callejero destruyéndola y sorprendiendo a todos.

Bien si tú quieres seguir interfiriendo rias gremory no me dejas de otra opción. –goku saca su carta final para terminar eso. - voz robótica: ¡Final Vent! (Final Vent) – Goldpheonix aparece sorprendo a todos ya que está rodeado en llamas, se levanta Kamen Rider Wrath como un parasail en el aire y le permite hacer un slam corporal sobre los miembros de la nobleza gremory con sus espada mientras se envuelve en llamas. El saiyajin los golpea creado un cráter y dejándolo con heridas y sangre ya que decidió no usar mucho poder.

Goku se levanta camina lentamente se acerca a koneko y su nueva peón preparándose para irse. – espera koneko no te vayas y explícame mañana.

Lo siento bauchou pero yo siento más lealtad hacia gokuniisan si quieres una explicación te la daremos. Goku las sujeta del hombro desapareciendo usado el kai kai y dejado a los malheridos de la nobleza gremory.

Koneko por que arias esto, espero saberlo ya que no esperaba esto mejor ayudo a curar a akeno, yuki y issei. – rias usa algo de su mana y poder mágico curado a los heridos como a ella misma de las heridas.

Rias: me pregunto cómo koneko consiguió esa extraña armadura ya que tenía ataques extraños, issei que es eso que tiene tu Sacred Gear. Rias se dio cuenta que se parecía al deck de cartas goku y koneko.

Issei: te refieres a esto (le da al deck copia curioso de que es) ¿no sé qué es esto? Parece como si fue creado cuando golpe el pecho de ese sujeto.

Yuki: que extraño eso y espero que koneko-chan nos pueda explicar, ya que ella no es la misma.

Akeno: me las pagara esa pecho plano le daré su merecido al atacarme.

Rias: esto le enviare Ajuka Beelzebub-sama para que lo analice y nos pueda decir si puede hacer copias como las que uso koneko. –quizás si Ajuka-sama logra crear copias de esto podría tener oportunidad de no casarme con riser o forma algo con goku para ayudarme, a cambio de que me acueste con él. Piensa rias pensado que puede logarlo. -¡Bien! Regresemos a casa todos estamos agotados. Dice rias.

Sí. Bouchou (jefa).

Issei: Esto… ¡jefa! - ¿Qué?

Issei: pues, ¿y yo? ¿Qué pieza soy…? ¿O dónde va un esclavo?

Rias: Un peón.

Issei: ¿Un peón? ¿No me digas que…? –si issei, tú eres un soldado. -¿soldado? ¿El que está más cerca de…? ¿Qué?

* * *

 **Fuera de la casa de goku**

Goku y las dos chicas aparecieron, goku y koneko deja de usar las armaduras, la ex diablo callejero esta sorprendida como es su amo y su casa.

Chicas por que no va adormir y viser-chan ve y elija una habitación instalándote. –ambas: hai goku-sama/niisan

Se van directo a la casa, goku se dio cuenta que hay alguien escondido decido no darle y importancia y tomar un baño. Goku entra a la casa.

* * *

 **Baño de la casa**

El baño era enorme tiene jacuzzi bañera gigante y otra cosas que tiene un baño, goku se quita la ropa y quedado con una toalla por debajo.

Goku se metió en la enorme bañera donde cave 100 o más personas, goku se siente bien al estar ahí, ya que se siente relajado y se va el estrés.

Debo encontrar una formar de volver ya que debo saber si este poder que tengo ahora, es suficiente para superar a bills-sama. Si con este poder logro superarlo entonces estaría feliz solo faltaría superar a wiss.

Tengo que seguir entrenado para regresar ya estoy muy ansioso de ver si puedo dominar moverme más allá de mis cinco sentido como dijo wiss siendo el juicio propio.

El agua empezaba a "echar" burbujas muchas burbujas, el saiyajin siente una energía que se está materializado dejo al saiyajin en guardia. –que esta pasado aquí esto es muy extraño.

Una fuerte luz cegó al saiyajin apareciendo cuatro chicas quienes están desnudas. La mano de goku toco las mamas de las deviluke lala, momo, nana y Sephie… el saiyajin escucha los leves gemidos de ellas al tocar cada pecho, abre los ojos sorprendiéndose.

* * *

 **Próximo capitulo**

Hola soy goku no puedo creer de todo lo que paso, encontrándome con un diablo callejero y un transformación nueva. en el próximo capítulo de saiyajin dios y la Phoenix el primer contrato de goku, las lolis basquetbolista ¡entrenamiento con todos, noche de placer con el familiar y la deviluke!

Viser: estoy feliz de poder vivir y que me dividiera de la bestia que estaba fusionada a mi alma.

Koneko: es sorprendente lo que goku-niisan le hiso a sirzechs, señor Phoenix y gremory.

Grayfia: es impresiónate como los dejaste humillado.

Goku: nos vemos hasta la próxima en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

Nota de autor: siento la tardanza de este capítulo solo veía cosas para incluir en este capítulo.

Esta es una cosa nueva que hice al hacer Viser peón de goku, Nene Saikyo- Shizuku Kurogane- Stella Vermillion y Tohka Todos.

Colocare Enemigos de dbaf que aparecerá: marble-zaiko-ize-zeel- Evil Goku. Celbuzer. Como transformaciones que ustedes puede decir cales quiere que sea esa transformaciones.

Por cierto are en un capitulo que se fusionen algunas chicas con unos súper pothara que crearía goku y no se podría separan. Ustedes puede sugerir cuales incluir para funsionar.


	5. capitulo 5 perdida de la torre gremory

**Saiyajin dios y la chica Phoenix**

 **Capítulo 5: perdida de la torre gremory, el primer contrato de goku, las lolis basquetbolista. Noche de placer con el familiar.**

 **Nota de autor: bien como me digiero algunos en comentario que colocara y otros no, los comentarios que hablaron fuero estos; 1)** **cuando aparecerán las chicas de sekirei.**

 **Ellas saldrá en este capítulo amigos así que no se preocupe, pero eliminare a alguna del harem.**

 **Vegeto 45: podes poner chicas one piece.**

 **Dark goku ss4: lo siento quizás en otra historia coloque chicas de one piece, vegeto 45 no quiero colocar chicas de one piece no porque no quiera si no sería exagerado tener tantas chicas.**

 **Dragn blak: Me gustó mucho este capítulo y si podés poner más chicas de Fairy tail como ultear , meredy , mavis , Minerva ,cana , Irene , kagura y di maría .**

 **Dark goku ss4: pensare Dragn blak si incluir alguna de esas, que bueno que te gustara mi capitulo.**

 **Vegeto 45: buena historia y puedes colocar más chicas de naruto como mei temuri , konan , hana inuzuka , anko , kurenai ,yugao , mabui , y yugito.**

 **Dark goku ss4: veré si colocar a esas chicas que sugieres, ya que se ve que son interesantes esas. Pero mejor en otro fic.**

 **gogeta17:** **cuando vas a subir el próximo capítulo y si puedes colocar más chicas de fairy tail como irene , ultear , bisca , meredy , cana , di maria , hisui , mavis y kagura.**

 **Dark goku ss4: val vale lo pensare, ya si no las coloque en otra historia.**

 **Invitado 2) sigue con la historia está muy buena y si puedes colocar más chicas de fairy tail como irene, kagura, ultear , bisca , minerba y jeny.**

 **Dark goku ss4: si la seguiré esta historia y pensare si colocar a esas chicas, ya que si coloco muchas no les podría dar protagonismo a todas. Quizás en otra historia las coloque.**

 **XxVegettoxX: Para ser te sincero nose cuál de las chicas fusionarias , cambiando de tema tengo una idea de cómo vegeta puede llegar al lugar donde esta goku**

 **1: Que en la tierra haya llegado trunks del futuro para pedir ayuda contra black goku pero como vegeta, trunks y gohan pierdan contra zamasu y black no les toca de otra que buscar a goku con la máquina del tiempo, ya que la maquina puede viajar entre dimensiones y lineas temporales en su busqueda encontraron la ubicacion de goku.**

 **2: Que en unos de los viajes de vegeta al planeta de bills este se suelte sin propósito de whiss y haiga caído en un agujero negro que lo llevo al universo donde esta goku.**

 **Dark goku ss4: no puedo hacer eso ya que todavía no ha llegado al arco del universo 6 vs 7.**

 **Invitado 3: ja me agrada la original del fic y veo que aceptas propuestas de chicas para goku podría poner a: de fairy tale: cana, Irene y Jenny. De familiar zero: tiffania, henrieta y kirche. De shinmai maou: mio, chisato.**

 **Dark goku ss4: gracias que bueno que te gusta, y veré si colocarlas.**

 **Gogeta64: Solo debo decirte una cosa el ssjrose no es transformacion, es equivalente a un ssjblue pero en negativo siendo lo opuesto del azul y de goku, pero bueno es tu fic has lo que tú quieras... lo de los demonios y la batalla que tuvieron con goku se me hizo absurdo es más el cap anterior donde zircherch decida hacer productos de goku se me hizo tonto, para empezar. Lo de DBAF estoy de acuerdo pero las fusiones me opongo. Dusculpe si lo ofendi hasta la proxima.**

 **Dark goku ss4: entiendo y acepto tu opinión pero debo decirte que goku tiene una parte malvada que desbloqueo en el capítulo que le dio ese poder.**

 **Invitado 4: Fusiona a Goku con Black Goku**

 **Dark goku ss4: si eso are ya que unire a la copia malvad de goku y black queden fusionados.**

 **Señor Absalon:** **Tomaste la idea que te di de Dragon Ball AF (Increible), si quieres te pasaria los links de los distintos mangas y las teorias que tengo acerca de DBAF, ademas de mandaria igual foros o paginas sobre el tema de DBAF y de DB ABSALON. Saludos!**

 **Dark goku ss4: saludos para ti absalon y si me pasas lo que dijiste estaría agradecido. Por cierto cuáles son tus teorías.**

 **dani66670: sigue asi tequedo de 10.**

 **Dark goku ss4: gracias dani me hace feliz que les guste mis historias, pero siempre abra ignorantes que no les gustara así que no le hago caso.**

 **Kyubi SSJ Goku (que me comento en el capitulo 3):** **Hola dark goku ssj4 quiero decir que me gusta tus fic quiero que pongas más capítulos del fic saiyajin dios y la chica phoneix es que me gusta y puedes hacer un crossover de dbz y freezing y tambien de naruto bueno pues es todo y por cierto rasengan**

 **dark goku ssj4: hola Kyubi SSJ Goku gracias que bueno que te gustara, podre más capítulos del fic saiyajin dios y la chica phoneix… también are un crossover de dbz y freezing otro día cuando me vea el anime y manga. También de naruto bueno pues es todo y por cierto kamehameha.**

 **Blacky: Si Black Goku es un villano demasiado cool y op, sería perfecto que le crearas una historia aparte con su harem y sacandole la chucha a iseei jajaja XD**

 **dark goku ssj4: si eso lo sé que goku black es súper cool y ya hice un fic en capitulo posteriores le seguirá sacado** **la chucha a iseei jajaja XD y tiene un harem ricolino.**

 **Eso sería algunos comentarios ya que proseguiré con el capítulo.**

 **Decidí no colocar chicas hentai en esta historia quizás en un fic próximo donde, goku entre a el mundo de hentai.**

 **De cuento de hadas: Hisui E. Fiore, Mirajane,** **Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, escarlata erza, Mavis Vermilion-** **virgo- yukino-** **Jenny Realight-** **Juvia Loxar,** **Millianna.**

 **decidí colocar del anime ro kyu bu: Tomoka Minato, Maho Misawa, Hinata Hakamada, Mihoshi Takamura, Saki Nagatsuka, Airi Kashii. Si quiere que coloque a otras de fairy tail las coloco a esas hermosas.**

 **De Naruto: Hinata, Kaguya,** **Mei Temuri, Konan, Hana Inuzuka, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Mabui, Samui, Tayuya, Pakura, Mikoto Uchiha, Natsu Hyuga, Yugito Ni.**

 **De Harry Potter: Luna,** **Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass.**

 **De final fantasy: lightning, Tifa Lockhart y Aerith Gainsborough.**

 **De street fighter: chun lee.**

 **Les diré que decidí colocar a otra Hermosa chica que es Kuro usagi (Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo. Estará en otro capítulo solo si quieren.**

 **Las chicas de Trinity Seven las colocare en otro fic y espero que entienda.**

 **Mathilda Simmons de Kuroshitsuji está en el harem de goku.**

 **De mortal kombat: Tanya, Mileena, Kitana, skarlet, jade.**

 **\- De Zelda: La Princesa Zelda.**

 **De shingeki no bahamut cerberus. Estará en el harem del saiyajin.**

 **Las ninjas de Senran Kagura creo que mejor las coloco en otro fic donde coloque a goku, ya que sería muy exagerado porque no tendría tanto protagonismo por tantas chicas.**

 **Las Chicas de bleach que decidí en el harem de goku siendo: Nemu, Hinamori Momo, Tier Halibel, Cyan Sung-Sun.  
**

 **Nota de autor: bien sé que parece raro que incluya lolis eso ya lo sé pero a mí me gusta mucho las lolis como las oppai y las oppai lolis.**

 **Harem de goku: Lucy Heartfilia-** **Ultear Milkovich -** **Minerva Orland-** **Mavis Vermilion- Mirajane Strauss** **virgo- Wendy Marvell- erza Escarlata Hisui E. Fiore-** **Yukino Agria-** **Jenny Realight-** **Juvia Loxar y Millianna.**

 **Misawa- Maho-Minato Tomoka Hinata Hakamada- Mihoshi Takamura- Saki Nagatsuka- Tifa Lockhart - Airi Kashii- luna Lovegood- Astoria Greengrass- Daphne Greengrass-** **Cho Chang, Hermione Granger.**

 **Tania, Mileena, Kitana, skarlet, jade, princesa Zelda, Chun Lee, relámpago, Aerith Gainsborough.**

 **Neliel, Nemu, Hinamori Momo, Tier Halibel, Cian Sung-Sol, Cerberus,**

 **ophis- ravel- Lilith- sona sitri- serafall- Tsubaki Shinra- Gabriel- femenina Michael- Seekvaira Agares- Jeanne-Katerea Leviatha- Valerie Tepes- rosa Lucifer rossweisse- tiamat- Yubelluna- femenina Gasper Vladi- asiático argento- mariana Phenex (la Madre de Ravel) - kuroka- koneko- Karlamine- Mihae - rías Gremory- Xenovia Quarta- Xuelan- Irina Shido- Venelana Gremory- Grayfia Lucifuge- Mira- nelfinavir Meru- Bürent- Shuriya- Villent- Li-Ni.**

 **Meguri- Momo Hanakai- Tomoe** **Bennia- Elmenhilde Karnstein- Reya Kusaka- RuRuKo Nimura- Raynare- Mitelt- Griselda Quarta- Calawana- Aika Kiryu- Kunou- Yasaka- Murayama- Katase- Le Fay Pendragon. AEE Ya Son Las Que Incluire Del Anime DXD .**

 **Del animado a Love Ru: Lala, Momo, Nana, Mikan, Yami, Run Elsie jewelria, Yui Kotegawa, Celine, Sephie Michaela Deviluke, Némesis, Tearju Lunatique, Mea Kurosaki, Ryoko Mikado, Kyoko Kirisaki, Risa Momioka, Rin Kujou, Saki Tenjouin, Shizu Murasame, y Haruko Nitta.**

 **De Kanokon: Chizuru Minamoto-** **Nozomu Ezomori-** **Yukino Hanahai Y** **Tamamo Minamoto.**

 **De Sekirei: Musubi- Kazehana-Matsu- Akitsu-Benitsubasa-Tsukiumi-Uzume-Yume-Mitsuha-Mitsuki-Fem Homura- Kusano-Oriha-Yashima-Kaho-Kuruse-Nanami-Yosuga-** **Himeko-Taki-** **Kuno-** **Natsuka.**

 **De yu gi oh: maga oscura- Valquiria la Maga - Y Alma Wade F.E.A.R.**

 **De inazuma eleven: Flora-** **Orca y beta.**

 **De dragon ball: vados- Asistente de Rumoosh-** **Asistente de Vermoud-** **Towa-** **Diosa nean del universo 5 y jerez.**

 **De Black bullet: Tina Sprout, Kayo Senju, Chica ciega (se me ocurrió un nombre que sería alisa que yo invente).**

 **Eiyuutan Rakudai no Kishi: Stella Vermillion-** **Nene Saikyo-Shizuku Kurogane Y Tohka Todo.**

 **Algunas de las fusiones seria irina y asia, koneko y kuroka, raynare y chizuru... Otras de las opciones de fusión seria ravel y rias, o chun lee con tifa lockhart.**

 **No colocare chicas de school days, quizás en otro fic ya que sería una locura que ponga tantas.**

 **Harem de vali: Siris- Isabella-** **Akeno femenina kiba- - femenino Millicas Gremory y karasuba.**

 **Nobleza de goku: Reina (Yubelluna), reina 2 (ophis), reina 3 (chizuru Minamoto), Reina 4, Reina 5, Reina 6, Reina 7, Reina 8, Reina 9, reina 10 grayfia lucifuge. Cuales quiere que sea sus otras reinas de la nobleza del saiyajin quiere serafall se parte de la nobleza de goku.**

 **Alfil 1 Mihae, alfil 2 Venelana Gremory, Alfil 3** **Le Fay, Alfil 4, Alfil 5, Alfil 6, Alfil 7, Alfil 8, Alfil 9, Alfil 10, Alfil 11, Alfil 12, Alfil 13, Alfil 14, Alfil 15, Alfil 16, 17 Alfil.**

 **Caballero 1 Karlamine- Caballero 2 siris- Caballero 3 lilith dxd- Caballero 4 kalawarner - Caballero 5 Mittelt - Caballero 6 - Caballero 7- Caballero 8- Caballero 9- Caballero 10- Caballero 11- Caballero 12- Caballero 13- Caballero 14- Caballero 15- Caballero 16- Caballero 17-Caballero 18.**

 **Torre 1 Shui Torre 2 Isabella- Torre 3 Rayne -Torre 4 Tamamo Minamoto - Torre 5** **Serafall - Torre 6 koneko - Torre 7- Torre 8- Torre 9- Torre 10- Torre 11- Torre 12- Torre 13- Torre 14- Torre 15 - Torre 16- Torre 17- Torre 18.**

 **1 Peatonal Punto de Vista de peonía peonía Kir Burent- meru- peonía peonía peonía Shuriya- 5 6 7 Marion- peonía peonía Ni Li 8 - 9 Peonia Peonia Nene Saikyo - 10 Shizuku Kurogane - Peony Stella Vermillion 11 - 12 peonía Tohkai Todo - Peonia 13 (Viser) - Peón14- peonía peonía 15- 16- 17- Peón18- peonía peonía peonía 19- 20- 21- 22- 23- peonía peonía peonía peonía peonía peonía 24- 25- 26- 27- 28 peonía peonía - peonía peonía 30- 31- 32- 29- peonía peonía peonía 33- 34- peonía peonía peonía 36- 37- 38- 35- peonía peonía peonía 39- 40- peonía peonía peonía 42- 43- 44- 41- peonía peonía peonía peatones 45- 46- 47- 48- 49- peonía peonía peonía peonía peonía peonía 50- 52- 53- 54- 51- 55- peonía peonía peonía peonía peonía peonía 57- 56- 59- 60- 58- peonía peonía peonía peonía peonía 61- 62 - 63- 64- 65- 66- peonía peonía peonía peonía peonía peonía 67- 68- 69- 70- peonía peonía peonía 71 72.**

 **Cuales quiere que sea en la nobleza del saiyajin criado en la tierra para colocarlas dígame para colocarlas.**

 **Técnicas y nuevas habilidades de goku: la eterna juventud, inmunidad contra algunas enfermedad e inmunidad contra enfermedades de transmisión sexual.** **habilidad de poder sobrevivir en el espacio y en el agua como la raza de freezer y habilidad de regenerar partes de cuerpo.**

 **Nuevas técnicas que son técnicas elementales de goku y son: Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, gran dragón eléctrico, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, Electricidad limo, lluvia eléctrica, y la habilidad que tiene gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera su cuerpo.**

 **Ataques de hielo así no le afectara el frio las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, Rayo de Hielo, ventisca helada , Cero absoluto, tormenta helada, Campo de Hielo, y armadura de hielo.**

 **ataques de fuegos que se llama: dragón de fuego, Ataque Explosivo, copia de llamas, Tornado de fuego, Blaster Meteor, Esfera Nova, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor, y tormenta de llamas.**

 **Ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama: armadura acuática, tornado de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua y campo acuático.**

 **Ataques de viento que se llama: "prisión" de viento, Furia del Poderoso Huracán, Huracán oscuro, Torbellino Spin, dragón de viento y súper torbellino, Kūretsu Kidan: convoca las bolas de aire a su alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia un oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego explotan al golpear el oponente u otro objeto.**

 **Otro elemento que es tierra y las técnicas son: Aftershock - Poniendo tus manos en el suelo, puedes crea una explosión de energía concentrada de debajo de la tierra. Recuperación ambiental: concentras energía reparado cualquier ambiente terrestre dañado, también puedes crear con esta técnica comida de la tierra.**

 **Terremoto: concentras energía en el suelo creado un poderoso sismo terrestre dependiendo de la cantidad de energía que uses.**

 **Súper terremoto: es una versión más fuerte que terremoto creado un poderoso sismo que hace temblar todo el planeta al concentra algo de energía.**

 **Dragón terrestre: concentras energía invocado un enorme dragón terrestre que sale del suelo que es muy poderoso. Al atacar a un oponente les absorber energía para darte a ti la energía absorbida.**

 **Técnica de luz eso te servirá si encuentra algún enemigo que use oscuridad y son. Alas celestiales, gran resplandor de luz, garras de luz, bola de luz, copia de luz, absorción de luz, campo de luz agujas de luz, súper caño de luz y barrera de luz**

 **Técnica de oscuridad que te servirá muy bien contra enemigos que use luz y oscuridad. Alas oscuras, garras de sombra, bola de la oscuridad, absorción de oscuridad, campo de sombras, copias de sombras, prisión sombras y barrera de oscuridad.**

 **Algunas técnicas de bills son: Súper Esfera de Poder: el usuario crea dos esferas de energía de fuego, de tamaño mediano, en las manos y los lleva sobre su cabeza para crear una sola y enorme Esfera de Energía, que se crea a partir de la fusión de las dos esferas de fuego. Al tenerla lista, el usuario lanza la esfera causando un tremendo daño al oponente.**

 **Punto de Presión: Tocar cualquier punto de presión con la lengua, dedos o cierto objeto, en ciertos puntos de presión en el cuerpo del oponente, causa efectos tales como las parálisis. Si se presiona con suficiente fuerza y de forma prolongada, causa la muerte al oponente. Quizás esto se debe a que se aprieta una vena que da sangre oxigenada al cerebro.**

 **Clonación: Bills es capaz de crear al menos doce clones de sí mismo con el fin de ayudarle en la batalla contra un oponente.**

 **Psicoquinesia: Bills es visto usando Psicoquinesia para paralizar a los enemigos impidiéndoles el movimiento con tan solo mirarlos.**

 **Anulación de energía: el usuario es capaz de anular la salida de energía y los ataques que utilizan energía mediante la cancelación de sus efectos y convertirlos en nada.**

 **Técnicas de freezer: Supernova: El usuario se inicia mediante la elevación de su mano o el dedo y recopila su energía en forma de una esfera gigante de color amarilla y naranja, muy parecida a una estrella. Una vez que esté listo, el usuario inicia el ataque contra el adversario.**

 **Disco Destructor Doble: es una técnica similar al Disco Destructor de Krilin, desarrollado por Freezer, pero mejor. La diferencia principal es que este disco de energía puede ser controlado por el creador para cambiar la dirección.**

 **Vista Láser: son dos rayos láseres, muy precisos, los cuales son dispararos de ambos ojos o de uno solo. La potencia de la técnica del láser de los ojos varía, pero la mayoría de ellos son muy rápidos y capaces de anular ataques débiles y pequeños proyectiles, así como paralizar opositores y los daños de otros objetos. Los rayos pueden variar en su color de rojo a un azul brillante, teñido de blanco.**

 **Telekinesis: es una técnica que permite manipular objetos y otras personas con el poder de la mente.**

 **No coloque otras técnicas de freezer ya que decidí eliminarlas, pero bueno espero que les guste capitulo saiyajin dios y la chica Phoenix.**

 **Dentro de goku tiene a dos supremos dragones que son emperador negro y el supremo dragón emperador blanco de ojos azules. Los poderes del dragón blanco es superior al dragón Albión ya que puede usar Divide y Absorbe: el dragón blanco es famoso por su habilidad para dividir la fuerza de un oponente el doble, y absorber el doble de energía, ese poder se reduce completamente para agregar la "energía" del oponente al usuario. También posee la capacidad de reflejar los ataques el doble de energía hacia el oponente."**

 **El supremo dragón emperador negro tiene poderes superior al dragón Ddraig ya que puede usar Multiplicar y transferencia de energía: el dragón negro es conocido por su capacidad para multiplicar infinitas veces sus propios poderes y transferirlos a otro ser u múltiples objetos o personas.**

 **Tiene también el alma del poderoso medio demonio vergil de dmc, shenlong y great red. Goku tiene las armas de vergil, sparda y dante. El nombre del supremo dragón negro es Ddragus y el supremo emperador azul se llama Edrases. En su cuerpo tiene a shenlong.**

 **Koneko le dice nii-san a goku. –ella es kamen rider siren, goku le dice a raynare ray-chan. Grayfia tiene el femenino de ónyx.**

 **Transformaciones nueva de goku y técnicas: súper saiyajin 4, súper saiyajin 4 dorado,** **súper saiyajin rose… Toki-Tobashi (salto del tiempo) y Golpe de Aura (espada de ki) El saiyajin puede detener el tiempo por una décima de segundo y en ese tiempo limitado siendo 0,2 segundos.**

* * *

 **Canción 'DRAGON SOUL (EN ESPAÑOL)'**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **VIBRANDO ESTÁ UN GRAN PODER**

 **DENTRO DE MÍ (DENTRO DE MÍ)**

 **NO MOSTRARÉ DEBILIDAD**

 **ANTE EL RIVAL…**

 **YO CUIDARÉ CON VOLUNTAD**

 **A TODO SER (A TODO SER)**

 **CON EL AMOR QUE EN MÍ NACIÓ**

 **GRACIAS A ÉSTE GRAN PODER**

 **MI ESPÍRITU DE LUCHA ME**

 **GUIARÁ EN LAS BATALLAS**

 **SI ME ENFRENTO A RIVALES CON**

 **UN GRAN PODER, YO VENCERÉ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **MOMENTO ES DOKKAN DOKKAN**

 **DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y**

 **JUNTOS A LAS NUBES TOCAR**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE**

 **CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

 **SOLO NO ESTOY, TENGO LA FE**

 **PARA VENCER (PARA VENCER)**

 **EN MÍ ESTÁ, DEL**

 **UNIVERSO TODO EL PODER**

 **CON ESTA LUZ, LA OBSCURIDAD**

 **SE ACABARÁ (SE ACABARÁ)**

 **SUEÑOS EN MÍ HARÁ BRILLAR**

 **PARA HACERLOS REALIDAD**

 **CONCENTRADO EN LA BATALLA,**

 **EL PODER EN MÍ AUMENTARA**

 **Y RECORRE POR MI CUERPO.**

 **¡NO ME RENDIRÉ, SEGUIRÉ HASTA EL FIN!**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO**

 **SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO**

 **QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **MOMENTO ES DOKKAN DOKKAN**

 **DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y**

 **JUNTOS LAS NUBES TOCAR**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE**

 **CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO**

 **SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO**

 **QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN al paraíso**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en el capítulo de Saiyajin dios y la chica Phoenix**

 **Baño de la casa**

El baño era enorme tiene jacuzzi bañera gigante y otra cosas que tiene un baño, goku se quita la ropa y quedado con una toalla por debajo.

Goku se metió en la enorme bañera donde cave 100 o más personas, goku se siente bien al estar ahí, ya que se siente relajado y se va el estrés.

Debo encontrar una formar de volver ya que debo saber si este poder que tengo ahora, es suficiente para superar a bills-sama. Si con este poder logro superarlo entonces estaría feliz solo faltaría superar a wiss.

Tengo que seguir entrenado para regresar ya estoy muy ansioso de ver si puedo dominar moverme más allá de mis cinco sentido como dijo wiss siendo el juicio propio.

El agua empezaba a "echar" burbujas muchas burbujas, el saiyajin siente una energía que se está materializado dejo al saiyajin en guardia. –que esta pasado aquí esto es muy extraño.

Una fuerte luz cegó al saiyajin apareciendo cuatro chicas quienes están desnudas. La mano de goku toco las mamas de las deviluke lala, momo, nana y Sephie… el saiyajin escucha los leves gemidos de ellas al tocar cada pecho, abre los ojos sorprendiéndose.

* * *

 **Comienza el capitulo**

Goku se pregunta cómo llegaron esas cuatro hermosas chicas de cabello rosa, además de que están desnudas las cuatro hermosas chicas, él se fijó que queda una. El saiyajin mueve sus manos de las tetas de las chicas que toco.

Oh lo siento por tocarlas de repente pero es que aparecieron y me puede responder quienes son ustedes, déjeme presentarme soy son goku sparda Phoenix.

-Hola goku-san soy Lala Satalin Deviluke es un gusto conocerte.

Hola Es un gusto conocerte goku-kun soy Momo Bella Deviluke espero que nos podamos llevar bien. – dice momo sonrojada y mira como tiene una enorme verga el saiyajin sorprendiéndose e imaginándose alguna cosas pervertida.

Hola es un placer conocerte goku-san baka yo soy Nana Astar Deviluke hermana gemela de momo. – le dice nana actuado como una chica tsundere.

Hola soy Sephie Michaela Deviluke la madre de lala,momo y nana es un placer.

Goku se fijó que Lala es una adolescente de 15 años muy atractiva con el pelo largo de color rosa chicle, ojos verde esmeralda, curvilínea y con frecuencia se refiere a la figura tan perfecta. Su característica más distintiva es su cola que se extiende hacia abajo desde la base de la espalda. Su cola es larga, delgada y termina con una punta de pala como de corazón. Dándose cuenta que no es humana, sus medidas son 89-57-87, altura 165 cm, peso 50,5 kg.

Momo es una hermosa chica de 14 años tiene el pelo corto de color rosa y ojos color violeta. De estatura media, 151 Cm, y de un peso de 45Kg. Sus medidas son 80-54-79, (busto, cintura y cadera).

Nana es una hermosa chica de 14 años Lleva el pelo en dos colas, el cabello de color rosa al igual que lala y momo. Sus medidas son 69-53-76, peso 43 kg y altura 151 cm.

Sephie es una hermosa mujer de 24 años es conocida por ser la mujer más hermosa del universo. Ella es alta y tiene el pelo largo y rizado de color rosa, su altura es 170 cm.

Yo puedo suponer que ustedes no son humanas verdal lala-san momo-chan nana-chan y Sephie-san. –les pregunta goku curioso a las chicas que se sentaron, para luego salir de la bañera junto a goku que se colocó una toalla y se coloca una ropa que había.

Las chicas se sorprendieron de que goku supo que ellas no son humanas, decidiendo preguntarle al saiyajin.

Lala: ¿cómo sabes que no somos humanas?

Momo: yo también tengo curiosidad de cómo sabes eso goku-kun.

Nana: goku-san como supiste eso de que somos otra raza.

Sephie: estoy impresionada de que sepas eso goku-kun.

Eso es fácil para mi suponer que no son humanas ya que un humano no tendría un poder como el de ustedes, así que me di cuenta muy fácil que ustedes seguro son alíen verdad oiga tome póngase algo de ropa ara no resfriarse. – le dice goku dándoles un traje a cada una del armario del baño, siendo súper resistente… el traje que le dio goku fue un traje como el que uso en la saga de cell, y él había elegido un traje de color negro como el de black ya que su ropa se está lavado.

Sephie: es verdad lo que dices goku-kun nosotras no somos humana, yo soy de una raza llamada Charmians.

Momo: nosotras las hijas de okaasan (mama) somos mitad Charmians y mitad deviluke.

Nana: nuestra especie vive más tiempo que los humanos, además de que tenemos cada deviluke alguna habilidad. "la mía es comunicarme con los animales y Entender el corazón de los animales, el de momo es comunicarse con las plantas y Entiende el corazón de las plantas".

Lala: goku-san nosotras tres tenemos una cola (las tres chicas muestra sus colas delgada de color negro y la punta tiene forma de corazón) y nos puedes decir que eres.

Yo no soy humano en realidad soy un saiyajin un extraterrestres que se parece a los humanos, solo que tenemos una fuerza mayor y metabolismo superior. "como también tenemos una cola como ustedes solo que es diferente al ser de un mono". –goku muestra su cola saiyajin sorprendiéndolas y contado su historia de cómo fue que llego a la tierra, además de contarle algo de sus historias y aventuras guardado algo en secreto.

Bueno mejor vamos y las dejare elegir una habitación para quedarse en mi casa, chicas. – le responde goku sonriendo feliz.

Las chicas se sonrojaron y aceptaron lo que dijo goku saliendo del baño donde estaba.

* * *

 **Habitación de la casa**

Goku lleva a las cuatro hermosas chicas a una de las habitación de arriba, se sorprende las chicas dándose cuenta que la habitación es espaciosa cada una de las habitaciones de ellas.

Goku se dio cuenta que las chicas le quiere decir algo deteniéndolo antes de que vaya a su habitación a dormir, preguntándose qué quiere.

Que pasa chicas quiere decirme algo, las veo preocupadas con algo si no quiere decirme yo entender. –veras goku quiero decirte algo. – le dice lala a goku.

Antes de que lala pudiera decir que le pasaba, se escucha un ruido y entra un pequeño robot a la habitación por la a ventana. Lala-sama lala-sama lala-sama.

Goku se dan cuenta que el un pequeño robo llora feliz abrazado feliz junto a lala, se fijó que Es un pequeño robot de color blanco y morado, con ojos color negro en forma de torbellino. En el cuello tiene un tipo de collar de color amarillo y una corbata de color rojo y amarillo. En la muñeca tiene un tipo de emblema de color amarillo y rojo. Tiene la capacidad de sacar unas alas negras.

Qué bueno es verla lala-sama después de que uso el Pyon Pyon Warp-Kun para escapar junto con momo-sama, nana-sama y la reina Sephie. los que nos perseguía no nos dejaba. –dice peke.

Momo-chan sabes quién es ese pequeño robo. – le pregunta goku susurrado a la devilukiana.

Veras goku-kun ese robot es peke un robot traje que creo lala- oneesan. –le responde sonriendo y susurrándole a goku.

No sabía que tú eras inventora lala y por qué no me presentas a tu amiga. – le pregunta goku curioso a lala.

Goku-san si es verdad déjame presentarte a él es peke, es un robot vestimenta y si soy inventora como dices.

-Hola goku-san es un gusto conocerlo soy peke.

Qué bueno verte peke-san pensamos que te capturaron los que nos persiguieron en la nave. – le responde nana.

Si cierto tuvimos suerte de escapar de poco. –le responde momo.

Mis hijas y yo también pensamos que fuiste capturado. –responde la madre de las tres chicas cabello rosa.

Lala-san me puedes responder algo, como llegaron de su nave a la bañera donde estaba. – pregunta goku. –mira goku-san esto es Pyon Pyon Warp-Kun (le muestra lala el brazalete en su mano) Su función no es más que la de teletransportador de emergencia, por lo cual en un principio no podía fijar un objetivo claro. Otra razón por la cual este invento destaco fue por que no era capaz de transportar la ropa (más claramente la materia "no viva").

Ahora entiendo cómo fue como llegaron a mi baño al usar esa pulsera. –responde goku.

Dejado eso de lado goku, peke ¿puedo imaginar que tuviste cuidado de que no te rastreara los perseguidores verdad? -le pregunta lala.

Bueno vera lala-sama… -peke fue interrumpido el ruido del vidrio de ventana roto.

Entraron dos hombre musculoso con traje negro y lentes negros y cola deviluke. –ríndase lala-sama, momo-sama, nana-sana y su Sephie-sama, no tiene escapatoria ahora mismo. –dice seriamente los guardaespaldas.

Lala, momo, nana y Sephie: rayos peke no tuviste cuidado y fuiste seguido fácilmente ya que no tuviste cuidado al venir.

Snif snif snif snif snif snif lo siento mucho por mi error lala-sama momo-sama nana-sama y Sephie-sama.

No se preocupe yo las protegeré ahora mismo para que no les pace nada. –le dice goku sorprendiendo a las chicas.

Las chicas se sonrojaron y sintieron un sentimiento raro en el pecho, el saiyajin desaparece y les da una fuerte patada enviándolo a volar fuera de la ventana que se reconstruye al salir goku y fuera.

Las chicas salen de la habitación y va donde esta goku, saliendo al patio del bosque donde callero.

* * *

 ** _Fuera de la casa_**

Los dos se levanta heridos y algo rasguñados los dos agentes deviluke, esta curiosos de que como pudo tener tal fuerza bruta.

Agente 1: escuche humano no interfieras en nuestra misión, y déjanos pasos.

Agente 2: lala-sama sus hermanas y la reina, debe regresar ya que si sigues estorbado será por las malas y te dejaremos herido.

No permitiré que interrumpa viniendo a mi casa y quiera secuestra a la fuerza a lala y su familia, les daré una lección ¡kemen rider! – goku responde seriamente para luego sacar el deck de kamen rider Thrust, obteniendo la armadura.

La armadura que usa goku sorprendió a todos, lala quedo sorprendida y emocionada por el aparato que usa goku. "el saiyajin saca una tarjeta de su deck e introduciéndola en la ranura del hombro".

Voz robótica: ¡ Strike Vent! –Conjura el Cuerno de Metal.

Saca otra tarjeta del deck y introduciéndola en la ranura.

Voz robótica: ¡ Advent! – invoca Metalgelas se asemeja a un rinoceronte humanoide y puede alcanzar extremadamente altas velocidades. También tiene una piel dura que puede aplastar un coche en movimiento, es de color gris… el monstruo contracto ataca velozmente golpeado a los dos agentes.

Las devilukianas se sorprendieron al igual que peke al ver como apareció tal bestia rinoceronte, lala se le ocurrió hacer un aparato como ese al ver que es increíble.

Nana queda sorprendida al ver que goku invoco un animal, preguntándose como invoco algo así. Momo esta algo sonrojada al ver que goku no es un cobarde y demuestra ser alguien valiente, su madre también estaba impresionada por ese invento que usa el saiyajin.

Goku saca una carta para terminar con ellos de una vez.

Voz robótica: ¡ Final Vent! – convoca a Metalgelas para la ventilación final de Thrust. El kamen rider Thrust se para frente a la bestia contrato para luego saltar y lleva el empuje sobre sus hombros, su arma de Strike Vent equipado, ya que perfora a sus enemigos en un ataque de carga de alta velocidad. Ejecuta presión pesada. goku monta en Metalgelas con el Metal Horn extendido delante de él para perforar a través de los dos agentes que esta asustados y no se mueve recibiendo el ataque.

Ahhhhhhhhhh no lo hagas. –grita los dos deviluke recibiendo el impacto y cayendo heridos.

Ríndase de una vez ya que no me podrá ganar y lárguense o se las verá con migo. Les dice goku hablado seriamente.

No podemos permitir eso y ellas deben regresar. –grita los dos guardaespaldas disparado un poderoso rayo de la cola.

Goku destruye los dos rayos con sus manos sin problemas, sorprendiendo a todos. Saco una carta de su deck.

Voz robótica: ¡ Final Vent! – goku invoco a Dragreder mueve sus manos como si fuera a hacer un kamehameha, Salta al aire después de hacer una pose, con Dragreder detrás de él. Una vez en el aire, Dragreder serpentea a su alrededor como goku sacacorchos en una posición de patear, entonces como el saiyajin alcanza el pico de su salto, Dragreder le envía volando hacia adelante con una explosión de Drag Fire, haciendo Ryuki slam en un objetivo con gran fuerza y atacado a los dos deviluke.

Ríndase de una vez ya que ellas no quiere irse y no permitiré que se las lleve ustedes. –le dice goku seriamente y dejado de usar la armadura.

Lala: dígale a papa que no quiero regresar y no quiero casarme ya que escogí a mi prometido, dígale a mi padre. – lala saca uno de sus aparatos que se parece a un celular e invocado a Gogo Vacuum-Kun Tiene la forma de un pulpo con gran cabeza, con una gran boca para aspirar a gran potencia a los guardaespaldas, arboles.

La persona que elegí para ser mi esposo es goku. -dice lala sorprendiendo a todos y dándole celos a sus hermanas y madre. –goku estaba perdido por lo que acaba de escuchar además de sorprendido como las chicas.

Lala-san que dijo entonces ellas se fuero porque lala la quería obligar a casarse con alguien. –piensa goku curioso y se sorprende al ver que lala invoca un extraño aparato con forma de pulpo.

Oh no lala oneesan tenía que invocar a ese aparato que no se puede apagar. –grita sorprendida nana.

Goku-kun detén el aparato lala oneesan ya que esta descontrolado. –le dice momo a goku sorprendiendo.

Mis hijas tiene razón goku-san detén ese aparato ya que está absorbiendo todo a su paso. –responde Sephie Michaela a goku.

Lala-san detén tu aparato ya que es un peligro. – le dice goku.

Oh nooooooo. – grita lala preocupada cómicamente.

Que pasa lala-sama por que grita sorprendida acaso se le olvido como apagarlo. – le pregunta peke.

Si la verdad es que no sé cómo apagarlo jajaja. –se ríe cómicamente lala y respondiéndoles.

Goku, las hermanas de lala, su madre y peke se cae al estilo anime al darse cuenta de eso.

Bien lo detendré kaaaaa-meeee-haaaa-mee-haaaa. –grita goku liberado su famosa técnica y destruyendo el aparato de lala y liberado a los dos agentes.

Fiu bueno debo decir que eso n fue un reto. – dice goku sonriendo.

Goku y las chicas entraron a la casa de goku para descansar en sus cuartos que les dio el saiyajin.

* * *

 **En el espacio**

Los dos devilukiano regresaron heridos a la nave donde está el guarda espalda de la familia real.

Y que me dice lograron traer lala-sama momo-sama nana-sama y la reina ya que el rey gid-sama desea que su esposa vuelva como sus dos hijas, además de que es importante llevar a lala-sama para que se case con uno de los pretendiente. –les dice el jefe de ellos.

Zastin-sama tenemos un problema lala-sama se quedó con un extraño hombre junto con sus hermanas y madre, ella decidió que ese hombre fuera su prometido. –les responde los dos agentes.

Que como es posible que dejara que las hijas de gid-sama y su esposa con ese tal sujeto que dice, al menos pudieron captar de cómo es ese sujeto para buscarlo mañana. Probare si es un buen candidato para ser el esposo de lala-sama además de recuperar a la esposa de gid-sama, me puede mostrar quien es el que los dejo así de heridos. –le responde zastin curioso.

Si enseguida zastin-sama. –grita los dos devilukianos que tecla en una computadora mostrado, la batalla que tuvieron con el saiyajin.

Oh increíble no puedo creer que ese sujeto tiene una armadura extraña además de un poderoso poder. Bien ese sujeto será derrotado mañana mismo. –dice zastin sonriendo.

* * *

 **Habitación de goku**

Goku está en su cama él se quita su ropa quedándose en calzoncillos nada más estirándose para dormir. Una de las ventanas de la enorme habitación de goku se abrió entrado una chica que era la familiar de la chica gremory.

No te escodas yo me di cuenta de tu energía así que no podrás esconderte seas quien seas. –le pregunta goku a la familiar.

La familiar sale de las sombras y camina acercándose a la cama junto a goku.

Lo siento por aparecer así de repente yo quería preguntarte si puedo tener sexo con Tigo, ya que me siento mi cuerpo caliente. –le dice suplicado la familiar.

Está bien no me importa pero antes me puedes decir tu nombre, el mío es son goku. Si tienes razón goku-san olvide presentarme mi nombre sarina.

Goku coloca una mano en las suaves mejillas del hermoso rostro de sarina provocado que se sonroje, para luego besarla dulcemente dándole su primer beso y recostándola en la cama.

* * *

 **Escena lemon**

Goku le despoja ropa a la familiar dejándola completamente desnuda observado el hermoso cuerpo con unas tetas C y hermoso coño afeitado.

El saiyajin besa detrás de las oreja de la familiar, el cuello, las tetas chupándolas manoseándolas y lamerlas. Goku disfrutas de los suaves y lindos gemidos que hace la familiar de rias, disfrutado de algo tan placentero que nunca sitio.

Goku bajo besado por la barriga el obligo, las piernas hasta llegar a el coño que está húmedo. El saiyajin se acerca a la vuelva de la familiar lamiéndola y metiéndole dos dedos saboreado sus líquidos vaginales.

Ah ah uh ah uh ah ah uh ah goku goku-sama sigue ah ah ah ah lame un poco más ah, sigue méteme más adentro tus dedos ahh. –el saiyajin sonríe gustándole los gemidos que hace, el mete más adentro los dedos moviéndolos y saboreado los líquidos vaginales metiendo su lengua dentro. Goku toca con su otra mano libre las tetas de ellas acariciándola de arriba a abajo y de izquierda a derecha.

Ah ah ah uh uh ah um goku-sama si sigue lamiendo ahhhhhh ahhhhh ya no aguanto más goku-sama ahhhhhhh me vengo. – gime fuerte Sarina corriéndose en el rostro del saiyajin, y terminado agotada.

El saiyajin lame el líquido que quedo en su rostro gustándole el sabor del orgasmo que tuvo la chica.

El saiyajin levanta a la chica colocándola arriba de su pene sentándola y penetrándola en el coño virgen rompiendo el himen de ellas, toca las tetas manoseándolas y chupado mientras grita de dolor y gimen. Ah ag ah ah ah duele ah ah uh ah uh ah uh am duele goku-sama pero se siente muy bien sigue goku-sama.

Ah ah sí se siente muy bien ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Sarina se siente tan bien dentro de tu coño ah ah, uhm está muy rico probar tus tetas. –goku-sama penétrame más rápido por favor quiero que me des duro dentro de mi paredes vaginales, quiero sentir tu semilla.

La familiar derrama algunas lágrimas de dolor felicidad y placer, el coño de ella libera sangre del himen roto… "goku la besa en los labios y empieza a ir más rápido tocado también sus tetas y pezones, el saiyajin muele dentro del coño de sarina con su enorme polla de 29 cm".

Goku empezó a ir más rápido haciendo que gima más fuerte él y ella, la familiar coloco su rostro en el cuello del saiyajin clavándole sus dientes y robándole un 1.5% de poder. El saiyajin no sitio picadura y siguió penetrado liberado una gran cantidad de leche en el coño de la familiar que no aguanto, goku saca su verga y le sale algo de semen para luego caer en la cama dormida del cansancio.

* * *

 **Fin de lemon**

Goku sitio alguien detrás de la puerta dándose cuenta que es una de las devilukianas hermana de lala. El saiyajin sonríe pensado ya sabiendo que la familiar está conectada a él por el acto que hicieron.

Oye no crees que deberías salir ya que si quieres entrar me puedes decir, MO-MO y así sabré que es lo que quieres. La chica deviluke se sorprende abriendo la puerta y cerrándola, sorprendiendo a goku al ver que esta usado una camisa larga y unas bragas blancas.

El saiyajin se dio cuenta que está muy linda la chica alíen que se acerca a él, ella esta sonrojada y muestra leve sonrisa pervertida al saiyajin que también sonríe. Goku pasa una mano por sus mejillas acaricia las suaves mejillas del hermoso rostro de momo, ella se sonroja completamente y le gusta que la acaricie el saiyajin con sus fuerte y suaves manos.

Dime momo-chan que te trae a mi habitación quieres algo y lo siento que no esté usado mi ropa interior, si tienes alguna inquietud dime. –le pregunta goku sonriendo cariñosamente a la devilukiana.

 **Oh increíble es enorme la verga de goku-kun con razón es todo un hombre además de tener una fuerza increíble, también folla tan rudo que hacía temblar la casa. –piensa momo sonriendo internamente.**

Veras goku-kun sentí desde mi cuarto que la casa estaba temblado y decidí averiguar que provocaba eso… cuando revise aquí vi que estabas teniendo sexo y supuse que era lo que lo provocaba. – responde momo.

Jaja lo siento fui yo el que causo ese temblor y que tal si te propongo algo interesante que te gustara y eso es una noche de placer. – le dice goku sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza con una mano para luego bajarlo.

Está bien goku-kun acepto eso que dices goku-kun ya que no me importa darte mi virginidad y disfrutar del momento, ya que no me importa compartirte con otras chicas. Sabes lo que quiero proponerte es fácil ya que lala-neesan te acepto como su prometido y yo estoy enamorada de ti, cuando te casas con mi hermana podrás ser el próximo rey de deviluke… como también podrás tener más de una esposa, las chicas que conozca e incluso nana las enamores para que así formes el plan harem así ellas será felices al estar con Tigo y será tus esposas. – le dice momo sonriendo feliz para luego sonreír pervertidamente.

El saiyajin dios estuvo pensativo y se dio cuenta que es una buena idea la que propone momo al saiyajin, decidiendo aceptar. –debo decir que es una buena idea la que propones momo-chan y acepto eso vamos a empezar la diversión.

Goku y momo sonríe besándose dándose un beso francés para luego darse un beso apasionado, sus lenguas bailaba entrelazado sus lenguas.

* * *

 **Limón**

Goku pasa sus manos quitándole la camisa de momo mientras la besa en los labios detrás de la oreja el cuello, estuvo sonriendo al ver los dos hermosos zenos de la deviluke. El saiyajin toca las hermosa tetas de momo, baja sus rostro lamiendo las tetas y pezones como mover y masajear las tetas además de escuchar los gemidos de placer de la chica deviluke.

Ah ah ah ah ah oh si si goku goku-kun sigue haces que me siente muy bien ah ah ah. El saiyajin recuesta a la devilukiana en otra de las camas del cuarto enorme para luego bajarle las bragas, él se acercó lamiendo de las suaves y sexys piernas hasta lamer la puta de la cola.

Momo gime más fuerte de placer y siente más excitada como perdió algo de energía, el saiyajin se dio cuenta de esto dándole energía a momo mientras lamen un poco más la cola llenándola en saliva. Besa las piernas de momo como las acaricia hasta llegar a el hermoso coño sin vello púbico, se acerca a la vulva.

( **El poder de ella aumento siendo igual que tenía goku cuando llego a namek superado a los demonios y Ángel.** ) Momo se sonrojo por las caricias y al sentir que el saiyajin toca su cola que es sensible y su punto débil. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku-kun goku-kun haces que me siente en el cielo con tus caricias y besos.

Goku usa su lengua saboreado fuera del coño y dentro saboreado las paredes vaginales, pasas sus manos una acariciado sus suaves tetas, y la otra le mete dos dedos en la boca a momo que le está lamiendo la mano sumisa. El saiyajin metió su lengua más dentro adentro del coño probado los jugos vaginales que sale.

Ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhh ahh goku-kun ah ah uh no aguanto mas me vengo ahhhhhh ahhhh ahhhhhh. Momo se corre liberado sus jugos vaginales en el rostro del saiyajin que saborea los líquido gustándole ya que tiene un sabor dulce. Goku sonríe y acerca su enorme verga de 39 cm al coño de momo que acaricia mientras lo lubrica el saiyajin entrado en la vagina, ella grita de dolor al romperse su himen.

A ah ah ah ah ah ah ah duele, duele, duele goku-kun tu enorme verga por favor ve más adentro y no tan rápido ah. Goku se acerca besado a momo apasionadamente con también le apretar su trasero y tetas, el saiyajin le abre las piernas yendo más rápido tocado las paredes vaginales y útero.

Ah ah uh ah goku-kun goku goku goku sigue sigue me ah ah ah ah ah increíble ah ah todo mi cuerpo se siente caliente disfrutado ah ah. momo momo momo ah ah ah ah se siente muy bien dentro de tu coño, creo que estoy por liberar mi leche ah ah , me corroo.

El saiyajin libera una gran cantidad de leche dentro del coño de la deviluke, saca su verga para luego preparar algo. Oh oh ah ah goku-kun eso fue increíble me dejaste llena de tu leche dentro es sorprendente tu enorme verga. Jajaha pero todavía te puedo mostrar algo mejor haaaaa grhhhhh ghhhhhhh.

Una fuerte y luz cubrió a goku cambiado a súper saiyajin, eso provoco que hiciera temblar la tierra y casa. La chica deviluke sonríe pervertidamente y le gusto lo que ve al ver que la verga de goku creciendo siendo su tercera pierna de 50 cm, ella está sorprendida al ver que el saiyajin está más lindo.

Bien momo-chan prepárate ya que vas a disfrutar hasta estar en silla de ruedas, para aguantar mi tercera pierna. Oh espero estar preparada para aguantar tu enorme vergota, ya que tengo ganas de lamerlo. Goku se para arriba de la cama y ella se acerca lamiendo de abajo a arriba como acariciado la verga enorme, moviendo su lengua que lo lamen.

El planeta tiembla además de que se escucha los gemidos desde toda la casa dejado inquietas a las chicas sabiendo que hace eso.

Ah ah ah ah sigue yes yes yes lo chupas y lames increíble ah ah ah ah ah eres increíble mono ah ah ah ah. glup glup glup mhm ah ah ah ah uh glup, sabe delicioso ah es tan enorme que me cabe en la boca ah ah ah uh glup glub glup.

Se lo pasa por las tetas de momo de arriba abajo escuchado como gimen y ella lo lamen la punta hasta bajar al de medio de la enorme verga, ella siguió acariciándolo y lamiéndolo. Ah ah ah ah goku goku goku esta delicioso ah glup glup glup glup ah ah glup glup goku-kun goku-kun.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah uh ah uh estoy por correrme ahhhhh ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhh me corro toma mi leche momo. "El saiyajin se corre liberado una cantidad de semen que cae en el rostro y tetas de momo, ella lo quita probándolo y gustándole". –oh goku-kun el sabor de tu semen es increíblemente delicioso, eres alguien increíble cogiendo y eso me gusta. Si bueno pero es hora de que hagamos algo más mí querida momo-chan ya que tengo preparado para liberar algo más de mi leche.

Momo se sonroja y el saiyajin la coloca a cuatro patas sorprendiéndola, goku acerca la verga que ahora bajo un poco estado a 30 cm después de haber liberado mucha leche. Él acerca su enorme verga rosa arriba de las nalgas y provocado que se sonroje y gima de placer, goku aprovecha para tocar la cola de momo lamiéndola y moviéndola.

La devilukiana gimen de placer y grita el nombre de goku, el saiyajin acerca su verga al ano introduciéndola y provocado que grite fuerte de dolor. Goku pasa sus manos por las tetas de la hermosa chica pelo rosa y meterle dedo en el coño húmedo de momo, el saiyajin espero unos minutos y comenzó a ir más rápido. Los gritos mesclado con los gemidos de momo se escuchaba más fuerte por toda la casa, goku también grita y gemía al ser apretando su verga por el culo.

Ah ah ah ah goku-kun goku-kun eres un semental ah ah ah ah uh ah uh ah, sigue quiero que me partas y dejes agotada ah ah ah. goku sonríe levantado una pierna de momo sorprendiendo y yendo más rápido hacia que se sienta muy bien.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah sí si si si goku-kun goku-kun ah ah ah ah esto es increíble ah ah ah sí goku. Ah ah ah ah momo-chan se siente increíble aquí dentro de tu culito ah ah ah sí si increíble estoy a punto de liberar otra vez mi gran cantidad de leche. Si si goku goku-kun por favor lléname completamente ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku quiero ser llenada con todo tu rico semen.

Los dos se corre liberado una gran cantidad de semen y dejándola muy agotada a momo y con las piernas entumida, el saiyajin saca su verga del ano y sale algo de semen.

* * *

 **Fin de escena lemon**

Goku carga a momo y la lleva al baño limpiado el sudor y bañándose ambos, tuvo que ayudar a momo ya que las piernas de ellas esta adoloridas cuando goku le introdujo su enorme Anaconda. Gracias por ayudarme a ir al baño goku-kun ya que me duele las pierna cuando me introdujiste tu enorme Anaconda me cuesta caminar, no te importara si me ayudas. –le pregunta momo sonriendo un poco sonrojada.

No es un problema momo-chan eres alguien importante para mí como las chicas, y tranquila te ayudare aunque debo darte un poco de mi energía para que puedes recuperarte algo. – le dice goku sonriendo y dándole un poco de energía desde su manos siendo una energía de color azul.

Momo dan un pequeño gemido y se sonroja, el poder de la chica devilukiana aumenta un poco por la energía que le dio goku. Gracias goku-kun eres una buena persona además de amable al ayudarme dándome energía a mi cuerpo. no es un problema momo-chan a mí no me importa ayudarte. – le dice goku sonriendo dando su famosa sonrisa de goku que hace que se sonroje.

Después de limpiarse el sudor de que tenía, la vuelve a cargar y la lleva a la cama acostándose a dormir. Goku se durmió rápido y momo se dio cuenta mientras lo ve dormir que se ve muy lindo además que es muy fuerte y amable. Ella cierra los ojos quedándose dormida y colocado una mano en el pecho del saiyajin sonriendo feliz.

* * *

 **La mañana siguiente**

El saiyajin que estaba desnudo junto a momo en su lado derecho, en el lado izquierdo esta una lala desnuda que aprovecho para colarse y costarse con goku durmiendo con él, chizuru estaba acostada en frente de goku con su cabeza en su pecho y trasero sexy tocado la anaconda. Goku abre los ojos dándose cuenta de la posición extraña en la que está en la cama con las tres chicas el saiyajin se reía.

Como llegaron chizuru-san y lala-san al cuarto no lo entiendo seguro entraron en la noche mientras dormía desnudo después de la noche de placer. –piensa goku mentalmente al que la chica yokai y la chica alíen esta desnudas.

Oiga chicas momo-chan lala-san chizuru-chan se puede levantar por favor ya que quiero comer algo. –les responde goku tratado de levantarlas de su cuerpo. Las chicas abre los ojos lentamente bostezado y estirándose dándose cuenta que esta acostadas con su querido saiyajin desnudo.

Lala: hola goku-san buenos días.

Hola lala-san buenos días para ti también. – le responde el saiyajin sonriendo.

Chizuru: buenos días goku-kun como amaneciste acaso sonaste con migo.

Jajaja buenos días para ti también chizuru-chan te puedes mover por favor ya que necesito pararme ya que estas en mi pecho.

 **Pero goku-kun se siente bien estado aquí además que n entiendo algo quienes son estas chicas. – le pregunta mentalmente ya que esta conectados.**

 **Ellas dos son momo-chan y lala ellas vinieron ayer en la noche, son de otro planeta ya que ellas tiene cola. Le responde mentalmente goku a la yokai zorro. Ahora entiendo goku-kun. Le responde mentalmente.**

Momo: hola goku-kun buenos días es un buena vista.

Goku: hola momo-chan buenos días te sientes mejor después de lo de anoche. –pregunta curioso sonriendo.

Momo: gracias por preguntar goku-kun (sonriendo) la verdad me siento un poco mejor, y debo decir que fue una noche increíble para mí.

Las chicas se levanta de la cama dejándole espacio para que el saiyajin se levante de la cama, lala y chizuru se sorprende por ver que goku tiene una enorme anaconda de verga. "El saiyajin se viste colocándose las ropas negras (que son iguales alas de black hasta que se limpie su uniforme) va al escaparate y solo se coloca chaleco de kuoh masculino que lo hace más grande usado las habilidades de shenlong ya que era incómodo".

Goku se dio cuenta que la familiar de rias se fue ya que no siente su energía cerca, él pensó que ella seguro fue a ver a su ama. El saiyajin se voltea dándose cuenta que momo ya está vestida, la única que no lo esta es lala ya que chizuru estaba usado bragas y sostén negro.

Oiga chicas por que no baja ya que yo voy a hablar con lala-san y ustedes puede tratar de hacer comida ya que me muero de hambre. Responde el saiyajin sonriendo a las chicas.

Ambas chicas: está bien goku-kun nos vemos abajo en el comedor de la sala. –responde saliendo del cuarto.

Lala: goku-san que es lo que quieres hablar con migo.

Goku suspira y se rasca la cabeza con una mano. Veras lala-san voy a decirte algo importante y espero que no te enojes con tu hermana momo, y eso es que yo tuve sexo con ella ya que ella quiso venir a mi habitación. ¿Y entonces que me dices estas enojada lala-san ya que si es así entiendo? Ya que una linda chica como tú no me merecería, y espero que nos podamos conocer mejor.

Lala estaba pensativa unos minutos pensado que decirle a goku que actúa maduramente hacia ella. Yo no estoy enojada goku-san ya que entiendo que mi hermana este enamorada de ti también como yo, ya que eres alguien increíble fuerte. También quiero conocerte goku espero que me dejes saber de ti. –le dice lala sonriendo sonrojada acercándose y abrazándose a él.

Termina el abrazo cariño y sonríe, goku se pregunta porque esta desnuda lala. Está bien lala no me importa contarte mi vida y espero que me cuentes la tuya, además de que ¿tengo curiosidad de porque dormías desnuda? –le pregunta goku. veras goku a mí me gusta dormir desnuda ya que se siente muy bien, y como peke todavía sigue durmiendo y lo uso a ella como ropa ya que tiene la habilidad de convertirse en ropa analizado.

Oye pero podías elegir una de las ropas del armario de tu habitación no crees. Creo que tienes razón goku-san.

Sale del cuarto para luego dividirse yendo ella a su cuarto para luego ir al baño y goku al comedor.

* * *

 **Comedor**

Goku bajo a la sala comedor donde esta las chicas comiendo algo que prepararon y dejaron mucha comida para goku. El saiyajin presento a las chicas y se dio cuenta que se lleva muy bien cada una de las chicas de ahí, que se alegraron de ver a son goku.

Hola chicas buenos días veo que ya conociera a Sephie-san momo-chan y nana-chan ya que su hermana mayor está vistiéndose. Les pregunta el saiyajin demonio a las chicas. Las chicas le respondieron que si ya que se había presentado en el comedor de la casa llevándose bien. Goku se fijó que raynare no está pensado que seguro salió a ver a sus amigas después de comer.

Lala baja junto con peke después de buscar ropas en el armario, presentándose con las demás chicas de la casa. Goku comió una gran cantidad de alimentos sorprendiendo a las chicas ya que no tiene un dolor de estómago. Ellas terminaron de comer lentamente sus alimento que tenia o se los comería goku.

Uff uff estuvo delicioso quede satisfecho con todo eso que comí. – dice goku sonriendo tocándose el estómago.

 **Momo pensamiento: vaya goku-kun come mucho, nunca pensé que además de ser excelente teniendo sexo también comiera tanto.**

 **nana pensamiento: nunca pensé que existiera alguien con tal apetito voraz con razón goku-san dijo que no era humano.**

 **Pensamiento Sephie Michaela Deviluke: goku-san con razón dijo que no era humano y que raro yo nunca escuche de esa raza llamada saiyajin.**

 **Pensamiento de le fay pendragon: es como en dragón ball entonces él come más que en el anime donde aparece, es sorprende que goku-sama tenga tal fuerza y apetito.**

 **Pensamiento de Ophis: goku-san come mucho y es muy fuerte me pregunto qué estaba haciendo anoche con esa chica momo.**

 **Pensamiento de Lilith: buoh goku-sama come mucho más que cualquier persona o especie, debo admitir que es deliciosa esta comida.**

 **Pensamiento de koneko: vaya goku-oniisan come mucho más comida como dulces más que yo.**

 **Pensamiento de ravel: estoy feliz de que goku-kun sea parte de mi nobleza ya que él es muy fuerte, y con el nadie me ganara en los rating game.**

 **Pensamiento de Serafall: no pensé que goku-kun que pudiera comer tanta comida, jijiji creo que preparare un platillo que le gustara.**

 **Yubelluna pensamiento: goku-san me pregunto si estuvo follado a esa chica momo que apareció, tengo curiosidad de si ella termina de caminar cojeado después de que goku-san tuvo sexo con ella.**

 **Pensamiento de mihae: sorprende la cantidad de comida que pudo comer para llenar el estómago que tiene goku-sama.**

 **mariana Phenex pensamiento: por lo que escuche anoche fue sorprendente ya que goku-kun estaba teniendo sexo con esa chica momo, si no hubiera usado un hechizo de vigilancia y me sorprendí mucho al ver que es un semental.**

 **Venelana Gremory pensamiento: goku-san es increíble en la cama yo quisiera tener algo de sexo con él, además de que es tan fuerte él.**

 **Pensamiento de Karlamine: cómo es que obtuvo tal poder goku-sama con el entrenamiento y tal apetito es sorprende, estoy impresionada de que nuestro amo no sea malvado.**

 **Pensamiento de siris: como alguien puede comer tanto y no engordar con razón goku-san dijo que es de una raza llamada saiyajin.**

 **Pensamiento de xuelan: goku-san además de ser guapo fuerte y amable, no puedo creer que coma tanta comida él.**

 **Pensamiento de isabella: vaya persona que come tal cantidad de comida y no tiene modales, vaya especie que son los saiyajin.**

 **Pensamiento de Mira: goku-sama es alguien muy bueno amable poderoso y además es lindo su actitud es divertida.**

 **Pensamiento de Nel: vaya goku-oniisan es sorpréndete al comer tal cantidad de alimento como ser una buena persona.**

 **Pensamiento de Meru: quiero ser tan fuerte como goku-oniisan y mi hermana también para así poder jugar los tres algún video juego u otra cosa.**

 **Pensamiento de Bürent: goku-sama es alguien increíble además de amable al querer ayudar a otros, lo admiro además de lo amo, es muy lindo.**

 **Pensamiento de shuriya: se me ocurre hacerle a goku-kun un delicioso platillo para el almuerzo en el estudio, debo aprovechar a el amo lindo goku para tener sexo con él.**

 **Pensamiento de villent: espero que le guste mi comida a goku-sama ya que pienso hacer algo para él y lo disfrute mucho.**

 **Pensamiento de li: tengo una buena idea cocinarle algo rico a goku-san ya que él es muy lindo fuerte de buen corazón y le gusta comer mucho.**

 **Pensamiento de ni: seguro li mi hermana va querer hacer algo de comida para goku-san y yo también are ya que no me quiero quedar atrás.**

 **Pensamiento de Stella Vermillion: buoh como alguien puede comer tal cantidad de alimentos sin problemas, ya que come más comida que yo.**

 **Pensamiento de Nene Saikyo: vaya goku-kun es muy cómelo como fuerte y yo quiero saber de él, jiji es divertido su actitud.**

 **Pensamiento de Shizuku Kurogane: vaya apetito voraz que tiene goku-san es más que el de la tetona de stella y no puedo creer que sea un demonio el además de una raza llamada saiyajin.**

 **Pensamiento de Tohka Todo: me emocionada de que encontrara un oponente fuerte como goku, ahora con el entrenamiento mejorare para tratar de superarlo ya que me emocione.**

Goku se dio cuenta que ophis y lilith no se comieron algunas cosas decidiendo acercarse para preguntarles. Que pasa ophis-chan lilith-chan por que no se comieron toda su comida quiere acaso dulces porque si es así tome chicas.

Goku invoca dulces como chocolates, caramelo, pasteles con sus poderes los creo sorprendiendo a las chicas y se fijó que ellas tiene estrellas en los ojos como sus mejillas que se sonrojaron. Ambas: si goku-san/sama por favor danos esos dulces. Gracias goku-san/sama. Digiero las dos dragonas.

Goku sonríe dándoles los dulces a ellas que aceptaron felices, también goku le dio a koneko ya que vio que quería también y se puso feliz de recibir dulces.

Oye Serafall-san quieres ser una de mis torre y tú quieres ser una de mis alfil Le fay-chan para entrenarlas y mejore sus poderes. Serafall: si goku-kun acepto ser parte de tu nobleza para estar siempre con Tigo y divertirnos.

Le fay: yo también acepto goku-sama así podre mejorar más mi magia.

Goku invoca la pieza de la torre y alfil introduciéndola en las chicas e incrementado sus habilidades por la pieza que tiene. Bueno ya son parte de mi nobleza, viendo que ustedes se quedara en la casa yo dejare una copia mía que las entrenara mientras que yo voy a la escuela junto a algunas chicas.

Goku concentro algo ki que lo rodea energía en todo su cuerpo en un aura blanca que se separa y se materializa una copia igual a goku. las chicas se sorprende y el saiyajin se va junto koneko, ravel, yubelluna, mihae, mariana Phenex, Karlamine, xuelan, Venelana Gremory, Mira, Nel, Meru, Bürent, Shuriya, Villent- Li- Ni.

Si quiere chicas por que no se inscribí en la academia así podremos seguir viéndonos y entrenar para que no sea aburrido. Las chicas aceptaron y las dos única que no aceptaron inscribirse fuero isabella y siris.

Goku sujeta a todas teletransportadose de ahí, mientras su copia está sonriendo esperado para el entrenamiento.

* * *

 **Entrada de kuoh**

Las chicas se sorprende al ver cuando llega el poderoso saiyajin junto a las chicas al que era tan lindo, escucharon una música sexual al verlo.

 **(Nota de autor la canción aquí les dejo un link** **watch?v=gpqmoBYkQfc** **. George Michael - Careless Whisper.)**

Las chicas quedaron cautivadas y sonrojadas al ver que el saiyajin son goku estaba sonriendo feliz junto a las chicas que lo acompaña, se sorprendieron al ver a koneko la mascota de la academia junto a él.

Los miembros del clan de rias ven enojados a koneko, y al saiyajin enfrente de ellos queriendo vengarse por lo de anoche. Sona Sitri y su nobleza aparece acercándose desde un circulo sin ser detectados por los estudiantes, solo goku la sintió.

Goku y las chicas camina acercándose a sona que saluda amistosamente y el saiyajin se acerca a sona abrasándola cariñosamente sorprendiendo a todos y algunas de las chicas estaba celosas que era rias, ravel, koneko y las chicas que lo acompaña. La heredera del clan sitri se sonrojo completamente pero también le gusto estar abrazada por los fuertes brazos como el pecho fuerte del saiyajin demonio.

Goku: Hola sona-san es bueno verte y quieres entrenar.

Sona: hola goku-kun si claro no me importa y porque no usas todo el uniforme de la academia kuoh.

Bueno digamos que se siente incómodo usar ese traje por eso uso uno de los míos, con el pantalón del uniforme escolar de kuoh. Oye goku no puedes hacer eso va contra las reglas de kuoh ya que tienes que usar el uniforme escolar sabes. –le responde sona a el saiyajin.

Goku se le ocurre algo y se acerca sona por la espalda susurrándole algo. ¿Oye sona-chan que tal si me dejar usar mi traje y tendremos una cita mañana? ¿Qué te parece? -le responde susurrándole el saiyajin.

Se sonrojo sona lo pensó varios minutos y decidió responderle al saiyajin. Vale goku te dejo usar esa ropa y acepto eso que me propones ya que me interesa para conocerte.

Rias: ¡sona tú y tu nobleza quítense del medio, ya que tengo asuntos pendientes con ese tipo! Que me las debe. Responde emitiendo algo de aura demoniaca.

Sona estaba sorprendida al igual que la nobleza de sona que tenía cariño hacia goku y les parece extraño que rias quiera atacarlo.

Akeno: ara ara ara muévase sona-sama ya que le daremos una lección a la pecho pequeño y el que abrasaste.

Dice akeno emitiendo un aura azul oscuro y una sonrisa sínica para no mostrar su lado sádico a todos, eso no impresiono a goku ni koneko ni las que lo acompaña.

Yuki kiba: regresa con nosotros y bauchou te perdonara. –no puedo yuki-sempai. Le dice koneko.

Issei: esta vez me vengare de ti bastardo.

Goku creo una barrera y una dimensión que se parece a la real solo que tiene muchos colores sorprendiendo a todos al ver que en esa dimensión no pasa el tiempo.

Alojaaaa pelucas no pensé que quisiera luchar con migo el tres piernas pero bueno si eso quiere. Responde goku burlándose de los del clan gremory.

Sona su nobleza rieron al igual que ravel, las chicas de la nobleza de goku y koneko se rio un poco al ver que es muy divertido goku.

Sona: yo no permitiré que ataques a goku-san rias ya que él va ser mi prometido. –responde decida y sorprendiendo a todos por lo que dijo.

Rias: no puedo creer esto sona, que protejas a goku.

Goku: no te preocupes sona yo puedo derrotarlos y no pensé que quisieras casarte con migo y que yo sea tu esposo. –eso es muy simple goku-san yo estaba buscado alguien fuerte e inteligente para ser mi esposo y ya lo encontré siendo tú.

Goku sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de sona provocado que se sonroje la heredera del clan sitri. Tranquila yo entiendo sona si quieres casarte con migo pero antes debemos conocernos y así poder casarnos. Le dice el saiyajin sorprendiendo a todo de la actitud madura.

Pero bien si ustedes quiere enfrentarme pues bien ya ustedes lucharan con migo con koneko, ¡Ya que tú eres una buena líder rias gremory! ¡kamen rider! – habla goku oscuramente para asustar a sus oponentes **(como black)** que tenía un poco de dudas, goku saca el deck de kamen rider Dragon Knight.

Goku invoca Beowulf que se equipa a la armadura que usa sorprendiendo a todos al ver que usa un arma demoniaca, Beowulf es un conjunto de guanteletes y greives con un aspecto algo animalista. Los guanteletes se parecen vagamente a una cabeza de lobo, con colmillos y crines. Los dolores parecen patas con garras. También tienen velas brillantes que tienen luz blanca que fluye a través de ellos.

Koneko: yo te ayudare goku nii-san ¡Kamen rider!

Koneko adquiere una armadura como la de goku y se dieron cuenta que los que atacaron a ellos la otra noche fuero goku y koneko. **Pensamiento de rias: así que así es como lo usa para tener esas armaduras, que bueno que me encargue de enviar la copia a Ajuka Beelzebub para que él pueda hacer una copia para mí y los miembros de mi nobleza. Lo que no sabe goku es que mi familiar antes de irse le quito un poco más de energía que nos la dio y ahora somos más fuerte, que antes.**

Oye rias por que no hacemos esto más interesante si pierdes serás mi sirvienta para siempre, y dejaras a koneko ya que ella se quedara con migo siendo mi torre. –le habla el saiyajin sonriendo.

Rias: no puedo hacerlo ya que ella es mi torre preciada, yo no puedo hacerlo y que ganamos si los derrotamos. –si ustedes gana yo les daré algo de poder nada más. Responde goku cruzado de brazo.

Trato hecho entonces goku-san prepárate aprender y devolverme a mi torre. Eso no lo creo rias ya que tú no merece a koneko-chan que es muy adorable y fuerte además de que veo un potencial en ella que no entrenas a ella. Responde goku provocado que se sonroje y haciendo que se enoje rias gremory.

Koneko saca una carta de su deck y la introduce.

 ** _Voz robotica: ¡_** **_Guard Vent! -_** **_Invoca el Escudo del Ala (Uingu Shīrudo), parecido a las alas y espalda de Blancwing._**

Goku se pone en posición de pelea haciendo su famosa pose de batalla viniendo a atacándolo yuki que invoco una espada de fuego y hielo y issei van corriendo. Goku para los ataque de espada con un dedo de sus manos sorprendiendo de la facilidad de lo que hace para luego patearla en el estómago y tirarla al suelo.

Pam

Issei uso la promoción que le había explicado rias y así cambio a reina aumentado velocidad y fuerza. El peon portador del Boosted Gear uno de los 13 Longinus, corre golpeado en la cara a el saiyajin que no se inmuto por el devil golpe. Goku le dan múltiples golpes en el estómago al pervertido sacándole el aire y sangre como saliva, dan múltiples combo de patadas enviado a issei al cielo por los fuertes golpes y saltado el saiyajin pateándolo en el estómago cayendo picada al suelo y creado un cráter, goku caya de pie si problemas después de dar esa poderosa patada.

Pam pum pam pam juego de palabras pam pum

Issei o no estás bien- grita rias akeno y kiba preocupados por la paliza que le dio al peón.

Esto no te lo perdonare goku que hallas dañado a mi peon haaa –grita rias liberado un poderosa de poder e la destrucción que iba directo a koneko.

Goku se dio cuenta que ese ataque va directo a koneko apareciendo frente de ella sorprendiendo a todos y extendiendo sus brazos ( **como hace piccolo con gohan en la escena para salvarlo de nappa)**. Todos se preocupa incluso sona, rias y sus nobleza sonríe pensado que lo derrotaron con ese poderoso ataque.

Koneko ya regresa con nosotros ya que yo te perdono por atacarme-le dice rias a ellos a la nekomata. Grhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaa maldita rias como te atreves yo no te perdonare que ataques a KONEKO-CHAN haaaa grhaa. El humo se disipa y se muestra a goku si daño obteniendo una transformación mesclado el devil trigger de vergil con la armadura de kamen rider, koneko se sonroja al ver la preocupación de goku hacia ella. Sona su nobleza y la de rias esta sorprendidas de la energía negativa llena de maldad que lo rodea por el acto estúpido de rias que la asusto.

Goku se mueve a una velocidad sobre humano apareciendo en frente de rias y yuki extiende sus manos. –MALDITOS ME ESTORBA HAAAAAAAAAAA. Libera una poderosa energía de sus manos de color azul que envía volado a un muro volado y chocándose.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh- grita las dos que fuero enviado volado y siendo muy heridas.

Toma esto loli plana me las pagaras haaaaa –akeno libera un poderoso ataque eléctrico hacia koneko, sonriendo sádicamente la reina. El rayo destruye el escudo y daña a koneko haciéndola caer y gritar, siendo torturada por akeno que sonríe sádicamente disfrutado.

Goku se enojó al ver eso que estaba torturado a la linda loli de cabello blanco, eso lo enojo mucho recordado cuando fue dañado por Golden freezer. Goku aparece detrás de akeno golpeándola y dejado de usar el ataque de energía el saiyajin hace aparecer espadas de ki convocada de color negro que perfora las piernas de akeno, rondillas, brazos y estómago.

Pum tan tan plo plog pam pum pum plog

Akeno cae de rondillas gritado de dolor y saliendo sangre de las heridas cayendo al suelo y desmayada por la pérdida de sangre. Goku dejo de usar el devil trigger se acerca caminado a rias la sujeta cargado como novia saca una semilla del ermitaño introduciéndola en la boca de la desmayada colocada en el suelo.

Goku se acerca a yuki dándole una semilla del ermitaño también recuperándose, las ropas de rias yuki y akeno terminaron algo rasgada y destruida por los ataques.

Camina despacio y se acerca a sádica la patea en la costillas provocado que se levante y el saiyajin tira la semilla en la boca tragándosela recuperándose. Goku le laza una semilla del ermitaño al pervertido **(como cuando le lazo la semilla a vegeta en namek)** le fue difícil tragársela pero al final se la comió recuperándose.

Se pararon recuperándose y reagrupándose mira al saiyajin. –por qué nos diste esa semilla para recuperarnos goku- le pregunta rias. – pagaras por dañarme tan gravemente goku-kun te are lo mismo que koneko. Responde akeno.

Tienes mucho poder al dañarnos goku-san – responde yuki seriamente. – te devolveré todos esos golpes infeliz. –responde enojado el pervertido.

Jajajajajajaja no me hagas reír yo solo les di esa semilla para humillarlos ya que estoy enojado con ustedes malditos por, que uno de ustedes daño a koneko-chan – lo que dijo goku dejo sorprendido arias su nobleza como a sona y su nobleza, koneko se sonrojo.

-Por prepare estas dos cosas - goku "sonríe" saca una carta de su deck y crea una carta el mismo lazándosela a koneko que la atrapa.

Goku acerca lentamente la tarjeta survive a la ranura de Drag Visor, el fondo de la tarjeta brilla con un efecto de llama roja que gira. El campo se llena de llamas rojas mientras acerca a la ranura que cambia a la forma de una mini cabeza dragón pistola, el saiyajin introduce la carta.

Es un guantelete en la forma en la cabeza de Dragreder, al acerca la carta se desprende del brazo y se convierte en la Dragon Call Machine Armor Drag Visor-Zwei (Ryūshōkikō Doragu Baizā Tsubai) que es similar a la cabeza de Dragranzer.

 **Voz robótica: ¡** **Survive! - la armadura de goku es envuelta en llamas preocupado a sona, las chicas de la nobleza de sona, koneko y las chicas que acompañaba a goku. Su armadura y Advent Deck cambian a un rojo carmesí más definido y los diseños de los dragones son aún más acentuados.**

Koneko queda sorprendida y decidió usar la carta que le dio goku ya que esta sorprendida por el cambio. Koneko acerca su carta a la ranura de la espada que cambio a una espada negro, la ranura de la carta del fondo de la tarjeta brilla con un efecto de llama negras que gira. Llamas negras aparece cerca y la nekomata la introduce siendo rodeada en llamas negras que cambia su armadura.

 **Voz robótica: ¡ Survive! -la armadura cambia como se ve en este link de imagen:** **. /_**

Veamos qué les parece esto – goku saca una carta de su deck introduciéndola en la ranura de pistola dragón.

 **Voz robotica: ¡** **Advent! -aparece volado un enorme dragón chino mecánico de color rojo brilla en una luz blanca Dragreder evoluciona en Dragón de fuego salvaje Dragranzer. Dragranzer dispara una poderosa bola de fuego de su boca que esquiva moviéndose rápido, el Peón pervertido corre moviéndose quemándose un poco.**

Bien es mí turno ya que me la debes akeno por dañarme – le responde koneko saca una carta del deck.

 **Voz robótica: ¡ Destroyer wind! -** **Blancwing el cisne mecánico va volado siendo rodeado una luz blanca cambiado a una forma más oscura y grande, que se llama Blancwing black cisne negro. El cisne aletea sus alas liberado un poderoso huracán y de su pico libera llamas negras que impacta a akeno tirándola contra un muro y cayendo desmayada.**

Vaya poder destructivo que tiene esas cartas de esos aparatos – piensa sona. **Tsubaki Shinra pensamiento: que increíble poder y ataques que puede tener cada carta, goku-sama es increíble. –tsubasa yura pensamiento: que increíble poder tiene goku-san y es sorpréndete ver que kaicho está interesada él.**

 **Tomoe Meguri pensamiento: vaya goku-kun es muy guapo valiente sobreprotector y fuerte.**

 **Momo Hanakai pensamiento: goku-san es increíble él es fuerte súper lindo y amable, yo estoy sorprendida de que pudiera creer eso.**

 **Reya Kusaka pensamiento: goku-kun es alguien tan guapo fuerte, es algo muy bueno que estudiara en nuestra escuela.**

 **Ruruko Nimura pensamiento: goku-san es impresionante teniendo un aparato como ese, con razón es tan lindo y fuerte.**

 **Saji Genshirou pensamiento: vaya Sacred Gear tan extraño me pregunto cómo lo consiguió o será que fue creado por el mismo ya que no es posible.**

 **Vaya ataques poderoso que puede usar goku-kun con esos aparatos que creo y nos dio – piensa ravel. –** **goku-kun es alguien tan adorable lindo, buscare un momento para tenerte para mí – piensa serafall sonriendo.**

 **Yubelluna pensamiento (sonrojada): goku-sama es increíble fuerte sexy lindo y la tiene enorme -** **goku-san** **es alguien muy inteligente al crear un invento como ese tan poderoso, con razón es tan lindo. Piensa mihae sonrojada y sonriendo.**

 **Mariana Phenex pensamiento: vaya vaya nuestro goku-kun es alguien tan ingenioso fuerte y lindo, ya quiero poder tener lo que deseo. Karlamine pensamiento: goku-sama es impresionante lo admiro al ver que le preocupa sus compañeros, vaya invento sorpréndete.**

 **xuelan pensamiento: vaya nivel de poder como aparato que tiene ya que esos aparatos que nos dio es increíble, goku-san es fuerte un genio en las batallas y lindo. –no me gusta ver a mi querida hija rias sufriendo, pero tiene que aprender a ser una niña buena y madurar ya que me gusta que ataque a goku-kun. - piensa Venelana Gremory.**

 **Mira pensamiento: vaya goku-kun es increíble me sorprende que exista un invento como ese que creo, con razón es lindo fuerte y cariñoso. –goku-niisan es sorpréndete al crear esos aparatos que nos dio además de que nos puede hacer fuertes. Piensa Nel sonriendo.**

 **Meru pensamiento: oh súper emociónate ese aparato que creo goku-niisan para todas nosotras en especial para él.**

 **-goku-sama es alguien increíble guapo e ingenioso al crear algo como eso. - piensa Bürent sonrojada y sonriendo. – Shuriya pensamiento: que increíble aparatos y su poder destructivo que tiene dependiendo de la carta es sorprende, goku-sama es increíble. -Se me ocurre una buena idea que sería aprovechar y meterme hoy a donde esta goku-san en su cuarto y pedirle darle mi virginidad. piensa Villent sonrojada y sonriendo.**

 **Li pensamiento: nunca pensé que existiera un Sacred Gear como esos el que creo goku-sama nya ya que él nos dio esto al ser muy amable. – goku-sama es un hombre increíble nya es lindo y se preocupa por nosotras al ser su nobleza. Piensa ni.**

 **Mi querido goku-kun es demasiado increíble fuerte guapo, ya quiero aprovechar para por fin perder mi virginidad. –piensa chizuru minamoto sonrojada y sonriendo feliz.**

Oh no akeno resiste- grita rias preocupada. –maldito goku me las pagaras por la humillación de anoche, mis amigos y akeno-san yo te daré tu merecido. Grita enojado el pervertido de issei y activado su Boosted Gear.

-BOOST- -BOOST- -BOOST- . issei corre golpeado en el rostro del saiyajin kamen rider demonio que no se inmuta de dolor.

cinco

Goku no sitio el golpe tan débil del peón de gremory portador del Boosted Gear sonriedo y dándole fuertes golpes en el estómago como patadas tirándolo al suelo. yuki corre velozmente atacado al saiyajin con su espada que esquivaba fácilmente de izquierda a derecha y divirtiéndose en el combate el saiyajin.

Goku saca un carta de su deck transformado sonriendo e introduciéndola en la ranura de Dragon Call Machine Armor Drag Visor-Zwei. – **voz robótica: ¡** **Sword Vent! -** **Activa el modo de espada de Drag Visor-Zwei, la Drag Blade (Doragu Burēdo). La espada se abre como un cuchillo de bolsillo de Drag Visor-Zwei y se extiende. La hoja mide 1,2 m (3,9 pies) de longitud.**

Goku ataca con la espada a yuki moviéndose rápido y dejándolo acorralada a la caballero de rias que no puede ganarle a la espada, le rompe la espada que invoco y ella tuvo que invocar otra espada pero de fuego y viento. Rias ayuda a su caballero disparado un poderoso ataque de poder de la destrucción que goku corta en dos destruye con su espada. Yuki aprovecho saltado para clavarle su espada, goku detiene la espada con dos dedos y patea lejos a la chica caballero.

Maldita sea koneko te are pagar por esto, yo no quería usar mis poderes de Ángel caído pero parece que lo tendré que usar- murmura para ella misma bajo, creado un lanza de luz que le incluyo electricidad. –akeno no lo hagas- dice rias gritado.

La lanza y van velozmente perforado en el estómago de koneko ella pierde la transformación le sale sangre de la boca y cae de rondillas llorado. –akeno sonrió sádicamente, todos se sorprendieron y más goku que está en shock acercándose a koneko.

Goku agarra a komeko que cae y goku la sujeta acercándola en el pecho viendo que esta llorado como botado sangre. –goku-niisan lo siento me descuide y me duele yo tengo miedo de morir. Le dice koneko llorado en sus brazos el saiyajin llora solo que todos no lo ve al usar la armadura.

No te preocupes koneko-chan no fue tu culpa el descuido –le dice goku sacándole la lanza eléctrica del estómago y saliendo mucha sangre muriendo al instante, goku la coloca en el suelo suavemente y su cuerpo siendo rodeado de energía malvada de asesinato cruel horrible **(como la de black)** asusto y sorprendió.

 **Konekooooooooooooooooooooooooo haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahhhhhhhhhh grhhhhhhhhhh – grita goku siendo rodeado en aura malvada en todo su cuerpo.**

Goku grita dejado de usar la armadura y asustado a todos al ver que goku cambio el cabello del saiyajin es ahora como el SS2, y se vuelve rojo carmesi como sangre, sus ojos también se convierten en negro tono siendo rodeado en una aura de malicia odio maldad. **Jajajajajaja hahahahaha jajajajaja** **personas como ustedes merece sufrir eternamente como estos asquerosos humanos yo soy son goku con esta hermosa transformación llamada súper saiyajin demonio jajaja.**

Todos se sorprende por cambio de poder de goku siendo superior que súper saiyajin dios y dios azul, se asustaron por la personalidad que tiene ahora sabiendo que sufrirá rias y su nobleza. Goku se acerca caminado lentamente al cuerpo de koneko lo mira y derrama lágrimas de sangre que sorprende a todos al ver que cae en koneko regenerado la herida como rodeado en energía oscura aumentado su poder. El corazón de koneko vuelve a latir rápidamente el cuerpo de koneko cambia ahora su cabello se torna negro, ella abre los ojos siendo totalmente negros y le adorna una sonrisa malvada que puso.

El poder de koneko supero a los cuatro mauos e igualo el poder de goku usado el kaio x 20 que uso en namek contra freezer. Todos se sorprendieron por tal nivel brutal de poder que tiene goku humillándolos fácilmente a todos, y koneko también… ellos esta sorprendidos de que el saiyajin demonio le dio algo de su poder a la nekomata devolviéndola a la vida como el repentino cambio de apariencia. La energía de ambos se siente en todo el planeta y fuera.

 **Goku-kun se siente increíblemente poder que me has dando también estoy agradecida que me hayas ayudado a recuperar y volver a la vida. –responde koneko sonrojada y sonriendo malvadamente como goku. – cualquier cosa para esta linda angelita llamada koneko, ya que este odio que siento no se quitara hasta hacer sufrir.**

Goku coloca dos dedos en la barbilla de koneko besándola apasionadamente en los labios y seductoramente para luego separarse en un hilo de saliva.

 **{Letra canción MY IMMORTAL de Evanescence}**

Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí  
reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles  
Y si tiene que salir  
Me gustaría que usted acaba de salir de  
su presencia todavía perdura aquí  
Y no me dejará sola  
no parecerá Estas heridas para sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar

Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí,  
reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles,  
y si tú te tienes que marchar,  
me gustaría que simplemente te fueras,  
tu presencia todavía se resiste a irse de aquí,  
y no me dejará sola,  
estas heridas no parece que se curen,  
este dolor es demasiado real,  
hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar.

Cuando llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
, pero todavía tiene todo de mí

Cuando llorabas, yo te secaba todas tus lágrimas.  
Cuando gritabas, yo me enfrentaba a todos tus miedos,  
y durante todos estos años, agarré tu mano,  
pero tú, todavía tienes todo de mí.

Usted utilizó para cautivar por su luz resonante  
Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás  
Tu rostro ronda por mis sueños una vez que agradable  
Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí

Solías fascinarme con tu resonante luz,  
ahora, estoy atada a la vida que tú dejaste atrás.  
Tu rostro frecuenta mis antes placenteros sueños,  
tu voz espanta toda la cordura que hay en mí.

No se parecen estas heridas para sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar

Estas heridas no parece que se curen,  
este dolor es demasiado real,  
hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar.

Cuando llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
, pero todavía tiene todo de mí

Cuando llorabas, yo te secaba todas tus lágrimas.  
Cuando gritabas, yo me enfrentaba a todos tus miedos,  
y durante todos estos años, agarré tu mano,  
pero tú, todavía tienes todo de mí.

He intentado tan duro para mí decir que te has ido  
Pero aunque todavía estás conmigo  
He estado sola todo el tiempo

Me esfuerzo en intentar decirme a mí misma que te has ido,  
pero aunque todavía estás conmigo,  
he estado sola todo el tiempo.

Cuando llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
, pero todavía tiene todo de mí ... me

Cuando llorabas, yo te secaba todas tus lágrimas.  
Cuando gritabas, yo me enfrentaba a todos tus miedos,  
y durante todos estos años, agarré tu mano,  
pero tú, todavía tienes todo de mí... de mí.

* * *

Goku y koneko se mueve velozmente que no pudieron captar ninguno la velocidad con sus ojos al tener un poder mayor. Apareciendo frente a el pervertido dándole fuertes golpes para luego darle un fuerte golpe que lo dejaría inconsciente en el suelo.

Goku aparece detrás de saji el peón de sona dándole fuertes golpes y dejándolo inconsciente también y sorprendiendo a todos al ver que desapareciendo y aparece cerca de koneko quien le sujeta la mano cariñosamente sonriendo malvadamente. Caminaron hasta estar frente de akeno que esta de rondillas agotada después de usar la poderosa lanza de luz, goku truena los dedos haciendo aparecer una cruz de metal que apareció detrás de akeno sorprendiendo a todas.

El saiyajin demonio sonríe malvadamente agarrado del cuello a akeno y clavándola pies y brazos a la cruz disfrutado de cómo grita de dolor saliendo sangre que el saiyajin lamen gustándole el sabor. Bien es hora de que sufra de tu tortura peor que la muerte misma en carne misma a cada minuto. Koneko golpea las piernas estomago rostro de akeno fuertemente sonriendo disfrutado de los gritos de dolor de la reina.

Akenoooooo nooooooooooooo akeno aguanta por favor – grita rias furiosa viendo la escena estado a punto de saltar y disparar toda la energía mágica que le queda en poder de destrucción, solo para ser agarrada de la mano por sona. –rias-san no lo hagas akeno se lo busco al atacar a koneko y liberar la maldad de goku-kun ya que su poder superior además de que está dominado por el odio y emociones negativas ellas tiene que ser castigada a manos de goku. Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras claras y serias de sona hacia que sorprendió a todos.

Pero sona yo sé que mi reina cometió un error muy grande y se cómo la líder clan gremory debo reprender a mis subordinados si hace algo como lo que hiso akeno, y tienes razón. – responde rias suspirado resignándose al ver a su amiga herida y siendo soltada del brazo que le agarraba sona.

bien gracias por no interrumpir sona-chan esto, ya que chicas como ella merece un mal día –responde serio goku sonrió diabólicamente.

Goku invoca espadas convocadas que son de color es negro las lanza las piernas y pecho perforándola, dejándola herida con sangre que sale. Goku concentra ki en su mano derecha materializado su espada de ki que perfora en el estómago profundo sonriendo del grito de dolor que dan, pasaron unos 20 minutos goku saca su mano del estómago y lame la sangre. Goku agarra una semilla de ermitaño y se la introduce en la boca a akeno quien se recupera de las heridas y ve que goku la esta tortura al recuperar la conciencia.

Vaya zorra veo que ya despertaste zorra ya que la tortura todavía sigue – maldito déjame ir de aquí y no te perdono que me llames zorra bastardo te electrocutare. Responde akeno enojada forcejeando.

Chaaaaaaa chaaaaaaaa caldera chaaaaaaaaaa

Goku y koneko cachetea a akeno dejándole las mejillas rojas de dolor por las fuertes cachetadas, goku le abre la camisa a la reina de gremory mostrado su enormes tetas. Cállate estúpida la tortura todavía sigue maldita ya que nosotros te torturaremos para quitarte esa asquerosa actitud sádica que tienes. Goku le quita la falda y bragas escuchado como grita de sorpresa y odio al dejarla desnuda para seguir la tortura a carne viva.

\- Relámpago del Dragón- grita goku liberado un poderoso rayo eléctrico que daña a akeno gimiendo algo de placer y dolor por el poderoso ataque.

\- Rayo de Hielo- grita goku disparado rayos congelantes de sus ojos y dejándola congelada.

\- Tornado de fuego- goku responde acercado su mano akeno y creado un pequeño tornado de fuego que derrite el hielo y la quema algo.

Las chicas esta sorprendidas por el daño horrible que le causo a goku a la reina de rias. –toma toma esto pera toma toma toma te mereces esto por búrlate de mí estúpida. Responde koneko sonriedo diabólicamente como goku y golpeándola como saco de boxeo para luego besa apasionadamente a su querido goku-niisan que se separan.

Pum pum pum pam pum pum pum pum, chu chu **(los sonidos de los golpes y el beso que se dan)**

 **-** **curación acuática** \- goku habla curado las heridas con el poderoso poder de agua que sorprendió a todos ya que no esperaba tal poder de controlar los elementos, sona está sorprendida y más enamorada de goku al ver lo increíble que es.

Esto te pasa a ti zorra por meterte con mi zona –dice goku a akeno quien está algo sonrojada y gustándole ser tratada como perra y gimen bajo. –¿qué zona? - ¡Mi cabezona!

Goku se baja el pantalón mostrado su tercera pierna que es de 50 cm provocado que todas se sonrojara, las chicas menores de edad le taparo los ojos para que no vea eso. Chizuru se emocionó mucho sonrojada al igual que la madre de rias y ravel, koneko tenía un poco de sonrojo al ver la enorme verga que está rodeado en un aura oscura y la verga es de color negro por la transformación.

* * *

 **Advertencia escena brutal lemon si no quiere leerla pase esa escena**

Goku acerca su verga penetrado el coño fuertemente de akeno haciendo que grite de dolor y rompiendo su himen además de sacarle algo de sangre que salía. Goku le toca las tetas la chupa truena los dedos haciendo desaparecer la cruz se recuesta en una cama que hizo aparecer, saca su verga del coño de akeno para luego volver a penetrarla en el coño yendo más fuerte y tocado sus tetas.

Akeno gimen y grita de dolor gustándole ser tratada como perra y que le pegue gustándole más recibir daño. Más que ser una sádica ya le empieza a gustar ser una masoquista y que goku la viole fuertemente dejándola herida de placer puro. –Hmmmm hm goku-kun nos justo que solo te cogas a esta puta también quiero, que me hagas tuya y disfrutar- responde koneko algo enojada con las mejillas crecidas haciendo un puchero.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah castígame goku yo soy como dices la perra que lo merece ah. gimen fuerte akeno sonrojada y mostrado una sonrisa masoquista "las chicas quedaron sorprendidas al ver que goku es muy rudo y bueno en la cama sorprendiéndolas". Ven mi querida koneko-chan quiero hacerte mía y disfrutar de ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo que tienes.

Koneko sonríe y se quita sus ropas quedando desnuda mostrado su hermoso cuerpo desnudo de loli, el saiyajin al ver que koneko está desnuda se emocionó gustándole el cuerpo de la nekomata. Ella se acerca a goku quitándole la camisa negra mostrado el pecho musculoso del saiyajin demonio haciendo que les sangre la nariz a las chicas, "ella acerca su coño mostrándolo para que lo lama el saiyajin que está fascinado del pequeño coño que está despidiendo un dulce aroma, que provoco al saiyajin mas excitación".

Goku introduce su lengua lamiendo el coño de la linda loli corrompida y moviendo su lengua de izquierda a derecha saboreado los dulces jugos vaginales de koneko. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku-kun ah ah sigue lamiendo se siente increíble ah ah hmh ah ah hmh hn goku-kun goku-kun.

hum nos justo dame más duro goku-kun quiero ser castigada por ti penétrame más duro –se queja enojada de que vaya lento goku en penetrarla y haciéndolo enojar.

-bien perra si quieres que vaya más rápido toma esto relámpago del dragón. Goku ahorca en el cuello a la puta pero tuvo cuidado de no usar tanta fuerza y matarla, el saiyajin concentra "energía" eléctrica en su verga "moviéndose" más rápido y tocado las paredes interiores que hace estremecer el interior completo de ella. Akeno grita y gimen de placer sintiéndose muy bien la verga eléctrica de goku dios demonio que se mueve rápido y ahorca el cuello de la reina que se siente como si fuera tocada por un dios.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah grh gap ah ah ah ah gap goku-kun se siente ah ah ah ah hmh hm hnm goku goku se siente muy ben ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh meeeeeeee corro. Akeno se corre gritado fuerte y gimiendo de placer liberado mucho jugo vaginal que cae algo en el rostro de goku que sigue lamiendo a koneko y metiendo dedo "el saiyajin lamen el líquido que cayo gustándole el sabor de los jugos vaginales de akeno". Goku deja de ahorcarla recuperado el aire y recibiendo el semen que libera goku desde la verga, ella sonríe seductoramente gustándole más ser masoquistas.

Ah ah ah uh uh ah uh ah uh ah uh goku-kun goku-kun ah ah ah goku-kun me corro ahhhhhhhhh. Se corre liberado sus líquidos vaginales que saborea goku gustadole el dulce sabor de jugos vaginales. Goku se levanta y coloca koneko recostada acercado su enorme verga lubricado su tercera pierna, y acercado lentamente su verga entrado en ella para que se acostumbre el observo como está dando pequeños gritos de dolor. Goku la besa en los labios como acaricia las tetas y masajea ayudándola para aguantar mientras la penetra y saliendo sangre del himen roto, koneko esta disfrutado de las caricias beso y penetración en su vagina.

Akeno no quiere que la deje si "coger" y así que se le ocurrió algo, ella besa la espalda musculosa del saiyajin se acerca al rostro del saiyajin besándolo en los labios disfrutado y tocado el pecho musculoso, besándolo también. Koneko entierra sus uñas en la espalda de goku gimiendo de puro placer, la nekomata esta sonrojada diciéndole a goku que vaya más rápido y el saiyajin va más rápido como quiere.

Akeno sigue besado el cuerpo musculoso del saiyajin en estado súper saiyajin demonio y tocándose su coño que esta algo mojado y ansioso de verga fresca. Goku concentra electricidad en sus dedos de la mano derecha tocado el coño mojado de la puta urgida introduciéndolo y moviéndolos dentro escuchado como grita de dolor y placer, sonriendo malvadamente goku disfrutado de ver la expresión pervertida que hace akeno.

Ah ah ah ah ah uh ah uh ah uh ah ah goku-kun goku-kun goku-kun ah ah ah ahh ahhhhhhh meeeee vengo. Ah ah ah ah ah koneko-chan ahhhhh me corroo toma mi lechita koneko ahhhhhhh. Libera una gran cantidad de leche dentro del coño húmedo y koneko cae algo desmayada, "goku saco su mano que tenía electricidad del coño y coloco a cuatro patas a akeno mostrado su hermoso cuerpo ricolino, viendo su cocha y ano".

Goku acerco su verga que la rodeo en energía eléctrica y penetra fuertemente a la reina de rias en el ano escuchado como grita de dolor fuerte, "le mete una mano en el coño y la otra acaricia sus tetas escuchado como grita y gime de placer siendo música para sus oídos".

Ah ah ah ah ah ah sí si si si yes yes ah ah goku goku-kun ve más fuerte ah ah ah ah ah- gimen fuerte akeno. – Bien puta si eso quieres toma esto kaio ken aumentado 50 veces haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – goku fue rodeado en un aura roja mesclada con el súper saiyajin demonio "dándole" más fuerte y rudamente empezó a darle duro contra el muro todas esta sorprendidas del incremento y la fuerza brutal en la cama.

Ella abre los ojos de sorpresa gritado fuertemente de dolor y gimiendo que se escucha en todo el lugar de la barrera y haciendo que este algo excitadas las chicas mojado sus bragas al ver la escena sexual. Goku le levanta una pierna siguiendo con la envestida que hace temblar el lugar por fuerza brutal, EL saiyajin sonríe diabólicamente viendo como grita de dolor y placer la hermosa chica que ahora es una masoquista.

Goku introduce más adentro sus dedos dentro del coño de akeno dejándolo abierto y se divierte de los gemidos y gritos de placer de la puta. Koneko se despierta y no se quería quedar atrás y se acerca al saiyajin por la espalda besándolo como en la boca, acaricia su cuerpo "el saiyajin mueve la mano que sujetaba la pierna de akeno haciendo que caiga y tocado los pequeños seno de la loli corrompida".

Goku chupa las pequeñas tetas y masajea provocado que de gemidos de placer de la nekomata que le pareció adorable ya que koneko libero su cola de neko y sus orejas que en vez de ser blanco cambiaron a negro como su cola. Goku enredo su cola con la de koneko en enlazándosela en forma de corazón besándose mientras penetra a la puta de akeno y su mano la usa para tocar el coñito de koneko.

Goku se corre liberado una cantidad de semen en el culo de akeno y dejándola inconsciente de la excitación para luego lavar su verga, usado agua que concentro dejado a su enorme polla oliendo mejor a flores y jabón. Goku se dio cuenta que koneko se arrodillo en la cama convocada, empezó a lamer la enorme verga y acariciar de arriba abajo, izquierda a derecha. "La pequeña koneko trato de meterse la enorme verga en su pequeña boquita y no pudo solo la mitad, desde dentro ella lamia moviendo su lengüita circularmente y con sus manos tocaba lo que no pudo entrar y pecho de goku".

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah si koneko lo chupas muy bien ah ah ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah toma mi lechita llego el lecherroooooooooooo. Goku libera una gran cantidad de semen que cae en el rostro y cuerpo de la pequeña koneko que se tragó todo gustándole el sabor.

* * *

 **Fin lemon**

Ella saborea todo el semen feliz gustándole el dulce sabor que le gusto tanto a la pequeña. Goku limpia su verga concentrado energía que es rodeada en agua volviendo a estar limpio y oliendo mejor, crea ropa reparado el traje de akeno y hace aparecer la ropa que usaba el reparándose colocándosela.

Koneko pierde la transformación malvada recuperado el mismo color de cabello y ojo dándose cuenta que esta desnuda sonrojándose y le vinieron los recuerdos de lo que hiso con goku dándole "vergüenza" sonrojándose. Tapándose y vistiéndose con el uniforme dándole mucha vergüenza de verlo ya está sonrojada y saliéndole humo de su cabeza.

-Veo que perdiste tu transformación negativa koneko-chan- responde goku que vuela al cielo y expulsado energía negativa.

La enorme cantidad de energía negativa que expulsa en una esfera explota, volviendo a la normalidad en su estado base cayendo al suelo algo agotado sudado mucho y respirado. Todas menos rias, yuki, issei y saji: Goku-kun/San/sama/niisan estas bien aguanta para que te curamos.

Las chicas se acercan preocupadas siendo sona su nobleza siendo las chicas menos sajin, koneko y las chicas que lo acompañaron. Las chicas que se acercaron Curaron saiyajin al ver que está casi sin energías y respirado pesadamente por liberar la energía negativa de la transformación. Las chicas usaron algo de su poder mágico curado al saiyajin que está agotado ayudándolo y recuperado sus energías un poco.

-gracias chicas por ayudarme ya que mi cuerpo libero una cantidad de energía negativa en esa transformación que no puedo controlar, por eso mi cuerpo esta tan agotado ya que yo nunca he usado energía negativa- **todas: nos sorprendiste mucho goku con esa transformación llena de maldad ya que se sentía demasiado poderosa.**

-si yo hubiera seguido estado en esa transformación entonces hubiera muertos ya que yo no controlaba esa forma- responde serio goku sorprendiendo a las chicas.

Estoy orgulloso de ti koneko-chan tu poder aumento yo solo te diré ten cuidado ya que tú ahora tienes una transformación malvada como yo que tomo el control de ti cambiado tu personalidad. – le dice goku sonriendo acariciado su cabeza y provocado que se sonroje completamente.

Goku: rias-san como gane cumple tu palabra ya que koneko es mi nueva torre y ella merece explotar ese potencial que tiene con migo para ser muy fuerte, además de que ahora eres mi sirvienta. –les dice seriamente a la heredera gremory.

Rias suspira sabiendo que perdió y no le podría ganar a koneko y goku, ya que esa poderosa energía malvada que uso es muy poderosa. Está bien goku-san acepto ya que perdí y no puedo creer que tuvieras tal nivel de poder entonces ahora koneko es tu nueva torre y yo soyyy tu sirvienta ya que yo cumplo mis promesas – responde rias nerviosa al ser la sirvienta del saiyajin.

Sona tenía una sonrisa de diversión al ver que su rival será la sirvienta del poderoso saiyajin dios demonio. Goku toco la cabeza de koneko haciendo brillar en una luz dorada y cambiado algo de su pieza que tenía koneko la neko dentro de su cuerpo, cambiado a negro y haciendo que sea mutada la pieza y pueda cambiar a cualquier pieza menos el rey y peón.

Koneko: goku-niisan que hiciste ya que no entiendo por qué hiciste brillar su mano en luz. Bueno veras yo modifique tu pieza para que seas mi torre y la modifique siendo una mutada haciendo que puedas cambiar tu pieza de torre a cualquiera menos el rey y el peón. – responde goku sonriendo felizmente cariñosamente dando su típica sonrisa.

Todas: que fue lo que hiciste goku-niisan/san/kun/sama ya que eso no es posible lo que hiciste. –en realidad si es posible ya que yo "podía" hacer eso fácilmente si problemas chicas ya que yo hice mismo con las chicas de mi nobleza. Responde goku sorprendiendo a todas.

-creo que es hora de que quite mi Barrera que no pasa el tiempo aquí (trock)- responde goku tronado los dedos desapareciendo la barrera que había colocado el saiyajin.

Goku sonríe felizmente provocado que se sonrojara las chicas e hiciera enojar a saji y issei ya que se ve que es una persona completamente extraña, al tener tal poder.

Goku se va caminado junto a las chicas de su nobleza y las del consejo estudiantil dejado a rias akeno issei y yuki kiba. El saiyajin sonríe saludado a las chicas de la academia y provocado el odio rabia y enojo de los chicos que goku ignoro haciendo una sonrisa malvada como vegeta asustado a los chicos.

El saiyajin y algunas de las chicas se divide para sus salón de clase y el saiyajin entro presentándose con el salón junto algunas de su nobleza que esta junto a él. Las chicas quedaron sonrojadas y estaba muy felices Murayama y katase de estar en la misma clase que goku.

* * *

 **Entrada de goku 3:00 p.m**

Goku suspira dándose cuenta que fue un duro día de en la escuela ya que no entiende como su hijo gohan pudo soportar algo así al ser obligado por la mujer ogro de su ex esposa que asesino.

-rayos gohan si tuvo que pasar por cosas aburridas como esta por culpa de la bastarda de chichi, que bueno que inscribí a ophis lilith momo lala nana hay buey - piensa goku de lo aburrido que es y tratado de acostumbrarse ya que decidió aprender y saber estudiado.

Goku se fijó que hay una chica hermosa para tratado de arreglar su auto que estaba dañado en el motor. La chica es una hermosa joven Ella tiene iris amarillo-verde, de pelo largo púrpura y una figura relativamente pequeña para un adulto siendo una loli.

Goku se acerca a la loli para ayudarla a arreglar el auto de la chica que tenía problema con el auto. Veo que tienes problemas si quieres puedo ayudarte a arreglar , ya que yo soy bueno en eso arreglado.

Si gracias por querer ayudarme ya que tengo que ir a la escuela donde trabajo para ayudar el equipo baloncesto femenino. Goku repara el auto usado algo de su poder de shenlong dejándolo sin problemas y como nuevo el motor del auto.

Gracias por ayudarme soy Mihoshi Takamura profesora en la Academia de Keishin y elegida como consejero del equipo de baloncesto de las muchachas de Keishin. ¡Hola soy son goku es un gusto conocerte Takamura-san! – responde sonriendo goku haciendo que se sonroje la loli al ver que es lindo y fuerte.

Goku-san me puedes hacer un favor porque no vas a esta dirección y ayudes a entrenar al equipo baloncesto femenino que busca un entrenador – goku pensó lo que le dijo decidiendo aceptar la propuesta ya que puede ser divertido.

Bueno está bien yo puedo ir ahora solo dime donde es para ayudarlas en el entrenamiento. Responde sonriendo goku dando su famosa sonrisa de goku.

Mihoshi Takamura: gracias por aceptar toma esta es la dirección del lugar donde es, serás una gran ayuda para esas chicas que necesitaba un entrenador. Toma entonces esto por hacer el trabajo que are gustosamente, este folleto que es de mi clan que lo repartimos y las personas que los recibe y me invoca o alguien de mi clan le cumpliremos cualquier petición – responde goku entregándole un folleto con el sello de su clan.

A Mihoshi le pareció extraño y acepto el folleto ya que esta curiosa sonriendo pícaramente, ella escribe la dirección de donde está la escuela y se lo entrega a goku. Bueno nos vemos goku-san yo tengo un asunto importante que resolver, yo ya les avise a las chicas que alguien iría para entrenarlas. La loli profesora se monta en su auto arranca y deja al saiyajin con una gota de sudor, Mihoshi aprovecha para mandarle un mensaje a las chicas del club para que sepa quién es el que ira.

Las chicas estaba sorprendidas por como goku se comportó tan relajado y queriendo ayudar a un equipo que apenas conoce. Oiga chicas que les parece si ustedes va la casa mientras yo voy a entrenar a esas chicas de baloncesto, cuando llegue podemos seguir entrenado para que aumente sus fuerzas. Las chicas demonios aceptaron y se fueron a la casa donde vive con goku pero antes lo besaron en la mejilla y labios sonriendo, "dejaron a goku impactado que esta rojo".

¡Goku-san/kun espera! –grita katase y Murayama que viene corriendo agotadas acercándose a el saiyajin. Goku se fijó que esta katase y Murayama respirado pesadamente después de correr para alcanzarlo, el saiyajin saca dos botellas de agua que se las da.

Tome chicas lo necesitara para recuperar el alimento y por qué va corriendo tan apuradas acaso quiere decirme algo. Katase: veras goku-san queríamos preguntarte si no tienes algo que hacer mañana viernes que tendremos pocas clases, y si podemos tener una cita. Murayama: sí que dices goku-kun aunque si estas algo ocupado mañana no te interrumpiremos ya que entendemos.

No me importa y está bien que vayamos a una cita mañana, si quieren nos podemos ver y yo les puedo contar algunas cosas de mi que les parece. Las chicas se alegra de que goku va a salir con el saiyajin en una cita y podrá conocerlo más a fondo ya que les gustaba su personalidad.

-Buenos nos vemos katase-san Murayama-chan ya que tengo que ayudar a alguien- responde goku sonriendo feliz dando su famosa sonrisa. Las dos chicas se va muy felices y esperado el día ilusionadas para saber de su príncipe azul.

Goku camina curioso a la dirección si darse cuenta que está siendo seguido por sona y su nobleza como rias akeno yuki e issei que lo quería seguir para saber dónde va el saiyajin que le quito a su torre.

* * *

 **Academia privada keishin**

Goku entro y se dio cuenta que la escuela femenina es de chicas de primarias, el saiyajin no se dio cuenta que está siendo seguido por lo que lo seguía desde la academia.

Oiga, oiga ¿Qué clase de persona creen que vendrán? - dice una chica que se cambia en el vestidor del equipo femenino.

Espero que no sea una persona temible. –dice otra chica tímidamente esperado a su entrenador.

¡No se preocupe! Mihoshi-sensei nos dijo por teléfono que encontró alguien perfecto para nosotras. –dice otra chica.

Dijo que es un estudiante de secundaria, ¿verdad? –pregunta otra chica

Eso no importa ya que mii-tan nos dijo que será alguien de gran ayuda, estoy segura que será más grande que nosotras. –dice otra de las chicas.

Goku se fijó que las chicas del colegio lo observa y él sonríe dando su famosa sonrisa saludando a ellos.

Hagamos de este plan que sea un éxito, ¿sí? –responde otra chica.

¡Ah, perfecto! Todas trabajemos duro para darle nuestro servicio. –responde otra chica adorablemente

Goku se acerca a la puerta esperado como será sus alumnas sonriendo y abriendo la puerta. ¡Bienvenido a casa, amo! – dice las lolis sorprendiendo al saiyajin que cierra la puerta sorprendiendo y sonríe teniendo una gota de sudor.

Los que seguía al saiyajin se pregunta qué es eso que escucharon de Bienvenido a casa, amo "así que rias y sona decidieron usar su magia para saber que esta pasado adentro". Lo que muestra en el círculo mágico las sorprendió ya que eras cincos adorables lolis con trajes de maid sonriendo.

E-Esto… ¿ustedes son las chicas del club de baloncesto? – pregunta goku a las chicas que estaba sorprendidas al ver a su entrenador.

¡Sexto grado de primaria de la academia keishin. Soy Minato Tomoka!

Goku se fijó que Tomoka tiene púrpura oscuro corto con una cola de cola lateral e iris púrpura oscuro cabello, del mismo color tiene los ojos. La altura de su cuerpo es normal, pero de pecho plano.

¡Lo mismo! ¡Soy Misawa Maho-desu! –dice energéticamente la loli.

Goku se fija que Las características más notables de Maho son el pelo dorado enlazado en dos largas colas y lirios azules. Tiene una estatura promedio para su edad, y una cifra relativamente poco desarrollada comparada con una de sus compañeras y.

\- Soy Nagatsuka Saki- responde seria otra de las chicas.

Goku se fijó que saki Ella lleva gafas y tiene el pelo azul largo a menudo enlaces en dos trenzas, Saki es visto como el opuesto a Maho, que es hiperactivo… Y ella Enfriada.

\- S-soy Kashii Airi – responde tímida la loli tetona adorable.

Airi es una linda chica extremadamente alta y bien dotada para su edad, y tiene el pelo castaño corto. Ella es conocida por el color marrón y naranja.

Hinata. Hakamada Hinata- dice adorablemente la pequeña loli.

Goku se está sorprendido ya Hinata tiene el pelo sedoso y rosa claro se extiende hasta las rodillas y es ligeramente rizado al final, también tiene iris gris-rosa y piel blanca. Su característica más llamativa es la diminuta figura, la más pequeña en cinco niñas.

Goku tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre que sale de su nariz al ver que está muy adorables, y se dio cuenta que no son completamente humanas. Los de afuera quedaron sorprendidos de lo adorables de cómo son las cinco lolis, estaba curiosa de que les enseñara.

-vaya par de tetas de esa chica para su edad además de ser linda jejeje- se ríe pervertida mente issei.

Rias: que hace goku-san viniendo aquí y queriendo ayudar a esas chicas.

Sona: me sorprende goku-kun es una buena persona al querer ayudar a este grupo de niñas a entrenar.

Lo mismo estaba curioso yuki, akeno y los miembros de la nobleza de sona de estar sorprendidos de que goku viniera aquí.

Listas, y… ¡Por favor, cuiden de nosotras, Maestro!

¿P-Podrían dejar eso "maestro" chicas? – les pregunta goku.

Las chicas quedaron algo sorprendidas y no sabía que decir así que decidieron murmurar que hacer. ¡Entendido, oni-chan! – dice las cinco chicas.

Jajajaja ja son muy divertidas y adorables chicas- responde goku haciendo que se sonroje.

-ah, onii-chan, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunta la adorable hinata.

Hola soy goku, son goku es un gusto conocerlas estoy segundo de secundaria… pero no cree que debería mostrar su poder para el entrenamiento que tendrá. –dice goku relajado sorprendiendo a las chicas.

Tomoka Minato: está seguro goku-oniisan de que quiere que usemos nuestro poder yokai.

Maho Misawa: estas seguro de quiere esto goku ya que será muy divertido si usamos esto.

Hinata Hakamada: oh onii-chan esto espero que no se asuste de nuestra forma yokai y le agrade goku.

Saki Nagatsuka: si por favor goku-oniisan no se sorprenda.

Airi Kashii: y-yo espero que nos pueda ayudar goku-oniisan en el entrenamiento.

Las chicas son rodeadas en una luz de color blanca y azulada, la luz se apaga unos minutos y goku no se sorprende solo lo está impresionado de que esas lindas chicas tiene el ki que tenía cuando lucho con vegeta siendo 32000 de ki.

Tomoka cambio teniendo una lindas orejas de gato arriba de su cabello del mismo color que su pelo y una cola en parte inferior. Maho tiene unas orejas de zorro en su cabello del mismo color de su cabello y cuatro colas al ser un yokai kyubi.

Hinata le aparecieron unas orejas de conejo del mismo color de su cabello, como una pequeña y redonda esponjosa cola haciéndola más adorable. Saki le crecieron orejas de lobo del mismo color que su cabello y una adorable cola haciéndola más linda como las chicas.

Airi tiene ahora dos lindas orejitas de kitsune arriba de su cabello son de color castaño, también tiene ahora cuatro colas del mismo color.

Vaya chicas me sorprende que tenga tal nivel de poder, una lindas y adorables chicas como ustedes. Responde goku haciendo sonrojar a las estudiantes, que le agradecieron.

Tomoka: ¿Qué experiencia tienes jugado baloncesto, y como sabias que éramos completamente humanas? – fácil tomoka-chan yo sentí que su energía era superior a la de un humano normal, y yo no soy humano soy un saiyajin que fue convertido en demonio… y bueno se mucho ya he entrenado mucho.

Responde goku sorprendiendo a las chicas al como muestra su cola saiyajin y coloca una barrera donde no pasa el tiempo ni adentro ni afuera siendo todavía de tarde.

¡Onii-chan, deja de ser tan formal! –responde animosamente maho.

¿ Misawa-san? –dice goku con signo de interrogación.

¿Puedes llamar a maho por su nombre? Y no se te permite aislarte de nosotras. -le responde maho. ¿Te parece onii-chan? –responde cambiado a una cara animada.

Jajajaja claro maho-chan como digas. Responde el saiyajin sonriendo y acariciado la cabeza de ella haciéndola sonrojar.

¿Puedo preguntar por qué usa trajes de maid chicas? –pregunta curioso.

Todas: ¡estamos vestidas de hermanitas sirvientas! –Hermanitas sirvientas- piensa goku.

Maho: entonces goku cuál es tu preferida ¿hermanitas androide? ¿Animales? ¿o más bien-? - dejado a curioso a goku y viendo como saki jala a su amiga.

Trata de relajarte. Lo siento. Maho está sobreexcitada. –dice saki inclinado la cabeza como sus amigas hace lo mismo, sé de disculpa por la actitud de maho.

Ah está bien chicas no ningún problema… siento pedir esto de inmediato, pero ¿podríamos empezar? -pregunta tomoka. –siento ser un poco precipitada.

Es cierto chicas tiene razón y lo bueno es que cree una barrera donde no pasara el tiempo. Dice goku sorprendiéndolas.

Entonces, ¿podrían ir a cambiarse? – les dice goku.

¿Por qué? Si se trata de ropa interior, no tienes que preocuparte. –pregunta maho.

¿Ves? –le muestra subiendo su falda y haciendo reír a goku de lo divertida que es. ¡Todas lo estamos usado! –dice maho acercado a tomoka por detrás levantándole la falda, como a sus compañeras mostrado su traje femenino.

Maho: ¡Mira! – levanto la falda de airi haciendo que tuviera mucho nervios al ser tímida y cayendo al suelo.

Estúpida maho, ¿simplemente quieres llamar la atención? – le discute su amiga saki.

Maho: no pasa nada, todas somos chicas.

Hinata: oh. Hinata también las usa. – dice la adorable hinata subiéndose la falda al ser inocente.

Dentro de la mente de goku tenía unos derrame nasal al ver que son muy lindas y adorables.

Tomoka (sorprendida): ¡Hinata, no hagas eso!

Goku: de todas formas hagamos algo porque no entrena hoy, ustedes con esa ropa y mañana usa la que siempre usa en gimnasia… ya que quiero que entrene y se acostumbre a tratar de usar diferente traje para los entrenamientos. Todas: hai está bien goku-oniichan.

Las chicas decidieron buscar algo en los vestidores yendo y dejado al saiyajin pensativo, que le estaba pidiendo a shenlong que le diera la información completa de la que pueda para ayudar a las chicas… cumpliendo el deseo y sonriendo al saber que les puede enseñar algo a las chicas.

* * *

 **Vestidores de chicas**

Las chicas esta hablado cambiándose algo del uniforme para estar preparadas.

-Oh jejeje parece que las hermanas sirvientas son una de sus favoritas- dice maho.

Maho: ¡Bien! Tenemos que pensar nuestro próximo plan.

Saki: todo lo que piensas no es bueno, así que no. De todos modos, tenemos que saber si goku-san tiene cierto potencial "además de que es extraño que se dio cuenta que somos yokai".

Tomoka: lo siento, chicas. Esto es mi culpa. –dice algo preocupa.

Maho: ¡Eso no es cierto, Mo-kan! Esto ya es la guerra.

Saki: así es. Es un problema de todas, por lo que no tienes que culparte. -Se acerca colocado una en su hombros de tomoka.

Airi: voy a esforzarme para no retrasarlas.

Hinata: ¡oh vamos a hacerlo!

Tomoka: gracias, chicas.

Se abre la puerta y entra las chicas "saki busco mientras estaba en los vestidores unos lentes protectores". ¡Sentimos haberte hecho esperar! ¡Por favor, cuida de nosotras! – dice las chicas respetuosamente acercándose e inclinado su cabeza.

Entonces, vamos a practicar la coordinación. Dos estará en la ofensiva, y tres en la defensa. Vamos a cambiar los papeles de vez en cuando. ¿Está bien? – les dice goku.

Tomoka: entendido.

Maho: oye ¿qué es la ofensa? –levanta la mano la loli preguntado.

Tomoka: se refiere a la parte atacante. La defensa es la parte que protege la canasta.

Maho: ¡oh! ¡Muy bien, mo-kan!

Goku: ¿tomoka es la única que ha jugado baloncesto?

Tomoka: sí.

Goku: está bien. Si hay algo que no entienda, se lo voy a enseñar. En primer lugar, vamos a tener tomoka y maho en la ofensiva. Las tres restantes serán la defensa. ¿ de acuerdo?

Todas: ¡sí! – dice levantado la mano para luego ir corriendo bajado la mano.

¡Ah, airi! – le dice goku.

Airi: ¡S-Si! - sobre la defensa. Tú eres bastante alta. Lo que dijo goku sorprendiendo a la cuatro lolis.

Goku: por lo tanto, solo debes estar junto en frente de la canasta- airi se puso a llorar saliendo muchas lágrimas al goku decirle alta.

Airi: snif snif snif ahhhh ahhhhhh guao, ¡Como pensé, soy demasiado grande! –dice ella desde el suelo llorado y sus amiga se acerca tratado de calmarla.

Soy una chica grande… goku quedo sorprendido al ver que airi no le gusta que le diga alta. –maho: ¡airin! Goku no sabe tu edad, así que… tomoka: ¡eso es! ¡airi tiene el tamaño perfecto!

Hinata: airi, toma un pañuelo.

Saki: ella tiene un complejo por su altura. Se pone así cada vez que alguien dice algo acerca de su altura. Goku: ya veo… -lo siento. ¿podrías decir que no sabías que airi nació en abril?

( **nota: en japon se cree que las personas nacidas en la primera mitad del año son precoces, es decir, se desarrollan más rápido.)**

¿Estaría bien decirle eso? – no hay problema goku-san. Hemos estado haciendo esto durante mucho tiempo.

Goku se le ocurre una idea y se acerca a airi que todavía esta llorado y sus amigas consolado para calmarla. Él se arrodilla cerca de ella y abrazándola sorprendiendo a todas, ya que el saiyajin la esta abrazado y acariciado su cabeza calmándola. Shhh tranquila, traquila airi-chan cálmate tú eres una linda y adorable chica así que quiero ver una linda sonrisa. – le dice goku cariñosamente haciéndola sonrojar y sorprendiendo a las chicas de lo amable que es.

Los que observa desde afuera espiado a goku se sorprende de la actitud cariñosa del saiyajin hacia la chica alta, sabiendo que es una buena persona… rias entendió ahora porque goku protegió a koneko cuando uso el poder de la destrucción.

¿Qué me dices airi-chan te sientes mejor? – le pregunta goku acariciándola un poco más en la cabeza mientras la abraza, calmándola y escuchado sus latidos del corazón. Airi se sentía mejor y escuchaba los latidos del corazón del saiyajin que son reconfortantes y estar así la calma.

Airi: jejeje gracias goku-san me siento mejor por tu ayuda. No hay problema airi-chan además no me gusta cuando una linda chica como tú esta triste. Goku y airi se levantaron del suelo, airi está feliz sonriendo.

Las chicas se sonrojaron al ver como su entrenador es tan amable y buena persona con ella. Airi se seca las lágrimas con una toalla que le dan sus amigas y sonriendo ya que siente mejor gracias goku y sus amigas.

Airi: lo siento, por haber reaccionado de esa forma. No, airi yo fui el rudo ya que no sabía. Lo siento mucho.

Vamos seguir practicado un poco más y les daré un poco de mi energía para que tenga fuerza ustedes para el entrenamiento. Todas: hai.

Las chicas se sorprende de que goku les dijo de darle un poco de su poder ya que ellas todavía no saben detectar energía y sentir. Goku acaricia cada una de sus cabezas dándoles poder concentrado su ki, las chicas se siente más fuerte por la energía de goku.

El poder de ellas aumento tres millones igual al que tenía goku al luchar con freezer, "ellas estaba sonrojadas gustándole que la acariciara su entrenador".

Las chicas siguieron entrenado como le explico goku atacado y defendiendo, goku se dio cuenta que ellas tiene un fuerte potencial que debe ser aprovechado con su ayuda entrenándolas. Pasaron unas dos horas, y las chicas se secaron el sudor del entrenamiento y tomado un poco de agua…

-Airi-chan pensare una forma para que no tengas ese problema y demuestre todo poder siendo una de las que ayudaría en el quipo- Responde goku sonriendo y sorprendiendo a la chica.

Airi (tímidamente): goku-san yo tratare de no tener ese problema, gracias por ayudarnos a entrenar. –goku sonríe gustándole su esfuerzo acariciándole la cabeza haciéndola sonrojar.

Eso me gusta ustedes son buenas y lindas niñas que será muy buen en baloncesto entrenado con migo, también las puedo entrenar el sábado y domingo en mi casa para mejorar sus capacidades físicas que me dice. –las chicas se sonrojaron sonrieron.

Saki: gracias goku-san está bien no es un problema ya que nosotras no estaremos ocupadas y podemos ir.

Maho: jejeje goku cuál es tu dirección para saber dónde debamos ir para entrenar.

Hinata: oh onii-chan hina se esforzara para ayudar.

Tomoka: fue buen entrenamiento, nos ayudó mucho.

Airi: daré lo mejor de mí en el entrenamiento.

Goku: Vamos a practicar de nuevo mañana. ¡Sí! –le dice las chicas a goku.

Maho: vamos, airi.

Goku y las chicas estaban limpiado y dejado los balones de baloncesto. Goku se dio cuenta que tomoka agarro un balón y saltado lazado un lanzamiento para anotar… goku se sorprendió por el tiro que hizo la loli ya que, le pareció como si fuera un ángel la chica como las otras, ya que logro anotar.

Goku: ¡tomoka! –goku corre hacia ella que no se dio cuenta, y coloca una mano en su hombro.

Goku: eso fue increíble lo siento, pero ¿puedes mostrármelo otra vez?

* * *

 **Corte comercial (xddd na broma es como los anuncio de dbs cuando aparece bola de dragon ball super o el de black.**

 **Se muestra a goku super saiyajin junto tomoka que esta sonrojada abraza a el saiyajin sonriedo.**

 **Tomoka información: {nombre} minato tomoka {nacimiento} 9 de septiembre {tipo de sangre} A {clase} 6to grado clase C {altura} 142 cm {pecho} N. A. (ella está muy preocupada por eso) {estilo} estilo floral {notas} buenas.**

 **Goku información: {nombre} son goku sparda phenex {nacimiento} 17 de diciembre {tipo de sangre} AB (ya que no se cual es) {clase} 2 año de secundaria clase A {altura} 1,75 m {peso} pesa 62 Kg {estilo} estilo tortuga- otros {notas} empezado.**

* * *

 **Fin del comercial**

 **Las duchas femeninas**

Las chicas se está duchado en las duchas femeninas.

Airi: lo siento, chicas. Las hice perder un tiempo precioso de la práctica.

Tomoka: no, no te preocupes. Por supuesto que estamos apuradas, pero no tiene sentido si no podemos divertirnos jugando baloncesto juntas. Vamos a pedirle a goku-san otra oportunidad.

Maho: ¡Vale! ¡vamos a levantar nuestro nivel de afecto con goku mañana!

Airi: yo… ¿yo realmente soy tan alta? Yo me sentí feliz de que goku-san me consolara ya que es una buena persona.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo su amiga.

Maho: N-No, en absoluto.

Saki: así es. Y Ya que goku-san demostró ser un buen entrenador para nosotras, y estuviste feliz cundo te consoló verdad.

Se sonroja la chica tetona, ya que sonrió un poco admitiendo que le gusto. –debo decir que me sentí bien calmado por ayuda chicas y la de goku-san- responde airi.

Las chicas piensa de que goku con la ayuda del saiyajin pueda incrementar sus habilidades en baloncesto y poder.

Saki: tus pechos desarrollados es prueba de eso. si sigues quejándote, voy a acariciarlos. Hinata aprovecha para entrar a la ducha de airi para tomarla por sorpresa, airi se sorprende.

Hinata: ¡Oh! ¡hina también los acaricia!

Airi: ¿Cuándo-? -grita sorprendida encontrado a hinata acariciándole sus tetas.

Maho: oh ¡también voy a hacerlo! ¡Voy a inspeccionarlos!

Grita emocionada corriendo de la ducha hacia saki y tomoka acariciado sus pequeñas tetas. –¡deténganse! –grita saki, tomoka y airi.

* * *

 **Con goku**

El saiyajin está caminado muy pensativo ya que, sonríe disfrutado como le guste pasar los minutos con las lolis. Los que sigue a goku, todavía trata de averiguar donde vive el para luchar contra o proponerle algo ayudándoles a entrenar a su nobleza.

-tengo curiosidad de visitar otras dimensiones y ver si hay algo interesante, creo que iré a dos y regresare a la casa- piensa el saiyajin. "Debo decir que las chicas son muy adorables y fuertes, yo estoy seguro que ellas puede mejorar".

Goku concentra algo de ki abriendo un hoyo dimensional y entrado dejado sorprendidos a los demonios que lo seguía, preguntándose a donde fue.

* * *

 **Universo de Black bullet**

Se abre el portal de color negro saliendo goku, el saiyajin se sorprende al encontrar una ciudad en ruinas desde lejos. Se fijó que una chica está siendo atacada por unas extrañas bestias acorralándola y mordiéndola dejándola herida.

Goku no pudo más y se enojó Lledó volado "rápidamente" golpeado a los Gastrea destruyéndolos en pedazos y dejado a la chica en el suelo ensangrentada.

Goku se dio cuenta que la loli está todavía viva y muy herida, la carga al estilo novia en sus fuertes brazos y se transforma en súper saiyajin dios rojo. El saiyajin la cura con sus habilidades curativas del saiyajin dios y quitándole el virus o veneno que le inyecto un Gastrea. Goku saca una semilla del ermitaño y se la da en sus pequeños labios tragándola, goku la ayudo a tragar la semilla dándole un beso y pasándole algo de ki y energía divina… la pequeña loli se traga la semilla y se dan cuenta que un chico adolecente de 20 años lindo la estaba besado, haciendo que se sonroje y correspondiendo el beso para luego separarse en un hilo de saliva.

Goku la baja lentamente, él se dan cuenta que ella lo mira algo sonrojada decidiendo presentarse para no asustarla y deja de usar el saiyajin dios. Hola soy son goku es un gusto conocer a una linda chica como tú, tienes suerte de que llegue si no habrías muerto y cómo te llamas.

Hola gracias por ayudarme de los Gastrea soy Kayo Senju, Niña maldito clase Delfín. La pequeña loli le cuenta del virus Gastreama, los Gastrea, las niñas malditas y la batalla que está teniendo ahí. Goku esta sorprendido así que decidió colocar su mano en la cabeza de ella acariciándola y haciéndola sonrojar, también ve en los recuerdos de ella entendiendo la situación de ese universo… él se dio cuenta que ahora ella es más fuerte que antes por ki que le dio goku, el saiyajin decidió ayudar y cuidar a ella.

El saiyajin se fijó que ella Kayo Senju era una linda niña de 10 años con un físico pequeño. Su rostro está dotado de finas cejas y gruesas pestañas que se arquean alrededor de los ojos carmesíes, así como pequeños labios y una nariz diminuta. Ella mantiene su pelo rubio suelto en la espalda, alcanzando su nuca. Una explosión de tamaño moderado, que cubría su frente y se alargaba hasta el centro de su rostro; Entre sus cejas, está presente. Dos hebras de cabello, colocadas por encima de su mandíbula y que se extienden por debajo de sus hombros, se observan que se unen en varios lugares y se dejan sin tocar hacia las puntas de las hebras. Kayo tiene un suéter marrón pequeño, con múltiples nudos en el lado derecho, así como un intrincado diseño alrededor de la cintura y las mangas. En su cuello hay un cuello alto de color marrón oscuro que sobresale hacia el exterior y mangas largas que cubren sus brazos. Cubriendo partes parciales de sus piernas son ajustados, shorts negros que se alargan a la mitad de sus muslos. Camina con zapatos blancos y pequeños.

Su cabello es color Rubia, y ojos color negro.

Goku: kayo-chan que tal si propongo algo yo te ayudo a detener a esos Gastrea y seré tu nuevo promotor cuidándote. –le dice sonriendo y acariciado algo su cabeza.

Algo dentro de ella se sitio feliz de encontrar a alguien así, que la pueda tratar con cariño y no como una arma para matar gastrena. –claro está bien goku-sama… espera no me llames así, por desde ahora serás como una hermanita para mi así que puedes llamarme goku-san como tú quieras tranquila. – le dice el saiyajin dando su famosa sonrisa de goku.

Ella se sonrojo un poco y dio un pequeña sonrisa al saiyajin. Está bien goku-san vamos debemos ayudar.

Va corriendo llegado a la ciudad y viendo que hay múltiples muertos y su anterior Socio Shougen Ikuma que está muerto. El saiyajin se fija que hay un monstruo en el agua siendo un gastrea nivel 5, el saiyajin sonríe sabiendo que hacer ante eso.

* * *

 **En la escalera del cielo**

Se encontraba Rentaro Satomi y Enju Aihara quienes trata de usar el arma contra el enorme y poderoso gastrea del mar.

Enju: ¿ese es un fase 5?

Rentaro: si… es un gastrea del zodiaco: escorpio. Es el gastrea que tuvo cerca de destruir el mundo.

Kisara: ¡tenemos problemas, satomi-kun! Recibimos una señal diciendo que pasa algo en la recamara.

Sentaro: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kisara: Es posible que el proyectil de varanio no está preparado.

Rentaro: ¿Qué?

Enju y rentaro corre dentro donde está el núcleo para disparar y tratar de encontrar balas de varanio. -¡Demonios no hay balas! – grita rentaro golpeado un consola.

 **Confirmada filtración del refrigerante del sistema de preservación de energía eléctrica. Por favor detenga el experimento de inmediato.**

Enju: ¿Qué hacemos rentaro?

Kisara: debido al campo "magnético"… satomi-kun… no responde a las órdenes a distancia. Satomi-kun…

Rentaro decidió quitarse su brazo hecho de varanio para usarlo. Enju: rentaro, no iras a… usare mi brazo derecho como bala.

Introduce el brazo en una ranura que lo analiza. Rentaro: no debería haber problemas si es supervaranio.

 **Varanio detectado.**

 **Hombre supervisor:** ¡No podemos recuperar el control de la secuencia de lanzamiento! ¡Será imposible a menos que lo hagan manualmente!

Kisara **:** satomi-kun, ¿escuchaste? No podemos disparar el cañón de riel desde aquí. ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

Rentaro: ¡Oye, debe ser una broma! ¡Yo no puedo hacerlo! ¡Kisara-san!

Kisara: ¡Satomi-ku… salva el… por favor…!

Rentaro: ¡Kisara-san! ¡Kisara-san!

 **Niveles de energía 100%. El sistema de disparo manual entra en operaciones.**

Enju: rentaro… rentaro se sienta en la silla preparándose para usar el disparo manual. Rentaro: ¿tengo que dispararle manualmente a un objetivo a 50 kilómetros de distancia?

Kisara (murmurado): Satomi-kun… Seitenshi: satomi-san.

Los barcos que estaba cerca de la bestia gastrea nivel 5 que está en el mar, está siendo atacada con las armas. – no puedo. No puedo hacerlo… dice rentaro sudado de nervios.

Rentaro: yo… enju: rentaro, estoy aquí con Tigo. – si fallo, estaremos perdidos. Claro que le darás. ¡La bala podría irse hacia el área de tokyo y causar un desastre! –pero si tu disparas, podrás darle. Enju…

Eres el único que puede salvar al mundo, Rentaro. Nadie más que tú, Rentaro… enju… no quiero perderte, pase lo que pase… ¿puedo tomar eso como una proposición? -idiota, tómalo como si fueras un miembro de mi familia. Tienes diez años, deja de hablar de amor. –ya no tienes miedo, ¿verdad? – no terminemos con esto.

Enhu… ¡Vamos! – se dispara el poderoso caño dándole al gastrea e hiriéndolo algo dañándolo abriéndole un hueco.

* * *

 **Con goku**

 **Goku se fijó que el poderoso gastrea sigue vivo y se le ocurrió una excelente idea para acabarlo de una vez, libera las alas de energía de uno de su sacread gear de su espalda…**

Goku: senju-chan quédate aquí yo me encargare de ese gastrea… está bien goku-san lo dejo en tus manos. ¡ Balance breaker! .

 **Voz robótica: {** **Balance breaker super dividing wings} –el cuerpo de goku obtienen, una armadura de color blanco completamente con algunas gemas azules y ojos azules la armadura de dragón.**

Goku vuela hacia a la enorme bestia la comienza agolpear "la sujeta para luego lazarla en el aire muy arriba hacia el cielo"… el saiyajin extiende una de sus manos hacia la bestia y concentra energía.

 **[super divide] [super divide] [super divide] [super divide] [super divide] [super divide]**

Bueno ahora muere con esto ¡GOLPE DE DRAGON! – goku vuela hacia la bestia y la golpea atravesándola, minutos después se muestra un enorme dragón chino dorado con blanco que perfora a la bestia destruyéndola… se muestra muchos fuegos artificiales al destruir a la bestia si dejar rastro.

* * *

 **Próximamente en saiyajin dios y la chica fénix**

Hola soy goku vaya aventura la que pase, con las chicas del equipo de baloncesto.

Senju: estoy agradecida de que goku-san me hay salvado y curado mis heridas.

Momo: vaya goku-kun es una bestia y lo disfrute mucho de la noche que estuvimos.

Koneko: tengo que entrenar para superarme.

Tomoka: goku-san nos ayudara mucho como entrenador

Ravel: demostrare a goku-kun lo fuerte e inteligente que soy.

Goku: en el próximo capítulo: el universo de sekirei, la noche de placer con la reina, la chica ciega curada, encuentro con alma y las ángeles. **Hasta la próxima**

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Nota de autor: sé que dije que yo colocaría que iría al universo de las sekirei en este capítulo pero mejor en el siguiente como otra cosa.**

 **El arco del torneo del univers será después de la batalla con riser las excalibur.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saiyajin dios y la chica Phoenix**

 **Capítulo 6: universo gt, la chica ciega curada**

 **Nota: decidí algo muy importante que se me ocurrió, sé que se preguntara por qué hago esto. Es para no colocar tantas chicas no se preocupe en otra historia diferente que haga colocare chicas de naruto que me sugirieron como fairy tail.**

 **Oh quiere que incluya en verdad chica de naruto y fairy tail.**

 **Para aclarar esto es un fanfic donde se puede modificar cosas de la historia original.**

 **Una cosa para aclarar a un idiota llamado El shinigami, koneko no se transformó en súper saiyajin sino en una forma negativa al usar su poder de nekomata. Lee primero cabro idiota, porque es una historia.**

 **Sé que se preguntara por que goku tiene el súper saiyajin rose si es una transformación negativa, fácil es porque al convertirse en demonio tiene energía positiva y negativa.**

 **Harem de goku: ro kyu bu: Tomoka Minato, Maho Misawa, Hinata Hakamada, Mihoshi Takamura, Saki Nagatsuka, Airi Kashii,** **Miyu Aida,** **Aya Miyakoooji,** **Rena Ashihara,** **Kagetsu Hakamada,** **Mimi Balguerie.**

 **Mathilda Simmons de Kuroshitsuji**

 **De dxd: ophis- ravel- Lilith- sona sitri- serafall- Tsubaki Shinra- Gabriel- female Michael- Jeanne- Valerie Tepes- rosa lucifer- rossweisse- tiamat- Yubelluna- female Gasper Vladi- asia argento- mariana Phenex ( la madre de ravel)- kuroka- koneko- Karlamine- Mihae - Xenovia Quarta- Xuelan- Irina Shido- Venelana Gremory-katerea leviathan- Grayfia Lucifuge-** **siris- Isabella -Mira- Nel- Meru- Bürent- Shuriya- Villent- Li- Ni. - Tomoe Meguri- Bennia- Elmenhilde Karnstein- Reya Kusaka-** **female Millicas Gremory- Ruruko Nimura- raynare- Mitelt- Griselda Quarta- Calawana- Aika Kiryu- Kunou- Yasaka- Murayama- Katase- Le F ay Pendragon. Ya esas son las que incluiré del anime dxd**

 **Decidí mejor dejarle a goku Isabella y siris como me recomendó alguien en un comentario.**

 **Del anime to love Ru: Lala, Momo,** **Haruna Sairenji, Nana, Mikan, Yami, Run Elsie Jewelria, Yui Kotegawa, Celine, Sephie Michaela Deviluke, Némesis, Haruko Nitta, Tearju Lunatique, Mea Kurosaki, Ryoko Mikado, Kyoko Kirisaki,** **Aya Fujisaki, Risa Momioka,** **Mio Sawada, Rin Kujou, Shizu Murasame.**

 **De kanokon: Chizuru Minamoto- Nozomu Ezomori- Yukino Hanahai y Tamamo minamoto.**

 **De sekirei: musubi- miya- Kazehana- akitsu-benitsubasa-tsukiumi-uzume-yume-Mitsuha-Mitsuki-fem homura- Kusano- Oriha-Yashima-Kaho-Kuruse-Nanami-Yosuga- himeko- Kuno- Natsuka.**

 **De dragon ball: vados- margarita- cus- Towa-** **Sorrel - jerez- pan gt y bra gt- maron gt-** **Cauliflo-** **Sanka Ku-** **Caway-** Hop.

 **De Black bullet: Tina Sprout, Kayo Senju, Chica ciega (se me ocurrió un nombre que sería alisa que yo invente).**

 **Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan: Stella Vermillion- Nene Saikyo-Shizuku Kurogane y tohka todo.**

 **De yu gi oh: maga oscura- Valquiria la Maga.**

 **Y Alma Wade F.E.A.R.**

 **De digimon: fem lopmon- angewomon- renamon.**

 **De date a live: kurumi tokisaki.**

 **De rosario + vampire:** **Kurumu Kurono – Mizore Shirayuki-** **Yukari Sendo- Kokoa Shuzen-** **Ruby Toujou.**

 **De touhou: flandre scarlet.**

 **Harem de vali: rias Gremory- kale- akeno-** **female kiba y karasuba.**

 **Saji x Momo Hanakai.**

 **Nobleza de goku: Reina (Yubelluna), reina 2 (ophis), reina 3 (chizuru Minamoto)- Reina 4** **kurumi - Reina 5** **Alma Wade - Reina 6- Reina 7-Reina 8- Reina 9- reina 10 grayfia lucifuge. Cuales quiere que sea sus otras reinas de la nobleza del saiyajin quiere serafall se parte de la nobleza de goku.**

 **Alfil 1 Mihae, alfil 2 Venelana Gremory, Alfil 3 Le fay, Alfil 4** **Tina Sprout, Alfil 5** **angewomon, Alfil 6, Alfil 7, Alfil 8, Alfil 9, Alfil 10, Alfil 11, Alfil 12, Alfil 13, Alfil 14, Alfil 15, Alfil 16, Alfil 17.**

 **Caballero 1 Karlamine- Caballero 2 siris- Caballero 3 lilith dxd- Caballero 4 kalawarner - Caballero 5 Mittelt - Caballero 6 xenovia - Caballero 7 yami- Caballero 8 mea- Caballero 9 renamon- Caballero 10- Caballero 11- Caballero 12- Caballero 13- Caballero 14- Caballero 15- Caballero 16- Caballero 17-Caballero 18.**

 **Torre 1 Shui- Torre 2 Isabella- Torre 3 raynere -Torre 4 Tamamo minamoto - Torre 5 Serafall - Torre 6 koneko - Torre 7** **mizore - Torre 8** **DarkKnightmon - Torre 9** **flandre scarlet - Torre 10- Torre 11- Torre 12- Torre 13- Torre 14- Torre 15- Torre 16- Torre 17- Torre 18.**

 **Peón 1 mira- Peón 2 kira- Peón 3 Meru- Peón 4 Burent- Peón 5 Shuriya- Peón 6 Marion- Peón 7 Ni- Peón 8 Li - Peón 9 Nene Saikyo - Peón 10 Shizuku Kurogane - Peón 11 Stella Vermillion - Peón 12 Tohka Todo - Peón 13 (viser) - Peón14** **kurumu - Peón 15 vali (8) – Peón rosa lucifer (8) – Peón** ( **alisa)** **\- Peón** **Juvia Loxar - Peón** **lopmon - Peón** **yuno son - Peón - Peón - Peón - Peón - Peón - Peón - Peón - Peón - Peón - Peón - Peón - Peón - Peón - Peón - Peón - Peón - Peón –**

 **Cuales quiere que sea en la nobleza del saiyajin criado en la tierra para colocarlas dígame para colocarlas.**

 **Lo siento pero no colocare a chicas de naruto, saben mejor las coloco para mi historia de goku supremo ya que si no tendré alguna idea. Espero que entienda ese cambio del harem.**

 **Decidí mejor no colocar tanto personajes femeninos al harem. Por cierto quiere que quite eso de kamen de esta historia, porque si es así me dice y lo hago.**

 **Técnicas y nuevas habilidades de goku: la eterna juventud, inmunidad contra algunas enfermedad e inmunidad contra enfermedades de transmisión sexual. habilidad de poder sobrevivir en el espacio y en el agua como la raza de freezer y habilidad de regenerar partes de cuerpo.**

 **Nuevas técnicas que son técnicas elementales de goku y son: Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, lluvia eléctrica, y la habilidad que tiene gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera su cuerpo.**

 **Ataques de hielo así no le afectara el frio de las técnicas de hielo son: Rayo de Hielo, Cero absoluto, Campo de Hielo, y armadura de hielo.**

 **ataques de fuegos que se llama: dragón de fuego, Giro Infernal, Tornado de fuego, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor, y tormenta de llamas.**

 **Ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama: armadura acuática, tornado de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua.**

 **Ataques de viento que se llama: Huracán, Huracán oscuro, Torbellino Spin, dragón de viento y súper torbellino, Kūretsu Kidan: convoca las bolas de aire a su alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia un oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego explotan al golpear el oponente u otro objeto.**

 **Algunas técnicas de bills son: Súper Esfera de Poder: el usuario crea dos esferas de energía de fuego, de tamaño mediano, en las manos y los lleva sobre su cabeza para crear una sola y enorme Esfera de Energía, que se crea a partir de la fusión de las dos esferas de fuego. Al tenerla lista, el usuario lanza la esfera causando un tremendo daño al oponente.**

 **Punto de Presión: Tocar cualquier punto de presión con la lengua, dedos o cierto objeto, en ciertos puntos de presión en el cuerpo del oponente, causa efectos tales como las parálisis. Si se presiona con suficiente fuerza y de forma prolongada, causa la muerte al oponente. Quizás esto se debe a que se aprieta una vena que da sangre oxigenada al cerebro.**

 **Clonación: Bills es capaz de crear al menos doce clones de sí mismo con el fin de ayudarle en la batalla contra un oponente.**

 **Psicoquinesia: Bills es visto usando Psicoquinesia para paralizar a los enemigos impidiéndoles el movimiento con tan solo mirarlos.**

 **Anulación de energía: el usuario es capaz de anular la salida de energía y los ataques que utilizan energía mediante la cancelación de sus efectos y convertirlos en nada.**

 **Técnicas de freezer: Supernova: El usuario se inicia mediante la elevación de su mano o el dedo y recopila su energía en forma de una esfera gigante de color amarilla y naranja, muy parecida a una estrella. Una vez que esté listo, el usuario inicia el ataque contra el adversario.**

 **Disco Destructor Doble: es una técnica similar al Disco Destructor de Krilin, desarrollado por Freezer, pero mejor. La diferencia principal es que este disco de energía puede ser controlado por el creador para cambiar la dirección.**

 **Telekinesis: es una técnica que permite manipular objetos y otras personas con el poder de la mente.**

 **No coloque otras técnicas de freezer ya que decidí eliminarlas, pero bueno espero que les guste capitulo saiyajin dios y la chica Phoenix.**

 **Dentro de goku tiene a dos supremos dragones que son emperador negro y el supremo dragón emperador blanco de ojos azules. Los poderes del dragón blanco es superior al dragón Albión ya que puede usar Divide y Absorbe: el dragón blanco es famoso por su habilidad para dividir la fuerza de un oponente el doble, y absorber el doble de energía, ese poder se reduce completamente para agregar la "energía" del oponente al usuario. También posee la capacidad de reflejar los ataques el doble de energía hacia el oponente."**

 **El supremo dragón emperador negro tiene poderes superior al dragón Ddraig ya que puede usar Multiplicar y transferencia de energía: el dragón negro es conocido por su capacidad para multiplicar infinitas veces sus propios poderes y transferirlos a otro ser u múltiples objetos o personas.**

 **Tiene también el alma del poderoso medio demonio vergil de dmc, shenlong y great red. Goku tiene las armas de vergil, sparda y dante. El nombre del supremo dragón negro es Ddragus y el supremo emperador azul se llama Edrases. En su cuerpo tiene a shenlong.**

 **Transformaciones nueva de goku y técnicas: súper saiyajin 4, súper saiyajin 4 dorado, súper saiyajin rose… Toki-Tobashi (salto del tiempo) y Golpe de Aura (espada de ki) El saiyajin puede detener el tiempo por una décima de segundo y en ese tiempo limitado siendo 0,2 segundos.**

* * *

 **Canción 'DRAGON SOUL (EN ESPAÑOL)'**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL PARAÍSO**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **VIBRANDO ESTÁ UN GRAN PODER**

 **DENTRO DE MÍ (DENTRO DE MÍ)**

 **NO MOSTRARÉ DEBILIDAD**

 **ANTE EL RIVAL…**

 **YO CUIDARÉ CON VOLUNTAD**

 **A TODO SER (A TODO SER)**

 **CON EL AMOR QUE EN MÍ NACIÓ**

 **GRACIAS A ÉSTE GRAN PODER**

 **MI ESPÍRITU DE LUCHA ME**

 **GUIARÁ EN LAS BATALLAS**

 **SI ME ENFRENTO A RIVALES CON**

 **UN GRAN PODER, YO VENCERÉ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN ES MOMENTO**

 **DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y**

 **JUNTOS A LAS NUBES TOCAR**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE**

 **CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

 **SOLO NO ESTOY, TENGO LA FE**

 **PARA VENCER (PARA VENCER)**

 **EN MÍ ESTÁ, DEL**

 **UNIVERSO TODO EL PODER**

 **CON ESTA LUZ, LA OBSCURIDAD**

 **SE ACABARÁ (SE ACABARÁ)**

 **SUEÑOS EN MÍ HARÁ BRILLAR**

 **PARA HACERLOS REALIDAD**

 **CONCENTRADO EN LA BATALLA,**

 **EL PODER EN MÍ AUMENTARA**

 **Y RECORRE POR MI CUERPO.**

 **¡NO ME RENDIRÉ, SEGUIRÉ HASTA EL FIN!**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO**

 **SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO**

 **QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL PARAÍSO**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN ES MOMENTO**

 **DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y**

 **JUNTOS LAS NUBES TOCAR**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE**

 **CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO**

 **SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO**

 **QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL PARAÍSO**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en el capítulo de Saiyajin dios y la chica Phoenix**

 **Universo de Black bullet**

Se abre el portal de color negro saliendo goku, el saiyajin se sorprende al encontrar una ciudad en ruinas desde lejos. Se fijó que una chica está siendo atacada por unas extrañas bestias acorralándola y mordiéndola dejándola herida.

Goku no pudo más y se enojó Lledó volado "rápidamente" golpeado a los Gastrea destruyéndolos en pedazos y dejado a la chica en el suelo ensangrentada.

Goku se dio cuenta que la loli está todavía viva y muy herida, la carga al estilo novia en sus fuertes brazos y se transforma en súper saiyajin dios rojo. El saiyajin la cura con sus habilidades curativas del saiyajin dios y quitándole el virus o veneno que le inyecto un Gastrea. Goku saca una semilla del ermitaño y se la da en sus pequeños labios tragándola, goku la ayudo a tragar la semilla dándole un beso y pasándole algo de ki y energía divina… la pequeña loli se traga la semilla y se dan cuenta que un chico adolecente de 20 años lindo la estaba besado, haciendo que se sonroje y correspondiendo el beso para luego separarse en un hilo de saliva.

Goku la baja lentamente, él se dan cuenta que ella lo mira algo sonrojada decidiendo presentarse para no asustarla y deja de usar el saiyajin dios. Hola soy son goku es un gusto conocer a una linda chica como tú, tienes suerte de que llegue si no habrías muerto y cómo te llamas.

Hola gracias por ayudarme de los Gastrea soy Kayo Senju, Niña maldito clase Delfín. La pequeña loli le cuenta del virus Gastreama, los Gastrea, las niñas malditas y la batalla que está teniendo ahí. Goku está sorprendido así que decidió colocar su mano en la cabeza de ella acariciándola y haciéndola sonrojar, también ve en los recuerdos de ella entendiendo la situación de ese universo… él se dio cuenta que ahora ella es más fuerte que antes por ki que le dio goku, el saiyajin decidió ayudar y cuidar a ella.

El saiyajin se fijó que ella Kayo Senju era una linda niña de 10 años con un físico pequeño. Su rostro está dotado de finas cejas y gruesas pestañas que se arquean alrededor de los ojos carmesíes, así como pequeños labios y una nariz diminuta. Ella mantiene su pelo rubio suelto en la espalda, alcanzando su nuca. Una explosión de tamaño moderado, que cubría su frente y se alargaba hasta el centro de su rostro; Entre sus cejas, está presente. Dos hebras de cabello, colocadas por encima de su mandíbula y que se extienden por debajo de sus hombros, se observan que se unen en varios lugares y se dejan sin tocar hacia las puntas de las hebras. Kayo tiene un suéter marrón pequeño, con múltiples nudos en el lado derecho, así como un intrincado diseño alrededor de la cintura y las mangas. En su cuello hay un cuello alto de color marrón oscuro que sobresale hacia el exterior y mangas largas que cubren sus brazos. Cubriendo partes parciales de sus piernas son ajustados, shorts negros que se alargan a la mitad de sus muslos. Camina con zapatos blancos y pequeños.

Su cabello es color Rubia, y ojos color negro.

Goku: kayo-chan que tal si propongo algo yo te ayudo a detener a esos Gastrea y seré tu nuevo promotor cuidándote. –le dice sonriendo y acariciado algo su cabeza.

Algo dentro de ella se sitio feliz de encontrar a alguien así, que la pueda tratar con cariño y no como una arma para matar gastrena. –claro está bien goku-sama… espera no me llames así, por desde ahora serás como una hermanita para mi así que puedes llamarme goku-san como tú quieras tranquila. – le dice el saiyajin dando su famosa sonrisa de goku.

Ella se sonrojo un poco y dio un pequeña sonrisa al saiyajin. Está bien goku-san vamos debemos ayudar.

Va corriendo llegado a la ciudad y viendo que hay múltiples muertos y su anterior Socio Shougen Ikuma que está muerto. El saiyajin se fija que hay un monstruo en el agua siendo un gastrea nivel 5, el saiyajin sonríe sabiendo que hacer ante eso.

* * *

 **En la escalera del cielo**

Se encontraba Rentaro Satomi y Enju Aihara quienes trata de usar el arma contra el enorme y poderoso gastrea del mar.

Enju: ¿ese es un fase 5?

Rentaro: si… es un gastrea del zodiaco: escorpio. Es el gastrea que tuvo cerca de destruir el mundo.

Kisara: ¡tenemos problemas, satomi-kun! Recibimos una señal diciendo que pasa algo en la recamara.

Sentaro: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kisara: Es posible que el proyectil de varanio no está preparado.

Rentaro: ¿Qué?

Enju y rentaro corre dentro donde está el núcleo para disparar y tratar de encontrar balas de varanio. -¡Demonios no hay balas! – grita rentaro golpeado un consola.

 **Confirmada filtración del refrigerante del sistema de preservación de energía eléctrica. Por favor detenga el experimento de inmediato.**

Enju: ¿Qué hacemos rentaro?

Kisara: debido al campo "magnético"… satomi-kun… no responde a las órdenes a distancia. Satomi-kun…

Rentaro decidió quitarse su brazo hecho de varanio para usarlo. Enju: rentaro, no iras a… usare mi brazo derecho como bala.

Introduce el brazo en una ranura que lo analiza. Rentaro: no debería haber problemas si es supervaranio.

* * *

 **Varanio detectado.**

 **Hombre supervisor:** ¡No podemos recuperar el control de la secuencia de lanzamiento! ¡Será imposible a menos que lo hagan manualmente!

Kisara **:** satomi-kun, ¿escuchaste? No podemos disparar el cañón de riel desde aquí. ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

Rentaro: ¡Oye, debe ser una broma! ¡Yo no puedo hacerlo! ¡Kisara-san!

Kisara: ¡Satomi-ku… salva el… por favor…!

Rentaro: ¡Kisara-san! ¡Kisara-san!

 **Niveles de energía 100%. El sistema de disparo manual entra en operaciones.**

Enju: rentaro… rentaro se sienta en la silla preparándose para usar el disparo manual. Rentaro: ¿tengo que dispararle manualmente a un objetivo a 50 kilómetros de distancia?

Kisara (murmurado): Satomi-kun… Seitenshi: satomi-san.

Los barcos que estaba cerca de la bestia gastrea nivel 5 que está en el mar, está siendo atacada con las armas. – no puedo. No puedo hacerlo… dice rentaro sudado de nervios.

Rentaro: yo… enju: rentaro, estoy aquí con Tigo. – si fallo, estaremos perdidos. Claro que le darás. ¡La bala podría irse hacia el área de tokyo y causar un desastre! –pero si tu disparas, podrás darle. Enju…

Eres el único que puede salvar al mundo, Rentaro. Nadie más que tú, Rentaro… enju… no quiero perderte, pase lo que pase… ¿puedo tomar eso como una proposición? -idiota, tómalo como si fueras un miembro de mi familia. Tienes diez años, deja de hablar de amor. –ya no tienes miedo, ¿verdad? – no terminemos con esto.

Enhu… ¡Vamos! – se dispara el poderoso caño dándole al gastrea e hiriéndolo algo dañándolo abriéndole un hueco.

* * *

 **Con goku**

 **Goku se fijó que el poderoso gastrea sigue vivo y se le ocurrió una excelente idea para acabarlo de una vez, libera las alas de energía de uno de su sacread gear de su espalda…**

Goku: senju-chan quédate aquí yo me encargare de ese gastrea… está bien goku-san lo dejo en tus manos. ¡ Balance breaker!

 **Voz robótica: {** **Balance breaker super dividing wings} –el cuerpo de goku obtienen, una armadura de color blanco completamente con algunas gemas azules y ojos azules la armadura de dragón.**

Goku vuela hacia a la enorme bestia la comienza agolpear "la sujeta para luego lazarla en el aire muy arriba hacia el cielo"… el saiyajin extiende una de sus manos hacia la bestia y concentra energía.

 **[super divide] [super divide] [super divide] [super divide] [super divide] [super divide]**

Bueno ahora muere con esto ¡GOLPE DE DRAGON! – goku vuela hacia la bestia y la golpea atravesándola, minutos después se muestra un enorme dragón chino dorado con blanco que perfora a la bestia destruyéndola… se muestra muchos fuegos artificiales al destruir a la bestia sin dejar rastro.

* * *

 **Comienza el capitulo**

Goku usa la energía que robo liberándola en millones de rayos láser destruyendo a muchos gastrea. Goku dejo de usar la armadura y bajo volado donde esta Kayo, ella estaba sorprendida del poder de su compañero.

Increíble goku-san que fue lo hiciste –pregunta curiosa la loli pelo rubio.

Bueno use algo de mi poder y destruí a esa extraña cosa, libere toda la energía que le robe y use una técnica que invente.

No sabía que hicieras eso, y que tuvieras ese tipo de habilidades destructivas. Goku-san acaso tiene más poder que solo eso.

Bueno Kayo-chan espero que no estés asustada, al ver un poco de mí poder siendo liberado.

Kayo: no estoy sorprendida, solo estoy curiosa de algunas cosas de ti.

Goku: tranquila kayo-chan, yo te daré un regalo.

Goku pasa una mano por la cabeza de la loli, acariciándola y dándole el 7% de su ki a kayo aumentado el poder de la chica. El poder de ella aumento igualado a freezer de 3 forma de la saga de freezer.

También saco una de las gemas de su súper booster gear que es de color rojo la gema. La gema al dársela en el cuerpo de la chica, le sale un booster gear rojo escarlata con una gema de color negro.

Le dio adn saiyajin para que se haga fuerte, siendo ahora mitad saiyajin como niña maldita humana.

La chica se siente rara más fuerte por la energía que le dio el saiyajin. Se sonrojo la loli cabello rubio por la caricia.

Rentaro y enju sale del arma dándose cuenta de un extraño hombre musculoso de pelos alborotado, junto a Kayo Senju.

-Se fijaron de la gran cantidad de gastrea muertos en el suelo.

Rentaro: ¿Por qué no huiste? ¿Quién es el que te acompaña?

Enju: Oye que bueno, que estas bien kayo-san.

Kayo: digamos que él es mi nuevo Promotor, se llama son goku. Si no hubiera llegado estaría muerta.

Los dos se presentaron a goku, y el hizo lo mismo dándose cuenta que el saiyajin es alguien amable.

Rentaro: Gracias por ayudarla goku-san.

Goku: no es problema chico, además no la podía dejar sola.

Enju: cómo pudiste derrotarlos, tu solo a todos esos gastrea goku.

Goku: esos insectos no era gran cosa, para mi… bueno nos vemos chicos me tengo que ir.

Goku agarra a su loli en los brazos estilo princesa, haciendo que se sonroje. Se van volado siendo rodeado en un aura blanca, dejado sorprendiendo a rentaro y enju pensado como puede hacer eso de volar.

Enju: wow impresionante rentaro, ese son goku es impresionante puede volar.

Rentaro: si también estoy sorprendido enju, no puedo creer que pueda volar.

Goku la llevo a el apartamento de Kayo para que descanse durmiendo tranquilamente. El decidió también dormir.

* * *

 **Día siguiente**

Goku fue al día siguiente junto a la loli, a la Área exterior de tokyo se dio cuenta.

El saiyajin se fijó de la zona Del Área Exterior está en un estado defectuoso, con estructuras demolidas y pavimento agrietado prominente en varias (si no todas) secciones. Los edificios que una vez se mantuvieron prevalentes en la actualidad carecen de equilibrio. Los escombros de edificios demolidos se acumulan encima de casas y edificios. El área en sí contiene cero energía eléctrica, polos luminosos desequilibrados y vallas inestables. A pesar de su aislamiento, el área exterior abraza una gran cantidad de tierra, distribuida y cada uno dado un número para indicar su longitud y latitud.

Se dio cuenta de niñas con el virus gastrea con ropa desgata, también se dio cuenta de algunas que tiene miradas triste y les rugen la tripas.

Goku decidió hacer el lugar seguro para ellas pidiéndole a Shenlong que lo haga y le den muchas capsulas de comida. El saiyajin levanta las manos haciendo los mismo movimiento que hizo cell para construir la arena en la saga de cell.

Hace que los edificios este como nuevos y reconstruido el terreno, creo campos de comidas y un una barrera de energía invisible que se encarga de enviar ataques a los que trate de destruir el lugar y matar a las lolis.

Le creo libros como, series animadas, televisores, juguetes, ropas, patios de juegos y arroyos que tiene agua.

Las chicas sonríe al ver que una buena persona le dan esos regalos como comida que necesitaba todas. Kayo Senju está sorprendida al ver lo que hizo su Promotor son goku, se dio cuenta que es buena persona al hacer eso.

El saiyajin se había presentado a todas como jugado con ellas, ya que se siente feliz por la ayuda del saiyajin. también les dio un botón que invoca a goku y del otro lado telenstransporta a las chicas si quiere ver a su amigo goku.

 **Nota de autor: es como el botón de zeno-sama.**

Se despidió saliendo del lugar para conocer más esa ciudad.

* * *

 **Con rentaro**

Rentaro en un templo observa a su compañera Kisara Tendo que entrenaba con una espada.

(Ella hace lo mismo que la historia original)

Rentaro Satomi es un joven adolescente de pequeño marco y desordenado cabello azul oscuro, con ojos ligeramente inclinados y lirios azules. Su cabello azul oscuro cubre parcialmente toda su frente; Bajando por debajo de sus ojos con un conjunto de flequillos desordenadamente formados.

Rentaro posee patillas gruesas conectadas a su pelo que cuelgan alrededor de sus pómulos a ambos lados. Promover; Varios mechones de su pelo desaliñado, con huecos en varios lugares, se arquean alrededor de sus finas cejas y se ciernen sobre sus gruesas pestañas. Su nariz sirve como techo a labios delgados y una pequeña mandíbula. Tiene orejas pequeñas y pies de tamaño normal. A pesar de su profesión, Rentaro no muestra cicatrices en ninguna parte visible de su cuerpo.

Rentaro lleva un traje negro que cubre su cuerpo por completo. La chaqueta, que deja abierta con un solo botón que conecta los dos lados en el centro, muestra un color mucho más claro en el interior; Parecido al color azul claro.

En el lado derecho, hay una correa del mismo color azul claro anhelado linealmente del cuello de la chaqueta a la parte inferior. Además, el collar interior muestra finas líneas negras similares a las de la correa. Debajo de la chaqueta, hay una camisa blanca notable con un cuello de tortuga grande sostenido por una corbata negra alrededor de su cuello.

Alrededor de su muñeca, Rentaro guarda el gran puño azul, con una pequeña línea blanca que circunda alrededor de la mitad, doblada en consecuencia. La camisa debajo de la chaqueta se mantiene en los estándares sucios, pues uno de los lados está dentro de los pantalones mientras que el otro se deja hacia fuera en el abierto.

La parte inferior del cuerpo de Rentaro está protegida por un par de pantalones que se sostienen alrededor de su cintura por un cinturón azul con una pequeña línea blanca que abarca alrededor del centro; Sirviendo como una forma de adorno. La parte de atrás del pantalón negro muestra dos bolsillos, cada uno sirviendo como inventario para su billetera que contiene su licencia de Seguridad Civil. Viaja alrededor en los altos zapatos negros que tienen un color mucho más claro en el fondo.

Enju Aihara también está ahí junto a rentaro.

Enju Aihara es una hermosa niña de diez años con varias características prominentes, siendo el más notable su largo cabello carmesí. Lo guarda en dos colas de caballo hasta la rodilla, haciendo hincapié en su pequeño cuerpo y dejando la parte posterior de su cuello ligeramente desnuda. Enju tiene dos grandes, etiquetas negras atar su pelo con lo que parecen ser diseños del conejito impresos en ellos. Su frente está cubierta por flequillo partido en el centro, cada lado alcanzando sus ojos y cubriendo los lados de sus pómulos. Los ojos de Enju son bastante suaves, pero tienen una ligera ventaja para ellos. Tienen grandes iris rojos y pupilas negras muy pequeñas. Enju tiene una boca y una nariz algo pequeñas.

La ropa de Enju consiste en un pequeño sudadera con capucha de naranja con diseños cuadrados naranja y rojo en el interior. Los extremos inferiores delanteros se doblan hacia arriba y se mantienen presionados por botones. El suéter tiene una cremallera corta con una etiqueta de gran tamaño. Debajo del suéter, Enju lleva un vestido largo y blanco (parcialmente parecido a una camisola). Lleva una falda de muslo sostenida por un cinturón grande y grueso.

Enju usa botas altas de rodilla con suelas muy gruesas, pesadas y negras que utiliza para aplastar a sus enemigos. La parte superior de las botas son de color negro y con acentos rojos. Y el uso de cremalleras en lugar de correas. Además, las suelas del anime son ligeramente más pequeñas. Los dedos de los pies de las botas de Enju parecen ser de goma blanca.

Kisara Tendo es una hermosa chica con largas pestañas, piel clara y ojos violetas. Tiene una nariz ligeramente redonda y labios finos. Su atuendo consistía en un pequeño vestido, con una falda que cubría sus muslos. Su parte superior del cuerpo estaba vestida con una camisa con mangas que le protegían los brazos. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas de calcetines de muslo negro.

Como una niña en su adolescencia, Kisara ha crecido exponencialmente en altura. Tiene una delgada figura curvilínea y largas piernas.

Su cabello cubre la mayor parte de su frente, todavía visible por su ligero desorden, por los lados de las mejillas y la mandíbula. Tiene un cuello largo y delgado y mantiene sus ojos ovalados desde su juventud.

Su traje actual se asemeja a un traje de niña de la escuela e implica un vestido negro conectado, diseñado para parecerse a una flor al final; Pétalos ligeramente modelados y revelando sus muslos. Los bordes de la parte inferior manchan un color azul claro y, en el interior, un color mucho más claro.

Alrededor de su cuello, unido a su cuello, hay un pañuelo que cae directamente sobre sus hombros, manchando luz, dos bordes. Las mangas cubren sus brazos enteros, doblados al final; Así como un color claro dado. El centro del cuello de la camisa arroja una prenda suelta: atada varias veces al principio y dejada intacta al final, alcanzando por debajo de su pecho. Sus piernas están ocultas debajo de los calcetines negros del muslo. Ella camina en un par de zapatos altos.

Rentaro: Ella es increíblemente rápida con la espada como siempre… por no mencionar que yukikage es, una espada destinada para matar.

Enju: ¡Rentaro! ¿Cuánto vas a tenerme esperado?

Infla las mejillas enojada que la ignora.

Rentaro: Escucha. Solo porque son balas de goma, no quiere decir que no te harán daño.

Enju: ¡Soy consciente de eso!

Enju cambia sus ojos a rojo y se va velozmente esquivado las balas que dispara rentaro. Le dan una patada tirándole la pistola y mostrado por accidente sus bragas. Rentaro agarra la pistola.

Enju: ¿Cómo estuvo mi pelea?

Trata de no patear alto mientras llevas falda.

Enju pasa su mano por la falda e infla las mejillas de la vergüenza.

Sabes que te gusto. Por cierto como crees que aria goku-san para volar ya que nunca he visto algo así y es sorprendente.

La verdad no se y me parece extraño enju que pueda volar son goku.

Kisara se acerca junto a ellos viendo que habla del saiyajin.

Kisara: hola satomi-kun enju-san en que está pensado tan tranquilamente.

Satomi: hola kisara-san la verdad estábamos pensado en un hombre extraño llamado son goku. Él puede volar ya que se llevó a una chica niña Kayo Senju.

Kisara: es enserio eso, ya que captamos algo extraño mira esto.

Kisara saca una laptop mostrado un video que sorprende a ambos porque muestra como usa una armadura el saiyajin y elimina millones de gastrea. Teclea y les muestra otro video que era cuando goku reconstruyo el lugar donde estaba las lolis que fueron rechazadas.

Enju: wow goku-san es increíble además de fuerte, es amable para hacer algo así. Es una buena persona al ayudar a todas las chicas.

Satomi: increíble son goku tiene mucho misterios para hacer algo así, es una buena persona al ayudar.

Kisara: ese hombre son goku tiene misterios, me pregunto dónde saco todo eso. santomi-kun si lo ves no intentes nada tonto.

Satomi: de acuerdo si lo veo le preguntare.

* * *

 **En un parque**

Rentaro salió junto a enju después de estar con Seitenshi que le había propuesto algo y era ser su guardaespaldas.

Matón 1: ¡Eso duele, maldición!

Matón 2: ¿Le pisas el pie a alguien con una bicicleta y no tienes nada que decir?

Matón 3: Hombre, eso está totalmente roto.

Matón 1: Vas a tener que pagar la cuenta por esto.

Matón 2: ¡Sí!

Matón 3: no vales la pena como hacerte algo. Llamaremos a tus padres.

Antes de que rentaro se acercara para ayudar a la chica loli. Aparece goku agarrándole los brazos de los matos, no se podía mover los brazos. Se los tuerce haciendo que griten y sorprenda a rentaro y enju.

Goku: oiga ustedes está mal que intimide a esta pobre chica.

Maton: ¡Callate!

El mato le dan un golpe al saiyajin en el rostro. Se escucha la mano del matón romperse y asombrado a los que ve la escena.

Goku: mala respuesta yo los hubiera perdonado, pero mejor no.

Goku manda a volar a los matones con un puñetazo, para no usar toda su fuerza y matarlos.

Enju, rentaro, kayo senju y la chica se sorprende al ver como los envió a bolar contra árboles.

Goku: oye niña estas bien déjame ayudarte, y curar esas heridas.

Goku coloca una mano en la cabeza de la chica curado sus heridas que le hicieron. El saiyajin le sonríe mostrado su famosa sonrisa de son goku y acaricia su cabeza, la chica tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Goku se fijó que la chica tiene sueño bostezado, es un iniciador de diez años en un conjunto de pijamas rosas. Ella tiene pelo corto de platino rubio, ojos azul claro.

Chica: nunca antes he visto un superhéroe… um ¿dónde estoy?

Goku: ya allí lo tienes limpio.

Chica: Muchas… gracias…

La chica cierra los ojos.

Goku: oye no has dormido.

Rentaro, enju, kayo y goku se dieron cuenta que la chica saca una pastillas tragándoselas.

Todos: ¿cafeína?

Chica: Soy nocturna, así que esta es la única manera en la que puedo permanecer despierta durante el día.

Goku: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Rentaro: ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Dónde está tu guardia?

Kayo: ¿Qué estás haciendo en pijama?

Chica: no estoy segura.

Goku: ¿No estas segura? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Chica: Es… Tina. Tina Sprout.

Goku: soy son goku es un gusto.

Rentaro: soy Satomi Rentarou.

Enju: soy Enju Aihara.

Kayo: Soy Kayo Senju.

Goku: tina-chan tienes un lindo nombre.

La loli rubia se sonroja algo por lo que dijo el saiyajin.

Rentaro: ¿Quién es tu guardia?

Tina: No tengo uno.

Goku: ¿si quieres yo puedo ser tú guardia? Que me dices tina-chan.

Tina: gracias goku-san… ¿pero está seguro?

Goku: Claro no me importaría ser tu guardia y protegerte como ayudarte.

La loli se sorprendió por la amabilidad de goku al igual que Rentaro, enju y Kayo.

 **Kayo pensamiento: estoy impresionada goku-san es alguien tan amable de buen corazón.**

Rentaro: ¿Entonces de dónde vienes?

Tina: creo que, hoy, me desperté en mi apartamento, cepille mis dientes me di una ducha. Me cambie de ropa, y luego rápidamente…

Enju: ¡Oye no mientas! No te has cambiado y no has tomado una ducha.

Kayo: Es obvio que acabas de despertar.

Tina: wow… saben mejor que yo lo que soy.

Enju: espere goku-san no te importaría luchar con migo.

Rentaro: ¡espera enju por qué quieres luchar?

Enju: quiero ver que tan fuerte, es solo eso.

Rentaro suspira dejado que luche para ver si acepta.

Goku: está bien enju-san si quieres luchar con migo está bien.

Goku coloco una barrera de color azul, todos se sorprendieron por la barrera que creo el saiyajin.

Goku se coloca en la posición tortuga, enju se prepara cambiado sus ojos a rojo. Goku bajo su ki para no lastimar a la loli.

Enju se mueve velozmente atacándolo con sus piernas dándole patadas. Goku la detienen con un brazo bloqueándola para luego enviarla a volar con una patada, tirándola al suelo.

Enju se levanta se dan cuenta que goku no está, tratado de buscarlo con sus ojos. El saiyajin aparece frente de ella dándole un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire y haciendo que caiga de rondillas tosiendo.

Enju: tos… tos… como llegaste tan rápido, y no solo eso sino que eres fuerte.

Goku se dio cuenta que la loli, no es tan fuerte.

Enju se levanta atacado al saiyajin, le dan una patada alta golpeándolo en la cabeza. Enju se dio cuenta que el saiyajin tiene la cabeza dura y su cuerpo es muy resistente.

Goku choca puño con ella y se dio cuenta que no son tan fuertes sus brazos como sus piernas. La envía a chocar con árbol usado una energía de aire de ki invisible, se golpea escupiendo sangre.

Goku: vaya eres fuerte pero necesitas entrenamiento ya que yo no use todo mi poder.

Enju se sorprendió como rentaro y tina. Goku se acerca a ella y le cura la heridas de la batalla que no fuero muchas.

Goku: escucha enju tus ataques solo se centra en velocidad. Tienes que céntrate en incrementar tu resistencia, como fuerza para que no tengas problemas.

Enju: increíble tu fuerza es superior.

Goku crea una copia de el en su forma niño, que tiene algo de ki del saiyajin. Todos se sorprendieron excepto Kayo Senju.

Goku: escucha enju dejare que esta copia te entrene y aumente tus fuerza y velocidad.

Enju: ¿enserio crees que puedes hacerme fuerte?

Goku: si lo creo.

Rentaro: goku-san nos puedes mostrar algo de tu poder, como decir que eres.

Goku: está bien les mostrare mi poder y les contare algo de mí.

Goku solo le cuenta algo de su raza como llego a la tierra. Todos se sorprendieron de la historia del saiyajin más poderoso del universo 7.

Goku: ahora les mostrare mi poder… ¡Grahhhhhhhhhhhhh haaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El cabello de goku cambia a dorado haciendo todo el planeta temblar.

Este es el súper saiyajin mi poder ahora es más grande, yo puedo destruir ahora múltiples planeta.

Enju, rentaro, tina y Kayo se sorprendieron por lo que dijo el saiyajin y su poder.

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhhh grahhh… este es el súper saiyajin 2 con este poder puedo destruir la galaxia.

Haaaaaaaaaa grahhhhhhhh este es el súper saiyajin 3 puedo destruir sistema solar.

Haaaaaaaaaaa grahhhhhhhh este es el súper saiyajin 4 mi siguiente fase. Con esta puedo destruir la galaxia o galaxias.

Goku vuelve al estado base para usar su siguiente transformación

Haaaaaaaaaa rahhhhhhhhh – el cabello de goku cambia a rojo.

Este es el súper saiyajin dios con el puedo destruir el universo.

Goku vuelve al estado base y quito la barrera que coloco en el planeta.

Enju, rentaro, tina y Kayo se sorprendieron por tal energía de un dios, se dieron cuenta que no debe hacerlo enojar ya que puede destruir el planeta.

Goku: bueno vámonos a tu apartamento tina-chan para cambiarte las ropas. Por cierto toma mi número.

Tina toma el papel, almacenado el numero en el celular que saca de su bolsillo y se mueve de la silla. Goku se dio cuenta que ella está marcado y haciendo que levante la ceja.

Goku: ¿Por qué me estas llamado ahora mismo?

Tina: Tal vez me hayas dando un numero falso, goku-san.

Ring ring ring ring

Goku toma su celular de su bolsillo.

¿Hola?

Tina: vaya no te equivocabas, vamos a mi departamento.

Cuelga la pequeña loli y goku en sus celulares.

Goku: si cierto.

Goku agarra a tina y kayo desapareciendo volado, dejado a rentaro, enju y la copia de goku.

Rentaro: así que eso es goku es un dios.

Enju: ¡eso es increíble rentaro!

* * *

 **Día siguiente – apartamento de tina**

Goku estaba en un futon junto a Tina Sprout, Kayo Senju que había dormido junto a él.

Ping ping pign

Se escucha a los pagaros cantar en una mañana.

Kayo Senju: buenos días goku-san

Goku: buenos días kayo-chan por cierto donde esta tina-chan.

Tina sale debajo de la sabana de goku, que cubría su entrepierna del saiyajin. El saiyajin pelón punta se rasca la mejilla izquierda riéndose nerviosamente.

 **Pensamiento de goku: esta tina-chan si es una loquilla, si ravel-chan o las chicas viera esta escena pensaría mal.**

 **Vergil: oye goku que piensas hacer con esas dos chicas, las vas a cuidar en verdad.**

 **Pensamiento de goku: si las cuidare, ya que veo que necesita alguien que las cuide y además veo un fuerte potencial en ellas que debe ser llevado a sus límite superándolo.**

 **Vergil: está bien no te juzgare ya que, estoy interesado que tan fuerte se ara esas chicas.**

Shenlong: goku es así, es una buena persona que no le gusta ver sufrir a buenas personas. También es loquillo que le gusta pelear con oponentes fuertes y entrenar.

Great red: debo decir que estoy impresionado, con lo buena persona que eres goku. Eres admirable son goku.

Ddragus: goku estoy orgulloso eres tan amable, fuerte y confiable.

Edrases: Ddragus tiene razón, eres alguien admirable y fuerte. Tú has sido la felicidad para esas dos, como las otras chicas ¿Qué piensas de esas chicas?

 **Pensamiento de goku: que puedo decir, me decidí a protegerlas ya que me hace feliz la chicas y no me gusta verlas sufrir.**

Los seres que tenía goku sonrieron al ver lo buena persona que es, ya que le importa bienestar de esas chicas como las de dxd.

Tina Sprout: buenos días. Nos divertimos mucho anoche, goku-san Onii-san (hermano mayor). Me dio un poco de miedo, pero me hizo feliz que me enseñaras tantas cosas nuevas.

Goku: tina… pero que dices.

Kayo Senju tenía cara de sorpresa pensado, que hicieron goku y tina ya que cayo dormida, después de entrenar.

Kayo Senju: Uh momento goku-san que hicieron anoche.

Goku: ¡Espera tranquila kayo-chan! Solo hablaba con la versión nocturna tina.

Kayo Senju: ¡¿Qué es eso de "versión nocturna", acaso hicieron cosas pervertidas?!

Kayo Senju: ¡tina se me adelanto!

Tina: ¿Qué Pasa?

Tina se levanta y no tenía puesto sus bragas ni pantalón.

Goku: escucha tranquilízate kayo, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no estés enojada?

Goku le coloca las bragas, y el pantalón como arregla sus ropas.

Kayo Senju: quiero que me des un beso goku, y aceptes que te casaras con migo cuando sea mayor.

Goku se rasca la cabeza "por detrás con una mano", se agacha y acerca lentamente besándola… la besa en un beso lento y amoroso, de kayo "la chica se sonroja" sujetándose a el saiyajin.

Goku se separó y "se dio cuenta que ella esta sonrojada", ella se acerca volviendo a besar al saiyajin. Goku la besa en un beso francés, se separa en un hilo de saliva al juntarse sus lenguas "la loli al ser pequeña" y tener un pequeña lengua… los ojos de ella esta amoroso gustándole.

Tina (Puchero): no es justo goku onii-san "yo también quiero un beso", y también me quiero casar con Tigo cundo tenga 18.

Goku suspira y se acerca a el rostro de tina, "la besa apasionadamente en los labios" el saiyajin se separa en un hilo de saliva. Tina estaba sonrojada y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tina hizo algunas pizzas, "goku la ayudo a hacer comida" como pollo y arroz.

Los tres come feliz y toma una Coca-Cola.

Tina: Vamos goku-onii-san pruébalo. Pruébala.

Goku: ¡Esta delicioso!

Kayo: Es cierto.

Tina: ya veo, eso me alegra. Entonces, ahora preparare una pizza de anchoas.

Goku: ¿Algún otro platillo?

Tina: ¿Otro? Entonces puedo hacer pizza a la carbonara o pizza marinara…

Kayo Senju: todas son pizza.

Tina: solo puedo hacer pizza.

Goku: eso no importa, "nosotros te podemos enseñar" a hacer diferentes platillos. Ya que es muy deliciosa tu pizza.

Tina se sonrojo feliz y sonrió, sintiéndose feliz con el saiyajin.

Tina: Gracias onii-san.

* * *

 **Unas horas después**

Goku y las dos lolis "estaba felices de estar con él saiyajin", yendo por área de tokyo. Las dos lolis piensa que es unas citas felices, al ir por todo Tokio.

Goku y las chicas, entraron a una tienda de ropa de chicas preadolescentes.

Goku les compras zapatos, pantalones, camisas, traje de baño, bragas, etc cosas que necesitara.

Fuero también a una tienda de juegos, donde goku le consiguió un peluche a cada una. Las ropas y cosas la guardo en la dimensión de bolsillo.

El peluche de kayo es un delfin y el de tina es un búho. Mientras camina por el centro comercial, goku y ambas lolis escucha una canción de dos chicas cerca.

Goku: T-Tu…

Goku lee el cartel que dice somos una niña maldita del distrito exterior.

Se fijó que El traje principal de la chica es una capa de color rosa sucia y harapienta que tiene dos botones marrones que le permiten cerrar completamente alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Debajo, lleva un vestido púrpura manchado que llega justo debajo de sus rodillas que termina en terminaciones irregulares.

La muchacha ciega tiene el pelo largo, plateado que se extiende debajo de su cintura y alcanza demasiado casi la parte inferior de sus piernas. Su frente está cubierta de flequillo de pelo irregular y como Enju Aihara tiene una nariz pequeña y boca pequeña. La chica ciega lleva una venda de ojos ceñudos y gris que cubre sus ojos.

Ella, en general, tiene un tono de piel clara, pero como su ropa están cubiertos de manchas de suciedad debido a su vida en la pobreza.

Su hermana que es una chica con una camiseta sucia rosa que esta cosida, tiene una gorra Marrón sucia. Un pequeño short de color azul oscuro sucio, usa sandalias.

Sus ojos son color rosa, su tono de piel es clara, pero como su ropa están cubiertos de manchas de suciedad debido a su vida en la pobreza. Su cabello es negro largo llegado a su espalda.

Goku: ¿Qué te pasó en los ojos?

Su hermana no quería que se quitara las vendas, al quitárselas sorprende a goku, tina y kayo.

Blind girl (Chica ciega): Me Vertieron Plomo. Mi madre, que nos abandonó, odiaba mis ojos rojos.

Goku tenía una cara rabia al escucha eso, se relaja y saca dos semillas del ermitaño de su cinturón.

Goku: tome chica coma esta semillas las ayudara.

Hermana de Blind girl: ¿cómo sé que eso no es veneno?

Goku: tranquilas chicas, yo no soy una mala persona y les aseguro que les ayudara.

Goku muestra su famosa sonrisa que las calmo, la chica se dio cuenta que no era malo. Agarro uno se lo comen.

Su cuerpo aumenta la musculatura, para luego estar como antes y sus energías aumentaron. La chica está sorprendida sintiendo su aumentada y se pregunta que esa semilla.

Goku le dio la semilla a la loli ciega, metiéndosela en la boca. La loli se lo come, regenerado los ojos de la loli que son de color rosa "está sorprendida al ver que sus ojos se regeneraron" ella ve a su hermana, las dos chicas malditas y goku.

Goku hace un movimientos de manos creándoles ropas, como nueva ropa interior. Las ropas que les creo fue el que usaba para lucha con un enemigo "siendo un gi naranja con el kanji de goku", unas botas y un cinturón.

La ropa que usa goku es la de vergil.

Goku: por cierto no, nos hemos presentado soy son goku y ustedes.

Blind girl (Chica ciega): es un gusto soy alisa.

Hermana de Blind girl: gracias por curar a mi hermana goku-sama, soy yuno.

Tina y kayo se sorprendieron pensado, "que su asociado goku es increíble al tener semillas que puede curar" se pregunta de dónde la saco.

Goku: no es problema chicas, además no me podía permitir que tu hermana este ciega. ¿Les propongo algo quiere que las cuide? Siendo el que les compre ropas y cosas.

Yuno: está seguro de querer cuidarnos, ya que usted tiene a dos chicas malditas.

Alisa: gracias goku-san eres tan amable al querer cuidarnos, "espero que nos aceptes a mi hermana y yo".

Goku: para mí no es un problema chicas, "vamos a comer algo todos ya que seguro tiene hambre" también comprare algo para ustedes dos alisa-chan yuno-san.

Las chicas se sonrojaron sonriendo al igual que tina y kayo. Goku fue con las chicas a un restaurant familiar, al llegar goku pidió algo de comida para el "como ya había comido en la mañana una gran cantidad de alimento agarro poco".

Tina, kayo había pedido una comida familiar, " alisa y yuno eligieron algunas comidas del menú al no haber comido" las chicas se sentía muy bien de comer rica comida, que no pudieron probar en días.

Después fuero a tiendas de ropas y cosas etc "donde el saiyajin gasto dinero comprado cosas para las chicas que estaba felices" las ropas que compro también fueron enviadas a la dimensión de bolsillo.

Después de haber comido el saiyajin pelo de puntas junto a las chicas, se fuero en un hoyo dimensional que creo goku. pero antes recogieron las cosas del departamento tina y kayo para no dejar nada.

* * *

 **Casa de goku dxd**

Un portal se abre saliendo las 4 lolis junto a goku.

El saiyajin se dio cuenta que es el mismo día en la dimensión de dxd, "pensado que cuando fue a el universo 213 black bullet de las lolis".

 **Goku pensamiento: Qué raro yo pensé que llegaría el viernes siguiente a esta dimensión llamada dxd. Bueno es extraño eso, ya que es el mismo día en el que me fui al universo de kayo-chan y tina.**

Goku les muestra la mansión a las lolis, las chicas se sorprendieron de la enorme casa del saiyajin pelos de punta.

Después de mostrarle las habitaciones como cocina etc. Las chicas de la mansión sorprendieron a goku, "el saiyajin no esperaba ser sorprendido".

Ravel (Preocupada): goku-kun donde estabas, "yo estaba muy preocupada" al ver que no regresaste.

Yubelluna (Reina): goku-san debiste dejar que te acompañáramos, después de salir de la escuela.

Mihae (Alfil): no se hizo daño goku-sama, aunque sé que tienes un poder superior al nuestro.

Karlamine (Caballero): hubiera dejado que lo acompañáramos goku-sama ya que es nuestro deber protegerlo.

Chiris (Caballero): goku-san eres un hombre extraño y despreocupado.

Shui (Torre): es injusto que dejaras una copia, "ya que yo estaba interesada en que nos entrenaras" yo quiero ser fuerte como usted goku-kun.

Izabella (Torre): goku-sama espero que nos entrene para ser tan fuerte, "como usted para ser tan fuerte".

Mira (Peón): si cierto goku-san debes entrenarnos más para ser tan fuertes como tú.

Kira (Peón): yo quería ir con Tigo, para divertirme junto a mi hermana. Goku onii-san nos justo que no nos llevaras.

Meru (Peón): goku onii-san mi hermana tiene razón yo quería jugar también y entrenar con Tigo.

Bürent (Peón): goku-sama no debería salir solo, sin su nobleza.

Shuriya (Peón): yo esperaba poder darte un baile especial (baile sensual XD) para quitarte el estrés goku-kun.

Marion /Villent (Peón): yo te tenía preparado un dulce, "Para que se lo comiera" y diga que le parecía goku-kun.

Ni (Peón): goku-kun no es justo que salieras y no llegaras a la casa Nya.

Li (peón): nee-san tiene razón goku-kun, yo por ejemplo quería jugar un video juego con usted Nya.

Oph (inexpresiva) : goku-san no es justo yo quería ir con Tigo, Ya que quiero saber más de ti y las emociones y cosas.

Lilith(inexpresiva): goku-sama mi deber es protegerlo, ya que estoy curiosa de cosas del mundo que me mostraría.

Serafall (puchero): go-tan eres muy malo, ya que yo tenía un regalo especial para ti. Te lo tenía preparado la noche que saliste.

Le Fay Pendragon (sonriendo): goku-sama porque, no nos dijo que iba a ser un entrenador de baloncesto de un grupo de chicas… y no solo eso sino que fue un portal a otra dimensión.

Mariana Phenex: espero que me recompense a mi goku-kun, ji jiji ya que quería cariño.

Viser: espero que me muestres como usar esa energía extraña que usar. La que llamas ki.

Koneko: goku onii-san no es justo que saliera ya que yo quería hablar con usted.

Venelana Gremory: yo esperaba que "hiciéramos" cosas especiales y pervertidas (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) cuando regresaras.

Grayfia Lucifuge: goku-sama no es bueno, que vaya por ahí solo "Ya que usted no conoce la ciudad".

Raynare: goku-kun si quiere yo le podría mostrar todo el lugar mañana.

Mitelt: goku-san no te gustaría ir a la playa, para relajarte un rato.

Kalawarner: si donde estabas goku-kun, ya que te esperábamos.

Chizuru Minamoto: goku-kun no es justo que no estuvieras, ya que yo quería una noche especial con Tigo.

Tamamo minamoto: chizuru-chan tiene razón, no debiste salir solo "ya que yo quería dormir con Tigo juntos".

Lala: ¿oye goku-san quienes son esas chicas?

Momo: seguro estuviste entrenado verdad goku-kun, consiguiendo a pequeñas… oh eres tan amable.

Nana: acaso estuviste haciendo cosas pervertidas con esas niñas pequeñas… oh que estuviste haciendo.

Sephie Michaela Deviluke: ya, ya, nana, momo… tranquilícese ya que goku-kun seguro estaba entrenado.

Stella Vermillion: no permitiré que te vayas, ya que tú me entrenaras como prometiste.

Nene Saikyo: goku-san entonces estuviste en otro universo.

Shizuku Kurogane: Goku-kun acaso salvaste a esas chicas, que está detrás de ti.

Tohka todo: eres tan amable goku-kun al traer esas chicas.

Goku: bueno digamos que nos esperaba, que se enoje… le explicare a ustedes quienes son las chicas que me acompaña.

Ella es Tina Sprout, Kayo Senju, alisa y yuno. Son chicas especiales que tiene un virus y vivía en una dimensión de insectos.

Me decidí a cuidarlas, ya que algo me lo decía.

Tina Sprout: ¿goku onii-san quienes son esa chicas?

Kayo Senju: ¿goku-san acaso son tus conocidas?

Alisa son: son acaso tus novias goku-san, wow impresionante.

Yuno son: es impresionante tu casa goku-san, y en verdad quienes son esas chicas.

Goku: antes de presentarlas, déjeme darles un regalo chicas.

Goku le dan su báculo y copia para las lolis y la nube voladora que sorprendió a todas, ya que copio en 4 las cosas. Goku presenta a las chicas y a las chicas de la mansión.

Goku lleva a las lolis a una habitación, donde saco las cosas de la dimensión de bolsillo y se las instalo.

Las lolis esta impresionadas por lo grande que es la habitación, algunos juguetes etc.

Goku fue a su habitación durmiendo un rato para recuperar fuerzas.

* * *

 **Dos días después**

Goku pasó dos días entrenado a las chicas como lolis, Seekvaira Agares había venido en esos días entrenado. Sona también había venido para hablar con goku "como tener su cita" ella trajo a su nobleza para ser entrenados por el saiyajin.

No solo entreno a las chicas sino que tuvo citas con ellas para que no esté enojadas… también aprovecho para entrenar a las lolis de club basquetbol femenino, inscribió a las lolis que trajo con él en la escuela donde estudia Tomoka Minato y sus amigas.

Algo que incluyo al entrenamiento es que las bestias, kamen rider de goku… los persiguen y ataque para aumentar su fuerza como resistencias, las únicas que no dejo entrenar todavía así fuero a las lolis básquet bolista, lala, momo, nana y su madre… como las lolis que trajo de otro universo.

Goku: creo que es hora de unir algunas de las armas.

Goku que está en el patio de la mansión del bosque… goku saca Rebellion, Yamato, Force Edge, Alastor, Agni y Rudram, Osiris, Cerberus, Nevan, Eryx, Pandora, Ebony & Ivory… Ifrit, Aquila, arbiter, Beowulf, Kalina Ann, Gilgamesh, Needlegun, Revenant, Lanzamisiles, Submachine Guns, Espiral, Artemis, Kablooey, lucifer y Coyote-A.

También saco sus blazer: la armadura dorada, espada Frostmourne, Espada del Dragón, Matou Kokuryuumaru, Matou Kokuryuumaru y la espada de madera.

Goku invoca a sus dos balance breaker y fusiona las armas a los balance breaker… haciendo que tenga las habilidades de las armas dentro.

Las armadura dos balance breaker se fusionaron en una… siendo ahora de color dorado, negro y azul "se volvió una armadura con las habilidades de las dos balance breaker"

Los seres dentro de goku como las chicas se sorprendieron de la, enorme energía al usar esa armadura dragón supremo mata dragones, dioses y otros seres.

Goku deja de usar la armadura, para luego acostumbrarse.

 **Voz de niña: ¡por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Ayúdame, Ayúdame, Ayúdame, Ayúdame.**

Goku: ¡Donde estas! ¡Donde estas! Dime donde estas.

 **Voz de niña: Por favor, ayúdame no me queda mucho tiempo antes que muera.**

Goku se paró en seco concentrado energía y desapareciendo usado la habilidad de viajar por dimensiones… goku desaparece para ayudar a la voz que le pide ayuda.

* * *

 **Universo de fear**

Harlan Wade creó el "proyect Origin", los objetivos de fueron genéticamente generar una muy poderosa psíquica, posiblemente con fines militares. Se decidió desde el principio en el proyecto que si el 'prototipo' diseñado genéticamente se gestaba en el útero de una madre psíquica, los resultados serían más favorables.

Su hija demostró desde temprana edad tener unos poderes psíquicos sorprendentes y siempre estuvo bajo investigación en los laboratorios

Alma wade su hija estaba encerada "para que no escapara usado sus poderes psíquicos" le inyectaron algo que la debilitaba.

Una pequeña de niña de 8 años está en el suelo desmayada y algo de sangre tiene… usa un vestido rojo.

Goku aparece dándose cuenta de la chica mal herida por los experimento. El saiyajin la recoge en sus brazos, saca una semilla del ermitaño partiéndola por la mitad… una parte se la mete en la boca la besa (Como hizo Trunks de futuro con mai) la chica tose recuperado el conocimiento y algo de energías.

La baja al suelo a la chica que lo ve curiosa.

Goku: ¿tú eres la que me llamo pidiendo ayuda?

Alma wade: si fui, es un gusto soy Alma wade.

Goku: toma esta semilla te ayudara a recuperar tus fuerzas perdis alma-chan.

Alma wade: gracias por venir, si no hubieras llegado me iba a violar.

Alma se come la semilla recuperado sus fuerzas, el cuerpo de ella recupero sus energías… la chica está sorprendida, de cómo recupero su fuerzas "Ya que las había perdido cuando le inyectaron una droga".

Goku: no te preocupes yo te protegeré y vivirás con migo.

Alma se alegra abrazado a el saiyajin, que le acaricia su cabeza y dándole cariño. Una cámara de seguridad de la habitación capto a un extraño hombre pelos de puntas, junto a la chica del experimento.

Un científico llamo a muchos guardias de seguridad, que aparece en la puerta que abre.

Soldados: ¡Alto no te acerques al experimento!

Goku: de que esta hablado ustedes… ella no es un peligro solo es una pobre chica que fue usada por bastardos.

Soldados jefe: ¡Abra fuego, sobre el!

Los soldados dispara a el saiyajin muchas balas… goku detiene las balas con sus manos, las tira al suelo asustado a los guardias como su jefe.

Crea una hoz de ki con la que mata a los soldados cortándolos como carne animal, deja 5 soldados vivos que corre asustados. Goku desaparece la hoz de ki y ve a la pequeña que estuvo sorprendida.

Goku: ahora si nos podemos ir alma-chan y no te preocupes yo te ayudare a controlar tus poderes telepáticos entrenado.

Alma: estoy feliz de que vinieras por mí, ¿por cierto cómo te llamas?

Goku: oh lo siento, hola soy son goku.

Goku muestra su famosa sonrisa que sonrojo a la pequeña e hizo feliz.

Goku: bueno sujétate a mí, para salir de este lugar.

Alma salta abrazado a el saiyajin que la atrapo en sus fuertes brazos acariciándole la cabeza. Crea un portal y desaparece de ese laboratorio, el portal se cierra después de entrar.

* * *

 **Universo dxd**

Goku y alma llega a el bosque cerca de la mansión del saiyajin pelos de punta.

Goku: bueno esta es tu nueva casa alma-chan donde vivirás.

Alma: wow es enorme tu casa.

Goku: bueno si es grande y que me dices te gusta.

Alma: si me gusta mucho.

Goku creo una copia que llevo a alma por la mansión para que la conociera… el saiyajin se queda fuera ya que aria algo

Goku: si recuerdo lo que me dijo ophis-chan de la brecha dimensional fue esto.

* * *

 **Flackback (recuerdo)**

Goku estaba junto a sus chicas antes de que fuera a buscar a las lolis. El saiyajin tiene a las dos lolis dragón sobre sus piernas, ya que les gusta "estar ahí a esas chicas" las lolis era ophis y Lilith.

Algunas chicas estaba celosas que las dragonas se sentara en el regazo del saiyajin.

Goku: ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Ophis-chan Lilith-san.

Ophis: que sería eso goku-kun. ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

Lilith: si goku-sama que quieres saber.

Goku: que es esa extraño lugar donde luche con el dragón… great red.

Ophis: oh te refieres de la Brecha dimensional mi hogar.

Lilith: a ese lugar donde fui creada por ti.

Ophis: veras goku-kun. La Brecha Dimensional es el lugar existe entre los tres mundos (Tierra, Cielo y el Inframundo) y se considera un mundo vacío.

Es mi lugar de nacimiento, La brecha dimensional era originalmente mi hogar y estaba siendo ocupada actualmente por Gran Rojo. Que se apropió de mi hogar.

Lilith: ya no está ese dragón, desde que lo derrotaste esta vacío.

Goku: ya veo ophis-chan y Lilith-san ¿pero no puede entrenar humanos un otros seres ahí?

Ophis: bueno veras goku-kun si un humano, Ángel, Ángel caído y demonio "trata de entrar si un campo de fuerza, digamos que sus cuerpos explotaría en pedazos".

Las chicas que escucharon se asustaron de no querer entrenar ahí, ya que no quiere morir.

Goku: ya veo gracias por resolverme esa duda.

Lilith: ¿goku-sama porque estas tan interesado en la Brecha Dimensional?

Ophis: si por qué quieres saber?

Goku: digamos que cuando aumentes un poco más tu poder tú y lilith are que entrene ahí para aumentar sus poderes.

Ophis y lilith entendieron lo que dijo el saiyajin criado en la tierra del universo 7.

* * *

 **Fin del Flackback**

Goku que estaba de brazos cruzados se le ocurre una idea y es entrenar en la Brecha Dimensional.

El saiyajin concentra algo de energía desapareciendo

Goku aparece en la Brecha y se dio cuenta que es un buen lugar para entrenar usado su ki divino al máximo, sin interrupciones que salga dañadas.

Goku: veamos liberare energía… ¡haaaaaaaa grahhhhhhhhhh grahhh ahh!

Goku usa el ki del dios siendo cuervito en el aura.

Grahhhhhhhhhhhhh grahhhhhhhhh haaaaaaa.

Goku cambio del dios rojo al azul liberado una poderosa aura al intercalar las transformaciones y dando patadas, como golpes y ataques de energía.

Goku: ahora es hora de probar el súper saiyajin rose haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaa.

Goku es rodeado por el aura del saiyajin rose y la expande en el lugar dando un fuerte grito que abrió un hoyo dimensional.

El saiyajin dejo de usar la "transformación" esta sudado ya que blue le gasto energía. Ve sorprendido el hoyo dimensional donde es un universo alterno del suyo, decidiendo entrar vuela rápido entrado en el hoyo.

* * *

 ** _Dragón work universo gt_**

Goku llego a un bosque volado. El universo donde llego es el de dragón ball gt, llego dos semanas después de que el goku de ese universo se fuera con shenlong. Milk murió de una enfermedad extraña después de que goku se fue, pasados dos días le dio la enfermedad mortal debilitándola.

Ahí no existe los dioses de la destrucción. Goku se dio cuenta que en ese universo no existe los dioses de la destrucción.

Goku va volado a corporación capsula llevándose una sorpresa al ver a vegeta, pan, bra, gohan, goten, bulman, 18, krillin, uub, maestro roshi, chaoz, trunks, dende, Marron, mr popo, mr santa y videl.

¡Hola a todos chicos!

Todos: goku/papa/abuelito/señor goku/kakaroto.

Bulman: goku regresaste después de que te fuiste con shenlong.

Pan salta abrazado a su abuelo feliz, junto a gohan y goten. Que volvieron a ver a su padre.

Krillin: ¿goku donde estuviste?

Gohan: qué bueno que regresaras padre te extrañamos, después que te fuiste.

Goten: si fue muy triste que te fueras, después de derrotar a Omega Shenron.

Trunks: fue una batalla dura con los dragones malignos, ya que las esferas del dragón había sido llenadas de energía negativa… por tantos deseos que se pidieron.

Uub: qué bueno que regreso maestro goku.

18: goku gracias por ayudar a revivir a krillin.

Maestro roshi: goku que bueno que regresaste.

Chaoz: goku pensé que no volverías.

Dende: señor goku yo pensé que nunca regresaría.

mr. popo: goku no pensé que regresarías, ya que shenlong se fue con Tigo.

mr. santa: goku que bueno que has regresado.

Videl: goku-san pensamos todos que no regresarías.

Vegeta: por fin regresaste kakaroto, esperaba que regresaras para que lucháramos.

Marron: gracias por revivir a mi padre, y salvar a la tierra (Marron se acerca besándolo en la mejilla, dándole celos a pan y bra)

 **Marron pensamiento: es muy lindo, como fuerte son goku el abuelo de pan-san.**

Pan: abuelito te extrañe **(salta abrazándolo)** ya que fue muy triste cuando te fuiste.

 **Pan pensamiento: estoy feliz que mi abuelito goku regresara, ya que me partió el corazón cuando se fue… ya que me gustaba cuando era pequeño, se ve muy lindo de adulto.**

Bra: Vaya no puedo creer que regresaste goku-kun, te ves muy lindo. La pequeña pan-san te extrañaba pensado en ti.

 **Bra pensamiento: el abuelo de pan es muy lindo, como sexy… no solo eso sino que tiene unos fuertes músculos ya que es musculoso. Serás mío.**

Marron es una chica de cabello rubio, con piel algo bronceada como su padre, sus ojos grandes y con un iris azul claro; es una hermosa adolescente de 19 años. Lleva un vestido color Pardo-Cremoso y lleva zapatos de tacón de color carmesí, con medias amarillas, su cabello está recogido por dos coletas.

Utiliza dos coletas que cuelgan por sus hombros hacia su pecho, usa un sombrero y vestido rosa, y una camisa blanca debajo de éste, unos calcetines blancos, y en cuanto al calzado, lleva unos zapatos amarillos con línea blanca.

Pan tiene el pelo corto llegándole al cuello, es de color negro. Sus ojos negros de su padre, Gohan. Tiene un peinado similar a su abuela, Chi-Chi, ya que es de hombros y tiene pelo negro al igual que sus abuelos paternos, sus padres, su tío y su abuelo materno.

Lleva una camisa de vientre rojo, lleva un pañuelo de color naranja en la cabeza, cadenas en el lado derecho de sus capris grises y guantes sin dedos, como su madre lleva en Dragon Ball Z y lleva botas de color gris oscuro parecidas a las que lleva Trunks. Ella lleva una bolsa de escuela azul también.

Bra es idéntica a su madre Bulma, Bra no posee rasgos parecidos a su padre, Vegeta, ella tiene un cabello liso y azul, ojos con iris celestes y piel clara.

Usa un conjunto rojo rubí que consiste en un top que deja ver su abdomen superior descubierto, falda, guantes hasta el codo y botas de tacón hasta el muslo. El cabello lo luce suelto con una diadema también roja. Usa una especie de collar y aretes dorados. Así mismo usa un cinturón negro con hebilla dorada en la falda.

Goku se preguntaba que paso en ese universo alterno. Goku les conto que no el saiyajin de este universo 7 alternativo, todos esta sorprendidos contándole lo que paso en ese universo.

Goku: así que en este universo no hay dioses de la destrucción, como bill-sama. Estoy sorprendido de las diferentes cosas que pasaron aquí.

Oye vegeta no quieres luchar con migo.

Vegeta gt: veamos qué tan fuertes, eres kakaroto… Te demostrare que soy el saiyajin más poderoso.

Pan gt: abuelito goku ten cuidado.

Bra gt: traquila pan estará bien tu abuelo y mi papa.

Ambos empiezan a flotar en el cielo. Vegeta se transforma en súper saiyajin, se fijó que goku no se transformó estado en estado base y sonriendo.

Vegeta se lanza sobre el golpeándolo dándole múltiples golpes en el rostro y estómago. Lo tira contra el suelo, dejado un hoyo donde se encontraba el saiyajin pelos de punta "vegeta aprovecha disparado varias esferas de ki".

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa grahhhh…

Se escucha un fuerte grito saliendo goku, con unos rasguños y algo de sangre. Goku se mueve velozmente dándole múltiples golpes a vegeta en el estómago, para luego darle una fuerte patada y creado pequeña bola de ki que golpeo a vegeta.

Vegeta bloqueo alguno de los ataques, otros golpes si le dieron. El príncipe saiyajin desaparece y aparece detrás de goku disparándole con un ataque de "energía enorme".

Goku: ¡ Relámpago del Dragón!

Goku contrataca usado una técnica eléctrica, dañado a vegeta.

Vegeta: te devolveré esto kakaroto ¡ Ataque Big Bang!

Vegeta descarga una bola de tamaño mediano de Ki en su mano. Cuando impacta, esta técnica causa una explosión violenta.

Goku usa el Toki-Tobashi recibiendo el ataque, que solo la mitad del ataque lo daño un poco. Ya que goku dividió por la mitad de su poder del ataque.

Goku y vegeta gt se golpea contratacado y defendiéndose como atacándose con ataques de ki. Se crea ondas de choque por los poderosos ataques de los saiyajin sangre pura.

Goku: hora de transformarme y usar algo más de mi poder… ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaa grahhhhhhhh hraghhh!

Goku se convierte en súper saiyajin fase 1 "los que puede sentir el ki se sorprendieron, por el aumento de poder en súper saiyajin de goku". Esta sorprendidos por el aumento superior al goku gt.

 ** _Vegeta pensamiento: ¿qué tipo de entrenamiento aria este kakaroto? No me puedo dejar derrotar. Ya que soy vegeta el príncipe de los saiyajin, usare todo._**

Vegeta: te demostrare mi poder kakaroto. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa grahhhhhhhh.

Vegeta libera todo su poder, transformándose en súper saiyajin 4 full power. Goku se sorprende del enorme poder, se dio cuenta que ese vegeta entreno mucho.

Goku decidió usar más poder usado el súper saiyajin 3 full power aumentado brutalmente su poder superado al de Golden freezer. El cielo se oscureció, por la liberación de energía.

Ambos se ataca golpeándose fuertemente, goku súper daña más a vegeta gt con patadas, golpes y ataques de ki. Vegeta está a defensiva enojado al ver que el goku de otro universo lo supera por mucho.

Ciega a goku usado un taiyoken… los golpea fuertemente en el estómago y rostro del saiyajin haciendo que escupa sangre y saliva.

Vegeta sigue atacado, goku bloquea usado sus brazos en forma de cruz deteniendo los golpes de vegeta. El saiyajin pelo de punta le dan múltiples rodillazo, patadas, golpes, codazos y ataques de ki enviado a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Vegeta aparece detrás de goku, sujetándole del cuello. Le dan patadas a goku en la espalda, haciendo que escupa sangre y saliva.

Goku muerde a vegeta, en una mano provocado que lo suelte del agarre del príncipe saiyajin. Le dan múltiples codazos en estómago y una patada fuerte enviándolo lejos.

Vegeta está herido con sangre de algunas partes de sus cuerpo, y heridas. Se levanta dispara múltiples bolas de ki y ataques de ki.

Goku destruye, desvía con sus manos y usa su teletransportacion evadiendo los ataque de vegeta fácilmente. Vegeta se enoja liberado una gran cantidad de ki que lo rodea en un aura dorada, concentra todo la energía en sus manos.

Vegeta: ¡Toma esto kakaroto! ¡ Galick Ho!

En primer lugar, el usuario junta dos dedos y junta sus manos al nivel de pecho en frente a la dirección del oponente, de modo que la palma de una mano aparezca en el reverso de la otra. Luego, una vez cargado el Ki suficiente, el usuario impulsa ambas manos hacia adelante para disparar una poderosa explosión de energía.

Goku: tengo que detener ese ataque y para eso. ¡ Balance breaker!

La nueva armadura dragón fusión es de color negro, azul y dorado. Con gemas de color rojo, dorado y azul oscuro "los guantes de sus brazos tiene 4 gemas de cada color, y 4 en las rondillas" la cola que tiene goku en su forma armadura dragón es de color negro, azul y dorado. Todos esta sorprendidos por esa extraña armadura que usa goku.

Goku detiene el ataque con las manos desnudas, el ataque es muy poderoso y le cuesta aguantarlo.

 **Voz robótica: ¡Divide! ¡Divide! ¡Divide! ¡Divide! ¡Divide! ¡Divide! ¡Divide! ¡Divide! ¡Divide! ¡Divide! ¡Divide! ¡Divide!**

Las alas de energía divide el poder del ataque absorbiéndolo dentro, para liberarlo. Desvía el ataque hacia él sol, libera toda la energía de las alas en rayos de energías que fuero lazados al sol también.

Vegeta cae sin energías en el suelo, después de gastar tanta energía, perdiendo la transformación fase 4. Goku deja de usar la armadura y la transformación de fase 3, volviendo al estado base.

Baja volado recogiendo a vegeta y llevándolo, donde dende. El namekiano cura a goku y vegeta de sus heridas de batalla "vegeta que estaba más herido recibió un poderoso zenkai aumentado sus poderes".

Estoy sorprendido del enorme poder que tienes vegeta, si sigues entrenado podrás alcanzar al vegeta de mi dimensión.

Vegeta sonrío curioso de saber que tan fuerte, es ese otro vegeta. También esta curioso de que era esa extraña armadura, que uso en la lucha contra el saiyajin.

Kakaroto ¿que era esa extraña armadura que usaste? Ya que dividiste el poder de mi ataque. Y por qué tu energía se siente que esta entre buena y mala.

Goku: Esa armadura la conseguí en una dimensión donde termine, y bueno mi poder ahora está entre energía negativa y buena.

Por qué no comemos algo, ya que me muero de abre.

Todos sonrieron y se rieron al recordar como es goku. ya que extrañaba a el goku de su universo, era el que alegraba el día y a todos.

Goku súper está en una mesa comiendo, el saiyajin pelo de punta esta disfrutado de la deliciosa comida. El saiyajin termina de comer y sonríe.

Debo decir que no use todo mi poder en la batalla vegeta, se los demostrare.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaa grahhhhhhhhh haaaaaa… este es el súper saiyajin 4 rojo y este el dorado… ahora les mostrare una transformación poderosa ¡haaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaa!

Este es el súper saiyajin dios.

Todos esta sorprendidos, abriendo la boca de sorpresa al darse cuenta que es un dios… y no solo un dios sino que no puede sentir su ki.

Goku vuelve al estado base, ya que no quería mostrar sus otras tres transformaciones.

Buen debo decir que debe seguir entrenado chicos para aumentar sus poderes, sobre todo tu gohan, goten y tu trunks.

Creo que debo regresar, volveré para entrenar con ustedes y aumentar sus poderes.

Pan: ¡No espera no te vayas abuelito! Me sentí muy triste cuando se fue el abuelito de aquí. Si no puedes quedarte, déjame ir con Tigo abuelito.

Bra: si no te vayas, goku-kun además tú me interesas… si no puedes quedarte deja que vaya con Tigo.

Marron: deja que vaya con Tigo goku-san ya que quiero ir con Tigo y saber cómo es el mundo de dónde vienes.

Vegeta, bulma, gohan, videl, 18 y krillin se sorprendieron por lo dicho, por las tres chicas.

Goku: no puedo llevarme a ustedes, ya que tengo que tener el permiso de sus padres.

Gohan: No es problema padre si quieres puedes llevarte a pan ya que ella te extrañaba. Estoy seguro que la puedes ayudar a incrementar sus habilidades para que sea más fuerte.

Videl: Yo también estoy de acuerdo, pan se sentía muy triste sin su abuelo

18: marron necesita algo de entrenamiento y tú eres el único que puede ayudarla.

Krillin: estoy seguro que ella se sentirá feliz y fuerte junto a ti goku.

Bulma: por mi está bien que bra este con Tigo, ya que así podrá conocer otro universos.

Vegeta: Kakaroto No te permitiré si le haces algo a mi hija… estoy seguro que la entrenaras para que sea una fuerte saiyajin.

Tranquilo vegeta tu sabes que yo nunca aria algo como eso… además yo las protegeré incluso si tengo que arriesgar mi vida, protegiéndola de un villano.

Goku abre un portal siendo seguido por bra, pan y marron que se aferraron al saiyajin más poderoso.

* * *

 **Universo dxd**

Goku llego con las dos saiyajin y la hija de la androide 18, las tres chicas se sorprendieron por la enorme mansión y los carros.

El saiyajin pelo de puntas presento a las chicas que vive en su casa siendo: Tina Sprout, Kayo Senju, alisa, yuno, ophis, ravel, Lilith, Le Fay Pendragon, Yubelluna, mariana Phenex, koneko, Karlamine, Mihae, Xuelan, Venelana Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge, Mira, Nel, Meru, Bürent, Shuriya, Villent, Li, Ni, viser, raynare, Mitelt, Calawana, Isabella, siris, alma wade, lala, momo, nana, Ravel, Serafall, Sephie Michaela Deviluke, Isabela, Chizuru Minamoto, Tamamo minamoto, Stella Vermillion, Nene Saikyo, Shizuku Kurogane y tohka todo.

Las presentaba tranquilamente sonriendo, lo que no se dio cuenta el saiyajin fue que las chicas se miraba… saliéndoles rayos y una aura de celos ya que ninguna se lo dejara fácil, ya que todas esta interesadas por goku.

Goku estaba siendo observado por akeno, yuki kiba y el familiar de rias. Estaba escondidos en unos arbustos del bosque, ocultaron sus presencias para saber cómo entrena… goku y las chicas esta charlado como conociéndose un poco más, el saiyajin les cuenta un poco de su historia.

Apareció un portal mágico del suelo saliendo Jeanne, kuroka, rosa lucifer, vali y Arthur Pendragon.

El saiyajin se fijó que Jeanne es una hermosa joven dama extranjera con el pelo rubio… usa na camiseta rosa con un estampado de goku, tiene una falda blanco mediano y unas botas marrones.

Arthur es un joven con gafas y cabello rubio con un mechón de pelo en la cara, que suele viste con un traje de negocios.

Vali es un joven apuesto de pelo plateado oscuro y ojos color avellana. se ve vestido con una camisa de color verde oscuro V-cuello con una chaqueta de cuero negro de cuello alto sobre él. También lleva pantalones vaqueros de color burdeos con una cadena de plata cayendo sobre ellos y chaps de cuero negro con tres bandas rodeando su pantorrilla derecha y zapatos negros con hebillas negras.

Kuroka es una joven hermosa y atractiva con una figura voluptuosa, pelo largo y negro con flequillo partido, y ojos de avellano con pupilas parecidas a las de un gato. Sus medidas corporales son [B98-W57-H86 cm]. La altura de Kuroka es de 161 cm. (5 pies 3 pulgadas) haciéndole un carácter de la altura media.

Su atuendo consiste en un kimono negro, un obi amarillo, un conjunto de cuentas de oro, y una diadema muy detallada. El kimono presenta un interior rojo y está abierto en sus hombros, dando la vista a sus pechos enormemente grandes que rivaliza Rias y Akeno en términos de tamaño.

Se le ven un par de orejas de gato negro y dos colas negras.

Rosa usa una camiseta de cuero Marrón y debajo de ella tiene una franela blanco… usa un short azul y zapatos deportivos negro.

Koneko: kuroka-nee-san ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hola mi querida shirone, te extrañe hermanita… y sobre por qué vine aquí fue porque estoy interesada en son goku, es alguien poderoso para hacer bebes además de que es guapo.

Koneko se enojó, no queriedo que su hermana se quede a goku.

Le Fay Pendragon: Hola Arthur que haces por aquí hermano.

Arthur: vinimos ya que queremos ver la fuerza de ese hombre capaz de hacer temblar las tres facciones.

Jeanne: ¡Por favor goku-sama dame tu autógrafo!

Goku: de acuerdo no hay problema

Le firma el saiyajin en un cartel, con su nombre diciendo son goku.

Rosa: eres alguien curioso e interesante goku-san.

Vali: lucha con migo son goku, quiero que me demuestres tu poder.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Siento la tardanza de este capítulo, en el próximo aparecerá por fin la mojan asia y buscado los familiares.**


	7. aviso importante

aviso importante

se que me he tardado con mis capitulos de estos fic pero debo decirles que aqui en venezuela la cosa es dificil

se cae a minutos el internet y no solo eso sino que le pone una exagerada al servicion para pagar, de paso es lento el internert

he estado ocupado ya que en estos dias se ha ido el agua en todo el estado y se puede imaginar laa ropa que no se ha lavado. ya que esos dias tuve que ir una parte donde un familiar que queda lejos en metro y imaginese la locura de ir en metro es una estapida de empujones ya que tuve que ir para lavar eso.

lo fastidioso tambien es que cada precio de comida, chucherias, refreco, ropa etc se pasa. una camisa vale 150 millones bueno si ya le subiero ya que todo esta asi.

un fresco de botella un millon.

ahora dire esto tambien es dificil ya que no conseguido un empleo sabe y yo necesito dinero para ayudar a mama. abri un pantreon para pedir algo de dinero y no lo piense mal yo en verdad necesito dinero para comprar ropa, comida, mejorar el pc.

he entregado en muchos lugares y no me ha llamado sabe, yo no pierdo la esperaza de conseguir un trabajo. y eso que el sueldo minimo en venezuela es peor.

si alguien quiere ayudarme con los capitulos acepto ayuda no hay problema y si quiere puede enviar comentarios de que quiere ayudar acepto ayuda.

solo no se poga a insultar ya que yo no aceptare insultos saben. estos fic solo para que lea y les interesca algo ya que no yo lo hago por visitas o comentarios... y si hice multi crossover en algun capitulo yo nunca dije que solo seria crossover ya que se iba incluir chicas hentai, lolis y trapistos poara los que les gusta eso.

listo solo es eso y no se preocupe ya casi tengo el proximo capitilo goku y la chica fenix en un 80% y ya decidi que kuroka se quedara con vali.


End file.
